Tip Of The Spear
by Merchant Of Blue Death
Summary: A/U Naruto and Sakura are taken from the village by the Nine-Tailed fox to be trained so he can be the hero his father had wished. Strong and smart Naruto, strong and smarter Sakura. Non-evil, nurturing Kurama. Not canon compliant, in fact, canon is only a suggestion. Read the preface for full summary and disclaimers. Naru/Saku, Sasu/Ami. Canceled, being rewritten
1. Preface

Tip Of The Spear

Disclaimer:

Characters from Naruto and Neon Genesis Evangelion as well as other franchises characters making cameo appearences belong to their respectful owners and all rights are theirs. I own nothing but the plot of this story and any Original Characters that appear. No money is being made from this and no money is expected. I do this only to tell a story that I hope is enjoyable.

Forward, Dedication and Summary,

 _This story is dedicated to the Shipmates I made in my twenty years serving in the US Navy. Unless noted to a specific unit all sea stories told by Naruto or Sakura are based on the general sea stories and experiences of myself, my father or my friends. Without my old man's stories and my Shipmates my life and this story would be very boring. Incidents mentioned fall under Small Island Rules, names and details are changed to protect the guilty but all stories are "No shit, This really happened" and the "There I was, 10,000 feet in the air and my parachute was dropping me into an alligator and snake infested swamp surrounded by hostile natives and, missionaries and hippies" style of Sea Story. Don't know what a Sea Story is? Then ask a Sailor or Marine, the older they are the better the stories they have to tell. THis is also dedicated to my late Father, RD1/OSC G.V. Jones, USN/USNR Retired, 1955-1987. Dad, you had the best stories in the world.  
_

What would happen if during one of the villagers fox hunts they fatally injure Sakura and Naruto is so mortally injured the the Fox is released? What happens when it decides to not only remove the pair from the abuse and train the them himself? And what would happen if Sakura was not only Naruto's only friend that shares his pain of being a street rat but bound to him by a marriage contract? A contract her parents have tried to either suppress or declared invalid only because of their belief that the son of Mebuki's best friend died with his mother and the fox has taken human form as her future son in law. What happens when the fox takes the two children away from the village and off their world to live and grow on another world that fights wars differently and what is normal on the their home planet is the stuff of legends and magic, found in manga's and anime?

You get two very strong ninja that will live up to their full potential. Naruto and his mate Sakura will take the ninja world by storm on their return but first they have to survive Boot Camp, BUDS and Aircrew school. Strong and smart Naruto, Strong and even smarter Sakura. Naruto and his mate return as final year academy students even though they had grown up and "died" at 22 in a forgotten hell hole in South America. On their return those close to the pair notice a major change in both personalities as well as skills and knowledge. They also notice that the couple are only devoted to one another first, their loved one's and precious people second and the village last. They also notice that while Naruto is now very serious in his duties he's still an unpredictable knucklehead and idiot that only Sakura can truly understand and keep under control.

Like a determined maelstrom of change Naruto and Sakura have plans for the continued safety and growth of Konohagakure, big plans. They also have a second agenda, to right the wrongs did to them, their families, their village and Kurama that were inflicted upon them all the night of his birth. They say revenge is a dish best served cold, if so then the traitors to the Land Of Fire, Land of Whirlpools and the Village Hidden In The Leaves will soon be the main course. The others, let's just say every good meal begins with good appetizers. The Elemental Nations will soon be set on it's ear as the Leaf hides away it's entire class of clan, merchant and shinobi heirs under a shroud of secrecy that will soon be shown to be a force that will write their own history instead of repeating the mistakes of the past.

Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox is not evil but strict in his training of Naruto and Sakura that takes the task he set as a guardian seriously. His clan of foxes take human form to help the couple train growing up. Naruto and Sakura have what they had wanted for so long, friends and a family that loves them, who cares if the family are foxes from the summoning world? Family is family at the end of the day.

 _ **This story was inspired by ones I have read and re-read over time. I wish I could list those that inspired my work but I really can't as my memory is not that good. To list one would deny three as the list is long and some are lost due to the great purge a few years ago. That said, the deviation from canon is based on some of the earliest fan fictions that were written before the principles of the Fourth Shinobi war were revealed. This is because for one, I want to do something not seen in a long time and two, personally for me the mange jumped the shark with an over population of uber powered foes.**_

 _ **In the beginning of Naruto's story there was much that was unknown and Orochimaru was the big bad wolf and boss villain. I felt sorry for him as I felt he got a raw deal when the Akatusuki was introduced and he was shunted to a supporting villain that was then reduced further to be the sensie on an ungrateful Uchiha. I and others I've talked to feel that he was a waste of a perfectly good ner'do well.**_

 _a **s much as I hate the Emo Uchiha I enjoyed the chapters that dealt with Naruto and Sakura trying to bring him back to the fold and trying to deal with the Snake sanin's plans as well as stories that either show Sasuke repentant and ashamed of his actions. The latter mostly time travel AU's that give him, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Team Seven or any combination a chance to fix what went wrong. Team Tenchi is a good example of that, in my opinion it's one of the templates that all others should be measured against, in which see's Team Seven given a second chance and allowing them to start earlier in that life than they dis in others. It's also one of the templates that I've based this Sasuke on. Sasuke is an interesting character that was also short changed as over time he became a cardboard cutout of the Avenger gone wrong. In canon he's the poster boy for manga psychotics and it hurt him over time as his actions against his best friend and future wife are just reprehensible.**_

 _ **Of all the members of Team Seven Sakura is the one that was dealt the shittiest hand. She and Naruto had such good chemistry that developed into a budding romance over time but how is she viewed by the majority of fans? As a 'pink haired banshee that is blindly devoted to an Emo Avenger and is so short sighted that she abuses mentally as well as physically the only boy that actually loves her. The reason? because she was a pink haired abusive banshee fan girl at the beginning of the story. Those few episodes and chapters colored everyone's view of her to the point that most felt she deserved to be with Sasuke and Naruto deserved the 'love' Hinata had for him. I don't see her that way, I see a twelve or thirteen year old girl that's not sure what love actually is and blindly follows a crush that Naruto unintentionally reinforced when he henged into Sasuke.**_

 _ **Sakura is actually who Naruto needs in his life as over time they become closer and closer. Remember, Kushina actually told Naruto to marry a girl like his mother. Now, other than Sakura, Ino would be a good choice, Tenten would be a good choice but not Hinata. Look at the disaster Naruto's life has become in canon because of Hinata's failure to set her husband straight on what is exactly important. Look at how their son turns out to be. Now look at how Sakura keeps her Fox's eyes on what is actually important and how their son respects and loves his father. That is the relationship that I'm shooting for in this story and it will come with time. But getting there is nearly all the fun, so read and enjoy.**_

A/N, the one that actually matters:

This is a living work and at any time I reserve the right to change and make corrections to earlier content based on legitimate critiques and pointing out of spelling and grammatical errors. Canon is not only diverted but thrown out the window entirely. I should also point out that the 'fourth wall' is not sacrosanct in this story and will be broken from time to time but only when, and I quote a famous cartoon rabbit that was once framed for murder, "..only when it's funny."

Now, I think I've bored you enough with my ranting, chapter one is next.


	2. Prologue

Tip Of The Spear

Prologue

Two children are seen running down back streets and alley ways just ahead of a large drunken crowd. The male is getting worried as his female companion is nearing the end of her endurance. From the back are cries of murder, killing intent from shinobi fills the air.

In his panic the boy takes a wrong turn and now finds his back to a dead end. Looking around for an escape route he doesn't see the rock sail from the back of the crowd hitting him in the face, splitting his cheek and knocking him to the ground. The girl is now screaming for help that she knows will arrive too late, the masked ninja always arrive too late. "Why?" she asks, "Why are you doing this? Why do you hate us so much?"

"Why, you ask?" comes a yell from the crowd, "Why? Because he's the one that killed our loved ones, destroyed our homes. And you, you wretched girl, since you care for him that's enough reason to hate you too."

"I...I never hurt anyone," the boy calls back trying to stand as he puts himself in front of the girl to shield her from the worst. He knows that if he can get them to focus on her she can make her escape so he begins to shout back, to stand up for himself and his friend, "I never killed anyone, it's you that are always trying to kill us. It's you that beat us, wreck our home. Why can't you leave us alone?" he screams as he balls his hands into fists.

At that point a chunin in the crowd flings a kunai that catches the boy in the side, dropping him to the ground. The girl calls to him, tells him to get up but it's too late. The crowd is on them, the girl is kicked and punched while much worse is done to the boy. The girl is thinking how can they be so mean to a pair of kids no older than six. As she begins to stand one of the drunker men grab at her, pulling her pants and underwear down. She struggles to get away as the man looks at her in a fog of lust, "Lets see how much the demon will love you now girly after I'm done with you," he says laughing in a crazed manner.

Looking over to her companion she see's that he's been beaten until he's one mass of bruises and is beginning to bleed out because of all the cuts and stab wounds that the crowd has inflicted on him. As she sees this the girl realizes that this time there is no rescue, the ANBU and Hokage will be too late and she and her friend will be dead, "Goodbye Naruto, I really do love you," was her last thought before darkness clouded her mind.

Looking over at his friend Naruto is heartbroken, _'She's going to die because of me',_ is what he begins to think as he calls out to her, "Sakura, Sakura, I'm sorry that I got you hurt. Sakura, I love yo..." the last word is cut off by a hard kick to the face that breaks Naruto's jaw and knock's him out.

Just as the boy loses conscious a cloud of red chakra begins to leak from his small form. As it grows it begins to envelope the two downed children in a protective coat as a figure begins to form. The figure, a being of pure chakra takes on a human form as a male voice cuts through the air,

"Fools! Fools the lot of you! Trying to kill to children because you can't or won't see the truth of your last leaders words. It's because of you that I am free, it's because of you that I will now take your lives, not because I'm evil but because you dare hurt these two kits!" roared the voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox.

Just as he was ready to strike a voice called to him to stop as he was surrounded by masked ninja of the villages ANBU forces. "What is the meaning of this? How did you get loose?" called the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi as he prepared to summon his partner Enma.

"So, the leading idiot of this village of idiots makes his presence known," the Fox growled out, "tell me again why it was such a good idea to tell everyone about the Kit, who he was for example?"

"It was the wish of the Fourth, he wished that young Naruto be seen as a hero for what was done to him", came the reply, "Others leaked out the lie that he was you incarnate. People we still have yet to identify.

"Ah yes, I can see how the village honors the wishes of it's dying leader and treats it's young hero, the one chosen to lead this wretched place" spat the Fox as he brushed his tails over the two children, "and I can see that they accept his friends the same way."

Walking up to the village leader the Fox placed his hands to the old mans head watching him reel as his mind took in the events of the last few hours. As he stepped back the man signaled his troops to take the shinobi involved into custody and to execute those remaining, the would be rapist was to be sent to Anko first before he was given a very slow and painful death in public. The man was in a state between shock and disgust as the images he had just seen were still seared in his mind, "I...I swear to you I didn't know that it was this bad. How can I make it up to them?" he asked looking down in shame.

The Fox narrowed his eyes at him while in deep thought before answering him, "I will take them from here to a place where they will train. If it was his fathers wish to be seen as the hero then he shall learn to be a hero. But not on this world, I shall take them to a place that will push them to their limits, where chakra and ninja don't exist. When they are at their best they will return, do you understand?" the Fox asked the man who could only nod his head.

"Good," he said as he smiled, "Very good, now then old man, I plan on telling them everything," seeing the look on his face he continued, "Yes, everything including his family, his titles, position in this world and the marriage contract. Seeing as her parents are the ones that put her to the street they need not be involved. When they return you will put them on a team, any questions?"

"Yes," came the reply from a ninja in a dogs mask, "Who will train them if they are not in this world as you say?"

"Inu-san," the Fox replied with a small amount of respect. He knew this one, his last container treated him like he was her own kit while he took his job of looking out for Naruto seriously, "I will teach them. I and my family will train the kit and in turn, he will train his vixen."

"I only ask this of you and the old man, find out who leaked his status and has constantly tried to hurt or kill him. I can only give you this, anytime something happened to the kit men in blank masks were about. Masks that were to be discarded years ago. That is Naruto's enemy, that is one of your leaders enemies. You would be wise to kill him and those that denied the kits heritage and clan status."

As the Fox finished speaking his chakra began to glow while taking shape of a swirling ball. As the ball grew in size and it's spinning picked up the two children began to lift from the ground. After raising another two feet the ball of chakra began to glow until it flashed out of sight with the sound of a thunder clap.

In the alley the Hokage and his ANBU stood dumbly staring at the last place they had seen the blonde and pink haired children. Inu at last breaking the silence, "When do you think they'll be back?"

"I don't know," the aged leader replied before continuing, "but I know this, it's time to clean the village and remove those the fox pointed the finger at."

"You believe it?" asked the man with the dog mask.

"Yes, what I saw when the Fox held my head makes me sick, take your best men and investigate the council. Arrest the Harunos for child abuse and abandonment and take them to Anko."

Pointing to the crowd the ANBU were holding the village leader spoke to his trusted agent, "There is one man in that group that is to be killed by me and me alone, he's the shop owner that constantly complains about Naruto and Sakura. He is to be held, I will personally execute him," the Hokage ordered.

"If you do that you may lose support of the council, he's done nothing wrong but complain about those kids," Inu told his leader.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Inu, he was trying to rape Sakura. I will not have the owner of a toy store alive in my village that would do that to a child, take him to Anko-chan," the old man said, "He was way too willing to commit that act, let's see who else he's harmed."

Turning to one of the other ANBU agents he began to issue orders, "Notify Jiraiya and Tsunade they are to return at once. Tell Tsunade if she refuses her funds will be stopped and she will be marked as a missing nin. The time for her wallowing in self pity is long over."

The next morning as Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office talking to the dog faced ANBU about last night's events a small red fox popped into existence. Jumping onto his desk the animal made several magician's sleight of hand movements before handing him a scroll.

"Hokage-sama, I am Makoto and the personal messenger of Lord Kurama," the animal explained in a voice unlike a child, "This scroll will explain my Lord's wishes for the children. They are in a time stasis so he can lay the foundations for their training. But they are in fine shape as our healers treated the girl as Lord Kurama healed his host. I am told that I am to wait for your compliance to my Lord's wishes and that I am to answer any questions regarding the kit and his vixen."

Sarutobi took the scroll and looked it over, "If I say no to handing over his clans library what will the nine tails do?" he asked.

"He will send foxes into the village repeatedly until the library is located and we will transfer it with out your knowing or permission. This is just a courtesy request, Lord Kurama has also sent envoys to the Toads to inform them of the status of the Fourth's son. They...are not happy," the little fox answered.

"I see, and the release of 20 million ryo from his inheritance to be converted into gold?"

"It is to be used as a nest egg, we daemons can travel travel from world to world and back and forth in time. Our Lord has ordered the Fox clan to assist. We will start things moving about 150 years before the time the children will arrive. Lord Naruto and Lady Sakura will be financially well off by then and their family history established," the fox explained, "If worse comes to worse they will stay where they are at and live long and happy lives."

Sarutobi looked at the scroll again thoughtfully, reading further down he saw childish scrawlings, messages from the two children that they were fine and happy and looked forward to their new life and prospect of training. Naruto's only compliant was that he's had no ramen and no relief was in sight. The old man smiled at that and made his decision.

"Makoto, I agree and will have the money requested in a week if that's okay with the nine tails. I only ask one thing, that I and the ones that love and care for them be updated on a regular basis."

"That...can be arranged Hokage-sama, I believe that the kits would be more motivated if they knew you were still interested and thinking of them. Until next week then," at that the fox popped out of the office in a small cloud of smoke.

"Can we trust the word of the nine tails sir?" the masked man asked.

" I think we can Kakashi, the nine tails trusts us to a high degree, if not he would not have allowed it's messenger to say his name. As you know, names have power and we now know the names of two, Kurama, the nine tails and Makoto, his messenger," taking a drag from his pipe the old man continued, "You will let leak that the children are in exile until called for. Make sure that everyone knows that the village has spent the last six years trying to kill Minato and Kushina's son as well the Fourth's chosen successor."

"Naruto, Minato chose him?" Kakashi asked stunned.

"His last words to me, I was to keep his status as the keeper of the fox a secret and train him to take over from me," they old man explained.

"You know, only one person would stoop so low as to hurt Naruto and try to grab your title for himself," Kakashi said.

"I know, Danzo is to be arrested once my students arrive as they can over power the fool. My former team mates however, are a problem. They'll be dealt with in due time."

TBC


	3. Chp 1 Kids In America

Tip Of The Spear

Ch1

Kids In America

 _Tokyo, Japan, Earth, 2011, JSDF Refugee Camp Seven, Unaccompanied Children Processing Tent_

It's been several days since the earthquake and tsunami had hit the island country and the people that lost everything just keep on coming. As the day wore on Asuka Ikari began to feel old beyond her years. The aged adults were bad enough but it was the kids that tore her heart. The majority that come in were reunited with family in less that thirty-six hours. The linking of school district student information to the central government, while controversial, had been a godsend as it was able to locate a child's parents or next of kin very quickly.

However, there were some villages in the effected areas were not hooked up as their student population was below the mandated minimum. This now posed a problem, one of the small unnamed villages had been all but wiped out with only two survivors. Two children, a boy and a girl both around age six or seven. As they stood shivering in front of Asuka a soldier from the SDF briefed her on how they were found.

"My patrol found these two near the body of who we presume to be a grandparent," the man began, "Evidently they lived on higher ground as the body was carrying a folder of documents. One of which is a little...troubling."

"Oh? How so?" Asuka asked knowing that a lot of the villages carried on long forgotten traditions. Hell that was how she met and married Shinji, his and her mothers were coworkers at a research facility and while watching their children play together decided that they would make a cute couple. Twelve years later at age fourteen they were reintroduced and told that they would be getting married upon finishing high school. Their families would pay for and university degrees that they intended to obtain.

"It's a marriage contract for these two," the man answered, "The children refuse to leave each others side and when they do it's only to use the restroom."

"A marriage contract huh? Haven't seen one of those in a long time," the lady commented as she took the case holding the documents. Looking over the papers she remembered her wedding contract and how outraged she was to be told she was to marry Baka-Shinji. In the end it turned out for the best, her husband was a Major in the JASDF flying helicopters to aid the stricken areas.

The contract she noted had been written on a scroll in the formal style of the emperor's court. And, as sad as it seems it was all legal and binding, the girl was more or less already the boy's wife but the kids already seemed to be an established couple. Picking up the birth certificates and child ID cards Asuka began to read out loud.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, age seven, born on ten October, two-thousand and four. No family outside his village aside from his now deceased grandfather, one Arashi Namikaze."

Hearing his name Naruto had looked up at the lady, she seemed nice and seemed to not know about his 'tenant'. The boy gave the woman a bright smile as if to tell her he was harmless.

Asuka smiled back as she picked up the next set of papers, "Sakura Haruno-Namikaze, age six, born on March twenty-eight, two-thousand and five. Kami, all this before her birthday. No known living family, taken into the Namikaze household."

Now Sakura gave a small smile at the woman and hid behind the boy. Most likely very shy, thought Asuka. As she watched the pair Asuka noticed that they were very close and Naruto was very protective. It was in his posture, while he appeared to be relaxed his muscles were tensed as if in fight or flight. Looking back at the records she began to read over their school records.

"Naruto Namikaze, first grade in the village school, hmmm, it says here that you are very bright and intelligent but have a short attention span," the woman told the small boy.

Looking down the child was mumbling something. When asked what he said he looked up and replied, "I don't like being cooped up and have to sit in one place."

"I see," Asuka said before turning to the girl, "Sakura Namikaze, high marks in everything, in fact the top of your class," hearing that the little girl smiled as the woman continued, "It says here honey that you're very shy, is that why you hide behind Naruto?"

Sakura nodded, "They pick on me because I have a huge forehead," she told the woman softly, "Naruto and jiji are the only ones that protect me and now jiji is gone."

Asuka was quiet as she first looked at the girl and then turned her attention to the papers in front of her. As she flipped over one of the last ones her eyes widened, "Hello, it seems that there is a family friend in the US that had agreed to foster these two should anything happen to their guardian here in Japan. A Kurama Hagaromo in San Diego, California. Well kids, it looks like you have a home."

Seeing the children cheer up like they did made Asuka smile. Since late in the day she decided it would be a good idea to get lunch, in her condition she had to keep up on her meals. Eating for two could be tiresome, taking the kids by the hands she led them to a large outdoor kitchen the American Navy had set up to feed the people int he center. Seeing the variety of food they could have Asuka laughed a little as the kids made confused faces. 'Figures," she thought, 'poor kids being isolated in a village and only eating traditional foods.'

As soon as Asuka explained what the foods were the kids made their choices deciding to try the western foods since they would be living in the US, where ever that is, so it would be best to get used to it now. While not ramen, it was good and filling being told it was something called a hamburger with sliced, deep fried potatoes on the side, the red haired woman called them fries. Not an appetizing name but it did tell you what you were getting.

"So, in about three days you'll be on your way to your new house," Asuka told them.

"Ummm, how far is our new home from here?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, can we walk there in a few days?" Naruto added.

Asuka softly laughed, if these kids weren't spoken for she was sure Shinji would let her keep them, their innocence was so...refreshing. "No hun, sorry but America is about nine thousand kilometers from here," seeing them deflate slightly at hearing the distance Asuka added, "But, you two will be flying on a passenger jet so it will take you about 12 hours to reach Kurama-san."

Hearing the name Kurama the kids cheered up and and held their hands tightly. They had done it just like the fox told them to do. While looking for a place to go the fox had found this world and very quickly had summoned other foxes in his clan begin to set things in motion. Several sought out a location in a Japanese backwater that the kids could say they were from.

Others had created the records Asuka had read from, the only documents that were real was the marriage contract and the guardian papers. The rest were a fiction with a grain of truth, Kurama knew how smart the kids were and how shy Sakura could be, so it was easy to have school records and family history fabricated, especially one that had been wiped out in a tidal wave and earthquake caused landslides. The old man _had found_ the children and was indeed taking then to a shelter but had suffered a fatal heart attack on the way. The soldiers who found them assumed the man was related and was the one carrying the papers. As his body was in a very poor state it was disposed of quickly and the kids had given the poor soul a name to be remembered by. In the coming years they would always remember the man on the day he found them. He was the first person outside of the Hokage and his loyal ANBU that was nice to them, and they would always be thankful for that.

Two days after the phone call was placed two children of mixed Japanese descent were placed on an All Nippon Airways flight for the United States and a new way of life.

 _Time Skip Twelve Years_

Seventeen year old Sakura Namikaze was in her families dojo sparing with her husband and best friend Naruto Namikaze. After ending up on her back for the last time she accepted the offered hand that helped her up.

"Not bad Sakura-chan, you're getting better everyday. Kuruma-san said that you're doing well in your medicine techniques too," the blond teen told her.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm glad that he thinks so," she said to him before turning serious, "When will we go home? I...I miss Konoha even though we were treated poorly I miss Ino and I know you miss jiji and the ramen people, so...so I was just wondering."

"Kurama said not yet, in a few years but it's sooner that it was," Naruto explained, "The fox says that we both need to enlist in this country's military, since the true ninja are no longer found in this world. I plan on joining the Navy, you should to so we can stay together but if not you'd look cute as a Jarhead."

Sakura hit her husband with a fist and looked at him as he lay on the floor, "We both go into the same service or not at all baka." With a smile she turned to greet their guardian for breakfast.

As Sakura entered the main building on the estate they lived in she was hit with the welcome smell of fresh coffee. It was something that was not available in the Elemental Nations and something that everyone had fallen in love with. Walking into the kitchen she walked up to the human form of the Nine Tail Fox and kissed it's cheek.

"Good morning Kuruma-sama, oh thank you," she said as she took the offered cup, "Naruto will be in shortly and it seems he's worked up an appetite."

The fox laughed and continued making breakfast. Over the beings life it would sometimes take the form of a human and walk among mankind as a change of pace. Then came the Senju and Uchiha who captured and sealed it and it's siblings into humans as a way to create the ultimate weapon. The biju were called beings of hate and malignant chakra.

That was not true, the biju were created by the Sage, Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki out of love and were intended to watch over the people and lands of what would become the Elemental Nations. Kurama was tasked to look over and protect children and that was his undoing as the Uchiha clan had attacked his family and killed his kits sending the being into a rage that allowed him to be trapped and sealed into Mito Uzumaki. It wasn't until his second container became pregnant that he had let go of his hate for most of humanity except for the Uchiha as it was because of one that Kushina lost her life and Naruto had been persecuted.

It was only a fail safe that Minato placed in his son's seal that allowed the fox to leave if need be to protect it's host. The two were connected but as long as they were in a certain proximity Kurama could stay in the physical world. Over time that distance had expanded to nearly seventy miles. True, when the three entered this world Kurama was able to work independently across an ocean but it was for a short time and even then had the separation lasted a week longer he would have been snapped back into the seal at once.

As to how he had set up everything on his side of the ocean was easy for a daemon, while he transited away from Konoha with the children he had sent out his family of summoned foxes to assume human form and lay the ground work. In what seemed like a blink of an eye over one hundred and thirty years had passed on Earth allowing for an establishment of false histories. One history was a village in Japan that should not exist and the other was of a man who's family had came to California as merchants selling rarities from Japan to wealthy Mexican and Anglo families in San Diego.

The history of the Hagaromo family was one of service and a Hagaromo from every generation would serve in the countries military. First they served in the Army and later as San Diego became a major Navy town they would join either the Navy or Marines but there was always at least one Hagaromo serving. In fact in the years prior to this worlds second world war all of the men in the family had joined the Navy and Marines because of the nation wide depression. The family needed money to live on and the military were the ones that were hiring. It was this tradition that kept the family from being forced into a relocation center in WWII. No one in the government would dare to insinuate that this family was anything but loyal.

During those dark days the foxes watched over their friends and neighbors homes and assets, waiting until they could come home. When an elder was about to pass it was a fox that would stand the vigil and escort the soul to it's new home. The elders were never surprised at finding that their oldest friend was a fox in human form. And the ones that accidentally discovered the clan's secret never said a word. Over time the clan had attained a community of retainers and associates. Kurama was one of the last of the clan in this world and as soon as his 'kits' were trained and blooded they would return to Konoha and help Naruto claim what is his, leaving everything in this world to the few clan members remaining. Upon the departure of the last member all assets would then be sent to Konoha via a sealing array for the young Namikaze couple to enjoy. Hearing of this arrangement Naruto insisted that a quarter of the assets be split among the retainers the clan had gained over the last century and a half.

The boy in question soon walked in and sat down to eat. After a few moments he looked up to his guardian, "Kurama-san, Sakura and I will be talking to a recruiter in the morning, since we've graduated I've been getting antsy. It's time we take the next steps in our training."

The being nodded, "And what did you and your vixen choose?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Navy, Sakura will ask for Corpsman and I will try out for the SEAL Teams."

Kurama sat in thought and asked, "And your reasons to choose these occupations?"

"Two reasons, both rates are trained here in our back yard and unless I'm sent far away you can relax at home until I do get deployed. As far as Sakura is concerned, she will ask to be attached to a Marine unit as their medic so she can also get experience in combat."

"You are okay with this plan kitling?" the girl was asked.

"I am, Naruto and I will both have basic training near Chicago and return here for school and training. It's doable and I have no doubts, we will succeed."

"One last thing," Kurama asked, "your hair. Pink hair is not natural on this world as you know. How will you explain it?"

"Since both Naruto and I are into the punk scene the color is easy to explain, before we leave I'll use a dye to change the color to a darker shade," Sakura told her surrogate parent, "People here are very easy to fool and it will help in infiltration training."

"Very well, even though you're not eighteen yet being married should let you sign for yourself, if not I'll be proud to sign the papers allowing you to join," Kurama said with a smile.

The next morning the pair walked into the recruiters office in their best punk attire. After talking to the Sailors there they took the placement tests, the ASVAB, and made waves as they both tested very high, in fact they could pick any one of all the jobs and training programs offered. Armed with their birth certificates, school records, naturalized citizenship papers as well as their marriage license they quickly filled out the enlistment forms and were off to take their induction physical. At the end of the day they were sworn in and told to report back in a month for transport to basic training.

The next month was a blur as the small family made preparations for the next part of their training, the kids saying goodbye and Kurama to ensure the family business are taken care of while he's away as well as having trusted friends watch over the clans estate. Soon the big day was close and Naruto found himself in the dojo along with his wife and guardian. It was time for the fox to return to the seal and take care of the boy.

Sitting in the middle of the room Naruto entered a state of meditation as he cleared his mind. Soon he was in his old mindscape of sewer tunnels and water on the floor. That would not do, the fox deserved much more and it should be a place where he'd be happy. So, thinking deeply Naruto thought back to his time in the village more precisely the woods and meadows outside the wall.

Once that was done the teen added a stream with an arched bridge. Looking around he began to populate it with small game so the fox can either hunt or play. The finishing touch was the inclusion of a replica of the clans main house and grounds. Just as he was done he felt a sharp pain hit him centered on the seal on his stomach.

As the pain left him the teen looked up to see Kurama in his nine tailed form, "Kit, this is for me?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why?" the fox questioned.

"Because Sakura and I feel you deserve a nice place to live since you've shown us nothing but love and care," came the honest answer.

"Love and care huh? Even when I or one of my family beat you two into the ground while training?" the fox remarked.

"It was for a good reason and we survived. You treated us better than most people ever did back home. So why should I not give you a better place to live," Naruto told the fox before him, "The only thing I regret sensei is that the seal is now a collar, I'm sorry for that."

"Naruto," the fox began gently, "the seal will contain me only if I want it to now, you know that. If I have to be reminded of that I'd rather it be a collar than a cage in a wet sewer."

"Now go," the fox ordered, "Your mate awaits you and there is one last thing that must be done before you two leave in the morning."

Naruto nodded then left his mindscape. Walking past Sakura he entered the main house and made a phone call. He needed to call one of the most trusted of the clan's retainers. The man would oversee the clan's interests until they returned to San Diego in three to four months. While boot camp was nine weeks the small family added a time margin to account for injury or any other form of delay.

That taken care of the two went upstairs to their bedroom for some alone time as they would be apart from each other once they entered the gates of Recruit Training Center, Great Lakes. It would be hard to see each other and not be allowed to talk let alone touch their mate but it would make them stronger mentally and emotionally. So for the rest of the day until they had to leave the couple made love and took comfort in each other, reinforcing the already strong bonds of their love.

The next morning the pair grabbed their backpacks and went downstairs. The recruiters were to pick them up at nine and take them to the airport. It was a courtesy as most recruits were dropped of by their family or in some cases just dropped off by a bus or taxi. It was when doing the young couples background checks that the recruiters found that they came from a family that not only had a rich history with the Navy and Marine Corps, it had a very high amount of awards and decorations, the most common one, the one that all seemed to have was the one nobody wanted, the Purple Heart. The other awards were Bronze and Silver Stars, Air Medals, Navy Cross and other items given for bravery and combat actions.

'No wonder,' thought the Senior Chief Gunners Mate as he watched as he watched as their uncle, Capt. Tetsuo Hagaromo, USN, Retired, gave the kids the Oath Of Office, 'that boy would want to go SEAL or some other Navy Special Warfare unit. The family is just too rich in heroic figures for him not too.'

The fact that a retired Captain had offered to swear in his nephew and niece was not unheard of, the fact that the man was a genuine hero and former POW was a surprise. Said Captain had been shot down in the skies of North Korea in nineteen fifty-one and was taken prisoner just as the rescue helicopter came into view and the last of his squadrons Skyraiders flew past the horizon.

It was then that the recruiters did all they could for the couple including a guarantee that both would be advanced to Petty Officer Third Class upon completing their training for their eventual jobs. All they had to do was enlist for six years. Both teens signed the papers. The fox had told them that they would return after their enlistment ended. Both Naruto and Sakura planned on getting as much training as they could before they left. The fox also told them that they would return the same age as their peers in Konoha, they would be de-aged as nothing was impossible for the fox.

When asked one day before they left about all the members of the clan and where they went after they had 'died'. The answer was a bit of a shock, they, the original foxes had over time married human men and women as both sexes of the foxes had been summoned, and the offspring had then found mates and then they too married. Over the years the line of daemon blood was thinned with human blood but some traits still remained. Long lives, no debilitating illnesses such as cancer or heart trouble. Advanced healing was another trait that was sometimes hard to explain. Over time though, the lives of the clan would come to an end.

The original members had to die off stage as it were, they would reach a certain age and leave on some form of 'business'. Sometime after the member would meet his end, be it ill health, accident or by violence, it didn't matter how just that it would happen. Over time the remaining members and offspring became the protectors of the local Japanese community and that included standing vigil over a friends deathbed. Some would return to their fox form and instead of fear the elder would express joy in having the deities show them favor in their final hours. Sometimes the fox would transform in front of others standing vigil but it would always be in the company of those who still believed in the pantheon of old.

Now with the blood line so diluted the foxes that now stood vigil were full daemon and their job now was to escort their kith and kin home. The non members of the clan would be escorted to the Shinigami and a word would be put in for the departed soul. The kinsfolk would be taken to the foxes summoning world and shown how to transition from human to hanyo, something that all had done without hesitation.

Naruto was mulling over that history as they rode in the back of the off white sedan that the Navy had assigned to their recruiting office. As they passed the familiar sights of their childhood he smiled. On the playground were a set of swings and instead of painful and lonely memories like he shared with Sakura in Konoha, they were of fun and friends and then love as they grew closer each day.

The Buhdest temple and Shinto shrine were two other important points for them too. It was in the temple that upon her seventeenth birthday that Sakura and Naruto became legally married and their union recognized by their adopted country. While they thought of Konoha as their birthplace, it would be this country that they considered home. At the shrine they paid their respect to the elder that had taken care of them after the quake and tidal wave. They also prayed to Naruto's fallen parents and asked them to watch of them as they took the first steps of their newest journey.

They made small talk with the recruiters, as they had plenty of time they took a small detour. Entering off of Harbor Blvd they entered the Liberty Station shopping center and pulled up to a land locked ship of some sort. There was a state historical monument plaque near it and on the stern the word 'RECRUIT' had been painted. The recruiters stepped out of the car and motioned Naruto and Sakura to join them.

"Where we're standing was once Navy property," the Sr. Chief told them, " This is where the Navy once had a Recruit Training Center. This ship, the Recruit, has a more common nickname, the Never Sail. This is a reminder that once this place turned out Sailors by the thousands."

As he paused he looked at his two latest recruits. The boy, Naruto had a thoughtful yet determined look. Sakura was more...apprehensive. She'll do well, that, the man knew but it would be the first weeks that'll be hard for her. The fact that her husband was going through the same training made her determined to succeed, their post graduation liberty will be a big reward for seeing it all the way through. As he turned to the teens he spoke again.

"My family up to my father all graduated from this place. It closed a few years before I was able to enlist," he told the young couple," No matter, you two come from a Navy family and I know we took you to the various bases and schools to teach you some of the history and see what you wanted to do. However, we decided to take you here before you left, hopefully you'll use these moments here to help you through those moments when you want to lay down and quit."

At this point the second recruiter spoke up, he was a lower rank a Petty Officer Second Class and had spent the first years in the Navy keeping the engines working on F/A-18's. He asked for a recruiting billet in his home town to be near his father as the man slowly gave in to a long illness. Now it was his turn to impart some wisdom.

"Sr Chief and I have a bit of advice for you two so listen very carefully. First off, keep your eyes and ears open and your fucking mouth shut," he began shocking the teens with his language, "The maker gave us two eyes, two ears and one mouth for a reason and you should know what on your head is the least important."

Next he fixed his eyes on the male of the couple, "Naruto, you're very smart and very fit. Your only weakness is your mouth, keep it locked unless answering a question and you'll go far, just be yourself and you'll be leading the other boots in no time."

"Sakura," he said getting her attention while her husband was in thought, "you're drawback is your shyness. Don't listen to anyone but the Company Commanders, you're as smart and fit as your husband. Show them why he chose you all those years ago," the man told her knowing her and Naruto's history and why they had went through with the contract and not find other partners.

A few more minutes of talking, at one point an elderly gent with his grandchildren came by and shared a story of his training on the Never Sail and the boot camp that once existed here. He congratulated the newest members of 'his' Navy and went along his way. Naruto looked over and thought about what they'd been told by three separate Sailors. He and Sakura had lots to live up to, but that's alright, they had a big reason to succeed, to return to Konoha.

Two hours later the two were in the air, on their way to Chicago and then the Naval Training Center Great Lakes. Halfway through the fight the two entered the aft lavatory and a silencing jutsu later they joined the mile high club. Returning to their seats Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulders and napped the rest of the way.

As they left the airplane they were directed to a kiosk by the exit as they approached they were greeted by a Sailor in his whites sporting a bored look. As they handed him their orders and paperwork he noticed they shared the same last name.

"Namikaze, you brother and sister?" he asked.

Sakura spoke for themselves,"No, husband and wife, why?"

"Well, I hope you two got your marriage obligations out of the way because today is your PCD," he said.

Naruto looked confused, he'd went through almost every acronym the Navy had and never came across that one, "PCD? Whats that?"

A grin spread on the man's face as he eyed the two," Pussy Cutoff Date. I'll let you kiss your honey before you get on the bus because after that it's called fraternization. Welcome to the Navy."


	4. Chp 2 Old Folks At Home

Tip Of the Spear

Chap 3

The Old Folks At Home

Konoha, The Village Hidden In The Leaves

"So you're telling us that our grandson and his fiance' was taken not only from the village but this world as well?"

"It appears so, his treatment by the villagers, civilian and ninja alike was deplorable."

"And you, you pervert, I thought you were keeping a close watch on him. What happened!?"

"N..n..n..now hime, I couldn't just waltz in a say 'Hi sensei, I'm here to raise my grandson,' could I?"

It was this scene that was playing out as Makoto the fox made his entrance. In front of him were the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and the ANBU agent Inu, Kakashi Hatake. Makoto was used to seeing these two men as he was the go between for his boss, the Nine Tails and Sarutobi.

It was the other two that surprised him, two of the Sanin, the only two still loyal to this village were in the office as well. From the sound of things the group were in the midst of a discussion or argument of some sort. If the young fox had heard right the Sanin were claiming that Lord Naruto was their grand child. That information, if true, was something that Lord Kurama didn't even have. He needed to confirm and then relay it back to his boss and the children.

Hearing the animal pop into the room the Hokage turned and smiled at the animal that was now sitting on his desk. Somehow he was drawn to Makoto, the fox my be old by human terms but was yet a child in his world. Maybe that was why, Makoto's grin, when he gave one, reminded the old man of a certain blonde trouble maker.

"Good day Makoto," Hiruzen said in greeting, "I take it you have news of the children?"

"I do Hokage-sama, they send their greetings to you, Inu-san and the ramen people," the fox replied, "They are settled in their home and are attending school. You will be happy to know Lord Naruto is excelling in all subjects. In fact he's giving Lady Sakura a run for her money."

"And their shinobi training?"

"As expected of Lady Kushina's son, he is highly ranked in his age group in taijutsu as is the Lady. They also can be considered high genin ranked for Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. His mastery of Genjutsu is still lacking but that is to be expected. Lord Kurama's chakra will always make Naruto have difficulty with his chakra control."

"I see," the man said as he looked at his former students, "You said that they are high ranked for their age group, please explain."

"Certainly, the various disciplines of Taijutsu are called the Martial Arts there and are ranked by belt color. The children are ranked as 3rd degree black belt holders in the arts of Taekwando and Judo. These are two of the most popular forms there and at the age of ten they are about as powerful as a high chunin or low jonin," Makoto explained to a stunned audience, "I would say by the time they return they would be ranked jonin in all areas."

"You said that they are now ten years old, how can that be when a few days ago Sakura had just turned six," asked Jiraiya.

"Time dilation, what you humans fail to understand, we of the summoning realm can travel between worlds. Time runs at varying speeds depending on what universal plane you're located," Makoto replied as he sat on the Hokage's desk. Somehow during his speech he had acquired glasses and a college professors mortar board head covering as well as the black robes.

"Picture a river, one that on the surface is running slow and calm. Underneath that surface are currents that run a differing speeds," the fox explained now pointing to a small drawing on an easel, "We are on the top and age at a very slow rate, the children are here," he said pointing to a current half way down, "their time stream is flowing at roughly one and a half to two times the speed of this realm."

As he explained the time flow the others slowly began to understand. "So do mean to tell us that we they return they'll be almost the same age as Minato and Kushina were when they died?" asked Tsunade.

"No, when they leave that world they will be placed into copies of their younger selves. You call them blood clones. These clones are being allowed to age at the normal rate in this world. When the time comes Lord Kurama will perform a modified dead deamon sealing technique taking the childrens souls with him to be placed into their copies."

"WHAT!?" Jiraiya yelled, of all people present he had the most knowledge of seals and what could go wrong. This was not only dangerous but reckless as well. "If something goes wrong with just one sign their souls are lost to us, how could the fox be that foolish?"

"Lord Jiraiya please calm down, Lord Kurama has done this many times in the past to save other children and worthy adults. The technique is result of a collaboration between him and other powerful pure deities. Trust him, it will work. Besides," Makoto said flashing his grin, "If it fails not only are the children lost but Lord Kurama as well."

"Yeah, that'll make me more confident,"grumbled the white haired sage.

Seeing as the meeting was going sideways Hiruzen cleared his throat getting the foxes attention, "Is there anything else or was that all for today?"

"That's all I was given Hokage-sama however I have a question for the Sanins," Makoto answered then began to wait until he had permission to speak again.

"And what would you like to know brat?" asked Tsunade with a smile, the little fox was cute and put her at ease for some reason.

"When I came in you two," with that he pointed the Hokage's former students, "mentioned a grandson. It's Lord Naruto isn't it?"

Both Sanins frowned at the statement, "That's one hell of a question there brat, but yes, he is our grandson," Tsunade answered sadly.

"What!?" Kakashi asked, "Why would you two leave him here instead of taking him in?"

Looking at the floor Jiraiya sighed, "Because Minato didn't know who his parents were," looking at his team mate he asked with a bitter tone, "You going to tell them or should I Tsunade?"

"I'll tell him, it's my fault after all... After the third war I was an emotional wreck. My fiance Dan had been wounded and bled out in front of me. Nothing I did or could have done saved him. At that point I was shattered."

Taking a drink from her sake glass to quiet the slight trembling of her hands she continued, "All I really had left in my life at that time was Shizune, the pervert over there, Orochimaru, our sensei and this necklace. One night I was so far in my cups Jiraiya and Orochimaru became worried for my well being. They both came to get me out of the bar I crawled into and safely home"

"Kami, I was such a fool and a mess that night. I didn't want to be alone and I thought this was my chance with that Snake bastard but that was also the night Jiraiya and I found out that Orochimaru not only didn't swing that way but we found that I was about ten years too old for his tastes."

All eyes were on the Slug Sanin as she filled her glass, the soft clinking the only sound in the office, with another sigh she pressed on.

"I was so let down that I began to cry even more and refused to let go of Jiraiya. Anyway he held me tight as he tried to sooth my broken heart and self esteem. As we held each other I kissed him and one thing led to another. I never told him that he was a father until after Minato was born."

"But that doesn't explain why Minato didn't know you were his parents," Makoto pointed out.

"You're right, it doesn't. When I realized what was going on with my body I talked to sensei and his wife. The scandal that would have resulted had it been known that I, the last of the Senju in the village, royalty in the eyes of that foolish council, was an unwed mother would have been horrendous. Sensei helped to cover things up, giving me carte blanc to travel using it as a cover for my growing belly."

"Shizune and I returned with a healthy baby boy who I said was found abandoned in Tanzuka town. I named him Minato and had sensei place him in the orphanage the Fire Monks ran. It was far better than the one Naruto was placed in but your Lord Kurama destroyed that place during his rampage," Tsunade told Makoto with a harsh glare.

The small fox looked down knowing she was right. It was an act that Kurama regretted everyday he looked at his host. Because of his weakness to that accursed eye Naruto had suffered and lost so much. Truthfully the little fox was at a loss for words after that story but he needed on last question answered.

"And Lord Naruto's family name of Namekazi?"

"My mother's maiden name," answered Jiraiya, "I may not have been able to raise my son but I was determined that he had a clan to fall back on in time of need. No one bothers to know my history as I'm always called the Toad Sanin. However, my family was from a minor civilian trading clan. It was nomadic by nature and tradition and only a few of us decided to settle down and grow roots."

"The family is located in Tanzuka and acts as a brokerage for the family members that continue to travel. Minato was welcomed at once the day I took him with me when he was my student," the white haired man explained his part in his son's life, "It was there that I told him who exactly I was to him."

"I also explained that his mother had given him up for his safety. Had anyone known that Tsunade Senju had given birth to a son his life would have been forfeit because the enemies his great grandfather, great uncle, mother and father had made would have sought him out to be killed for revenge."

Tsunade spoke once again as she sensed that Jiraiya was trying not to allow the pain of remembering his son's time travels with him all those years ago, "So, will you deliver this news to your boss so he can tell the brats?"

"It's something that can no longer be hidden, Naruto needs to know his family. But," he began looking the child's grandparents in the eyes, "He will not know if you two continue to run from your duties to your family. Better for him to believe that he has no living relatives than to have them alive but reluctant to share their lives with him," he scolded.

"That...that won't happen, running off and hiding I mean," Tsunade said holding the foxes gaze, "Jiraiya and I will be here when Naruto returns. While we may not share a house, we will share in his life and help him all we can."

The little fox silently looked at them before nodding his head, his grin lighting up the office, "I believe you will at that. Very well, I shall give Lord Kurama this news that Naruto-kun will not be without family on his return. Lord Hokage, anytime you need help from the foxes Enma has indicated that the monkey clan will act as intermediaries between you and my clan. If you all will now excuse me I shall take my leave."

Once he had spoken his last words the fox popped out of the room to deliver the news to Kurama and his Kits.

Almost at once Kakashi tensed, one of his kage bunshin had dispelled sending him the news they had been waiting for.

"Hokage-sama, they are coming," he told his leader.

"How many?"

"Just the two of them, the mummy is nowhere in sight."

"Good," the elderly man replied as he canceled the privacy seals in the office, "They will not be expecting what happens next."

Just as the seals stopped working the two village elders walked into the office with out asking permission as if it was their office and not their leaders. They had been on Sarutobi's genin and chunin teams long ago, had been trusted friends and advisers during the man's first reign as Hokage. The trouble with them and Danzo sprang from the privileges the trio had stolen for themselves. They had grown to like the power they, as village elders, held and that was something they would try to keep as their own for a long time.

Going behind their team mate's back the three conspired to make their positions a positions for life. Now Hiruzen meant to take back the power they and the council had stolen during the chaotic days after the fox's rampage.

"Hiruzen, why didn't you inform us that the Sanin were in the village?," Koharu demanded.

"Yes, Hiruzen, this should have been brought to our attention once they entered the village," Homura agreed as he adjusted his glasses a smug look of self importance surrounding him.

"That's Hokage-sama to you," snapped Tsunade visibly upset at the lack of respect the old fools had concerning their former teammate and leader.

Turning to face the Slug Princess Koharu began to speak, "Speak for yourself _princess_ , as village elders and members of the council you will show us the respect we deserve."

"Oh, I think that Tsunade-hime is doing just that, showing you the proper respect that is," offered Jiraiya.

As Homura began to face the sage the Hokage spoke up, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, that is enough," he said continuing before the elders could get their own words in , "As for you two, she is correct. I'm the leader of this village not you two. This meeting had nothing to do with you but since you're both here I might as well get it over with."

Taking satisfaction in their stunned looks he held out his hand, "Jiraiya, the scroll," once the mentioned item was in his hand he began issuing orders, "Kakashi, guard the door, I want no intrusions during this hearing."

"As you wish Hokage-sama," came the reply.

"Hearing? What hearing? Hiruzen what are you up to?" the old woman demanded.

At this the Hokage slammed the palm of his hand on to the desk yelling, "Shut up and stand before me! From this point on you will address me in the proper manner!"

Shocked into silence the elders stood glaring at their leader and former teammate. Hiruzen sat looking at them for a few seconds before reading the scroll he was handed. Looking at Jiraiya he asked a question,

"Is this true? The conspiracy runs this deep?"

"Yes sensei, I cross referenced the information my agents developed with what ANBU and the Military Police uncovered. We now have the names of those that sought to take the office of Hokage from the rightful successor."

Glaring at the pair before him he hissed out a question, "Your names are on this list, you will tell me everything. What was your motive to try and steal the office from Minato's chosen successor?"

"What's gotten into you you old fool? We know nothing of a conspiracy," Homura countered.

"I figured as much, Kakashi, give the elder a level two prod to his memory."

"Yes sir," the ANBU captain answered as electricity coated his hand before he touched the spine of the old man in front of him.

While he felt a little shame in enjoying shocking the old fool he felt justified. These were the same elders that called for his fathers punishment after the man put his team ahead of his mission. These two were the leaders of the campaign that not only tarnished his fathers name and deeds but drove him to suicide as well.

They were also the ones that had time and again refused to allow him to adopt his precious little brother Naruto. Now thankfully, they will be paying the piper for all the crimes against not only the boy but the boy's father's wishes as well.

Hearing the man gasp and cry out brought a smile to Kakashi. Once the shock was delivered the man stepped back.

"Once more, what did you have to gain by your actions? Not only did you and your fellow elders conspire against the Hokage in waiting, you helped engineer the council's power grab after the attack. Who thought this all up?"

"Hiruzen! This is insanity, stop this right now!" Koharu yelled.

"To hell with you _Hokage-sama"_ , Homura sneered in an attempt to remain defiant.

"Level five please."

"Yes sir, level five."

Once again the hum of electricity was heard as the smell of ozone filled the office. On contact Homura grunted in pain but still stood.

"Once more please."

"Hiruzen please, remember his heart," pleaded his former teammate.

"Tsunade is here, she'll restart his heart if it stops. Kakashi, again please."

"Yes sir."

At the touch of the mans palm the soon to be former elder collapsed clutching his chest.

"Tsunade, if you will."

As Tsunade tended to the man's heart Hiruzen turned his attention to his other teammate, "Koharu, whose idea was it for the council's power grab, I will ask you only once."

"This is insane, on what grounds are you charging us?"

"I take that as a no, Kakashi, see if you can jolt her memory."

"As you wish sir."

Just as the man's palm drew close the old woman lost her nerve. She knew she was going to die and even if he could save her she knew their childhood friend would sacrifice her and Homura to save himself.

"Wait! Hiruzen, please it wasn't our idea but we had no choice," the old woman was pleading not only for her life but her partner's as well.

"Who?"

"Danzo, Danzo came up with the plan, he's the one that has been encouraging the council to fight you on everything. He want's the hat, he thinks he can do better than you or Minato could have done."

"He would lead us into a war at the smallest of reasons, try to gain power by oppressing the smaller nations! How could you go along with his plans?" roared the Hokage.

"He...he said it was for the good of the village."

"For the good of the village, yes, I can see how a war is good for our village. Next question, who started the rumor that Naruto was fox incarnate and encouraged the mistreatment and physical abuse of the boy?"

"..."

"Kakashi? Level eight."

"At once sir."

"Wait! Danzo, it was all Danzo, he was behind all of this. He wants to be Hokage and doesn't care how he gets the office."

"Naruto is the Hokage in waiting, any and all attacks on him are treason, the same as knowing about them and saying nothing," Jiraiya told the old woman, "Is he that arrogant to do these acts against a child?"

"Danzo only see's the boy as a weapon and not human. The fact that Minato named his son as next in line infuriated the man. Hokage-sama, we tried to talk him out of this path but he had things he would use against us," the old woman said as she tried to shift the blame.

"And the civilian council? Were they all forced to go along?" Tsunade asked.

"No, once Danzo promised the council a cut of Minato and Kushina's assets they were all for the idea. How is Homura?" the woman asked fearing for not only her life but her oldest friends.

"He'll live, what about Naruto? Did the council understand that they would be not only robbing the Hokage in waiting but encouraging harm to befall the boy?"

At this point Homura was shakily standing on his feet, "Who cares about the brat? His mother was an outsider, an Uzumaki, not a proper woman from Konoha, those assets and jutsus are by rights the villages."

Without being told Kakashi had delivered a lethal shock to the man. Once he hit the floor Tsunade revived him for Kakashi to repeat the technique several more times. Like a pair of cats the two toyed with their victim for several minutes before the mans heart burst under the strain.

Koharu was shocked. She had never seen her teammate or the man's students this sadistic and brutal. As she watched her partners cooling body she was asked one last question,

"Is ROOT still active?"

"Yes," she whispered, the fact that she knew that ROOT still operated after it was ordered shut down by Hiruzen and Minato both was another death penalty crime.

"Where is their base?"

"The entrance is behind the Hokage monument, there is a hidden door at the back of the shelters. You'll recognize it, it's the panel that has the chart of the hand seals on it."

Hiruzen looked at his former teammate with sad eyes as he spoke the last question, "How do you enter? And no tricks or deceptions, you are going to be kept alive until this is over. If you have us walk into an ambush or flash them a warning I promise you that what was done to him," here the man pauses and pointedly looked at the body on the floor, "will look like a lover's caress. So tell us, how do you get inside?"

"Push the signs on the wall, Rat-Dog-Tiger-Rat, that will open the passage up. A word of warning, it's patrolled and guarded so take lots of troops."

"Thank you Koharu, I was foolish as our friend stated, but not for the reasons he said. I was foolish to believe in you two even after I began to suspect that you both were involved in the abuse Naruto suffered."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, not only did I let you down I let the village down as well. I knew the boy was not what Danzo said he was but the lie was so convincing."

"I know, Kakashi..."

The death blow was swift, just a palm to the base of the skull with the electrical charge at it's maximum. The old woman felt nothing as she fell like a puppet with it's strings cut.

ANBU was called to take the bodies to T&I for a forensic inspection. A loyal Yamanaka would delve into the silent brains looking for anything else that can be used in the downfall of Danzo Shimura.

That afternoon Danzo was called to the Hokage's office. Instead of appearing at once as he had done in the past he ignored the summons by his leader.. He knew the game was over as soon as rumors began to circulate. It seems that two of the elders he entered the Hokage's office but were not seen to leave. The man decided that he would keep that fool his old friend had become waiting, he, Danzo, was not a dog. He would not answer the Hokage's call as their were still questions where the other elders had gone. Instead Danzo decided to cut his losses and flee with several of his most loyal agents. He also left a nasty surprise for the village, a sleeper agent that didn't even know he was an agent. Danzo laughed at the thought of one of the villages prized ANBU captains destroying a major portion of the villages might with just the right word. As the traitor left his lair for the last time a smile played on his lips, when the time is right he would cripple the village in a way no one else could.

At the same time all available ANBU, Jonin and Chunin ranked shinobi's were briefed for the raid on ROOT HQ. Earlier Makoto was contacted by Enma on behalf of the Hokage, to the man's surprise the fox clan provided the best of their clan mates to help out. When it was clear that the last elder was not going to show the go sign was given and ANBU along with the most trusted Jonin personnel surged into the tunnel system ROOT called home.

Foxes the size of wolves would back the combat fighters while foxes of average size raced along the underground passages scouting out enemy numbers and locations. Their secondary task was to find and relay the locations of any hidden exits and entrances. The last group were foxes the size of Makoto, these were the tricksters. Their job was to open locks and disable seals to prevent their human comrades from getting killed or injured.

If an explosive tag or other booby trap caught a fox it just be dispelled to their home world. Makoto's sister Asahina was teamed with Kakashi and his group as they entered Danzo's lair. Working quickly she had disabled and disarmed all the traps and devices that held her human teammates at bay.

Inside the safe and desk was a treasure trove of information regarding Danzo's black operations. Kakashi found evidence linking the old man to many unsolved missing person cases, proxy wars and assassination attempts on political and military figures not only in other countries but the Land of Fire as well.

When the last elder failed to show as requested the raid was executed without a second thought. The ROOT nins fought well but all were eventually over come and defeated. Kakashi's team had managed to seize Danzo's office without a fight. The man had been caught flatfooted with the suddenness of the raid as the still open wall safe indicated.

One outcome of the raids were the discovery of many of the missing Konoha shinobi. Most had vanished when they were fresh genin on their first mission outside the protective walls of the village. Despite Danzo's mantra of doing what's in the best interest of Konoha, he had severely damaged the ranks of the villages military forces. By kidnapping promising young genin and then brain washing them to be loyal only to himself Danzo had made the village weaker than it should have been.

In the end it had taken weeks to remove the tongue seals on nearly all of ROOTs forces. The only ones that didn't have the seal was his commanders. These were taken to Inoichi and Ibiki to be interrogated. The seal itself lead the Hokage and ANBU back to the Hyuga elders.

In a Faustian deal with the devil himself the elders provided the traitor with a modified 'caged bird' seal to ensure absolute loyalty and and prevent any of his agents speaking his name or details of missions not just to enemy captors, but the intelligence officers of their own home. Their reason for providing the seal was simple. They viewed the current clan heads heir as weak and useless because the girl was shy and kind hearted.

With Danzo's backing as Hokage they would be able to rid themselves of not only the current head, Hiashi, but his weak daughter as well. The man had recently began speaking out against the seal the branch house wore. It was necessary they argued as it kept the lower house members in line and compliant to their wishes.

The one thing that disgusted Sarutobi and the Shinobi council was the discovery that Danzo had for sometime been working with Konoha's deadliest traitor, the Snake Sanin, Orochimaru. The information pointed to both men's involvement in the Nine Tails' rampage. Danzo's journals also detailed all the attacks made on Naruto and later Sakura. It was all there laid out in a seemingly insignificant black book with a red spine.

The reason was not out of doing what he felt best for the village as he always proclaimed his actions to be, no, nothing so altruistic and patriotic as that. His reasons were the same as any would be petty despot, jealousy and power. Simply put, he felt that he was better qualified the Minato to lead the village.

In his mind Danzo felt that he had earned the right to lead because of his age and experience, not to mention his political connections. The man had set up his own private ANBU style operation. At one time they were of use, the perfect weapons to use against an enemy that could be denied as the agents did not officially exist on the record books of the Leaf.

All that changed however when Danzo began to use ROOT for his own purposes. He played a dangerous game of instigating wars by proxy with the smaller nations that acted as buffer regions between the five major powers on the continent. The final straw was his involvement in Rain. Some of his agents were caught by Jiraiya's spies and mercenaries that had items that led them back to the Village Hidden in The Leaves.

That had been the final straw and the man was ordered to shut down ROOT. His punishment for going against the Hokage's orders were harsh, forcible retirement from the shinobi forces and blood oath that would protect the village secrets that he knew. Revealing any one of those secrets would activate the seals Minato and Jiraiya had carved into the man's flesh killing him instantly. Unlike the caged bird seal or the seal placed on his agents this was autonomous, it would activate only on certain conditions. It couldn't be activated by a person or other external means. Nor could it be rendered safe, it was

The second reason was far more base and common, greed. Minato Namekazi was a man that lived modestly all his life. The same with his wife Kushina Uzumaki. To them they did not need an extravagant life style to be happy, however, that's not to say they were poor. Far from it, over the years before he became a Jonin Minato had received a monthly stipend of 10,000 Ryo from anonymous benefactor on top of the stipend the village provided to all orphans while in school. Later the gift supplemented the young man's mission pay.

Unknown to either Minato and later Kushina, that 'gift' was small portion of his father's, Jiraiya, earnings from the man's Icha Icha book series. Minato was no fool and over the years invested his money into a wide range of businesses in the village. This was his original retirement plan with Kushina, he had planned on retiring at age thirty and growing his clan with Kushina's help. That all changed when to everyone's surprise he was given the title of Fourth Hokage.

More important than wealth was the jutsu library that had been entrusted to Kushina after the fall of the Village Hidden in The Whirlpool. Jutsu's meant power and power above all else is what Danzo craved. In his eyes, as well as the now deceased Homura, Kushina Uzumaki lost all rights to those techniques when her home village fell. Which, according to the man's journals, ROOT had a hand in the betrayal.

For that incident Danzo had justified his actions as the result of Uzu's refusal to teach him certain forbidden high level Fujitsu seals and techniques. Danzo lived by the credo, 'If I can't have it neither can you'. The perceived insult was all the reason he needed to stab Konoha's most loyal ally in the back. In doing this and letting it slip that ROOT was involved was all the reason for the survivors to go underground and not trust the Leaf village for decades.

By the end of the day many mysteries had been solved regarding the village and it's elders, the problem was however, as one mystery was closed out another opened up. Just how deep had the rot spread in the village?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

One week later a council meeting was called by the civilian council to discuss the whereabouts of the missing village elders and the increased ANBU and MP activity within the village. As a whole the civilian council over time and with the encouragement of the deposed elders had come to believe that they were in charge and the Hokage was largely a ceremonial position with no power but what they allowed him to have.

Today they would find out how very wrong they were. The first thing that should have tipped them off was that they had called for the meeting to begin at eight AM on the dot. It was now ten in the morning and not one of the shinobi clans, major and minor alike, had shown. Not only that their pet Hokage had failed to come running as he normally does when they demanded his presence. The second sign things were not going their way was when they had had enough waiting and decided to leave. Their way was barred not only by members of the Hokage's personal ANBU detail but by members of the villages Military Police.

The third sign that things were not going their way was when, at eleven AM, the Hokage swept into the chambers in full battle armor and flanked by his two loyal students. As they proceeded to his seat they were followed by multiple squads of ANBU who wordlessly began to restrain and remove fully eighty percent of the assembled civilian council members. As the detained members were taken out one door the heads of all the shinobi clans entered from the opposite side.

As they took their seats the Hokage handed a scroll to an uncharacteristically serious faced Jiraiya. Nodding as his leader took his seat the Toad Sage cleared his throat and stepped forward. Opening the scroll the man began to read the contents to the remaining members of the council.

"As of seven AM, Friday last week, Konohagakure has been in a state of war and under martial law. Concurrent investigations by three offices concerning public safety, internal and external security, have delivered to the office of the Hokage evidence of treason by members of this council and the village elders Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura."

Hearing the shrieks of distress outside of the tower Jiraiya figured the detained council members and citizens alike have begun to see the suspended corpses of the two executed elders. Allowing himself a small smile he continued,

"As a result of a tribunal hearing elders Utatane and Mitokado were found guilty of treasonous activities and therefore executed. By the order of the Hokage and Daimeyo's offices the civilian council is hereby dissolved to be reformed at such a time that the clan heads, Hokage and senior members of the shinobi forces deem appropriate. All parties that are not a part of the Shinobi council are to vacate this venue at once. Those that refuse shall be considered in partnership with the detained members and traitors. They will arrested at once for treason. You have five minutes to comply."

Keeping an impassive look on his face the Toad Sage sat down next to his sensei and teammate. The civilians were shocked speechless as they looked at the faces of Hiruzen Sarutobi and the heads of the ninja clans. Not once in their recent memory had they seen every seat on the shinobi side occupied as they were at this time. The only seats empty were the ones for the Uzumaki and Namekazi clans. What shocked everyone was the sight of the Senju and Hatake seats being occupied, a clone of Kakashi but they didn't know that in the Hatake seat and Tsunade's apprentice warming the seat of the Senju clan.

As the civilian council filed out in shock the Hokage turned to the ANBU standing next to him and spoke loud enough for everyone in the room could hear him,

"Baboon, Weasel, pass the word to the citizens. Today at fifteen hundred hours there will be an announcement regarding the last weeks events. Bear, continue the investigations of the remaining council members. The rest of you meet me at the Hyuga compound in ten minutes. Hiashi, you, your daughters and Nephew are as of this moment in protective custody.

After watching an elder use the seal on a stubborn seven year old Neji the man had vowed to rid the clan of that barbaric tradition. Because of that the clan's elders, including his father, decided among themselves that Hiashi Hyuga was to be eliminated. As he stood in front of his village leader the man brought forward his nephew Neji.

"About our agreement Hokage-sama..." the man began.

"I did not forget my friend, Jiraiya, if you would be so kind," the Hokage answered with a small smile and his 'grandfather' voice as he looked at the three children in front of him.

"At once sensei," came Jiraiya's voice as he set about his work. Five minutes later Neji's seal was neutralized. It would still be visible for the near future but it would soon fade into his skin without a trace.

Hiashi nodded his thanks to the Sanin, Jiraiya's help in rendering the seal useless was a condition for his help, to render safe the caged bird seal that was placed against his orders upon his nephews head. It made him sick that of all the clans in the village his was the only one that treated half of the clan as slaves and servants. His dear brother had been caged in that manner and it made him sick. They were twins, there was nothing that said they couldn't run the clan as equals. It was the old men that clung to traditions best left in the dark ages.

One hour later the Hyuga elders were under arrest and waiting the tender mercies of Anko and her section. When she was done with these old bastards they would welcome the executioners sword with open arms and a smile. Of that she was sure. The look on the clan elders faces when ANBU stormed the compound as the sentries belonging to the branch house stepped aside was priceless. Anko had laughed and smiled at the shocked faces of the ancient bastards. Hiashi had sent Hinata to the branch house the day before to inform them as to what was going to happen in a day or two and instructions on how to help. One of the instructions was to ready a place safe from the byakugan for the three children. Now as the raid began he and his girls were nowhere in sight being guarded by the branch members that Hinata loved and cared about so much.

When the raid began the sentries were to stand aside and let the long arm of the Hokage do it's duty. If they were asked to assist in locating an individual they were to help as in addition to detaining the elders Hiashi had given Hiruzen a list of main house members that supported said elders. Today was going to be a day of changes, Hiashi thought, and some of those changes would be painful. Smiling at the children with him he allowed his branch family guardians to take him and the kids to a place of safety.

Two hours later found a large crowd gathered at the Hokage Tower. It was rare for the village leader to call the citizens to the tower for an announcement. It was quicker and easier to send a few teams of genin out to hand out leaflets and tack posters to walls and poles. To have the man himself address the village was only for important news and events. Now as they waited they could see their leader walk to the edge of the towers balcony.

As he stood a hush settled on the crowd as it strained it's collective ears. Using a simple amplification jutsu the old man began to speak to his village. "I suppose you all are wondering why I called for this gathering. You are here to be informed of a conspiracy that the majority of the adults in this village are as guilty of as well as the principles accused."

Seeing the shocked looks on the crowd the man smiled and continued, "A few years ago I stood here and told you of the death of our beloved Minato and his wishes that his son be seen not only as a hero but the boys naming as the fifth Hokage. Many if not all of you chose not to respect that wish and decided to believe a lie instead."

"You fools followed the words of traitors and drove the Godaime Hokage In Waiting out of his village. If I were to order ANBU to execute all those that did harm on the boy this village would cease to be. Consider yourselves, the simple masses lucky as only the leaders and conspirators on the council are to be punished."

As he finished he pointedly glanced at the gibbet that held the bodies of two of the elder council members. The fear these people felt was palpable now and Hiruzen decided to make it worse. With a gesture a genjutsu dropped as a gallows appeared with the members of the fox hunt that had almost killed Naruto and Sakura a couple of weeks ago pleading for their lives. Almost twenty people were on the stage with nooses around their necks.

At a signal the traps opened and all fell to their deaths. Hiruzen's voice to a harsh tone, "Over the years I have tried to reason with all of you, show you that Naruto was not what you believed he was. The events of the last of your fox hunts have made me realize that there is no talking and reasoning with you fools. Today that all ends, bring them out," he ordered as the half dozen shinobi were led to the gallows stage in chains.

"These traitors will not enjoy a quick death that the others received. Instead, for their crimes they will die in a very slow, painful and public death."

One of the crowd that felt brave called out, "What was their crime? They were only trying to finish the job the fourth had started!"

The Hokage and his students shook with rage, "Their crimes you ask? Fine I will tell you of their crimes. Failure to obey my order that Naruto and Sakura be protected from harm at all costs, failure to protect the last of the royal family of Uzu and the attempted murder of the Hokage."

Another fool yelled back, "Why would they want to kill you? And why are we hearing of it now?"

"It wasn't me they had tried to kill as I'm only filling the seat and acting as Regent until the true Hokage is of age and ability to take the seat. Did not anyone listen when it was announced that Minato had named his son as his successor? The son of your hero that all of you are so ready to kill? These shinobi not only failed at obeying their orders, they tried many times to kill their rightful leader, as all of you have done many times!"

"I now sentence this scum to death, Tsunade if you will."

Tsunade walked to the first man who had tears in his eyes whispering for mercy, he didn't know Naruto was the son of the fourth. As Tsunade approached his pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. Leaning down to whisper in the man's Tsunade hissed,"Mercy? You want mercy? My grandson Naruto plead for his life the other night and what did you do? Did you do your duty to your Hokage and protect him? No, you threw a poison laced kunai into his body and then boasted of your skill at hitting such a small target. As you asked for mercy like my grandson did you shall receive it in the same amount you showed your Hokage."

The mercy never happened as he was injected with a poison that attacked the chakra pathways as well as turning a persons chakra against it's owner. As Tsunade walked down the line dispensing the lethal doses she smiled at the slow rate of spread the poison had. She had made a trip to Suna and paid a visit to her rival in all things poisonous. Chiryo not only agreed to provide the Slug Sanin the poison she asked for the old woman custom made one that would cause the most agony for the longest tolerable time. Tolerable to the executioners and witnesses not the condemned as the death cries would get on one's nerves after a wait for death was a long one, it took each ninja a full ten minutes of agony until their cries ceased and their bodies stilled. When the last was pronounced dead the old man resumed speaking.

"As of this morning the Fire Lord and I have dissolved the civilian council with most of them arrested and facing the same charges the late elders faced. In addition the remaining elder, Danzo Shimura has been found to be the instigator of these crimes and has fled the village. He is now declared a missing nin and he is to be killed on sight."

"As if his actions toward young Naruto were bad enough, I was given definitive proof that he has been working with Orochimaru, providing him with healthy persons for the Snake's continued experiments. Shimura has been proved to also be behind the epidemic of missing people in the village. Even with the ongoing investigations we are still unsure of the extent of his crimes."

Before I send you all home to think over your actions and mistreatment of two innocent children, one that has had his legacy and birthright denied him, are there any questions or do you foolish villagers understand your own crimes against them?"

Once more a voice rang out but the Hokage smiled at this one. It belonged to the man that saw Naruto and Sakura for what they were, scared and hungry little kids, "Where are they now? Ever since the last attempt no one has seen either one?"

"They are in exile seeing that they were not safe or welcome in their own village. I allowed a retainer of his mother's side to train them. As a condition for taking the children under his wing, their sensei will be informing the pair of Naruto's heritage and titles as well as his position in the village as the son of the Yellow Flash and his fathers successor. I would assume when the two find out the truth that was denied him they will not be happy."

Seeing the look on the faces below him made the man smile. Only now it was dawning on them that the child they had abused, scorned and tried to hurt or kill was the son of the leader they adored in life and death. He was also the son of the most dangerous and short tempered kunoichi the village ever knew. A collective shiver ran through the crowd. Kami help them if Naruto inherited his mother's thirst for revenge.

As the crowd dispersed they were still in a state of shock. If what they had been told was true then the whole of the village, civilian and ninja alike, were all guilty of treasonous acts. Everyone of said acts against the son of their beloved Yondaime. Over time as more information was revealed many people began to turn themselves in for their part of the campaign of abuse against the small blonde and his friend.

Each one was turned loose being told that they would have to live with what they had done. Some could not live with the guilt and took their lives. Tsunade reported that the suicide rate had went up in the days following the announcement of the crimes of the council and mistreatment of their Hokage in waiting. Hiruzen to grim pleasure in that bit of news, the worst of the bunch were actually doing his job for him in punishing the guilty.

/

Over the next few years many changes were made in relation to how the village was run. Tsunade had taken over the hospital and began training medical classes at the academy to the students. By the time Naruto returns his graduating class would be boasting a few trained medic nins. It was her hope that the medics would increase the rate of survival for the squads.

Tsunade also began to help the Hokage with his workload. It was no secret the man was old and had been enjoying his retirement before the foxes attack. As it was now, he was acting as regent, warming the seat for Naruto until he came of age. Tsunade had begun to train for the job after talking to her teacher one day. The man wanted to spend his days looking over and training his grandson. When her grandson returned she would take over the role of regent and with Jiraiya and sensei's help train him for the role.

But for all the good that had taken place since the day of judgment as the people called it there still came a tragedy that Danzo personally took credit for. While on a mission Itachi Uchiha crossed paths with a plain unassuming man The man shared a drink with the prodigy as he rested from a day of travel. During their conversation the man uttered a phrase from Jiraiya's first book. That was all, one little phrase of little consequence. Two days later Itachi Uchiha had slain his his entire family but for the few that were out of the village and his precious little brother. Itachi could not bring himself to harm Sasuke physically so he did the worst thing to him without leaving a mark on his body, for seventy two hours Sasuke Uchiha relived the slaughter of his family while tied to a stump. He was eight years old.


	5. Chp 3 Best Years Of Our LivesIn The Fle

Tip Of The Spear

Chap 3

Part One

The Best Days Of Our Lives

 _Dedicated to my Brothers and Sisters of Navy Squadron HCS-5_

 _Without you and our shared times I would not have the knowledge to inspire this chapter. Long live the Firehawks, may they protect those they serve without fail._

Once the young couple had checked in at the receiving kiosk they were sent to a nearby cafe to get something to eat. They, along with few others, were shown to a large table in the back. The waitress mentioned that they could have anything on the menu, the meals were paid for by the Navy. In lots of cases they found out it was the only meal a lot of kids had until the next morning. When all were finished they made their way back to the kiosk and sat down to wait.

After a short while Naruto and Sakura, along with about a dozen other recruits were loaded onto a bus for the ride to basic training. The actual processing of the recruits was loud and fast, cultural shock at it's best. Keep the Boots on their toes with no time to think.

The longest part was filling out more paperwork. After that a mass urinalysis and then phone calls to let family know that their loved one had arrived safe and sound came an inspection of everyone's bags and other item's they had brought with them. More than once the call of 'CONTRABAND' rang out as someone else was discovered to have an item not allowed because of regulations. In some cases it was a cell phone or some other similar device, others as in the case of a girl next to Sakura, a 'personal pleasure device'. That caused a few laughs and comments from the Petty Officers in the room overseeing the afternoon's festivities that went into the late hours of the evening.

Once all that was done Naruto and Sakura went their separate ways to their new barracks buildings and into the machine that would make them Sailors.

Naruto grabbed his towel, fresh underwear, shaving kit and shower shoes better known as flip-flops and made his way to the head to get cleaned up. Knowing what was ahead of him and coming prepared he snapped a lock on the locker he had claimed to secure his things. Once he was under the shower head and it's streams of hot water he felt fatigue set in. According to his body clock it was close to ten PM back home but midnight here. Quickly finishing up he shaved and went to bed. As he settled into the lower bunk he was pulled out by a large young man slightly older than himself.

"That's where I'm sleeping punk, find another bed," the guy snarled.

Naruto looked at him an shook his head, it was too late for this, "I was here first so push off, the top one is free take that one."

"I don't think so Jap," he said making Naruto's eyes to narrow. While not prevalent at home, there were some older people that had lived through WWII and had never put away their hatred of the Japanese. So while it was annoying to him he considered the source. This time it was different, the slur was coming from a peer, a fellow recruit and for some reason it hurt. Distant memories of beatings and calls of Daemon surfaced. The man saw the look on Naruto's face and decided to add salt to the wound.

"Now what? You going to cry you little bitch?" he asked as he slapped Naruto hard across the face.

Seeing the brewing trouble another teen slipped out to find the duty officer and bring him in to stop things before they got...worse.

As they entered the bay everyone saw the larger man slug Naruto in the gut bending him over. As the teen straightened he caught the look of the uniformed man, a subtle nod of permission. No one likes a bully, his Shipmates because of his actions towards them and the leadership because of the negative impact to morale and unit performance. Naruto, because of his uniqueness as well as Sakura, had had his 201 file read and reread many times before and since his arrival to RTC. In it was flagged, Black Belt holder in many Japanese martial disciplines. Regional Teen Male title holder for not only San Diego, but Southern California and the West Coast as well. If there was anyone that could and would handle a bully it was Seaman Recruit Namikaze.

As Naruto stood back up his attacker struck out again with a left handed hay-maker. Naruto caught the punch, pivoted and gave the man a palm strike to the ribs. He then continued the pivot still holding the mans wrist until he had the offending arm twisted out of the socket and before he ended the fight he whispered into the guys ear,"If you continue to bully people I will end you, that is if you're still around."

Releasing the man he gave him a shove into the wall. The man had hit it hard and was sitting on the floor crying in pain as his dislocated limb hung uselessly at his side. The duty officer had two other men take the bully to the duty office and began to find out what happened. All the stories matched, SN Namikaze had just bedded down and was pulled out of his rack and assaulted. No charges against the victor then, the bully however, had won a trip to the hospital and then the brig. His Navy career over before it began.

After the last question had been answered the lights went out and the first day was over.

Morning came four hours after Naruto and the rest had bedded down at oh-five-fucking-hundred. The darkened squad bay came alive as the lights were turned on and four men strolled through blowing a whistle and beating the inside of a trash can with a billy club. "Revelie, revelie, revelie! All hands heave out and trice up!" came the call as almost eighty recruits jumped out of their skin.

Naruto lay in bed for a moment longer as one of the men yelled at him, "Wakie,wakie sweetheart! Drop your cock and grab your socks! Time to get up!"

Naruto rolled out with a groan, it had been a long day yesterday and it was too early for this he thought but he set about dressing himself. As he sat down he drew some looks as he put his feet into a pair of tabi socks, the split toed footwear the most Japanese wore. Even though he was raised in the US he and Sakura wore them as a way of staying in touch with the culture they had left behind. Putting on a black and red Whiskey Rebels tee shirt the Company Commanders or CC's noted the orange and black tattoo of a nine tailed fox with the tails displayed like a fan.

"Come on Foxie, time to move, the faster you dress the faster you get chow," one of the CC's told him.

"Yes sir," Naruto replied as he quickly laced up his Doc Martins. He and Sakura had been into the punk scene from the start of middle school and unless it was a formal or sports function, and later on JROTC, Docs were all they wore.

As soon as he was dressed he and the others ran down the stairs and formed a height line in the barracks courtyard. Once formed up they were told to count off by ten and soon the call of "One sir, Two sir, etc;" was heard as the men were formed up into a column eight men wide and ten men long. At the command they moved off as the CC's called a cadence to get them to at least appear to be seen marching.

At the same time Sakura was facing the same ordeal, while nothing had been said about her hair color as it took the shade of a light red or dark strawberry blond, it was the comments of her pink Kitsune with it's own nine tails fanned out on her shoulder but while Naruto's was plain hers had kanji above it reading, _Naruto's Vixen._ When she explained what the kanji spelled out the night before she was lightly teased and over time the girls began to call her "Little Vixen" as she stood barely five foot four. The ones that had seen her next to her six foot two husband thought it fitting. She explained that Naruto had a similar one without the writing. She got dressed in her boots, a pair of jeans and a black Cold Feelings tee shirt.

Going through the same routine as her husband Sakura was soon 'marching' to breakfast. As the formation stopped out side the base galley she glanced to the left and her heart stood still, Naruto was next to her, not more than five feet away. Knowing that it would be trouble to speak she began to move her left hand fingers in slight subtle movements, the ANBU sign language.

" _I missed you, first night in forever that I didn't wake up next to you."_

Naruto smiled wide and signed back, _I know, it was hell trying to go to sleep with out making love first."_

 _"You Baka"_

 _"Yes hime, but I'm your baka."_

Seeing the grin on Sakura's face one of the female Company Commanders walked up, "Any reason you're twitching your hand and grinning like an idiot Recruit?"

"No ma'am," Sakura replied, "Just happy to see my husband next to me," she told the woman still smiling.

"Husband? Which one?" the CC asked before holding up her hand, "Never mind, the tall blond one with the same grin right?"

"Yes ma'am, am I in trouble ma'am?" Sakura asked.

Looking at her and Naruto the woman had not heard a peep from either and there wasn't any waving or blowing kisses so as far as she was concerned they were good. "No, smiling is okay, you've been told the rules?" seeing a nod she continued, "You a newly wed?"

"Yes ma'am, about six months."

"Must've been difficult last night, so like I said, smiling is okay. Everyone should be happy about something, just don't break the rules," the CC told her but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

Soon the line began to move and Sakura and Naruto had their first Navy breakfast. Eggs any style, ham bacon, hash browns, hot and cold cereals and anything they wanted to drink. Naruto's appetite made itself known and he took a serving of every item, some he'd not seen before like grits, but he amazed his table mates as he wolfed everything down. Sakura frowned at his antics but kept quiet and ate her meal a little slower. It was painful for the two of them to be so close and not be able to talk or hold one another but soon that pain was pushed to the side as everyone finished their food and went outside to fall back into formation.

And so the couples nine week training period began. Over the nearly three month period they slowly became Sailors. One thing that stood out for both, since their arrival both Naruto and Sakura had shown themselves to be natural leaders. So much so than in the middle of their second week they were asked to be Recruit Chief Petty Officers or as it was verbally shortened to, R-Poc. While it made no rhyme or reason that was how it was spoken.

Now on top of their training they both had to learn to lead the Navy way. While not as strict or power mad some of the others were they both had standards and they were determined to ensure their fellow recruits lived up the them. Both companies had come out first in honors for male and female training divisions and Naruto's company lost by one point for the overall top for that training cycle to Sakura's.

As promised upon graduation the two were advanced to Seaman (SN) for Naruto and Hospitalman (HN) for Sakura. It also meant that they were beginning their actual career as E-3s making more than most of their peers. Upon graduation they would be advanced or frocked to SO3 for Naruto _if_ he completes BUDS and graduates as a SEAL. Sakura would pick up HM3 when she completes her "A" school as a Corpsman. However, the rank had it's price, the couple had to sign a contract for six years and they had to complete it regardless of completion of their training. At any time they could by dropped and sent to the fleet without a specialty, for them, a fate worse than death as it would leave them wanting for experience before they returned.

However, that did not happen. Sakura was the first to graduate, her school was a mere 19 weeks and she was home every night by five in the afternoon. On completion she filled out her preferences for posting and instead of a combat unit at Camp Pendleton she was sent to the Marine Corps boot camp next door to San Diego's airport. Aside from duty days she was home with dinner ready for her Naruto when he was able to come home.

Naruto on the other hand was screwed, literally. His training was a minimum of 59 weeks not counting his three week BUDS training which was a weeding out process. Hell week was the worst, little to no sleep, uncounted hours in the water, fortunately it was still summer so it wasn't what it could be. Little time to eat, people shouting and firing machine guns in the air while others were tossing M80 fire crackers in maniacal glee.

To Naruto the worst was getting wet, not in the ocean, that was expected. No, it was when he and his group were on the concrete doing what ever exercise was yelled out as instructors with garden hoses wet everyone down. And as far as he was concerned the worst of that was taking the flow of water in the face. The next worse was being wet and told to make a 'sugar cookie'. At that command he had to run to the beach soaking wet, drop and roll until every square inch of his body was covered in sand.

Kurama was not happy during this time as he had to heal his host and dull his pain so the teen could pass. In the long term it meant that the fox would not get any sleep for the next few days. To him however it was worth it, as it gave him new ideas to help the kit later in life when he returns home. As for Naruto, well, this was far easier to deal with than his time trying to survive on Konoha's streets after he was kicked out of the orphanage.

This was the time that guys would break, the stress they were under was enormous. Naruto however shook it off and tried to encourage the ones flagging to hang in there. "Soon it would be over", he'd tell them but for the most part these were the ones that would get up and shuffle like an old man, ring the bell three times and set his helmet down. After talking it over with his instructors the poor soul would be whisked away never to be seen or heard of again.

At the same time Naruto just thought back to his days as a stray in Konoha with Sakura as they tried to survive on the streets before the Old Man found them. Looking back Naruto found it ironic that those days of deprivation and fear would be put to good use during this phase of his training. Soon the dreaded Hell Week was over and Naruto was helped to his rack by the guys that had already gone through the experience.

As soon as his head hit the pillow the teen was fast asleep. One of the others called Sakura and told her to go to bed, he passed. It was common knowledge that the wives would band together and some of the younger ones, like Sakura, would worry and not go to bed till late as the week wore on. Hearing the voice on the other end was all she needed and her head hit the pillow. She made sure to thank her Chief when she reported to work the next morning. The man had noticed that something was off when the girl was in class.

As he talked to her he found out that her husband was on Coronado undergoing BUDS. He told her to tell him when Naruto began Hell Week and he would see what he could do for her. As it was, the first days she was fine, it was the last day and a half that had her at her end. As she told the Chief what was going on he sent her home and told her to come back when she knew he had passed. He was granting her a 48 hour special liberty since she was useless as she was at the moment.

 _Flashback 24 hours_

Going home she found Kurama waiting for her. "Uncle, where is he?" she asked.

The daemon smiled at her and said, "He's fine, he sent me here to see how you're doing."

"Ah, I was sent home for the next couple of days because my mind is on my baka."

"As I said Sakura, he's fine. In fact believe it or not, all that time you and the idiot were street rats is paying off."

"What? How is the worst possible days of our lives helping him?"

"Simple, this Hell Week, it's mostly a mind game, not that physical. If he gets hurt he keeps his mouth shut and I heal him."

"Okay, so he's doing fine otherwise?"

"Yes...oh for Kami's sake what did he do this time?" the daemon cried out before speaking to Sakura one last time," Be right back, he broke his arm," with that Kurama vanished in a shunshin.

Sakura walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake and a cup, "I need this," she whispered as Kurama reappeared.

"He's fine, it was a green break, combined with my healing factor and his Uzumaki blood the instructors scolded him for crying over a pulled muscle."

Sakura giggled a little and offered her adopted uncle the bottle, "The little knucklehead has us both worried then, here, have a drink you look like you could use one."

"Thank you Sakura-chan, while I hate those that enslaved me and my family, I deeply care for you two."

"Ahh, that's sweet, don't worry, I won't tell anyone that uncle Kurama is a softy," she giggled.

"Only you and the kits children can know, I shudder to think what he would do if he knew."

"He does know and he cares as much for you as you do him, but yeah, he'd say something stupid if it was public knowledge. Anything else about my idiot husband?"

"Well...yeah there is," as he said that Kurama walked to Sakura and wrapped her into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, "That's from him, he only gets a little time to sleep but you are all he dreams of. Well, you and that ramen stand in Konoha."

"Figures, you going now?"

"I'm afraid so, they're doing rock landings with the rafts in a little bit. Have to keep him from drowning. Sleep tight, it's just one more day," and with that the daemon was gone.

 _End Flashback_

At the end of the three week course there were thirty men left of an eighty man training company. Naruto Stood in his dress whites alongside his fellow graduates. In the audience were not only Sakura, also in her dress whites, but Kurama and Uncle Tetsuo in his Captain's dress uniform as well as several other 'family' members wearing either a Navy or Marine uniform. For one Sailor the amount of senior ranked personnel that were attending was amazing.

Sakura was grinning as she saw Naruto march out with the others. As each man's name was called their wife, mother or girlfriend would walk up and pin the SEAL Trident on their man's chest. Sakura was smiling and shaking at the same time. She was very proud of Naruto and gave him a very loving look as she pinned his badge on. Her husband was on his way to becoming one of the elite of their adopted nations military.

For the next two years Naruto was on the go with training detachments to the Island, San Clemente Island to be exact, NAS Fallon for desert warfare training, jump school at Ft Benning and other locations. The last school he had to take was twelve weeks of language training. Of all the languages he could have taken he had picked Portuguese. His reasoning was that he already spoke Spanish and Japanese as well as English and the next hot spots were looking like Latin America or Africa due to cartels trying to get more drugs into Europe and North America.

After that the now nineteen year old was assigned to a Team and began more specialized training. While hectic he and Sakura didn't feel stress on their marriage for one thing. The last night prior to basic training the two had made love and while this was a regular activity even before they were hitched, this time it was special..

At the height of their orgasms Naruto had allowed some of Kurama's chakra to leak out and then bit Sakura on the shoulder. The result was a mate mark that linked the two in more ways than one. The mark itself was the pink fox 'tattoo' on Sakura's shoulder. The kanji was actually a seal that stored some of the foxes chakra for healing and other purposes, just in case. At the same time Naruto's fox tattoo appeared. It was a link, that while not allowing for communication it did let the other know that their mate was okay and to a certain extent, what they were feeling.

At the end of Sakura's initial posting she requested and was granted orders to a helicopter unit on North Island. This particular one had only two missions, Combat Search And Rescue, C/SAR, and Special Warfare Support. Meaning that they flew the SEALs in and out of danger. This was what Sakura wanted and that's what she got. She even managed to wear down the command and got them to send her to Rescue Swimmers school.

When the teen girl came back she began to rack up hours in flight. She was the units Doc and the men were very protective of her. The one downside of picking up her Aircrew wings, her call sign. School was in Pensacola Florida on the Gulf coast. Since she was a girl that loved the water she would spend time at the beach. It was there that her classmates, two of which were in her home squadron, saw her mate-mark, her pink fox 'tattoo'. That was all it took, on her arrival home she found a pair of leather name patches that indicated she was an Aircrewman but it was what the Riggers had written on it that made her blush. Inscribed in gold leaf were the words, "HM2 Sakura "Vixen" Namekazi".

As mentioned her unit was very protective of the young girl to the point she was adopted by the weapons shop. In fact the first time she flew to the Island she was swept up into Naruto's arms it almost caused a scene. Two of the Ordnancemen that had flown out with her stormed over and demanded that Naruto leave their little sister and Doc alone. These were the guys that had taken Sakura under their wing and taught her how to shoot everything the squadron owned and they viewed her as their own family.

For her part Sakura just laughed and with a big grin introduced Naruto to her two pet Ordies. She explained that Naruto was her husband and they'd been married for almost three years. That day Naruto made two more friends. As that happened Sakura thought to herself 'why couldn't that have been that way in Konoha?'

One year later the Narco-war had heated up as the US and NATO began to deploy forces to counter the cartels and their influence. Naruto's team was sent to work with the Brazilian forces near the border with Columbia. Sakura's unit flew in support and Naruto was a frequent visitor to their spaces. Being a married couple they decided to share quarters in the barracks they operated out of. Even though it was on a 'male only' floor neither unit CO cared or bothered to say anything. Not only did Sakura's unit know Naruto, everyone on Naruto's detachment knew Sakura. She was as fiery as girls come and not shy about putting in her opinion and for that reason her husbands team accepted her.

Sakura's unit had the job of flying the Teams into and out of their patrol areas. On many flights would see the young couple sharing the same aircraft. On those flights there was a lot of kidding with Sakura sitting in her husbands lap or the two acting like a normal married couple on their way to work. Once the call that they were ten minutes from the LZ came things changed, Sakura began to rig the Fast Ropes and then to crew her weapon. Her favorite was the Mini-gun but for most flights she was behind the M240 since the other weapon would block the door that was the only way out. Just before they began the insertion of the Team Naruto would lean over and give his wife a quick kiss before he went out the door and down the rope. It was their ritual that no one interfered with as it was taken as Naruto's good luck routine. Most of the time the couples antics were accepted and joked about but they were never told to knock any of it off.

There was just one thing that annoyed both units, as mentioned, they all shared a barracks building that had two man rooms. Naruto and Sakura had a room near the center on the second floor. One of their rituals when Naruto returned from a mission was that they would get to their room as soon as they could and make love non-stop until they both dropped off to sleep. The bad thing was the walls were thin and both CO's shared a room next to them and on the other side was two of Sakura's fellow aircrew.

So with thin walls one would think that they would be a little...discrete and quiet. Not so, Sakura had a nickname in Konoha, the Banshee, because of her high pitched screams she would let loose when Naruto did something stupid. During their love making Sakura lived up to that name. The first time it happened the ordnance crew broke down their door, weapons drawn, because they thought she was being tortured and killed for the amount of 'OH GOD's" she screamed out.

When they realized that she was okay Sakura's boy's turned beet red. There, in full view was their little sister in all her glory. Without a word the 'rescue squad' slowly backed out of the room, all eyes glued on the girl they watched over. One of them cursed himself for not bringing a camera making Sakura blush and breaking the spell. Most girls would worry about the guys talking about what they had all witnessed especially since Sakura was seen as very cute girl in and out of uniform. Not her, she trusted her boy's to protect her honor as much as she trusted Naruto to protect her from other dangers. She was just glad it was the older guys that she viewed as big brothers and not the guys her age.

It was some of the younger members dreams to get a look at her unclothed. These lived up to the saying "all boys are dogs". Those youngsters that asked about the incident would find themselves receiving a slap to the side of their head and being told to drop the subject. The crew that had burst in were the older guys and they knew when to keep their mouths shut. Soon the noise coming from their room was ignored as part of the background, like the sounds of aircraft taking off and landing on the airfield next door.

Nearing the end of their second year being deployed Kurama made a visit outside of his host. Looking at the two he spoke, "Kits, the time grows close. You're needed at home, both of you have drawn blood and have honed your skills."

Naruto spoke up, "How soon uncle?"

"Within the month, arrangements have been made for you to travel back with your weapons and equipment. Not only that, I've made sure that you'll never run out of ammo."

"How?" the SEAL asked.

Some of the retainers will send what you need via the foxes. I had set it up so I could still get my coffee fix but then I thought it could work for other items as well."

Hearing that both Sakura and Naruto face palmed and rolled their eyes, only the most powerful of beings would do something so...childish.

Sakura now spoke up, "How are we to return without raising questions?"

"Easy, you two will have to die. Don't give me that look and don't worry, the mate mark will protect you and her with the same kind of chakra coat that was used when I took you kids away from that village. Remember, I will be binding your souls to mine so they can be transferred into the bodies you left behind in the foxes den. I've let your grandparents know that this has to be done this way. If done any other way you would be returning in these bodies and while these clones are durable and long lasting they won't survive the rigors of the return. No matter what happens you need to remember so as long as you're with in a hundred meters of each other you'll be fine."

Three weeks later Naruto was out on a simple patrol when they were ambushed. All signs pointed that today would be the day. Kurama assured the two that the technique would only work if the both of them were present. Even though he and Sakura would be going to their home soon Naruto kept his mind on the mission, As long as he was here he had teammates to protect as he slowly followed the soldier in front of him. Seeing the Brazilian soldier walking on point go down rounds popped and whizzed past him, Naruto called out," Contact to the front ! Contact to the front, get that fucking 60 up here!"

As Naruto went to help the fallen man more small arms fire began to come his way. Ducking down to make as small a target as possible he began dragging the man to safety. Rolling off the trail he let out a call, "Grenade out!" as he tossed the lethal ball of steel and explosive towards his foes.

With a loud 'CRUMP' the volume of fire slackened off for a moment. Naruto took that as his cue to fall back with the wounded man over his shoulder. Just as he made it to safety he felt a burning in his lower back, an AK round had found it's mark as his body armor was raised by the man slung over Naruto's shoulder.

Kurama was on it, the bullet had found the kidney but things were getting worse, as more rounds were striking the young SEAL before strong arms grabbed him and he was pulled to safety. Naruto was fading in and out due to the amount of fire he had taken. Finally as his vision began to blur he heard someone calling for a dust off.

Sakura was on edge as she sat in the squadron's ready room. Kurama had said that today might be the day just before her husband left for his briefing. So as Sakura watched the television in the ready room her anxiety began to grow. It had just began to get nearly unbearable when the speaker in the room came to life, **"Scramble one, Scramble one, Scramble one. Team in contact, repeat, team in contact, launch the ready alert birds. I say again, launch the ready alert birds."**

Sakura ran to her aircraft zipping up her survival vest as she did her flight helmet already on and her medical bag bouncing against her hip . Red Top, the Ordies pickup truck was already at the helos, as one crew fixed the M240's to their mounts another was arming the Hellfire missiles the birds carried.

As Sakura ran past one of the men called out "Vixen! Don't forget this!" running up he handed her her M14 EBR and ammo belt. Each member of a helicopter selected and inspected their choice of weapon for protection besides their pistol. They then gave it to the weapons shop and the Ordies watched over everything until needed.

Sakura was in her seat and doing her preflight checks before the pilots arrived. Within ten minutes of the call the pair of HH-60H helicopters were airborne and on their way. Sakura pushed her nerves to the side, she needed to be on her toes. This wasn't the first hot LZ she was going into but it was the one that held her husband. Kurama's assurances aside she was scared.

After ten minutes of flight the lead pilot called out , "Thirty seconds, lock and load, green up the missiles."

Sakura sat in the open door and began scanning for threats from behind her machine gun. Seeing some tracers coming her way she let lose a burst a, grim smile on her face. Those bastards down there hurt her SEALs and they would pay. Just as Naruto's team had claimed her as their own she did the same, they were family, they looked after her Naruto-kun when he was out in the bush and she looked after their health the rest of the time.

Going into a hover Sakura's pilot cleared her to be winched down to the small clearing the team was sheltering in. Hitting the ground she ran crouched down to the spot where the team had placed their wounded. With the team medic she began to triage the wounded. Most were minor wounds and they were patched up and moved further to the rear of the trail where an LZ had been set up. Looking at the 3rd class Corpsman next to her she yelled over the gunshots and rotor noise, "Naruto! Where is he!?"

For her answer the man pointed at the small group of men huddled over a pair of bodies one with with bright yellow blonde hair. Gasping she cried out, "Naruto-kun! No!"

The shock didn't prevent her from going to work on her husband and the man he had rescued. She began to stem the bleeding and assess his wounds. As she turned him over she saw the wound to his kidney. She also noticed that the bleeding wasn't as bad as it should be, "Thank you uncle," she thought as she continued to work.

In a matter of moments the Brazilian soldier was cleared to be sent to the waiting helo. In the ten to fifteen minutes she had been on the ground two more Navy Rescue Hawks, three Brazilian Army Blackhawks and two Army AS-32 Panther gunships arrived on scene pouring lead and rockets into the fray. One of the Panthers had placed itself in a hover over the last of the wounded, mini-guns roaring as the gunners cut into the jungle at four thousand rounds per minute. The pilots would on occasion pivot the nose to bring the rocket and fifty caliber gun pods to bear on a stubborn location. The bigger guns barking a staccato of half inch rounds a counter point to the higher pitched mini-guns.

Sakura barely registered the din as she worked to get Naruto's bleeding under control. Even with his near blood line healing factor coupled with Kurama's effort the bullet wounds bled a lot. The reason was that the bullets did far more damage than a knife or other traditional ninja weapon. The wound channels were more like ground and shredded beef than a nice neat cut or hole. Seeing the the wound to his kidney better after the wound was cleaned up Sakura realized that Kurama would most likely give up on the organ if the damage was too great. Pushing that thought the side she began looking for a vein so she could give her husband the fluids needed for him to survive having given him a sucker laced with a powerful pain killer that was placed under his tongue.

As she began to start an IV she saw almost too late the large IED sitting not more than 5 meters from her and the others. The enemy had set the trap and had caught not only a SEAL team but a medic and if their luck held, a helicopter that was sitting over the bomb. Turning to the others she yelled out a warning giving them time to vacate themselves and the other wounded to a safer distance.

Sakura saw her husband turn his head to face her, his eyes were red and slitted as he smiled at her. The next thing she saw was three men emerge and start to fire at her and her husband. Seeing his red eyes Sakura understood that this was their time to leave. Naruto's healing from the injuries he suffered would raise some very uncomfortable questions. Better to go out in a blaze of glory than languish in a secret lab watching your husband treated like a lab rat.

The men continued to fire as they advanced. Sakura understanding that these were sacrifices, a distraction to hide the team that was to fire the IED. Naruto by now had given control of his body to Kurama and the fox was making his hands fly into the different signs needed for the jutsu that would snatch both hers and Naruto's souls and place them with the fox's. As an AK round passed by her cheek Sakura brought her M14 up as she crouched protectively over Naruto. As she fired she felt herself being grabbed and pulled down. At that moment the IED was tripped just as her rounds struck home.

Kurama put everything he had into his jutsu. He had opened the portal just as the bomb went off and his earthen wall that he made deflected the blast to where it was not an issue for him and his kits. The bomb was made of an unexploded five hundred pound bomb that the Brazilian air force dropped years ago. It was stored in a hidden location and then muscled through the jungle to it's final spot. The blast wave not only went out but up as well.

A slit second after Kurama activated the jutsu the IED went off. With a bright flash that was soon lost in a cloud of black smoke and dirt one hundred and ninety-two pounds of Tritonal and composition H6 detonated. The kill zone was a little under forty-six meters owing to the fact the the bomb itself was semi-buried in the jungle floor. As the shock wave expanded it disturbed the column air the Panther had been hovering on. Not only that fragments of steel, dirt and other debris slammed into it's main rotor, buckling and snapping the fiberglass blades in the process.

The Brazilian Panther was knocked out of the sky. Between the blast and the crash there were no survivors. Naruto and Sakura's bodies were vaporized in the initial explosion and fireball. The other Panther made it's way in and began to strafe the tree line in revenge for the downing of it's partner. Overhead American A-10's circled like vultures before diving in like avenging angels their GAU-8 cannons sounding their angry calls as they spat their milk bottle sized shells on the men who had harmed their own.

The rest of the patrol were loaded on the Rescue Hawks, the wounded going into the first the rest of the team jumped into the second bird, the one that had dropped their medic, the air inside was tense. Finally as the machine began to take flight the remaining door gunner yelled to one of the SEALs, "Where's Vixen? What the fuck happened to Sakura?"

The man just looked at the smoking hole in the ground, "Gone, the fuckers took her and Naruto. Last we saw she was shooting at the bastards, defending his body. She took a few of them with her."

"And you fuckers just ran and left them?"

" No!" the man yelled shaking his head, "Naruto...Naruto was already dead he took one in the kidney and was nearly bled out when she got to him."

"Sakura was protecting him when she saw the IED," he explained, "She yelled out a warning for us to clear out, that was when we saw the fucking bomb. Two of the locals ran to get them but it was too late. They fucking blew them up man. The bastards just blew those kids up...my god Two Guns, there was nothing left."

With that the helicopter lifted continued to it's roost as more helos and troops poured in to secure the area of the IED and crash site.

/

Part Two

In The Flesh

 _Land of Fire, Location Unknown_

Naruto was the first to awake, he felt like shit, he had been shot to hell and then almost blown up. Sakura-chan had been with him when it ble...Sakura! Sitting up he turned to see his beautiful Sakura-chan laying next to him. Thanking what ever gods were looking out for them he made his way to her and held her tight, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"About time you woke up, even I don't sleep that long," came Kurama's voice.

"So, judging from my squeaky voice and Sakura-chan's body we're back?"

"Yes, we're back, as soon as your princess wakes up and we all eat we'll get going."

"At least I'm not hurting from all the gunshots I took out there. I'm surprised she was able to function with all the lead that was flying around us."

"She was scared kit, she thought she lost you back there."

"Why? She knew the plan didn't she?"

"She did but seeing you there on the ground all shot up rattled her. But she did good, she was crouched over you shooting at the fools that showed themselves. She took out all three of them by the way so you're both fully blooded."

"How did you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"The IED, how did you know about it?"

"Well, since foxes and our relatives like coyotes and wolves are everywhere I had them looking out for you and her. I also called in a few favors from the big cats boss, those jaguars are something else. The bastards that didn't get killed by your friends were stalked and attacked by a large group of them," Kurama explained,

"Anyway back to the foxes, they told me it was there and while I didn't really want to be that close to the damn thing, your injuries left me no choice since you had blacked out and your teammates had put you what they thought was in a safe location. Too bad it was a few meters from that booby trap. By the way, sign this and have her sign when she wakes."

Naruto caught the scroll that was tossed to him, "What is this anyway?"

"Your family will be the sole holders of the fox contract, that's the summoners scroll. At some point I have a feeling that your grandfather will want you to sign the contract with the toads as well."

"Should I? Sign the other contract I mean."

"It's up to you, it's your father's legacy and I can convince the boss toad to let you sign if you like. If you don't get a chance to sign the toads scroll you and Sakura can sign this one."

"Ooookaaay? Who is that one linked to?" the boy asked.

"The jaguars and cougars, they were very impressed not only by your actions out in the boonies but Sakura's last actions as well. They were very happy when I told them that you two were still very much alive. At least have Sakura sign that since the cats wish to bond with a summoner once again."

Naruto gave his friend, teacher and surrogate uncle a puzzled look, "What do you mean 'once again'?"

"With the exception of the Tiger and Lion clans most of the cat families, even the house cat clan, felt that humans had become unworthy of their help," the fox explained, "Most of their feelings were well founded as most of their summoners had become corrupt and despotic."

"Yours and Sakura's actions impressed their matriarch and after much debate decided to give you two the scroll. Well actually Sakura but I told them you two are a package deal, they agreed so as to not lose an extremely promising summoner," the fox told Naruto but sighed as he saw the self satisfied grin on the kids face, "Not you moron, Sakura. They were very impressed at her devotion to her mate and the way she made those pricks pay for hurting you."

"Ahhh man, do you have to be so mean? Anyway Sakura and I will have at least two summons for our clan?"

"Yeah, the fox and jaguar summons will be forever linked to you and your descendants until such time that your line is deemed unworthy to continue the tradition. The toad contract is one that is bound only to Konoha so your clan cannot take it with them should they ever feel the need to abandon their village."

Naruto thought about what he was just told, sighing he bit his thumb and signed his name in blood. Looking to the side of the room they were in he saw a couple of backpacks and other items.

"What's that over there?"

"Your gear, weapons and other items."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"If you must know, everything you two had in San Diego such as your bedroom set and entertainment center and clothes. I would have had your motorcycle and car packed but where would you get the gas to keep them running? The red scrolls contain your guns and ammo By the way, Sakura-chan will have use the M4 for a while her EBR is just too big for her right now."

Naruto clicked his tongue at what the fox had said, " She won't be happy about that. She, Two Guns and Sleaze spent a lot of time getting that thing adjusted just for her. And the dark brown scroll? As if I didn't already have an idea," Naruto mumbled.

"Yes, the dark brown one has about fifty pounds of coffee. You of all people know we can't function without the stuff."

"Figures, I assume you had them pack that French vanilla creamer she likes as well?"

"And the Hazelnut, she'd kill the both of us if we let her run out," the Fox daemon replied.

"Yeah, at least we know what her comfort foods are, just make sure your relatives keep her stocked up. So anything happen after we vanished?"

"Yeah, Tetsuo said that you both got Purple Hearts and you got a Bronze Star for saving that local soldier, he made it out okay by the way. That wasn't the big surprise though.

"And that would be?"

"Let her wake up and you'll see," the fox said with a smile.

At that point a small groan was heard from remaining member of this strange family, "Naruto-kun..."

In a flash said young man was by her side, "I'm here Sakura-chan, how do you feel?"

"Like a truck hit me," looking up she saw her husbands face, it was amazing, he was back to being thirteen again, if that was the case, "Oh hell, where did my tits go? Shit, now I have to go through puberty again."

Naruto laughed and spoke to her, "The fox has some kind of surprise for you. He said uncle Tetsuo was given some things the Navy said we earned, isn't that right?"

"Well as I was saying to the idiot earlier, you both got Purple Hearts, he got a Bronze Star and posthumous promotion to SO1. But you, young lady, you got this," as he spoke he opened the presentation case to reveal the medal inside, "Evidently your actions were witnessed both on the ground and in the air. They gave you this..."

Sakura teared up as Naruto held her,"A Silver Star?" seeing her companions nod she gave a bittersweet smile, "To think that our vanishing act would earn these. I guess that we can use them to prove our experience and worthiness when we get to the village. Speaking of which, when are we going to go there?"

"As soon as you eat," Kurama told her as he placed a plate of fresh food before her.

/

Several hours later the three of them were standing in front of the gates of Konoha. The two chunin standing duty looked the young couple over as well as their adult companion. While the adult was wearing traditional clothing the children wore clothing that had not been seen before. Each was sporting a pair of boots that were made of black leather and green canvas they looked not only very comfortable but flexible as well. They both wore very tight dark tan shorts that showed the muscle tone of their legs. A brown tee shirt under a loose top that had four pockets and a pattern of green and black stripes resembling a tiger's stripes covered their torso. On their heads they wore a hat with a floppy wide brim in the same pattern as their shirts. To finish off their clothing they wore a wide green belt with suspender like harness from which pouches of different types were hung.

What drew the attention of the gate guards were the knives that hung inverted from the left riser. Although sheathed it was obvious that they were not kunai blades but something more unique. Slung across their backs were backpacks that were made of a green canvas with even more pockets on the outside, each one stuffed with all sorts of strange items. The only recognizable things were the clear water bottles sitting in one of three pockets on the center of the packs. Staring at the kids the one of the men spoke up.

"Don't we know you two?" he asked pointing to Naruto.

"Geezz, you two forget about us already? I know it was six years but how could you not remember us?" Naruto replied.

The other guard came up and looked the pair over, "N, Naruto? Sakura-chan? Kami, it is you two. Where have you been and who is this?" he asked as he pointed to Kurama.

"Well," the boy started to say, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, besides Jijii would want to hear it first. As for him, Jijii made him our guardian and had him take us somewhere safe for us to train."

Sakura smiled at the pair of adults, they were some of the few in the village that treated them with kindness when they were both scared little street rats. "It's nice to see you two again. Don't listen to my baka husband, I think I hit him on the head one time too many."

"So, you went through with the contract then?" a new voice asked.

Turning Naruto saw a man in ANBU clothing with a mask covering his lower face and silver hair that resisted gravity. "Long time no see, Inu-san."

"How?"

"Sakura-chan and I knew who everyone in ANBU watching over us were, in or out of their masks," Naruto explained.

"Well, since you've arrived, I suppose I should take you to see the boss then," Kakashi drawled lazily as he turned to walk the distance to the Hokage's tower. On the walk over the pair noticed that they were passing by some of the citizens that wouldn't hesitate at calling them names or trying to harm them in some way. As they passed these people looks of realization would dawn on their faces, most likely because their shirts had a cloth strip over the left top pocket that read 'Uzumaki' in kanji. These people were bowing and giving respectful greetings to the children, not yelling for them to die. Both kids didn't know what was happening so they just followed Inu to the tower.

Once inside Kakashi took the trio to the Hokage's office, knocking on the door he began speaking to his leader, "You'll never believe what happened to me today."

Not seeing anyone but the scarecrow in front of him the elderly man replied with a question, "Oh? And what did happen to you Kakashi?"

"Well... I was walking on the road of life minding my own business and I found these two street rats," as he finished he stepped to the side to reveal two early teen aged children.

At that point two things happened, first the old man's pipe fell from his mouth. Second he was jumping over his desk and hugging both kids as tight as he could, "Naruto, Sakura-chan, you're back!"

Naruto was the first to speak, "Hey old man, miss us?"

The next was Sakura, "Hello Ojii-san, I'd hit the baka for but you're holding my arms."

Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't care that he was called 'old man' nor did he want Sakura to hit Naruto for it, he was just happy these two children had finally come home safe and sound. "So, I take it that your training went well?"

Naruto nodded his head all the while smiling, "Yeah, It was hard but we learned all we could there. Twenty years is more than enough for training."

Kakashi blinked at that statement, "Did you say twenty years?"

"Closer to sixteen or seventeen, but yeah, we learned everything Kurama-san and the Navy could teach us," clarified Sakura.

"But you look like you're only twelve or thirteen," looking at the fox he said, "It seems that your technique of transferring their souls to the blood clones worked after all."

"So it would seem, by the way, the blood clones were the ones that died in the other world. These are the kid's original bodies. The blood clones had a copy of Naruto and Sakura's mind and a half of their souls. While they were growing and training elsewhere my kin were doing the same in our world with these two." stated a man just stepping into the office, "Each month I would make a copy of their memories as if it were a shadow clone and send that copy to the kids. Mentally Naruto and Sakura are about twenty two years old."

Both the Hokage and his aid were shocked at the results of such an advanced technique, "So, you were able to learn over there and transfer the experience to your original minds and bodies then. Kurama-san, we, Kakashi and myself thank you for watching over them. Naruto's grandparents will be thrilled that he's back where he belongs."

"Yeah well, I kept my word and here they are, safe, sound, trained and fully blooded."

"I see, then we have many things to discuss. ANBU, leave us," the Hokage ordered as four hidden figures left the room, "So what do you two exactly know?"

For the next three hours the young couple and Kurama detailed all of the training they had undergone both shinobi and modern military. At first Hiruzen was disappointed that Naruto and Sakura had entered a sea going military arm until he heard about first Sakura's medical training and then all that Naruto had done as a SEAL.

The crowning glory was when the fox produced two scrolls. When asked what they were he informed all that they were translations of both teens' military and academic records. Both Kakashi and Hiruzen were amazed at what these two kids had done in a place that had no prejudice or animosity towards them. Both spoke multiple languages, Sakura three, Japanese, English and Spanish. Naruto, four, all of the ones Sakura could as well as Portuguese. While no one knew much of the other tongues, English sounded a lot like the language the Land of Snow used when dealing with merchants and traders from outside the Elemental Nations. If so, he would have these two teach their peers and juniors it so they have an advantage gathering info while scouting that country.

Once the discussion of their training was out of the way the Hokage told them of his plan to integrate the Namekazi couple back into the village.

"As you two know, for me to put you on the shinobi force without any form of long term evaluation would raise too many questions. That being said, while you were away I took your 'uncle's' advice and regained what the council stole from this office.

One of the changes made was extending the time one must spend in the academy by one year. As it so happens, this is the last year your peers are required to attend before taking the graduation exams. I want you to attend so you two can get to know the other clan heirs," the old man told his surrogate grandchildren.

"Do we have to Jijii? Sakura-chan and I spent twelve years in school already," whined Naruto.

Had the old man not known the boys abilities he would just taken him for a spoiled brat and that would be a mistake. Under that innocent facade both kids displayed were two battle tested soldiers. The look of their eyes showed personalities that were cold, calculating and a maturity that they should not have for kids just entering their teen years.

At this point Sakura sighed and slapped the back of his head, "Baka, we've been gone a long time, things must have changed so we need to get up to speed about this place. We also need to reconnect with what little friends we have and make new ones. Now where would we be able to get all of that in one place?"

"Uhh...the academy?" came the answer as Naruto was slapped on the back of his head a second time.

"Right my love, the academy. Are you sure you're a SEAL and not a jar head?"

At this Naruto turned to his wife and sighed at seeing her smirk. It wasn't his fault he hated being cooped up in a classroom. That was why he enjoyed his time not only in basic but BUDS and the rest of his time in the Navy. Then it struck him, the real reason they were being sent to school.

"This is a mission isn't it? A long term deep cover one at that, right?"

"Yes," the Hokage answered, "Even though you've not been there since the first year you were not dropped, just put into an apprenticeship status. You've been expected to return before graduation, it's just good timing that you showed when you did."

"As for your mission, it's the assistant teacher, Mizuki. Some of his actions over the years have been questionable at best and he's under suspicion of spying. For who and his target we don't know," the Hokage told them as he outlined their mission.

"One more thing," he added, "one of your classmates is a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. A few years ago his whole clan was wiped out by his elder brother for no known reason. Itachi was only to eliminate the plotters of a coup to overthrow the Hokage's office and council. Something went wrong and he killed all but his brother Sasuke, but what he did to the boy must have been many times worse. Sasuke was subjected to a powerful genjutsu that had him witness the murders over and over for three days non-stop."

Hearing this Sakura gasped and Naruto flinched as memories of Survival Escape Resistance and Evasion school flooded back to them. It was a requirement for all high risk of capture service members, Aircrew and SEAL Team members just two of the specialties on that list. The physical side of things wasn't that bad, it was when you got captured, and you would be captured, was when it got bad. The psychological torture part was the worst. Neither of them wanted to go through SERE again, but Sakura thought that at some point it should be part of a genin's training cycle.

She herself was worried for the boy, if untreated PTSD could be devastating. As a corpsman in a combat zone she was charged with spotting when one of her or Naruto's Shipmates were developing PTSD. The faster they could get the person treated the better the chances for recovery. This Sasuke should be fine if her was treated quickly enough, sadly as she was to learn that wasn't the case.

"Was he treated for the psychological trauma?" she asked.

"No," the old man answered before elaborating, "Any treatment I ordered was ignored by the boy. The reason he gave was he feared it would do more harm than good in having him relive and talk about his experiences."

At this point Kakashi jumped into the conversation, " Since then Sasuke has been consumed with the desire of killing his brother, who was a prodigy and in ANBU by the time he was Sasuke's current age. The kid is quite frankly power hungry to the point that he will try to bully his classmates to give them their family jutsus."

"He also broods and is quick to anger, in fact if you want to push his hot button just hint that he's a coward," the masked man continued, "and before you ask, no, he's not disciplined due to the civilian council's interference. Quite frankly he's not cut out for shinobi life but with the new council's meddling our hands are tied since the sharingan is a very powerful bloodline that would aid the village if the kid actually gave a damn. Until he becomes a genin and we are able to find cause for dismissal we have to allow him to attend the academy."

Both Uzumakis nodded in understanding as the Hokage spoke up, "I would like you two to not show your full knowledge and power lest Sasuke decide to target you for your techniques, he's not subtle and will challenge you to a fight if he thinks he can gain from it. Personally I never trusted his clan and I'm sick of this village practically worshiping him just for his name and calling him the 'Last Loyal' Uchiha when he's shown no loyalty or respect to his peers and elders."

At this Naruto spoke up, "Jijii, I want you to understand that I'll show restraint in a sanctioned spar. If he challenges or comes at me or Sakura outside of that venue I will fuck him up and put him in the hospital. If he continues I'll then put him down. I have no use for soldiers that can't take or follow orders or show any kind of disloyalty or disrespect."

After a long silence the young couple then acknowledged their mission orders and parameters the meeting turned to where the couple would live and how they were going to pay for things. At that Hiruzen turned to Kurama who had been quiet the whole time during the mission briefing.

"You told Kakashi and I that you would tell them everything before they returned, did you?"

The fox in human form nodded his head as he answered, "Yes, everything, who his parents were, why his father did what he did to him and his linage and true titles, everything.

The Hokage turned to Naruto next, "I suppose you have questions for me then?"

"Only a couple, why, why was I not told of at least my parents and why was I not allowed to be adopted."

"Your parents had made many enemies that were also very powerful. It is no stretch of the imagination to say that Iwa and Kumo would have tried to kill you in revenge for your parent's, especially your father's, actions in the last war," Kakashi told him.

"But the attempts on my and later Sakura's lives came from inside the village, not from another country, explain why I was hated so much, how the villagers knew who I was and what I held."

"When you were found, and I saw the seal I knew what had been done to you... so did my advisers at the time. One of them held a grudge against your father for being chosen as Hokage over him. He knew who you were and he also knew how much wealth and jutsus your parents and clans possessed and he wanted it all."

"It was he that leaked out your status and turned the village against you," Hiruzen told the boy, "He then managed to get the council to pass a law barring anyone, especially a clan, from raising you. I did all I could but they managed to steal more power than I realized at the time in the chaos following Kurama-san's attack."

"And I apologize for that," fox added, "while the events are still hazy for me, I assure you it was not my wish to harm this village. While I was held by Kushina she befriended me and asked me to take care of her child when the time came to seal me into a new host. I hope I have lived up to her wishes."

Naruto looked at his adopted uncle with tears in his eyes, "You've done a fine job Uncle, I think my parents would be happy with the job you did with both of us."

Turning his attention to Hiruzen Naruto locked eyes with the man. In those eyes the elder man saw the eyes of a warrior that has fought one too many battles.

"Naruto," he began, "I am so very sorry for all the wrongs did to you under my watch. You and Sakura-chan have been and always will be my grandchildren.

As you know I'm only warming this seat for you and I would give it to you now but I need you to get established in the shinobi forces first."

"That's fine Jijii, but I am afraid that Sakura and I will be treated as we were before we left. I pray that's not going to happen," the boy replied.

"Not at all," Kakashi said, "shortly after you left the Hokage took the foxes advice and warnings to heart and cleaned house. He also revealed your heritage to the village since you were gone and the need to maintain secrecy was no longer valid. In fact the village has been waiting for the son of the Forth Hokage to return."

"Most likely to kiss my ass like they do to that Uchiha kid. I may forgive but I and Sakura will never forget. Speaking of which, what happened to that shopkeeper that tried to rape Sakura-chan before Uncle saved us?" Naruto asked as his wife grabbed his hand at the mention of that memory.

"He was taken in for interrogation and was found to have assaulted other children of the village as well as trying to force himself on Sakura-chan. I assure you his death was as painful and slow as possible. The torture division set a record keeping him cognizant and in pain for nearly five days," the Hokage informed the pair.

"That's a relief since I would kill him outright had I seen him still walking the streets," Sakura said at the fear and tension the memory had brought her.

"One last thing, where are we to live and how will we make ends meet if we're in school?" Naruto asked.

Smiling under his mask Kakashi chuckled, "Oh, you'll love this. Your parents house was left to you as was everything they had. Part of their assets include nearly thirty percent of the merchant district, various real estate parcels and forty percent of the financial institutes of the not only the village but Fire country as well."

"So in other words in most of the places we were thrown out of Naruto was the actual owner?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes, and as executor of his parent's estate the one's guilty of mistreating you were informed of your status as their actual employer. Needless to say there were many people in this village that were sick for days. Now that you've been told I will hand everything over to you in the afternoon following your lessons tomorrow,"

"Now, I have to deal with this paper work. Kakashi will take you home, don't worry about food, it's been changed weekly since Kurama-san informed us that your return was pending. Now, anything else before you leave?" Hiruzen asked.

"Those elders and council members that put us through hell, what happened to them?" asked Naruto.

Looking up Hiruzen looked Naruto in the eye and spoke, "I had them killed them personally, in the most painful way I could, two of them at least. The ringleader Danzo escaped and was granted asylum in a new village called Sound. Outside of the name and the fact that bastard is there we have no real information on them."

As Naruto nodded Sakura spoke up, "What of my parents?"

"The second your name was placed on your marriage contract you became part of the Namekazi and Uzumaki clans. By throwing you out on the streets not only were they guilty of child abuse and abandonment but also of causing harm to a clan member, specifically the clan matriarch," Sarutobi informed her as he continued.

"Once I dealt with the elders and the corruption in the civilian council who they had asked to nullify said marriage contract, I put them on trial under the clan repatriation act since your father was head on a minor merchant clan. Since by now the truth about Naruto was made public and you were seen living on the streets with him it was easy to get a conviction. Their sentence was transfer of all personal and clan assets and banishment from not only the village but the capital as well, ANBU reports that they are living somewhere on the boarder with Suna."

Seeing the hurt look in her eyes Kakashi walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, "If it makes you feel better they never apologized, and the reason they gave for kicking you out was their store was losing business because of your friendship with Naruto and your mother was worried that they would lose social status because of that. It's actually a good thing too since at the trial they found out that had they looked into it they would have found that they were by default Naruto's guardians with access to his assets by virtue of your betrothal. When your mother found out how much money they could have had she was livid."

Sakura sighed, "Figures, they loved money and their status more than blood. What about the rest of my clan?"

"They've been waiting for your return and have actually expanded the clans assets and invested most of the returns into an orphanage and shelter for kids on the streets. Seems like they want to show that unlike your parents they actually want to help at risk kids, not create more of them," Kakashi told them before showing them the way to their new home.

Naruto looked at the one-eyed ninja and asked, "Not to be rude but exactly where is our new home?"

"Follow me," was the only answer the pair got while just before Kurama faded back into the seal on his host while mumbling something about getting some sleep.

"One last thing jijii," Naruto said, "Until I actually take the hat Sakura and I will be using my mother's name. No use in letting any potential enemies know that my father had any children. Bad enough that you had to reveal my title of Godaime in Waiting and Jinchuriki."

"I know and I'm sorry for what we had to reveal because of Danzo's lies. I'll ensure your papers show you as Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki then, good to see you back you too," the elder Hokage told them with a smile.

With that the three left the tower and out towards the new Uzumaki-Namikaze residence.


	6. Chp 4 Days In The Old School Yard

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter Five

Remember The Days In The Old School Yard

A short walk from the tower found the trio in front of a rather large house in what Sakura realized as part of the Haruno clan holdings. Not only was the house large but the surrounding yard was proportionate to the house. As they entered the yard proper Naruto and Sakura took in their surroundings. The property was surrounded by a five foot tall stone wall that was topped with another three feet of iron fencing. As an added touch, vines ran up and down the walls adding visual interest as they broke up the monotony of bare stone.

The yard was well maintained and landscaped and as they walked to the rear of the house they found not only a fish pond but a small hot spring as well. That area was screened off by very thick hedges and walls. Sakura smiled at the privacy they had in this area, she, like Naruto, had fallen in love with Black's beach much to Kuruma's dismay. To them nothing beat laying out in the sun in nothing but their birthday suits and here in their back yard was a spot to do just that.

As Naruto turned to look at her he was rewarded with a smirk that promised more pleasure than he could dream of. Seeing that look he knew that this was going to be one of the first places that they were going to christen in their own special way. Suppressing a nose bleed that could launch a missile he turned away from her muttering "Vixen." Turning to Kakashi he pointed to the house itself. Nodding the man led the young couple to the front door.

The entryway was about three feet by three feet of tile with a bench on one side and a shelf for shoes on the opposite side. Once out of their boots, thank goodness for zipper inserts, and into their house slippers they walked into the house proper. They were awestruck, the living room was as large as the estate's in San Diego, the polished floor was covered in tatami mats with a foot and a half of expose wood showing.

The hallway floors were polished to shine like glass and the only rooms that were furnished were the common areas, baths and kitchen. The bedrooms were bare as the Haruno clan had no idea how to furnish their clan head's private quarters. The master bedroom was on the second floor as was the others, with a large closet and bathroom with a tub to fit two, or more considering how small they were at the moment.

Also on the second floor was a study and office. Inside they found shelves and shelves of books and scrolls on almost every technique and jutsu Naruto's side of the family possessed. Turning to Kakashi he just smiled and told them, " Shadow clones, when I spotted you at the gates I had two bring your clans scrolls and books out of storage and placed here. There is a blood seal on the door that we need to activate for the two of you so let's get started alright?"

After Kakashi had added the young couple's blood to the seal matrix he informed them that they were the only ones that now had access to that particular room. Once satisfied that all was in order Naruto made his own shadow clones and tossed them the scroll with his and Sakura's bedroom set was sealed in. Seeing what her husband had done Sakura created one herself and had hers supervise and then taking their weapon scrolls out she reentered the study and locked the scrolls into the wall safe there.

Going down stairs they noticed Kakashi's eye on them, knowing what he was going to ask Naruto decided to beat him to the punch, "I can't make a normal clone to save my life so Kurama taught us the Kage Bunshin. In fact shadow clones have saved my life when I was out in the boonies with my team."

Sakura decided to add her story, "I wasn't allowed to learn them until I was what? Fifteen love? Yeah, fifteen was when my coils and reserves grew to where I could handle the chakra expense."

"I see, so what else have you learned?" Asked Kakashi.

The rest of the evening was spent telling their favorite ANBU agent all they had learned both as ninja's, sailors and medics. Kakashi was amazed at what he had been told, these two in front of him had not only fought in a war so different it was alien to him but they had mixed in their shinobi training into their missions but had done it where no one ever noticed. Not only that, the fox had set them up to be the next ruling couple of a country that had a past that was like his present, if things had not gone right in the village the fox would have left them there to live their lives in peace.

Looking out the window the party noticed it had gotten quite dark and at that point Naruto's stomach made it's presence known. With that Kakashi laughed as he stood, "Looks like Naruto-kun's a little hungry, let's find a place that has something you two haven't had in a while."

Walking out the door and onto the street the pair followed their guide around the corner. As they rounded it Naruto's sensitive nose picked up a scent that he'd forgotten about long ago, _ramen!_ Sure enough, there standing like an oasis in the desert was Ichiraku's, looking at Sakura he grinned as wide as he could and both ran to see the old man and his daughter as well as get a few bowls of the food of the gods.

Dropping into their favorite seats they both waited as Ayame turned to face them. Seeing two people in the chairs she and her father had reserved for the two children that they used to feed made her frown for a moment. Schooling her features she walked over to the couple as Kakashi sat next to them.

"Excuse me," she began, "but those seats are reserved for two very special customers. I'm very sorry to ask but could you please find other seats?"

Naruto looked down and softly replied, "I'm sorry but Sakura-chan and I haven't had the old man's ramen in a very long time. We'll take our leave then, thank you anyway."

Hearing the name Sakura-chan and taking a closer look at the boy's face Ayame's breath caught, "Na...Naruto? Oh my, and Sakura too? I should have known it was you two, who else would have pink hair and a blonde boyfriend?"

"Husband," Sakura replied to the older girl, "we got married a little while ago," she concluded while showing the other girl her wedding set.

"Oh my, it's beautiful. So when did you two tie the knot?"

"Oh about a year ago," Sakura lied, "We had to because of Naruto-kun's situation with his clans."

"I know, when it was announced who his family was the council was fighting tooth and nail to have him put in the CRA," the waitress informed Sakura.

Sakura's blood ran cold, ' _They would do that, most likely to get their hands on his money and jutsu's'_ she thought to herself. "Well it's not going to happen now and if we do agree it will be my decision as to who marries my Naruto-kun."

"Well, you don't have to worry too much since every girl in town but a few are crazy over that little emo Uchiha," Ayame said calming the pink haired girls nerves, "Now what can I get you guys tonight?"

Naruto smiled and ordered three miso ramen with pork for him and one miso with chicken for Sakura. After he placed their order he looked Ayame in the eyes, "Say, Ayame-niichan, who are those seats being saved for anyway?"

"You two of course," came a man's voice from the back, "Everyone in the village knows not to sit there since those were the seats you two always sat in. We wanted to make sure you had a place to sit whenever you returned."

"That's a relief old man, I thought that you started thinking..."

"Not on your life Naruto-kun," Ayame said as tears welled into her eyes, "Of everyone in the village we missed you as much as Kakashi and the Hokage."

"Ma, ma, I didn't miss them that much," Kakashi joked getting a light slap on the arm from Ayame after she had served her and her fathers favorite customers.

As he laughed at Ayame's antics Kakashi turned to the couple next to him, "You two need to finish up and get some sleep. Don't forget, you have another meeting with the Hokage at eight A.M. And you don't want to be late."

"What's this meeting about?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage needs you to be there so he can make sure you're placed in the class he wants you two to attend, remember?"

The mission, thought Naruto, we need to be placed in the class the suspected traitor is in, "Right, it's going to be fun seeing everyone's faces when they realize who we are, isn't that right Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait to see Ino again, what about you Naruto-kun, excited to see Shikamaru and Choji again?"

"Yeah, those two always had time for me, and wasn't Ino your best friend?"

"She was, well, it's getting late, good night all. Let's go home husband of mine," Sakura said with a smile.

The pair were soon home, the place being with around the corner of the ramen stand, and in their bedroom. Having dispelled their clones once they saw that everything was in place and set up almost like it was in their room back home. It was funny that the world they grew up on was considered home, not the place of their birth but it didn't matter in the end, after a turn in the military they found home was where you made it and if they were needed here then so be it.

Having had such a long and tiring day the pair took a quick shower, even though they had returned to their 13 year old bodies to them they looked the same and no matter what, they were like the foxes who they were tied to, they were together for life. In their minds they were still twenty-two year old Sailors, not the little kids their minds were physically trapped in. Once done and dried they fell into their bed, too tired to make love they settled for some kissing and petting.

Seeing the look on her husband Sakura just huffed and rolled her eyes, it was way to late in the evening for that. She just kissed his cheek and told him that they had all the time in the world to rediscover each other, besides, her new body was not ready to accept him in her womanhood, for her it would be vary painful. Seeing him nod in understanding Sakura wrapped her arms around her man with a contented sigh. She then held on to him until sleep over took them. Oh-six-fucking-hundred would come early.

At eight in the morning found the two standing before their leader and grandfather figure. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked the two over scrutinizing their choice of clothing. Both were wearing smaller versions of the camouflage uniforms they had worn in the other world, complete with name tapes that read 'UZUMAKI' kanji script. On their collars were their Crows or rank devices which were repeated on their covers, an eight point Marine style hat.

Above Sakura's name was her Enlisted Air Warfare Specialist badge, below were her Aircrew Wings. On Naruto's was his SEAL Trident badge. At the moment they were explaining what each badge meant and Sakura was explaining why her collars sported two separate devices.

"As Naruto-kun explained, this one with the bird and stripes is called a 'Crow' and it shows our rank. As we have three stripes we are the highest ranked as far as working supervisors. That means we still have hands on duties, consider it as the same as a high Chunin or low to mid Jonin," the girl told her new commanding officer.

"Now this is called a caduceus and it means that I'm a medic. The wings, that's a tough one to describe," she told Hiruzen, "In our our last world there are machines that can fly and are manned by pilots and crewmen just like a ship. Well, these wings mean that I went to a very difficult school and OJT to earn these" she told their leader as she pointed to her AC wings, "After I earned them I rode in one of those machines and was flown out to recover injured soldiers or sailors and treat them on the return trip."

"I see," the elder man said as he took a drag from his pipe, "and the badge on Naruto's shirt?"

"It's called a Trident, it's earned after surviving one of the most grueling training courses ever devised. It also means that you are one of the best in the country's armed forces," Naruto explained, "I suppose the equivalent to here would be ANBU or the Hunter Nins. I was tasked to work in a small team and do the jobs that required a very small foot print, most of it being black operations. Stuff I couldn't even talk to Sakura-chan about."

"What...what did you and Sakura-chan call you and your comrades?"

"SEALs, it's name is from the environments we operate from, SEa-Air-Land. I have a couple of books you can look through but I would label them as an X class secret and they can't leave my compound's library. And to answer your next question, with all my training and combat experience I figure I'm low to mid Jonin."

"If what you and your wife says is true I would ask you to hold back almost all of your strength and techniques in spars while in class. Now, I know that you hate being trapped in a room Naruto-kun, but it's only a few hours a day and when you figure in breaks and vacation periods it's still less than a year."

"As long as I have my Sakura-chan with me I'll tough it out."

"Good, now I need the two of you to follow me," their leader said as he stood and walked out the door heading for the academy.

Following the Hokage the pair entered the academy and stopped at the headmaster's office. As they entered both Naruto and Sakura noticed the barely concealed glare the man gave them before the Hokage spoke up.

"Something the matter Hiro-san? I thought that this had been settled after Naruto-kun's heritage was revealed as well as what the fox said that night. Remember? If you kill his jailer then you release him and he will not be happy. Perhaps it's time for you to retire if you, one of the most intelligent men in the village forgets that a seal holding a kunai is not the kunai."

"N...no, Hokage-Dono , I haven't forgotten. The fourth was a genius when it came to sealing. I assure you that Namekazi-san and Haruno-san will be treated as we treat the other students," the man replied his fear of what could happen if it were to be found that some of the teaching staff still held hatred at all to the two youngsters in front of him. No matter what the man told them, some of the most educated persons in the village refused to listen to reason when it came to Naruto, they just found it easier to continue to hate than admit they had been wrong.

"Actually Sensei, my name is Uzumaki as is Naruto's, Naruto and I married just before we returned to the village to fulfill certain...ah, Uzumaki clan requirements before he could be recognized as the clan head," the girl told the headmaster for the record.

"I would also prefer to use the name that everyone knows me by, Uzumaki, as well sensei. Until I take office I feel it would be an insult to my father to use his name to what would be seen as usage for personal gain. I would like to actually earn my place in the village and not depend on my family's name," the blonde in front of the man explained.

"Ah yes, after looking at your paperwork I see it is indeed Uzumaki, and not only do I understand your reasons but I feel it's most mature to understand the concept of working for something. I only wish some of our other students felt the same way," the headmaster told his new pupils, a sense of pride now replacing his earlier feelings towards the boy.

The Hokage's law and wishes aside, this was not the brat that the village at one time wished to be rid of. This was the son of Minato and Kushina, two of his favorite and beloved students that had sat in his classroom years ago. Not only had this boy grown up so did his companion, gone was the team of the shy little girl and the brash prankster. These two had gone through the fires and had been forged and tempered as warriors. That much he could tell just from looking at the eyes.

Just before they left the office the headmaster spoke one last time, "Uzumaki-san, before I take you to your classroom I would like to say I'm sorry. While I never held your...status as jinchuriki against you I did turn a blind eye towards your so called teachers mistreatment and sabotaging yours and Sakura-san's education. While I would like to say that no one would do such a thing now that would be wishful thinking. I want you and your wife to come to me, Iruka or Kamina-sensei if you experience anything like you did before you two left the village."

"Why are you telling me this now sensei?" Naruto asked not used to anyone in the academy giving him any form of respect.

"Because, your parents were two of my finest students. I'm not ashamed to say that they were my favorites out of all the children I taught. They stayed close to me and I was one of the first people that they told that you were on your way, the man replied in a soft voice, "They would be very disappointed in how I not only treated you but allowed you to suffer at the hands of others as well."

"I see, I forgive you Hiro-sensei, better to leave things that happened in the past in the past once they are addressed. Sakura and I are making a new start here, something akin to feeling reborn, thank you for letting me give you a new start with my wife and I," was Naruto's reply.

Seeing that they were going to be late for the morning class the Hokage spoke up, "Hiro, I'm going to escort these two to their classroom. Where will I find Iruka's class?" the Hokage asked.

"Room 305, he should be calling roll at the moment so if you hurry you won't be interrupting a lecture," he was told.

Finding the mentioned room Hiruzen slid the door open and stepped in causing the roll call to come to a screeching halt.

Iruka quickly walked over to the old man and bowed deeply, "Hokage-Dono, welcome. What can I do for you today?"

"It has come to my attention that you have two empty seats in here and I have two youngsters that are quite qualified to fill them," the Hokage said with a smile.

Once he handed over the pair's modified school records to the teacher he turned and called out, "You can come in now and before you sit introduce yourselves to your classmates."

Iruka suppressed a gasp of surprise when he saw his new students. He had been informed just before classes restarted that the Godaime Koho, the Fifth Hokage in waiting, would be returning to the village in the near future. Now he was being told said person is to be his student, that was almost too much. As he began to bow to the couple the boy waved him off, telling him that until he was installed in office he requested that he and Sakura be treated like the rest of the students.

At the same time this was going on the rest of the class was getting curious. While it was not unusual for the Hokage to visit the academy and see how the kids were getting on, it was unusual for his to be escorting two children. What also surprised them was that their teacher had begun to bow to the newcomers only to be stopped by the boy. At the moment all they could do was sit and watch, the conversation they were watching was spoken in hushed tones and gestures.

One student that was watching was the last "Loyal" Uchiha. Sasuke was not happy at this new and unexpected event. All through his education after that 'event' years ago the teaching staff had gone out of their way to provide him with more attention and private tutoring in advanced techniques. Now, from the looks of things that was in jeopardy judging from the secretive nature of the conversation and the presence of not only that fool of a leader, the Hokage, but the headmaster as well. Whoever these two interlopers were they were going to find out that you didn't take things from an elite clan like the Uchiha and by extension, Sasuke himself.

As the conversation ended the students watched as the small group walked to the front of the room. Most of the students bore looks of curiosity. A few, like Ino and her two male companions, surprise and recognition with the exclamation of "troublesome" issuing from the Nara. What was not lost on the small party was the resent filled and hateful glare the Uchiha was sending their way.

Slowly walking in the two stood before the class, waiting silently for the teacher to say something. Realizing that they were waiting for him Iruka spoke up, "I'm Iruka as the Hokage mentioned and over there is Mizuki your assistant sensei and you two are?" he asked with a smile.

Facing the class Sakura went first, "I'm Sakura Uzumaki. I was born in the village but was sent out of Konoha for training as an apprentice to a retainer of my mother in laws clan that must not be named when I was six. I remember a few of you from first year so I would like to catch up with you."

Naruto stepped forward next, "Good morning, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I too was born here but was taken with Sakura-chan out of the walls for intensive training. As many of you should know I am the Fifth Hokage but for the time being I'm to be considered apprentice to Lord Third. That does not meant that I don't have duties of the office I'm to fill, I do. Most of them will be in regard to the operation of this academy."

"I do not condone favoritism towards certain individuals or groups, on the other I will not tolerate the willful neglect of a student's welfare. Should either of these actions come to mine or Sakura's attention there will be a teaching position open before the day is over," as he said that Naruto cast a look at Mizuki.

"Sakura and I were trained to be military leaders for the last half of our training. In fact we both commanded units in the field and have been already blooded. That said we are in the academy to learn what couldn't without the luxury and safety of a classroom. Old friends aside I look forward to making friends with all of you."

As the pair were introducing themselves Hiruzen noticed the hateful glares that Mizuki sent the two Uzumaki's. 'Soon,' he thought to himself, 'Soon Ibiki and Anko will have a new plaything. Leaning over towards the man he softly asked, "A problem Mizuki-san? Perhaps with Naruto and lady Uzumaki?"

Knowing that he was caught the man averted his eyes and mumbled an apology all the while plotting a way to continue the campaign to keep the Kyuubi Brat ignorant. That task was going to be harder now that the fool of a Hokage gave him duties in the running of the classes. As he was debating what to do next he remembered the look Naruto had given him, the eyes the boy had were those of a ninja that had seen one mission too many. The girl was the same as the daemon, a look that screamed danger to any that crossed her.

Once the introductions were done Iruka let the students ask questions.

One girl with purple hair stood up as if she were trying to be intimidating and asked a question aimed at Sakura, "You both have the same family name but look different, are you two related?"

Sakura smiled at her husband and answered, "No, we're not siblings if that was what you wanted to know, why?"

"Because, you're new here so I'm telling you that Sasuke-kun is off limits to you. I don't want you anywhere near him, he's mine!"

Sakura looked over at the mentioned Uchiha as he sat glaring at her then at the girl that just staked a claim on him just as the others did day after day. What she saw was a very ugly personality glaring at her as if to dare her to squeal and fawn all over him.

As the brooding emo continued to stare Sakura burst out laughing, "Him? Oh please you must be joking. I'm sorry sister, brooding emo's just don't turn me on."

"Oh and for the record? This," she said taking Naruto's hand, "this is my husband, so hands off. I'll make a deal with all you fan girls, stay away from my husband and I'll ignore your Uchiha. The emo is not my type."

Next a boy, an Inuzuka judging by the markings on his face and a puppy sleeping on his head stood and asked a question, although from his phrasing it sounded like a statement, "You're the Hokage in waiting? More like the liar in waiting. I call bullshit, the Hokage Koho is the son of Minato _Namekazi,_ not Uzumaki. Coming in a saying that like you plan to be the Alpha male in this classroom. I'll tell you here and now, there is only one Alpha male in this class and I'm it."

He then turned to Sakura and tried to impress her, "Hey beautiful lady, I'm Kiba and I bet I can show you a better time than that blonde you're with now. What do you say? Pick you up at five and spend the evening in paradise? I bet I'm better in everything than him."

Naruto just glared at Kiba, not for the insult to him but for his ballsy attempt to win Sakura over. Turing to her husband the girl began speaking in rapid Spanish, " _Can you believe this bastard? How much you bet he goes home after school everyday and tries to fuck his sister?"_

Laughing Naruto answered back, " _Now we don't know that, but he might be humping a cousin or two, he looks inbred. Hell, he might be like that kid that played the banjo in that old Burt Reynolds movie."_

 _"Babe, that's mean, that kid in the movie looked a hell of a lot smarter that this Kiba kid."_

Hearing his name but like the others not understanding a word said Kiba yelled at them, "You two do know that it's rude to speak in a different language that no one else understands yeah? What the hell are you saying about me!?"

Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, "Sakura and I were speculating if you use that line when you go home and try to fuck one of your cousins."

Kiba shouted out in rage at what the new kid had said to the class. In his mind he **was** the Alpha male in the class, Sasuke not counting because although he runs around saying his dream is to restore his clan he rejects every girl that has taken an interest in him. Scowling the Inuzuka sat down, at least he wasn't called a 'brooding emo' by the new girl so it wasn't a total loss.

After the laughing died down Shikamaru looked at his old friend, "Troublesome, so you came back huh? I suppose I should congratulate you and Sakura-chan, you always said that you'd marry her."

"True, but had we stayed her parents would've continued to retract the contract Sakura's mother made with my folks. I hate to say this about my in laws but they are just as hateful and ignorant as the rest of the village when it comes to me. But enough of things I can't change. It's good to see you again Shika, we missed you, Ino and Choji," Naruto replied.

At that moment Ino Yamanaka was brought out her day dreaming about the hot looking blond boy and looked at the girl next to him. "Sakura? Is it really you? Where've you been all these years?"

As Ino was asking these questions she was running towards her best friend, the friend that just left one night without a goodbye. As she slammed into Sakura the tears just came out, "I missed you so much, you and the idiot. Where did you guys go? And why didn't you write?"

"Ino, we had to keep everything a secret until it was safe for Naruto-kun to return. It's all still a secret for now but forget about all that, we're back now and me and the Baka are here for good," Sakura said as she held on to Ino for dear life.

Ino then noticed the clothing her friends were wearing, "What is up with those clothes? You two planning on hiding in a tree?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto laughed. She then did a little pirouette, turning completely around to show off her clothes, "Like them? Naruto and I had to wear these during our last years of training because of our being involved in a war."

That got the classes attention, as far as they knew there was peace between nations and only Mist was involved in an internal conflict. Ino looked at her friend and asked the question that needed to be answered, "Where would you fight in a war Sakura? You don't mean to say you and Naruto were involved in Mist's civil war?"

Sakura decided to use their fallback cover story, hopefully it would work, "Ino, there are other places in this world that have wars going on. To tell the truth we were fighting for a nation in the west," the words flowed out of Sakura's mouth without a hint of deception since her homeland that she and Naruto grew up in on the other world was often called 'The West'. It made the cover story that easier to maintain, a grain of truth in a package of lies.

Suddenly it all made sense regarding these two as the class realized that these two new students had the look and mannerisms of combat vets such as their parents, grandparents or family. West was place of unknown adventures and dangers beyond the border regions. The further one went into that side of the continent the less known it became and those who went rarely returned. Either their new classmates were very lucky or very strong.

At that point Iruka had them take their seats as the Hokage left the room and headed to his office. Ino pulled the pair up the steps and to the last row sitting them next to herself, Shikamaru and Choji. Just before he sat down Naruto hugged Choji tight and told him to bring the other two by his and Sakura's place on Saturday so they could catch up and have a barbecue to which the fa...large boned boy readily agreed to while Shika muttered "Troublesome blond trouble makers."

As this was the first month of the new school year much of the classes were a review of the last year's lessons. As was the custom in Konoha, Iruka was the classes primary instructor and had been so for the last four years. He and Mizuki were responsible for the student's basic academic and shinobi foundation.

There were other teachers that funneled through the classrooms daily to teach specialized applications of techniques such as genjutsu, sword work and other shinobi disciplines. Both Naruto and Sakura had the basics of sword work down from their training with Kurama and his family. Sealing was more or less self taught with Uncle Tetsuo giving them a hand when one or the other found themselves stuck with a difficult seal. Most of the knowledge was via scrolls that Kurama wrote down from his memories while in Naruto's mother and grand mother. The scrolls from the family library were for some reason missing when the library was sent to the kids. It was later found in an unmarked storage scroll that had been left in Kakashi's possession to be given to Naruto when he became a genin.

Lunch came after a very boring session on the history of the five hidden villages. To Naruto it was a very sanitized version of what he had been taught. While it may let the civilians sleep better at night believing the fairy tales that passed for history not knowing the true picture of your country and and it's friends and enemies can get you either killed or starting an international incident. When that happens a young genin could destroy years of work building trust and friendships. That would change once Naruto talked to the Hokage, history classes would be retaught. Those ninjas that had already graduated, under eighteen and still chunin would have to take remedial classes but said classes would count as a solo D rank mission.

At the end of morning classes Sakura and Naruto followed their old friends out to the school yard. Ino insisted on sitting under this certain tree so she could be close to her Sasuke-kun. Sakura rolled her eyes at hearing that come out of her friends mouth. Naruto gave the other boys a look which was returned with two "you don't want to know" looks in return. Once they had sat down Naruto got himself comfortable while the others save for Sakura brought out their bento boxes.

Naruto then pulled off his pack and opened it up revealing an small ice chest and a picnic blanket as Sakura pulled an insulated hot box from hers. Looking at his wife Naruto asked what was for lunch, "Something light, just a few soft beef tacos, rice, beans and sweet tamales."

"When did you make that? I didn't smell anything this morning."

"Who said I cooked Baka? I had Makoto pick up take out from Manny's."

"You used Uncle's little brother to make a food run to our old place to get lunch? He's going to make you pay during training if he finds out."

"No he won't," stated Sakura with a grin, "Uncle thought it was a good idea and had the little guy pick up his regular order as well."

"Only you two would do something like that and not worry about it coming back to haunt you," Naruto said with a sigh.

As they began to eat they handed Choji and the others samples of what they had brought. Choji, being the budding food expert he was gladly ate all that he was offered. As they ate Naruto filled them in as to who Makoto and Manny's was. Manny's, they told their friends was a restaurant near their old place. It served what they called Mexican food something that Choji fell in love with at first taste, the food was something that hit the spot and for a budding gourmet like Choji the need for more was powerful.

All in all it was a very peaceful time until Naruto saw movement in the corner of his eye.

Getting Sakura's attention he began to speak in Spanish, _"I see that a hound is beginning to sniff around. Not sure if it's the food or you however_.

" _Yeah, he looks like, I don't know, angry that you knocked him down a peg in class. Remember what jijii told us about showing our true talents."_

" _And you remember what I told him. Any little fucker starts anything and the bastard will learn a very painful lesson."_

As soon as Naruto had stopped speaking he felt Kiba approaching. Not bothering to turn around Naruto continued to eat and catch up with his friends. As he reached for his last taco it was snatched away by the dog boy who then took a bite, spat it out and threw the rest into the waste can, "What the hell man? How could you eat something like that? it's barbaric!" Kiba yelled in outrage.

"What do you mean coming over and taking a bite out of my lunch and then tossing it away? That's good food man!" Naruto yelled back.

Kiba just glared at Naruto and then to Sakura when she offered to share her last taco with him. "Kami in all her heavens!" he yelled, "Seeing you eat that forget about going out with me, you...you...AHHHHH!"

Naruto and Sakura just looked at Kiba as if he lost his mind before Naruto yelled back, "Dude, seriously what the fuck is your problem with our food?"

"You don't know?"

No, wait! Know what?"

"Your food, it's dog! How could you eat dog?" Kiba yelled as he held Akamaru in a tight embrace, fearful that his partner wound also end up on the menu.

"Dog huh?" Naruto asked with a grin. Turning to his wife he held out his hand and told her, "I was right so pay up!"

Rolling eyes Sakura replied, "I don't believe it, fine, what ever you want in bed tonight you get."

"Anything?" Naruto asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Anything, even that," came the exasperated answer.

All of a sudden every male that had heard passed out from major nose bleeds. Sakura noticed that even Ino had a small trail of blood dripping down her lower face. What surprised those who knew him gasped at Sasuke's geyser. Naruto looked around wondering what the hell happened before Ino leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT? EWWW! No way do we do _that_! Last time we tried Sakura said it hu...Ow! What the hell was that fo...Ohhh, right sorry love," Naruto said to his wife as he rubbed the lump forming on his head.

Unfortunately the mental picture Kiba and Ino got started the blood works again. What nobody noticed was that shy little Hinata had passed out cold with a smile on her lips and a trail of blood from her own nose.

Naruto and Sakura looked around mumbling about this group being bigger pervs than their friends in the Navy. That also included the wives as well, which Sakura could attest to from some of the things that were discussed over coffee or the weekly dinners when the boys were on a Detachment. As she looked at her best friend she could only think, 'Et tu, Ino-chan?'

Coming to his senses Kiba glared at Naruto, "You really knew this food was dog and you ate it anyway?"

"Food is food dog breath, Sakura and I went through training that makes the academy seem like day care. The first thing you learn in the field is this, when you run out of rations and are starving your teammate begins to look tasty."

"But dog?" Kiba cried. Naruto understood the guy's reaction. It was one he saw a teammate give him in Korea in what seems long ago now. They had stopped at a barbecue on a push cart that was cooking some kind of meat. Well it smelled good, tasted even better, but Bob just had to ask what kind of beef they were having.

The answer was BBQ'ed dog. Poor Bob made a vow right then and there, he would never, ever, eat with SO3 Namekazi again. Shaking off the memory Naruto gave the kid a serious reply, "Kiba, don't worry, Akamaru is not only a family member to you but your partner and protector. Neither Sakura or would ever think of hurting an Inuzaka companion in any manner. We joke about the things we've eaten but we don't go out of our way to make a meal out of an animal that's viewed as a pet or member of the family."

As Naruto spoke Kiba noticed that Akamaru had walked up to the blonde and Naruto was absent mindedly stroking the small dog's fur. Kiba had never seen his partner so relaxed around another male before. Sure, the puppy loved Hinata but he never willingly sat in another boy's lap to be pet and stroked like was now. Kiba sighed, he knew the dog was a better judge of character than he was and if his dog liked someone, wellll, Akamaru seemed to always know best.

Putting his hand out Kiba looked at Naruto, "It seems that Akamaru doesn't care about what you eat and is happy with the attention you're giving him. If he thinks you'd make a good friend then I agree. Sorry about the comments I made earlier and trying to pick up your girl. Friends?"

Naruto looked at the offered hand and then to Sakura since it was her honor that was offended, to his relief she gave him a smile that told him she was fine. Taking the hand made Naruto give Kiba one of his rare, well in the village anyway, genuine smiles, "Friends, I promise to live up to Akamaru's expectations."

The little dog yipped at the remark as Kiba shook hands with his new friend, "You better, he has very high standards."

Sakura smiled at the exchange. It was a far cry from how kids their age reacted to him before they left. Back then he was hated and shunned. His only friends besides herself at that time were Choji, Shikamaru and Ino. Hinata found her way into that close circle when they saved her from a fate worse than death. Ino had asked Sakura one time how she and Naruto became friends. 'He saved me,' was her reply. Her mother had just left her to play by herself at the park near their house. Her pink hair attracted attention all the time and most of the time that attention was not good. That was what had happened the day the day they met.

 _Small Flashback_

 _As she cried and rolled into a ball to protect herself from a group of boys and girls that were bullying her Naruto appeared, the small orange wearing blonde charged in with a feral cry on his lips. Within seconds the bully's were on the ground. The boys were actually unconscious- and the girls sobbing in pain as they held their cheeks. It had happened so fast that it was a second later that the females of the group had been slapped so hard in the face that the cheek that took the blow began to sting and swell. Sakura looked up and saw the brightest smile in the world, it was the smile that made her fall in love with the man it's owner was to become. Naruto had placed himself between her and harm, it was something he would do for the rest of his life._

 _Turning to the stunned group of Sakura's tormentors he loudly proclaimed, "No one is to hurt or bully this pretty girl anymore or you will feel the anger of the future Hokage!"_

 _End Flashback_

Coming back the present Sakura witnessed the beginning of Naruto's newest friendship and smiled. Walking to Ino she sat down and resumed catching up with the girl. Ino had just sat and watched as Naruto and Sakura defeated Kiba in a battle of wit. Not, wits as in smart, but wit, as in smart ass. Kiba had just been vanquished by a master. Naruto had turned his anger over his food to a bet and joke session with Sakura. Poor Kiba had been left standing ignored, his righteous fury over the ingredients of said food being the source of the humor. In the end Naruto had somehow won over Kiba's puppy and and the two of them had in turn won the Inuzuka heir over.

Ino just looked at Sakura, "Forehead, how did h..."

"Ino, trust me, I've lived with him almost his entire life, even I don't know how he does it," Sakura told her friend, "What you just watched was what Naruto does best."

"And just what is that Sakura?"

"Make friends," the pinkette said with a smile as bright as her mates.

Soon lunch was over and the small group of friends trudged back to class. The after noon went faster as the class was taking lessons on using the kunai as a thrown weapon. Naruto and Sakura, for all their training in the shinobi arts, sucked. Not just sucked, but SUCKED! Sakura had scored five out of ten. Naruto...well Naruto hit the target three times more from luck than skill. As the pair sulked at their debut performance Kiba walked up laughing.

"I thought you two had combat experience."

Naruto glared the boy, "We do, it's just that..."

"Just what loser?" Sasuke added with a self satisfied smirk.

"We were never in a situation that called for us to throw a knife," Naruto explained with a half truth. In reality if the enemy was too far away for a knife attack he and Sakura would use their guns. The problem was, they were jonin level at throwing kunai and shuriken but they had been told to hold back on their skills and using a firearm at this point in time was not too good an idea.

"So you hid behind others then?" the Uchiha accused.

Sakura sighed, they had expected this when they were told to hold back, "No, we were always close enough to our targets that we didn't need to throw a knife."

Ino looked at her friend, "Sakura just how close were you guys to your targets?"

Naruto gave his classmates an answer that they would never forget, even when they passed from old age and their grandchildren had surpassed them the words of their future Hokage would haunt them , "Close enough for me to feel the heat of their shit against my leg when their bowels loosened as I stabbed them in the heart."

Seeing Ino's shocked look Sakura nodded her head, "You guy's have never done real knife work have you? It's not like they teach you in class."

At this point even Iruka was listening as Sasuke began to relive that night, "You just don't stick it in and pull out. No, you have to hold the person in place as you feel his breath leave him and his body stops working. You have to hold the poor bastard because if you don't the noise he makes dying will compromise you and your team."

"Trust us when we tell you this, 'wet work' means just that, you're going to get wet with someone elses' blood, piss and shit depending on what he's wearing or in some cases, not wearing," Naruto added to their collective horror.

Looking at Sakura Naruto frowned and spoke in Spanish which was their default secure means of talking, _"Something wrong baby?"_

 _"Yeah, the Uchiha. It looks like he's having a flashback. I'm going to talk to him okay?"_

 _"Sure, he needs an evaluation on his mental fitness anyway. This could give us a base line, after you're done see if Ino can help you with your findings. Just don't let her know who you're looking at,"_ Naruto told his wife.

 _"Okay, but with her infatuation with duck hair I'm afraid she won't be as objective as she could be."_

Walking up the the emo in question Sakura gave him a smile, "Uchiha-san, might I have a word with you? In private?"

Smirking at what he thinks is Sakura dumping her husband for the villages elite Sasuke gives her his normal response as he walked away from the class, "Hnn."

Topping a short distance away the onyx eyed boy turned to face the new girl, "If you have any thought of starting an affair behind your husbands back forget it."

"Please, do get so full of yourself Uchiha, I love my husband and would never think of betraying him," Sakura replied as she rolled her eyes, "No, I just want to talk to you about your reaction to what Naruto said earlier."

"Reaction to what?" Sasuke asked warily.

"His description of using a knife in a close up kill. You seemed to react in a negative manner."

"You know of what happened to my clan?" he asked.

"We were briefed on the major events that happened while we were gone, so yeah, we know."

"When Uzumaki was speaking that night began to replay in my mind. In class they never tell you what your husband told us. I thought I was the only one that..."

"Knew the truth about ninja and their methods?" Sakura asked as she continued to watch the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to say when they told and showed us how to kill close in, I mean, who would believe me if I spoke up?"

"We would, you, me and Naruto share a common experience in how a person really dies. Don't give me that look, I, we, know that you didn't take a life that night and you only know from that person's abuse," Sakura told him withholding Itachi's name. In some cases Sasuke was like a rape victim, while not sexually assaulted Itachi had in a sense raped his brothers mind.

"You two know what it's like then having to replay your first kills in your mind at the worst possible times then?" while he meant it was a statement, it came out as a desperate question.

"Not as much as you think. And no, it's not because we both are cold blooded. Naruto and I, when we started having...nightmares, we were sent to someone that helped us deal with what we were going through," Sakura told the boy in front of her, "The people we were working for at the time made sure our mental health was still in good shape."

"Did it help? No one saw you as weak because you couldn't keep it in?" another desperate question was Sakura's thought.

"Yes, it helped. We were taught that there was no shame in asking for help. That it was a way of getting stronger mentally, not as a weakness to be feared," Sakura told him before asking a question of her own, "Sasuke, did anyone offer to help you after that...night?"

"The Hokage said I should see one of the Yamanaka counselors before I left the hospital. I wanted to but I remembered my father one time saying that seeing a counselor is a sign that a person was weak and useless. At the time he was talking about a cousin that I liked for some reason."

Seeing the look in his eyes Sakura asked the question she already knew the answer too, "What happened to your cousin? Was she a victim of that night?"

"No, she had been taken captive on a mission. By the time she was rescued she had been raped and tortured for information that she would have known as the team leader. When she began to feel fear at the touch of her lover she went to my father for permission to seek aid from the Yamanaka clan. Father refused, called her weak and had her leave the house," Sasuke told her.

"Did she...did...ahhh.."

"That night," Sasuke continued as if Sakura wasn't there, "That night she told her lover, a guy she grew up with in the clan, she wasn't worthy of his love. That the clan leader had called her weak. Kaneda argued that she wasn't, that she was strong, that she had to be to survive what she went through."

Drawing a deep breath Sasuke finished his story, "I read the report of that night in father's archive, Mikuru, my cousin, she set off a grade five explosive tag while she and Kaneda were in bed," looking into the girls eyes he then asked a question that had bothered him for years, "My father said she was weak for wanting help, but I still wonder if she had been allowed to get it would she have still done something like that?"

"I...I don't know Sasuke, maybe not, but we'll never know that answer. We do know the probable answer to your...issues though. That you'd most likely not be allowed to be a ninja," Sakura answered as honestly as she could, "Your flashbacks, they could cause you to freeze up at the wrong time and that could..."

"Get someone killed, I know, it's one of the things I have trouble dealing with. But say I do go to the Yamanaka's? What then?"

"Depending on the evaluation report there are several options, but those are for after a long eval period. If you'd like I could sit in on your sessions, I do have some psychological training. I was the medic for the unit I was assigned to as well as Naruto's unit. Since we were in a war zone I filled lots of roles and counselor was one of them," Sakura explained.

"You wouldn't speak about what I say in those sessions?"

"No, I took an oath that outweighs the ones we swear to the village. The only time I can betray that oath is to prevent harm done to a patients self, harm to another and a treasonous act or acts."

"Hnnn, the way you've put everything and the way I felt comfortable talking about Mikuru tells me I can trust you to be quiet. Can I let you know my decision in a few days?"

"Sure Sasuke, just tell the Hokage that you wish to speak to one of the Yamanaka therapists. He'll inform me and set up the session, is that okay with you?"

"I believe so, Uzumaki-san, thank you for at least listening to me and not making any judgements. This...talking to someone outside the clan is not easy. While there are still other clan members they are younger than myself and are in foster care and well..."

"I understand, if you need to talk you can come to me, Naruto would also be happy to help you," she told the boy, "Not only did he lose his parents on the day he was born, this village saw him as the fox and wanted him to die. He knows what being alone is really like."

"Only you, I allow no one else in a session with me but you. Naruto will have to gain my trust even though we share so much in the way of pain to the heart," with that the Uchiha walked off.

Sakura returned to her husband's side and joined him in practicing their kunai throwing. They had to keep up the fantasy that they were average students, not jonin level ninjas. With Mizuki in charge of the lesson they had to use the blades the academy provided. It didn't take a genius to figure out the the kunai they were given were out of balance. They weighed a few ounces more than the ones they had in seals but outwardly looked normal. Of course this went into the reports the couple were to make later in the day.

When throwing practice ended it was time to go home. The first day back to school was as productive as they could have wanted. Naruto made a couple of new friends, to gain the friendship and trust of an Inuzuka was not easy. Naruto, however, had done just that and in record time. Along with Naruto becoming friends with Kiba, Sakura had made contact with the Uchiha heir and acting clan head. Her talk was even more productive than Naruto's as she was able to get him to at least consider counseling sessions.

As soon as classes ended the two killed a little time talking to Ino as she had wanted to know what Sakura and Sasuke talked about. As Sakura began to tell Ino what was discussed was a private matter two ANBU appeared at her side. These were the Hokage's personal troubleshooters, Baboon and Weasel. No matter the task they were the ones Hiruzen called for to do the job. Soon they would be answering to Naruto when the boy began taking over more tasks while in his apprenticeship.

Bowing deeply the Taller of the two, Weasel addressed the blonde male, "Uzumaki-sama, you and Lady Uzumaki are needed in the Hokage's office at once."

"There are two people that would like to make your acquaintance," Baboon added as his partner waited for Naruto's response.

"Are they members of the council?" Naruto asked knowing that at some point he would have to meet and deal with the group that had made his and Sakura's lives miserable. Even though most of that council had been either executed, jailed or banished the boy was still wary of them.

"No sir, but they are very important members of the village," Weasel answered oblivious to the sudden tensing of Naruto's body.

Baboon however did notice. While he had a reputation of being a bit dim he took his duties very seriously, it was why Hiruzen picked him to balance Weasel's professional manner. He knew of the boy's fear and mistrust of the council because of all the things they had ordered done to the boy and girl. Seeing Naruto tense up as he did made the man hate the old council even more and to watch the new one very closely.

"What Weasel means is that they serve the Leaf and answer only to the Hokage Naruto. You mustn't worry, they have been waiting years to see you," the man informed the boy in a comforting tone of voice.

"If you say so Baboon. Okay let's go see who's wanting to meet us," with that Naruto took Sakura by the hand as walked to the Hokage's office. Once there he opened the door and stepped in with his wife by his side. As they entered the couple noticed the visitors sitting on the office's couch The man looked to be in his fifties and had white hair the was very long, while the woman was a blonde that appeared to be in her late twenties to early thirties.

Both wore more or less traditional clothes and sandals the man's the older style wooden geta. Their faces displayed unusual markings, the woman having a diamond shaped mark on her forehead while the man was sporting red lines running from under his eyes and down his was one other thing about the older man, his head band. Instead of the normal ones seen in the village with the Konoha leaf symbol on it his displayed two horn like protrusions and the kanji for 'oil' engraved in the metal.

Before Naruto could get ten steps into the room he was suddenly embraced in a tight hug from the woman. As he struggled to understand what was happening the woman was sobbing loudly saying something like, "He's really here Jiraiya. Our grandson, he's alive."

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **To my reviewers, thank you for the kind words and encouragement. I didn't know how this would be received so I'm happy that a few folks like it.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter as it was a bear to write. What you are reading is the result of no less than five edits or partial rewrites. When I was writing this I kept getting a head of myself in the story and each time I wrote this I found things I didn't like. Most of it was getting Naruto into conflict with Sasuke on the first day he was in the academy. After much trial and error, well, lots of error, I found something I could live with.**_

 _ **In the end I decided to make Kiba the heavy in this chapter who quickly warms up to Naruto. Kiba's reaction to the dog meat taco was based on a true story involving a good friend and myself while in a Team Spirit deployment to Korea many moons ago. The true story involved more elements but small island rules are still in effect and the parties involved are sworn to secrecy. The only thing I can say is that booze played no part in the story, a hooker yes, but no booze.**_


	7. Chp 5 Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter Six

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes (Turn and face the strange)

It was a stunned Naruto that had managed to fight his way out of Tsunade's grasp. His mind was working overtime as the woman's word's rang in his mind, 'grandson', 'alive', 'our grandson'. What the fuck is going on he was asking himself. If he had grandparents where the hell were they when he and Sakura needed them? Deciding to make his displeasure known he opened his mouth.

"Grandson? What the hell are you talking about lady?Who are you really?" the blonde was yelling before his head met Sakura's fist.

"Baka! Did you take a bullet to the brain pan before we came back?" she yelled as she dragged Naruto up from the floor by his shirt, "Makoto sensei told you about them when we were ten! Or did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget!," Naruto snarled back as he tried to reign in his temper, "I just didn't remember just like they didn't remember they had a grandchild in this fucking village!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya were stunned at Naruto's outburst. No one, not even Hiruzen Sarutobi expected him to react in such a way. The amount of pain in his voice as the old wound of abandonment was torn open was apparent. Sakura was the only one to react as she took her now sobbing husband into her arms. It hurt her to hear his words between his sobs.

"Why?...(sniff)...why didn't you come for me? Why did you leave me alone here?" he cried before he asked the question that cut his grandparents to the heart, "Did y...do you really hate me as much as the village did?"

At that question Tsunade fell to her knees as she cried in anger at what was done to her flesh and blood. Jiraiya was no better as he walked up to the boy and handed him a scroll that bore the signs of being crushed in outrage.

"We didn't know, Tsunade and I were on our way back to here after the fox's attack. A messenger hawk delivered this to us. Naruto, we...we didn't know. That bastard Danzo forged sensei's signature and sent these to us. It broke us, it...it wasn't until sensei called us home after you left did we...did we find the truth," he explained as he handed over the scroll.

As Naruto read it he began to leak Kurama's chakra. The fox and Sakura were both trying their best to control the boy before he did something he would regret later. Kurama decided to take a more direct action with his host as he made his way out of the seal and into the real world.

Sakura looked up at the fox and pleaded to him, "Uncle, please do something, I can't reach him!"

Kurama put his hand on the boys forehead and uttered one word, "Sleep."

Naruto collapsed in Sakura's arms. She and Kurama moved him to the couch and got him comfortable. The two Sanin were speechless, not only did the fox appear out of the seal but Sakura had called it 'uncle'.

On top of that he had put Naruto under with a touch and gently carried him like a small child to the couch.

Looking closely Tsunade saw the look on Kurama's face, it was one she had seen many times. The worried look of a parent.

Turning to the two stunned grandparents the fox glared at them, "Did it ever occur to you that a message like that could be faked? Did it at least once cross your mind to check with the source? Even if the kit had died you could have made sure he was given a proper burial. These two," at that his arm swept towards Sakura and Naruto, "spent their first years in hell because you two couldn't be bothered to make sure the kit was actually dead!"

Neither Sanin could respond, how could they? They both took the scroll at face value and never continued on to the village. Instead Jiraiya continued to spend his time 'researching' his books and meeting his agents in his spy network. Tsunade returned to her gambling and drinking. Both of them failures as far as Kurama was concerned. Foxes don't leave their kits to fend for themselves. If they do it's because they were dead and were not coming home...ever.

By now Naruto was waking up with Sakura by his side. Looking at his grandparents he just stood and looked at them waiting for them to explain themselves.

Sakura too was glaring at them, while she had a hard time on the streets with Naruto he had been mistreated far longer. On the day the fox took them in she had vowed to support and protect him from the hurts the world would give him. She was doing that now.

"Excuse me for being blunt but haven't you two done enough damage?" she asked.

It was Jiraiya that spoke, "It's not like it seems, the shock of the scroll telling us our grandchild was dead came on top of learning of our son's death. As much as we wanted to come home it was too painful to do so."

"Naruto needed you! He was shunned at best," she began, "beaten, almost killed at worse. On his birthday do you know what those oh so precious villagers would do to him? Have a god damned 'fox hunt' with your grandchild as the fox!"

"When I was four Naruto became my first real friend, he saved me from bullies. My mother and father threw me out into the streets because they only saw him as the fox and my friendship with him was ruining their business! Think of it, two four year old kids on the streets because no one fucking wanted them or if they did the council and my parents would block the adoption!"

"And you, his grandparents were _too hurt_ to see if the message was real? Forgive me for not caring about your pain but my husband had to go to another world to be accepted and have friends. Uncle always gave him the choice to stay or come back here. He, for some reason, always chose to come back here but this is NOT...OUR...HOME!"

As she paused to catch her breath Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, "Baby, it's okay, trust me."

Turning to the stunned older couple he held his face in a neutral expression, " Forgive our outbursts elder ones they were uncalled for. My name is Uzumaki Naruto , this is my wife Sakura, we're...pleased to meet you..ahh.."

"Tsunade, Naruto, this is your grandmother Senju Tsunade," the Hokage said as he tried to regain some control in his office, "over there is your grandfather, Namekazi Jiraiya."

Sakura had finished composing herself as she looked at Tsunade, "Well husband of mine I can see where the blonde hair comes from but that doesn't explain your eyes."

"It's a trait of the Namekazi," Jiraiya began with some relief at the change of subject, "it skipped me because of my mother's dominant genes but Minato and Naruto seemed to have inherited them," he said proudly.

"I see," Naruto said, "What else did I get from my fathers side?"

"Not sure, Tsunade and I won't know until we spend more time with you, as grandparents if you let us," the Toad sage said.

"You really didn't know that I was alive?"

"No, not until sensei ordered us home. He informed us after a chewing out about us believing that stupid scroll. I have my spies looking for Danzo for that reason alone, on top of being a traitor. He did far to much damage to you, our family, the village and the world at large. Trust me, one way or another he will die. By my hand or anothers the bastard will die."

Turning to the Hokage Naruto looked at him with a blank face, "Grandfather, this has been a trying day, may Sakura and I take our leave? I have a lot of thinking to do."

Hiruzen looked at the human form of Kurama and then to Sakura, "You'll take care of him and not let him do anything stupid?"

"Of course Grandfather, I'll have Makoto get some of his comfort food from home and let him work this out," Sakura answered. Home being the world they grew up in not Konoha or the Land Of Fire.

Kurama just nodded and faded back into the seal. With that Sakura took Naruto by the hand and led him out of the office. The Hokage and Sanin just stood and watched as the door closed behind them.

"Well, that was not how this was supposed to go," Hiruzen stated before gazing at his female student, "And you Tsunade, what was that? Naruto grew up thinking that his family didn't want him and you just run up and hug him like that idiot woman holds her damn cat! What were you thinking?"

"I was just happy to see him is all. All this waiting for him to return got to me I guess," came the quiet reply.

"Well, due to your mistake I'll have to wait another day for their report regarding the assistant teacher Mizuki and the Uchiha's young clan head in waiting."

Leveling his gaze at his two loyal students he gave them some advice, "If you want to see Naruto and be in his life you'll have to win Sakura over. She is very protective of her husband. Kurama is another one you have to impress, believe it or not, the fox views those two as his own children, you would best keep physical contact to a minimum regarding Naruto. Growing up he had very few instances of physical contact that did not entail an attack on his person."

"What do you mean an attack?" Jiraiya asked. They knew very little of Naruto's early years, only in the past few were they updated as to his growth. Hiruzen felt it was not his place to tell them, he would leave it for the children to tell them. Deep down the man felt it would be a suitable punishment for their blindly believing Danzo's scroll.

"It's not my place Jiraiya, it's not even Sakura's. Naruto is the one that has to decide if you're worthy of him opening up to."

"There's more to that isn't there?" Tsunade asked, "I noticed signs of mental and emotional trauma in that outburst. Sensei, is he being treated for it?"

"According to the fox's reports he has received some counseling for PTSD," replied the Hokage.

"PTSD, never heard of it," Tsunade mumbled.

"You wouldn't, where they grew up it's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You know it as combat fatigue. Naruto and his team were tasked with what would be S and SS class ANBU missions only instead of having a week or two of down time his were run back to back."

Tsunade cringed, that amount of stress over a prolonged period of time would drive a person mad if not treated. The bright side of the story was that her grandchild did seek and receive help. Still she had to be sure, "Sensei, just talking it over won't make too much of a difference unless a person desires to be free of the emotional pain they feel. With the exception of his outburst to us..."

"I know what you're going to ask, Sakura, that young lady is his anchor. Makoto told me that her and Naruto would spend every free moment after he'd return from a mission in bed together. It was his incentive to come back in one piece."

As the female Sanin nodded in understanding she caught sight of her male counterpart trying to suppress a giggle while writing in a note book. Walking over she gave the man a sickeningly sweet smile, "Jiraiya, you're not possibly planning on using our grandchild's sex life as a plot for your next _masterpiece_ are you?"

Looking up with a deer in the headlights expression Jiraiya tried to reply, mind you he tried, "Ahhh n..n..no h.h.h...hime. Uh... ha ha, this may look bad but I remembered a bit of my research from the other day. I w..would n...n...never d..dream of using Naruto and S..S...Sakura-chan."

"Oh really..." came the reply as Tsunade moved at a speed that rivaled Mito Gai when he removed his weights, "then what the hell is this? 'Slowly the soldier removed the top from his pink haired goddess, her breath quickening from anticipation,' well? Got a better excuse?" she asked as she rolled up the sleeve of her top.

That day several ANBU and Jonin were sharing drinks when a cry of pain faded in and out of their hearing as a large white haired object flew over their heads. One of the group, Neko, held out her hand, "Pay up, Lady Tsunade just set a new record in the pervert punt event."

Hearing a loud crash in their back yard Naruto got up from his resting place on the love seat. Grumbling about faulty seals and people just 'dropping in' he walked out the back door. At first he saw nothing but as he walked towards the hot spring he heard a scream of surprise and then more sounds of pain being received. Hurrying to save the poor fool that surprised Sakura Naruto turned the corner to find his wife beating the crap out of his grandfather.

"Well that explains why the seal didn't work," he mumbled before calling to his wife, "Oi! Sakura-chan please don't kill one of my only relatives. At least don't kill him until after he explains why he just dropped in on us."

SIGH, "Fine I won't kill him," his wife told him before giving him a smile that promised lots of pain, "I'll just cripple him a little."

Seeing the look on Jiraiya's face Naruto smiled as the man quietly and pitifully squeaked out, "Help?"

"Just heal him after you're done playing, I figure the old man and Granny will need him for something important later on," Naruto told his wife as her walked back to the house.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto answered the door to greet the Hokage and Tsunade. Looking at the two it was the old man that spoke, "I understand if you would like to be left alone Naruto but Tsunade seems to have misplaced Jiraiya. Have you seen him by chance?"

"Yeah, he's in the back playing with Sakura-chan near the hot spring," Naruto answered as he led the pair through the house. As they stepped out onto the porch they heard Jiraiya's cries for mercy as the pink haired medic continued to rough the man up. Following the sounds of pain the trio stopped to see Jiraiya on the ground trying to stand while a naked Sakura was following through with a kick that just missed the man's head. While making his apologies Jiraiya was trying to fend off another kick to the head.

Hiruzen looked at his student and put his hand over his face in embarrassment. How the hell could Jiraiya if the Sanin, one of the three strongest ninja in the whole of the Elemental Nations get his ass kicked by a naked twelve year old girl that stood just under five feet was beyond understanding. Tsunade just smiled at the beating her teammate and sometime lover was getting. At least Shizune was on a mission to the capital at the moment, she would have had a field day scolding the old pervert. At least the man was trying not to look at his new granddaughter, he did have some standards regarding women and naked school girls were not on the list for him.

Shaking his head Naruto grabbed his wife's robe and yelled her name, "Sakura! Put this on, we have guests, you can kick the shit out of him later."

Sakura sheepishly donned the offered robe and walked over to Naruto. While she looked relaxed she was far from it, in a very discrete manner she had placed herself between her husband and their 'guests'. No one would get to her idiot without going through her first. Glaring at the pervert for a second she turned her attention to Hiruzen.

"Grandfather," she began noticing the flinch the other two had when she addressed the Hokage this way, "to what may I ask is the reason for this visit?"

Hiruzen just chuckled gently placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, his way of comforting the girl since she had been a tyke, "It seems that Tsunade her had misplaced her dirty old man. We were in the process of looking for him but it seems that you found him first."

"It would seem that way. Funny thing though, I don't recall either my husband or myself telling him to drop in anytime he felt like it."

"Yeah, that would be my fault," Tsunade told the girl, "Jiraiya is an _author_ of mediocre talent, his claim to fame is a series of 'erotic literature' called the Icha Icha series. He was planning to use you and Naruto as the inspiration for his next book."

Sakura looked at the elder man once again and noticed the bruises she had inflicted on him, "Oh my, I really went overboard didn't I. Here Jiraiya-sama, let me heal you up, I'm sure that your nose must feel awful with it being broke like it is," she told the sage in a very sincere voice.

A stunned Jiraiya just looked warily at the girl as she healed him while she continued talking, "So you're the one that wrote that series of books? And you want to base the next one on Naruto and I?"

"Uh yeah," was all the man could answer as he tried to process what the girl was saying, "You...you like my b..books? Ho...how do you know about them?"

Sakura just gave the man a broad smile as Tsunade and Hiruzen stood by with puzzled looks on their faces. This shouldn't happen, a girl like Sakura should still be beating the man into the ground. What she said next, however, floored them.

Still smiling Sakura gave the man his answer, "Uncle said that Kushina-sama would read those books to Minato and he began to like them as well. When we were in the other world he had the collection sent to him via one of his clan so he could actually read them with his own eyes and not through those of his host. One day when I was about sixteen or so I saw the first one on the table and started to read it."

"You really like my books? You're not mad for wanting to put you in it?"

"No silly, Naruto and I love your books. It's been our dream to be in something like that. I mean, we ahmm, we've acted out some of the scenes in the second book, right Naruto-kun?"

"Right Sakura-chan, we always wanted to find out who wrote those things. It helped pass the time on our last deployment," Naruto said with his trademark smile.

At that all the older members of their family sweat dropped. They didn't know if the kids were serious or if they were to be victims of Naruto's next practical joke. Not able to stand the suspense Tsunade spoke up,

"Sakura, surely you two don't mean that you actually read that...that...trash?" the blonde asked.

"What do you mean trash!?" Naruto yelled out, "Those books helped to make our time in our last combat zone worth being in a combat zone! Isn't that Sakura-chan?"

"But you two are what twelve?" the blonde asked.

"Well our bodies are twelve and thirteen but we _were_ twenty-two before we got blown up," Sakura told them, making sure that all of the 'adults' present understood that in reality she and Naruto were as old as most of their Jonin and senior Chunin.

Turning back to Jiraiya Sakura gave him another smile "So, what did you want to write about and how did you find out grandpa?"

The rest of the evening went by as smooth as it could be. Naruto still was coming to grips that he still had family that was not only alive but in the same village. Sakura on the other hand was beside herself, not only did she meet the author of her and Naruto's favorite book series, he was a part of their family.

Later that night found everyone at the young couples dinner table. While Naruto forgave he didn't forget, as far as he was concerned his grandparents were on probation and had to earn his trust and respect. That didn't stop either he or his wife from telling stories about their past lives.

"...I swear to Kami that's what happened. I was going to show how our M60's could shoot one round at a time. So I go up to the firing line and as I'm continuing the lesson one of the guys from Sakura's unit ran out from the side and tossed a fake snake about five meters from where I was standing."

"That would have been Beer Wolf and Rat Man dear," Sakura said giving the two unknown jokers names.

"Yeah, Beer Wolf and Rat Man, fucking nut jobs. Anyway, they toss this big rubber snake out near where I was supposed to shoot. Well I turn around and..."

"He turns around, yells 'Fucking snake!' and holds the trigger down. I swear those two guys were having heart attacks because they thought you melted the barrel," Sakura said as she began to laugh as she finished her husbands story.

Jiraiya looked at the pair as he asked a question that had been on his mind, "This M60, what is it exactly?"

Naruto stood and walked to their study coming back a moment later with a book in his hands, "It's better if I showed you. Trying to explain it would be too hard since things like that don't exist here."

As he opened the book Sakura began to speak, "What you are to see and here can not leave this room. If knowledge of these things were to be made known it could be the start of an arms and technology race the Elemental Nations could ill afford. Treat what you learn as an X class secret."

The next hour was spent showing the Hokage and Sanin the equipment that Sakura and Naruto had used in their last world. Not only that they were shown a collection of videos of Sakura in action while flying in a Hotel model H-60. The three could not believe their eyes at what the machine was able to do and were amazed that Sakura was accepted by the male crew members. Not only as a medic but a warrior as well.

Turning to Naruto Jiraiya asked him a question that he was curious about, "Did you ever use your shinobi training when you were on missions or did you just rely on what you learned in your old military?"

Looking thoughtfully Naruto took his time answering, after all, this was his first time talking about his missions with outsiders without worry of the consequences, "It depended on the situation Ero-Jijii, if it was just to train the locals in patrol techniques then no, I didn't call on my ninja training. That said, if it was just my team and we were in an active area, yes I did use them."

"Most of the time I would summon a fox that would act as a relay between me and other animals in the area. Most of the time it would be whatever cousins the foxes had but from time to time some of the wild felines would be my contacts. I also used shadow clones as a screen to give us more time. There were times that I would have to go into a target area and do a close quarters reconnaissance, that's where I would get to within a few meters, ten or less and observe both with my eyes and ears what was going on. The invisibility, tree climbing and henge jutsus worked great, my team could never figure how I could get that close to the target and not be seen. Genjutsu was another thing that I would use especially if the target had to be destroyed and the enemy agents terminated. If I could cast a genjutsu over one or two of them I could have them think their comrades were the enemy and let them do our dirty work. While they were fighting among themselves my team and I would come in and finish off the survivors."

"Other times I would summon a few of the foxes and have them plant exploding and incendiary tags in the area and then when we were a safe distance away I would pulse my chakra and set them off. The best thing about those tags were they could not be detected or suspected as anything other than a piece of paper with kanji script on them. The militaries and terror groups in that world use chemical compounds as explosives. It would be the opposite in this world we could detect a chakra bomb but not suspect a sheet of plastic explosives because no on has ever seen the things."

Tsunade looked at her grandson, "You said terror groups? What enemies were you fighting back there? The way you and Sakura talk they don't sound like a military adversary."

Sakura spoke up at that, "No, they weren't part of a nations military, well not a legitimate one anyway. No, what we were fighting for the most part were thugs hired by illegal drug cartels. To put things simply the amount of money these groups can make in a month can be more than a small country could generate in taxes over a year. The cartels were growing so powerful that they had declared a shadow war with legitimate governments. Naruto and I were deployed to damage, destroy and cripple the manufacturing labs that made the stuff and capture or kill the men and women that were involved in the trade."

Looking at her blonde fool Sakura smiled "It's a shame we can't dispatch an army of the best the five nations have to help fight that trash. Naruto proved that jutsus and ninja techniques were very effective there. Especially since the people we were dealing with were uneducated, illiterate and superstitious. They were very easily frightened by Whatever Naruto did and it was very demoralizing for them when things exploded or a fox would walk into a building and a minute later their entire warehouse was in flames with no sign of the fox anywhere. How do you blame a fire on a non-existent fox or other animal?"

"I see, but didn't you draw suspicion doing any of those things?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not really, clones would henge into farmers and peasants that inhabited the area and I only did my jutsus and techniques when no one else was around. I was seen a few times talking to the coyotes while training a few times and got the reputation of being an animal lover once I was mentally cleared," Naruto to the sage as Sakura laughed and added her say.

"Love, I believe you were sent to the headshrinkers because and I quote 'Petty Officer Namekazi has shown a mild disassociation disorder in his behavior that manifests itself in the following manner, he talks to and acts as if he understands foxes, coyotes and other wild dog species,' end quote. The Chief Corpsman thought you were nuts until I explained that in our upbringing in Japan foxes were revered and thought to be able to convey messages to our dead family members. Funny thing was that he bought it," laughed Sakura.

Hiruzen then stood up and stretched, "I know that this is bringing business into your home but I have to ask, did you find out anything today?"

At this the couple sat at attention as the evening had turned to a debrief and if there was one thing the pair learned in the Navy, briefings and debriefs were to be taken seriously. People's lives depended on the information passed out in these meetings. Naruto spoke first as he would cover their primary mission. As he spoke his grandparents and Hiruzen noticed the immediate change of mannerisms the boy displayed.

"Other than the not so friendly looks he was giving us at the beginning the target did nothing overt for most of the day. As far as anybody on the outside would be concerned Mizuki was doing his best at aiding Iruka-sensei with his tasks. However, it was during target practice with thrown weapons did we notice something amiss. At first I put it down to Sakura-chan's acting as a poor shot."

"And what was 'amiss' as your say Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"It was when I was throwing the set of kunai I was given, by Mizuki I might add, I was aiming for the six ring so while I might not be a great shot I also would not be a poor shot as well. Everyone of the kunai I threw at the six ring were hitting either outside or in the one and two rings. Just to check I threw to hit the center and the knife dropped to the left and down into the five ring. Sakura's score was about the same."

"And your conclusions?" the old man asked, his curiosity piqued.

"We looked as close to the weapons as we could without arousing suspicion and all things point to the knives themselves of being tampered with. Most likely they were either weighted of lightened to change the balance of the knives as we noticed some unusual spin characteristics while they were in flight. My guess is that each one has a different balance point so as not to arouse questions."

"Questions like?"

"For one, why does every blade drop the same amount of distance when thrown from ten meters. Or, why do they rise when thrown from the same marker. A changed balance point would also account for knives hitting handle first since the spin would be off.

As I said, Sakura and I are convinced the kunai and shuriken were tampered with in some manner. Since Mizuki made it a point to personally give us the weapons it's a reasonable conclusion that he is following some kind of agenda. One that was in place in my first year, he and a few holdouts are still trying to sabotage our education."

Hiruzen had a thoughtful look as he took in Naruto's report. There was nothing that could be proved but if things continued a case could be made by circumstantial evidence alone. But the Hokage wanted something tangible, something definitive. He wanted evidence that would prove that Mizuki was guilty of acts against the Uzumaki and Haruno clan heirs and head. Looking at Sakura he gave he a nod for her to begin her report.

"This afternoon during throwing practice Naruto mentioned how close one would have to be in order to make a knife kill. His description made several students uneasy and triggered a mild flashback for the Uchiha. Using this as an excuse I asked to speak to him alone. He consented and he confirmed that as Naruto spoke he began replaying his clan's massacre in his head."

"Using this as my opening I asked him if he had undergone any counseling or was it even offered after the tragedy. He stated that it was offered but he turned it down because of his father's and presumably clan's bias against seeking mental help.

He told me his father viewed a person seeking such help as weak and useless. He mentioned that he had overheard a cousin, Mikuru, I believe, talking to his father sometime before that night and his father denying her request to seek aid from the Yamanaka's. Sasuke related that shortly afterwards Mikuru committed suicide with an explosive note killing her lover as well."

"The Hokage pursed his lips, "Ah yes, I remember that night. In doing our investigation Fugaku was called into my office and we had some...unpleasant words regarding his method of running a clan and how his denial of mental services to the girl had not only hurt the village in losing two shinobi but the clan as well.

That was the day before I had a law passed that did away with a person needing their clan head's permission to seek counseling. All but one clan on the council thought it was a good idea. Care to guess who voted against?"

"I have a feeling that the person in question is no longer alive and could have prevented the loss of nearly all of his clan and his own life," Sakura replied in a calm tone, "To get back to Sasuke, during our talk he confided in me that he has trouble dealing with the guilt of surviving and is fearful that if he freezes in combat he could get someone besides himself killed. It is because of this that he has agreed to seek help. He stated that he will allow me to attend these sessions with him but no one else."

"He agreed?" Hiruzen asked in a surprised voice, "The last time it was mentioned he steadfastly refused, I think on principle alone. But why now, and why with a stranger?"

Sakura thought for a moment before answering, "I think it's because I'm just that, a stranger. I have no preconceived notions for or against him and I have nothing to gain from him opening up to me. Besides that, I'm married and therefore don't see him as an object for my affections or have a desire to 'fix' him."

"I am in his mind a serious kunoichi and not a fan girl. What I have to say carries weight unlike what someone, say Ino, would tell him. The others would tell him what they think he would like to hear. I and by extension Naruto-kun, will tell him exactly what he needs to hear, no matter if it's good or bad."

"That's good Sakura-chan, did he say when he would begin counseling?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, I told him that I would find someone that would allow me to sit in his sessions. I was thinking of talking to Ino's father though."

"I see, well Inoichi is the one you should talk to. Either he will take Sasuke as a patient or assign a member of his clan that is the best for the job. Continue with what you're doing and keep me and Naruto informed. Anything else?"

"Well I mentioned that if he needed to talk that he could speak to me or Naruto since we both have lived through some nightmarish events. His response was that he would talk to me before Naruto."

Hearing that Naruto spoke up, "Any reason why?"

"Yes," Sakura began, "He doesn't trust you yet. He said you have to earn his confidence."

Hearing that Naruto understood and knew why Sasuke had said that. Naruto was going to be the leader of the village at some point.

Sasuke had to, at some point, take the position as head of the Uchiha clan. There were very few left and he had to make sure that his clan would survive and flourish. Naruto had to prove his leadership and skills and the first step with Sasuke Uchiha was earning the guy's friendship and trust.

Once the reports were given, Naruto assured his grandparents that the three of them would start over the following day. Saying that earned a smile from the both of them, Naruto hated to admit it but knowing that he had an actual family in blood felt good.

Not that he would say that though, for all intents and purposes Kurama, the Hanyo of his clan and the fox minions were still his and Sakura's family. While they addressed Kurama as 'Uncle' he was more father than anything else to them. While the daemon wouldn't admit it, he actually cared for the two more that he would say out loud.

Seeing their guests off the young couple each made a shadow clone to clean up and prepare the next days lunch. Having done that they then made their way to the bedroom and turned in. After all of the days surprises they were both a little worn out but Sakura was still up for some fun.

As her husband was reaching for the light she leaned over and whispered in his ear, " _Babe, I don't now about you, but, I kind of want to reenact the fifth chapter of 'Icha Icha Six, The Maiden and the Lost Ninja'."_

Hearing that caught Naruto by surprise as he tumbled out of bed in the darkened room _._ Sakura giggled as she heard her husband mutter "Damn horny Vixens."

/

The rest of the week passed quickly as Sakura and Naruto got settled in and reacquainted themselves with the village. Naruto was still a little skittish the first time he and Sakura went to the market place however. Except for a few places that over charged them in the past they had always been thrown out of the shops there.

This time however things were different as the majority of the shops welcomed the young couple with open arms. Most of the shopkeepers were new however having heard the story of the missing successor to the fourth Hokage, moving into the village in the hopes of gaining the boy and his wife's favor upon their return. These are the stores that Sakura was making notes on as they, while being polite, weren't going overboard and kissing Naruto's ass like the business that had mistreated them years ago.

At the moment they were in a tailor shop talking to the owner regarding clothing for the both of them, " You understand that this is to be my clan's official wardrobe while on missions and on duty Aida-San?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Uzumaki-sama, while I can match the style and cut the pattern will drive the price up quite a bit. I've never seen anything like this, well, Kiri has a similar design but in two shades of blue," the man replied as he looked over the swatches of woodland and desert pattern camouflage cloth.

"If I can provide you the cloth from my own sources would that help you keep the cost down?" the blonde boy asked.

"If you could do that Uzumaki-sama I could give you a better price based on labor alone less the material Rei and I would need to use for the padding you require."

Naruto thought for a moment before looking at Sakura, "Well wife of mine? I think this is as good as we can do considering the 'deals' the others offered us."

"I think you're right dear, this is the most reasonable and sincere offer I've heard all day," Sakura replied as she absentmindedly looked over a red battle dress and black shorts combo.

Hearing the mention of other stores offers prompted the tailor to ask about them, "I beg your pardon Uzumaki-sama, but you and your wife mentioned other offers? M...m..might I inquire what they offered?"

Sakura looked at the man and smiled. This man was not from here so he wouldn't know of the agreed embargo the merchant guilds had placed on two small street rats. No, he was new blood, just starting out. The shop was actually nondescript and tucked in the space where once stood a toy shop that had been burned to the ground after the crimes of it's owner were exposed.

This man was no more than sixteen, seventeen at the most with a wife that was a quiet beauty. The girl was her husbands age, with red eyes, blue hair and alabaster skin. She also was very skilled with a needle as she deftly repaired a tear on one of Naruto's shirts. Sakura decided that this was the kind of place that she would be happy to help nurture and grow and if that was the case they deserved to know the truth about their competition.

"Aida-San, the offers to my husband and myself were not out of business concerns. They were actually at a loss to their proprietors, but they were given because of the past treatment of the two of us. The offers were made to assuage their guilt for mistreating Naruto and refusing to help clothe two homeless children."

"Lady Sakura, I..."

"Please, just Sakura and Naruto, Aida-san. My husband and I aren't that big on ceremony. As I was saying, the offers were quite generous but not sincere. You how ever have been both honest and kind, therefore we will accept your offer. One last thing, while Naruto and I won't be rebuilding his clan anytime soon, I would like for you to be the clans official clothier and I personally would like to offer the the support and protection of the Haruno clan."

"La...Sakura, this is an honor. Not only for me but my wife as well. I accept your offer of clan protection and please call me Kensuke. That is my wife Rei who is repairing your husbands shirt," the tailor replied in a stunned voice. He was not expecting to gain a long term customer of such stature as the Uzumaki clan as well as an offer to join the small but powerful guild headed by the Haruno clan.

Rei looked at her husband who had run out of words and shook her head. Having finished the repair she walked over to the counter and handed Naruto the garment. Naruto looked it over and was hard pressed to find the spot that he had torn the other day.

Smiling he opened his wallet, "How much Rei-san?"

The girl wrote some figures on a sheet of paper and in a quiet voice replied while handing the boy his bill, "Ten ryu Uzumaki-sama, while my husband is willing to bargain my skill in repairs is not cheap."

"And it's worth every coin Rei-san, worth every coin. I look forward to a long relationship with you and your husband. Kensuke, expect a delivery of the material in a few days. I should warn you however, it will be by a fox or two though," Naruto told the couple as he folded and sealed the shirt away."

"I will be looking out for it then. Is there anything else we can help you with?"

Hearing the question Sakura spoke up, "By chance do you know of a good shoemaker nearby?"

"My best friend and his wife migrated here with us," Kensuke told the girl, "If you take the alley on the side to the next street over. Right behind here is his shop, just tell Toji that I sent you."

As they bowed the couple offered their thanks and left. Kensuke walked to his wife and took her into his arms. "My father was right, taking a risk can pay off in the long run."

The rest of the shopping trip saw the couple settling the prices for replacement boots and other footwear that Naruto and Sakura would need as they once again grew into adulthood. The Suzuhara's were another young couple that had moved to Konoha in the hopes of a new start and life. Once again Sakura placed the store under her clan's protection. Her reasons were simple, the new merchants had nothing against her and Naruto and they also had nothing to make up for.

That was what turned her stomach the most, the fake smiles and insincere apologies they gave when they saw their future Hokage. Sakura didn't trust them and she would do all she could to protect Naruto and his happiness. As the couple were concerned, Ichiraku's and Shin Seki's were where they ate. If they needed flowers they went to Ino's parent's shop. The Aidas and Suzuharas would provide clothes and footwear for their clan as it grew and Tsunade was the only person besides herself that could medically treat Naruto.

The tailor and cobbler had both been struggling since they opened shop, now because of Sakura's actions they began to need help as the Haruno clan began to patronize both places. The clan came to their rescue when they proposed an apprenticeship program for orphans under their care that were not suited for shinobi life and did not have the connections or family to learn a trade in the more traditional ways.

Sakura smiled upon hearing that, in not more than a week from their return Naruto was already making changes in either directly or indirectly via her and her family.

The next round of changes were due this afternoon thought Sakura. Naruto had requested a meeting with Iruka-sensei. Sakura however was worried because Naruto was going to read the teacher into their primary mission regarding the man's assistant. As it was she was trying to get rid of Ino at the moment, the girls questions as to why she had come to school limping was becoming annoying.

"For the last time Ino, I'm not discussing my sex life with you!"

"Oh, so you admit you and Naruto-kun have sex then," her best friend said with a grin that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Did I? Shit, Ino...just...just forget what I said okay?"

"Awww, but Forehead, it's so much fun to tease you," the girl taunted.

"Fine, you want to know why I'm limping? It because we didn't break in the stairs yet and Naruto lost his balance and we rolled down the steps. I landed with my hip on his..."

"Wait! Stop I get it, I get it! That picture is disturbing by the way, on the stairs Sakura? Really? You know what? You're right I don't want to hear anymore," Ino yelped in a panicky voice, in a way she wanted to know but... then her best friend mentioned the staircase. Ino's idea of love and sex was in the bedroom in front of a fireplace, Sakura was either teasing back or serious and the girl didn't want to know which.

As Ino walked off after her and Sakura parted ways the pink haired girl entered an office set aside for the meeting. Sitting next to her husband she smiled at their teacher as he walked in. Both stood in respect to the man and as they all sat down Naruto began the meeting.

"Umino Iruka,

Primary classification and assignment is Chunin Sensie. Konoha Shinobi Academy, fourth year, class one. Secondary assignment is to assist the Hokage at the missions desk."

"Yes sir," Iruka nervously answered.

"It says here that you've completed four hundred seventy-five missions, one hundred eighty-eight D, one hundred eighty-five C, ninety B and twelve A rank missions. Very impressive career indeed wouldn't you say Sakura?"

The girl nodded and replied, "Yes, very impressive. However, while your evaluations single you out yearly for advancement you refuse to take the Jonin exam. Care to tell us why?"

"I...I enjoy teaching. I remember seeing you two when I was starting out as a teacher's aid and hoping that I would have you both in my class, the Prankster from Hell and the girl with the brains. It was my dream actually and then you two were gone," seeing the look on his audience's faces Iruka composed himself, "As you have seen, I have many missions under my belt and I'm just twenty-three. Most of those I survived by luck. I decided to teach the new generations and give them a chance to survive by teaching from the mistakes I and others have made. If I become a Jonin I would have to leave the teaching to other...less capable instructors."

Naruto nodded at the man's statements, "I see, these less capable sensei's as you put it, would Mizuki fit this mold?"

Iruka looked at the boy and girl in front of him, what he saw shook him just as they had the first day he met them. These were not just his two students, these were the Fifth Hokage in Waiting and his wife the Lady Sakura, Matriarch of the Haruno, Namekazi and Uzumaki clans. His future leaders.

Taking a breath he answered the question posed to him, "Yes...I'm sure you have his file in front of you there but yes, Mizuki is not a good choice as a Sensei."

"And your reasons?" asked Naruto.

"He shows favoritism for one, the Uchiha boy is a prime example as well as favoring some of the more influential civilian children. He's also vindictive if a student gets the better of him, the Inuzuka boy is a good example. For some reason Mizuki dislikes him and goes out of his way to demean the kid," Iruka told Naruto and Sakura.

"Why haven't you reported this to the headmaster?"

"I have Uzumaki-sama, but that's as far as it goes."

"I see, then that's another matter to look into. Umino-san, you do remember what I said about being given authority to a degree and that extends to the academy for now?" seeing the man nod Naruto continued, "Then believe it when I tell you this, at the end of the semester there will be changes and it looks like the headmaster's job is going to be the first one to open."

"Now, on to why you're here. What you are told from this point on is an S class secret, I trust you understand the penalties in talking about this meeting? Good, Mizuki is under investigation of sedition, treason and espionage. We, Sakura and I were placed in your class to figure out what he's up to."

"You are now read into our mission," Sakura said as she continued the briefing, "we're not sure if you knew but Mizuki has been issuing tampered kunai and shuriken for target practice. He has also placed a mild genjutsu on Naruto during testing sessions, or at least tried to."

Iruka felt his face get warm and red with rage, Mizuki was not only under an investigation for serious charges but from the first day of their classes been sabotaging their future leader. As he began to leak KI the Uzumaki's smiled, this man in front of them was as loyal as Hiruzen said. Maybe more so, but now it was time to calm him down.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto called out, "Your anger is well placed but you have to control it for the time being okay?"

"I understand my lord, what do you need of me?"

"First off, address me as Naruto as you always do. Second, you are to note but not act on any misdeeds Mizuki commits in class unless it endangers the students. Their safety is your primary concern, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand, ensure my students safety. Anything else?"

"Yes, while you refuse to take the Jonin exam and you can't be forced to, you will accept this instead," with that Naruto slid a storage scroll to the man, "Your record is one of dedication and distinction, you more than anyone deserve this. Well open it, Tokubetsu Jonin Umino."

Startled Iruka opened the scroll to find a Tokubetsu Jonin vest such as his girlfriend Anko wore. He looked at Naruto and Sakura one more time and smiled, "Smart, reading me into a mission and using an advancement hearing as a cover. Well I got my wish."

"What was that sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I have the prankster king in my class," replied a proud Iruka.

Sakura smiled at the man as Naruto spoke to him, "This isn't a prank, you get your full pay in your new rank. Iruka-sensei, this is not a gift or convenient cover story, you earned this."

/

Over the rest of the school year many things changed or happened. As promised, Naruto removed the current headmaster for dereliction of duty concerning Iruka's reports being ignored. Mizuki was still sore over his friend's promotion and went out of his way to make back handed comments about Iruka's worthiness of the rank. The biggest thing outside of the young couple closely bonding with the other students was Sasuke.

With Sakura sitting in on the sessions the boy began to receive the help he had put off for years. As time went on Sasuke began to allow himself to get near his classmates, seeing them as friends and not persons beneath his station. The biggest surprise was when he sat next to Ami at lunch one day and just talked to her. Soon the talks became walks as they would circle the academy's training grounds at lunch.

The walks around school quickly became walks to her house after class and then walks around the village. In about three months Naruto and Sakura had become old news, the new, hot couple was Ami and Sasuke. And while Ami had been a fan girl, the talking at lunch time let her see the real Sasuke. By the time their first date arrived they had found out all there was to know about each other and they still wanted to spend time together.

At the same time the new couple were welcome to come by the Uzumaki residence anytime they pleased. Over time Naruto and Sasuke had developed not only a friendship but a brotherly rivalry. Naruto still did not trust the Uchiha with his future plans but the seeds were there. The talk of the village however was the friendship between an Uchiha and one of the last Senju as Naruto was Tsunade's grandson and related by blood to three of the four Hokages the village had seen.

It was Sasuke that began claiming that Naruto and Sakura were the true village royalty when he learned of Naruto's title as the last Prince of Uzu and the Lord of Whirlpool. Slowly the friendship was being cemented. Sasuke remembered what his father and clan had said about the blonde trouble maker when he was young. Remembered the way the villagers mistreated him and Sakura and hated them for it.

Whether by design or accident Naruto would find himself shielded from the villagers by Sakura on his right and Sasuke and Ami on his left. Kiba and Hinata would sometimes walk with them while Shino and a kid named Sai would shadow the group from the sides. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru would usually follow close behind. Other changes in the class had happened as well. The basic taijutsu forms the academy taught were gone replaced by one of the combat forms Naruto had learned as a SEAL.

While die hards complained, the new form was shown to be learned quickly and since it was new it had very few counters. The students all liked the new form as it was designed to quickly end a fight in as few moves as possible unlike the academy basic and other well known forms that were created to wear down and prolong the fight so the loser would be the one to be the one with low chakra reserves.

During the winter the Uzumaki's would wear long six pocket trousers with their, now official, clan wear. The colors also changed as the desert pattern could blend into the fall and winter landscapes. Black boots were exchanged for tan suede and the boots had a unique feature, Toji the cobbler had added a sheath for a fighting knife. Not a kunai but a modern blackened knife the type they both carried in combat in the other world. It was meant to be a backup as they still carried the inverted one on their web gear but they didn't wear that part of their kit while in class or in the village.

The biggest change in the way things were to be done was the announcement near the end of the school year that there would not be the traditional three man team assignments. All graduates would be placed in a 'Genin Pool' with another pool for the Jonin senseis. No missions would be assigned higher than a D rank for the first six months post graduation. C ranks would be on a case by case basis with a Genin team of six with two senseis to supervise and train.

Also in that year Genin with good chakra control would receive specialist training to be trained as combat medics. Tsunade and Sakura had devised the course and as a bonus, all graduates that requested would be trained in advanced first aid, while the combat medics were Konoha's paramedics these would be the villages EMT's. To be honest, chakra was not needed in most cases as much as quick stabilization of the injured. New doctrine regarding deployment of Genin teams would have at least one EMT on missions ranked C and below. Anything higher and a Combat Medic would be assigned. Part of the reason there were to be no C and above missions for the first year was to let everyone finish their post grad education and see who works best with who. But that was in the future and Naruto was dealing with the now.

/

Five weeks before graduation Sai walked into Naruto and Sakura's office. The pair shared one on the floor below Hiruzen's in the Hokage tower and it was from here that they discussed with input from the Hokage, the Sanin and others changes in policy regarding the academy and Genin program. It was also where their classmates could come and pass the time of day. This day however their visitor had another reason to visit.

Naruto stared at the paper in front of him before looking at his guest, "You sure?"

"Yes, he's targeting Kiba since he's the one supposedly having the most problems passing the written test."

"Okay, at least we know he took the bait and what he's after. The question is, who is he going to take the scroll to afterwards. Sai, you and Shino have done well, keep up the good work. Ask Kiba to stop by when you see him please."

Naruto's classmate just smiled, "As you wish, Sasuke is outside and wishes to see you by the way."

Naruto nodded, "Send him in as you leave, and Sai? Be careful, the bastard fails to realize that the class has been activated for the last few months. If he does figure it out..."

"All our work is for nothing.. Don't worry the traitor will be caught and made to pay."

A minute later Sasuke entered and sat down in front of Naruto's desk. Over the months the two boys had become closer with Naruto still viewing Sasuke as a brother. In fact the bond had gotten stronger to the point Naruto had been looking into something in regards to Sasuke and his family's... misfortune. Without a word Naruto slid a folder to his friend.

Sasuke picked it up and looked at it for a moment, "What's this?"

"Something that may shed light on your brothers actions. Looking at what was gathered from the raid on ROOT several years ago it seems your brother was also a victim."

Frowning at that suggestion the dark haired boy opened the folder and began to read. The more he read the madder he got. In it was a summary of the intel gathered in the raid. Evidently Itachi had more than a few doings with ROOT over the time he'd been in ANBU.

At some point the papers said ROOT, upon Danzo's orders, had begun using some kind of genjutsu to place a post hypnotic suggestion into the minds of those that Danzo thought to use later. Like a delayed action bomb just waiting to countdown to zero, Itachi and others were planted in the village to sow damage and confusion, all they needed was the trigger phrase. The destruction of his family, Sasuke realized, was meant to weaken the village. Reading further into the folder Sasuke saw the original reason for Itachi's rampage. The Uchiha elders, along with the head, that being Sasuke and Itachi's father, had been planning a coup because of rumors saying that the clan his in the compound shelters when the fox ran free.

Danzo had been the one to begin that rumor campaign before he betrayed the village and ran like the coward and thief he was. Hiruzen had been trying to talk sense into Fugaku's head but the man just apologized and told the older man the time for talk was over and the elders had began to put the coup in motion before leaving the old man's office. Conferring with his advisors, Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as the ANBU commander they summoned Itachi to make one last ditch play to either convince the planners of the coup to stop and stand down, doing so would grant them a full pardon from not only Hiruzen but the Fire Lord as well. If they refused and continued then only the active plotters were to be terminated with extreme prejudice,but it was supposed to be just the active plotters. One of Danzo's agents in deep cover intercepted Itachi on his way to his clan's district and uttered the trigger phrase. The only survivors of the massacre were Sasuke, who had been attending summer sessions at the academy so he would improve his skills so his father would praise him. There were also Uchiha on duty at the military police headquarters that lived to see another day as well as a number of chunin and jonin away on missions and finally a large number of younger children and their adult escorts had been attending a rite of passage working the fields and tending the livestock of their retainers two days journey from the village at the clan's hidden lands.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "I will wait a reasonable time but when you take that hat you are to give the mission to terminate my brother to me and me only."

"Your brother was as much a victim in this as you were Sasuke. Don't let hate cloud your judgment in this."

"You don't understand, it's not out of hate that I request this. My brother would be broken if he realized what he had done. This is not out of hate Naruto, it's to be a mercy killing. Itachi would be broken if he knew that he not only killed our mother and father but most of the clan as well. My brother loved the village and our clan, trust me, if he were sane he would want this."

Naruto sat in silence looking at his friend, "You've said once before you wanted to avenge your clan, are you sure you're not asking for that now?"

"No, I have better things to do with my life. Ami and I decided that after graduation I will start acting as clan head. On that note by the way I will need your help. Itachi was the heir, I was the back up, just in case the village suffered another attack like the foxes," as the words left his mouth he realized that he may have insulted or upset his friend. If he did however Naruto didn't let it show, the blonde just gave Sasuke a grin that promised grief at his expense.

"Ami and I?" Naruto teased, "So... will there be some purple haired Uchihas running around soon?"

"NO!...no, there will not be any purple haired Uchihas, well not any time soon. It's just between her and the counseling sessions I feel that I should start acting like a clan head and start taking care of my cousins. The ones in foster care I mean, I've been visiting them after training as much as I can."

"What about the adults? The ones that were on missions when Itachi did his deed?" Naruto asked wanting to find out what Sasuke had in mind.

"The older cousins have told me that they would work out a plan to take care of the younger members. Before you ask, I plan on using the clan funds to make sure they all are taken care of and to make up for the missions the elder cousin have to turn down," Sasuke answered.

"You've thought this out then, or did Ami help you?" Naruto was having fun at Sasuke's expense but he decided to be serious for a bit, "Don't answer that, look, while I'm sad to have given you something that opens an old wound, I hope the information answered some of your questions. I'm also happy that you have a plan for your and your clan's future."

Sasuke smirked at his leader, "I have Sakura to thank, my god, could you imagine what I could have been without the help she's given me?"

"I don't know, a dark and brooding emo that ignored every pretty girl that talked to him?" Naruto sniggered getting a bigger smirk from the Uchiha.

"That... would be scary, and it almost happened..." Sasuke began but trailed off.

"But it didn't, look I don't trust anyone in this village but a few. You and the rest of the class are the ones I trust the most outside of Sakura-chan. In a few years I will be in the office upstairs, when that happens I need people that will have my back. You're one of them, anything I can do for you let me know alright?"

"Yeah, one last thing, Mizuki has made a few remarks about leaving the village to me in our 'private lessons'. He's upset that Iruka-sensei was promoted and he wasn't, well, that and you're still living and are smarter than him. He's also trying to plant the idea that I join him, something about 'the daemon brat getting the attention and status that I as an elite of the village deserve. The fucker is up to something and he's working for someone. I can't prove it but I can feel it in my guts. Naruto, be careful and watch your back, please."

"I will, besides do you really think he can outsmart the Prankster King From Hell? Oh man, Akamaru is smarter than him," Naruto joked before he turned serious, "Any mention as to where he plans on going to?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, he's tight lipped about that but he still thinks I want revenge and don't like the attention you took away from me. I did see him talking to a Genin from time to time. Don't know about what but they sure weren't talking about the weather. And before you ask, didn't get a good look or a name, sorry."

"No, it's okay. Just keep to the script, the operation is on track. Sai mentioned that he's targeting Kiba for whatever he has planned. Now take off, Ami is most likely waiting for you and I don't need you uglying up my office."

"Later Dope," Sasuke called as he left.

Naruto smiled and called after him, "Bastard!"

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I understand that this is a long chapter but there was no good place to stop. Once I started to write after several false starts, I found that I couldn't interrupt the flow.**_

 _ **Two quick things, number one, Naruto and Sakura have activated the class as reserve Genin. Once they had heard Naruto's briefing and the classification of the mission the youngsters have geared up to aid their investigation of Mizuki. After all, it's not often an academy student has the chance at an S rank mission. They are playing to the script Iruka-sensei has given them and are now setting Mizuki up for a sting operation with Sai and Shino as undercover operators. Their bugs and painted animals are perfect to get information and do surveillance but with limitations.**_

 _ **Kiba is the key in this part of the story and he and his pup are doing their part to make it work since this is their and their classmates real graduation exam. Since Naruto has authority concerning the academy he can do anything within reason regarding the students and staff.**_

 _ **Number two, Sasuke. Yes, he is way OOC but as I said in the summary, I threw most of the canon out the window. This Sasuke is what he should have been had he received the mental help he needed. Since Itachi did not kill his clan to prevent a coup but as a means of revenge by Danzo the timing of the attack was changed leaving members of the clan alive albeit estranged from the heir to the clan.**_

 _ **With Sasuke getting treatment and a girlfriend in Ami he has begun to look towards the future of the Uchiha, yes they are reduced in numbers but they are not decimated to one male with bad intentions. And to answer the question of 'Why Ami?' My answer is Why not? She is the perfect blank slate for an author to give life to. Since Sakura was not at the academy growing up the girl may or may not be the bully she is in canon. She could, for all we know, have been the perfect soulmate for Sasuke after all.**_

 _ **And isn't it time to have a more lively Uchiha that the cardboard cutout he's become? More than the emo that we all dislike if not outright hate for all the things he did to Naruto and Sakura? While I don't read a lot of them I applaud the efforts of those writing stories pairing Sasuke and Hinata. I hope you enjoy what my version of Sasuke will become. He is based on all the time travel Sasukes that have come back and decided to protect and follow his Hokage instead of looking down on him. Team Tensai's Sasuke is a good example.**_

 _ **Anyway, the next chapter will be up in a few days in not the next.**_

 _ **And Naruto's story about the fake reptile and the M60? Let me say this, 250 rounds will cut a rubber snake in half and to this day I still hate fucking snakes.**_


	8. Chp 6

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter Seven

After the meeting with Sasuke Naruto finished up a proposal to Hiruzen. It concerned the curriculum for the classes following his. The changes would be phased in over the course of the next four years, with the full changes to be implemented in next years incoming classes. The age for acceptance into the academy had been raised during Naruto's absence to eight years old.

Hiruzen, feeling guilty about his charge had decided that children should have a childhood before they were placed in a school that trained them to kill. Since the villages have been at peace for such a long period of time this would pose no problems. The first change was the removal of courses that were deemed useless such as flower arranging. These had been forced upon the academy by the council for no good reason other than because they could.

With the council gone and replaced Naruto and Sakura were now using what they had trained in to make the changes. The first years would now have a full year of advanced math. This was necessary for the next years class in sabotage. The kids would need to know where and how much explosive to use to bring down a bridge, wall or dam. Each structure built had natural weak points, it was the students job to figure them out and then calculate the right explosive load for the mission.

The classes would be taken on field trips to power generation plants, water works and gas works on the civilian side of things. The next phase was to be taken to military sites such as barracks, border control stations and bunkers on the country's frontiers. Upon return from each trip the kids would have two days to write a summary and brief of the trip and then using those notes write a full report and plan of attack on the facility. The plan was not just how to blow the thing up, it had to cover entry, placement and exit as well as timings of sentries and other security measures.

Naruto wanted to have the children that graduated from the full program to the resident experts in everything ninja. He and Sakura now had a good reason to want the changes. Three actually, in the names of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. The couple saw the three as a combination of younger siblings and the children they had longed for while on Earth.

The three were orphans, Konohamaru actually being Hiruzen's only grandson, the boy's parents having died in the service of the village. The other two that ran with him were also children of ninja killed in the line of duty. These kids were the ones that would be entering the revamped course load and Naruto was worrying over every detail no matter how small. Sakura as well was trying to fineness her side of the coin.

Her concern was the instruction of basic and intermediate first aid training and the overall health and fitness of the students. After spending almost a year with a mass of Uchiha and then later Uzumaki fan girls she had had enough. Just as in boot camp the students would have a full physical within the first week. The boys were not really a problem, in order for them to be as high on the pecking order as they can they did all they could to get bigger in height and weight as they grew.

Girls, especially fan girls were the problem. They had the idea that they needed to be thin to catch a boys attention and to be thin meant dieting. That was going to change beginning the next year with all classes but the younger students were the ones that could still be taught. Those girls would be monitored and counseled on proper diet if need be. A weight loss with no reason would be red flagged and the student medically examined. Failure to follow the dietary program would result in being dropped from the academy and placed in a civilian facility where if you wanted to starve yourself you could as it posed no risk to your school or workmates.

Now, as the couple stood and exited their shared office. Well not really shared as it was an outer office staffed by fellow students on rotation and a private office for both Naruto and Sakura. The students that helped out were doing the job as both extra income and job experience as an infiltrator. At some point they may have to take a mission that places them in this kind of environment. Part of their job working in the office was to obtain anything of intelligence value. Those items would be included in a report given to Iruka and only Iruka. Important and actually sensitive items were locked in cabinets with a blood seal so only Naruto of Sakura and anyone they included in the sealing matrix actually had access.

Saying goodnight to their assistants the couple stepped into the hall to be greeted by their three followers. "Boss, are you done for the day?" Kono asked.

"Yep, all done. You three ready to get a meal and then home?" Naruto replied as the three kids cheered and yelled in the affirmative.

As the fivesome left the villages academy and administrative compound Sakura looked and the children and asked that dreaded question, "You three have homework tonight?"

Over the weeks they had known her the trio learned quickly not to lie about anything. Her temper was already legendary and neither child wanted to endure another spanking by the daemon with the pink hair.

"Yes ma'am," Moegi answered, "We have a page of math and then read the last chapter of our history book."

"That's all? Just read the chapter?"

"No ma'am, we have to answer the questions at the end of the chapter too," Udon whined. While he was a bright child he had trouble getting his thoughts in his head down his arm and to his pencil and paper. Naruto partially solved that problem as he had Mokoto purchase a cassette recorder the boy could dictate into and then write down what he had said.

Naruto smiled at the three and spoke to them, "Well let's get dinner and then we'll head home. Don't worry, Sakura and I will help you three out okay?"

The kids nodded and the group made their way to the market district for a meal. Since Shin Sekei's was closed for remodeling and the Ichiraku's were on vacation they decided on going to a new restaurant that had opened up. They had heard from Choji how great the food was and the Akimichi clan had been going there since they opened up. From what they heard, the owners had been out of the village for a few years and decided to open a place there after the success they had had in the capital.

/

As they entered they saw not only Choji and his family but Ino, Shikamaru and their families as well. The large boy stood and waved to them calling them over. Naruto nodded and waited until the host walked up to his group. The older man stopped and stared for a moment as Sakura asked for a table for five next to their friends. At that the man sneered and with a loud voice declared to the girl, "As if the daemon brat and his whore have friends. Go away! We don't serve your kind here!"

"What do you mean calling my big sis a whore?" Konohamaru yelled.

Looking at the boy the man spoke, "Honored Grandson, these two are the lowest forms of human, if you can even call the boy that, life this village has seen. The slut is even worse since she decided to turn traitor to her family and clan and take up with him."

Just as Konohamaru began to respond a voice called from behind, "What is the meaning of this? You were told to stay in the back and not interact with the public, or did you forget that?"

The man just shouted back to his questioner, "It's a good thing I did come out, I stopped this scum from ruining your and your restaurant's reputation. I told you that he and that...girl are nothing but trash!"

"And I told you that you and your friends were making a mistake thinking like that. I made a mistake bringing you back here, leave, just get out and don't come back!"

"How dare you?!" the man yelled, "I'm family, I'm your father! You can't do this to me, do you know who I am in this hole you call a village?"

"I know who you were and what you are. You're a member of a council that was dissolved by order of the Hokage's Regent and the Fire Lord, an ex-convict guilty of crimes to many to list and a bastard that was banished from the village. You ARE NOT MY FATHER! The biggest mistake in my life was to petition to have you let back into the village."

As the old man glared at his son the younger man continued, "I'm done with you, get out of here and don't bother going to my house, your shit will be sent to whatever hole you crawl back into."

As the man left he took a swing at Naruto who was standing there still in shock at the man's words as memories of his previous treatment played back in his mind. The blow might have connected but a sharp pain in his gut and arm stopped the attacker. As he looked down he saw Moegi withdrawing a kunai from his stomach as Udon still had his kunai embedded into the man's arm.

The little girl was actually snarling at the man, "No one touches or hurts our father!"

By then Naruto's ANBU detail had arrived as the team known as Ino-Shika-Cho walked up, "Weasel," Inoichi said, "Take this man to Ibiki and Anko, have them...educate him on the current situation of the village and then toss him in a cell. His probation is revoked and since he was banished in the first place, let the Hokage and his regent decided his fate."

Without a word the man was whisked away, no one, not even his now former son asked that the stab to the gut be treated. Ibiki would have it looked at if it was serious, if not, oh well. The restaurant owner then walked up to Naruto to apologize but them became concerned seeing the boys face.

Looking at the pink haired girl he began to speak, "Lady Sakura, I am so sorry for this, had I knew that bastard would leave the office I never would have left the place."

Sakura turned to the man with a confused and angry look on her face, "My husband is having a flashback of all the pain this village gave him when we were younger because of what that man said to him and and all you can do is say 'you're sorry'?"

"No, I...I just don't have the words for what I feel at the moment, that man," he began, "that man does not speak for me or anyone that works for me. The first question I ask a new employee is how they feel about the daemon brat," at this the temperature in the room dropped to zero as Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Be very careful of your next words mister because they may just be your last," she warned.

The man swallowed thickly as he answered, "I know, and that's why anyone that did not threaten me, attack me or otherwise show displeasure at my words would not be hired. I will never knowingly hire someone who would disrespect Lord Uzumaki, please believe me."

As Sakura opened her mouth Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Sakura-chan, you don't recognize him?" he asked.

Taking a closer look she noticed the dark eyes that always showed warmth when he spoke to two scared little kids. She began to remember an older teen that would grab them and take them to safety when the mob was to large and and too close for ANBU to rescue them. She remembered the meals that were hot and filling on days that were cold and wet and she remembered the kind words he would say to them as he closed the door to the hidden room that would shelter them for at least a few days.

Sakura threw her arms around the man and cried in his shoulder, "Ayato, I'm sorry I forgot about you and I almost hurt you," she sobbed out.

The man, Ayato, just patted her back and smiled at her and Naruto, "No, I'm the one that's sorry," said softly, "I couldn't do more, I couldn't protect you and Naruto-Sama from my father and the rest of the councilmen."

"Ayato, you did protect us from him, just now when he was yelling at us you did like you always do, save us in the nick of time."

"Thank you Lord Uzumaki, if you follow me I will make sure you and your little family are well cared for. I have a surprise for you two as well," turning to Sakura he smiled and continued, "Lady Sakura, I heard that you finally caught your fox, congratulations."

Sakura smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you Ayato, I'm sorry for forgetting you, you were always so kind to us."

"It's okay, the important thing is I didn't forget you two. In fact that's why I moved back here and opened this place up, I wanted you and Lord Naruto to have a welcome place besides the Ichiraku's."

Ayato led the small party to a booth in the back that overlooked a garden and fountain. They were told when the weather was more predicable tables would be opened out there. Since everything was so new to the group they let Ayato select their meal for them. Having done so the food was soon brought out.

Sakura fell in love with the soup, it was the same as she remembered when she was younger and made her feel safe. The meal was called the Maelstrom, it was the soup, rice, vegetables and beef that was swimming in a sweet teriyaki sauce and a large bowel of ramen. The meal was designed to be as healthy as it could be but have flavors that children would enjoy eating. As Naruto ate he was trying to place the noodles and the miso as the flavor was very familiar but couldn't place it.

As Ayato walked up Naruto couldn't help it and asked why the ramen tasted so familiar. The answer was a big shock, it was Ichiraku's recipe. The old man had given it to Ayato on the condition it would be used in one dish, never sold by itself and always made fresh as soon as Naruto walked in the door. The man readily agreed and even named the meal after the boy.

After being called 'Lord' so many times Naruto laughed and told the man just to call him and Sakura by their names like he always did. They weren't big on formalities and friends should never let a title stand between them. As the group made their way to leave their bill was waived even thought the couple argued that they wanted to pay, it's not like the old days, now they had more money than they knew what to do with it.

Rather than argue Naruto and Sakura did what they've been doing with the ramen folks, at the cash register was a large glass jar stuffed with ryo coins and paper notes. The tips would be shared at the end of the day with the wait and cooking staff. Since the confrontation had made the employees very nervous the young couple decided to do what was only right. On the way out as they were saying goodbye to Ayato Moegi was by the tip jar stuffing the large wad of bills given her into the top. She was smiling innocently as she did her E rank mission, as she knew they would be home by the time Ayato and the rest figured out that the tip jar contained the same amount of cash Naruto's meal had come to they would all be home asleep.

Afterwards the small group made their way home, it was too early to call them a family but the signs were there. Signs such as Moegi claiming Naruto as her father and Konohamaru calling Sakura sis. While the couple had not officially adopted either of the three Hiruzen did allow them to live there. As mentioned, Konohamaru's clan really did not have time for him as the only two that could help with his Ninja studies were constantly busy. At the same time the couples classmates had found a new hangout in their house, not only did their classmates hang out, Hinata's sister Hanabi would visit too. That wasn't surprising for two reasons, one, the girl had a crush on Konohamaru and two, the two children were under a marriage contract that was proposed by Hiashi to solidify relations between the Third Hokage's family and his own.

Political intentions aside, the two children were together as much as they could be and both looked up to Naruto and Sakura. So much so that they would counter the argument that they were to young to know what love is with pointing out that Naruto and Sakura were younger than they were when they confessed to each other and were a couple before they were aware of the contract that linked them together. At this stage however it was cute to see them not only play but train together with their friends and families.

The other pair of children Moegi and Udon were Konohamaru's best friends, where one went the others followed. The only places that they weren't together were bathing, using the restroom and sleeping. The rest of the time they were together look for one and you would find all three. While some would say they spent too much time together, Naruto encouraged it. The way they worked and learned had already made it easy for him to pick the first team from their incoming classmates.

Now, as it grew later in the evening Sakura went into the room set aside as the kid's study. Finding them at the table in the center of the room she looked over their homework. Answering a few questions from her charges she noticed Moegi a little quieter than usual.

"Moegi? Dear, something wrong?" she asked.

"That man, the one that insulted fa...Naruto," she began, "When he went to hit him I stabbed him and I didn't get into trouble."

"What about him?" Sakura replied looking at the girl for signs of mental trauma.

"Am I a bad person for doing that?"

"Do you feel like a bad person? I mean, he didn't die since ANBU would have let us know by now."

"I...I don't know. I mean I'm not sad that I did it, but I'm not happy about it either. I just did what you and Naruto taught us just like Kono-baka. I feel...confused?" the little girl told her guardian.

"Moegi, what you are feeling is normal. You shouldn't feel happy that you almost killed someone but you should be happy that you were able to protect your precious person," turning Sakura looked at her and her husband's final charge, "You too Udon-kun, I'm very proud of you for defending Naruto-kun."

"Remember," Sakura continued, "as long as you take no pleasure in killing or hurting a person while doing your job you'll not lose your humanity."

Feeling the three kids hug her Sakura walked them to their rooms. As she was saying good night Naruto came in, first to the boys and then to Moegi. Tucking them in he told them that Hiruzen had heard what happened and they would be paid for a D rank escort mission since they had acted to protect the young Hokage. The boys had been a bit miffed since Moegi had been given an E mission to stuff the tip jar. Naruto pointed out that they turned the mission down when he asked who wanted to take it. That shut them up and he went to tuck the girl in. Telling her that he was proud of her he kissed her forehead like he had seen fathers on TV do when he was growing up. Moegi was grateful that it was dim in the room so her heated cheeks were hidden.

/

The next day was typical of classes getting ready for the graduation exams. Iruka was going over some last minute lessons in stealth and Mizuki giving individual attention to those like Kiba and a couple civilian born kids. Naruto noticed that what was being told to Kiba was not exactly wrong, but it was not correct enough for him to answer the written portion correctly. Kiba, was finding it hard to stay calm near the now confirmed traitor.

The confirmation had come that morning with Sai informing Naruto that the man had met with a merchant that was suspected of providing cover and a safe house for Danzo's ROOT agents that would make their way back to their former home from time to time. Naruto and Jiraiya had provided seals that would record a person's chakra signature and Naruto had the foxes obtain a couple of 'spy' cameras and audio recording gear.

All of the audio/video equipment was triggered by mechanical means and the seals were passive in nature. The budding intelligence gatherers were rewarded by the recordings that were quickly delivered to the Hokage's office. ANBU were notified that the merchant was to have a fatal 'accident' while he traveled outside the walls of the village sometime after Mizuki was taken care of. The final piece of the puzzle was finding out Mizuki's target, the Hokage's 'Forbidden Scroll'. Actually it belonged to the Uzumaki royal family but it was kept safe by the Hokage's office.

Naruto was pissed off, that was his family's property the man was after. Thinking about the evidence presented it was safe for the boy to assume that in the end either Danzo or Orochimoro would be the ones pulling the strings. Odds on favorite was the old mummy, he hated Minato and Hiruzen's vision for the village. Where those men wanted peace and to work with the other villages Danzo saw Konoha and Fire country ruling the others and growing rich off the backs of the conquered villages with Danzo governing over everything.

After lunch the final brief was being conducted as Mizuki sat in his office. After Iruka's promotion the man became a pain in the ass until Naruto got a brilliant idea. Calling Mizuki into a meeting with him and Hiruzen the man was told that while he was not promoted his experience as an instructor was valuable to the village and it's children. Mizuki was given the title of 'Teaching Assistant Resident Expert', and 'Subject & Source Matter Instructor'.

The titles meant nothing in reality but they soothed the mans ruffled feathers and inflated his ego. He also was given his own office instead of having to share space in the teachers lounge. What he didn't know was that the office was wired for sound and video, anything that went on in there was sent to ANBU for analysis.

As the days wore on Naruto's mission was drawing to a close. He was in his own office thinking about how things were progressing. Uchiha Sasuke was becoming one of his strongest supporters. Between Sakura befriending him and helping with his mental trauma and his own action in giving the boy what little was known about Itachi's betrayal and attack the once lone boy was looking forward to a future with a stronger clan. Since there were so few survivors it was evident that when marriage partners were chosen the Uchiha clan would have to outside the clan for suitable partners. In doing so would not only bring in new blood but ensure no genetic misfortune would befall them.

Kiba was another that was a strong supporter and friend. In contrast to his brash nature he was a natural for deep cover work. Once it was realized that Mizuki was selectively sabotaging the kids education for some unknown reason Kiba was read into the mission and began to gain the traitor's confidence. Akamaru himself was a part of the plan, recording equipment was placed in the pup's collar and at the end of meetings or training sessions the dog would wander over to an ANBU agent in a dog mask to exchange collars so the info would be sent to ANBU HQ while still fresh.

Hinata would sometimes provide over watch on her childhood friend with her bloodline. Over time the girl became more confident in her abilities. She was sometimes paired up with Ami and Ino as cover. While it was no secret that Kiba had feelings for the Hyuga heiress Hinata had a small crush on the boy in return. The class used that as a plausible reason to be following him with her friends.

Where those three girls went Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke would be close by. Sasuke because Ami was his girlfriend now and he swore to protect her. The other two boys because Ino was like a little sister to them and they would never let anything happen to her. The last of the promising graduates, Shino and Sai, stayed in the background.

Shino would use his bugs as not only as a warning to when unwanted company was near but as a means of protection of his friends and classmates. The insects his clan used would be spread out around anywhere Kiba was to meet his teacher. At the first sign of trouble they would be ordered to swarm the danger and buy time for Kiba and Akamaru to escape as ANBU moved in. Sai would use his paintings of mice and other critters to provide eyes and ears in places that Naruto's technology could not be placed.

One last thing about Kiba, the boy was stronger than he looked and he took learning his clan techniques very seriously. In fact Neji and Sasuke were not the only prodigy's in the village, Kiba was one in his own right but kept it carefully hidden. The only people that were never around on the stake out and support assignments were Naruto and Sakura.

For one, Mizuki hated them with a passion but he kept it concealed. The other reason was that they both had things to do after class ended in the academy. Naruto had training by the Third and his grandfather in how to run a village, spy network and other things Hokage related. Sakura would report to the hospital for training under Tsunade. It was actually a mutual exchange of experience. Sakura would be trained in the Mystic Palm and other chakra related techniques and Tsunade would learn from Sakura first aid and other medical practices that were not reliant on chakra.

Over the last few months the foxes had been bringing in medical equipment that Sakura had trained on. Some were to be added into the medical bags of all combat medics such as a portable defibrillator, blood pressure cuff and reader, pulse oximeter and digital thermometer. They were placed in an oversized backpack that held not only the aforementioned items but also drugs, IV setups, bandages and splints. Everything Sakura had used had been brought to this world and made ready for the new medic nins.

/

After one last meeting under the guise of graduation review the day arrived. The first phase of the three phase exam was the written, it was here that Mizuki had done his damage to Kiba. As noted, while not wrong, the answers he provided to the future clan head were not enough to make the correct answer. Had Kiba's graduation depended on this portion he would have been in trouble.

The next phase was ninjutsu, the so called academy three. One a student did the three required tasks they could do more for extra credit. Only did a couple of the more loud and over confident civilian born males make use of that option. The rest of the class hid their skills from Mizuki and the other observers in attendance. Naruto was proud of them, they had learned to think like a ninja of Planet Earth, always conceal your true self from your enemies.

The last phase was taijutsu. It was here that Naruto and Sakura revealed a portion of their true power and selves. Mizuki, still thinking that Sasuke and Naruto had a very bitter rivalry thanks to their planning pitted them in the first bout. Both smirked at each other and began the trash talk.

"Ready to lose dope?" the Uchiha yelled.

"Always you Bastard, let's do this!" Naruto shouted back as Ami and Sakura rolled their eyes.

As Iruka yelled for them to start they both charged each other. Sasuke settled into his clans interceptor style as Naruto used his speed and size to his advantage. Both traded glancing blows as the blonde passed by his opponent. Pivoting to keep Naruto in sight Sasuke frowned as he now saw three annoying whisker faced boys facing him.

"So you can make bunshin!" Sasuke yelled, "I can't get hurt by them and it's still you that has to land a punch!" he taunted.

Naruto just smiled and the three nodded as one. Raising their fists the charged at Sasuke. As the first hit his smirk vanished, the dope had clipped him without him realizing that the first one was real. Concentrating on that Naruto since the others were the distractions Sasuke was struck again and then thrown to the ground.

Now he was mad, friend or not, nobody gets the drop on an Uchiha. As he tried to figure out how Naruto was in two places at the same time the second Naruto threw himself at his friend. Sasuke was again taken by surprise as he felt his nose break from the impact of fist on cartilage. As his eyes clouded from tears and pain the onyx haired boy lashed out and struck the remaining Naruto. Inwardly he was shocked to see and hear a pop of smoke where the blonde powerhouse was just standing.

His shock was overridden as Naruto emerged from the smoke and clothes lined his friend. The impact threw the boy on the ground as Naruto had aimed a little low and caught him across the upper chest and shoulders. Had he struck Sasuke in a true clothes line the impact could have broke the Uchiha's neck. It was not a quick death as Naruto had witnessed before as he had once fought to the death with a Brazilian cartel soldier.

Scrambling to reverse his course Naruto pounced on Sasuke and levered his arm across his foes neck. "Yield, yeah?"

"Fuck, I yield, you win, you win! Now can your wife please fix my nose?"

"Sure, that was a good fight bro. Hey Sakura-chan! Can you fix this loser's nose for me?" Naruto yelled to his wife who answered with a roll of her eyes and a fist to the head.

"Owww! Sakura-chan, that hurts when you do that!" he then cried out.

"What was it you always say? Oh yeah, pain is just weakness leaving the body. Come here Sasuke, just stand there and hold...still (SNAP!)" the girl told Sasuke as she snapped his nose back into place.

"Ohh fffffffuuck that hurt! What's with that smile?" the boy accused, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Trying and failing to hide the smile and mirth in her voice Sakura gave the boy her best shocked look, "I'm shocked Uchiha-san, I'm a professional medic. I do not enjoy causing pain to my patients and loved ones."

"Yeah right," Naruto mumbled sitting next to her as he rubbed his head.

Before the argument could continue the next fight was announced. As it started Ami came over and sat down next to her boyfriend and the two couples began watching and commenting on the match in front of them. After the third match Sakura was called to fight against Ino. Everyone was watching the two girls.

Ino was a known quantity, she was a fan girl that didn't take her physical strength seriously. Sakura on the other hand was unknown. She had seen actual fighting and was a combat veteran by the time she was twelve. She also trained everyday with Naruto and the three kids that lived with them. She was also suspected to have been holding back in the spars held during the school year.

As they entered the circle neither spoke or made any taunts. This was a fight to establish the top girl in the group. While they were friends Ino was always a bit miffed that the other girls would defer to the pink haired female. Before Sakura's return Ino had been top girl, now she wasn't so sure. As Iruka's hand dropped both girls charged. Ino sure that she could hold her own.

She was not, however, prepared for the pink torpedo that Sakura had become. The Uzumaki matriarch was still a small girl even when standing next to her best friend. She didn't have the mass to put behind a punch, not yet. She did have her speed and she had years of experience from not only training but years of competition in martial arts tournaments. While Naruto was the top male in his age group, Sakura was the female title holder. Now she was using this well of experience to her advantage.

Before Ino could react she found a fist buried in her gut bending her over and down. With the wind knocked out of her all Ino could do was sag to her knees, once again disappointed that no one still had learned anything of how Sakura fought. With Iruka's words announcing Sakura as winner in her ears she felt someone helping her up. Turning she saw Sakura's small smile, the one she saved for her friends and Naruto as the pink haired girl helped her to the sidelines.

Finally it was time for the announcements of who passed the exams. While the taijutsu matches were pass or fail they were only twenty percent of the total score. The instructors only wanted to see if their students had the right stances and idea rather than the power to fight to the death unlike a village such as the "Bloody Mist".

All passed but Kiba, he had failed the written exam completely. Now as the happy students left the building with their new headbands and families Kiba stayed behind. He had informed his mother as to the ongoing mission and his part in it so she wouldn't make a scene when it was announced that he had 'failed'. As he sat in one of the swings he heard Mizuki walk up behind him, his blood boiling that he had to listen to this traitor for hopefully the last time.

"Kiba, I want to say I'm sorry you didn't pass. I didn't think Iruka would be that strict with the answers on the test. I mean technically you did get the questions right," he told the boy trying to hide the glee in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to tell mom that I have to repeat the last year because of that. I mean how can Naruto pass when he was only in the academy for just a year? It's not fair sensei, it's just not fair."

"Well Kiba, in special cases like yours I'm allowed, since I'm one of your sensei's and your tutor for the written part, to give you the confidential exam."

"Confidential exam?"

"Yes, it's essentially a stealth mission. You have to infiltrate a secured area and retrieve an object of high value. In this case the Uzukage's Forbidden Scroll, it's held in the tower on the top level. It also belongs to the Uzumaki clan, what better way to prove that you deserve to graduate than to steal that little bastard's property and show him who's the better ninja?"

Kiba gave his own smile as he replied, "Yeah, you're right, what better way? Don't worry, tonight I'll show you who's the better ninja, sensei, I'll show everyone."

/

As Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk facing his mentor the door opened up, Sai walked in and bowed to the occupants inside, "Lord Third, Lord Jiraiya, Lord Fifth. Genin Sai reporting as ordered."

Naruto looked at the boy, "What are your orders?"

"I'm here to report the target has taken the bait and is on the move."

"Good," Naruto smiled, "And what of Kiba?"

Getting ready, he should be here shortly after Lord Third leaves for the day. Shino reports Mizuki has packed away his apartment and is closing his bank accounts. The excuse he's giving is that the Hokage had ordered him on an extended mission."

"Very well, let him continue unhindered. It's funny to think the man is wary of ANBU but has left himself open to be tracked by a bunch of students."

Sai gave a rare true smile at that remark, "This is for keeps isn't it Hokage-sama?"

"Yes it is, and Sai? Until I officially take the hat I'm just plain Naruto okay?"

"As you say. Uhmm, Naruto, may I ask a question?"

"Sure, what do ya want to know?" the blonde responded.

"Is it...is it normal to be nervous? At the start of a mission I mean," came the boys query.

"Yes, for me and Sakura it is. You have so much to remember and plan for and you worry that you'll forget something or you'll freeze up. But you want to know something I learned Sai?"

"Yes, tell me please. I'm so afraid that I'll fail you and my friends that I'm shaking on the inside."

"What happens, happens. No plan ever survives the first minute of contact so be grateful that we've ran this mission for so long without the bastard figuring things out," Naruto told his friend, "Even so, if you weren't nervous before it's showtime I'd be worried that you forgot something. Nervousness is Kami's way of making sure you've done everything you could and are still looking for things that were not thought of."

Looking at the dark haired boy Naruto smiled, "I trust you more now than I did before because you're not afraid to ask questions like what you asked. It means that you're not a mindless drone. Now, go on out there and continue the mission. Inform that lazy Nara he has operational control until Kiba leaves the tower."

Sai smiled and with a grin saluted Naruto and yelled out , "Hai! Hokage-sama!" and left as quickly as he could.

Naruto shook his head and pulled on his web gear before collecting Sakura and with her in tow walked up the stairs to his mentors office alongside Hiruzen and Jiraiya. Entering said chamber Hiruzen sat in his chair and looked at the pair. Both were in their cammies with full web gear. On their heads were the unusual hats they wore, boonie hats, he recalled.

The pair were wearing them in a different fashion than normal, Sakura had both the right and left sides rolled up and held in place by the chinstrap. Naruto had the left side of his brim pinned up with a spare Trident badge. Hiruzen also noticed the new clan emblem on the left shoulder of their uniform blouses. In subdued colors Naruto had incorporated the Haruno circle with the Uzumaki swirl. Bisecting that was the Namekazi lightening bolt that employed a slant to the left, a bar sinister, Naruto called it. He told the old man that it meant the herald bearer was either an illegitimate son or the son of one. In other words Minato and by extension Naruto, were bastards. Something that the boy was for some reason proud of the fact.

Hiruzen noticed the last touches of the patch, to the left of the bolt was a nine tailed fox with a kunai in it's mouth superimposed over an anchor symbolizing their training by both the fox and Naval force of their adopted country. To the right was the symbol of the Leaf Village superimposed on a red and black flame, showing the village and country that they swore to protect and call home.

Jiraiya noticed the new clan emblem and smiled with pride, his grandson and granddaughter, he would never see Sakura as a mere in law, were ready to complete their first mission for the village. They had lived up to the Uzumaki-Namekazi name and here now stood not two academy students but two hardened combat veterans. They had that look of steel in their eyes and the walk and stature that oozed confidence. However his eyes caught something on their persons, Naruto's M4 and Sakura's M14 were slung on their backs and Jiraiya knew that they had a pistol each in the low slung holsters with kunai on the opposite side.

"You're taking those?" he asked as he pointed to the weapons.

"Yes Ero-Jijii," Naruto answered as he rolled his eyes.

"But...don't you think those are a little but much? Like...say...overkill?"

Sakura giggled as she kissed the man on his cheek, "Really Ero-Ji, asking us not to take these is like asking you not to peep or Hokage-Jijii not to use Enma or telling Baka-Kakashi not to be late. These are a part of our gear, besides, we have the suppressors attached. That should be ninja enough for you right?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it, if you use those it can and most likely will get back the the other villages about our developing a new weapon. Sakura, that would start an arms race the lands can't afford."

"Actually Jiraiya, they'll be looking in the wrong place for these," Sakura replied, "You know and I know that the most they'll have is muzzle loading muskets, if that."

"Yeah, grandfather," Naruto joined in, "Only the foxes and Jaguars know where to get this stuff and they won't tell. Now lets get going, Dog Breath is going to be here soon." With that the office was cleared and dark.

/

It was like that twenty minutes later when Kiba entered the office and looked around. Not knowing if the traitor was watching, Kiba had to make it look like he had no idea where to find the scroll. After a few minutes of looking around, Kiba had a really good look at the Fourth's portrait and realized that Naruto really was the son of the village's beloved Fourth Hokage. Shaking off the thoughts of how the villagers, civilian and shinobi alike, could be so ignorant the boy found what he was looking for.

The scroll was large and heavy, however it was not the scroll Mizuki wanted. It was a replica, a dummy, and while the techniques looked real they were in reality fatally flawed. If one were to use one of those jutsus they risked injury at the best and death the worst. One of the techniques that Naruto doctored would burn out the casters chakra coils, they would be crippled for the rest of their life, if they lived at all.

Once Kiba had the scroll in his possession the boy fled to the prearranged meeting point. Before he left he dropped one of Akamaru's collars with the final location of his meeting with Mizuki. It was already assumed that Kiba would not be able to inform anyone as to where he would be heading. The collar would be also used to ID the thief of the scroll when the search was enacted.

It took Kiba roughly ninety minutes to reach the location to hand off the scroll. Sitting in the clearing with his pup on his head the boy acted like he was studying the scroll when Iruka made his way to him. Looking at his teacher the boy just moaned out, "Aw man, you caught me before I could learn a jutsu for extra credit sensei!"

Iruka, being fully briefed and in on the sting from the start played along, "Kiba, what are you talking about? That scroll isn't to be taken from the tower, why did you take it?"

"You mean this makeup test is so secret even you don't know?"

"Know what? That my dead last student decided to betray his village and his friends? What is this so called test you're talking about?" the man asked playing up his role.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that I could still be a ninja if I took the secret make up exam. All I had to do was infiltrate the tower and take the scroll without anyone knowing. If I learned a jutsu from it Mizuki told me I would get extra credit," Kiba told his teacher with a proud tone in his voice.

"Well I hate to say this but the Third figured it was you that took the thing in the first place so... if this was a real test you still fail."

"Wh...what do you mean he figured it out? I was very careful not to be seen, I left the tower through the window and I used gloves when I touched something. How did he find out?"

Iruka held up a small piece of leather, "You dropped this, most likely when you pulled out your gloves. Only one dog in the village has a collar like this, right Akamaru? Now, tell me Kiba, where is Mizuki?"

"Right here Iruka," the disgraced teacher called out, "Kiba, don't give him the scroll, he just wants you to fail again," came Mizuki's voice from a branch above and across the clearing.

"Sensei? Is this true? That there's really no test and you're just using me?" Kiba cried out with crocodile tear running down his face.

"Well Kiba, I say you passed the test, if it were real. Now, hand that over and I'll let you and your dog live. However, I'll have to kill Iruka and since you led him here his death will be on your head," the man yelled with a sick grin on his face.

"No, I won't give this to you! I won't betray my village or my sensei!," the boy yelled.

Mizuki just smirked and did something that no one could have predicted, "Come on Kiba, just hand over the scroll. It's not as if you'd be the first Inuzuka that betrayed the village and got a comrade killed."

"What are you talking about? My clan hsa never gone against the village you bastard! Come down here and face me, I'll show you how wrong you are!"

Iruka grabbed the boy and held him still, "Kiba," the man hissed in his ear, "don't listen to him, the investigation found no evidence that what he's saying happened."

"Oh, it happened Iruka, it was just covered up. Can't have the head of a clan be named a traitor if he's dead and the village can't have a trial can we?" Mizuki yelled stirring up Kiba even more.

"You fucker! That's my father you're talking about! I'll kill you!" with that Kiba charged to the tree the man was standing in.

Mizuki grinned wide as he threw a kunai at the boy. Kiba in his rage didn't see it coming but Iruka did, using a shunshin he grabbed the boy in a hug and spun around the knife striking him in the back with his flack jacket taking the brunt of the impact. Looking at the boy Iruka saw that he was going into shock at what has been happening.

"Kiba," he ordered, "Take the scroll and head back to the tower. Do IT!

Kiba nodded and then took off heading in the direction of the village and his classmates. Mizuki swore under his breath and took off after the boy as Iruka made his move to stop or slow the man down. As this was all going on Naruto and Sakura were nearby observing everything.

"Damn, why didn't we know that about Kiba's old man? Sakura, see if you can slow that fucker down a bit," the blonde told his team mate and wife.

Sakura was already looking through her rifle's sights and shook her head, "Sorry, between Iruka and the trees I can't get a bead on him."

Standing Naruto pulled his pistol out and stared to run towards the clearing to help his teacher, "Let's go," was all he said as he took off.

Sakura sighed and stood up with her M14 in hand, she was well trained with this weapon, she'd use it instead of switching guns. Running after her mate she just mumbled, "Just be careful love."

Stopping at the edge of the clearing Naruto had seen Iruka get forced down with Mizuki moving in for the kill, "You know Iruka, I was going to make this as quick and painless as I could since you are my friend and all. But, since you gave that stupid brat a chance to get away and live you're going to die in a lot of pain instead," with that said the traitor pulled out another knife and walked to his fallen friend.

"That's far enough Mizuki, drop the knife and put your hands on top of your head," Naruto called out stopping the man.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're just a new Genin, you and that pink haired slut can't beat a Chunin with experience like me and you know it daemon!" he yelled back.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at what the man had said about Sakura but he held his position as he watched Mizuki get kicked in the face by Iruka. Naruto had given the teacher the time he needed to recover and go on the offensive. As they began to fight the other students involved were making their way to the fight.

Kiba on the other hand was with Hinata and being led out under the protection of ANBU. As he kept asking if it was true Hinata just held his hand and tried to calm him down. As they made it to the edge of the woods Kiba's sister, Hana, arrived. Hinata quickly told her what was said about the Inuzuka's father and Hana told her that she would handle things from that point on.

Back to the fight Iruka began to get the upper hand. No one dared to step in because of how strong the men were. Naruto and Sakura would be the only ones that would have a chance but the rest would be seriously hurt or worse. At some point Iruka had managed to seriously injure Mizuki to the point that the man was panting to control the pain of a broken arm and ribs.

As Iruka took a step back to assess the situation Mizuki smirked. Pulling out a small phial he took the stopper out of it's neck, "I was hoping that I wouldn't need this but who knew that you and that brat would delay me this long. Lord Orochimoro was right in giving me this as a trump card."

Looking at where Naruto and Sakura were crouched he smiled, "Don't worry you little shit, I haven't forgot you or your little bitch. After I'm through with Iruka over there I'll be over there to see to you."

With that he drank the foul looking liquid. As the mixture entered his system Mizuki began to show physical changes. First he began to bulk up with muscles and his hair turned white. His skin took on a purplish shade with black tiger like stripes marring his skin. Naruto watched as the man's teeth elongated into sharp fangs.

The next thing Naruto saw was Mizuki moving at such a fast pace he swore the man had used his father's technique. As Mizuki reached towards a stunned Iruka Naruto yelled a final warning. Mizuki just looked at him and laughed as he made to slash Iruka's belly with claw like fingernails.

That was the final straw for the Uzumaki's as Naruto's M1911 barked out two shots hitting the now monster in the chest near his heart. Mizuki stopped for a minute just short of his target Iruka. Looking at his chest and the black blood flowing out he snarled and took a step forward. Sakura then pulled the trigger thrice and a trio of rounds struck home again in the man's center of mass as the sonic cracks of the rounds leaving the muzzle the only thing heard from her weapon.

Again Mizuki felt the impact and pain of three bullets entering his chest and abdomen tearing holes in his lungs and other internal organs. Looking down and seeing more of the black blood pour out Mizuki let out the roar of a big cat, stepped back and crouched down. As he did that he felt a brace of kunai and shuriken flying to him from different locations. Pulling a knife of his own he deflected most of the incoming sharp implements.

Looking around he frowned as even though he could smell them now in his changed form he could not see them for some reason. As he stood to turn around and look for the knife throwers he heard strange metallic sounds coming from where Naruto and Sakura were hiding. The young couple seeing that standard ball ammunition was not working fast enough decided to change magazines. Now loaded with .45 and 7.62 hollow point rounds they took aim and fired again. Naruto's Colt thundered two more times as Mizuki's kneecap exploded outward from his leg. The nearly half inch in diameter slugs deforming on impact and then blowing out the man's destroyed joint.

As Mizuki was sinking to his good knee Sakura flipped the selector on her rifle from semi to full auto. The girl aimed low targeting the small of Mizuki's back to compensate for the gun's muzzle climb. Pulling the trigger the cracks came faster this time and there were more of them. Five slugs were fired and five slugs climbed the man's back starting a the base of his spine and upwards. The last hitting between the shoulder blades. These hollow point rounds were more destructive than Naruto's, the energy dumped on impact being three times the equivalent of getting hit by one of Tsunade's enhanced punches.

The first of Sakura's rounds hit Mizuki's spine in the lumbar region shattering the vertebra's and paralyzing him from the waist down. The next grazed his kidney destroying a portion of it and then ripping hole in his lower intestines. The next two hit more of his spine and ribs the bone just turning into dust as the bullets flattened themselves on impact. The last of Sakura's rounds struck between the shoulder blades severing his spine in that location shutting down all nerve signals to and from his brain and the rest of his body.

Had it not been the work of what ever Mizuki drank he would have been already dead but he was still yelling out, cursing the pain these two newly minted Genin were causing him. As he grew quiet a buzzing was heard in the clearing, Shino was making his move, his insects trying to siphon off the nearly dead man's chakra. That wasn't working however since whatever he drank had tainted his chakra as well.

As the Genin watched in horror Mizuki began to stand up. Slowly the blood flow was stemmed and then stopped as he turned to face his tormentors Naruto just looked on in disbelief.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled out in frustration. The man had taken four rounds from his Colt and eight from Sakura's M14. This just wasn't happening. Seeing that Iruka had gotten away and out of the clearing Naruto took aim again not wasting time to talk or yell at his foe. Four more rounds boomed out as Sakura fired three of her own on semi-auto.

Once again all seven rounds struck home only this time it was Mizuki's head that caught the rounds. As the hybrid monster sank to the ground blood poured from his destroyed skull. Grey matter was splattered everywhere. As the Uzumaki couple walked forward with their guns trained on Mizuki's corpse they noted that it had begun the shrivel up going from a muscle bound abomination to what could pass for an eighty year old unfortunate. Picking up the bottle Naruto sealed it in a scroll and passed it off to one of the ANBU that had arrived.

As Naruto stood looking at what remained of the traitor the others came out from cover. Iruka noticed that they were all wearing clothing similar to the Uzumaki's but the cloth was a dull green instead of the two shades of green with black and brown accents. Seeing Iruka's questioning look Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahhh, they kind of decided that they liked the look and cut of mine and Sakura-chan's uniforms so I sent them to our tailor. I can get you a couple of sets, on us, I mean you did help us out a lot with this mission."

Iruka smiled, "That's fine Naruto, I was glad to help and proud that you trusted me as early as you did. I think we all need to report to the Hokage's office and then the classroom okay?" Seeing the rest nod the small group made their way to the tower.

/

Upon arrival the saw that Kiba's mother was with him and his sister. Tzume walked over to Naruto and Iruka and spoke to them,

"My son was never told the truth about his father's death. It was a mistake but thanks to the Hokage he knows now. I take it that he was not really guilty of treason then?"

"No ma'am, not in the least. Kiba was just playing a role in this mission. He was the key player and did a very good job all the way to the end. You should be proud of him, not many academy grads can say they completed a B rank on the day they supposedly failed the exam," Naruto told the woman.

Hearing Hiruzen call the meeting to order the Inuzuka clan head left the office as the new ninja all stood at attention. "I want to thank you all for a successful mission conclusion. While it began as an undercover operation to get a read on Naruto and Sakura-chan's skills it slowly grew on it's own. The skills all of you displayed were admirable and telling of the quality of this graduating class."

Now looking at the assembly with pride the old man continued, "I have a couple of questions for Naruto and Sakura, if I may."

Naruto looked at his adopted grandfather and nodded his head, "Ask away sir, this is what this debrief is for," he then was on the floor holding his head as Sakura didn't care for his snarky answer.

Lighting his pipe to hide the smile on his face the old man gazed at the couple, "Was the use of your...special weapons necessary? Especially since you literally debuted them in front of your entire academy class."

"Mizuki ingested some kind of liquid that transformed him into a kind of were-beast," Sakura answered. Naruto would always defer to her in regards to things that required knowledge in the medical or alchemy fields, "Once he drank that liquid he bulked up in terms of muscle and grew taller, his skin tone also changed as well as his hair turning white."

"I see, anything else?"

"Yes, whatever was in that stuff also increased his speed, tolerance for pain and his ability to take damage, the squad threw multiple knives and shuriken at him and of those that hit five or six were lethal strikes. He shrugged them off like they were mere insect bites," Sakura continued while Naruto picked added his observations.

"Once Mizuki drank whatever that was and began to change I made the decision to use deadly force ," Naruto explained, "As far as I'm concerned it was the right choice. I fired two rounds and Sakura fired three, all aimed at his chest and upper body. Any one of those would have been a lethal hit on a normal person, the traitor kept going, the wounds sealing themselves with very thick almost black in color blood."

"We then changed ammunition from solid ball to hollow point and resumed fire," Sakura added as her husband gathered his thoughts.

"Hollow point? I don't understand that term could you please explain Sakura?" asked Hiruzen.

"Hai, simply put the bullets have a cavity in the nose while the nose is simply open or with a windshield that allows it to retain it's ballistic properties," the girl said as she entered what Naruto called her 'teacher mode', "Upon impact the nose of the round expands causing a bigger wound and dumping the majority of it's kinetic energy in the first few millimeters of the target. The wounds caused are larger with more damage done that standard ball or solid rounds."

"And that helped in taking him down?" the old man asked.

"On a normal target yes, it would have," Naruto said as he rejoined the conversation, "However, Mizuki took two pistol rounds to his knee, the shock of impact alone should have put him down, and five rifle rounds to his back. Four of those five cut his spine in several places, but the fucker got back up. It was then that we went for the head. Once he mentioned the Snake I was wanting to take him prisoner. His actions dictated our response and we were not going to allow Iruka-sensei to be injured anymore than he was."

"I see, then it couldn't be helped then. Now on to the rest of you, let's start with Kiba shall we?" the old man asked, "Genin Inazuka Kiba, you should be very proud of the part you played in this mission. You were the one most in danger of discovery and preformed your assigned task better that we could of asked. You will receive pay for a long term B rank mission."

Kiba was shocked to hear the rank of his part, he had just assumed that his and his classmates reward would be knowing that he was officially a ninja, "Than...thank you Hokage-sama, I do apologize for my actions at the end but what he said about my father...it..."

"I and your mission leaders understand Kiba. It was something that could not be taken into account, had it been we would have had your mother or sister tel you the whole story. I'm truly sorry that you had to be put through that."

"I understand sir, I'll have to work on controlling my emotions better in the future," Kiba replied as he stepped back into line.

Hiruzen gave the boy a soft smile, "As long as you don't lose your humanity you'll go far. Now, Abrume Shino and Sai, I and the Jonin Commander have read your reports and your team leaders notes on your skills. You two have demonstrated everything thing taught in infiltration and surveillance. You two have shown skill and great promise and I'm proud to say that you also have completed your first B rank. Trying to stay undetected and still observe your target is a difficult thing and you two did the task flawlessly, congratulations."

Both boys uttered their thanks as Hinata, Ino and Ami were called on. The three girls, along with their male backups/boyfriends were ranked a C mission classification. While they were as important the first three, they were fortunately not needed at any time to step in to aid or rescue Kiba so their classification and pay were lower. All those called out accepted that outcome, even Sasuke quietly took the praise and pay without a temper tantrum regarding his clan's 'elite' status.

The rest of the class were listed as completing their first low end C rank because of the danger associated with the end game. They had all lent support and distraction to aid Sakura, Naruto and Iruka-sensei, they would receive pay for a one day C rank with the rest would be paid for every day they were involved.

Shikamaru was given D rank pay for every day that he was asked to analyze information coming in or give advice based on his conclusions as well as his C rank pay. His sharp mind was proving to be just as good if not better than his father's, both Naruto and Hiruzen thought that he'd go far in this occupation.

Finally Naruto and Sakura were called up. Hiruzen smiled proudly at the pair, it had been almost nine months since they had returned and been given their mission. They were informed that they would receive A rank pay going back to day one and Hiruzen made his complimentary remarks to the young couple. While the praise was music to Naruto's ears having been subject and used to insults and jeers up to but a few months ago, the words were more for their classmates. The Hokage-Regent wanted them to know just how special and important to the village these two were.

What surprised everyone however was the next few remarks and what they meant to everyone in the room as a group of Jonin walked into the room. "Now, I congratulate everyone for passing their first mission and last academy exercise. All of you except for Naruto and Sakura are now Genin of the Leaf, may the will of fire burn bright in you for all your days."

At that point Sasuke spoke up, "Excuse me, what about Naruto and Sakura?"

"What about them Uchiha-san?"

"You said everyone are now Genin but those two, why's that?" Sasuke asked not caring about formalities like he used to.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, traditionally Naruto would be automatically Jonin and Sakura-chan would be a plain Genin. However, on Naruto's insistence the combat experience the two have not including their education and training things were changed a bit. Naruto and Sakura are as of now Tokubetsu Genin and Naruto holds the new position of Genin Commander," Hiruzen announced.

"Tokubetsu Genin?" Shino asked in as few words as possible.

"There are twenty-three students in this class that graduated," the old man began explaining, "Only seven teams of three will formed, normally there would be another test given by your Jonin-senseis that would cut the numbers down to only three but since we're at peace and still rebuilding our forces from the attack thirteen years ago Naruto came up with this instead."

"What the old man is trying to say," Naruto began, "is that we, Sakura and I, pointed out the waste of funds and resources it was to train someone for as long as you did, just to throw it all away if you failed a nonsensical and arbitrary test. The graduation mission grew out of our mission but it did give everyone a sense of purpose and a goal to achieve that was greater than an individual's self."

"As such, you will be placed in a pool along with Team Nine and given missions based on the available manpower and experience level," the blonde continued, "The Jonin-senseis will be placed in a similar pool and when not on missions they will be training us. At the end of the year we will have an idea of who works well with who. As for Sakura-chan and myself, we will not be placed on a permanent team but assigned where needed. We will also be apprentices to one or more senseis to finish our training, I will be under Lord Third so I can learn my job as Hokage and Sakura-chan under my grandmother Lady Tsunade to train as a doctor. That does not mean this is the last you see of us. We will be training alongside you all until the teams are finally chosen and passing on what we have learned while abroad."

"Troublesome, you and your loud woman as our bosses," came Shikamaru's lazy voice.

"Yes, Shika and I will get you to use that brain of yours to do more than get you out of work. Having said all that we will meet in one weeks time in our old classroom."

Sakura then stepped forward, "Before we leave one more thing, Iruka-sensei will continue to train us for the next year. We decided that we needed at least one sensei that was able to stay in the village at all times. Now, this is the other thing about our class, we, well all of you, are the last class that will be trained in the old system. The classes following are going to see major changes when the academy starts back up in a month so be proud in knowing that not only are you the last of the old but you're also the first of the new. Naruto-kun and I will see you in a week, feel free to visit us anytime," with that the meeting and debriefing drew to a close leaving a stunned graduating class walking out. Next week would be big changes and most of them didn't seem that bad.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And thus the class graduates. What does Naruto have planned for them as they are now to be placed in a manpower pool? How will Team Guy react when they are pulled from missions for 'remedial' training? And what is Sasuke doing in his compounds gardens?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed how the scroll incident played out. As I've said in the past and summary, canon for the most part is going out the window since lots of it made no sense to me. This however had to be changed since Naruto and Sakura aren't as easily manipulated as they were in canon. My first choice was Sasuke as I had seen it done before but it didn't end well for him and this version of Sasuke has more on his mind than just passing the exams. Out of all the canon males left Kiba was the perfect choice due to his nature and in canon he was usually tied with Naruto as the class dead last student. I don't plan on expanding his father's story however since it was explained to him 'off camera' by Hiruzen and his mother so please don't ask that I do so. That would mean I would have to work and it's too troublesome for me to do that.**_

 _ **Now, the other major change I hope you like is what I've done to the Konohamaru Corps. Once again off camera Naruto and Sakura have discussed children while adults in our world. Taking the three in provides Sakura and Naruto the chance to have a family without the problems of her getting pregnant before her body is ready for it. Right now she and Naruto are intimate but intercourse is still off limits until her body is a little more developed. Sakura does however love to mess with Ino and Ami's head and gives them the impression of her and Naruto having sex anytime they want. Sakura also knows about Hinata's little crush on Naruto so she tries to take the girls feelings into mind as she plays her games. She also knows about Hinata's growing feelings for Kiba and she does push Hinata towards the dog boy from time to time. As to when our main couple do the deed is in the air for now, let's just say they cross that bridge sometime soon.**_

 _ **This may be the last update for a while as I have a Neon Genesis Evangelion story I need to update since it was in I think May that I updated last and my readers there are getting worried that I left it to die. Once I get the next update to Welcome To The Machine posted I'll start working on this again. I have an idea of the hell, I mean training, the new Genins and their teachers will face. Lets just say, logs are a SEALs best friend.**_


	9. Chp 7

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter Eight

As the new Genin filed out of the room the sounds of happy chatter died off. After a few last words with Hiruzen Naruto walked up to Sakura. As the girl looked up her breath caught, for a second she didn't see the thirteen year old newly minted Genin, no, in her eyes she saw her twenty-three year old Navy SEAL. The man she had pinned a Trident on at the age of eighteen. The man that she would make love to upon his return from a mission while they were fighting a war against people that valued money over human life.

However, the second he touched her hand the illusion was broke and Sakura gave a sad sigh. There would be no love making tonight, sure, they would fool around and pleasure each other but the final act would have to still wait. For one, while she was mentally twenty-three or so, she was trapped in the body of a twelve year old. And two, her mind and heart may be willing but her body was still not ready. Especially with Naruto, while he was still short in stature the young man was big in other areas besides his heart.

Sighing she took the offered hand and walked out the building and the couple walked home. It was getting late, almost 2200 when they made their way through the streets of the village. After a dozen blocks or so the quiet was broken by Naruto's stomach making it's presence known. As Sakura giggled her own body betrayed her with it's own growl. Naruto looked at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So, it sounds like we both forgot to eat huh Sakura-chan."

"Well, it's been a very busy day, so yeah, I'd say it's time to eat. You know love," she said as she took his hand, "there's only one place open right now and it is a special day for both of us so..."

"Ichiraku's? That sounds like a great idea my little vixen let's go. Besides," he continued as he swept her up in his arms bridal style, "the old man and Ayame-nee will want to know that we passed."

As Sakura snuggled into her husband's chest Naruto body flickered to their favorite ramen stand. There were other stands in the village but for some reason the one Teuchi ran was the best of all of them. Even Ayato's ramen, made to Ichiraku's recipe, tasted almost but not quiet . As far as the two were concerned Old Man Teuchi was Konoha's number one ramen cook.

As Naruto arrived at the stand he smiled at the sight in his arms. Sakura was snuggled into his chest lightly sleeping. "Sakura-chan, wake up my princess. We're here."

"Don wanna, mmmmm Naruto pillow," the girl mumbled into his chest.

Naruto shook his head and stood her up, holding her until she woke up, "Naruto? Where...oh we're here."

The boy softly laughed again as he lightly kissed her lips, "Yeah, you kind of fell asleep on the way. Still hungry?

The growl of the girls stomach was all the answer he needed. As he parted the curtain flaps he called out, " Hey Old Man! Three miso and one chicken for the villages new Tokobetsu Genin!"

Ayame walked out to greet the young couple as they heard Teuchi yell out the order to let them know it was on the way, "So, my little brother and sister are now real ninjas now? How wonderful," saying that the girl swept them into a tight hug.

It was a little awkward considering the pair were still wearing their web gear, weapons and equipment. That said they returned the hug as best as they could. Sakura giving her a small smile and Naruto his foxy grin. Ayame finally broke the hug and the two sat in their usual seats.

"So, I know what a Genin is but what is a Tokobetsu Genin?" the girl asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled as he answered, "Well, the other students were enough to make up seven teams, Sakura and I are special cases. You see, normally I would be automatically made a Jonin because of my titles and Sakura-chan would be just a Genin. The old man and I talked it over and I really want to earn my position as does Sakura-chan. So taking in our training and experience in combat," at that Ayame frowned, she hated the thought that her two adopted siblings had already seen fighting and spilled blood, "we were made Tokobetsu or Special Genin, and the best part is I'm the Genin Commander," Naruto finished as he beamed his smile at the girl.

Ayame felt her cheeks get warm when she saw his smile. Sakura saw the girls reaction and smiled, it's not that Naruto was flirting, he just had no idea that he was the cause of that reaction. It was just Naruto being himself and Sakura could never get mad about that. Besides, Ayame was almost if not already family so why shouldn't she get one of his special smiles.

"Really? And what does the Genin Commander get to do all day?" Ayame asked out of genuine curiosity, unknown to many the girl had retired medically from the ninja corps after a mission had gone wrong resulting in the loss of her sensei and another team mate. While she supported the boys dream she worried for him at the same time. If being the commander of all new Genin was dangerous she'd talk to Sakura and make him resign.

Sakura saw the look on her sister's face and understood so she answered for her husband, who by the way was paying attention to his second bowl, "It's nothing bad, he just helps match up missions to the Genin available. He forgot to tell you about the changes."

"Changes, what changes?"

"Well," Sakura began, "the big one is that everybody that passed the exams and performed in the graduation exercise are now on the rolls as ninja, no more wasted time and effort training a whole class and then eliminating all but a few because of some arbitrary test with no clearly stated goal like my father in law's stupid bell test. The other change is that they won't be assigned to teams for another year, Naruto's job is to work with the Jonin senseis to find who will work better with who."

"Yeah, they're going to hate me but for at least the first six months they'll do nothing but D ranks," Naruto spoke up, "The only person that will be matched to a Jonin already is the Bastard being trained by Kakashi because of his bloodline."

"But that can still change because some of his cousins have the same thing, they've already unlocked theirs and you know it," interrupted Sakura, 'And he's not 'The Bastard', he's Sasuke and he's our friend so cool it."

Naruto rubbed the spot on his head where Sakura had smacked him as he answered, "Yes dear, anyway Sasuke is the only one that will have a predetermined sensei, the rest will be evaluated and trained by all the Jonin senseis that are assigned to this years teams. The one thing we both know is this, they're going to hate not only me but the first month of training," Naruto said as he gave a smile that promised either pain or mischief.

Ayame just grinned at the pair until Naruto dropped a bomb on her, "Ayame, I've been going over the rolls of Genin that were dropped or removed from service over the last few years to see if any could be reinstated or given a second chance."

At this the ramen girl grew nervous, "Really Naruto? I... I think that's a great idea."

"So does Sakura-chan, that's why I'm telling you that Monday you need to report to the hospital for an evaluation physical, Genin Ichiraku."

"You...you know?" asked a very shocked and surprised Ayame.

"Yes, we both do, it makes sense if you think about it, you pay far to much attention to what we tell you about class and our training outside the village. All I'm asking is that you let Shizune do a complete physical work up and one of the Yamanaka on staff do the psyche evaluation. If you pass you can be reinstated as an active Genin and assigned to us for retraining or you can go into a reserve status and all you have to do is train every other weekend and do a month long active duty period."

"Naruto, if you know that I was a Genin then you know why I left. Are you sure you want someone like me in the forces?"

"Yes, I read all the reports and it was not your fault, you had no way of knowing the client lied and was setting up your team to settle an old score with your sensei. Just take the physical and see what the medical staff have to say. I'll even endorse your request into the reserve so you can stay here and protect our home so the rest of us don't have to worry when we leave the walls."

Ayame looked at her father for guidance and her eyes popped open when he nodded his agreement with Naruto, "Naruto...I...I suppose I should go since it seems father agrees with you. I suppose that I would have to train with you to get into shape if I do decide to return to the forces?"

"Yes, but it will be worth it. I and Sakura believe in you and know that you can do this okay?"

The older girl nodded her head and was in deep thought as the young couple paid for their meal and walked off into the night. As she thought about what was said she wiped down the counter and began to help her father close up shop.

Naruto and Sakura turned the corner and walked into their yard. As they walked to the house Sakura pulled him down the path to the hot spring. Even though they were still in their uniforms they had dropped their web gear and weapons. Now Sakura was sitting in Naruto's lap kissing his face like it was going out of style. Naruto on his part was massaging her breast through the material of her shirt. That didn't stop her from moaning in pleasure at his touch.

After about an hour of making out they heard a slight snicker and clearing of a throat. Looking toward the source of the sounds the pair spotted a familiar small red fox. Naruto and Sakura frowned at the interruption, "Makoto," Sakura growled, "what have I told you about interrupting my Naruto time?"

"You told me not to, however before you get mad this was not my doing. I was sent by the children to find you. Moegi is almost in tears because you've not come home yet and it's nearly two in the morning," the fox scolded.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, "Remind me why I thought it was a good idea for them to sign the fox contract."

"It was I believe, 'to make sure they understood that they were now part of a clan'. I think that it was a good decision and it shows that they only use it when necessary, like to night."

Turning back to Makoto she smile and spoke to the fox, "Makoto-san, it was my fault the children summoned you. I didn't realize how late it was. Please tell them that we're home and we will be coming inside in a bit."

Makoto looked at the girl and bowed, "At once Lady Sakura, I will let them know that you two are safe, although it looked to me that you were getting mauled by this low life," the fox told the girl as he gave Naruto a look of distaste.

Naruto just flipped the summon off and went back to kissing his wife. Makoto scoffed and mumbled, "I rest my case," then vanished in a cloud of smoke. Sakura rested her head on the young man's chest and enjoyed the feeling of being in love.

"Naruto, you shouldn't tease Makoto like that, you know how he can be," she lightly scolded.

"He loves it Sakura-chan, if he didn't I'd be the one that would be mauled. Look, he's miffed because the kids had him look for us and he still hates the fact that I'm your mate."

"He only thinks that because of how you act. Makoto thinks you're not good enough for me you know that."

"And why is that my love? Could it be that when you first saw him you thought he was a plushie and took him to bed every night until we got serious?" Naruto asked, "I swear you spoiled him when we were growing up."

"What about you and Asahina? At least Makoto will talk to you, she only talks to me when she has no choice."

"Asahina, is Kurama's little sister and thinks that her brother's host deserves a better mate than you. In her eyes you're still a little six year old girl that let her emotions run her life. At least I've never threatened to beat Makoto for spending too much time with my mate."

"Sh...she told you that?" shrieked Sakura, "I only did that because I used to catch her in her human form watching you take a shower or work out. I swear, she has not only a crush on you but a brother complex as well, and you and that sentimental fur ball let her get away with it. Besides,she is not that cute in her human form."

Naruto laughed as he took Sakura into his arms, "Jealous much? I know the girl has her...quirks, but, she is Kurama and Makoto's little sister so we can't be too hard on her. Besides, who comforted you and actually ran Maria off when I started dating her, hmmm? It was Asahina, see she may not see you as a good mate for me but she hates anyone that even tries to take me away from you," the blonde explained.

"I know, I just wish you would treat Makoto a little better, speaking of which, lets get in the house before those three decide to call him again or worse yet, go looking for...sizzzzzzzzzzzz...BOOOOMM!...us. KONOHAMARU!" Sakura yelled as the smoke from the exploding tag began to clear.

In a flash the sounds of growling and yips of pain filled the air as Asahina and Makoto rounded up the offending youths. Asahina was livid, the tag, while low powered, landed close to Naruto and by extension her big brother. She was chasing Moegi towards her angry guardians. Not only was Asahina jealous of Sakura, she'd recently noticed how the younger girl would blush and act around the blonde. To the small fox it was bad enough that she had to allow the pink vixen to bed Naruto, she'd be damned if she'd share him with someone else.

Makoto was feeling the same as his sister, the little idiots had come close to hurting Sakura-chan and that was not allowed. While he didn't hate Naruto, in fact he was proud of what the young man had accomplished both on this world and the other he had grown up on, he didn't think that Naruto was good enough for his Sakura-chan even if Kurama had told him many times the boy would and has put his life before her's. She was the first human that showed any affection to him and he would be like a good member of the clan and protect his family, and Sakura-chan in his eyes was definitely family.

The three delinquents were now standing in front of their caretakers not one bit sorry for what they had done. It was well past two in the morning and they had yet to come into the house. Naruto had told them how dangerous the end game to their mission would be and they had heard the shots from Naruto's pistol, how could they not? Since they were lagging to the rear of the action after they had been told to go home and had caught glimpses of what the traitor had morphed into. So, to pay them back for the worry they caused a level .5 exploding tag was in order.

It made a lot of noise and clouds of thick grey smoke but no one would get seriously hurt by it. The foxes were just over reacting as always. Still they felt justified in using it to get their point across. Naruto just looked at them after they explained themselves with a blank look on his face.

"We'll discuss this after we all have rested," was all he said on the matter and after taking Sakura's hand he walked to the house with the three children following. The group walked in silence as everyone was too tired to argue let alone speak, the morning would bring another day and if they were lucky Naruto would let them stew for a week or so and then prank them at a later date, _IF,_ they were lucky.

At ten the next morning the house was awakened by someone knocking at their door. Opening it the house's manager greeted the cat faced ANBU agent. While Naruto fought tooth and nail on not having servants taking care of the household he lost out when Sakura explained that as head for the Haruno clan she was obligated to place worthy members of the clan in positions of responsibility in the house. That afternoon Naruto got an education in something he never thought about, how to run a clan head's household.

When growing up Kurama had servants that took care of the cooking and cleaning as well as driving the kids to and from school and events. While Naruto and Sakura were trained to be warriors 'uncle' Tetsuo managed the clan finances and household. Naruto asked about that one day and was told it was not his job as an heir and future clan head to worry about such things. Sakura however did receive some training as the matriarch is the one that handled the finances. Now Naruto had a morning cook, an evening cook, two house keepers and a lady that did the laundry. He also found himself employing two gardeners and one grounds keeper for the yard. All this was overseen by Sakura's aunt Ren, a former kunoichi that had married into the clan and had lost her husband during a mission just after the Nine Tails' rampage. After a few years in ANBU she retired after her niece and Naruto were taken away. It was her assignment to watch over the jinchuriki and his friend so it was no wonder Ren was one of many that objected to how her sister in law treated Sakura. Now, no matter what Naruto said, Aunt Ren was the one that ran the house.

As Neko stood on the porch she began to sweat under the elder woman's gaze, "Ren-sempai, Naruto and Sakura are to report to the tower no later than noon today. Could you please give them that message?"

The woman's gaze was unwavering as she nodded, "Master and Lady Uzumaki are to report to the tower before noon today, I shall tell then Neko-chan. Give my regards to Bear and the others."

"I will sempai, they miss you but Bear hides it well"

"I see, well for what it's worth, I miss them too...Oh Neko?"

"Yes?"

"You need to talk to him, you're part of his clan as much as any, if you don't I will," the house manager told her former comrade.

"I...we'll see sempai but what if he..."

He won't kohai, he won't. If nothing else he'd want to move you into his father's clan's main compound. He's not the cold child you see in the tower, he's a loving and warm person to those that he let's into his heart."

"I..I will talk to him soon then. Again it was nice to see you again Ren, like I said, we miss you," with that the ANBU left in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

Closing the door Ren went upstairs to wake her family. She had always seen Sakura as her own ever since the girls parents threw her to the streets. She had lost some respect for the Hokage, as did everyone on Naruto's protection detail, for not intervening on behalf of the girl. He had excused it away with 'not interfering with clan matters', while the truth was that he had no actual power anymore and was just waiting for the day he could step down.

Then a day or two after the children were taken by the fox the old man finally begun to take his power back. As far as Ren was concerned it was too little and too late, she resigned a week after her niece vanished. Now Sakura was back along with the boy she loved and Ren found herself running the clan head's household, a job she enjoyed if not just for a chance to straighten out Konohamaru and his friends that had begun to live with Naruto and Sakura-chan.

Once Ren delivered the message she began to tend to her duties. Grumbling about old men and their poor sense of timing Naruto dragged himself out of bed and then joined Sakura in the shower. Not that he was feeling particularly amorous this morning, but would never deny a chance seeing his wife in the nude, it was just faster and easier to get cleaned up that way. Back on Earth it caused some problems in the barracks they had shared with their two respective units.

More than a couple of times did someone walk in on the two washing each other up. In the end it was decided that a signal be used to let the others know Sakura was bathing, after which a pink ribbon would be tied to the door leading to the shower room. The ribbon was cut in half after the two had been 'killed' in action, one half going to Naruto's Team and the other was placed in the care of the weapons shop Sakura had adopted and hung out in, along with other items of the girl that her in laws gave them. In that way Sakura Namekazi would live on, for as long as the squadron and it's members existed so would she.

Now cleaned and dressed the couple left for the tower with their three charges in tow. Walking in Naruto waited until Konohamaru greeted his grandfather before speaking himself, "So jijii, what do you want? This _was_ supposed to be mine and Sakura's day off or did you forget?"

"No, no I didn't forget my young apprentice, I..."

At that point Naruto turned to Sakura, "See I'm telling you, put him in black robes and a hood and then tell me I'm crazy."

"Oh my god Naruto, jijii does _not_ resemble the Emperor in Star Wars. Why are you so fixated on that movie series anyway?" Sakura ranted as she pummeled her husband into the ground.

"Oh, and Star Dreck was that much better, how many times did they boldly go where previous scripts went before?" the almost unconscious blonde shot back.

Once again the adults present had no clue as to what the young couple were fighting over and didn't expect one in coming anyway. Most of the time the fights revolved around something that happened in their previous lives. Naruto was usually the trigger because of his hyper personality and short attention span, one that according to Kurama and Sakura would be outgrown in a year or two. Finally the argument was settled and the couple were once again standing at attention in front of the old man's desk.

"Now, as I was saying," Hiruzen began once more, "There is something that you have to do today, or did you forget?" the man asked as he watched Naruto's face in deep thought, "Don't tell me you forgot Naruto, you do remember what day this is right?"

"Oh shit, Sakura-chan don't kill me, please. We've been so busy I didn't realize our anniversary was today," the young blonde was on his knees as his wife looked at him in annoyance, "Okay so it's not our anniversary, I forgot your birthday? Mothers day? No, not that, sorry, ummm, our first date you know the day we first.. ummm you know what I mean," the blonde was fast running out of things that had significance in his life when his wife tossed him a bone.

"No Naruto, not my birthday though you did forget it, don't worry so did I. And it's not mothers day, I would remember that day and," at that Sakura raised her fist once again, "IT'S NOT THE ANNIVERSARY OF THE FIRST TIME WE MADE LOVE!" turning to Jiraiya she continued speaking, "Ero-Jijii, if you put that in your book, fan or not I will kill you and have Tsunade heal you so I can do it again."

Naruto just looked at Hiruzen and spoke up, "Sorry old man, I can't remember what today is."

"I figured as such," muttered the old man as he took a draw from his pipe, "Today is the day you promised to allow me to re-introduce you to the village or did you forget that?"

No, I didn't forget even though I tried," Naruto answered sullenly, "I was kind of hoping you did though. You know because you and the others are old and all that."

"Well I didn't so you have to get dressed for the occasion. Sakura, you too, since you're his wife and a clan head yourself."

"I understand, I've talked to the Haruno elder council and they have agreed with my suggestion concerning the clan so I plan on announcing the decision at that time," Sakura replied as she glanced at Naruto.

"What decision Sakura?" her husband asked.

Kissing him on the top of his head Sakura just smiled, "You'll have to wait and find out husband of mine, it's a surprise."

But Sakura-chan, that's not fair," the boy cried out.

"Tough, now let's go and get ready," as she pulled her husband's arm she turned to Hiruzen, "What time today?"

"Sixteen hundred so you have a few hours," Hiruzen answered as he went back to the paperwork that seemed to double in the time it took to have that small conversation.

At fifteen hundred hours, three o'clock to you civilians, Naruto and family stood once again in the Hokage's office as Hiruzen spoke to them, "Naruto, Sakura, I want to say that I and your grandparents are proud of you two. You both had the chance to turn your backs on not only Konoha and the Land of Fire but you didn't. You came home instead not knowing how you would be received."

On hearing the man's words the pair stood a little taller and smiled at the compliments as he continued, "Now here you are, ready to make your official appearance and while there are a few die hards the villagers are happy you and your bride are back and in the villages ninja forces. There is one thing I need to tell you, be prepared for a few surprises during mine and Tsunade's speeches okay? Don't worry, they're something that have been in the works while you were away. The next thing is in regards to you and your classmates,"

Hearing that Naruto looked into the man's eyes, his fear was that he would be parted from them after making his promise to continue to train and take missions with them so he focused on Hiruzen's next words, "I want you to start looking at who will fill the positions in your command when you take the seat. You have an advantage in having time to make the connections and judge who will help you continue your great grandfather's belief in the will of fire."

"That's asking a lot Ojii-san, I have a feeling where I want Sasuke and Kiba to be when that happens but.., I'll pay closer attention to the others," Naruto answered not quiet sure as to how she should answer the elder man's statement.

"Just do your best, now, is this what you really want to be presented in?" the man asked looking at the couples clothing.

"What's wrong with these?" Naruto replied as he tugged at his shirt, "These were what a few of our family wore before we joined the Navy and this looks better than the damn things we had to wear."

Sakura sighed, although she liked the look of the uniform herself she still couldn't help but take a shot at her husband and his 'Nordic' features, "That may be true Naruto but face it, you look like you're in the Waffen SS when you wear that thing."

That 'thing' she was referring to was the Navy's discontinued working or office uniform, the service dress blues, other wise known as Johnny Cash's as they were all black with a narrow black tie and matching black garrison cap. Some of the older petty officers the couple knew were still lamenting the loss of that set of clothes some almost ten years after the fact. Naruto always thought they looked sharp so did Sakura but she, and Moegi were wearing a black skirt and white blouse instead, but they still turned heads.

Naruto and the boys wore the blues as prescribed but where the rating badge or crow would be, with the exception of Kono, was to be a patch signifying the consolidated clans instead as he had had his own clan to belong to. The consolidation patch incorporated the Haruno circle over which lay the Uzumaki swirl. The swirl was bisected with the Namekazi lightening bolt running at an angle in a diagonal left hand slant. That signified that owner of the crest, Naruto in this case, was the son of a bastard clansmen. To the left was a fox head superimposed over an anchor while a kunai was clutched in it's mouth. On the right hand side was the Konoha symbol. The consolidation had been a bone of contention to the Hokage-Regent and the new council, especially the clan heads, but Naruto pushed until they all agreed. Minato, being the bastard son of a Namekazi clansman had no legal right to head the Namekazi clan, Konoha's council had made him one in name only in order to gain access to his assets when he passed. However Minato was no fool and hid everything he could leaving little to plunder.

In considering his linage Naruto had decided that he would continue using his mothers name, Uzumaki. Since he was the offspring of a legitimate Uzumaki clan head he was Kushina's legal heir after all and just as his mother was the last princess of Uzu Naruto was the last prince and feudal lord of that devastated country as well. His self appointed mission now and for the future would be to gather the surviving people of Uzu and relocate them to Konoha.

The last clan he was a member of, the Senju, he would leave in Tsunade's hands, she was still able to bear children even at her age and she had finally said yes to dating Jiraiya leading to marriage later on. Let them regrow that side of the family. His only worry would be expanding his family through blood and since they had a second chance at doing that he and Sakura had put that in the 'things to do as soon as we can' list.

Today would be the day that the consolidation would be officially announced. Whether it would be well received was the question. Naruto wasn't worried, he was going to do this regardless. Right now he was just waiting to get this over with. All he wanted to do today was to stay in bed with Sakura, it had been ages since they had that luxury, now he had to make a speech to the very people that used to cures his and Sakura's existence.

Soon the time arrived and the party began to move to the balcony of the Hokage in waiting looked around at his family and friends and began to sing, "one Hokage-Regent, three orphans grumbling, two advisors aging, and a wife in a pear tr.."...WHACK! "Oww Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?"

"Because you've now got that stupid song in my head you idiot. I swear you can't keep your mind on one thing for more than a few minutes," hissed Sakura. Outside she was fuming, on the inside however, Inner Sakura was on the floor laughing. Sakura loved Naruto's sense of humor but she wished he would choose the time for jokes a little wiser.

Still rubbing his head as he walked into the sunlight that was cast on the Hokage's balcony Naruto glared at his wife and began to listen to Hiruzen as the old man began speaking, "...low Villagers, Shinobi and Kunoichi. It's been a few years since I last stood here with my students, now advisers, lay bare the sins and misdeeds of this village. In that time we have made great strides to honor the last wishes of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namekazi for his son."

"While most see him in a different light there are still a few that refuse to see the youngster as no more than the fox incarnate and therefore refuse to honor the wishes of the man they revere as their savior. Fortunately their number grows smaller everyday either from age or accidents," the village knew what the man meant by accidents, those who still actively tried to harm Naruto, Sakura or those close to him would be found dead by ANBU, "In fact their number is so insignificant that it was deemed time a few short months ago to allow Naruto and Sakura to return home, if they wanted to."

As the crowd began to murmur among themselves Hiruzen waited a minute before continuing, "Fortunately they came home to Konoha and spent the last nine months attending the academy in order to join the ranks of shinobi from this years graduating classes. Both children, Naruto and Sakura graduated at the top of their class followed by the heirs of the major clans of the village as well as most of the lesser ones and civilian families. He and his bride Sakura Haruno Uzumaki learned much while in exile learning and training as warriors and leaders"

Looking at the crowed he smiled at the reaction to his words about exile and now he pressed his advantage, "I'm sure most of you might think I misspoke when I refer to their training period as an exile but that's what one calls it when they are forced from their home and can't return to it until they are told it's safe to do so. Even worse when the people that did that to you are the same ones you've sworn to protect with your life. But that's exactly what these two Shinobi had done to them, they were exiled by you, the citizens of this village. For all the talk of loving the Fourth Hokage you spat on his wishes when you refused to see Naruto as what he is, a boy. It still disturbs me that just a few weeks ago a member of the former council thought that the feeling against this couple was still strong and continued mistreatment approved of, insulting them, refusing to let them into an establishment so they could eat and as he was leaving after being fired from the place took a swing on young Naruto."

"Not only was this crime an attack against one of my Ninja, it was a crime against the Hokage and a clan head. Did everyone forget that Naruto is the Hokage in Waiting having been named by Minato Namekazi with his last breath, Naruto's father? I see the looks you have now, but what about the looks of pure joy all of you held as years ago I announced his and Sakura's departure, just prior to revealing the boys true heritage? You should feel as guilty as you look right now as you all disgust me with your past actions. And it is because of the lingering hate against my fellow Hokage and apprentice that I say this. My tenure as his regent is ending, at noon of the first day next month I'm stepping down."

At that statement the crowd gasped, who would lead now after it was announced that Naruto is not yet ready to take the hat? There had to be a mistake somehow. There was no one in the village to take over now, was there?"

Hiruzen smiled at not only the crowd's but Naruto and Sakura's reactions. Putting up his hands to quell the distention that was growing he began to speak again, "I know what all of you are thinking but believe me when I tell you this. I have given this lot's of thought and no one other than Tsunade Senju is more qualified to warm the brat's seat until he's ready. As for myself, I will be training Naruto what he needs to know how to run the village and live up to Minato's expectations. I will also be assuming the role of adviser to my former student. So without further ado, may I present the Second Hokage Regent, Tsunade Senju."

As Tsunade walked to the railing she smiled, she didn't really want the job but she had no choice. Someone else may not want to give up the seat when the time came or they may try to influence Naruto when he took power. No, it was for the best that she would take the seat and the hat. At one point she considered it a fool's errand to be the Hokage, mostly because not only was it her younger brothers dream but her lover Dan's as well. Both had died in service to the village as they aspired to don the hat. That was bad enough. Her greatest loss was when her son, Minato died sealing the nine tails in her grandson Naruto who was chosen by his father to succeed him as the fifth Hokage of Konoha.

Swallowing her fear the blonde woman stopped at the rail and spoke, "People of Konoha, on my grandfather's honor as well as my own and my son Minato's, I promise to lead this village with wisdom and strength. I'm doing this not only for the village my grandfather loved but for my grandson Naruto as well. May Kami look upon us and show us the way."

With that Tsunade turned away and strode back to her partner Jiraiya. As she passed Sakura she gave the girl a gentle nudge and a small smile, "You're on," was all she said as she passed.

Sakura took a deep breath, in her other life she was trained to speak in front of people in her duties as an instructor. Those days however seemed a long time ago as she walked up to the railing. Her pink hair standing out from under her black cap as she grasped the rail in front of her she waited until it was once again quiet and the attention on her. It was a tactic she had witnessed and had done herself many times before. For such a small woman in the other world she could fill a room with her presence.

Now, with the attention on her and not in a situation where she's running for her life she gave a little smirk. Her idiot was taking his first step on the road to his destiny. "People of Konoha, for those who don't know, I am Sakura Haruno Uzumaki. Wife of Naruto Uzumaki and head of the Haruno clan. I was given this opportunity to speak on two issues," pausing to take a breath and barrel on so the crowds have no chance to interrupt she took continued on, "The first concerns my clan. Over the past few months I have spoke to our elders and other more experienced members of my family. After speaking to all concerned it was wholeheartedly agreed that over the next year the Haruno clan will be joining the Uzumaki clan as a branch family as part of Naruto's plan to consolidate the clan's he heads or represents."

At first the crowd was silent at first and then coming from a mass of pink haired villagers cheers and applause. Looking to her husband she smiled at his startled look. Yes, she nodded as she silently confirmed, this is all for you. Turning back to the crowd she continued her speech,

"The second concerns my beloved husband Naruto. As many may or may not know, we have been under a marriage contract from the moment of our births. That being said, there was a clause to the effect that the wedding would be held upon our passing the Genin exams. Well, we got married a bit early while we were on our training trip. In order for Naruto to continue to his dream we need to be wed in the village of our birth, Konoha."

At this she stopped and let that news sink in before she pressed onward. Seeing that she had set the proper mood she once again smiled at her husband and turned to the villagers, "Would Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha step forward please."

A pair of voices from behind answered her, "As you wish Lady Uzumaki," as Ino and Sasuke stepped into the daylight.

With Ino as Sakura's maid of honor and Tsunade and Moegi as her bridesmaids Sakura faced her husband. Naruto was still stunned at Sakura's surprises for him as Sasuke, Konohamaru and Udon stood next to him as best man and groomsmen. Stepping up between the couple was Hiruzen with a scroll reading 'Rights of Matrimony'. As he looked at the couple he began what he called the 'short, short version'.

"My friends, it's not a common occurrence that we see a couple brought together by a contract that love their partners as these two in front of us right now. Not only do they love each other greatly but I have seen with my own eyes the lengths they go to in order to see the other safe and happy," looking at Naruto he continued, "Naruto do you take Sakura as your wife?"

"Yes"

Turning to Sakura he did the same, "And do you take Naruto as your husband?"

"Yes"

"Good, kiss each other, you're married."

Looking at the couple he explained, "I saw the wedding pictures of your ceremony. You got your dream wedding then Sakura-chan. This just makes everything legal in the village and country."

Smiling she kissed the old man on the cheek, "I know grandfather, thank you for doing this anyway."

Turning to Naruto the old man smiled, "You're up, I know you don't want to but, do your best."

Naruto smiled back and stepped to the rail after thanking Sasuke for standing next to him, "People of Konoha, as you know I am Naruto Uzumaki, Tokobetsu Genin and the Fifth Hokage in Waiting. I am not interested in assuming the job just yet. It would be presumptuous and an insult to my great, great grandfather, great uncle and my father let alone Lord Third to take that seat and hat without proving my worth."

"On our training trip it was hammered into both of us that actions and deeds carry more weight than a person's family and name. My plan, our plan," he said as he looked at Sakura, "is to start at the bottom and earn the title given to me. I also plan on continuing to use my mother's name so I can honor her sacrifice and loss of her home village. I have another reason for keeping her name. As the bastard son of a clansman my father had no legal right to be the head of the Namekazi clan, it was the former council's idea and I have been told that he never agreed to their decision. He felt that it would be disrespectful to the clan to assume such a title and was concerned that they would never agree to in just on principle alone. That didn't mean they didn't love and respect him, they just couldn't give him that privilege due to clan law regarding that title."

"As such, it was worked out that the Namekazi clan will be a branch family of the Uzumaki clan and allowed to continue their lives as the have always done. The Namekazi clan in fact have given my grandfather Jiraiya the authority to represent the clan in the village council so the fears that I would vote or influence three or four clan seats. Each seat, the Senju, Namekazi and Haruno will be filled by a person from that clan. I myself will occupy the Uzumaki seat as it is part of my heritage."

"Years ago, I was a clanless orphan tossed into the streets hated and unwanted," at that almost all of the crowd lowered their heads in shame. The only ones the didn't were either ones that refuse to say they were wrong or they were new to the village and not in the know.

Naruto took a breath and continued on, "Imagine my, our," looking towards Sakura again as he spoke, "surprise that while I was gone from here that I was told of my true heritage, that not only was I related by blood to three of the four Hokages but the last of the royal line of the Village Hidden Whirlpools. While I enjoyed this news and finally knowing from who and where I came from, it hurt to know why I was hated and still am by a stubborn few. Holding the fox was not something I volunteered for, it was forced on me.

"The sealing, to put it bluntly, was a rape of my childhood more ways than I can count. It was something I didn't ask for yet it was something I was blamed for. This village has never blamed a kunoichi or said 'it was her fault' were she raped on a mission. Yet that is exactly what the older generations did to me, especially the shinobi of this village, you all blamed me for the burden I carry."

As he looked to his wife and the villagers below he held his face in a stoic gaze. He took no pleasure in saying these things yet it had to be done, the pain in his heart over his and Sakura's mistreatment was like an infection that needed to be purged otherwise he would always feel as if he had to 'even the score' somehow with those that hurt them. Seeing the looks of guilt of the many, confusion of the newcomers and loathing by his classmates directed at their parents was not satisfying in the least. It was painful but it showed that many were actually ashamed of their actions years ago. So much that the majority had stepped away from a very small few that to this day openly hated the young blonde. Now that everyone knew how he felt back then it was time to begin healing. Taking another breath Naruto spoke again,

"I see my words have touched many of you and though I should hate and fear you and this village I don't. I love this village and it's people are dear to me. My father and mother died protecting Konoha's will of fire, as they died they entrusted me with it's protection. I have a legacy to live up to, in the First, the Second and finally the Fourth Hokages. All have served and sacrificed for Konohagakure, I was called to serve as well and as my first official act as Hokage...I forgive all that hates or hated me. To carry hate in my heart is something I can't do, it's not in my being. If you constantly hate it will pull you down and you will eventually self destruct, so I will forgive all that have hurt me in the past. But...I will never forget."

Now the next part of his speech was ready to play out. It would be the best prank since he had several of the foxes run through a regional dog show near his and Sakura-chan's house while in the other world.

"My next words are addressed to the agents working for the other villages and nations," with that a number of people were suddenly standing next one or two ANBU handed them a sealed scroll, "While I am Minato's son I am not Minato. I have no quarrel with your homes, especially Iwa and I do wish to see all of the hidden villages become closer. However, I would ask you to tell your Kages that an attack on me, my family or clansmen is an attack on Konohagakure and I will level your homes in return. I may not have my father's techniques yet but I do have my own and while I may not be as powerful as my father I can be just as deadly. So go, tell them that I live and wish to talk to each and every Kage in the continent. The time for war between the villages is drawing to an end."

As Naruto stepped away from the rail the crowd stood in silence as what Naruto said sank in. As soon as it did however they erupted in cheers and applause. Sasuke looked at his friend and smirked, "Good going dope, you have them where you want them. Sakura?"

"Yes?" she replied.

Leaning in he kissed her on the cheek making her blush and Naruto growl, "Thank you for everything you and the dope have done for me and thank you for including me in your ceremony."

Sakura just looked at him and Naruto and smiled, both boys were trying to hold back smiles themselves and it made her and Ino giggle a little bit, "You're welcome Sasuke, you are one of the few that see Naruto for Naruto and accept him as he is."

As the group made their way back into the Hokage's office the crowds began to break up. Naruto removed his cover and spoke up as he sat down on the couch, "Well, that went better than I thought. Did you see the look on those infiltrators faces when I began speaking to them as ANBU stood next to them? I swear they'd just about shit themselves."

"It was one of your best pranks ever husband of mine," Sakura told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So...Sakura," Ino began, "How come I've never seen your wedding pictures?"

Sakura froze for a moment then turned to Naruto who nodded. They both knew that this moment would pop up sooner or later but they had hoped it would be later. They had discussed this moment and depending on who was asking would dictate their response. The Uzumaki matriarch looked at her friend for a moment as Ino sensing she hit a nerve spoke up,

"Hey look if you don't want to show me that's fine, it's not like you were pregnant or something," the blonde girl joked.

"No Ino, I wasn't pregnant but our looks may shock you. Sasuke you're welcome to look as well but before you do we have to ask that you both take a blood oath."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "What's a 'blood oath' Uzumaki?"

"Well, once someone takes it they cannot divulge what they have discussed pertaining to the oath. At first you will experience some pain but if you continue the pain increases until you drop dead. You cannot voluntarily or involuntarily divulge anything covered by the oath, do you understand?" Naruto explained and then asked his friends.

Both Genin looked at each other before Ino and Sasuke agreed to take the oath. As they began to prepare Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "Might as well show them everything since as time goes on they'll be seeing things we can't explain away."

"Yeah, better for them to know everything and get it over with," Sakura agreed, "Let's do this at home since the photos are there."

"Good idea, let's go," Naruto said and led the way to his and Sakura's house. After a short walk the small party was sitting in the Uzumaki's living room with Naruto dismissing the household staff for the rest of the day. On her way out Ren asked if it was that time and was answered by several heads nodding. Once Ren was gone Naruto began the seals that accompany the oath and then placed them on Ino and Sasuke.

After the ritual was done Sakura stood and turned on one of the PCs they owned in the living room as Naruto pulled down a large screen on the opposite wall. Joking about subjecting his guests to 'death by power point' he turned down the lights as a picture flash into life.

"Before we start I want to explain something about our training trip, we didn't do it here, on this world. We were taken by Kurama, better known as the Fox, to a different world. On that world time passes at a faster rate and we...well..." Sakura was at a loss to explain but was saved by Naruto.

"For every year that passes here, several pass there. I'm not sure of the dilation ratio but we grew up faster than we would had we stayed here. Now, this is us shortly after we arrived at our new home."

Click...

This is us after we both won the regional titles for our...let's say taijutsu tournament since the different style names would make no sense here," Sakura said as another pic flashed to life.

Click...

"This was taken on a training exercise in a place call Nylan. We were getting ready to catch some catfish in that canal," Naruto explained.

"But, don't you need a pole Dope?"

Click...

"Not us Sasuke, see, that's Naruto pulling the pin on the grenade," Sakura told her guest.

Click...click...

The next two shots showed a plume of water shooting into the sky. The following one showed Sakura skimming the surface of the canal with a net. The seven catfish either in the net or floating near it surprised the young couple's guests.

"Naruto, I hope you know that using that technique is illegal in the Land Of Fire," Hiruzen warned.

"It's illegal over there too but when you have a lot of mouths to feed it's pretty fast. Don't worry, we won't do that here Jijii."

Pictures flashed on and off the screen again as the couple described what they were. Pictures of their first days of new school years, of their competitions, Sakura in her first automobile. Shots of them at the beach and at concerts were shown, some of the pics would draw Naruto and Sakura into their own little world as they remembered a cherished moment. There was a few pictures of a place that had a large mountain rising up near it's center next to a fairy tale castle. Ino looked at her friends with questions in her eyes.

"That's one of the amusement parks near our city, it's about one hundred miles, umm, maybe two hundred fifty kilometers give or take. We could get there in under two hours if the traffic was light," Sakura explained.

"That far in under two hours? It would take a Genin almost three days!" exclaimed Ino.

"Yeah, that's why we ride in one of these," Naruto remarked as a picture of his vintage '78 Datsun 280Z.

Sakura smiled again at the memory of that day, it was their trip to Los Angeles without Kurama or any of the clan tagging a long. The Fox could stay in a Shadow Clone's body up to about two hundred and fifty miles away at that point and the couple were only going to a concert in Hollywood so it should be safe. As she remembered Ino caught her attention,

"So, you say those can travel fast? Like how fast? Surely not faster than one of the horses the Daimeyo's cavalry could run."

Naruto just smiled foxy smile and said, "Ino, the standard measurement in that world is how much power one horse can produce in a given time yeah? Well the motor that makes that thing move was rated in the hundreds of horse power. Trust us, if we wanted we could have traveled four to five hundred miles in a day. Anyway, next slide...CLICK"

Click...

"Oh Naruto you're going to look soo hot when you grow up...so will you forehead."

"Back off skank, that's my husband you're flirting with!"

Click...

"So dope, you look better in that shot than the others, what's the occasion?"

Click...

"This, and Sakura-chan looked like a dream that day."

"Oh my, Sakura, is that your wedding gown? How old are you in this?"

"Seventeen Ino, we got married just after I turned seventeen."

"Oh Sakura you're..."

"Hnnn"

Soon the people in the in the pictures gradually got older and began to fill out. Naruto was seen on the beach standing next to Sakura and their surf boards. The next shots were of the pair in some kind shiny royal blue robes and what looks like a flattened Hokage's hat.

"That's our graduation from high school, were we grew up you went to school from age 5 to age 17 or 18 and the only things related to being a Shinobi are the martial arts dojo's unrelated to the school you attended," Sakura explained, "Naruto and I actually took courses that would serve us in our lives should we had been told it was too dangerous to return. Besides the reason for the hatred for what my husband carries there are villages and countries that would kill him in revenge for what his father did in ending the Third war. A hero for one place will always be seen as a monster or war criminal in another and that's how Iwa see's my father in law. Should it have been judged to dangerous we would have remained where we were, finished our careers, hell, with the time anomaly we most likely would have been retired from the Navy by now or close to it."

"Anyway, our education level is greater than what was taught to you in the academy. Education is highly sought after and if you lived in a county like we were it was provided to you free of charge. There's a very old saying on that world, 'Knowledge is Power', and that is true. Overall, I would say the two of us have more than fifteen years sitting in classrooms of one sort or another. Now, dearest, next please."

"Hai"

Click

"Ummmm, Sakura?" Ino asked, "Where are are your clothes? Isn't that water cold?"

"Wow! Sis' hair really is pink!"

"NARRRUUUTTOOOO!"

"Opps, sorry love, heh heh."

Click Click Click

After running through a few pics Naruto stopped on a couple more appropriate ones. These were taken when the couple graduated from boot camp. There were more pics, mostly of Sakura because of the nature of Naruto's duties as a SEAL there were very few of him in action. There were more of him relaxing with Sakura while off duty. Naruto then put on the screen a picture of Sakura standing by a strange looking machine.

She was wearing her flight suit with the top of it tied around her waist using the arms. While the lower half was baggy and disguised her lower figure, the black tank top shirt she wore set off her pinkish red hair and displayed her pink nine tailed vixen. The next shot began moving as Naruto hit 'play'...

 _(Off camera voices) "Hey Vixen! How many?"_

(Sakura) "Gimme six cans Sleaze, my fox tells me it's hot where we're going today!"

 **(Naruto_Behind the camera) "Hey mamma! What's a hottie like you doing out here?"**

"Just doing my thing but I prefer your thing better," Sakura then looked into the camera, most likely into Naruto's eyes, and smiled with her green eyes glittering in the sun, "Help me mount this yeah?"

" **Fine, and I thought you aircrew were strong."**

"We are strong, it's just you love to help me 'cause I'm your adorable wife."

As Sakura's image grew with each step it Ino was making gagging noises at the flirting the couple on the screen were doing. As he got next to her the scene panned down to the ground and a an M240. It became obvious that the camera was mounted on something since Naruto's hands and arms entered the shot and lifted the weapon up to it's mount.

Sakura's face came into view as she locked the weapon in place on it's pintle and then used a large zip-tie to keep it there. The whole time her face was scrunched up in concentration. The next thing she did was to start prepping her ammunition, belts and belts of it. Naruto whispered to his guests that each belt held 250 rounds and Sakura had asked for six so there were three thousand rounds for her gun alone.

Looking into the camera again she smiled, "There, all done, Sly? You finished up yet?"

" _Yes mother, I'm all prepped and preflighted. Can I go back to sleep yet? Oh, hi Namekazi, hey, do you think you could get your wife to back off of me for a bit? I need my beauty sleep."_

Naruto and Sakura's heads and point of view swiveled into the dark of the helicopter's cabin falling upon a young man laying on some canvas bags.

"Sly, as much as my husband likes you he absolutely loves me. Fat chance he'll stick up for you against me."

 **Yeah bud, I swore to all the gods in heaven that I would never cross my wife. Just be thankful she likes you too."**

" _Fine, all you married people stick together anyway, at least get me a snack. I've got armed guard duty out here until we launch."_

"Sure, Naruto," at that point she had begun to walk away towards a large building in the background, sensuously swaying her hips as she called over her shoulder, "You coming?"

" **Keep walking like that and I will."**

At that point the video stopped and another began to run, This one was showing the ground from an impossible height as it rushed passed the open door. Once again the point of view was from Naruto and it looked like Sakura was in his lap and teasing their friends. This time one of the voices had a distorted sound to it as it spoke,

" _Two minutes out, somebody want to break up the love birds? Vixen has a job to do..."_

Sakura moved from her husband's lap and into the gunner's seat, swinging out her M240 into the slipstream. Looking over at Naruto her eyes danced with mischief as she leaned over and kissed him. That drew cat calls from the people in the aircraft and gagging noises from Konohamaru and his friends.

Over the noise of the cabin a couple of voices were shouting to be heard,

"I love you, be careful down there!"

" **Love you to, just make sure you pick me up on time, you know I hate waiting at the office!"**

" _Thirty seconds, weapons free, I say again weapons free. Anything that moves is hostile."_

As soon as those words were spoken Sakura's weapon began to bark and spit fire. Naruto was leaning out of the door looking for targets. As he spotted one he pointed it out and let Sakura do her thing. The sky lurched a few times as they made climbing steep turns and then dove to the ground again. Finally Sakura had stopped shooting and the helicopter's nose pitched up before settling in a hover.

Sakura kept the right side of her bird covered as Naruto and one of his team mates hooked up a long thick rope on a retractable beam and extended it out of the cabin . As Sakura pulled the trigger once more the rope was tossed out the door. Pausing to 'air kiss' his Sakura-chan Naruto leaped from the door to the rope and slid down. Above him the sounds of gunfire and below the ground and it was rushing up to meet him fast. The screen was a green blur as the cameraman rode down the fast rope, his attention on landing safely. As he hit the ground the blonde SEAL turned off his camera and began to run.

The final pictures were of the drug facilities that Naruto and his squad had raided over time. They showed bales of coca leaves that had arrived for processing, the past that contained the raw cocaine extract and the final product. They also showed the working conditions and the impoverished nature of the factories. The dirt floored hovels the workers lived in and the cook houses that were...well filthy in most cases was too kind a word for them.

There were a few more videos that were taken in combat. The assemblage looking at them were all versed in combat and warfare in different degrees, the Third Hokage his students were veterans of actual combat from small infiltration missions to the horror show of full blown warfare. Sasuke and Ino knew from books and lectures of what to expect and the Konohamaru Corps were innocent of the deprivations and the horror show the adults experienced.

No one was prepared for the noise and chaos of what could be called 'modern warfare'. In one video the patrol Naruto was leading was ambushed. Even before the initial shock wore off the men were moving into cover while shooting at anything that moved. The voices were in tongues no one but Sakura and Naruto understood, all yelling in surprise, shock or barking orders.

Between the booms of explosives the fighters weapons punctuated the confusion. In all the combat videos the bark of firearms were heard. Some made fire cracker like pops and others a deeper, more sinister crack-bang. M4 and AK47/74 weapons were the most common but Naruto's team would usually carry a pair of M60 or M249 SAWs to add a bigger punch and to help break an ambush. As the videos played out Naruto ran one last file.

Most of the videos shown so far were of Naruto and squad. This last one was special, this didn't even have Naruto in it until the end. This was what he always considered Sakura's finest moments. The first scenes were of the small girl, remember she was about five foot five when her body finally matured, tending to sick call with the other medics.

Tsunade looked at the wife of her grandson proudly as she watched as Sakura treated minor illnesses and injuries the men came to see her about with a relaxed manner. "Now come on Sleaze, you play with guns, bombs and rockets but needles freak you out?"

"And snakes doc, don't forget snakes. Spiders too...ssss ouch. That it?" the man asked as Sakura gave him an injection of medicine.

"Yeah, you big baby. Next time make sure to take your own water or buy the bottled stuff when you guys are out in town, now how many?"

"How many what?"

"How many of my boys drank the water in that place?"

"Oh, just the normal group six in all counting me, why?"

"Well I need to know if I've got to get more of this stuff. Now," handing him a small bottle of pills, "two a day _until they are_ _ **all gone**_ _._ At least all of you wrap your junk before exploring those caves downtown so I really can't complain about this. Now, last thing, light duty until the meds kick in, yeah? Send in the next one please."

The scene had changed to Sakura tending to a group of children. Naruto explained that it was her and her medical team's visit to the local orphanage. The team would visit the place on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday to make sure the kids were medically sound and healthy. The other days would see them spending time in the school located on the military base they operated out of. "'Heart's and minds'," Sakura told them, "By treating the locals we have a greater chance of success of winning them over to our point of view." It was also something that she would see implemented and trained in Konoha's Shinobi forces.

The last scenes were the most horrifying, it was a montage from several cameras including the one mounted on the girls flight helmet. They had responded to a MEDEVAC call after a unit from the local military was ambushed. While being able to fight their way out it was not without cost as several bodies lay under the shade of trees.

As she ran to the men in the shade she began to talk in Spanish and broken Portuguese to the army medics that were on the patrol that was hit. On arriving she looked over the first and second bodies, they had already been through triage and tagged with color coded cards, the first three were tagged with black. Nodding she told the medics to provide painkillers to make their last moments comfortable.

The next two were red tagged, the shots were of her reading the tags and rechecking their vital signs. One man was awake and in visible pain. Wondering why he had not been given at least morphine she looked at his dog tags, with the standard two was another one in dark red, reading it she now understood, the man was allergic to the drug. Opening her medical bag she pulled out a lollipop, only this was special as it contained a powerful synthetic pain killer that was absorbed through the tissues of the mouth. Ideally it was placed under the tongue as that had the most blood vessels in that part of the body.

She began to look over the rest and began to order the men with the red tags loaded on the helicopter and taken to the base for emergency treatment. The others were either tagged green, minor injuries, or yellow, non-life threatening injuries that could wait until the next helo. Those still needed treatment but that treatment could be delayed. As the men were getting readied to be evacuated Sakura ran back to the helicopter, the gunner, Sly, had already begun to get her things ready for the flight back.

The video closed out with the men being loaded to waiting ambulances that had been requested on the return flight. Once the men were inside the vehicles her job was done and the last scene was of her walking next to a tall blonde man that had also been waiting for her helo.

"That...believe it or not was a normal day for her," Naruto explained, "In the morning she would hold sick call and then...well as you can see, she stays busy."

Ino looked at the pair for a while before speaking up, "Wow, if I hadn't seen those pictures and videos I would not have believed it. That was really you guys huh?"

"Yes pig, that was really us," Sakura replied as she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke looked at the couple for a moment before speaking, "So, there are places more advanced as ours? Hard to believe, like Ino said, if it weren't for the pictures..."

"Advanced is not always better Sasuke. Here we use jutsu and edged weapons to kill on the most part. In doing so you have to actually look into your opponents eyes as you kill them. It's a great deterrent for keeping the bloodshed to a minimum. Over there we use machines and kill from as long a distance as we could. It...desensitizes a person since you're shooting at a shape and not looking into your targets eyes. Killing hand to hand or close up for the most part means someone messed up," Naruto replied.

"Be that it may," Sakura began, "Very few countries where we were push for going to war. Most of the most powerful ones try to keep the peace and only fight when all other options have failed. That said, the longest period without a war there is two or three years before an insurgency begins and flares across borders."

"Enough talk about that subject, it breaks a rule of ours, never discuss business at home, and this is business. We wanted to show you two where we came from and what we trained in," Naruto explained, Beginning next week you two and the other Genin along with the Jonin Sensies will be put through a very rigorous training period of three to four weeks."

"Now, it's late and we all need rest," Naruto said as he stood up to usher their guests to the door, "Sasuke, Ino, you two are for now the most influential in our class, I'm asking you two to take the coming weeks seriously. There won't be any learning of jutsus for now, I need all of you to be at your peak so if you hear grumbling I'm counting on you to nip it in the bud okay?"

"Sure, as long as it's to get stronger you can count on me," Sasuke replied.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I want to follow my father but I don't want ugly muscles," was Ino's reply.

"Trust me Ino, you won't be ugly afterwards," Naruto said as he tried to reason with the girl, "Sakura worked out everyday. She had to, that medic bag was sixty pounds alone and she still had to wear her survival gear and carry her weapon. Did she look masculine or ugly in those pictures?"

As Ino shook her head Naruto continued, "Trust me, the program for the girls will do more to enhance your beauty than any diet you could think of, and it's healthier. So see you around, night guys."

With that Naruto shut and locked the door. As he made his way to his bedroom he began to shut the lights out in the house. The next week would be the start of a new Shinobi force for Konoha.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I know I said that I was going to work on another story for a bit but, well, I had lots of bunnies for this story pop up as soon as I posted the last chapter. As I was writing this chapter ideas for the next chapter started to make themselves known so as soon as this is posted I'll take a break and start telling you all about the hell the new Genin will be put through. This is also going to be the chapter that introduces Team 9 to the newbs. Basically this story drives itself from chapter to chapter and I try my hardest to ensure each chapter fits hand in glove with the others.**_

 _ **I do have a favor to ask, I cannot come up for the life of my a name for the graduating class, a new name for the Rookie Nine and the Konoha Twelve. If nothing else, I will call the teams chosen to take the Chunin Exams the "Rookie Nine", but the K12 should be renamed as they will be the villages SpecWar assets with skills that develop over time to be equal to ANBU. The main difference is that while the kids have lot's of training, ANBU has that and hard earned experience. They will be sent on missions where ANBU would be overkill and normal nins too under powered.**_

 _ **Now, Truth be told, I'm not happy with this chapter at it's end. I wish I could have come up with something better but I couldn't. It's not from lack of trying, I spent at lest five hours per day writing out a few pages and rereading what I had already put done. In fact I put in so much time in this chapter as well as the others I have written that my wife has to take my laptop from my chair since I will fall asleep writing or editing this. So if I say that something I write came from a dream, well now you know. If anyone see's places where I can improve feel free to PM me with your input.**_

 _ **Now, for something I've been meaning to do but never get around to it. While this story has a small amount of reviews, so far they have been positive and supportive. I thank you all very much for the kind words that you have given this story. There are a few readers the I would like to call out and thank in a deeper way.**_

 _ **Skyrere, you are probably the big reason I try to keep things regarding Naruto and Sakura's Navy lives honest with a few exceptions. Since I was not only in the fleet but a Navy brat I personally know you can't BS a Navy Wife. Without you and your sisters the Navy would not be as strong as it is.**_

 _ **7th Demon Of Razgriz, I hope this story has lived up to your expectations.**_

 _ **Yojimbra, Thanks for hanging in and reading. The remainder of the story is in Konoha with the occasional flashback to Earth.**_

 _ **Tsukoblue, Thank you for your reviews and continued reading. I may take your suggestion for Naruto's wives if I do put him in the CRA. At this time though Ayame is more like a sister to him and Sakura so if anything she and her father would be accepted into the clan.**_

 _ **And finally Mrbrightkills, my fellow writer and AU enthusiast, if you hadn't posted your story I would have not been inspired to do this. And if you hadn't issued the challenges for What A soldier Leaves Behind, I wouldn't have considered an AU for Naruto and Sakura like I have. I lay the credit and blame squarely at your feet my brother but I doubt that I could do a severely stressed out Naruto dealing with PTSD that has not only lost his family but his girlfriend as well. How you do it is beyond me but you do it so well. If anyone reading this has not read What A Soldier Leaves Behind do so. It's a well crafted story.**_

 _ **So see you in a week or so with the next update Chapter Nine or How Sasuke put his hate for his brother aside and learned to dislike a log.**_


	10. Chp 8

**A/N1:**

 **Wow! over 100 follows!**

 **I can't tell you all how much that number means to an author, especially me since it means I'm doing something right. This, like the previous and maybe the following chapters is going to be a slow one. Just bear with it as these are necessary as at this point canon is now merely a suggestion. As mentioned, Naruto is not the grinning idiot, well, he is but, not the idiot we know and love. Naruto here has already been an adult and leader of men. Think of this story as a sort of time travel but the travelers have no knowledge of their worlds future, only a fear of what could be and a desire to avenge not only the deaths of parents, but the deaths and damage done to his village, mother's village and deaths of his fathers warriors and charges.**

 **There are three major changes to canon that I'm going to tackle in this update, more about those points at the end notes. Thank you again so very much for the favorites and follows. And as always, your comments are the reward I get for my efforts. So keep reviewing, they keep me off the streets looking for reviews in the wrong places.**

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter Nine

The day after Naruto's official introduction was a busy one. There were screenings of Genin that for one reason or another had something in their background pop up as a red flag. The one in front of the Genin Commander was one example. As he sat in his chair the grey haired teen nervously fidgeted under his new leaders blue gaze. Naruto for his part had been looking at the young man's personnel files.

"Yakushi Kabuto, it says here you were rescued from ROOT during Lord Sarutobi's purge of that subversive group. It says here that you quote, are not to be assigned missions outside the village walls, unquote. Care to tell me why?"

Kabuto looked at his lap before answering, hoping that his answer would be accepted, "My mother and her husband, my father now I guess, requested that I not be given missions outside the walls because of my anxiety. I was abused, both mentally and physically, they called it training, then had that seal placed on me. I have moments where I'm fearful that ROOT is going to capture me if I leave the gates."

"I see," Naruto replied as he looked at the other boy, "Coupled with your mother and possibly your father's fears they asked that you work where they could be close to you. Am I right?"

"More than you know Uzumaki-sama," the boy replied softly, "but, I want you to know that should I be assigned a mission beyond the wall I will follow my orders and take the mission."

Naruto sat in thought for a bit. Reading the files again he saw that the boy was a medic with Jonin level knowledge. His control of chakra was as good or better than Tsunade and Sakura which meant his high ranking as a mednin was justified. He was also trained in infiltration and espionage, at that a giant red flag with an alarm bell now popped up. _'So, a spy. I'll have to look into this further before I can trust him. Might as well start now.'_ As he returned to looking his subordinate he began to formulate his words.

"Yakushi-san,your file says that you've taken the exam at least seven times. Care to tell me why you never pass, considering your abilities?"

"Of c..course, I'm usually assigned to a team that is experienced enough to take the exam but for whatever reason are short a member. I will participate in the first two events as they are team orientated, however, the last phase is single combat so I withdraw."

"And why would you do that? Your knowledge and skills are right now high Chunin to low Jonin. Why would you throw away a chance to advance in your career?"

"Because I never wanted to be a ninja," hissed Kabuto as he shot up from his chair, "My mother was training me to be a medic, someone that saves lives not take them, before that crippled bastard took me from her!"

"I see," Naruto replied calmly, "Please sit, I'm sorry if this is painful to you but, I need to know where you stand in the over all picture. Would you like a drink? Tea, water, something stronger to help you relax?"

"No, no thank you Lord Uzumaki," came the answer, "I...I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Don't be, that helps me to understand your actions in refusing to advance to Chunin," Naruto replied trying to reassure the older teen, "I see that your seal was deactivated after your rescue but nothing further was mentioned. Were you debriefed by T&I, or at least reviewed by one of the Yamanaka?"

"No, I was never debriefed or mind walked. I waited for them to call me but they never did. After awhile I just didn't pay any thought as to why."

Naruto sat in silent thought, the quiet unnerving to the young Yakushi. After a few minutes he startled the medic as he spoke up, "Before we can continue Yakushi-san, we need to get those two things out of the way. You are not and have never been under suspicion but we do need to tie up those loose ends."

Sitting in his chair Kabuto released a sigh, he knew it was only a matter of time before this was going to happen and in a way he was glad, "I understand. So when do we do this?"

"Right now, I set it up after reading your file the first time. Should anything be revealed to be detrimental to you please be honest with your answers. Now, let's get over to the interview room."

Kabuto nodded and followed his leader to the stated room. Inside they found Anko Miterashi and Inoichi Yamanaka waiting. As he looked around the room he noticed a very comfortable reclining chair in the middle. Anko gently took the teens hand and led him to the chair. As he sat down Naruto flared his chakra and activated several seals embedded in the chair itself. Some of them were restraint seals, the rest chakra restriction, meant to take ones chakra to a civilian level. While Kabuto could move his head neck and arms the rest of his body would be as if it were disconnected the seal blocking the brains signals to the voluntary nerves and muscles.

Looking at the teen Naruto spoke softly to him, "Kabuto-san, I need to look at the seal on your tongue, could you please open your mouth?"

The grey haired lad did as he was asked and Naruto sent a pulse of chakra into the mentioned seal. As the seal glowed Naruto smiled, "Just as I thought, this was not deactivated, just put into a sleep mode. Someone has plans for this, Kabuto, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt a bit but it has to be done," Naruto said sadly. He really did hate causing pain to people if he didn't have to as he knew what it was like to be hurt for no reason at all.

Pulling out a quill chakra infused ink the blonde began tracing over the ROOT seal. As he did he added his own script, script that would be undetectable once activated, that would subvert the original seal. Once done it would allow the subject the ability to maintain their free will, something the original would not do. Once done drawing Naruto flared his chakra once more. Kabuto tensed up as pain shot through his mouth and tongue, panting he looked up at his leader and dropped his head as mournful cry escaped his lips,

"Oh no, no, no, no. Lord Uzumaki, I'm so sorry for what I've done."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the remorseful teen, "What did you do? What was done Kabuto?"

The teen just sobbed in reply shaking his head. The grief he felt could be seen on his face as the tears flowed unhindered. Naruto looked to his T&I members, Inoichi was impassive and Anko was licking her kunai in anticipation of 'interrogating' a traitor. Pointing at Inoichi the blonde made a gesture and the man activated his clans more benign jutsus. Anko just stood by with a frown on her face, while she not only respected her leader she also loved him like a little brother. And like all big sisters she sometimes thought her brother was wrong in his treatment of his people. This was one of those times, Kabuto was clearly guilty of some form of treason, it was just a matter of finding out what it was and how severe. She had no doubt that Inoichi would get the job done but as far as she was concerned the little shit needed to feel some amount of pain. Naruto didn't see it that way, hence Inoichi doing a mind walk.

As the minutes dragged into the first hour Inoichi began to stir. Sitting up he faced Naruto and began to speak, "The boy was turned into a sleeper, that's why he was not debriefed or mind walked. Before you ask, it was Orochimaru, the snake, it seems, is very interested in a certain bloodline. Young Kabuto here was instructed to monitor the development of said bloodline."

"And what bloodline is it?" Naruto asked, his face in another frown.

"The Uchiha's sharingan, more specifically Sasuke's. It seemed that the bastard tried to acquire Itachi's but the traitor came close to killing him. This would be his revenge on the guy since for some reason he still, on some level, loves his little brother."

"Anything else or is this the extent of Kabuto's crimes?"

"Nothing else, the boy just passed minor information about Sasuke to the snake. I looked everywhere in the kids mind, he's clean but for that. Naruto, Kabuto wants to take his life, I had to talk him out of it but he's ashamed that he was manipulated as he was. Even though it 's not his fault he feels as if he killed your father himself and not the fox due to his connection to the snake."

"Wake him, I know it's a risk but I need to talk to him myself."

"You'll take responsibility if your talk backfires?"

"I take responsibility, now wake him please."

As Inoichi attended to his task Naruto was writing in a moderate sized scroll. As the teen woke up Naruto was finishing up. Walking up to the now awake but crying teen Naruto handed him a cup of water and set the scroll in front of him. Draining the cup Kabuto looked at the scroll, afraid of what it said inside. Naruto just motioned for him to open it. As he did Kabuto's eyes grew as wide as his glasses not believing what he was reading.

As if reading his mind Naruto spoke up, "What you did was beyond your control. Nothing of value to the enemy was given and that scroll is just what it says it is, a full pardon."

"Why?" Kabuto asked a bit confused, "Even if I am innocent, I'm guilty of treason by my actions, unbidden as they were."

"You also present us an opportunity Kabuto, a very rare opportunity. No one knows that we know you are a sleeper agent, this interview is routine and unless you're a seal master or close to being one, your seal would not draw attention since it was for all intents and purposes, 'turned off'. I want you to continue as you were doing, knowingly or not, only you will have complete control of yourself. I want, I need you to be our inside man. Think of it as a double cross to those bastards that did this to you," Naruto told the boy as a grim smile played on his lips.

"A double cross, against that shit that did this to me," Kabuto said to himself as Naruto nodded, "I can get my own against him and ruin anything he's been planning?"

"That and more," Naruto told the teen with a feral grin, "You and I are going to fuck...his... shit up. First thing is that you'll be training under my grandfather Jiraiya, who, as you may or may not know, is our spy master. The ROOT seal will operate as it has but it will not kill you. It will still cause pain but that element has to be there so as to not draw suspicion understand?"

"Yes, I remember that being used on me a few times when the snake was displeased. You said it can't kill me now, what happens if he tries?"

"Simple, you'll be reversed summoned to the fox realm and given haven there until we can get you home. You will stay in the village and continue your duties at the hospital, sound good?"

"As long as I can pay that bastard back and not worry my mother, that's all I ask Naruto-sama."

"You'll do well Kabuto-san, my grandfather will be in touch. Anko will see you out, report back to your duties."

With that Naruto left the room with Inoichi close behind, "Maintain a close watch in him round the clock if you will."

Inoichi looked at the boy and scratched his chin, "You think the snake will attempt to contact him this soon after the last report?"

"Of course, but I'm not after Kabuto, no, I"m after who makes contact with him. That seal will keep him honest anyway."

"What do you mean 'keep him honest'?" Inoichi asked.

Naruto gave his best foxy grin, "Simple, as you saw I 'rewired' it so to speak. Any act of betrayal, even so much as leaving the village without permission will result in extreme pain. Kabuto doesn't realize it yet but he's going to really be a double agent, whether he want's to or not."

"I see, well, for what it's worth I did a complete going over of his mind. Naruto, he's clean and he's as loyal to Konoha as we are, you sure about that seal?"

Naruto nodded his head, seals were something that was literally in his blood. He spent his other life studying all he could and learning from uncle Tetsuo, the foxes seal master, the last nine or ten months had no less than ten shadow clones studying under Jiraiya with the Uzumaki clan's seals course. With his fast mind and clones Naruto was a seals master craftsman . He had devoured the entire three year course. He had too, to claim the title of clan head of the Uzumaki, Naruto, by all rights, should have been a seals master craftsman by age eight. His grand parents and Regent had petitioned a waiver for him from the Fire Lord citing his training trip. Now he had surpassed any and all in the village including Kakashi and his grandfather.

"I'm sure enough about it, besides, that was not a real ROOT seal. It was a bastardized version the snake created. I just 'improved' it a bit. Kabuto my not be entirely innocent but, from what we've seen of him he is, as you say, loyal to the village. Inoichi-san, I plan to not only crush that snake but Danzo and anyone else that has harmed or plans to harm the village and make the other nations think twice about crossing the village or our country."

Inoichi shivered at the coldness in Naruto's voice. No child should sound that way but Naruto and to an extent his wife Sakura were the exceptions. Sighing the man spoke to his future leader, "While I was in his mind I saw lots of things, that boy was twisted over time. And it wasn't only Orochimaru, Danzo is the one that did the most damage. The snake just put the finishing touches on Kabuto's mind, the final twists so to say. For some reason the damage was countered by the boy's subconscious, it's like he has a super ego that knows right from wrong and it does all it can to keep the boy on the right path. He's willing to put his life on the line for Konoha and understands the risks."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "I understand Yamanaka-san, have him in counseling twice a week. Tell him it's part of his debrief due to the length of time that has passed since his rescue. The rest of the time will be split between his medical duties and spy training with my grandfather. Worse comes to worse and he is a deep agent I'll make sure the seal will activate. I never said exactly where it would send him in the fox realm, lets just say if it does happen he'll be the guest of honor for that day's dinner."

The next day Sakura paid visits to the Aida tailor shop and Suzuhara shoe makers. She was well received in both stores having not only placed them under the protection of her clan's merchant guild but also helped set up apprenticeship programs for both businesses in the form of orphans and other unsponsorable children simultaneously learning a trade and providing much needed labor for the stores. Already both proprietors had more than enough help for the next few years, with plans to sponsor the establishment of a few stores owned by the most promising students in other settlements and towns in Fire Country.

Sakura smiled as she had lunch with Hikari and Rei, the wives of the store owners and the actual power behind their husbands. Even Naruto would admit that without Sakura he's just a man with big plans, with Sakura however, he's able to turn those plans into reality. Now the three women are enjoying the early afternoon catching up with Sakura opening the questioning,

"So, Hikari-san, I see you and Toji have been busy. How far along are you?"

Turning bright red the girl looked into her lap, "A..about three months, it was a surprise really."

"Oh? How so?" asked the young medic.

"Well, we had been trying after we got married but nothing," the young mother to be answered. As she talked she would toss her pigtails gently from side to side, "Anyway, we talked to a doctor and her said that I was unable to have children. Toji was crushed but...this is embarrassing but, knowing we couldn't have children meant that the sex was whenever we wanted and as many times we wanted," finished Hikari with a smile on her lips.

"I know the feeling as I was told the same thing," stated Rei shocking the other girls, "Kensuke is so surprising and creative. Our time is enjoyable but I do wish that I can give him a child."

Sakura looked at the other two girls, they were about two years older than her at fifteen or sixteen. Being just shy of fourteen herself Sakura felt a little sad, she and Naruto agreed to wait until she was physically able to accommodate her husband, Naruto's heart and mouth weren't the only things big about him.

"Who are you seeing Hikari, while your pregnant?" Sakura asked.

"No one, doctors cost money where we come from and although we're doing well we can't waste the money," came the answer and one Sakura didn't want to hear. Pulling a green note book from a pocket Sakura began writing something in it and then handed one slip to Hikari and the other to Rei,

"Medical care in the village is free to all citizens and before you object, Naruto did the paperwork for your citizenship the day after your husbands joined the guild," Sakura began to explain, "Now they pay monthly dues to that guild and part of those dues are set aside to provide a better level of medical care than the general public."

Looking at both girls Sakura continued, "I want you both to see that doctor I've named on those slips. Shizune-nee is my sister in law more or less, and is Lady Tsunade's apprentice as am I, but she's much better in family medicine. She practically rebuilt the family practice, pediatric and OB/Gyn departments of the main hospital. Hikari, I want you to go since you're pregnant and Rei, because of what you were told about not being able to bear children okay?"

The two girls smiled at what Sakura told them, the news that they would have good medical care without worry. The next bit of news was more welcome though, the new Genin pool was in need of clothes and footwear. Their family stores were the ones that had the skills and production capacity to pull off the short timetable that was dictated. Sakura spent a good ten minutes apologizing for the short notice. Both girls waved it off, if they couldn't produce under pressure they had no business taking contracts as large as this. The girls were very happy though, their families stood to make in two weeks what they would normally make in half a year, this one order would put them in a secure position for the first time in years.

They spent the rest of the meal making small talk and teasing Hikari about the baby. Soon the pleasant interlude was over and Sakura excused herself. She and Naruto had a meeting with the only active Genin team from the year before, team nine, better known as Team Loudm...err...Team Gai. Both her and her husband knew of the team that was lead by a most enthusiastic and eccentric Jonin sensei named Mito Gai. While Gai was loud he was also serious and cautious regarding his students, having kept them out of the Chunin exams during their first year so they could gain the experience needed to not only pass but form the bonds needed for strong teamwork. Hurrying over the rooftops Sakura made it to Naruto's office just before Team Nine arrived.

Taking her spot behind and to the left of her husband Sakura watched as Team Gai entered the office. While the young couple had met Gai just after they returned thanks to Kakashi they had not yet had the pleasure of meeting his students. From what they gathered the team really didn't know them either as they were on a mission near the border at the time of Naruto's official introduction as the Hokage in Waiting. Now as they watched the three students file in after their teacher.

The first that they saw was a boy with long black hair and pupil-less eyes wearing the clothing unique to the Hyuga clan. Sakura noticed the look of superiority on the kid's face, smug and certain of himself. As he looked in the direction of the couple behind the room's desk he had the look as if he had already dismissed them as inconsequential. Falling onto her memory Sakura remembered that this was Hyuga Neji, son of the head of the branch family and rumored to be a prodigy as good or better than Sasuke's missing brother, Itachi.

Following Neji came a girl with a slight figure and dark hair in twin buns on the sides of her head which gave her a cute panda like appearance. Tenten, no family name as she was an orphan. While she had no family name per se, she was not without a family being adopted at the age of five by one of the weapon smiths in the village. Naruto remembered the girl from that time in his past as she was the only child in the orphanage that played with him and spent any amount of time making his day a little brighter. Sakura remembered her husband speaking fondly of the girl, she had been his first friend but that ended when she left that accursed place. As of now she was a mid to long range fighter that was well on her way to being Konoha's next weapon mistress.

As Tenten walked into the office her breath caught as she saw who was behind the desk. Her friend Naruto had returned, not only that but the girl he was always with was at his side. As she looked at her old friend he flashed his fox like grin and winked at her. All she could do was blush and smile back, Naruto was her oldest friend but after she was adopted it was hard to visit him. Then, when she found out he had been kicked out of the orphanage she begged her new parents to look for him. She had found him after a day of looking, in what her parents called the 'red light' district. She thought it had a funny name since she never did see one red light the whole time they were there. Her family got worried over the young boy and his pink haired companion. While they knew who and what he was, they did their best to honor Minato's wishes and did all they could to help the boy and girl out. When they left Tenten was crushed but now, her first best friend was back.

As Naruto teased his friend Sakura was looking over the last member of Team Nine, and cringing. He looked like a mini-me clone of Gai, with the exception of his round eyes the boy could pass as the man's son. Not only did he look like his teacher, he dressed like him too, the green spandex jump suit and orange leg and arm warmers screamed not only fashion crime but Sakura swore that she heard an early 1980's hair band playing when the boy walked into the room. That was bad enough, however the unnamed Genin locked eyes with the pinkette and before she could blink he was kneeling at her feet with her hand in his.

"Please tell me your name and say that you'll be mine oh lovely flower and I will forever cherish you and protect you with my life!" yelled the green clad teen.

Sakura recoiled, snatching her hand from his grasp, "How about no? I'm taken or did you not see the ring?"

Undeterred the boy stood and bowed, "I'm Rock Lee, the Beast Of Konoha. Tell me the name of this rapscallion that I may beat him in combat and win your heart!"

Grinning her own foxy smile Sakura sat in her husband's lap, as she hugged him to her she replied, "My _husband_ ," she smirked as Lee's face fell at that word, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namekazi, the Hokage in Waiting. I'm sure you've heard of him."

As Lee stood there trying to apologize Tenten stalked over to him and drug him back to their team hitting him in the back of the head as they went, "Idiot! Thank you so very much for embarrassing us in front of our leader Lee. Do you even know how to be professional?"

"I don't think the idiot can even spell the word much less understand it," remarked the Hyuga of the team, "But yes Lee, by all means let me also thank you for making us all look like ill mannered thugs."

Naruto looked on as Sakura kissed his cheek and left his lap. He didn't mind men and boys looking at his lover, it was touching without permission where the line was drawn Sasuke, Kiba and Choji the exceptions. Shikamaru viewed such actions as troublesome, Shino was too respectful and the rest of their male classmates were just plain scared shitless of the blonde teen.

Lee he noted not only grabbed Sakura's hand but kissed it too, in a formal setting or when introductions were being given it was fine, but the green moron just ran up to her. Not only that, he challenged Naruto to a fight over her heart and hand. That, the Genin Commander decided, was something that had to be addressed and addressed in a way Lee would never forget.

Still sitting at his desk Naruto spoke up, "Tell me Lee-San, do you always accost the wives or girlfriends of your clients or other leaders?"

"N...no sir, I don't," came the subdued reply.

"Do you make it a habit to challenge said ladies husband or significant other to duel for her heart?"

"No sir, I never have."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO IT HERE?!" came the shout before Naruto was able to compose himself, "What's the matter? Have you never laid eyes on a female before or are you just an idiot with no idea how to act in mixed company?"

Lee flinched with each verbal punch Naruto gave him as he fought the tears that threatened to run down his face. It wasn't his fault that he had a thing for girls with pink or light red hair, it was something that caught his attention. Now he had really messed up, he had asked the wife of his leader for her hand and said leader was pissed off beyond reason, well time to make it up to him Lee thought.

"Uzumaki-sama, I'm very sorry for my actions. To prove how sorry I am I will run fifty laps around the village on my hands, and if I fail that I will climb the Hokage mountain ten times with a boulder on my back. And if I fail..."

"Shut the fuck up you moron," Naruto growled, "Not only are those unrealistic goals but draw unwanted and unflattering attention. What are you? A Ninja or a circus clown? Because all you need is the red nose and makeup. I can get you a job in Tanzuka town in the carnival."

By now Gai was becoming upset with how his student was being treated. True, he had it coming but Naruto was getting downright mean now and his words were hurting his protege, "Naruto-san, I'm sure my student has learned the error of his way, name calling is not only hurtful but beneath you."

Looking at the Jonin in the room Naruto spoke to him, "Gai, I respect your loyalty to your troops, I really do. However, Lee-San is more of a joke than a Shinobi. Before you argue let me speak," seeing the man nod his head Naruto continued, "Before we called your team in here Sakura and I asked around and then observed how your team trains and handles missions. While Neji-san is stiff when he deals with his team mates, clients and the public in general he is quiet and professional. Same with Tenten, unless she speaks or moves you don't realize she's in the same room."

"Now we come to your prized student," Naruto continued, "I've read his records from the academy, I'm impressed that he was able to pass with out being able to use chakra for anything but the most basic exercises. I've seen his use of taijutsu and I would not be lying if I said he'd give me or Sakura a run for our money," at this Gai was becoming proud of his student until Naruto pressed on.

"Unfortunately, that and his dedication to training are his only good points. His shortcomings are he's loud, shouting everything that pops into his head or yelling some shit about youth. Calling a move of technique is good in the academy, it helps a student remember the signs and helps concentrate their chakra, in the field it can get you dead. There is no reason to yell, let alone whisper the name of a move in combat if you've mastered it. All you do is give your enemy a chance to counter what you're planning on doing. That's one reason, the next is that he has no idea of self control, his actions in this office for example. If he has skills that offset his behavior I would be willing to overlook today's events. But he has no unique skill or talent does he?"

"No sir, he doesn't," admitted Gai as his team stood slack jawed at the man's admission, "And I accept the fact that I have failed him in training. I saw a lot of myself in him and didn't work on the basics of stealth and control of emotions as well as self control as I should have."

"I see, well the first thing about correcting a problem is identifying it," Naruto replied in a calmer voice but still looking at Lee, "That said, Team Nine is to be placed on the inactive list for remedial and advanced training alongside the Genin Pool."

"Suspended?" gasped Tenten who turned bright red as she realized she had spoken out of turn.

"Think of it as a paid working vacation, my idiot of a husband speaks before he thinks sometimes," Sakura said with a gentle smile, "You will all be paid a stipend equivalent to five D rank missions per day Monday through Friday, the same as the rest of the Genin Pool. You will also be paid for a long term C rank during the training period."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the mention of the C rank mission, "What do you mean 'long term C rank mission? I thought you said we were pulled from active service for 'training'."

Naruto looked the pale eyed ninja dead on, "Despite your teammate's shortcomings, your team has experience in missions up to S rank with a 100% completion rate. In fact it says here," at that Naruto picked up the team folder, "that more than a few clients with repeat business specifically asked for you four. That right there says a lot to me and Sakura."

Gai beamed at the the teens words as the boy continued on, "As you know there are other Genin teams that are more established but for the most part they're far older and at this stage of the game very few if any will progress to Chunin in the next couple of exam cycles. You four however, have what I've been looking for, seniority, good team work and experience in the world outside the walls of this village and borders of this country."

"You four also share one other thing that with the exception of Sakura and I the others have not yet come to grips with. We've all taken a human life, it matters not if it was in self defense, protecting your teammates or fulfilling a mission, we've killed and seen death already. The others have not and hopefully will not until we six and their senseis deem them ready."

"Your C rank mission is to provide guidance to your juniors, share your experiences and lead by example. I have twenty-one individuals that begin advanced training on Monday, we need to turn out seven teams with three Genin and one Jonin-sensei at the end of one year's time. Your team Gai-sensie, will be the ones that will show the single players what a team does and how it works. That means that you three," Naruto now looked at the Genin in the room, are to be student instructors and teachers aids in addition to your duties as students. Do you, Team Gai, accept this mission?"

The pause was long as the three Genin of Team Gai let what they had heard sink in. Naruto and Sakura watched them think, Lee had a large grin on his face as he would be given a chance to pass down what he had learned from his teacher to other students of his own. Neji was the embodiment of stoic but Naruto could see traces of a smirk as he thought about giving these baby Genin a large ice cold dose of reality. Tenten was smiling, she had a chance to beat some of the stupid out of the fan girls and actually make them passable Kunoichi not simpering fan girls that drooled over Naruto, the Uchiha heir or Neji.

As one the three turned to their teacher letting their faces explain their decision. Gai threw out a thumbs up as he struck his 'good guy' pose, "We will be honored to accept this mission Naruto-sama."

"Good, now there are a few things you should know about this phase of training. One, all students and teachers will be wearing uniforms. Senseis will wear standard Jonin blacks, with boots obtained from the Suzuhara shoe shop. The first set are free, my office is paying for the initial issue of yours and the Genin's footwear and clothing. The Genin will also get their boot's from Suzuhara-sans store, their clothing will be issued from the Aida Tailors. These are the addresses, see that you pick up your issue."

Turning to the Genin Naruto continued, "Everyone will be required to wear what they are issued, the exception to the rule is the Aburame clan. Shino is allowed his overcoat as it provides protection to his bugs and his shades since Sakura deemed it a medical necessity due to his eyes being light sensitive. However he must wear his greens like everyone else. Second, all male students will have their hair cut to a basic standard, the ladies have more discretion as to their hair length but Sakura will be with you to lend guidance."

The team were silent just looking at the Tokobetsu Genin in front of them, Sakura's hair was collar length, Tenten could deal with that if she had to. It was the boys that were shaking. Naruto wore his hair cut in a Marine style 'high and tight', the sides of his head shaved to all the way to a patch of longer hair on the top of his head. Lee whimpered as he rubbed his bowl cut as Neji just thought about losing is long dark hair. Not that it mattered, having hair as long as his was more hassle than it was worth, the change was welcome.

At this point Sakura spoke up, "Tenten, the hair cut isn't as bad as it sounds, and the boys will be able to grow theirs out in a few months. The most important thing is that you all have to get a full medical work up in the morning. It is now part of your job to have an annual physical, this is your base line, the rest will be done on or before your birthday. Do you understand?"

Seeing the teens nod their heads Naruto took over, "Good, unless you have anymore questions Team Gai is dismissed. By the way, I recommend Asoka's for your hair, he's agreed to give a discount on active Shinobi seeing as he's a retired Jonin. He also has the guidelines for both men and women's hair cuts. His staff works fast too, ask for the works. It's a lot of things but it's discounted to what you'd pay for a regular cut if you were a civilian. Thank you for coming and see you all soon, room 101 at the academy."

With that the blonde turned to the paperwork on his desk as Sakura walked to her office. No discussion was needed, the law had been laid with Lee's development and their mission laid out. Gai's team was needed more than they knew, Naruto had one year, twelve months, to put the finishing touches on his baby Genin and turn them into a unit much like his beloved SEAL Teams that he had served in the other world. This group would be special, different, they had proved to be able to work in a large coordinated operation during the graduation mission. With what Naruto was going to teach them, they would be the perfect instruments of vengeance of his mother and father. Orochimaru and Danzo would never see it coming, not with the information that Kabuto was going to be feeding them.

/\/\/\/\/

Over the next few days the Uzumaki-Namekazi couple were very busy getting everything ready for the coming week. This afternoon however he had a special place to be, his meeting with this person was going to be painful but it had to be done. Otherwise the training sessions would suffer and his authority compromised from the start, that just cannot happen. Walking to training ground seven he spotted his target, unmoving and just standing with his hand against a large stone monument. The memorial stone, it's purpose was to list those who had died in the service of the village and while there were a great many the merely amounted to the losses suffered in one battle the US had WWII. It was Naruto's self appointed task to get Kakashi past his perpetual mourning of his lost teammates.

Walking up to the man and stopping several feet away out courtesy Naruto stood in silence for a few minutes before giving a polite cough. Without turning around Kakashi spoke up, "Did you come to pay your respects to the dead also Hokage-sama?"

At that Naruto gave a small laugh, "I'm not wearing the hat yet Kakashi, I have a lot to prove before even I think I'm worthy. But, yes, I'm here to do that and...to talk to you."

"Talk? To me...I see. So you going to tell me to stop coming? To stop wallowing in my grief like the others little brother?"

"Not exactly, your team is family, a family that is closer than blood. Family that understands you, how you tick, how you fight and they're the one's that take your secrets to the grave. I would never ask, tell or order you to stop visiting this hallowed place, to stop visiting your family."

Kakashi said nothing but listened, he knew that Naruto had more to say and he wanted to hear what it was. Maybe the boy would say something that would release him from his guilt and he could actually move on.

"I read your files, something that I've done with all my ninja. The one that scares me is not yours, not Anko-chans and not even Ayame Ichiraku's. No, it's actually Mito Gai, if ever there was a genuine insane Jonin of this village it would have to be him," Naruto added with a laugh.

"Your file however worries me, unless it's an emergency or someone has threatened your little orange friend there, you're chronically late for everything and starting next week I can't have that. You show up late with a lame excuse about getting lost on the road to life will destroy any authority and respect I've earned with the new Genin. Do you understand that it will wreck the entire training program if I allow you to do that constantly without fear of punishment?"

"I do, but Obito, he was like that and I want to try to keep that memory of his alive for as long as I can. Naruto, I'm a horrible teacher, I've never passed a team in all the time I've been a sensei, why would you want a failure like me around those kids anyway?"

Because you're not a failure, you look at that stone and see the names of Obito, Rin and my mother and father. That's all you can see because you've never got them, the hurt of them leaving you out of your system. Look I want to show you a few things from my old world, mine and Sakura's home. Let's sit in the shade okay?"

Kakashi nodded and followed the boy he had time and again tried to adopt but was blocked by the traitor Danzo and the old council. Sitting next to his little brother, that's what he had been told he was by both Minato and Kushina, he watched as the teen pulled out a device called a tablet.

As he powered it up Naruto began to speak again, "Konoha isn't the only country or town or village that has memorials, here, look at this," a picture flashed to life. It was a long black wall sunk into the ground. It face covered with names leafed in gold. "This is the memorial for, what was, until I began fighting, the longest undeclared war in the country's history, 56,000 killed. I forget how many were listed as missing in action. It was a great waste of life, fought not for the protection of my adopted home but for misguided political reasons. Simply put, my leaders didn't like what the other guy was saying and doing things, so we backed a leader that was, in my opinion, a bigger and more corrupt thug than the other guy. It was a tragedy the didn't have to happen."

Kakashi glanced at the picture and saw men far older than him leaning into the wall trying and failing to hold back the tears while others were talking to what looked like family. Most likely by the way some were pointing to the wall telling how their best friend had died. The scene changed as there now was a few shots of flowers, letters, old pictures and gifts at the foot of the wall. The last pic was of a elderly woman rubbing a piece of charcoal against a piece of paper that had been carefully placed over a single name.

"That name was her boyfriend, they were like me and Sakura, childhood sweethearts, she carried his son while he went and fought. Back then it was frowned upon to be an unmarried mother, but her family and friends supported her and her son. When her lover was killed she devoted her life to her son. She never found anyone else, the day I shot this picture was the day she said she decided to start living again. Her son went into the Marine Corps like his father and survived a thirty year career and more than a few combat tours."

"This next one," a picture of a dead volcano filled with crosses filled the screen, "is a cemetery filled with the dead of one theater of that world's second world war. More died than are buried here but they were buried in other locations, left rotting in forgotten jungles or just dumped into the sea. The men and their families that lived through this were dying off at a few hundred a day when we were there. I suspect that there are precious few of them now, I pray they finally find their peace."

"Last one, I promise," another field of crosses this time on a clifftop. Sitting in front of each cross was a flag with red and white stripes and a blue upper corner filled with white stars. Poppies had been placed on each cross as well, "This is where the American dead were laid to rest following the invasion of this country to seize it from a very strong and evil enemy. The flags are placed by those crosses every May 30th and November 11th, days to honor the dead and the living. These are just the ones from the first battles of liberation, there are more further inland and not all are from this one war."

"What do you mean Naruto? Not from just this one war?"

"Sadly, the same enemy had invaded this country a little over twenty years prior. This time however, they were successful if only for a while and took over the entire continent save for one remaining island country and a couple that stayed neutral. See, this is the second time my country, America, had to come to this regions rescue. You call the three wars fought here as Shinobi World Wars but they were fought only in this continent. The world wars, two of them, in my old world were fought on a global scale. There are seven continents there and battle was fought from six of them. Here, thousands were killed and it's a tragedy. Over there millions died and after that second horrible war was fought? Nobody learned the lesson and seventy years after the end of the second war I and Sakura were fighting another one."

"Kakashi, you need to put things in perspective, yes it's a shame that you lost so many but think about folks that lost more. There was a ship in my Navy that's named 'The O'Sullivans'. During that second world war five brothers wanted to serve their country, together. The Navy was the only service that granted them that one wish and they were all placed on the same ship. It was sunk sometime later taking all five brothers to their deaths. Kakashi, in one action their mother lost all her sons but she didn't let it break her, the same as the others that had great losses in their families. It's time to start living again, all I ask is that you show up on time and be ready to do what is asked of you. Can you do that for me...father?"

Kakashi was silent, why had Naruto called him father? It's not like he read... "You read my file, it had everything in it didn't it?"

"Yes, your missions, commendations, evaluations and...all the times you applied to adopt me. I took the liberty of resubmitting that last application you made."

"Why? After the last time I gave up. I'm not worthy to fill your father's shoes. I gave up on you Naruto. Besides, you're considered and adult now you don't need me as a father now."

"That's where you're wrong, you gave up on yourself not on me or Sakura. I know that my father wanted you to be my godfather but that too was denied by the council. Not only am I not too old to be adopted but mine and Sakura-chan's future children will need a cool grandfather. Ero-jijii is my grandfather, my kids will need their own. Besides, Sakura-chan wants you in the family as well and you don't want to make her sad do you father?"

Kakashi laughed, leave it to Naruto to brighten up his day, "No son, I suppose not. Naruto, I promise that I'll be on time from now on. You're right, looking at those pictures and hearing those stories has made me realize that this world has been lucky that we've not destroyed ourselves. Time to make my team proud of me."

As they walked back to the village Naruto wasn't under any illusions that Kakashi would change overnight. That wasn't the goal, the goal was that Kakashi begin to live for himself again. Wallowing in self pity is never good and for Naruto to accomplish what he wanted he needed strong warriors. Kakashi and Gai were two of the strongest but Kakashi needed the kick in the ass to get moving again. His acceptance of Kakashi wanting to adopt him was two fold. It most importantly gave Kakashi the chance to carry out Minato and Kushina's wishes, Naruto figured out that's what was killing the man the most. Second, while he and Sakura were raised by Kurama and his clan, they were told to call them auntie or uncle. Kurama was very much a father figure to them but the guilt the daemon felt for killing his host and her mate, plus the pain he had brought on the boy stopped any chance of allowing himself the honor of being called father or dad.

It was Kurama that suggested that Naruto let himself be adopted by the broken Jonin. It would help Kakashi heal and give Naruto and Sakura an anchor point and moral reference in this world. Kami knew that Sakura needed a father figure in her life. Kurama did what he could but he was never comfortable with a girls problems even after being sealed in two of them. If nothing else it was two of the most traumatizing events in his long life. No, Kakashi would be good for both of them and Kurama had noticed as well as the teens that Shizune was attracted to the masked ninja. So a little push down the road would fill the position of mother very nicely for the two of them. As they walked into the village Naruto sported his foxy grin, one more box checked off.

/\/\/\/\/

Eventually Monday rolled around and Naruto and Sakura in their cammies were walking up and down the formation of Genin assembled on one of the academy's training fields followed by Iruka and Team Gai. As the walked past they would stop at a person and make some kind of comment. At the moment they were standing in front of Sasuke who was trying not to kill the first friends he had made in years.

Grinning his grin Naruto of course started it off by running the back of his hand alongside of the former emo's head, "Ah, yes, very sexy. See Sakura-chan I told you he'd look more butch in this cut. I bet in another world you'd be drooling and chasing his ass all over the village."

"I don't know babe, you remember that guy Mad Dog when we were on the boat. He got a cut like that and was soon caught out of the closet. Hey Ami, what do you think? Is he acting more manly since he got his hair cut or is he...you know," Sakura called out while making a rocking motion with her hand flattened out.

"Oh Kami Sakura, he's like an animal in bed now, definitely more manly," Ami called out, revealing a secret her boyfriend was trying to keep under wraps.

Sasuke for his part just glared at his tormentors, before replying, "Remind me why I'm friends with you two again because right now I can't think of a good reason."

"Because you need us that's why. Besides, now we know how much of a stud you really are thanks to Ami," Sakura answered before walking off.

Several spaces down was Ino who was looking very uncomfortable. She was in the same clothing as everyone else, olive green fatigue shirt and pants, black web belt over which a field green pistol belt was worn. Her hair had been shortened to shoulder length and then pulled into a bun. Over her platinum blonde hair sat the most ugly hat she had ever seen, the same green as her clothes that had eight corners on the top and a bill that shadowed her eyes. To make matters worse she and the others had been made to stand at attention during this whole humiliating experience.

Now to top things off Sakura was standing before her wearing her own little grin, "Well Ino, I must say, the clothes make the man, what do you think dear?"

Naruto just shook his head, "Ino, what you're wearing is far better than what Sakura and I had to wear during our initial training. Besides, your ass doesn't look all that big in those things."

"Uzumaki, I...fucking...hate...you!" was all the poor girl could get out.

Naruto just smiled and led his entourage to the podium set up in front of the formation. Stepping up to the mic he turned it on and began speaking, "Pa..rade...REST! Good morning. Welcome to Advanced Genin Training, Class 01 , and thanks for volunteering and showing up awake and on time," at that there were some grumbles and nervous laughter, "I know that traditionally you all would have been assigned to teams and taken the final test. One, that relied on arbitrary and subjective results. One that also would have eliminated a good sixty-six percent of you from that years hopefuls, so it's a good thing I decided to trash that tradition, don't you think?"

"Let me first introduce myself and my staff as there are a few recycled Genin that have been offered a second chance due to injuries and other circumstances while out in the field. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namekazi, Fifth Hokage in waiting, Tokobetsu Genin and Genin Commander. I am also your senior instructor."

"Beside me is my wife, Sakura Haruno Uzumaki-Namekazi, Tokobetsu Genin, Combat Medic, Medical Instructor and Class Medic. Ladies, she will be your worst nightmare as she has been instructed to check your weights weekly to prevent you from going on these stupid diets you followed while in the academy. Any unexplained weight loss and you get a warning, second occurrence is an automatic drop from the program and the possibility of being rolled back to the academy for a final second chance."

"Sakura is going to find and train those suited for medical training. Ideally everyone here will have basic medical training under their belt by graduation, however, I and Sakura want to have a fully qualified medic for each four man squad sent on missions, her job is to teach you all she knows. Your job is to learn all she knows, yeah?"

"Beside her is Tokobetsu Jonin Sensei Iruka Umino, your primary classroom instructor. His job is the same as he had last year, keeping you all in line. The difference is this, you are no longer academy students, you are now Genin Recruits and considered adults. You will be treated as such and are expected to act as such. Any disrespect to an instructor, failure to follow an order or instruction or failure to report to a class or other matter will result in a Captain's Mast and awarding of a non-judicial punishment. These terms will be explained in a class this week."

"Iruka-sensei's word carries the same weight as if I or Sakura had said it. The same goes for the rest of the training cadre, Team Gai. The following are Apprentice Genin Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten. They are my eyes and ears during physical training and team building. This team is the only one from last years class that are still actively taking missions. As such they are now your Student Advisers, listen to them when they speak, they have more experience that anyone of you baby Genin. If you have a problem that you feel you can't come to me or the other staff, talk to them, they've been in your shoes and will help you out. If they can't then they will find you the help you need."

"Now, I know you expect to get assigned missions to earn your pay since the rule is no missions, no pay. Well, that has been changed as well. Every two weeks on the first and the fifteenth days of the month you will be given the pay equivalent of five D rank missions per day for five days, fifty D rank per pay check. These missions will not count toward your overall total as they are only a base line for your pay. You will be given an A rank credit upon graduation from this class."

"I want to comment on your uniform issue, what you were issued is what you will be wearing, with the exception of the Aburame clan heir and those that follow, no clan based clothing is allowed. Shino is the exception because of the insects he hosts needs a dark environment to thrive hence his continued use of his overcoat. He does as you notice have his issue in place and as such in compliance with regulations."

"There is to be no clan marking placed on your clothing, there is a reason for this. You are Recruit Genin, babies that need to crawl before you can walk. You are all to be treated and expect to be treated the same as your neighbor, there are no prodigy students, no...Rookie or Kunoichi of The Year, no Dead Lasts. Everyone of you are the same, Recruits, baby Genin. We are taking you to your most basic level, we will break your bad habits and attitudes and then when you can't be broken down any further, you will be built up to your full potential. At the end of the class year you will be more than Genin, you will be almost Chunin level, you will be Konoha's tip of the spear. This year is going to test you beyond what you think you can take, but you will push through because your classmates and teachers will not let you fail. I am proud to be one of those that teach you and I swear on my honor I will not let you fail. Sakura if you please."

"Class 01...ATTEN...SHUN! You have ten minutes to use the head and grab some water before you report to room one-o-one. DISSMISSED!"

With that the class and teachers made their way to the academy itself and the beginning of a very intense year.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long time between chapters, this, like the last one was hard to get the ideas in my mind to the keyboard. In fact this is the fifth or sixth rewrite of this, it's actual file name is Ch9B. I had three major places that I just kept doing over and over until I felt I had things right.**

 **Kabuto's interview and Naruto's plans for him, the introduction of Team Gai and Naruto's show and tell.**

 **Kabuto first, as I said up front canon is out the window, this is not going to be crack fiction but a retelling of the story influenced not only by the early fan fictions with the benefit of now knowing the whole story and who is who. Now Kabuto is an opportunity to severely impact Orochimaru's plans on destroying the Leaf. The Snake is going to be the big bad guy in this story with Danzo his willing partner. Kabuto for all intents and purposes is an innocent, an unknowing sleeper agent, and after he learns that he's still being used by traitors, is willing to do what he must to get his revenge.**

 **Team Gai was really hard to do, in most of the earlier drafts Neji was much like canon Sasuke with out the brooding. In fact he was so abrasive that he insulted Naruto and Sakura right from the start and got himself placed under house arrest and his team under indefinite suspension instead of being part of the training cadre Naruto wanted. After much debate I decided to focus on Rock Lee instead and delay any conflict between Neji and his leaders for later in the story. His 'fate rules my life' attitude has yet to be shown and I'm not in a hurry to tackle it for the time being.**

 **Lee was the one I wanted to deal with at the start, when you take everything into account, he is a Ninja from the Bruce Lee/Jackie Chan school of acting. He's just a guy that works very hard for his skills and aside from very basic chakra techniques, he will improve over time but he will always be hampered by his small amount of chakra reserves and coils. I don't dislike him, I really don't, I just dislike the way he comes across. His infatuation with Sakura is one example and I tried to transfer their first meeting from the exams to the present in this chapter. I also didn't like how he's basically a clone or mini-me of his sensei instead of being his own person. Just as in canon Kakashi neglects his student's development, Gai is just as guilty in encouraging Lee to act just like him, following in your teachers footsteps is fine and expected. Dressing like him, having the same haircut and making ridiculous challenges that get more and more un-achivable than the last is just plain stupid and a bit creepy.**

 **By hitting on Sakura and pissing Naruto off Gai is forced to look at Lee's shortcomings in a serious light. The fact that Gai can respond in a calm voice with out the stupid penances in case he fails shows a hidden maturity and stepping up and acknowledging his mistakes in his students training shows that he's the leader Naruto needs to get closer to his goals. (And no, I'm not telling what those goals are) Team Gai will have a big impact on the baby Genin over time as you will see.**

 **Now, the big one, Kakashi. Kakashi has a problem, he's out lived his team and his surrogate family. Call it survivors guilt, PTSD, or manic depression, what ever he has keeps him trapped in a vicious circle. He's a very successful Ninja, anyone in the village and more than a few of his enemies can see that, only in his own mind he's a failure. He views himself as the 'trash' that abandons his comrades which is far from the truth. His biggest failure in this story that he perceives in himself is that he was never able to adopt Naruto and at the same time take Sakura under his protection. That, Naruto realizes is the key to Kakashi's freeing himself from his guilt. The pictures and stories of The Vietnam Memorial, Punch Bowl Cemetery, Normandy and Flanders Fields were to inspire the man. To let him see that he could go on living and still honor his friends. So while this chapter has a bit of a history lesson in it, I make no apologies for that and my opinion on a wasteful conflict that I spent my childhood watching on TV because that's where my father, friends brothers and sons were. All but one came home, and the one that didn't lay underwater as an MIA for more than 40 years.**

 **This story is about an upcoming war and the things that a young leader has to do to ensure his country's survival. Naruto is going to do every underhanded and above board thing he can to prepare for war, from turning his enemy's spy into his own like the British XX program to allowing a broken man adopt him as he had always wanted so Konoha now has an elite Jonin that has the desire to come home after a battle. He and Sakura are doing what they need to do to keep their village from becoming like Whirlpool had become. Next chapter will see more of the Rookie Nine as they train and fight, while Choji gets a wake up call and we find out Sakura spent a little too much time assigned to Marine boot camp.  
**


	11. Chp 9

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 11

It Pays To Be A Winner

"Down...Up...Down...Up...Down...Up! Prepare to recover...Do it!" as one the three seven man Genin teams and one seven man Jonin team shot to their feet and stood at attention. As they stood they tried to shake some feeling into their arms as they caught their breath from doing log push ups.

Log push ups were like a normal one except a person would have their toes on a log and their upper body in a lower position. As they were doing the exercise they would find their heads lower than their feet and had to deal with blood pooling in their heads. Now they had their attention glued on their tormentors, err, instructors. A boy of average height and his female partner that barely stood above five feet in her bare feet.

The male now looked at the group and began to speak, "Now, one more time, this is not a contest, Inuzuka, Uchiha, this evolution is designed to foster team work. Fuck up again and I guarantee the others here will only get more pissed off. So, everyone step to the left of your log."

As one the assembled ninjas moved to their positions and came to attention. The teen male once again spoke up, "This is not the academy folks, no one cares if you want to stand next to your friends, I don't care and Sakura could care even less. One more time, form a height line tallest in the back, shortest to the front."

A different voice, female this time, rang out in the predawn air, "Faster people, I don't have all day. Spread out along the log, arms length from the person in front of you, share the weight. These logs only weigh four hundred and twenty pounds, give or take. Divide it up by seven, it's not so heavy now so pick it up. Quickly, quickly, watch your hands and feet we don't need an accident now do we? You! Nara! Don't worry about Naruto, worry about me, I'm the one that gets to treat you if you get hurt."

Now that everyone is now how he wants them Naruto began to speak again, "Okay, if done right the load is spread and you all will have an easier time so...Right shoulder...hut!," at the command all the logs rose up and rested on the right shoulders of the group, "Over your heads...hut! Good, mark time...march!"

The group now stood moving their legs up and down as if marching but not moving from their positions while they held their logs over their heads waiting for the next command, " Around the training ground, Jonins leading...Forward...March! Left...left...left..right...left, to the left...March!"

From the rear of the formation Sakura's voice rang out in a cadence that was answered by the group,

"A little bird" _"A little bird"_

"With a yellow bill" _"With a yellow bill"_

"Was sitting on" _"Was sitting on"_

"My windowsill" _"My windowsill"_

"I lured him in" " _I lured him in"_

"With a piece of bread" _"With a piece of bread"_

"And then I crushed his" _"And then I crushed his"_

STOMP!

" **Fucking head!"**

And so it went for the next fifteen minutes as the logs snaked their way around the training ground a few times with Sakura calling cadence as each song getting dirtier and dirtier. Naruto's explanation was that she had been treated the same as he and the members of the forces the were trained with. Sakura at one point spent time with a training cadre and it was there that she learned her cadences. Ino rolled her eyes at her best friends actions, years ago Sakura was a very shy girl that would hide behind either Ino or Naruto. Now, she was confident and strong and Ino was proud to be her friend.

After the fifteen minutes were up Naruto called for the group to a halt at close to their original positions. By now the sun was rising and it was time for breakfast. So with that in mind Naruto gave the order to set the logs on the ground. The teams had learned over the last few days not to drop those things. Doing so would earn the dreaded 'sugar cookie", the entire team or teams would have to run to the stream that bordered the field, jump in with all their clothes and then roll around in the sand pit until they were completely covered in the stuff. So it was no surprise that the logs made barely a sound as they touched the earth.

With a couple of commands the teams were assembled into formation and then began to jog through the village to one of the Akimichi buffet restaurants for breakfast. This was part of the training program, breakfast and lunch would be provided as well as water and energy bars and drinks. Dinner was ate at home or at the buffet, if it was a the buffet they paid a reduced rate, the Hokage's office paying for all the meals via a contract.

As the formation jogged through the near empty streets of the village they saw it come to life as merchants and early rising shoppers made their way to the market places. The sound of twenty-four plus boots hitting the ground at once was impressive. More impressive though was the cadences Sakura called from the back, as small as she was she had a loud voice and it carried,

"Why you have such funny walks?" _"Iwa ninjas suck our..."_

"Sound off!" _"Sound off!"_

"Get your hands out of your shorts!" _"Sakura says it gives you warts!"_

"Sound off!" _"Sound off!"_ "Sound off!" _"1,2,3,4, Sound off!"_

Once they arrived the Genin and their instructors would line up and load their trays and plates with anything they wanted. Sakura and Naruto smiled as they remembered boot camp at RTC Great Lakes. It was there that Sakura was pinned with the nickname 'Vixen' and it was there that both of them were placed in leadership positions during their nine week training cycle. As the last sensei, Kakashi, passed by as the couple picked up their own trays and plates and began to load up on the food.

Walking into the dining room Naruto scanned to area for a seat before he noticed Ino waving him and Sakura over. As they sat down he noticed Choji glaring at him over a tray that had more greens and fish and less sugary foods, fruit was okay but his ever present bag of chips was missing and not a speck of flavored cereal to be seen.

"Remind me why we're friends again Uzumaki," the large boy asked.

"Because I'm not only your boss but I and Sakura decided to step in and do something about your diet. Choji we've been over this before, your fat to mus.."

"I...AM...NOT FAT!" yelled the rotund boy.

"I didn't call you fat, you fat bastard! Now sit down" Naruto yelled back. No one looked their way during this...dispute since it had become common place, "What I was trying to..."

"I'm big boned, understand? Not fat, big boned."

"Are you done, are you? Because I can play this game all day so shut your pie hole and listen," Naruto snarled at his friend, "Your fat to muscle ratio is off the charts to the point it's unhealthy. Choji, all you eat is crap, Sakura has talked to your folks and they tell her that you refuse to eat the meals that are cooked for you and instead binge on barbecue and chips all day."

"But you don't understand..."

"Understand?" Naruto cut in, "No, I don't understand how the son of your clan's head decides that he's going to be lazy and...Don't you start, I've seen how you'd rather lay around watching clouds with Nara and not take pride in your looks. Hell man, you can't spar for more than three minutes without looking like shit ready to have a heart attack."

"Well, my mom lets me eat what I want when I get home," Choji countered.

"Does she now?" Sakura asked joining in the conversation, "That's because she's from outside the clan and has no idea how to balance your calorie intake. What you are eating now is what your father and his parents have been trying to get you to eat. And I'm very aware the there's no sweets on the tray, you don't need them."

"But I want to know why you and everyone is so mean to me about the food, it's not hurting me," Choji whined.

Sakura looked at the boy for a moment, "Like Naruto has said, we've been over this before, so many times in fact it's getting old. What did Kabuto tell you? He said that you'll be dead before you're forty, he also said that if you refused to follow you're diet you'd be dropped for medical reasons and not allowed to do your last year over. Choji, What will happen if you get dropped from the program? ."

The large teen looked down at the table and quietly answered, "My father will have to find someone else to lead the clan. The bylaws and our elders are clear on this and they've been making things tough for my father."

Sakura looked a the boy, "No, I hate to tell you this but the only one making things hard for him is you. I had many talks to him and the kids in our class. You and Shikamaru are two of the one's causing their families the most trouble. You are not mentally or physically cut out for the program and part of it stem's from not taking your education seriously. You would much rather be watching clouds with Nara and stuffing your face. Well news flash bud grow up of drop on request, unless you change your attitude you're going to get someone killed because you damn sure don't have the guts to seriously hurt a foe let alone kill them."

Turning her gaze at the teen's pineapple hair styled best friend Sakura kept going, "Same for you too genius, you're on the bubble and while Choji's clan will still accept him even as a failure, what happens to shinobi that leave in disgrace?"

Shikamaru went pale as this troublesome girl hit a nerve, "Their not only disowned by the clan but exiled out of the village."

"Exiled out of the village," Sakura said repeating the Nara's words, "Tell me Mr. I'm too smart for this class and it's too troublesome to make any effort, how will you live on your own? What skills do you have to offer besides playing shogi and watching clouds?"

Shikamaru stayed quiet, as he thought about what Sakura had asked him. He had no skills to speak of, he was book smart but that will only go so far. Hell even his father who was one of the laziest men he knew could hunt the deer that the clan looked after on their grounds, recognize medicinal and other prized herb and plants that could be traded and sold in the markets. The man was also skilled in black smithing, tending a bar and playing piano in a whorehouse. Nara Shikaku was competent in nearly sixty trades and skills and was also one of the villages elite Jonin, not to mention ha was also the Jonin Commander and chief tactician for the village forces. He, his son, on the other hand was just a genin and a mediocre one at that. Turning to his best friend the teen finally spoke up,

"Choji, I'll make a deal with you, help keep me motivated to improve my skills and I'll help you make this diet they have you on work. If I'm dropped and become a failure I doubt that I'd be exiled, I fear my mother would actually beat me to death with that frying pan of hers."

And so it went, as it has for the last month, the new Genin arriving at five in the morning to begin physical conditioning until seven. After that was the two mile jog to the restaurant for breakfast. During which came the inevitable argument with someone, today being Choji. It had been that way almost from day one.

Once the meal, and Choji's argument ended the group was marched to the academy for either class work or taijutsu practice. At this point they would using a variation of the Russian martial art Systema or The System. Naruto explained that the academy style is a good foundation upon which a more effective style could be creative. The System was a style that no one in the entire continent would know and would be the Genin's trump card.

While there were some complaints, the loudest cries came from a Genin that had graduated the year before. Rock Lee was almost in tears when he was told that his and his sensei's beloved Gokan style would replaced by something unyouthfull as the System. It was explained to Rock and the others that the academy style had been taught since the village was founded. Even Gokan style was old enough to be countered since it had been used for quite a long time.

So, the class was given training in a new taijutsu style that was proclaimed to be 'unyouthfull'. Rock Lee was Naruto's first victim in learning the new style. Within thirty seconds the bowl cut loudmouth was on his back stunned at the quickness of the attack. Not only was it fast it was ruthless and unpredictable something Lee found out the hard way. Naruto's 'demonstration' with Lee got everyone's attention at that point especially Sasuke as his father and any other adult in his clan that was a master of the Uchiha Interceptor style had been killed off by his brother. As he only knew the basics Sasuke was keen to learn a style that was completely new to this land.

Soon the morning session was over and the group was marched to lunch. Over the past couple of weeks Naruto noticed that the girls had stopped griping about the 'No Diet' rule. Evidently after working out lifting logs on a nearly empty stomach had did the trick. The girls had found that with a full plate they lasted longer before getting tired out. Ami had reported to Sakura that she and the other girls were so ravenous after the first day they were all admitting to getting seconds and some even thirds of their meal.

And just like their pink haired medic said they started to put on muscle, only instead of them looking like the boys as they had feared, they were becoming very toned and shapely.

One girl, Hinata, was relieved to find that her large for her age chest had lost a few inches and therefore her back was not hurting as bad as it always had. The other thing the poor girl was happy about was the uniform they had to wear. She was just another face and didn't stand out. She hated being the center of attention but in the new uniforms she blended in with everyone else.

While some kids had purchased their green fatigues at Kensuke's tailor shop not all did. So, using funds allocated for this project every single Genin in the pool found themselves with two sets of greens and two sets of jungle style combat boot with a safety toe and a zippered side. The reason for this type of boot was that a dropped log hurts, the other reasons were once you zipped up the boot one would then tie the laces so the boot was on snugly, after doing that the wearer used the zipper to get the boots on and off without messing with the laces every time. The last reason was the boots themselves were as light as an athletic shoe and supported the ankles as well.

To finish off the issue were two pairs of 'UDT's', the tan diving trunks worn by the SEAL Teams and other Navy Special Warfare units, like the one Sakura had flown in. As of now the only ones wearing the UDT shorts were Sakura and Naruto, who were also wearing their BDU blouses and boonie hats. To go with the shorts and daily uniform were a half dozen brown T-shirts. Topping things off were the eight corner Marine style cover or cap. As class came to an end the group was assembled and marched off to eat.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen were impressed at the sight of Genin pool and Jonin-sensies along with their Tokobetsu Genin marching in formation down the street. As they marched, the street would clear a path for the platoon to proceed . As they came into view Naruto would bark a command from the left hand side near the front with Sakura singing a tamer cadence due to the regular, read 'uptight' citizens out and about.

The highlight of the small parade was the view of their young Hokage's wife in tight shorts and a close fitting blouse. Although Sakura was still young having barely turned thirteen, she had a growing fan club of young men on both sides of her age. As much as it irritated her husband the young lady always mentioned his fan girls, which had the desired effect.

Speaking of which, while the males kept their comments about Sakura to themselves or muttered under their breath, Naruto's fan girls were very vocal. As it was noon time the civilian schools were on their lunch break and so Naruto had to run the gauntlet of catcalls from the crowds of girls on the sidelines. While this was going on Sakura was plotting a prank of her own, why let Naruto have all the fun, right? Taking a deep breath she began to sing out,

"Kunoichi sounnnnnnnnd off!

" _One! Two! Three! Four!"_

"Oh Jodie girl",  
 _"Rough, Tough Jodie girl"_.

"Jodie's got your boy at home",  
 _"Now your sittin' all alone"_.

"Oh Jodie girl"  
 _"Rough, Tough Jodie girl_ ".

"If that Jodie's 5' 4,"  
 _"I'll be grabbin a 2-by-4"_.

"Oh Jodie girl"  
 _"Rough, Tough Jodie girl"_.

"That boy you used to romance',  
 _"Is out with Jodie at a dance"_.

"Jodie girls after your boyfriends cocks",  
 _"We'll send her home in a box"_.

"Oh Jodie girl"  
 _"Rough, Tough Jodie girl"_.

"Jodie girl you need to be taught"  
 _"So we'll cut you deep from tits to twat"_.

"Oh Jodie girl"  
 _"Rough, Tough Jodie girl"_.

Naruto had to suppress a grin as his, and Sasuke's fan girls paled at the not so veiled threats Sakura and the girls were making in the cadence. Hopefully that would cool their jets as Sakura and Ami were very territorial. Both girls knew that the chance for their man to be placed under the CRA was high. Sasuke not so much as there were more than a few survivors in the clan, thankfully Itachi didn't take into account for the members that were away on missions and business as well as the large group of children under fourteen that were away from the village having gone to one of the Uchiha holdings to help the retainers there with harvest and inventory.

Naruto would be the prime target for the act, however it was voluntary and since Sakura already wed the blonde she would have say over who would be let into the family. Right now said girl was grinning evilly as she looked at the shocked fan girls. Let them catcall her husband, well, she and her sister kunoichi would always have the last say. She had bonded with the other girls quickly after her return with Ino as always her number one best friend. What surprised Ino was how close she had become to Ami. When Sakura was in her first year in the academy Ami would bully the pink haired girl until she would cry. That changed however when Sakura returned and began helping Sasuke with his mental trauma. Had it not been for Sakura Ami would have never had the chance to get close to her boyfriend. Now she considered herself among Sakura's inner circle.

After a few more blocks and insulting calls later, Sakura just felt feisty that day, the platoon stopped at their lunch room. This time, unlike breakfast there were no quarrels about diet or other petty things. Instead Naruto and Sakura found themselves dining with several of the Jonin, Kakashi among them. That in itself was uncommon, but what everyone wanted to know was how they had gotten the chronically late Ninja to always show up on time and to keep his public reading of Icha Icha to a minimum.

Naruto just smirked and replied that it was a family secret. In truth he had told his adopted father he was to be on time for all meetings and functions. If not, well, the copy ninja's book collection would find itself tested against fire and water jutsus. Needless to say the man was never late again. Lunch over the class was marched back to class.

Once seated the class noticed two new books on their desks. One, 'The Prince', was written by someone named Machiavelli. The other, by a man named Sun Tzu, was titled 'The Art Of War'. That title caught the eye of boys like Kiba and Sasuke among the others, the pair with visions of epic battles in their minds. The other book brought dreams of romantic adventures to most of the civilian born girls, and sadly to say, more tan a few of the clan born. That was until Ino opened said tome.

"Forehead, what the hell is this book? It's all about politics, where's the dashing prince saving the princess?" shouted Ino as she dropped the book like it would bite her.

Sakura just laughed as Naruto walked up to the lectern, "What all of you have before you are two books Sakura and I studied in advanced training," the blonde teen began to explain, "Beginning today you will all learn the workings of political science."

Hearing the word science Kiba let out a groan as Naruto pushed on, "It's not that bad and frankly, the clan heirs will need to well versed on this subject. As for the rest of you, you will be at some point leaders of teams. The more you understand how politics shapes the way we fight the more effective a warrior you will be."

Sakura spoke up next, "We, the village, do not want mindless drones fighting our battles, contrary to what the traitor Danzo believed. The most dangerous fighter you will ever face is an intelligent one. 'Art Of War' will teach you how to be a military leader. Learn what is in that book and make it part of your nindo."

"'The Prince' will teach you how to use politics to your advantage. Simply put, politics is warfare without the blood and explosions. If politics fails we then have war and you all need to know what to do in both situations. Now, starting today and every Wednesday until graduation we well be covering poli-sci. Any questions?" Sakura asked in a tone that meant don't ask anything.

/

Six months later Naruto and Sakura were in the council chambers facing not only the Hokage Regent and her advisers Jiraiya and Hiruzen but the heads of the major and minor clans, both nija and civilian. As they stood facing the assembly Tsunade began to speak, "Okay, it's been half a year since this experiment was started, we would like a progress report before we ask any questions. Tokobetsu Uzumaki you may begin."

Naruto nodded and began to speak, "Yes ma'am. Members of the council, as you know we have graduated last years entire senior academy class after they participated in a mission to capture a traitor to the village. One week later they were placed in a pool with their prospective Jonin Senseis for advanced training. I'm sure those of you that have children in that class have become aware of what they are learning."

"For those that don't know I and my wife Sakura will give you an overview beginning with the classes physical readiness. Upon graduating most Genin, particularly the females, were physically unprepared for the Jonin test and would have failed outright had we stuck with the old system. As it was we put the entire class, including the Jonin, through two months of physical conditioning," Naruto explained as he continued.

"The biggest problems were in the area of diet. Most of the females had over the last few years starved themselves in a misguided idea on how to gain the attention of one of their classmates. Sakura and Shizune have remedied that and the ladies are on a par with their counterparts from any of the other villages. Our most troublesome Genin was Choji Akimichi, he was found to be morbidly obese. Even taking into account of his family heritage the Genin in question was found unfit for duty," hearing Naruto's words caused the council to murmur in shock. The heir of a clan being found unfit for duty was a scandal in the making.

Unfazed Naruto continued, "As I was saying he was found unfit for duty, but then again I would say almost seventy percent of the class was also determined incapable of serving let alone passing the second graduation test. However, the young man, along with the girls on diets were given counseling on what they ate and were monitored. That along with intense physical training for two months have brought all of the genin pool into compliance of standards set. Therefore, all of last years class are deemed physically qualified for service."

As he stepped back Sakura stepped forward to continue the brief, "As my husband has stated, the pool is physically ready for all tasks they could be given. Scholastically, they are even better. Everyone at this point is the equivalent of a second year university student. The ones that are clan heirs now have the foundation to take the reins from their parents and guide their clan with little effort. All have the political training needed to deal with other villages or clients."

"Now, as a side project but one just as important is the combat medic program. By the time advance training is completed we will be able to field no less than eleven medics. It seems the civilian born males make very good medics as they have smaller chakra reserves at first allowing them to have greater control. No longer will our ninja die because we lack medics, we have more than enough for every one of our seven final teams along with Team Nine. Hyuga Neji is as good as his cousin Hyuga Hinata. Their clan should be proud that they have two of the first combat medics the village has produced, saving the lives of our own is more important in the long run than killing our enemies."

"At this time if it were declared an emergency our new genin could be fielded with a higher chance of survival than in years and wars past. Saying that however, they still are not ready by my husband's standards. In the next six months they will be sent on long term D rank missions and select C ranks to learn other skills necessary to be successful ninja," with that Sakura finished and stepped back to stand beside Naruto.

Tsunade looked at the assembled council and spoke, "You've heard the report, any questions? Yes Akamichi-san?

Choji's father stood and faced the young couple, "First off I'd like to thank the both of you in getting my son to eat more than that crap in a bag he always had with him. My question is what did you mean by long term D rank missions? Most if not all D's are a few hours long if that."

Naruto answered the man, "As you may or may not know, the properties in the red light district are owned by either the Namekazi, Uzumaki, Senju or Haruno clans. We didn't plan on being owners of whore houses and casinos when the properties were purchased. The district was originally set up as housing for the workers in the foundries, blacksmith forges and other manufacturing concerns. Over time the area changed as the workers were able to save money to purchase housing elsewhere. That said, the district has a purpose."

"We get a lot of intelligence from the working girls and barkeeps. The district has a bad reputation but it's the safest place in the village as it's patrolled by three agencies and no, I will not say which one's as it's a village need to know secret. Now, as I was saying, other than the private housing not owned by the clans mentioned, the public venues are controlled by one of the clans I'm connected to. Everyone in those places are just as loyal to this village as anyone in this room. They all report to our intelligence arm and they do this without being told or asked," Naruto began to explain,

"Now, as far as long term D rank missions are involved. At some point in the next two weeks the Genin in the pool will sent to various businesses in the red light district, the manufacturing district next door or out to the farms. They will spend the next month and a half learning all they can in the places they are assigned."

"Just what kind of places outside of the farms and forges are they to be assigned Genin Uzumaki," asked Hiashi Hyuga.

"Outside of assisting the farmers and smiths they will be employed in the various saloons and brothels in the district," Naruto calmly answered as he saw the look of rage on the elder Hyuga's face, "Before you loose your temper Hyuga-san, let me explain what they will be doing and learning."

Seeing the man nod Naruto continued, "Right, the genin will be working as helpers, waiters and waitresses in the saloons. They will also be manning listening posts that are set up to monitor activities in the private rooms. In the casinos the same jobs as well as working in the counting rooms, cashier cages and dealers for the tables. In the brothels they will be assisting the working girls in dressing and other preparations, acting as maids, butlers or bartenders. Anyone that can play the piano, guitar or traditional instrument will be doing that in the place. A whorehouse worth going to will always have a musician of some sort."

"All of you need to understand, Naruto continued, "the genin need to acquire these skills before they go into the field. The majority of the girls will have to do at some point a seduction mission, while they will not be sleeping with the clients, they will learn what it takes to work in a house like that. Eventually all genin, this class especially, will be under my command. I want to be able to send them out, take any mission, and be confident that they will come home in one piece. I want my friends to have the edge they need to win, I will do anything, no matter how much you all feel it's distasteful or unseemly, to make sure they come home,"

"Before we go any further I will say this, Team Gai along with nine of the new genin will not be assigned to the long term D ranks. They will receive more specialized training and assigned to the Dept of Reconnaissance, Assassination & Covert Operations or DRACO. They will be our tip of the spear, our sharp edge of the blade, the Dragons of the Leaf. DRACO, over time, will be able to take some of the missions ANBU are covering now and in turn they will allow ANBU to return to their intended role. Some time in the future this village will be headed to war, the intelligence reports are pointing that way. I intend to be ready, I may not have the seat or the hat, but this is my village and I am the Fifth Hokage. I will do everything I can to ensure the Leaf and it's will of fire live on long after all of us here are passed. Any more questions?

As the afternoon wore on the council asked their questions, the couple gave their answer and eventually the meeting ended. While Hiashi still had trouble with the fact that his daughter could be working in the red light district Naruto's answers to their questions put a lot of fears to rest. Naruto's words and the conviction he put in them had won over the council to the point that they gave their blessing on continuing his project. As the last of the council left the building Tsunade asked the young couple to follow her to her office.

Once there they waited until Kakashi arrived with Shizune. As the doors closed Tsunade motioned them all to sit down, "Now that the council is done with, Do you have the list of who is to go on what mission and who is going into this DRACO you're setting up?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of scrolls, setting them on her desk he spoke, "I have, the one with the red border are the long term missions, the blue border are the ones I want for DRACO.":'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tsunade looked at the list of DRACO prospects, "This list is...disturbing...Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Ami Rokobungi, Nara Shikamaru. Most of these Genin are clan heirs and you expect to send them on the most dangerous missions short of going into ANBU. Who will be placed with who?"

"That's something that will be worked out over the rest of the training period. Sasuke will be sent to Kakashi for training due to his blood line. Ami will join him as well as Sai. Ami is not only a close in fighter, she's also a medic. Sai and his ink creatures have scouting, intel gathering and long range fighting covered. Sasuke has the talent for planning and his blood line and jutsu library can cover all the missing pieces," Naruto answered as he looked at his adopted father.

Kakashi nodded at his son's reasoning. While he said nothing he was slightly saddened that he was not going to be Naruto's primary sensei. The boy was too far advanced and was under the tutelage of both Jiraiya and the retired Third Hokage. Hell, he didn't even have Sakura to teach as the girl was now Tsunade's new apprentice. Rather than say something that would rock the boat Kakashi stayed quiet for the time being.

Tsunade read the second list and then handed it to Shizune, "Make sure the genin on this list are assigned according to Naruto's wishes," as the assistant left she looked at her grandson, "Now, for the reason you two were called here. We have a mission but it's a bit of a problem. Jiraiya, if you please."

As the toad sage made hand signs first the privacy seals flared to life followed by the room darkening. A picture floated lazily in the air like a hologram, "This is Tazuna, he's a bridge builder from the Land of Waves.

A week ago he entered the village and met with some of the smaller guilds and businesses apparently to secure funding for his latest project," at this the scene changed showing a large bridge under construction.

"This is his latest project, a super bridge, in his words, to connect Wave with the main land and Konoha in particular. What's raising flags is that Wave has a large fleet of merchantmen to carry goods back and forth, so, why switch modes of transport. Why now?"

"Cost of operation maybe?" Naruto asked as he had lots of experience with maritime affairs due to his time as a SEAL.

"We thought that too but," another picture flashed up showing several large vessels with the flag of the Land Of Waves flying from the masts, "as you can see they still have a fleet. This was taken a month ago, as you can see these are all brand new compared to the ships we normally see in our ports. At that another pic flashed up showing two older and smaller vessels the size of a galleon from earth. The others were of a design that made both teens think of the iron clad museum ship in their old home the Star Of India.

Looking at the two pictures Sakura spotted something, "What's that? That flag above the Wave's ensign, it's different and no captain no matter where he's from would dare fly a flag above his country's, it's just not done."

Jiraiya enlarged the image and examined the flag in question. Sighing he turned to Tsunade and Hiruzen, "That's the flag of the Gato corporation's Kiri branch. That's not good, not good at all."

"Why would you say that?" Naruto asked.

The adults all looked at each other as if asking the same question before Tsunade nodded her head. Jiraiya spoke up again, Wave is under the administration of Fire country, it has been since Whirlpool fell. Naruto, as you know you are not only the next Hokage but the Daimeyo of Uzu. Wave is one of your holdings in fact it's the only one that survived intact due to it's proximity to Fire country, the others, they had their military facilities razed and fell under Kiri's heel. Fire country felt it was not worth a war to reclaim territory that belonged to a lost village, especially one that was a collection of islands. We could take advantage of Mist's civil war but..."

"I understand grandfather and I agree with the logic but, part of me rages that my people were brought this low. So Kiri is trying to gain a foothold in Wave via this Gato? How important to Uzu was Wave? Tell me everything," Naruto demanded quietly.

"Wave was the main trading port for Uzu due to it's proximity to the main land. Your family has or had a compound there and it was the seat for the Whirlpool Lord, that would be you now. The land itself can support the population by itself but the variety of foods they imported was astounding. As far as we know now there is no shinobi presence there, Leaf or Uzu hold outs. If you want more intel we need to get eyes on that place."

Naruto was quiet for a bit as he conversed with his tenant, "Hey Uncle! What do you think about this guy asking for an escort?"

Kurama opened one red eye and looked at Naruto, "It's an opportunity for a few reasons kit. It gives you a reason to journey over there to find out more of where your mother came from for one. The other good reason is that you can see if one of your ideas would work, send the Uchiha and that team you picked for him there. See if he's what you want for DRACO. Besides, if this Gato is in with Kiri you'll want to act now before that cursed village and nation gets a foothold in your flank."

"I see, thank you uncle, all your points are valid. Looks like we get to see where mom came from," Naruto told the fox.

"Stall the bridge builder for a week," Naruto ordered, "He's going to get his escort mission and he's going to have two teams, one Jonin and two Tokobetsu Genin for his companions."

Kakashi looked at the teen for a bit, "Isn't that a bit much? Eight genin and a Jonin?" he asked.

"No, it's easily explained, Team Nine will be the ones that will take the mission, Sasuke and his team are going to get training and experience from the senior team," Naruto answered.

"What about us?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we never got our honeymoon when Hokage-jii married us did we? Since our friends are going that way we decided to go along especially since Wave is supposedly where my mother's family is from."

"That...that actually makes sense my beloved Baka," Sakura told her husband making him pout.

"Well, now that's sorted out what equipment are you two taking?" Tsunade asked dreading the answer.

"Basic loadout, eight days worth of uniforms, some civilian clothing, hygiene kit and extra socks. First aid kit for me, trauma kit for Sakura along with weapons and ammo. The others will carry the same but the their medics will just carry the basic medical kits, no use in wearing them out on their first trip outside the walls."

"I'm also taking our underwater gear in a scroll. We may have to do a recce on those packet freighters and I want to be unseen when it happens. We'll use radios to keep in contact with not only each other but Ero-jijii as well. Between all that's going we should be able to handle anything that comes up," Naruto assured his grandparents and others in the room, Kakashi especially. The one eyed ninja worried about his adopted son even more so at this moment when some of the history of Whirlpool was revealed.

"Naruto, you're not planning to stage a coup or something to reclaim your country are you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at the man and shot him a wide smile, one of his real ones, "No pops, I'm taking what is needed for this job, the man wants protection from bandits while transiting to Wave and then continue to protect him until the bridge is built. That we have Kiri ships and possibly citizens there is nothing to worry about. If their businesses and enterprises are legitimate then no problem. With the radios we can call for help or ask advice from you guys. And to tell you the truth, Sakura and I do need a honeymoon, we never had one the first time around either and we've been too busy since we've been back here."

At that Tsunade dismissed the group since they had a week to plan the final details of the mission. The next day Team Nine along with Sasuke, Ami and Sai were pulled from advanced training and told to report to training ground seven. On arrival they were joined by Kakashi, Gai and the two Tokobetsu Genin. Naruto motioned everyone over to a cluster of benches under the shade and began his briefing.

"Yesterday afternoon I was given a C rank mission for an escort and protection detail for assignment. Normally this would be handed to one team, Team Nine to be exact. However, intelligence on the destination of the one asking for the escort revealed involvement by by a Kiri corporation that seems to be acting against their host country. That country is Wave, it is also the last recognized uncontested holding of my clan."

Naruto let that sink in, everyone in the class knew that not only was Naruto the Hokage, in waiting or not, but also the last of the Royal Uzumaki line. He was the Lord of Whirlpool and the last of his lands and people were threatened. Realizing that Sasuke and Lee sat up while Sai began to make notes in his sketch book. Tenten and Ami both gasped and while Neji tried not to show emotion the corners of his mouth had turned down.

"Now, before you speculate too much, this will be conducted as the mission states. The reason Sasuke and the others are here is because they will be piggy backing Team Nine to gain experience under the guidance of a more senior team. Team Nine will be going on to the Chunin Exams later this year and this will give them experience leading a mission. Kakashi will act as an instructor and adviser, sorry Gai but I need you to stay here to advise the new senseis and your team needs to get used to working under other Jonins."

"I understand my youthfull leader, my team will not let you down," the man replied while giving Naruto his classic 'good guy' pose.

"I'm sure they will. Now, Sakura and I are going along but for us it's a working vacation, we didn't get the chance a few months ago so we're taking our honeymoon during the mission's duration. That's the official version, unofficially, we're to supply back up and act as a force multiplier. Our training and experience are at your disposal. Now we have a week to get ready so let's begin," Saying that Naruto and Sakura began what was the first Hell Week teams from DRACO endured.

At week's end the two teams plus sensei stood in front of Tsunade's desk while Naruto and Sakura stood to the side. Your mission is escort and protection. Normally I would not issue a C rank such as this to a new genin team, however, since Team Nine has experience in escorts I will allow Provisional Genin Team 1 to accompany Team nine so they can gain experience in the field. Team Nine, have you chosen a mission leader?"

"Yes my lady," Neji answered, "My teammates have chosen me as leader. Uchiha Sasuke will act as assistant team leader while Rokobungi Ami acts as primary medic for the mission as I will be busy with other duties."

Tsunade looked at the young man before answering, "Very well. Now, it's my understanding that my grandson and his wife are taking their honeymoon at your destination. That being the case unofficially they are to aid your mission as much as they can. They are also to gather intelligence as to what is going on in Wave. Far too long have we ignored activity in our backyard as we concentrated on the other major villages and countries."

Naruto then stood up and began speaking to the assembled ninjas, "This mission is very important, it gives us a chance to gain access to a country that is on friendly terms with us but has over the couple of years began closing itself off. While Sakura and I are with you I will be running the mission, Neji, you will still have operational control of your teams. Sakura is my number two and will provide medical support if injuries are serious. Going in Sakura and I will be role playing so as to not let anyone watching know our true potential. When the client gets here I'll be in idiot mode and Sakura will be fan girling over me..."

"I thought you were already in idiot mode dope," came Sasuke's remark followed by a grin.

"Fuck you Uchiha, remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because I'm one of the few that actually likes you? Really Naruto, just be yourself, you're actually annoying without the acting," came the reply drawing laughter from the others.

"Anyway, as I was saying, for the sake of the mission Sakura and I are honeymooners that are tagging along with our friends. Now, after much thought, debate and arguments," with that Naruto shot a look at his grandparents and mentors, "Sakura and I decided to release firearms to Sasuke, Ami and Tenten as they are the ones we feel have the restraint not to go for them first. Unless we are overwhelmed or out classed we stick to traditional weapons and methods only. Only I or Sakura can authorize weapons free, everyone understand?"

Hearing a chorus of 'hai's' the teen continued, "If confronted by bandits terminate with prejudice, missing nin's we are to try and take alive. I have my reasons, one of which is fresh intel from a new source and the possibility of turning them to work for us, understand?"

Another round of hai's and Naruto turned to Tsunade, "I've nothing else, we await your orders."

Tsunade smiled at her grandson, for all of his antics when it came to his job he was all business, "Other than listen to your leaders and stay safe I've nothing to add. Okay Shizune, bring him in."

As the door opened a man that looked like he was in his fifties walked in. He had grey hair and beard and his skin was deeply tanned. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, tan trousers and sandals while around his neck was a towel. As he walked in the group caught the scent of cheap sake, as they turned to glare at Tsunade she just glared back and pointed to the bottle in the old mans hand.

As he stopped the man adjusted his glasses before he spoke up, "I paid to be escorted by ninjas, not an outing from the local daycare. Well, the girls look like they know what they're doing, especially the one with the long black hair."

At that Neji lunged towards the man, "Neji, please don't kill the client, it's bad for business," was all Kakashi said as he held the incensed Hyuga by his collar " At least wait until the check clears."

Not caring that he insulted the people charged with protecting him the man continued to speak, "I'm Tazuna the bridge builder. I need protection while I return home and complete my latest project. I'm ready to leave whenever you all are."

Nodding Tsunade turned to the man, "Very well, you may leave as soon as we are done here. I have one thing to tell you, my grandson over there is going along with the group. He and the girl next to him recently got married, it was a contract between clans if you're wondering. Anyway, they're going to tag along as they plan on honeymooning in Wave, his mother was from Whirlpool and he wants to go there to connect with his family homeland. They're not part of the mission per se, but they do have permission to act in support of the others. I hope that's okay with you."

"That's fine so long as I'm not paying for them as well," Tazuna replied before he turned to Naruto and Sakura, "So, family from Whirlpool huh? What's the name?"

Naruto looked the man in the eye and answered, "Uzumaki Naruto and my wife Sakura," as he said his name Tazuna paled, "Yo, old man, I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's just been a long time since I heard that name," Tazuna answered. The man was still looking at Naruto when he noticed the features the boy shared with the royal family, the shape of his face and set of his eyes especially. To the man there was no doubt, the royal line still lived, Tazuna thought to himself.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and turned to his wife, "Well, now that everyone's been introduced I guess it's time to go then," kissing Sakura to keep up the rouse he led her out the door.

In his mind the wheels were turning. That man knew something about his family and bloodline, his obvious shock at hearing the Uzumaki name was proof. But what did he know? Was he one of the traitors that allowed Uzu's enemies in? Or was he someone of importance, a lost uncle or cousin perhaps. At the very least a retainer of some importance. Putting these thoughts to the back of his mind Naruto took Sakura's hand and began to concentrate on the mission.

Tazuna looked at his escorts, unlike most ninja, genin especially, that dressed as they pleased, these dressed as one. The clothing was a pattern of greens, black and brown with their pant legs appearing to be tucked into their boots. All of them moved with purpose, even the newlyweds. They also had the look of experienced warriors no matter how hard they tried to hide it. Tazuna was worried, he had lied as to the danger he was facing and because of it possibly the last royal, his Daimeyo, was now in danger.

Naruto walked alongside Sakura with his hands on the back of his head. As they strolled along Sakura asked the old man a question, "Tazuna-san, doesn't Wave have shinobi or a hidden village?"

"We...used to young lady, we used to have a very fine hidden village," he replied, his voice catching slightly.

"Used to? What happened?"

Tazuna looked her in the eye before he answered, "Kiri happened, them along with Kumo and Iwa managed to bribe a member of one of the Uzumaki branch houses to betray his village and clan. The only justice that night saw was that the traitor was killed by his masters. Once a traitor always a traitor, if he turned on his home, what would stop him from turning on his new master?"

"I see. Did you say Uzumaki branch house?" Sakura asked. Before she could get her answer she and Naruto noticed a puddle in the dusty road about sixty meters away.

Neji noticed the puddle too, it was too obvious since it had been some time since it had rained last. The genjutsu might have worked in a wetter climate but not in the middle of a dry roadway. Naruto caught Neji's eye and signed to him to allow the group to pass the puddle by, the blonde was planning something.

As the teams walked past they continued as if oblivious to the danger with Tazuna in their midst, same with the so called Jonin who was reading from an orange covered book. Last came a young couple that were holding hands acting as if this was just a walk in one of the parks their village boasted. What nobody noticed was Naruto had removed one of his favorite 'toys' from Sakura's backpack.

Pulling the pin on the Thnderflash grenade Naruto held the spoon down in his fist. Walking next to the puddle the teen called out, "Oi! Hold this for me will ya?" as he dropped the device into the 'puddle'.

The grenade went off with a series of fierce BANGS! While a flash that was brighter than five suns dazzled the eyes of the two assailants that rose from the puddle. Their eyesight impaired by the flash as well as the ringing in their ears caused their throw of a poison coated barbed chain to miss it's mark and Kakashi shushinned out of reach. Naruto attacked the smaller of the two men as Sasuke and Lee rushed to support. All the while Neji was calling out orders to the others to surround and protect the bridge builder.

Finding the chain hindering their movements the two men disconnected it from their wrists. Now freed up they rushed into a fight with both Naruto and Sasuke while Lee began to look for an opening. Naruto began to fight hand to hand and was getting the advantage before he slipped and as he put his hand up to guard his face and counter his opponents moves he felt the ripping of his flesh as a poisoned barb dug into the back of his hand.

As Sakura rushed to his aid she heard a roar of fire as Sasuke spat the largest fireball he'd ever made. 'Something father would have been proud of,' he thought as he charged his stunned and slightly charred opponent. Ducking under the swinging chain the dark eyed teen threw a kunai that caught the chain by one of the links and pinned it to a tree.

Naruto at the same time had pushed Sakura out of the way as he drew his katana and made a slash at his attacker making the man jump back. Concentrating he pushed wind into his blade without a word, taking his own words into account from one of his lectures, " _It should be everyone's goal to perform any jutsu or technique without hand signs or calling out the names of your moves. Remember, doing that will give your foe advanced warning as to what you're planning and if he's more experienced be able to counter your move. Flashy jutsus and yelling their names belong in movies, manga and bad anime."_

Using his element he lengthened the blade and made another slash, this time removing the man's gauntlet from his hand. As his foe stood and looked at his now bare hand Lee rushed in and a well placed elbow to the neck dropped the man with no problems. Seeing the other guy go down Sakura now rushed to Naruto and began to treat his wound.

The sounds of battle were still heard as Sasuke still battled the man's partner. Naruto looked over to see Sai moving to back up his teammate, the boy drawing a pair of tigers and then using chakra bringing them to life. Commanding them to flank their foe Sai had managed to split the man's attention giving Sasuke an opening. Seizing it the Uchiha clan head charged in and delivered a solid blow to his opponents solar plexus causing the man to fall to his knees gasping for breath.

As Sakura tended to Naruto's injury Ami began to look over first Sasuke and next Sai. Kakashi called for a report and Neji began to deliver it stating that the client was safe and unharmed and only Naruto was injured. Nodding to the teen Kakashi walked over to the bridge builder, "We need to talk. Don't bullshit me either, my team just got ambushed and that in of itself is unusual since there's no one aside from me in the village that's made a name for themselves. So, since missing nins don't normally go after unknown genin as the bounty for one is next to nothing and these are chunin rank so they're not stupid enough to be after me. That leaves you, the bridge builder. Why are missing nins after you?"

Tazuna moved his jaw a couple of times before telling Kakashi and the others how Wave was under the heel of a tyrant named Gato. How the man had bought up all the warehouses in the town, even forcing long time owners to sell lest the meet an unfortunate 'accident'. He told of Gato exporting almost all the food the country produced while his newly acquired stores and markets charged five times the amount goods sold before the petty tyrant arrived.

His bridge, Tazuna explained, was the country's hope. It was a sign that they still fought their oppression. Should Tazuna fail to complete the bridge or die before it happens the country of Wave would go the way the rest of Whirlpool had, into oblivion.

When Tazuna was finished Kakashi was frowning under his mask. Kushina, Naruto's mother, had been a second mother to him. He had accompanied her and Minato to Wave several times before they passed and he could remember how beautiful the beaches and surrounding forests were. How colorful and exciting the markets were and how many exotic items could be found. Now it was becoming a wasteland because of a single man's greed. He knew he had to make a decision.

"Tazuna, because of the true nature of this mission I need to get permission and new parameters from my Hokage," the Jonin told his client.

Tazuna sputtered in shock, that meant returning to Konoha and losing a day of travel, "Is that really necessary" I mean to lose a day to travel back to ask that lady..."

"I see you've mistaken Lady Tsunade as the Hokage, it's a common misconception. The truth is she's not the Hokage, she's his regent until the young man is old enough to claim his titles," Kakashi told the old man.

"Titles? This young man must be someone important to your village then, who is he?"

A single eye looked at Tazuna with such intensity the man felt real fear for the first time in ages. "Before I tell you that, what is your feelings of the royal Uzumaki line?"

"They were our protectors, our leaders. They ruled over their realm with fairness and oversaw the prosperity of not only Wave, but all that they commanded. It's said that one still lives, that's enough to give us the hope and determination to resist Gato. It also gives the last of their retainers the reason to preserve their now desecrated compound."

"Retainers like you?" Kakashi asked taking Tazuna again by surprise.

"Yes, dammit, even broken down drunks like me. I was the chief engineer for the Uzumaki clan and an officer in their militia. I oversaw the defenses that were built to protect them and that damn traitor that let the invaders in, he destroyed more than my work. He destroyed my reputation, my position. That bastard destroyed my Lord and his family."

"No," a new voice spoke up, "Your lord still lives, the royal Uzumaki line is still viable. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is resting from having the poison extracted from him however, my husband gives you this order, continue the mission with a new objective. We are to gather as much intelligence as we can before we plan our next move. We will also eliminate of Gato's hired thugs that he uses as enforcers. Naruto and I will continue into the town, set up a base of operations and use foxes as force multipliers and plan for our next move."

Tazuna looked at the five foot tall pink haired kunoichi, "And what is your next move, young lady?"

Sakura looked at the man with a fire in her eyes, "Liberate my husband's land or course, we liberate Wave."

 **A/N;**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating but between real life issues with my health along with my daughters and having a slight writers block it took me a little longer to get this out. The other more important reason was that as soon as I was finished with this chapter the next began to manifest so I decided to finish the next chapter and post the two in quick succession. That said look for the next update within the next 24-48 hours as I still have to polish it up a bit before it posts.**

 **This story as of this morning, 30OCT16, now has 113 follows and 92 favorites. Along with close to 114,000 views this is my most successful story yet. I hop to break 100 favorites with the next few chapters so please if you like it hit those buttons. As to Reviews, 37 may not seem like much but all of them have been positive and supportive so each one is worth their weight in gold. If you like this story, if you don't like this story, post a review. I also welcome PMs if you have something to say in private, just remember to have a sound argument to back any criticism you have. If you see something that could be improved let me know, as I've said in the preface, I reserve the right to go back to a posted chapter at any time to make changes necessary to the life and continuity of the story. Guest comments are reviewed before they are cleared to post so if you want to call me a loser virgin and tell me to kill myself, your comment will die a cold and lonely death. You know who you are, so just log in and say it to me, basement dweller.**

 **So, Tazuna is one of Naruto's clan's retainers, didn't see that coming. More of his background will be revealed in the next chapter. The Deamon Brothers will live although they're now prisoners of Konoha and the village is in mo hurry to send them back to Mist. What will be the fate of Zabuza now? While I have made Naruto more mature in some ways, he's still an idiot in others so in some ways he's not as OOC as some fear. Naruto and Sakura in this story have already grown up once in case someone forgets, they are not as they are in canon but some of their traits that make them who they are are still there.  
**

 **As to the cadences Sakura sings while the unit marches, the first one, Yellow Bird, was one I learned as a Seaman Recruit assigned to CO156 RTC San Diego in 1978. It's the only one I've remembered over the years that I actually marched to. The others were changed to fit the stories, one is from the movie Boys In Company C that starred a young R Lee Ermy and the other, the Jodie song, was sent to me by a one of my adopted sons that was in the Army and made a combat tour to Iraq in the mid 2000's. I have others but they're so off color that even I blushed reading them.**

 **More reveals next chapter and why does Tenten have a latex body suit in her pack up? All that and maybe more fan service...nah, not even a Key lime pie, but those are coming. Along with Naruto and Sakura.**


	12. Chp 10 The Only Easy Day

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 11

The Only Easy Day...

Previously on Tip Of The Spear...

" _Tazuna, because of the true nature of this mission I need to get permission and new parameters from my Hokage," the Jonin told his client._

 _Tazuna sputtered in shock, that meant returning to Konoha and losing a day of travel, "Is that really necessary" I mean to lose a day to travel back to ask that lady..."_

" _I see you've mistaken Lady Tsunade as the Hokage, it's a common misconception. The truth is she's not the Hokage, she's his regent until the young man is old enough to claim his titles," Kakashi told the old man._

" _Titles? This young man must be someone important to your village then, who is he?"_

 _A single eye looked at Tazuna with such intensity the man felt real fear for the first time in ages. "Before I tell you that, what is your feelings of the royal Uzumaki line?"_

" _They were our protectors, our leaders. They ruled over their realm with fairness and oversaw the prosperity of not only Wave, but all that they commanded. It's said that one still lives, that's enough to give us the hope and determination to resist Gato. It also gives the last of their retainers the reason to preserve their now desecrated compound."_

" _Retainers like you?" Kakashi asked taking Tazuna again by surprise._

" _Yes, dammit, even broken down drunks like me. I was the chief engineer for the Uzumaki clan. I oversaw the defenses that were built to protect them and that damn traitor that let the invaders in, he destroyed more than my work. He destroyed my reputation, my position. That bastard destroyed my Lord and his family."_

" _No," a new voice spoke up, "Your lord still lives, the royal Uzumaki line is still viable. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto is resting from having the poison extracted from him however, my husband gives you this order, continue the mission with a new objective. We will gather as much intelligence as we can as we plan our next move."_

 _Tazuna looked at the five foot tall pink haired kunoichi, "And what is your next move, young lady?"_

 _Sakura looked at the man with a fire in her eyes, "Liberate my husband's land or course, we liberate Wave."_

The next morning saw a flurry of activity as the teams broke camp and headed for the coast to secure transportation to Wave. Tazuna was, surprisingly, sober with no sign of his seemingly ever present sake bottle. The old man now walked with a purpose, he had spent part of the evening telling Naruto about the ruling class of Uzu. In that one session the teen had learned more about his maternal side of his family and their homeland than he had in both of his lifetimes.

By mid day they were at a small hamlet near the shore. Tazuna began to look around before he spotted the familiar face of one of his long time friends, a fellow retainer. As he approached the man looked annoyance marring his face,

"You're late, one more day and you'd be swimming home. These the ninja you hired?" came the gruff voice.

"I ran into a delay as Konoha decided to take the job. In the end their Hokage sent not one team but two with an extra pair that are to provide support," Tazuna explained, "I also have very important news, wonderful news."

"Oh? And what is this news you have my old friend?"

"The rumors are true, the royal line lives. He's returning to his lands."

"Really now, and how do you know that? Spent the monies we trusted you with on fortune tellers? Kami, it's barely mid day and you're already drunk," came the reply, obviously not believed.

Before the man could say anything else a voice cut into his remarks, "What he says is true, your lord is alive and is planning to rid Wave of the blight that's Gato."

"Bah! Stuff and nonsense! The royal line died almost fifteen years ago when the fox ran rampant in Konoha. What would a kid like you know about our royal family anyway?"

"Because I was born almost fifteen years ago on the day the fox ran loose. Because my mother died on the day of my birth," at this bright azure eyes locked on the doubters own, "Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, son Uzumaki Kushina, princess of the Whirlpool. Because I'm the last prince of my lands."

Tazuna looked at his friend as the man dropped to his knee and bowed his head, "After you drop us off get word to the rest, they are to be ready for action but they are not to make any moves yet. Lord Uzumaki is going to infiltrate the village proper and gather intelligence along with his wife,"

"Go to your brother's inn and alert him to have a secure room for two guests of high importance. They'll be a rich young couple that are on their honeymoon. Is this understood?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes sir," the man answered before turning to the young blonde teen, "I'm Akio, I was a captain in your grandfather's navy. I and my ship were away on a mission when the village and nation fell. My crew and our passengers made our way to Wave once we got word of the fatal event. All have sworn to remain fit in the event that our lord returned. I and my men and passengers are at your service."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "It seems Tazuna-san that you're more than an engineer and simple bridge builder. Care to tell me your real position in my family's court?"

Heaving a great sigh Tazuna spoke, "You're right I was more, I was one of the youngest officers in your grandfather's court. My mission at the time of the fall was to lead a special forces team into Kiri to commit sabotage and eliminate key figures in that land. At the same time make it seem as if Cloud was behind it all. And no, before you ask, none of us were ninjas, just simple and well trained soldiers."

Naruto looked up at the mention of navy and special forces, looking at the two old men he laughed, "It seems that we have more in common that it appears. Sakura and I fought and trained with a navy on a continent worlds away from here it seems. We were taken from our village for our safety and our guardian and sensei had us trained by that nation."

"I was in that navy's special forces as was my wife. We returned to Konoha once we received word that it was safe to do so. Once this is over we'll need to sit down and swap stories. So tell me where will my bride and I find this inn you're wanting us to stay in?"

With that the men began to give Naruto the information he needed before mentioning the fact that their were too many people for the boat Akio had brought. Naruto told them not to worry and he walked off into the hamlet's market place. Soon he returned with a man a few years older that himself. As they passed the group by the man walked to the piers and pointed out a medium sized vessel.

The vessel was a fishing boat that had seen better days. Apparently Gato had been driving off Fire country's fishing boats even though the boats were in Fire's territorial waters, another crime against the businessman. It was sea worthy considering the distance from their location to Wave was just over fifteen miles, while the bridge was being built at a spot only two miles wide.

The reason they had to traverse the longer distance was the Gato's men and patrol boats were very heavy in the narrow strait looking for smugglers and people trying to flee the country without using one of the tyrant's ferries. Naruto put Sasuke and his team along with Sakura in the boat he had just bought. The rest rode in Akio's smaller vessel.

The two boats started their motors and set off for the island in the distance. As soon as they were about a mile and a half from shore the engines were shut off and oars broken out. Normally Naruto would have acted to his SEAL training and continued under power and beached the boat. However, because of the brief Akio had given him it was decided to use a stealth approach, the fog that was beginning to form offshore was also a factor of the plan.

It was getting close to dusk as the boats reached the shore. Naruto created several shadow clones and had them return the boat to the hamlet and hide the vessel. Once done they were to relieve the clones guarding the Daemon Brothers and take the men back to Konoha and have them locked up until their original returned.

Making their way inland about a mile or so into a very heavily wooded area the party found an area to make camp. Naruto made a familiar hand sign and ten clones popped into view while Sakura summoned a squad of twenty foxes of differing sizes. As the two groups stood before the couple they were given their orders, patrol an area from the edge of the camp out to 2500 meters. Anyone or anything entering that zone would be shadowed, classified as friend or foe and if necessary, attacked and disposed of.

Turning to the bridge builder Naruto began to speak to him, "Okay, we're in your backyard, how far not only to your house but the town proper?"

"About half a days walk, if I were younger not even that. I don't mean to pry but all of your mothers side of the family had red hair and varying shades of eye color but I never met a blonde haired, blue eyed Uzumaki before," the old man observed.

Naruto smiled at the man while rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah about that, funny thing, I get my looks from my father, Minato Namekazi. Everyone says my personality, love of pranks and ramen come from my mother. Too bad the rest of the clan were scattered."

"Once things settle there may be a way to find your family," Tazuna told the teen, "There is a seal array in one of the buildings in the clan compound that updates continually, both births and deaths. No one has been inside since the fall, but I'm positive that you'll find at least a few of them."

"If the clan buildings are all sealed how to you propose I make entry?"

"The locking seals are keyed to the blood of the royal line. If you're who you say you are the doors will open for you. Now, it's getting late and I've kept you from her ladyship for too long. Get some rest my lord, the marrow is not long in coming." With that the old man entered his tent and turned in.

Naruto did the same and lay down next to Sakura in their two man sleeping bag. Feeling his warmth next to her the girl curled into his body as his arms wrapped around her. Taking in the scent of her hair and relishing in the aroma of her sweat mixed with now faint traces of strawberry scented shampoo, Naruto let himself relax completely. As he relaxed he heard a contented sigh come from Sakura.

"Koi?" she softy called out, "We need to talk," hearing those words come from his lovers mouth froze his blood. It was a reaction common to all men, that small phrase could mean anything but it was seldom good news.

Trying to speak as his mouth became dry as a desert, Naruto managed to barely croak out, "About what my love?"

Sakura noted her lover's heart had begun to race and his skin felt clammy, she cursed herself for accidentally using the precursor phrase that usually signaled end of a relationship. Once again sighing she decided to push on, but first she rolled around in their sleeping bag so she could face him. Kissing him on the lips she continued,

"I'm ready, well not tonight in a tent, but I'm ready. Naruto, when we get to that inn I want us to forget about the mission until the next day, alright?"

Naruto looked confused at her words, "Why do you want to delay the mission? It makes no sense."

"It does if you think about it, we're supposed to be on our honeymoon. What do newlyweds do after they settle into their hotel room?" she asked.

Naruto thought for a second before his eyes widened in surprise and anticipation, "I see, you're ready for...are you sure? Remember how it hurt last time and you were almost a year older than you are right now."

"I'm sure love, this time I've been preparing myself for you, I...ummm, how should I put this? I may have bought a couple of personal pleasure devices to help me get used to large items. Don't worry, I was careful so everything is still intact, just like last time."

"I see, well, since you've put so much thought and effort in making our alone time on this trip memorable I'd be a fool to say no. Okay, once we get our room no mission until the next day, happy?

"Very, Sakura replied as she kissed her husband, smiling as she did, "Your the best lover I've ever had."

Naruto laughed at that, "I'm the only lover you've had. Good night my bride, I love you."

Sakura made no reply as she was already asleep, the smile still on her face. Naruto once again relaxed and after releasing a deep breath he entered a deep sleep.

The couple rose early the next morning and Naruto received his clones report. Nothing of note during the night and one of the foxes and a clone had tracked down and hunted a small buck. The deer would provide enough meat for part of the mission to supplement the rations they had packed. What was funny that morning was watching Ami and Sasuke learn to dress the animal.

Naruto and Sakura had grown up in a country that had a 'gun culture' and part of that culture was hunting. Kurama's minions, especially the offspring of daemon and human unions, had in some ways 'gone native', indulging in many aspects of the country they were in. So, when Naruto and Sakura joined the family it was only natural for them to learn to hunt as well. Over the years both had become master hunters with both rifle, pistol, bow and crossbow.

Therefore this morning was instruction time as the clones dragged in the seven point buck, arrow still in it's neck. Asking how many of the group didn't know how to hunt with Ami and her boyfriend raising their hands. Sai had learned to hunt during the academy's survival training offered during vacation breaks. Ami, because of her civilian upbringing, refused to take the course having never taken being a ninja seriously until Naruto and Sakura arrived on the scene.

Sasuke didn't take the course because the village catered to his every need. The council never thought beyond the boys education and even then they had short changed him by telling him he didn't need certain classes, someone else would do the hunting for him. That was well and good for missions that went off without a hitch, what about the ones that go wrong? What would Sasuke do if he was the only one functioning? The team would most likely die or be captured because they would be hungry and injured. This was another eye opener for the boy.

Now, the pair of Genin stood, watched and helped skin and gut the animal even though they both felt like puking more than once. Naruto and Sakura were good teachers though and figured one or two more kills like this and those two would be able, with Sai's help, to provide for themselves. Carefully cutting the animal into it's various parts Naruto would hand them to Sakura who would place them into assorted sealing scrolls. Once done the genin teams were given them with the instructions to share them with whoever houses them. With that the party set out on the last leg of their journey.

As they got closer to the town Naruto began acting like an idiot and Sakura his fan girl wife. At the halfway point a noise and sudden movement caught the blonde off guard. Quickly throwing a kunai into the scrub near the roadside Naruto rubbed the back of his head as if to say "sorry". Sasuke however went to investigate and found a frightened white rabbit just under where the knife had hit.

Puzzled he held the animal up for all too see. Kakashi's eye widened in shock as he realized the implications of a snow rabbit this time of year. Yelling for everyone to drop the Jonin tackled their client taking the old man to the ground as a silver blur passed over head. Looking to where the blur stopped the party was surprised to see a man standing on a sword that looked like a butcher knife on steroids.

The man was a different story, wearing grey striped pants, no shirt and a mask covering his lower face, he stood on the embedded blade. Stepping off he pulled the sword free as he laughed, "Sorry for scaring you and your kids like that, it's just that I love a grand entrance."

"No problem, it's not everyday that one see's such overconfidence," Kakashi replied before he turned to his team, "Nine and One protect the client, Naruto, Sakura, give me room and stay out of this fight. This man is out of your league."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," was Naruto's reply as he began looking for an opening as was Sakura.

"Ahh, Kakashi the Copy Cat, it's an honor to meet someone of your reputation. Tell me, what did you do to piss off your boss? You must have done something wrong to be saddled by this many kids."

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist, it's not often that I meet someone like you in the middle of nowhere. You get lost on the road of life as well?"

"No, actually I'm here to meet someone, that old man you have with you as a matter of fact. Hand him over and I'll let you and the others walk away with your lives. That man means a lot of money for me."

Kakashi gave the man one of his eye smiles, "Sorry, but I can't do that, bad for business and all. You understand, it's a matter of professional pride."

Zabuza shook his head, "Sadly I understand, no way of talking you into handing the guy over then?"

"Sorry, it would make my Hokage very cross with me. I really don't want to be looking over my shoulder waiting for him to strike. It looks like we have a stalemate then. Just to let you know, this is nothing personal, it's only business," Kakashi replied as he exposed his Sharingan since he wanted to be done as fast as possible.

Zabuza grinned under his mask, "So, the infamous Sharingan, nice to see you treat me as the threat and danger to you that I am. Well, as nice as it was to meet you I guess I'm going to have to kill you and your brats now."

With that the man flew through hand signs and a thick chakra infused mist formed blocking out all visibility. Neji tried to use his byakugan but it was useless, all he saw was the bright glow of chakra everywhere. Sasuke in the mean time shook in frustration, Kakashi, someone who's not a member of his clan, possessed his family's bloodline while he still had yet to activate his own.

Suddenly from nowhere and everywhere came the voice of their foe, "Heart, lungs, liver, jugular or clavicle, there are many places to cut or stab on a body. Where should I start with you little brats?"

As those words were spoken the mist cleared as Zabuza popped up in there midst. Sasuke jumped forward placing himself between the ninja and Tazuna. Remembering that Naruto had given permission to use his firearms Sasuke grabbed the pistol grip on his M4 and thrust it forward on it's sling. As he pushed forward his thumb flicked the weapons safety to burst.

The discharge of three 5.56mm rounds was deafening in the mist, the water droplets amplifying the already loud sounds. Zabuza's face showed surprise at the sounds as the burst hit him in the chest. As he smiled at his success Sasuke's face fell in shock as the man's blood gushing from his chest turned to water before the clone collapsed into a puddle.

The real Zabuza looked at Kakashi is shock and bewilderment, "What the hell Copy Cat? What kind of fucked up jutsu did your brat just use?"

Kakashi said nothing as he blocked a swipe from the other man's sword. As Zabuza tried to overpower Kakashi he overextended himself and was kicked in the face sending the man away and into the water. As Kakashi chased after his foe Naruto and Sakura were angling to the edge of the clearing in order to support their adopted parent.

Both teens weapons were unsealed but they held their fire as their target was moving erratically near Kakashi. Just as they settled into a position to monitor the fight the Genin a bust of gunfire sounded out as Sasuke dispatched the water clone. Once he had done that the black haired teen along with Tenten were cleared by Neji to support Kakashi if able and eliminate any more clones.

At that point both Jonin fighters had jumped apart to take stock of their foe and catch their breath, well, for Kakashi anyway as a huge roiling fireball sped towards man was taken by surprise as there was no warning from the brat, no hand signs and no voicing of the technique. Nothing to give the boy away at all, just a fireball that engulfed the missing nin who screamed in pain before he was able to use a water jutsu to counter and protect himself. Using the resulting steam Zabuza drew Kakashi way from the shore and onto the water.

As they began round two Kakashi was forced to dive below the surface only to be trapped in a sphere of chakra infused water with Zabuza standing on the surface with his hand in contact with the water prison. Zabuza grinned as Kakashi in his panic began to order his team to leave with the client as more water clones appeared and began to charge the group. More shots rang out as Sasuke used his M4 to thin the heard as Tenten sent kunai after kunai to distract and overwhelm the other clones in the area.

"What are you all waiting for? He's too strong for you, take Tazuna and run!" the man yelled to his students.

All of a sudden Naruto's voice cut in over their radios, "Belay that, Continue to guard our client, Sasuke I need you to send more fire that assholes way. I have and idea, put on your gas masks."

As the others did as they were told Lee thought back to the first day the class had been introduced to gas masks and how effective they were...

 _Flashback, two months ago_

The class had returned from lunch to find a strange pouch on their desks. Opening them up the genin all pulled our a strange looking rubber face mask that when Kiba had put it on, resembled a deamon loose from the gates of hell. Naruto and the training cadre walked in with the same pouches attached to the heavy green web pistol belts, called duty belts, all were required to wear.

"Good, I see that you've found your new toys. These masks are designed to protect your lungs, nose mouth and eyes from any form of airborne toxins and harassing agents. For now we'll go over the proper method of donning the mask," the blonde teen told the class as he turned on the video projector.

Two hours later the class found themselves standing in an airtight wooden structure singing at the top over their lungs while wearing their new masks as CS* gas wafted through the room...

 _Hey there, Hi there, Ho there,_

 _You're as welcome as can be_

 _M,I,C...K,E,Y...M,O,U,S,E_

 _Mickey Mouse!_

"Darn Old Duck!" yelled Sakura and Naruto who were their instructors as the Jonin had to undergo this ordeal as well.

 _Mickey Mouse!_

Darn Old Duck!

As the song continued Sakura began to speak, "As you can see, this will protect you from anything harmful that can affect your sight,breathing or nervous system as well as any poisons that can be used. Yeah?"

"Aye Sakura-sensei!" came the reply as the students began paying attention to what the pink haired girl had to say.

"Now, on three you will grab the front of your mask as you were taught. On five you will quickly remove your mask from your face. Don't worry, it's only smoke in this room so you can see how the mask filters out what you breathe," she instructed.

At this Naruto began to count as the two walked down the ranks of students, "One...Two...Three, prepare to remove your masks! Four...Five! Do it! Quickly now, come on we don't have all day! He yelled as he ripped the mask from Kiba's face exposing the slow moving Genin to the effects of the riot control agent.

"Everyone is to take a deep breath, that's right breathe in! If you don't either Sakura or I will make you breathe!" yelled the blonde as his class began to break out in fits of coughing.

"God damn Forehead! My eyes are burning! What's in this smoke?" Ino cried out as she began to feel the effects.

Over in a corner Choji had bent over and was throwing up, the gas induced coughing making him sick to his stomach. That started the chain reaction as others began to puke, not many but enough to serve as object lessons.

"If you have to puke go ahead and puke. No one cares." Sakura yelled from the safety of her mask. Inwardly she was giggling at Ino who looked a sight with swollen red eyes and snot pouring from her nose.

Part of this session was to get the students used to their equipment, it was something the couple had done in boot camp and to treat it as a right of passage. The other reason was to get them to remain calm in stressful and panic inducing situations. As she looked at her watch Sakura saw that ninety seconds had passed and it was time to start getting people outside. At her signal one of Naruto's clones opened the room's doors as she walked up to the first student.

"Tell me your name, date of birth and ninja number," she ordered.

As she received the correct answers the students were allowed to leave only to find Naruto waiting for them. Only this time he was guiding them to a large clear area and checking them for distress while still giving them instructions, "Hold your arms out and move around. Let the agent dissipate, go over to the clearing, Asuna-sensei has a wind jutsu going, that will help get the agent off of you."

That day they learned two things, that mask will save their lives and never trust what is told to you at face value. They had found out that the gas they had been exposed to was one of the more benign agents that could be used on a target. Where Naruto had trained were gasses the could kill either instantly of leave a person dying an agony filled prolonged death. There were other agents that were just made to piss off their target and make life hard for them, tear gas was one. The other was that both Naruto and Sakura were not above lying to their friends in order to get them to lower their guard and comply with their wishes.

 _Flashback Ends_

Sasuke shivered at the memory of that damn gas as he placed his mask on his face and pulled the straps tight. Checking his teammates as the others did likewise for an airtight seal he radioed Naruto that they were ready. Neji was busy getting a spare on the old man so he had allowed Sasuke to take over.

Naruto and Sakura had donned their own masks and now were asking Sasuke to send out the largest fireball he could make and send it to Kakashi's foe. Sasuke grumbled about having to unmask but he obliged and just as the fireball hit it's target Zabuza once again countered with a wall of water. As the Uchiha's jutsu exploded into a cloud of steam Naruto and Sakura both threw grenades into the cloud using the steam to hide their actions from the masked swordsman.

The first hit at the man's feet gaining his attention. As Zabuza stared at the black cylinder the second landed nearby. With a loud bang and a flash of several suns the distraction grenade went off while in the background the genin armed with firearms continued to destroy any water clone that showed it's face. A second or two after the Thunderflash went off Zabuza heard a softer pop and saw smoke mixing with the steam as the cloud drifted towards him.

The man was between a rock and a hard place, his water clones used quite a bit of chakra and they were being destroyed before they could get near his target. At the same time he had to keep in contact with his water prison jutsu in order to contain what he thought was his greatest threat. Now he had no idea what was going on as Kakashi's brats were using jutsu's beyond what a genin should know while the two love birds gave commands and directed the fight on a tactical level not seen in even most Jonins. What he wouldn't give to have them on the rebels side of Mist's revolution he thought.

Now however he began to feel sick to his stomach as he inhaled some of the water vapor tinted greyish white. As the seconds passed and more of the tainted steam was breathed in he started to cough as his eyes stated to burn. As he coughed he began to vomit due to the force of the coughs and in doing so broke contact with the sphere. Zabuza began to panic as he puked non-stop while his eyes watered and burned so much he could barely see. He'd been poisoned and he had even seen it coming. He had no idea how it had been delivered so close, he'd heard no shout of a technique, seen none of the brats make signs with their hands. Come to think about it, none of them had announced anything during the battle, even Kakashi had been quiet on that regard.

Kakashi in the meantime had dove under water and swam upwind for about twenty meters until he surfaced in the cover of a downed tree. Donning his mask he moved to finish off his opponent. As he got closer Zabuza began making signs for a water dragon but Kakashi, was not only faster also had the fact that his foe was weakened by the harassing agent. Zabuza looked up as a dragon made of water slammed him into a tree. The only good thing about it was that whatever it was that made him sick was washed away.

The bad was that Kakashi had jumped beside him with two of his brats, the ones that had not done anything but issue commands. The male was looking at him in a calculating way while the girl was using medical jutsus to heal him before giving him a shot of some kind.

"This will counter the agent you inhaled. You're lucky Momochi-san, an impact like that would have put a normal man in his grave," she told the puzzled man.

Looking at Kakashi and remembering how he seemed to know what he was going to do before he had done so he spoke to the man, "How, did you know what I was going to do? Can you, do you know the future?"

Kakashi nodded his head slowly before he answered, "In a way, and I see death for you if you continue on this path. Let the bridge builder be and leave Gato's employ. My son would like a word with you."

Zabuza was confused, he knew all there was of the Copy Ninja and he knew he had no offspring. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a young teen with blue eyes and golden blonde hair and it all clicked but before the boy could speak the missing nin felt the senbon strike sending him into darkness.

As Naruto and the others sprang into battle stances a masked person landed by the now cooling body of Zabuza Momochi. The person was wearing a kimono and face mask of Kiri's hunter ninja corps. Bowing the hunter spoke,

"I thank you Konoha ninjas for tiring out my target. He's been very hard to take down so I decided to let you do all the work, I'm sorry for that," came a feminine voice from behind the mask.

Before anyone could say anything in return she had gathered Zabuza in her arms and was gone in a shunshin of ice. Naruto stood glaring in her direction of travel and growled. His plans for the man in the trash because of a hunter nin that was to fast and subtle for anyone to realize she was lurking about.

As Neji and the rest walked up Sakura had him check their sensei's chakra level. Upon informing her Kakashi was borderline critical for exhaustion she handed her father in law a soldier pill with another to be taken at dinner time. Before the man could argue Naruto told him that he would be left where he fell if he refused to take the pill. Hearing that threat and knowing his new son would follow through with his threat Kakashi complied and soon the party was moving again.

The party walked another two hours and was rewarded with Tazuna's house sitting in a clearing near the shore. As they entered the house they were met by a lady in her late twenties or early thirties. Tazuna introduced her as his daughter Tsunami. The lady gushed her thanks at their protecting her father and escorting him home. She also noticed the her father was sober, the ever present sake battle was nowhere to be seen.

Her father just evade her questions as he introduced the team that was to look over him until the bridge was built. While he introduced the Jonin and six of the younger ninjas two, a blonde haired boy and and a pink haired girl were left out. Questioning her father the old man looked at her and made her swear to secrecy of the couples name, Uzumaki.

The boy confirmed her question, yes he was Uzushiro's lost and last prince and yes, he was there to begin Wave's liberation. Receiving hugs from the woman the couple ate a meal with their friends and family before leaving for the town proper and the inn they were to stay at.

Naruto and Sakura walked down the dirt road for another two miles before they entered the town. As they walked Naruto grew quieter and quieter until he was shaking in anger. Sakura looked around, it was the Drug Wars and South America all over again. People of all ages were begging for what ever they could get. Women were trying to sell themselves so they could make enough for their family to eat that night.

As the couple entered the main market place the saw that the stalls had very little to offer and what was available was extremely overpriced. While they stopped to look at a stall filled with items bearing the stamp of the Gato corporation Naruto felt his pocket being picked. Reaching back behind himself he grabbed the wrist of the offender. As he turned ready to fight an adult he was shocked to see a young girl about eight years old.

Not wanting to cause a scene the couple and their prisoner left the stall and entered a nearby alley. Under their questions the girl revealed that she was an orphan and she and the other orphans had little choice but to steal or sell their bodies so they could afford to eat. Under Naruto's gaze she admitted that she would sell herself if her target looked like he was kind and not one of Gato's men.

Naruto had her take them to where the other orphans lived. It was a like the homeless camps he and Sakura would see around San Diego while growing up but it was inhabited by just kids. It was then that he had learned that Gato had not only closed the orphanage but had bought the land and building from the town's administration, an administration that supposedly answered to only the Fire lord but the Hokage until the Uzukage and Whirlpool lord returned to power. Sakura was crying as she began to give the children physicals. All of the girls were suffering from one STD or another, the youngest being the one that had tried to steal from Naruto.

At that Naruto was livid, being an orphan and mistreated himself he understood the hardships of living on the streets. Sakura too understood after her parents threw her into the streets. They had stolen and begged to survive in the red light district but thankfully they never had to sell themselves. They had the working girls and madam's to thank for that as the ladies insisted the two be educated and enrolled in some form of school so they had a chance at a future.

The kids in front of Naruto, his responsibility as prince, were suffering because the people left in charge had betrayed their oaths.

Naruto summoned Makoto and Asahina and instructed the foxes to look over the orphans. They were to move them to a safe location on the island and failing that, reverse summon themselves and the kids to Konoha and report to the regent. He next summoned a messenger fox and gave him a message to be taken to Tsunade and Jiraiya. In it he detailed the events of the mission so far, an assassination mission targeting the administrator in charge of Wave and the plight of the orphans and the possibility of them being taken to Konoha for safety. He also informed Tsunade of the mission's new classification and his own mission regarding Gato. While the man was rich and had many powerful people in his pocket, Naruto, as Lord Of Whirlpool and Uzukage as well as Hokage had marked the man for death and since it was a decree recognized by the Fire lord and a few others, nothing could be done to stop it or retaliate without going to war.

Once that was done the couple found the inn they were told to stay at. After registering and being led to their room Naruto collapsed in a chair as his anger at what he's seen still smoldered. Sakura walked over and sat in his lap and began to plant kisses all over his face. Naruto responded with a smile to his wife and began to kiss her back as if his life depended on her love, and according to Kurama and others it did. Sakura was the only person that could coax the boy into reigning in his and Kurama's chakra before it reached critical mass at four tails.

Shortly after his return Naruto and Sakura discovered that the teen could draw on Kurama's power and chakra but there was a limit before the corrosive nature of the red energy began destroying Naruto's body. As the fourth tail manifested the red chakra began to overwhelm Naruto's own blue chakra that acted as a barrier between the red chakra and his flesh. As the red chakra continued to pump out Naruto's skin would first become and an red as if he'd had a borderline second degree sunburn.

As the process continued the flesh would be burned away as if his body had been immersed in acid or quick lime. Soon his tendons and muscles became visible and if the process is not stopped at that point Naruto's body would be consumed with the final result the teens death. Sakura was the only one that could get not only her husbands attention but the foxes as well.

So it was in a rented room of an inn that had seen better days that Sakura held her husband tightly as he let his anger at how his people were mistreated by a man that placed money before the collective good of the community. It was her job as his wife to ensure he felt safe and loved, the loneliness and mistreatment of his first six years of life had left deep mental scars and trauma. Naruto shook at the thought of all those kids without a home having to do anything they could so they and their friends could have enough food to live one more day. For now they were safe, but in the long run others would be in danger should Gato be allowed to live. As the night wore on both teens fell asleep with plans to the next day.

The next morning both got cleaned up and Naruto summoned Kurama's daughter and son in law. Both were large animals almost the size of wolves. The daughter, Amanda, had fur that was blood red with ice blue eyes and in her human form spoke with a Germanic accent. Soren, her husband was a bit lager. In human form he stood nearly six foot six and had dark brown fur and eyes that were the shade of the ocean. Kurama explained that one of his mates, Amanda's mother was from the wolf clan and it had been love at first site, well on his part at least. It had taken time but in the end he had won her heart. The sticking point in the relationship was Helga's father, the head of the wolf clan.

After fighting for his lover's hand, err, paw, Kurama and Franz reached an agreement. Helga was to remain in the wolf realm until a suitable summoner could be found, one that could summon both wolves and foxes, that way the two could be together. Any offspring would be raised by the two clans jointly and would spend equal time in both realms until they were grown. Amanda was the result of the arrangement. Having been raised and taught to speak by her mothers family she had a sultry tone to her voice as Soren was gifted with one that commanded respect.

Both now knelt in front of the two teens until Soren spoke, "Lord Naruto, Lady Sakura, how may we serve you?"

Naruto smiled and replied, "Rise and face us, you are family to us so there's no reason for the formalities." With that he shook the Soren's hand while giving the transformed creature a 'man-hug'. Walking to Amanda he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

"It's been too long Mandy, you should visit. Your father misses you terribly," Naruto lightly scolded.

"He should send for me then if he misses me so," the female shot back as a voice came from behind,

"It's not as easy here as it was on Earth, I can't walk around freely like I did there. If I did Naruto would be still an outcast and denied all that's rightfully his."

Turning around the red haired woman cried out, "Father! I've missed you!" before burying her face into the daemon's chest.

"Just as I have, now's not the time little girl, the Kit has a job for us," Kurama replied as he hugged his daughter.

Naruto and Sakura then told of what they had witnessed in the town and how the orphans were on the streets because of the town administration's greed. The mission for the day was to find out if that was in fact the case. They were to act as Naruto's bodyguard while he visited the town leadership. Most everyone connected to Konoha knew that Naruto was the next Hokage so why lie? Another fox had been summoned and had brought Sai to the room as his ink mice were perfect to listen in on any conversation after the group had left. Before they left Naruto looked at the three daemons,

"Before we go you three will need aliases because I doubt Uncle would like everyone knowing his name and you two," he said pointing at Amanda and Soren, "have names that are very alien in this part of the world."

Soren looked at the teen and nodded in agreement, "So Herr Uzumaki, what names will we use?"

Naruto thought for a minute before answering, "Amanda will answer to Misato, Soren...hmm...Kaji sounds good and for Uncle," the teen sat in deep thought before snapping his fingers with a smile, "I got it, Gendo is a perfect name for Uncle."

Sakura looked at her husband like he'd grown a second head on his shoulders, "Misato, Kaji and Gendo. Really Naruto? That's what you picked? Are you an idiot? That anime sucked!" she yelled as she hit him in the head.

"Hey! Evangelion was an awesome show! Better than that Sailor Goon you watched," he replied as he rubbed his head.

"Sailor Moon you Baka, why do I even try? Remind me why I'm you wife again?" Sakura cried out.

"Because you love me," came the answer, "Now that's all over and done with let's go."

So with the team assembled and briefed they left for the town hall. As they arrived they asked for the office of the head administrator, while the receptionist gave the group directions Naruto saw that she was trying to conceal her nerves. Thanking the girl the group vanished down one of the hallways.

The party soon found the office they were looking for and presented a scroll to the secretary who paled as she read it,

 _By the decree of the Fire Lord and Hokage Regent, the Rokodaime Hokage Koho and Prince Of Uzushiro, Naruto Uzumaki-Namekazi, is hereby ordered to conduct an inspection tour and audit of the town of Nami No Kuni and the Nation of the same name, prior to his installment as Uzukage. You are to cooperate to the fullest with any and all requests by him or members of his party. Failure to do so will be considered treason and the offending party is to be interrogated and put to death._

 _Signed,_

 _Tsunade Senju, Hokage Regent_

 _Daisuke Shimiji, Fire Lord_

The shocked woman led the party into the office as a man sitting in a high backed chair, turned to face the windows, began to speak, "I told you not to interrupt me this morning. I have a lot on my mind today."

"I'm sorry but this can't be helped," the secretary replied as she placed the scroll on his desk, "May I present the returning prince of Uzushiro, Uzumaki Naruto and his party," the lady finished with a smile on her face.

Naruto noted the look the secretary gave him, it was the same as the ones Tazuna and and his friend gave him. Looks of relief that not only the nightmare of Gato is coming to an end but of hope for more protection and representation from Konoha. Placing a neutral look on his face as he strode to the desk before stopping a foot away. Just enough to invade the man's space but not close enough to be disrespectful.

Waiting for the man to turn around Naruto stood at attention as did the others in his party, the henged foxes doing so without prompts. Slowly the chair turned as a man of middle age came into view while Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide. Sai on the other hand was busy with his sketch book drawing ink mice to gather information for later retrieval. As soon as the party had entered the building the quiet teen had been seeding his chakra animals through out the structure. At the end of the day one mouse would gather the day's intelligence take and pass it off to one of the ink cats outside. The cat in turn would seek Naruto and disspell onto a scroll that was a transcript of that days conversations. Sai had made sure to give this man and infestation.

"So, you're here for an inspection of my town huh? Fine, inspect, Ai, you'll place yourself at the disposal of the young prince. Provide him all the courtesies we normally provide to visiting dignitaries. Is that good enough Lord Uzumaki?"

"Yes, it is, _Councilman_ Onodera," Naruto ground out as he recognized one of the members of the old council that were tried for various crimes against him, Sakura and the office of the Hokage.

"If you need anything else just ask. Lady Haruno, a pleasure to see you again. I must say, after what you endured you're a faithful young lady, I had heard rumors of your marrying the young prince but to see that ring. Congratulations."

Sakura decided to play the game, while he never did anything overt, Onodera was suspected of facilitating the acquisition and entry of missing nin and other villages special forces into the village to kill Naruto. It was never proved but with the dissolution of the council he had left the village. Now he was here and suspected of selling not only the orphanage but other properties that belonged to Naruto's clan.

"Thank you Onodera-san. I'm wondering, how did you end up here? You were never mean to me or my husband so I would have thought you'd be seated on the reformed council."

"Ah yes, while I was exonerated the villagers had lost all trust in me so I decided to seek fortunes elsewhere. As it was a friend in the Fire Lords court arranged for me to assume this office. It's not as prestigious as the council of a hidden village but I do what I do for the reward of doing a job well done," the man answered smoothly, "Now, if there's nothing else..."

"Actually Onodera-san I do have a question. Why was Konoha not informed that Gato had moved his operations to Nami No Kuni and that he is illegally occupying my clan's property?" Naruto asked taking the man by surprise.

"I didn't think it was important, Konoha has it's own problems so I didn't wish to add to them."

"So, you admit Gato is a problem? Interesting, and for your information, the man's corporation is based in Kiri. Surely a man with your knowledge of Konoha and Kiri affairs would know that this could be seen a allowing an enemy access to Konoha territory without the Hokages knowledge. Since Konoha is supposed to be protecting this nation, why would you allow an enemy not only of the Leaf but of Uzushiro to set up a base in these lands?" Naruto calmly questioned the administrator who had begun to sweat.

Turning away from the desk Naruto smiled , "Oh well, mistakes are sometimes made, that's why I was sent here. One last thing, please inform Gato that he has a week to vacate the Uzumaki compound or the full might of Konoha will be applied."

With those words Naruto and his party along with their escort left the office. Onodera shook in rage, the damned deamon brat was back to ruin his life once again. Well, this time there's no Hokage or ANBU here to save him, Gato's men are enough to deal with the little bastard and his wife and guards.

Pushing a button on a console mounted on his desk he waited for an answer, speaking into it he signed his death warrant, "Inform Lord Gato we have a problem."

Once outside the administration building Naruto turned to their impromptu tour guide, "Well Ai-san, if you don't mind we'll start with the market district."

"Yes my lord," the woman replied and they began walking towards their destination.

"Ai-san," Sakura began, "I noticed a smile when it was announced the my husband was the returning prince, why is that?"

"Because he'll be the one to remove that man's boot from our throats," she hissed, her voice low as to not alert any of Gato's goons or snitches.

"I see, one last question, how well does administrator Onodera do his job? Is he a good man for the job?"

"Not out here," she replied, "I'll answer your questions once we're in a safe location."

The group inspected the market place and just as the previous day there was little to be had and what was available was over priced. The next stop was the food bank the Uzumaki had set up to help the needy and run by interest on certain investments. Upon arriving the party had found the whole property was now warehouses owned by Gato.

Naruto was livid, "Who authorized the transfer of this property to Gato?"

The secretary looked down, "Onodera, he said it was a waste of resources to spend on people that don't contribute to the country."

"I suppose that was the excuse for selling the orphanage as well?"

"Yes, I tried to talk him out of it but Gato has him bought and paid for. He was a good man until he let that midget into the country. Actually he sent an invitation for Gato to relocate here as the man was looking to move out of Kiri due to their civil war."

Naruto frowned, I see. Ai-san, my guards are going to escort you to your house. Pack you things and family if you have any. They will then take you into protective custody and move you to a safe place. My wife and I know that scumbag of a boss you have. He's going to try and silence you since he's going to assume you've told us the truth. Without you to testify he'll be acquitted, that's what he thinks."

"Actually, because he knew Gato was occupying my clans compound and didn't report Gato setting up shop he's guilty of treason. I've already marked him for death as well as Gato," Naruto told the woman to assure her of how serious he and Sakura were. At that Ai smiled for what seemed to her the first time in years.

After the tour Naruto dismissed Sai he and Sakura returned to the inn. Once in their room Sakura pounced on her husband. Her emerald green eyes shone with desire as she planted kisses on Naruto's face and neck. Not to be outdone the teen began returning the favor making his wife moan with pleasure.

"Koi, I meant what I said the other night, I'm ready for you," she said before claiming his lips for herself.

"You're sure, it's okay? I don't want to hurt you like I did the first time we did this," he replied as he kissed her back.

"Yes love, I'm sure. Remember what I told you the other day? I've been getting the pink flower you love so much prepared, trimmed and into shape. Now, do you remember how to make me shiver?"

Naruto just smiled as he began to unhook the clasps on the front of Sakura's blouse. While their clothing was sturdy and allowed for movement their things were more tailored to look like high end civilian attire. Something a spoiled clan brat would wear, Naruto was in his Doc Martins as was Sakura, he was wearing pair of black cargo trousers and a tightly fitting dark burnt orange muscle shirt. On his head he wore a black wool fisherman's hat that he had picked up from a street vendor during a visit to Naples Italy. Sakura loved that hat and would steal it when ever she could, but today that hat was out of the question.

The pink haired beauty was wearing sheer black hose held up with a garter belt. Over that was a black mid thigh Gothic Lolita skirt that was topped by a white frilled blouse under a blood red bodice that was secured with the hooks Naruto was now working on. Their style fell into several categories, Steam Punk, Goth, or today's choice, Cyber-punk as she was sporting mirrored wrap around sunglasses, studded fingerless gloves and black beret that had been given to her by a Chilean Special Forces trooper that she had saved after the man had been shot. As others had said over the years, for a small girl she was striking in her looks.

Now her Naruto is doing all her could to work her into a frenzy. He had rid her of her blouse and bodice, due to her small and compact bust she had no need for a bra, and was suckling on her left breast like a hungry child drawing a growl from his lover, "Oh yessssss, right there love, more...ha...harder, Kami, you're so good at that! Right there Naruto, lower, I want you to eat me, please, you do it so goo...gooooddd," the girl was breathlessly imploring her lover to please her as soon as she had helped him shed his clothes.

In no time Sakura was writhing in in pleasurable agony as Naruto lapped at her lower region. The young man enjoyed this part of pleasing his wife, if asked he had no real reason but part of him thought it was because of his enhanced sense of smell and taste. Sakura was unique in those areas. He once in a moment of bragging told his Navy friends that Sakura had a very sweet taste when he got her well and wet. Her fragrance was light and reminded him of her namesake flowers. Speaking of his wife, her breathing was getting ragged at that point,

"Narutooooooo, oh GAWD! Right there babe, lick me there," at that point she was panting like she'd ran to Konoha and back, "Honey, I...I...I'm going to...AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" with that shriek Sakura's body tensed up and became stiff as a plank of wood.

In a moment she regained her faculties, "My Kami, I'm so in love with you. Now on your back mister, it's my turn," she told Naruto as she licked her lips while her eyes sparkled and shown with love and lust.

Naruto nodded giving Sakura one last lingering lick across her clit before he scooted up on the bed and rolled on his back. His wife grinned as she saw her husbands manhood so hard she could hammer nails with it. Taking him into her hands Sakura gave a tentative lick across the head savoring the taste of her husband just as he did her.

Teasing him for a minute the pink haired Kunoichi opened wide as her mouth descended over her husband's member. This was where past experience came to play as she let her memories take over. Slowly she began to bob her head up and down as she swallowed Naruto all the way down to the the base. Holding herself there for a moment she began to raise her head as slow as she could to prolong the pleasure Naruto was feeling.

After five or six minutes of this slow torture Sakura began to speed up her motions. At this point Naruto was beginning to tense up as he felt his orgasm begin to build. As he neared the point of no return he gently placed his hand on Sakura's head stopping he actions,

"Koi, wait a minute, let me cool down before I blow and I'm no good for a half hour," he told his wife, "Lose the skirt but keep the garter belt and stockings, you look so hot in those."

Sakura complied and shed her boots and skirt before laying back on the bed. After a moment to find a comfortable spot with a pillow raising her head and shoulders she smiled at Naruto and spread her legs wide. Naruto took in the sight of his wife laying on the bed so open and exposed as he moved into position above her. For a moment his eyes glazed over before they returned to there lively blue.

"Sakura, Kurama says he's going to sleep so we can enjoy ourselves. He also says you'll be getting your mate mark back but it's been improved. He says he'll explain it later and says for us to make good memories. Are you ready?"

The girl nodded as she looked on her lover and soulmate, "For you I was born ready. I've been waiting a long time for this. Be gentle and make love to me."

Placing himself at her entrance Naruto began to slowly push into Sakura earning a gasp of surprise as his manhood worked it's way in. Sakura felt warmer and wetter that he could remember as the muscles in her pussy began to constrict and relax as he slowly sank into her. As he got the first few inches in he hit Sakura's maidenhead. At this point he stopped and let her adjust to his being inside her. As Sakura relaxed Naruto began to shower light kisses on her face neck and breasts. Pushing himself up on his hands as the pair remained joined Naruto spoke to his wife softly,

"I hate this part, I hate even the thought of putting you in pain but this has to be done, are you ready?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a deep and love filled kiss as her answer, "One fast thrust baby, you'll never hurt me and I've been wanting this since we returned to Konoha. Just hurry up and fuck me like the Sailor you are, make me yours Naruto, make me yourrrrssss!"

As she spoke to her husband Naruto gave one fast and hard thrust bursting through her cherry and for the second time in as many lives claimed his woman once more. As they lay on the bed with Naruto deep inside and not moving Sakura felt his kisses as she adjusted to his size. Unlike the time they were living on Earth the girl was better prepared for what had happened. Giving her love one last deep kiss she nodded her head letting him know it was okay to move. Slowly at first Naruto began to push in and pull out while Sakura kissed his face concentrating on his whiskers.

Doing so drew a cross between a growl and a purr which always made the girl giggle. As her husband sped up his thrusts Sakura began to buck her hips upwards to meet Naruto's movements. At that point he gripped Sakura by the hips and in one swift move rolled them in the bed so she was now on top. Sakura moaned as her second orgasm began to build up and she began to rock and grind her pussy against his pelvis. Sensing this Naruto reached up and grabbed Sakura at the waist and began to move her back and forth at a rapid rate making sure her clit was being dragged across his his pelvic bone just above his cock.

Realizing what her husband was doing as it was one of her favorite things the girl let her self flow with her release and she went for soft whispers of nothing in his ear to moans of ecstasy and shouts of pleasure and joy as she let him know how well he was doing his duties as a husband and lover,

"That's it babe, right there! Oh fuck, deeper baby fuck me deeper! Yeah, fuck me Naruto fuck me hard! Ohhhh gawddd! Oh gawd! Ahhhhhh! Harder, harder baby make me cum for you!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was just as loud answering his wife as she made her demands, "Yeah my vixen, oh yeah. Ssssss... so tight, I love you Sakura, always and forever. Oh geez baby, you're making me get close...aaahhhh shittt!"

"Fuck me Naruto, fuck me, more baby, give me moooorrrrrrrrrrre!" Sakura cried out, "Naruto, I want you to fuck me, fuck my little pussy, Naruto. Baby, fuck my pussy as hard as you can, I'm ready for the mark do it now, make me yours."

At that Sakura climbed off of her husband and got on her hands and knees. Both she and Naruto whined at being separated but the blonde scrambled behind his wife and re-entered her from behind. Now there was nothing to hinder his movements and he began to fuck his wife with hard fast thrusts while with each stroke the head of his dick slammed against her G-spot. With each contact of the sensitive location Sakura screamed and moaned in pleasure and desire.

"Ohhhh, that's it, make me cum, it's been so long since I've felt this good. Don't stop, faster, faster, I'm almost...almos...awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I'm gonna, gonna..."

Hearing his wife in such pleasure Naruto changed the angle of his thrusts to add a little more friction as his own orgasm began to build, "Go ahead baby, go ahead, I'm almost there too. Oh, oh, oh...OHHHH SHIT!"

At that Naruto began to cum as he not only held Sakura tightly to himself but he also leaned forward and sank his teeth into her left shoulder. As he tasted her blood Kurama invaded their privacy just long enough to take Naruto's body over and pump his chakra into the bite. All Sakura felt was two things, the hot and unbelievably comforting Chakra of the fox and the swelling of Naruto's cock as he held it deep against her cervix as he pumped stream after stream of his seed into her. Those two sensations sent the girl over the edge,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Naruto I'm cumming baby I'm cumming! Oh Kami you feel so, so good in me. I...I'm...I'm...NARUTO!"

With that final yell Sakura's eyes rolled into her head as her fifth and final orgasm hit her with the the force of an earthquake. The last time she'd came like that was after he got back from a month long mission in the jungle. In fact that was when her pet Ordnancemen kicked the door to their room open because they thought Sakura was being either tortured or killed the way she was screaming.

As Sakura let herself sink into the mattress of their bed Naruto collapsed on top of her. His attention was drawn to the mate mark that he, via Kurama, had once again placed on her shoulder. Like the last time it had taken the shape of a pink nine tailed fox with it's tails fanned out behind it. It looked like it always had but this time it was encircled by a ring of what looked to be runic letters. He'd have to ask about that change later, for now all Naruto wanted to do was cuddle and relax with his wife.

That simple pleasure was denied him however as there was frantically knocking on the door to their room. Naruto heard Kurama laughing as he grabbed a robe and threw it on, "Oi, what's so funny?" he asked the fox.

"You two, whoever is out there has been knocking for a good ten minutes and guess what Kit?" Kurama asked with mirth in his voice.

"What?"

"They started knocking just as you two went into your final orgasm, hah hah hah!"

Naruto just froze, "Shit!"

"What's wrong dear?" Sakura asked seeing the look of panic on her husbands face.

"Kurama says that who ever is outside knocking has been doing it for the last ten minutes."

Sakura's face went first pale then deep red as she realized neither one had activated a silencing jutsu so it was possible that the whole town had heard them.

"Nothing we can do about it now, just answer the door and hope our visitors don't say anything about it."

Naruto nodded and then swung the door open to be greeted by the sight of a very red faced Ami and an equally red Sasuke. Motioning them to enter Naruto closed the door behind them.

"Report, since I think that this is hardly a call by friends because we agreed for you not to meet us here."

Sasuke just smirked at him as he spoke, "Nice to see you too, dope. I hope were aren't interrupting anything," the dark haired boy let slip another smirk as Naruto got redder, "Kakashi-sensei thought you should know something about Zabuza. He's alive."

Sakura gasped as Naruto looked his friend in the eye, "How does he know? Was there another attempt?"

"Calm down. No, there were no further attempts. It was the hunter nin that gave it away. Think about it, I know you were in the academy for just the start and the end but what is SOP for a hunter after making a kill?"

"SOP is the removal of the missing nin's head and the burning of the body to prevent intelligence gained by analyzing the remains. Everyone knows that."

Sasuke nodded, "Very good, you may yet make a leader that I'd be proud to serve," laughing a bit as Naruto shot him the finger, "Anyway, what did that nin do after Zabuza was 'killed'?

"OH shit! She left with the body and we didn't catch it!" Naruto called out as he face palmed.

Sasuke looked at him for a minute, "Wait! What do you mean 'she'?"

Naruto smiled as he tapped his nose, "I could smell her...scent. It's different for both sexes, the pheromones are strong with a girl in her teens to mid twenties especially if she's aroused."

At this point Sakura decided to hell with modesty, she had to use the bathroom and she didn't know how long this visit was going to be. As Naruto and Sasuke were talking she threw the covers off and stood up. It was times like this Sasuke wished he had an active sharingan because he'd never see a sight like this, Lady Uzumaki Sakura in all her glory in just a pair of stockings and a garter belt.

Naruto looked at his friend and began to count down, "Three...two...one...we have a blast off!" at that Sasuke's nose erupted in a stream of blood throwing him into the wall. As he blacked out from both impact and blood loss everyone in the room, Ami, Sakura and Naruto, saw a rare site. Sasuke "The Dark and Brooding" Uchiha was sporting the biggest smile that anyone had ever seen.

At that Naruto turned to Ami to ask he if there was anything else when his robe came open. He and Sakura rolled their eyes as they heard her gasp as her eyes fell onto what separated Naruto from the boys. She too passed out with a nose bleed and smile, not unlike a certain Hyuga heiress.

While he waited for his friends to wake up Naruto got dressed and waited for Sakura to come out of the bathroom. Looking out the window the blonde Hokage was in deep thought.

'So, the masked man is still alive, good that means my original plan can still work.'

Sasuke woke first and gently woke his girlfriend glaring at his best friend, "Have you two no shame? My god Naruto we thought you and Sakura was getting killed in here for all the noise you guys were making."

Naruto just grinned, "Jealous? Or haven't you two, you know..."

At that Sakura called out, "Koi, remember? Ami practically admitted they were doing that mattress mambo and Sasuke more or less admitted the same the way he turned red."

At that Ami let out a squeak of surprise hearing that before turning to Sakura, "I thought all guys our age were about the same size, how come you're not dead from that thing?"

Sakura just smiled, "I'm not dead because my husband knows what he's doing. You know, since I'm the classes medical officer I can tell you you're kind of right, but there's a couple of guys that are close to Naruto."

"Really? Like who?" Ami asked as she looked over at Sasuke.

"Not telling since it's a violation of my patient's privacy. I'll give you a little hint though at least one falls short in the size category. He thinks he's the Alpha male of the group."

Ami's eyes widened a with realization at who it was before both girls began to laugh. Sakura whispered that of all the boys in the class a certain Genin clan head was not to far behind Naruto. Ami's eyes glittered in delight at the news before Sakura told her to wait until after the mission. She and Naruto got to play because it would be expected for a couple on their honeymoon.

At that point Naruto began to speak up as he and Sasuke were conferring at the implications of Zabuza still living. It was then he decided to start including the others in on his plans.

I'd like to visit more with you guys and all but we do have a revolution to plan. Sasuke, tell Kakashi to send his hounds out and try to find Zabuza. Our foxes are doing the same so he should be found in no time. Kakashi's instructions are in this scroll, Zabuza must be taken alive as well as his partner. When his location is found relay it to me and Sakura."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Just have a talk with him, that's all."

"That's crazy," the dark haired teen yelled, "He's in not only Konoha's but Mist, Kumo and Suna's bingo books. Naruto, trust me, he's not going to talk and let you leave alive."

The blonde cracked a big smile like he just set up the prank of the century, "Sasuke, he'll talk. And he'll listen, I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

 **A/N: Hooya! 101 favorites and 120 follows! That makes me know that I'm not wasting time, thank you so very much. While the story has only received 41 comments all have been positive or at the strat of the story, cautious.**

 **To address a few comments now,**

 **Bankai777; No, Itachi is Sasuke's fight. He may give the brooder support and help as he's already done by slipping him the report on his brother but at this time I have no plans for Naruto going after the guy.**

 **As for Fish Face, wait and see. And this is a preemptive answer to you most asked question, yes he'll meet Mei at some point in time but no, they won't be romantically involved. She's at least twice his age and only has eyes for Sakura at this time. I won't rule out a second wife later on but for now, he's all Sakura's.**

 **XxloverxnotxaxfighterxX; Thank you for your comments and I'm glad that while you just began reading the story you enjoyed it. It means a lot to a writer if he can get an emotional response from his work. I'm glad I did a good job. The lecture was based on not only my family's history but the history of those my family knew. Our family tragedy was that one uncle was taken POW by the Japanese, the triumph was that he was able to come home while so many of his fellow POW's didn't. We also knew a Navy pilot that was an MIA for many years before being declared KIA just a few years ago. I drew on those experiences along with visits to Punch Bowl and other Veteran cemeteries to allow Naruto the words he needed to let Kakashi move on.**

 **The Wave mission will enter the final chapter in the next update. I wanted to show how Naruto acts when confronted by the realities of this world and reminded of some of the places he and Sakura had fought in on Earth. What is essentially his land and people, Wave is also Naruto's place of growing up in canon, I can't see why my version should not be the same. I just added to the pain the poor guy feels.**

 **Next update will show what the others are up to while the Uzumaki's are scouting out the town. Now, does Sasuke and Ami keep quiet about what they've seen or do they keep quiet? Not like either Sakura or Naruto care as you'll see in later chapters.**


	13. Chp 11 Was Yesterday

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 11

...Was Yesterday

Kakashi Hatake sat and stared at the scroll Sasuke and Ami had brought back from their trip to give Naruto and his wife the news that Zabuza was still living. He was to send his hounds out to find an A to S class missing ninja and relay that information to Naruto. According to Sasuke their Hokage was going to talk to the man, "make him an off he can't refuse," Naruto had said. No other explanation was given, just making an offer. The masked man let out a cross between a deep breath and a sigh. That had been three days ago. One thing was for sure, Naruto was still unpredictable. Now he turned his attention to the six genin in front of him.

While the teens were all about high genin to low chunin they still lacked experience in dealing with someone like Zabuza and his accomplice. At the moment they were sparring with the taijutsu Naruto had brought back with him. Along with that he had been teaching the ones that had an affinity to earth jutsus to counter the Kiri nins water jutsus. The ones that had other affinities were trained up in those along with a C class earth jutsu, earth barrier technique, in order for them to have a chance to survive.

Sasuke with his family's fire jutsus would be a key member when they faced the man. That reminded the man, he needed to ask why Sasuke and Ami had returned slightly red faced and would stutter and change the subject when asked about the married couple. Sai had said nothing other to state that he had remained in the lobby to watch for Gato's men. Something had happened, Kakashi was sure, but exactly what he didn't know.

Finally the man looked a the position of the sun and called the session quits. Watching the genin walk toward the small camp they had set up near Tazuna's house he smiled. It was Sasuke and Lee's turn to hunt the food for the night's meal. He wasn't the only one smiling at the memory of Sasuke trying not to get sick as when he watched Sakura cut open and remove the guts of a small buck Naruto's clone had killed. While the boy still paled while dressing game he was getting better everyday. His girlfriend had gotten over the shock of not only killing but preparing their food that was fresh killed, Kakashi figured that with Sasuke it was lingering emotions inflicted on him by Itachi.

Watching for a short while Kakashi nodded and walked to the home of the bridge builder and the man's family. When Neji asked why they had to camp out and Kakashi stayed in the house Kakashi replied that his rank had it's privileges. In truth he would wake his original that had been sleeping all day. The Kakashi that had been training all day was a shadow clone. The real Kakashi had been up all night watching over the bridge builder and his family as well as checking on the genin.

It turned out that checking up on the kids was a waste of time. They had turned their camp into a reinforced fighting position. If you survived the traps on the perimeter you'd face three genin armed with automatic weapons backed by hand to hand specialists and wielders of some decent jutsus. They also had enough persons to have them stand three hour watches so no one was ever on watch alone and tired out. Kakashi figured they could live like that for the next month or two if need be.

Washing up after he entered the house Kakashi ate the evening meal in silence. Tazuna asked his guest how well he knew Naruto at some point and this took the ninja by surprise. How well did he know the blonde? He asked himself. The answer was easy for the first years of the boy's life. It was when he was returned that Kakashi felt out of touch with the boy. It still surprised him that Naruto would have resubmitted his last request to adopt the boy.

Kakashi wondered at that action as it made him feel undeserving. Naruto had been the one to push the adoption through even though at fifteen and an academy grad he was considered an adult. Kakashi was still dumbstruck at the teen's reason for the adoption, at some point Naruto and Sakura would have children. According to the blonde his children needed their own cool grandfather and he decided Kakashi was the right one for the job.

Kakashi often thought about who was actually the parent and who was the child in this cobbled together family. Most of the time it was Naruto that acted as if he were the parent that made sure Kakashi was on time for his meetings and appointments as well as pull him out of his guilt of surviving when the others in his team and family had died. While he kept his word and never ordered Kakashi to stay away from the memorial stone, Naruto did set limits on his visits. He could visit the stone on Sundays and Wednesday's after classes. That way, Naruto reasoned, he could let his team know what was going on instead of boring them daily with meaningless babble. If there was an afterlife and those there could hear and see what was going on in the world they'd left Naruto argued that Rin and the others would be upset that he'd not moved on.

As the man began to ready himself for another night of sentry duty there was a small puff of smoke as Pakun, Kakashi's favorite summon appeared. The small pug waved his front paw in greeting,

"Yo, I got something for your brat," the dog informed him.

"You found him? Well that's something I guess. I tell you Pakun, that boy and his schemes will be the death of me some day," Kakashi replied to the dog.

"Well, the boy was an adult in that other world. I'm surprised that he and his girl willingly came back," the pug opined to his master, "Especially the way they both were treated.

"Well could you do me a favor and take that to him? I'm not risking his mission by sending anymore of the genin over there to pass information," Kakashi asked.

"Sure boss, it'll take a few minutes. Anything else?"

"Wait and see if he has any orders for me and the genin," the jonin said just before the pug vanished in a cloud of smoke.

A few minutes later Pakun was in the Uzumaki's room informing them of the location of the man they had been tracking down. Naruto reached into a scroll before pulling out a small steak as a reward for the animal. As he listened to the dog Naruto made a mark on the map Ai had given him during their tour of the town.

"I know it's asking much but could you lead us there Pakun?" the teen asked the small dog as Sakura stroked his fur from his head to his tail.

"It'd be a big help if a strong and smart pup like you helped us out," Sakura softly said to the dog before bringing out the big guns of bribes, "You help us out and not only will I give you the largest fillet I can find but I'll hook you up with one of the Inuzuka clan's dogs."

At that the small dog grinned and ran towards the door waiting for the couple to gear up and follow him. Ten minutes later the trio were in the trees running from branch to branch. As they moved further from the edge of town the forest grew thicker. After a half hour Pakun slowed down and leaped to the ground. As he sat down the others landed next to him.

"The dog raised a paw and pointed to a clearing a few feet from where they stood, "There, other edge of the clearing is a large oak. The man you're looking for has a hide in the base of the tree. Sakura-chan, since I just had a snack I'm not that hungry so I'll take that fillet later. Good luck you two," with that the pug returned to his world.

Naruto nodded to the dog and then he and Sakura walked out into the clearing hand in hand stealing kisses as they walked to the tree that had been pointed out. Even though they were in their cammies they still acted as unaware genin out for a lovers stroll.

As they got to a few feet of Zabuza's hide a flurry of senbon hit the ground in front of them. The teens dropped into defensive crouches with their M4's at the ready only to point them at a girl a couple years older wearing a pale red trimmed pink kimono with spiral designs on it who was holding more senbon in her hands ready to throw.

"This is as far as you go, turn around and go back the way you came," she yelled.

Naruto stood and lowered his weapon, "Sorry, I can't very well do that. You're that hunter nin that dispatched Momochi-san. However, I have a feeling that he's alive. If that's the case, I'd like to speak to him."

"That's not possible, I will not allow you to harm him. Now go away!"

Looking at Sakura Naruto lowered his weapon all the way and swept it on it's sling behind him, as he did so Sakura copied his actions before speaking, "I know you think we're here to do him harm but that's not the case. I was the one that treated his injuries before you stuck those needles in him, please my husband just wants to talk to the man."

As the girl was about to reply a voice behind her sounded, "Haku, stand down. If they wanted to harm me you and I'd be dead already. That girl, she's a very good medic, you could learn from her. She was the one that patched me up before you put me under."

"So, you two want to talk huh? Fine, but not out here, inside. Less eyes and ears," as he spoke he turned and went back inside the tree.

Following Zabuza the teens walked down a flight of stairs with the now named Haku bringing up the rear. Finally the four stopped in a large room with two small sleeping chambers off to the side. It was dark but for the light of candles and the air was close making not only Naruto's but Sakura's sense of smell go nuts.

Turning to face the couple the man spoke up, "So, you wanted to speak to me. You have my curiosity up, so speak."

Naruto sketched a bow before answering, "Momochi Zabuza, you're a very interesting man. I did a lot of research on you after your fight with Kakashi and my genin. I want to know why you're working for Gato. It's not in your make up to support a petty tyrant like him even though he's from Kiri the same as you are."

"That's none of your busi.."

"Haku, enough. The man asked a legitimate question, one I ask myself often. I don't think I've had the pleasure of knowing your names youngsters," he said to his guests.

"Uzumaki Naruto and my wife, Uzumaki Sakura. I'm also the last of the royal line of the Uzumaki. So, I'm asking you again, why are you helping a man enslave the last of my lands and my people."

Zabuza looked at the teen in shock, "No! That's not possible, the royal line are all dead, they died out when Kushina-cha... You're lying, leave me be you fraud, you look nothing like any of the royal line. Uzushiro is gone, the clan destroyed or scattered The royal line died fifteen years ago."

Naruto was unfazed at the man's out burst. Looking him he began to speak, "You mentioned Kushina, you were going to say Kushina-chan. Only those close to the family would use that honorific so readily. You're not a Kiri native are you?"

Ignoring the teen's question Zabuza answered with his own, "Who are you really? Lady Kushina was the last of the line and she died the night the fox attacked. She died along with her husband and child. So who the hell are you?"

Naruto said nothing as he pulled a framed picture from ma seal on his chest, a seal located over his heart. Handing it to Zabuza he stayed silent as the man examined the people that were forever young behind the glass. There were two, a man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes sporting a wide smile with one hand on his partner's shoulder while the other rested on her very pregnant belly. The woman had the red hair of the Uzumaki and entrancing violet eyes and was sitting on a chair of some sort one hand placed over the hand or her partner. On her face was very serene smile, a smile that Zabuza had not seen in ages. After a moment to allow Zabuza time to look at the picture the blonde teen spoke up,

"Uzumaki-Namekazi Naruto, son of Minato Namekazi and Kushina Uzumaki-Namekazi. Now answer the question, you're either a displaced citizen of Uzu or a clansman that's changed his name and is in hiding, so which is it?" Naruto asked as his eyes burned into the missing nins own eyes.

Zabuza returned the look before doing something Haku had never seen him do, he fell to his knees, "Kushina was a cousin, my mother was in the branch clan, Kushina grew up with me before she left for Konoha. When we were invaded Kiri took as many children as they could. They turned us into ninja or soldiers for the Lords armies. I kept my father's name but, despite my having my father's look I'm still an Uzumaki."

"What of your companion? Who is she aligned with?" Sakura asked.

"I'm loyal only to Zabuza-san. He rescued me from starving to death. He protected me from harm, from the purges, so I owe only him my loyalty," Haku answered.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Very well, but, Haku was it? At some point you'll need to belong to something bigger than one man," now turning to the man in the room, "Zabuza, the man you're trying to kill is one of our family's retainers. The man is as much a part of the clan as you are, will you still kill him for money made on the backs of our people?"

Zabuza looked ashamed as he spoke, "No, but we need the money to fund the revolution in Kiri. The Mizukage is the one that would see Haku and everyone with a bloodline killed. You have to understand, what we were offered is enough for a year's worth of operations."

"So, you don't see the hypocrisy in all of this? You staging a coup and revolution against one tyrant while taking money and working for someone just as bad if not worse? Did you know that bastard has bought up the properties the food bank and orphanage sat and then turned them for his own use? Did you know Gato has put the orphans, all of them, on the streets? Sakura, tell him what you found when you looked over those kids," Naruto ordered as he glared at Zabuza.

"Everyone was suffering from malnutrition, signs of physical abuse and mistreatment," looking at Haku Sakura continued, "It gets worse, all the girls from age eight and up were all suffering from STD's. Haku, how do you think those girls got those infections?" at that question the other girl's eyes drooped to the ground and said nothing, "I'll tell you how, by selling the only thing they have of worth, their bodies. Girls as young as eight are letting anyone that has the money have sex with them so they have money to eat. Is that what you and your master are fighting for in Kiri? Why is it okay for it to happen here? In his homeland. Zabuza is letting that happen in Wave as long as he works for Gato."

"Is this true? Zabuza, is this the truth?" Haku asked with tears in her eyes.

Unable to meet her and the others gaze Zabuza sighed before he answered, "What do you want me to do? Kiri is bleeding because of the Mizukage. There's just me and a few hundred fighting against him, what am I supposed to do?"

"You start by doing what's right, how much is the bastard offering you?" Naruto asked.

"Five million ryo, that's enough to support us for a year. Look, I hate doing this, and to be told about those kids? I'm sick to my stomach but I want to know what do you want from me?"

"You're an Uzumaki are you not? Swear fealty to me and I'll provide material and financial support to your revolution. You will also come to Konoha with me once this is over. When do you plan to move on the bridge builder?"

"In three days, but if I'm not to kill him why do you want to know?"

"We're going to give Gato a show of you failing in a most spectacular way, he's been marked for termination as is the town administrator. You may not remember the location of the clan compound but that little bastard has made his headquarters there. I'm planning to evict him either before or after the deadline for Tazuna. Stay here, the firepower my unit has is more than you can imagine and it's not based on chakra."

"Okay, I'll stay here until the time is right, how will I know when to act?"

"You'll get a visit from one of my foxes. Now, do you, Momochi Zabuza, swear fealty to your clan and clan head?"

Zabuza once again went to his knee and bowed his head, Haku doing the same, "I, Momochi Zabuza do swear fealty to my clan and clan head."

"Do you pledge to follow the orders of your clan head and act on his behalf when asked?"

"I do."

"Rise my clansman and cousin, once this is over you will be my representative in Kiri while you fight your rebellion. Until such time I want you and your underlings, the Daemon Brothers, for my bodyguard. You will find quarters in the Uzumaki compound while you stay in Konohagakure."

"As you wish my lord," Zabuza said with a smile on his face, "You remind me so much of your mother, I just want to know how come you and your wife are so powerful."

"Family secret but once we get back to the Leaf I'll fill you in. Zabuza, a war is coming, a very big one with Konohagakure in the cross hairs. Based on what we've learned we have three, maybe four years to be ready. I'm training my genin to be just as strong as a chunin. I will do all I can to protect my village and countries, that includes forging alliances with you and your rebels."

"I see, I do have one question though, you say your genin, what do you mean by that seeing that you're the same rank."

"Naruto was named successor to his father Minato Namekazi. My husband is not only the Uzukage and Lord of Uzushiro but the Fifth Hokage as well," Sakura explained.

At this Zabuza grinned, "I see, Namekazi named you his successor and I guess you're like your mother then and are doing your best to earn your position. Your mother, you know she wanted to be Hokage at one time, then she fell in love with your father. She was head over heels over him, funny thing too. When she first met the guy she didn't think he'd amount to much. I'll tell you the whole story another time. It was the last time I saw her before my visits were put to a stop by Kiri."

"I understand, take care cousin, Haku, I'll send a fox when the time to move is here or if you need to be informed of something. Just have something sweet for him or her to eat, Sakura spoiled them when we were growing up. One more thing," Naruto said, "it seems that Gato had moved everything he owns to Wave. When we kill him you'll get a share of his funds. The lions share will stay here and the rest to Konoha, but you should have enough for better arms, armor and supplies. That okay with you?"

"It's fine, we'll catch up with family stories later. Until we see each other cousin," with that Naruto then Sakura were swept into a tight hug.

As the pair made their way back to the town Sakura noticed that Naruto was bleeding from a deep pin prick. As she called his attention to it he waved her off stating that he knew. Zabuza had taken a sample of his blood, most likely to test on an Uzumaki seal to determine if he was telling the truth.

Meanwhile Zabuza was looking at the small vile of blood he had taken from the blonde. He was sure the kid was telling the truth, he had the looks of his long dead cousin such as the shape of his face as well as other Uzumaki traits like huge chakra reserves and a bright personality, but he had to be sure. Taking a drop of the blood he collected when he hugged the boy he placed it on a sealed scroll, one the he had been given shortly after Kushina had passed. A messenger toad had been the one to give it to him saying that only the blood of Kushina's child would open the seal.

As the blood touched the array the seal began to glow bright blue before it opened and fell away. Zabuza's hands shook as he saw hand writing that he had never thought to see anymore. It was in the childish scrawl of his favorite cousin. Haku noticed tears clouding the man's eyes as he read the contents.

 _Dear Zabu,_

 _If you're reading this then I'm dead and you've met my son Naruto. I didn't plan on things turning out this way but the fox was let loose during my giving birth to him. He's been named his father's successor as well as his rightful position as Uzukage as well as Lord and clan head of the Uzumaki. He's also the_ _jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox as Minato will be sealing it in him in a few minutes._

 _I won't know the story of his youth but once he meets you in some way I want you to school him in the clan ways. I doubt that there will be others that will remember so it's your duty to make sure he's the best leader our clan has seen. As my last act as the ruler of our lands and clan I appoint you as his bodyguard. Watch over him and his wife Sakura. My close friend Mebuki Haruno and I had Minato issue a marriage contract to be enacted upon graduating from Konohagakure's ninja academy. This is a lifetime duty that only he can release you from._

 _Zabu, you were my closest friend when we were kids and my most favorite cousin. I wish that I could have seen you once more before all this but it was not to be. I have one dream for you and that is Kiri shed it's barbaric practices in the training of their ninja. I hope that at some point you'll be able to leave that dreadful place. Naruto should be able to give you a home in Konoha should you be in need of one._

 _Take good care of yourself and find a nice girl to settle down with._

 _With Love,_

 _Your cousin Kushina_

Seeing the tears in her masters eyes Haku spoke up, "Are you alright Zabuza, you look...sad for some reason."

"I am a bit sad, that letter was something I should not have been able to open. Not with that brat's blood but that's what happened. Start getting things ready to go and keep and eye out for that kid's signal."

"You... you don't believe him do you? I thought you said your clan was scattered to the winds and the leaders were all long dead."

"That I did, but that brat, he has Kushina's blood in him. He's my cousin's son and her last order as clan head is to watch over him and teach him the ways of the clan. Those orders are in the blood of my clan, I can't ignore them. Looks like we have a new job, making sure that brat is safe."

A few hours later Naruto and Sakura were scouting out his clan's old compound. There were five buildings all together surrounded by a large stone wall. The buildings themselves were not that large each one looking like it was mostly apartments with offices on the ground floors. The main building was slightly larger with a rotunda in the center housing the entrance way and three wings leading off from the back and both sides. The wings themselves were the same size as the other buildings but looked more like offices and archival facilities based on what Tazuna had said.

They also saw three extra buildings two of which were crude by comparison while the last was a gaudy and tasteless mansion of sorts. No doubt Gato's lair. Naruto's blood boiled at the sight of that eyesore, it would be the first thing dropped when the time came. As the pair watched from their hide they waited until the sun went down. As that was happening Sakura unsealed her M14EBR or Enhanced Battle Rifle, it fired a larger 7.62mm round from a twenty round magazine compared to Naruto's usual M4/203 carbine.

She had mounted a infra-red laser pointer with a night scope tuned the laser's frequency. It would put an invisible dot on a target that only the sight and Naruto's NVG's (Night Vision Goggles) would 'see'. On the muzzle of the piece was a large suppressor, should Sakura have to take a shot the suppressor would dampen the sound of the shot. The bullet would still make a super-sonic crack but it would be a noise that, in this world at least, would be either ignored or at least dismissed as a sound that could be explained away. While not a true sniper rifle Sakura could do wonders with it. Naruto had changed into clothing that would be more effective in the dark of night.

He was going to do a close target recce, a penetration mission that would take him into the compound so he could get a read on the new buildings. One was obviously a bunkhouse the other was the cookhouse and dining hall. He needed information on those buildings because he would be conducting a raid later on with the other genin that had been issued firearms. He was in dark urban type cammies with a boonie cap over a black balaclava that only exposed his nose and eyes. Sakura had applied black and green face paint to his exposed facial skin while his hands were encased in black Nomex gloves.

His equipment was a load bearing harness with an M1911 in a drop holster. Magazine pouches for the pistol and one his pride and joys, a suppressed Ingram MAC 10 SMG, the second one was an M1Thompson SMG but that was at home in his and Sakura's personal armory. The machine pistol had a high rate of fire but a well trained shooter could use it effectively, and Naruto was very well trained. The suppressor would dampen the shot noise to the point that only the metallic sounds of the action and bolt would be heard. The suppressor also had an extra advantage, it added weight to the front of the SMG and in doing so lessened the climb of the muzzle should it be fired in a prolonged burst.

Naruto also wore a radio transceiver that used an earpiece that acted as both a microphone and earphone. He also carried several M67 grenades as well as two Claymore directional anti-personnel mines in seals on his skin under the sleeves of his shirt. The Claymores were remote detonated usually by wire and a handheld electrical generator called a 'clacker'. Sakura had modified them to use radios to send the fire signal. Naruto planned to plant these near the front and back doors to the bunk house. He also was carrying a pair of twenty pound satchel charges.

These were demolition explosives that when placed correctly would destroy a structure. All of the new buildings were raised off the ground and that would make it easy to place the charges. Seeing all her husband was taking with him Sakura raised an eye brow,

"Koi, this does not look like you're doing a CTR, are you planning to kill them all tonight and be done with it?"

"No, but the way I see it we'll get one shot at a CTR , maybe two before the raid. I figure why not place the Claymores and satchel charges now and have them ready to go. If we can do one more recce I'll place more," Naruto explained to his wife his reasons.

"Okay, but be careful. What channel are you going to set the Claymores and satchels?" she asked.

"Fourteen for the Claymores, how about twenty-one for the satchels?," he asked as he saw her nod her head Naruto continued, "Okay, I'm going to go through that opening in the wall over there, see it? I'll have a couple foxes get the sentry's attention, they're not all that alert as it is. Give me ten minutes to get down there and in position, I love you, never forget that," he finished as he kissed his wife as if it were for the last time.

"I love you to," Sakura replied as she leaned into her lover's kiss, "Last thing, turn your strobe on so I can track you. I don't want to miss and hit you if I have to fire. Stay safe my love."

"Don't I always?" Naruto answered with a grin before he covered his face and vanished into the dark.

Sakura settled in behind her scope and waited. Soon a flash was seen near Naruto's point of entry as yells and shouts near the main gate as a pair of foxes began to raise hell nearby. The commotion drew the thugs acting as sentries away from their posts and allowed Naruto entry. The IR strobe flashed it's steady beat of 15 per minute and would only appear in Sakura's scope. Sticking to the shadows the teen ninja and former SEAL began his recon of the compound.

Skirting Gato's mansion he approached the first of the remaining two buildings. It turned out to be the cookhouse. The building served several purposes, first it was the kitchen and dining facility for Gato's men. It also acted as a meeting hall in order to plan raids on the town and surrounding villages and hamlets. It's last purpose was as a recreational facility on the second floor, which consisted of a saloon and rooms for the prostitutes that had come with Gato when the man relocated from Kiri.

Naruto used the shadows to gain entry to the building having ascertained that there were no members of Gato's main force up this late. They were the same as the cartel soldiers Naruto had fought in his last years on Earth, untrained thugs looking to make a buck on the backs of others misery. Seeing an opportunity the blonde began to plant listening devices in the building as well as several cameras that would transmit to a hidden remote station he would set up about two miles away. The Elemental Nations were perfect for long range transmissions such as these as the Uzumaki's were the only ones that used transmitters that worked in the electromagnetic band of energy. All other 'radio' like devices used chakra to communicate over very short ranges and were easily disrupted and jammed with lighting based jutsus.

Determining that no one from Wave worked or were allowed in the building Naruto worked his way outside and then under the building. Opening up one of the demo charges he began to place the C4 plastic explosives in critical locations and daisy chaining them all with primacord. Unlike Iwa's "C" charges that their explosion corps utilize, this C4 was not chakra based. It was a plasticized chemical compound that turned a violent chemical reaction into a sudden release of thermal energy. It would be untraceable in this world just as chakra based explosives were on Earth. The explosives filled cord was then fitted with a length of safety fuse with a percussion igniter. The pull ring was then placed in a concealed location for later use. Finishing his task Naruto moved on to the next building.

Sakura frowned as she watched Naruto's strobe light disappear into the building. This was what she hated even on Earth in their old lives. As part of her training she and Naruto would leave shadow clones at their base and then under a henge and cover of darkness make their way to either the city nearby or one of the ranches on the outskirts. They would then use only 'traditional' ninja tools and weapons as they stalked their target. They would use the shadows and stealth to gain entry into a house or other building. Once in they would split up and take down everyone that crossed their path only sparing any children they found. The kids would be put into a genjutsu and would be taken later to one of the orphanages that they volunteered at. The adults, from teens to elders were all slain. Naruto's foxes having gained all the information on the location that they could.

Before the operation Naruto and Sakura would create clones of themselves and as the clones made love as loud as they could they used the noise to talk to Asahina or Makoto about what was actually in the house they were interested in. Not one time did they ever have the foxes report that a grandfather or grandmother living there knew nothing about what their family was up to, in fact more than a few times they had to target a few of the older children as well, since those kids were willingly involving themselves.

So now as her husband stalked around the compound she had to wait and watch. Letting out a sigh of relief as his strobe reappeared before going under the building Sakura kept up her over watch on Naruto. As Naruto finished his task under the cookhouse he exited from the crawl space and began moving towards the bunkhouse. As he did Sakura tracked him all the way sighing as he let himself into the building via the back door.

Naruto was now walking through a laundry room as he stalked through the building. It was a three story affair with rooms off of a single hallway three persons wide. As he entered the passageway where the rooms were found he peeked into one of the rooms. It was outfitted with two sets of bunk beds meaning that each room could hold a maximum of four men. It was a setup he was familiar with since it reminded him of almost any barracks he had lived in. Still under his invisibility jutsu Naruto strolled up the only stairway in the building and looked over the final two floors.

Once again he worked his way under the building and began to set his demolition charges. He worked quickly as he knew Sakura-chan would get worried as soon as she lost sight of him. As he worked Naruto realized that the twenty pounds of explosives he had was not going to be enough. It would be enough to damage it, even collapse the lower floors, but that's not what he wanted. Reaching into a pouch he he fumbled through some scrolls until he found the one he was looking for. Grinning like a specter he unsealed four of the twenty M3A1 cratering charges stored there. These were forty pound shaped charged munitions designed to blast holes in reinforced concrete. The normal deployment was mounting the charges five feet above the road and when set off a hole nine feet deep and seven feet across would be made. Again Naruto grinned as he turned the charges to face upwards, while the normal standoff distance is five feet Naruto only had eighteen inches to work with. As he placed the first charge he figured it wouldn't matter as the directed blast would be going through wood flooring and supports. Unsealing two more for good measure he once again linked the explosives with primacord and placed the igniter where he could get to it later on.

As he exited the building Naruto began heading for an exit in the wall he had entered from. As he moved he heard a noise behind him. Turning he saw a Kiri ninja, a genin from the looks of it walking towards him. As the person got closer the ninja called out,

"Oi! What are you doing out this late? Lord Gato issued orders for curfew at 2100, you either have to be in the bunkhouse, cookhouse or on your way to one of them."

Naruto said nothing as he turned and walked toward the genin. The young ninja felt something was off as he looked at the figure coming towards him. First off he couldn't see the guy's face let alone any hair. Second, he had lots of strange looking equipment hanging from his strange looking clothing. As Naruto came closer the small voice in the back of the kid's head was screaming to get out of there.

Too late, Naruto was on him and in a few swift and quiet moves the genin was out like a light and being carried off by his attacker. Sakura just let out a sigh of relief as her lover took care of his problem and left the compound with a source of fresh intelligence.

Meeting up with Naruto in a nearby clearing Sakura checked over their prisoner. Both Leaf ninja had donned their gas masks and were still in their dark battle dress. Sakura had also put on her own balaclava as well as a genjutsu turning her hair a deep jet black and her eyes ice blue. In the low light they must have looked like daemons from hell to the genin that was just waking up while they were arguing in muffled tones.

"I don't care SO1, that was a stupid move bringing him here," a muffled female voice was heard, "what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we could get some fresh intelligence on that place since what we got from that wannabe samurai was shit. I mean, I could have killed him before leaving or was that what you wanted me to do HM1?" the male answered.

"No, that's not what... Oh look SO1, he's awake," the female exclaimed, "Good morning, well, not for a few more hours at least. You may as well be comfortable, my associate has taken you prisoner, so Kiri nin, what's your name anyway?"

"Hitoshi, Kusunagi Hitoshi," the prisoner answered.

"How old are you Hitoshi?" the male asked.

"Eleven, I'm eleven, I just graduated from the academy," he answered.

"I see, so you're here with a team huh?" the male asked before continuing on, "What are you doing in Wave? This is a protectorate of Konohagakure, you being here is an act of war. You don't want to be the cause of a war do you?"

At this the Hitoshi's eyes grew wide, "No, I mean I don't want to cause a war but we were sent here by the request of Lord Gato. He said we'd be needed to take care of someone in the town."

"Did he now," the female said as she looked the adolescent over, "Do you know who it is? You may as well answer..."

"Ja, Ve haf vays off making you talk," the male interrupted only to be hit by his partner before she berated him in a language he didn't understand.

" _Stupid! Just what the hell were you thinking? Wait a minute, you weren't were you? No fucking war movies for a month you moron!"_ Sakura hissed in Spanish as she scolded her husband.

" _Sorry my vixen, eh, what do we do about him?"_ Naruto said as he pointed to their prisoner.

"Who is your target?" the female asked again.

"I don't know his name but I think he's supposed to be from the royal line of this country."

"And why does Gato want him eliminated?"

"Something about him being the rightful owner of that place I was taken from."

"How many Kiri shinobi are there besides you?"

"Just my team but I did see one of the Seven Swordsmen the other day, I think it was Kisame-sama," the scared boy answered.

Looking at the boy the male captor sighed, "Okay, here's our problem, you are too young to be killed even though you're a ninja now. And we can't let you go so what do we do with you?"

"SO1?" the female asked as she had an idea, "Let the boy go. I'm sure he'll keep his mouth shut," at that the boy was vigorously nodding his head, "I mean, after all, he did sell out his team."

"Wait, what? What do you mean I sold out my team," the boy cried out.

The male laughed as he turned to look at the boy, "Well, not only did you admit that you're here with a team and it's strength, but you also gave us the mission objectives that your team has taken. What do you think will happen when your mission fails and you're the only one that can't account for his whereabouts tonight?"

"I...I...oh Kami, what do I do?"

"We're going to release you once we're out of your sight, this seal I'm placing on you will prevent you from telling anyone about tonight's activities. Hopefully they won't kill you, now, sleep," Naruto said as he activated the seal on the boys neck.

Hitoshi woke up in his bed wondering how he got there. His roommate just glared at him, "You know, it's bad enough that you went next door to 'become a man' with one of those girls but, did you have to come back so late and then have a nightmare?"

"Nightmare? Huh, it was just a nightmare then," the boy sighed in relief.

"Hitoshi, what are you mumbling about?" the roommate asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just...just watch what you drink over there, it really fucks with your mind," the boy said as he started to get ready for the day.

Naruto and Sakura returned to the inn and checked out at daybreak telling the owner where they could be found. The men understood and vowed to keep their new location secret. Naruto thanked them and then he and Sakura left a shadow clone of each other to provide any ill wishers a target. With that they left for Tazuna's house.

To say Kakashi and the others were surprised at when the couple arrived at their location would be an understatement. Ami and Sasuke took one look at the couple and turned bright red causing Kakashi to once again wonder what exactly happened when he sent them to relay that message to Naruto. The rest had big smiles as their future leader and his wife were spotted. Tsunami invited them inside saying they were just in time for dinner. While the meal was simple it was delicious and filling, Naruto having asked what the food situation was and finding out that the family's larder was being augmented by what ever game the ninjas could hunt as well as what few fish they could catch. Naruto promised that they would have more than enough fish by the end of the next day.

By now the small boy at the end of the table slammed his fist onto the tabletop, "I've had it with you Konoha ninjas! All you do is eat our food and act like you've nothing to worry about! None of you know pain or suffering! You're all safe in your village with everyone looking out for all of you, well, this isn't your village. This is Gato's land now and you all will die! There are no heroes!" he yelled before pointing at Naruto, "And you! Our lost prince, where were you when Gato took over and began killing everyone that stood up to him? I bet you were off in your big house being pampered by your loving public!"

Naruto look at the boy holding his hand up to stay Sakura's reply. Slowly he finished chewing his venison before wiping his mouth, "I don't know what suffering is huh kid? I may not, but I'll tell you this, you ain't suffering you little shit. Look around you, you have your mother and grandfather, who, by the way is risking his life by building that damn bridge to free your sorry ungrateful ass and secure yours and this whole country's future. You also have a roof over your head and food in your stomach, so tell me, just how are you sufferring because I don't see it."

"Naruto..." Kakashi began but was cut off by the blonde.

"No, he's a grown boy, I mean when I was at what age was it Sakura? Five, six years old when we finally had our apartment after living on the streets for a year? But no, we didn't suffer did we? Hey, Bastard, what about you? You were about this kids age when your family was all wiped out in front of you weren't you?" the blonde asked as he glared at the kid.

"Yeah, I think I was, what is he about eight?" came the reply.

"I suppose those orphan girls that in town that have to sleep with strangers so they can get enough money to eat are having the time of their lives while you're here suffering, huh? I got news for you boy, this is my land, I'm the boss here and Gato is going to pay for this outrage, that I promise. But you, you'd rather cower in fear, roll over and wait to die. You fucking disgust me you little coward," with that he stood up and turned to go, "Tsunami-san, excuse my manners and behavior. The meal was wonderful, Sakura, pops, Sasuke, I'll be outside."

With that he walked out the back door as he reached the porch he unsealed a pack of smokes, his last pack of Marlboro in fact, 'time to have the foxes send a resupply,' he thought before he lit one up. Sakura smelt the smoke and frowned, even though the vice wouldn't kill him like normal people she still hated it, mostly because she'd start wanting one as well. It was a bad habit both had picked up while in the Navy, the both smoked to relieve stress from combat and having to pick the specwar guys up in hot LZ's. Hearing a sniff she turned and looked at the boy, Inari she recalled, as his mother spoke up,

"Surely he's exaggerating, he's the last prince of Uzushiro. Konoha would have taken good care of him, and what was that about our orphans? The orphanage here is the best on the continent."

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto...his parents died when the fox attacked, his mother died in childbirth and his father fighting the fox. Because of enemies his parents had made his identity was a state secret, no one knew, not even Naruto himself. That boy was very unlucky for the first six years of his life, see, he was the only child born the night Konoha almost died."

"The villagers didn't see him as a baby boy and later a child, they believed that he was the fox that had been reincarnated into a human. For six years they all tried to finish the job 'the Fourth started'. Meaning they tried to kill him far too many times to count. Sakura-chan here," he paused and pointed to the girl, "her parents threw her out at age four because she became friends with the boy. Even though her parents were supposed to take him in should something happen to his folks they believed the lie about the boy. They also tried to supr..."

"They tried to suppress the marriage contract they pressured Naruto-kun's parents into agreeing with. Naruto-kun and I are husband and wife and have been for years. We both lived a hellish life until our first sensei rescued us and made sure Naruto was educated in all areas of leadership, how to conduct a war or when to show mercy," Sakura said interrupting Kakashi before continuing,

"As for the orphans, Onodera sold the orphanage to Gato who promptly kicked the kids out and either fired or had the staff killed when they complained. The girls are being treated for various STDs and are in a safe place. Onodera is to be executed once he's been arrested and interrogated."

Tsunami looked at the girl before she spoke up, "If Onodera is a traitor why is he still running free?"

"If he was to taken in now we'd tip off Gato that something was up and the man would bunker down in the old Uzumaki compound," Sakura answered.

Just as she finished there was a brilliant light in the windows facing town as a loud and strong shock wave hit the building. Sakura smiled as she heard an exited yell from outside, nothing cheered Naruto up better than ramen or a huge explosion. The others were on their feet and on guard making her smile wider,

"Before you all ask, that was the first blow of liberation, Inari, the dock area, more specifically the old food bank has just been leveled. My sneaky husband must have given his clones a roll of charge 25 exploding tags to go with the incendiary grenades he handed them. We were going to blow the old orphanage but decided against it, I mean those kids will need a home to return to after this is over."

Turning to her father in law Sakura switched to English, all members of the Genin Pool were required to learn the language as a form of secure communication, it was something that was to be done, no questions asked and the members learned very quickly, _"Naruto is having a bad time right now, his PTSD is acting up. A lot of things we witnessed in town brought back some very bad memories. Not just from the Leaf but from our training trip as well. He's going to need time, fuck, he's outside with a cigarette, the last time he had one was four days before we arrived at the village gates. We'll set up our tent outside away from everyone else, I may have to use the silencing seals and a genjutsu so we don't disturb everyone's sleep tonight..."_

" _You think?"_ snarked Ami as Sasuke was trying hard not to laugh _, "You should've remembered the other day, I don't think they heard you on this side of town."_

Sakura just did what her husband would have done, she shot Ami the finger and grinned at her a grin that hinted of mischief, _"You know Ami, I could forget about the jutsus and make you and Tenten feel deprived and the boys inadequate,"_ standing up she turned to leave but not before thanking Tsunami for the dinner.

Tenten, who had been quiet the whole time turned to Ami and asked, "What did she mean, make us feel deprived Ami?"

"Well, think about it, what would a couple be doing that would require a silencing and privacy jutsu?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Well, I wouldn't kno...Oh Kami! He finally grew into it?" Tenten screamed out in shock.

Ami and now Tsunami looked at her waiting for an explanation, "What grew with him Tenten?" Ami finally asked. By now everyone was curious about what had been said.

"Well, when I was in the orphanage with Naruto, he and I along with a few other kids were playing show and tell and we got kind of curious about each others bodies, Tenten began, "Well, one of the other girls asked one of the other boys to show his privates. He did and Naruto, not liking being second to anyone pulled his pants down and his...ummmm...member was as big as a boy about nine or ten. Not that I would know!" she hastened to add.

Tsunami looked at the girl before she spoke up, "So, if he was that gifted when he was that young...my Kami! He must be..."

"Like a mule," Ami said interrupting the older woman.

Kakashi grinned under his mask, he knew along with the medical staff that treated Naruto along with the Third just how gifted the teen was. He may have his mother's personality but he had his father's looks, hair and physique.

"So... my cute little genin, is that why you and Sasuke 'I'm never embarrassed' Uchiha were so red the other day?"

"Yes and we will never talk about that day again, understand Sensei?" the onyx eyed genin added.

That night Naruto and Sakura sat with their friends near the camp fire. Only Kakashi was allowed to stay in the bridge builders house because of his rank and experience as an ANBU agent. The genin asked why Naruto and Sakura had to live outside and not in the house with Kakashi. The answer was simple, according to Kakashi, they, as genin had not earned the right to sleep inside. "Besides", the man said, "it builds character".

The couple didn't mind, in fact as far as Sakura was concerned Naruto needed this time with his friends. The last few days had opened lots of old wounds and Naruto needed to find his center as it were. The time he spent with Sasuke and Lee especially would help. Sakura was never sure of Neji, the teen was just unreadable, that is when he's not on his soapbox ranting about a person's fate. Time would tell with the Hyuga.

Around midnight Naruto and Sakura finally turned in and slept very peacefully. Sakura figured it was because her husband was going to see the liberation of his lands and people in the coming days. They had one more CTR to do and this one, according to her husband would be involving Sasuke, Ami, Tenten and Neji. These teammates had been trusted to be issued firearms and so they would be the ones that would look over two targets that night.

Earlier they had talked and joked with their friends about most everything. Unfortunately the topic soon turned to their sex life. It was a matter of time Sakura thought, evidently Kakashi had figured it out and Ami had spilled the beans. Sasuke, surprisingly, was very quiet throughout the conversation. Sakura wondered if it his silence was connected to what he saw the afternoon he and Ami had paid a visit to the couple.

Once the fun and games were over the planning began. With Zabuza agreeing to void his contract with Gato the only worry was Kisame Hogashi and the Kiri genin squad. While it was no surprise Gato had sent for a hit team the question was what was another of the Seven Swordsmen doing in Wave?

Once some of the planning had been done it was time to turn in. To everyone's relief the Uzumaki's either put up the jutsus as promised or they were too tired to do anything. Even though the couple were not on the watch bill or had training they were up at first light. As Sakura began to prepare breakfast Naruto was seen heading towards the shoreline with a large net secured to his back and a heavy looking bag in his hands.

A few minutes had gone by when the morning stillness was shattered by a muffled explosion followed by an exited yell. Sakura smiled, nothing cheered Naruto up better than him blowing something up, well that and making love, but today he had to settle for blowing things up. That's not to say everyone else was happy about his actions. Sasuke, Lee and Neji all ran to where the detonation had occurred just in time to see Naruto pulling the fuse lanyard from a stick grenade.

"Dope," came Sasuke's voice as the girls slowly joined him and the others, "what are you doing?"

Naruto tossed the device into the water and began counting, "3...2...1," WHUMPH! SLASH! "Fishing, why?" he answered with a very innocent look on his face.

Sasuke frowned at the answer, "How can you get fish by..." he trailed off as the blonde picked up the net and began scooping a school of fish that was floating to the surface.

Holding in a laugh Sakura grew curious, "Koi, where in the wold did you get those potato mashers? I don't remember you taking anything like them as trophy's."

"You're right, I didn't but uncle had the cousins get some from the source," Naruto replied referring to Kurama and the other foxes by code. That way any unfriendly ears would be led to believe that Naruto and Sakura had unknown family members that provided them with the exotic equipment.

Sakura just sighed when she saw the amount of fish already collected in a large basket. Knowing her husband he wouldn't stop until it was full. Sure enough there was another splash as another grenade was tossed in. By now Lee had joined in and was scooping up the stunned fish with the net. After another ten minutes the basket was full and the group was returning to camp.

Once the fish was divided between the shinobi and Tazuna's house it was time to go to work. Naruto ans Sakura had made a sand table with toy houses to represent the buildings in the compound. Once everything was set up they began to plan for the next CTR and if they can locate them, the team led by Naruto will snatch the genin team from Kiri. Kakashi was not that happy about what Naruto planned to do but as he went over things he realized that it was not only doable but they could possibly gain fresher intelligence if they could grab the whole team. Just as they were finishing up one of the smaller foxes used to send messages appeared, reading the note Naruto frowned and began to make changes to the mission.

"So, let me get this straight, you're taking both teams and not only scouting the compound but also trying to snatch another genin team? Are you sure this will work?"

"For the last time, yes it'll work, the risk is higher since more people are taking part but it's still acceptable. If I didn't think this would work I'd be the first one to scrap it," the blonde answered, "Besides, the mission has changed, it'll be a full scale raid."

"What?" Kakashi exclaimed, " When did this happen? I thought this was another scouting mission. Who's on what teams then," Kakashi asked knowing this entire mission was on the bubble. The boy may be his son and sometime student but ever since Naruto and Sakura had returned to his life he's felt as if he's become the student and they're the teachers. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just...not what he expected.

"Sakura will be on over watch with Neji supporting her," Naruto began, "First squad will be Lee, Tenten and Sai. They will be assaulting the barracks to grab that Kiri team as well as killing any of Gato's men. After that they'll pull fuses and split. Sakura will remote detonate the cookhouse."

"And the second team and their objectives?"

"Sasuke, Ami and myself. I plan on getting into the little bastards house and taking all I can," Naruto said but it was his next statement the chilled Kakashi's blood, "And if the opportunity presents itself, take the fuckers scalp and balls."

"Okay, now tell me, what made you change the mission timeline?"

"Remember those freighters in the harbor? The ones sitting low in the water?" Naruto asked. Seeing his adopted father nod he continued, "I just got word from the underground, you know, Tazuna's people. Anyway they just sent word, those ships are carrying about one hundred each of Kiri shinobi. That would be the only way that team that's hunting me got here so fast."

"Shit, that means Kiri is planning on taking Wave from under Konoha's nose," Kakashi yelled as he realized the implications of Gato's presence in Wave. All it took was one traitor to let him in and the town administrator, Onodera had done just that.

Naruto turned to the masked ninja, "Pops, you'll be staying here, I've sent for Zabuza and his partner. They'll stay hidden but will be here to back you up, okay?"

"You really trust him?" Kakashi asked not fully convinced of the man's change of heart.

"He's family, blood related, I trust him as much as I trust you or Sakura-chan," Naruto explained, "Once this is done you'll have the whole story, just trust me if you can't trust him," with that Naruto walked away to gather Sakura up. They had their own mission to complete before the raid began.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, first let me say sorry for the delay in getting this out. As it is, I actually scrapped all of the story past Naruto's meeting with Zabuza, twice. I just could not get it to feel right. I actually had to set this chapter aside for a few days until I could deal with it again. Obviously this is not the end of the Wave arc but the mission will close out in the next update.**

 **Now to answer a few questions that you may have regarding Zabuza. First thing you need to remember is that canon was thrown out the window so that may make his relationship to Naruto easier for you accept. Over the years I've read several stories where Zabuza was either an uncle or cousin to Naruto through Kushina. This, along with a story Zabuza tells of the fall of Whirlpool to team 7 (I believe it's in ANBU Genin) gave me the idea that Zabuza is related to Kushina and they stayed in touch for quite a few years until the Mizukage began to get paranoid. Anyway, Naruto needs to lean all he can about his clan and that is what his mother has tasked her cousin to do.**

 **I know I changed Naruto's reaction to Inari's whining to where he's harsher than in canon. I did that on purpose, this is not canon Naruto, this Naruto has seen too much as has Sakura and after spending a few days seeing what the people in the town are going through he's not going to put up with a sniveling brat. I also felt that Naruto in this story would not go out and destroy a forest to blow off steam so, yes boys and girls, Naruto smokes. So does Sakura, I was not going to have her smoke or tolerate Naruto smoking at first but then I got to thinking. When I was in the fleet and working on the Saratoga's flight deck I was, like my fellow Roof Rats, constantly stressed out so to deal with it I not only smoked at least two packs a day but also had a dip of Copenhagen in my mouth when I couldn't light up. I figured that Naruto and eventually Sakura would pick up the habit. For some reason I got a picture in my mind of Sakura in her cammie trousers and brown T-shirt watching the baby genin train with a cup of coffee in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth. I also pictured her having a smirk on her face like Revy in Black Lagoon, a smirk or smile that promises pain if you screw up.**

 **And once again for bankai777, Since Konan is a part of Akatsuki she may or may not show up in this story, however, as she is Nagato's companion she may make an appearance but let me make this very clear to you and anyone else that has a thing for Naruto hooking up with older women. It won't happen, period. The only girls older than him that I would consider hooking him up with are Temari and Fu. That said and I've stated this before, IF and I mean IF Naruto goes into the CRA he will only have two more wives if that many. As a condition to the CRA Sakura has say over who is let into her family, no one is going to get close to Naruto unless she see's that they care for Naruto for being Naruto not because of wealth or status. So, rule of thumb is this, if they are connected to Akatsuki, older than him or were part of filler arcs unless I can use the premise, Naruto is not going to be jumping into the sack with every girl or woman he meets.**

 **One last thing because I know someone is going to ask, Karin will be introduced and be made a part of the clan. Whether she falls for Sasuke is something I haven't put much thought into. I'm happy with Ami being the guy's love interest, remember, like Naruto this is not the Sasuke from canon and he's actually getting to the point of showing emotion is proof of that. Now, for the other red head, Tayuya. She will also be part of the Uzumaki clan and with Jiraiya's help Naruto will help her with a troublesome hickey a certain snake gave her.**

 **Holidays are coming up with the first one in the USA, Thanksgiving, this Thursday so I won't start working on the final chapter for Wave until the weekend. Right now I am a ball of nerves as my family's Civic was totaled earlier this week. No, I or my wife were driving at the time but the car is wrecked and will have to be replaced. This will be another bill I can barely afford but it's looking like I'll have to look for a job and reenter the work force. This is not how I expected my retirement to be.**

 **So, to my American readers Happy Thanksgiving and to the rest of you I wish you all the best and a happy weekend.**


	14. Chapter 12 Rebel Waltz

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 12

Rebel Waltz

After his conversation with Kakashi Naruto met up with Sakura and brought out several moderate size scrolls that were stored inside a larger one. Over the last few months the genin had become astounded at what you could put into a storage scroll and this was one of those times.

Picking out one scroll Naruto opened it and began issuing weapons to the remaining team members. All of the genin pool had qualified with the M4 carbine and M1911 pistol. While it carried less rounds the .45 caliber rounds the pistol did fire did far more damage than the M9 and P226 Sakura used to carry while flying. One round was enough to put a target on the ground and everyone was trained in the double tap method of firing twice into a target for maximum effect.

They were also issued eight M67 frag grenades and two flash bangs. Their standard woodland uniform was dark enough for the lack of light a new moon would offer. Once they had donned their web gear the teams split up into pairs and began checking one another over for shiny metal parts and anything that made noise. A silencing seal was applied on everyone's kunai and shurikan holsters since it would be impossible to quite their contents any other way. Once satisfied Naruto and Sakura each made fifteen shadow clones and then opened several more scrolls. The contents made everyone stop and stare. There were 30 sets of wet suits 15 each for Naruto and Sakura's clones as wells as fins tanks rebreathers and face masks. For weapons 30 SIG Sauer P226 pistols and 30 MP5SD suppressed SMGs.

The genin knew that somewhere on the clones were grenades of various types. What unnerved them the most was when each and everyone henged into a different person. Neji and Sasuke surmised that each likeness was most likely people that they had worked with while in exile. Sasuke and Ami recognized a few faces from the videos they had seen while celebrating their leader's marriage. They rest were stunned that the majority were tall with an average height of five foot ten for the males and five seven for the females.

As the clones began to prepare for their mission Naruto handed them three last scrolls, these would be opened when they met up with the underground near the water's edge as they were the rubber assault boats they would need to reach their intended targets. Each boat held ten and while eight would be the boarding party the remaining two would stay with the boat and if need be place limpet mines on the hull in order to scuttle the ships by blowing holes into the bottom of the hulls.

Once the small army was done it left without a word, their instructions having been transferred to the clones upon creation. The genin and Kakashi were awed, this was what they were expected to become, professional and able to operate with out supervision by higher ranking officers. In fact that was what the DRACO units were being groomed for, leadership of Konoha's forces. Sasuke smirked, that clever Dope was already grooming them and they hadn't noticed.

With the boarding parties on their way Naruto had one last task to do. Biting his thumb he made the signs and slammed his bloodied palm on the ground. In a puff of smoke a small fox appeared who bowed it's head upon seeing Naruto and Sakura, "You called Lord Naruto, Lady Sakura?"

"Yes, take this scroll to Momochi Zabuza. Inform him that things on my end have changed and I and my team are moving on Gato tonight. He is to make his way here and support Kakashi-sensei from the shadows. I believe that Gato has a fail safe in case there's an uprising and that it would involve this family," Naruto explained as he handed the fox two scrolls, "The second one is to be taken to Lord Kurama's daughter, Amanda and her husband. They are to go to the town administrator's house, observe and contain the bastard. If he looks like he's going to pull a runner...kill him as messily as possible. Otherwise we'll pick the garbage up after our operation is complete, now read back my orders."

The fox repeated his orders and left. Naruto turned to his assembled troops, "The fate of this country as well as Konoha's depends on our actions tonight. I know you may think that this is too early but you are more than ready, in fact you have it easy since you have years more training in shinobi tactics and techniques than my wife and I. In fact, the fact that you are not as dependent as Sakura and I are with the guns makes you more versatile."

"We move out in five minutes, everyone, circumcise"...WHACK!"...Umm, synchronize your watches in 3...2...1...Mark. The time is 1955 hours," finishing the blonde turned to his wife as he rubbed the lump on his head, "That was mean Sakura-chan."

"Baka, take this seriously, now kiss me," she demanded and once she received her reward she hugged Naruto tightly, "I love you, be careful in there, okay?"

"I will, we have a family to grow down the line so I promise, I'll always come back to you," he said in reply.

Walking up to Team 9 Naruto tapped Neji on the shoulder, "A word with you?"

"Sure, what's up Lord Uzumaki?" the Hyuga replied.

"Sakura is my life Neji, I'm trusting you with her safety. If things go bad you're to remove her from the operational area and return to Kakashi. Inform him of what had happened and then evacuate anyone that survives as well as Tazuna and his family. Zabuza would have figured it out and most likely go on the path of revenge against Gato," Naruto told his senior genin team leader, "Don't let anything happen to her or I'll curse your clan and haunt you to your grave, understand?"

"I swear on my clan and honor that nothing will harm Lady Sakura," was the reply before continuing, "Everyone will come back, you've taught us better than you know."

A minute later a chirp was heard from Naruto's watch signaling the start of the operation. The genin formed up and began to walk to the two miles into town before making their way through the empty streets as the curfew had been lowered to five in the afternoon following the destruction of the former food bank. Having a curfew in place made things easier as the streets were empty and anyone outside would be Gato's men and therefore a legal target.

Outside of the town between it and the compound Naruto and Sakura had deployed a blocking force of both foxes and black panthers. The big cats fading into the shadows waiting to ambush any of Gato's men trying to bring warning. It had been the first time the pair had called on the services of the cats other than to summon them for introductions. Ixli, the matron of the cat clan, welcomed their new summoners and explained that while the canines were broken up in differing clans, dog, fox, coyote and wolf and would sometimes work together the cats were one big family. Well, except for the lions and tigers, they were conceited inbreds anyway according to Ixli.

The cats and foxes worked together well since Kurama had saved one of the princesses a few hundred years back from hunters. That princess was a young Ixli and she never forgot her savior as she pledged an alliance between the two clans that was for all intents and purposes eternal. She was very happy when she saw how worthy Naruto and Sakura were to be summoners for her clan, Kurama was also happy that the young couple had been seen as worthy by such an aloof species.

Making their way through town the raiding party came across a few of Gato's men enforcing the curfew. One was taken down by a burst from Naruto's MAC-10, three were taken down by thrown kunai by Ami, Tenten and Sasuke and a final one by a juken strike to the chest courtesy of Neji. Sealing the bodies in morgue scrolls the group continued onward. As the left the defensive wall around the town a panther stepped out of the shadows.

"Lord Uzumaki," it said in a low growl, "There are four humans heading this way. The group is made up of one adult and three adolescents. What do you wish be done with them?"

"Let them pass Chata, it should be the ones we want to take alive. Shadow them with a couple of your siblings, should they change course corral them somewhere out of the way and then bring them to Tazuna's house when this is all over with," Naruto instructed before scratching the cat behind the ears as Sakura unsealed a steak of venison that had been hunted that morning.

With a happy purr the cat acknowledged it's orders and then left. Naruto signaled the group to continue on. Another hour of travel they left the road and moved into the brush. The Konoha genin moved swiftly and silently through the undergrowth as the walked to the sniper nest that Sakura had set up. It was also there that Naruto had set up his listening post. As the rest caught their breath Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke were hunched over the laptop that contained the audio and video files.

Most was garbage, everyday crap like complaints about pay and food made the majority of the files. After wading through the junk Naruto found what he was looking for, a video of Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Seven Swordsmen. He was complaining about having to track down one of his brother swordsmen, Zabuza. He was confiding to the Kiri Jonin that Gato was doing things wrong here and he didn't like being ordered to take down his friend.

Naruto smiled at that, it seems that Kisame could be dealt with without resorting to force. From what he knew about the man he was helping the rebels but at the same time maintaining a position of trust with the Mizukage. It was time for the man to pick a side it was going to get very dangerous for fence sitters real soon.

At the sound of another chirp Naruto looked at his watch, 0015, time to get ready. Assembling the group he had them make their last minute checks of their gear. Once satisfied he walked to Sakura who was settling down into position with Neji beside her, his eyes already showing the signs of the baykugan already active.

Bending down he kissed her gently, "I love you, stay safe."

Returning the kiss she smiled and replied back, "I love you too and I will. Naruto, come back to me in one piece."

Giving her one last smile her turned and led the rest of the group to their jump off point. Reaching the break in the wall they stopped as he summoned a dozen foxes and had them go after the guards. While the guards where dealing with the four legged tricksters the genin stole inside the compound. While he was worried Kisame would be about at least he got word that cats had captured the Kiri nins.

Taking Sasuke and Ami with him Naruto clung to the shadows as he made his way to the mansion. Stopping at the back of the building he cleared his team to fire if necessary. Looking around the compound with his NVGs he saw three IR strobes vanish into the darkened barracks. Turning to his team he issued his instructions.

"Okay, they're in. Here's what we're going to do, henge into one of those bastards we killed in the town and follow my lead. Keep your weapons out of sight since they're going to think we're friends. When I make my self known open fire, remember single shot or short bust, the suppressors should do the trick. Just, just keep your rate of fire low so you don't burn the damn things out, now follow me."

As the trio made their henges they checked each other out to prevent having two of the same person. As they followed Naruto they picked up on his confidence as he walked up to the doors of the mansion like he owned the place. As he came closer a group of men stepped out of the front door.

"Your a little late getting back aren't you Hiro? What's the excuse this time?" asked the leader of the men.

"I got delayed by those tree huggers but that's not the news," Naruto said as his smile began to seem out of place, "You know that Uzumaki kid that the boss wants dead?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

As if to answer Naruto dropped the henge and brought up the Ingram, "He's here."

With that he sent a burst of .45 caliber rounds into the man as his companions took down the rest. Stepping over the bodies the three entered the building and began to stalk the halls gunning down anyone that stood in their way. Taking prisoners was not an option on this mission, Naruto was going to make Gato and his men pay for their crimes. Like avenging angels the green clad ninjas made their way through the hallways opening doors and tossing in an M67, letting the explosion and shrapnel to the job.

At the same time twenty-four shadow clones stole up the anchor chains and mooring lines the were attached to anchor bouys and into the three Kiri ships. As two per ship made their way to the captain's quarters the other six went below decks and began to slaughter the shinobi sleeping in the berthing compartments, again letting the M67 grenades do the heavy work. While capturing shinobi was not part of the mission should one surrender he would be taken to a cleared part of the ship and have chakra restraints placed on him. So with the sound of grenades exploding the Konoha forces shot down their opponents with their MP5SDs punching 9mm holes into the survivors.

From the shore, had one been able to go outside, all that was seen or heard from the anchored vessels were flashes of light in the portholes and muffled crumps of thunder. In the morning the clones will have cleaned up and placed the bodies of the slain into the the morgue scrolls they had been issued. By the time the Wave underground arrived the ships were washed of the blood and gore from the previous night.

Sakura watched with anxiety as Naruto walked up to the front door and after a short talk began shooting. As she watched the team enter the house Neji whispered to her, "Someone's walking from the cookhouse to the barracks, my team is still in there."

Nodding her head Sakura lined up her sights and took the shot. At over 2000 feet per second the hollow point round impacted the man in the torso just under the armpit. The 7.62mm slug tore into the man's left lung first before exploding his heart and continuing to destroy his right lung. Seeing movement to her right she snapped a round off catching another thug that was leaving the cookhouse behind his friend.

That man was silenced as the round luckily tore through his throat. At that point Sakura had no choice, reaching to her left she grabbed the hell box, the radio that will set off the charges under that building. There was also the backup pull fuses that Naruto had set up but there was no time. Switching the transceiver to channel 14 she looked at Neji that said 'sorry' and pushed the button. The daisy chained C4 charges blew apart the buildings support structure and lifted it up about a foot and a half before it dropped to the ground collapsing in on it's self. After a few minutes fire began to break out from not only the kitchen stoves but from candles and oil lamps that were used to light the place at night. Gato may control the electricity in Wave but he was cheap enough to prevent him from letting his private army use it for free.

By now the explosion had roused the thugs that had not been killed in the barracks. As they poured out of their rooms the Konoha ninjas started to cut them down with both bullet and blade. The trio made a fighting retreat and burst from the doors away from the burning heap that was the cookhouse. Seeing their strobes Sakura switched to channel 21 and waited a heartbeat before firing off the pair of claymore mines just as the bulk of Gato's forces began to pour out of both doorways.

Two more sharp bangs rang out as the mines' C4 explosive charges sent out a thousand ball bearings into the men tearing them to pieces. Sai remembering the demo charges on this building needed to be set off manually created an ape made of ink and sent it to where the pull ring was located. As soon as the pin was pulled the trio made their way to the mansion. As they got to fifty meters the charges went off. Naruto had set nearly 330 pounds of explosive consisting of six forty-two pound cratering charges and 20 pounds of C4 from a satchel charge.

The barracks was lifted nearly twenty-five feet into the air before falling in a heap. The lower floors had pancaked onto each other as the roof smashed down into the third floor. Any survivors were trapped and fucked as once again fires from the oil lamps began to break out. As he entered the mansion last Lee shook his head in sorrow as the cries for help began to drift over the now silent compound.

Team Ten ran to the mansion as fast as they could go dropping any enemy with kunai or tanto. Lee was the only one still firing as, although Tsunade did what she could, his chakra coils would still be underdeveloped in which case he spent more time on the range honing his skills with the firearms Naruto provided. Tenten and Lee were no strangers to taking lives but Sai was trying not to breakdown as he drew more more chakra infused animals that would begin to stalk and kill Gato's men, not that he had very many left.

Rushing into the building the three began to search the main floor to ensure that Naruto's group had cleared it out. Entering the various rooms they found differing levels of destruction from the grenades the had been tossed. In more than a couple rooms Lee dispatched men that were too wounded to survive. To him it was unyouthful to leave an opponent in that shape. Following the sounds of combat they joined Team one on the third floor, which by the looks of it were Gato's private quarters. As they joined up the group split into three two man teams making it easier to clear the floor. Lee and Tenten would stay in the hallway facing back to back in order not to be bushwhacked. The remaining teams cleared out the rooms to the side.

At this point Thunderflash grenades or charge 10 flash tags paired with a charge 1 explosive tag wrapped around a kunai was thrown. The effect was the same maybe a little louder and blinding but the occupants were stunned into inaction all the same. Coming across a large bedroom. Naruto, after tossing in a kunai as he had used his load of grenades discovered a pair of girls a little older than Moegi both wearing night gowns and stockings that would look more in place an a twenty year old. Rushing in with Ami he quickly cuffed the girls with flexcuffs that had chakra suppression seals inked on them.

Once secured Ami began looking them over as Naruto spoke to them, "Who are you?"

"Shiori," replied the girl close to him, "that's my friend Ena."

"Why are you here?" the blue eyed warrior asked.

"We were playing around in our village and this little man walked by like he owned this place with his body guards. He decided that he wanted us and offered our families money, when they refused he...had them killed and us brought here," answered Ena.

"My teammate is a medic, she'll look you over and ask few more questions. Ami, take good care of them," was all he said and was gone.

Walking towards the girls she had them sit on the bed as she started looking them over, "So, from the looks of things you guys turned out to be his playthings?"

At that both girls nodded as the next question was asked, "How long have you been here?"

Shiori answered, "About two or three months."

"He abused you both?" two heads nodding came the answer, as Ami continued her medical scan.

Once she was done she looked at the girls, "Well, on the plus side neither of you are carrying a child. The bad news is that you've got a very bad infection that needs to be treated by our medical officer."

Both girls gave sighs of relief as Ami called over here shoulder, "Hey Oyabun! You can come back in!"

Naruto walked back into the room and was filled in by Ami on the girls conditions. Getting those he summoned a pair of jaguars telling them to take the girls as fast as they could to Tazuna's house and then ask a fox to bring Haku there for treatment, Naruto recalling the remark his cousin made about Sakura being a medic that she could learn things from. The girls were to be restrained at all times until their story could be verified.

With the girls on their way to safety the teams resumed their assault on Gato's quarters. Finding no others in the rooms they had cleared the team walked down the hall and stopped at a T intersection. Splitting the team again Lee and Tenten stayed at the junction and kept an eye out for anyone foolish enough to try and save their boss. Naruto and the others first kicked in the door to the room at the end of the right hand passage. Finding nothing but a small movie screening room, after it was cleared for hidden exits they began to move on the left hand room.

As the doors were given a chakra enhanced kick they flew off the hinges startling the occupants inside. As Naruto walked in he was challenged by a man wielding a katana and bare chested. As the rest of the team rushed in the man began to go through an elaborate set of katas with a sword. As he did all of his moves, possibly demonstrating his skill, Naruto just looked at the man in disbelief. Looking to his left and right and no longer in the mood to play around, especially after rescuing the two girls, the Uzumaki drew his .45 and shot the man in the chest twice.

As his partner began to charge forward with his sword raised Sasuke fired a round into his leg dropping the man to the ground. Hearing a noise behind him Naruto turned to see one of the people he was looking for as a blue skinned man with what appeared to be gills on his body stepped into the open. Weighing his options Naruto turned the newcomer with a smile,

"Give me a second Kisame-san if you would," Naruto more or less asked before turning to face a cowering Gato raising a black object with yellow stripes on it's front he pulled the trigger. Twin darts shot out with a small pop of compressed gas trailing wires behind them, the midget tyrant tried to cower behind his desk as the darts hit him,

"Gato, stay right there and keep your mouth shut or you get this," Naruto said as he gave the man a jolt of electricity, "Now, Kisame-san, as you can see I'm in the middle of a mission and Gato and I have a few things to discuss. What can I do for you?"

The blue skinned man looked about in confusion, there were all just kids, genin, and they had just wiped out his future employers militia and killed or crippled the man's personal bodyguards. Since there had been no agreement the shark like man felt no compunction to join the fight, obviously the leader of the raid had powerful equipment and most likely techniques, so Kisame took the most prudent option and did nothing.

Before he could say something the leader of the raid took off his mask and balaclava and locked his bright blue eyes with his, "That's better, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, team leader for this mission. I've been wanting to talk to you since I received news of you being in town."

"And just what did you want to talk to me about Uzumaki-san?"

"I would like to know your intentions while in Wave country, yeah ? You see, I've recently found out that I'm the last of the royal Uzumaki line and you could imagine my surprise when I arrive to find that little troll had taken over and more or less enslaved my people. You know he had the nerve to hire a team from Kiri to kill me and everyone related to me. Like my cousin Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen."

"So, you're the last Uzumaki prince huh? Well, since he's not going to be around much longer I guess there's no harm in telling you," Kisame replied with a wicked smile, "Gato- _san_ over there was trying to hire my services to eliminate both the Kiri team sent after you and my old friend Zabuza."

"I see, well since I ruined your job prospect I would like to compensate you and also offer you a job once my business here is concluded then, yeah?" Naruto said still smiling pleasantly before turning to Gato.

As he strode up to the man Naruto's face turned to one of disgust. Kicking Gato in the ribs Naruto then hauled the man to his feet before tossing the malignant dwarf to Sai and Lee, the teens grabbing an arm each. Naruto then turned to the window and looked into the darkness.

Keying his mic he began speaking in English, "Fox to Vixen, report."

"All targets down and neutralized. Both out buildings are destroyed and are now on fire from the oil lamps."

"Good, we've got the little rat and I'm going to get answers from him. Send a message to the cats watching over the Kiri team. Inform them that Gato was in negotiations with Kisame-san for him to eliminate them and Zabuza. See if that will help loosen their tongues. I love you, out."

Sakura smiled as she replied, "I love you too baby," however the smile broadened to a grin as she noticed that Naruto left his mic on voice activate and she heard what was happening in the mansion.

Naruto walked up to Gato as his team held him and spoke, "I want to know what you are doing in my country and I want to know now."

"Your country?" Gato asked, "This country is mine, all bought and paid for. That Onodera is something else inviting me to set up shop here right under Konoha's nose. It was very easy once I knew his pri...OOFFF"

The answer was cut off by Naruto's fist, "Okay, now that you've signed that prick's death warrant I want to know where you keep your financial papers."

"Never, I'll do no such thing!" the short man as Naruto strolled around his office before picking up Gato's cane.

Gato didn't see the blow from the cane coming as it slammed into his gut knocking the wind from him. The teens holding his arms refused to let him fall to the ground as Naruto struck again this time to the face breaking the midget's glasses and nose.

"I say you will. Consider it...recompense for the use of my clan's compound and building on it without permission, thirteen month's back rent for leasing the Land of Waves and acquiring the Uzumaki food bank with out just payment to the rightful owners of said properties," Naruto began to explain before releasing the cane into Gato's face once more, "Oh, and let us not forget your unlawful purchase of the orphanage and the pain and suffering those kids went through."

Hearing this Kisame spoke up, "What's this about orphan kids suffering?"

Ami turned and answered, "This little bastard had the town administrator sell him the land the orphanage sat on and then tossed the kids to the streets. Our chief medic told us all the girls have been selling their bodies so they and the others could eat."

Turning to Naruto Kisame began to speak, "Well, this changes things doesn't? See, originally and officially I'm not here to kill anyone, I'm just trying to relay a message to Zabuza Momochi but this little rodent tried to hire my talents and remove Zabuza from the picture."

"Uzumaki-san, I have no intentions to interfere with your mission. You'll find me outside...just to ensure your," at that he gave Gato a disinterested look as the man pleaded for help with his eyes, "privacy in your...interview as it were."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he turned to his target, "Now, Gato, I hate hurting people, I really do because of what was done to me as a kid. However that doesn't mean I don't know how to make someone like you talk. Hey Bastard! Find me some rags and a pail of water, Ami, tie this little shit to his chair," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke just gave Naruto a look and the finger as his girlfriend responded, "At once Hokage-sama, do you wish that I use the rope that'll drain chakra?"

"That's a good question," Naruto replied as he looked the fallen tycoon over, "Use regular rope, the other may kill him."

As Ami went about her work the other team waited for new orders. Naruto already had Sai tearing up the office so he sent the others to search first the rooms on the present floor and then move to the next one until the mansion was gone over with a fine toothed comb. As extra help Naruto summoned a contingent of foxes to detect hidden places such as safes or other rooms.

As the team and foxes moved out Sasuke returned with a handful of rags and a case of bottles, "Found some of his hand towels but no pail, found a case of this though," he explained as he set the case on the desktop.

"Why are there three shiploads of Kiri ninja in my harbor? Tell me I may let you live."

Gato just glared at him and refused to talk angering Naruto further, "Fine, then I'm make you talk," with that he grabbed a towel and ordered Sasuke to pull it tight over the man's face as he opened a bottle of the water and began pouring the contents over Gato's face and nose.

Waiting a minute he had Sasuke lift the towel as Gato tried to regain his breath, "Y...you're crazy, all of you. I won't tell you anything," the man said defiantly.

Naruto just smiled, "That I may be but it's you that will be driven mad...Sasuke, again."

Once again the torture was repeated with the same results so Naruto stepped it up a notch and remembering that his taser was still latched on the man sent a shock through it. Sasuke was in shock, he knew that Naruto hadn't had a good childhood before the exile but he never thought the sunny blonde could be this vicious in extracting information.

On receiving his last shock and near drowning Gato heaved a great sigh, "Wait, no more, I'll tell you what you want to know. Everything of value is behind the kitchen. Slide the fridge to the left and you'll see a passageway. At the end is the vault, the...the combination is...1...2...3...4...f..fi...five."

"12345...12345?! What the hell combination is that? That's something an idiot would use on his luggage!" Naruto yelled out in disbelief. In the hallway outside Lee had turned to Tenten and asked her to help him change the combination on his suite case later on. "Okay, that's one question down, now about the other? Why were those ninja here?"

Seeing no answer Naruto turned to his teammate, "Sasuke, one..."

"No, I...I'll tell, I'll tell you. The Mizukage could never hold Whirlpool's main islands so he decided to take control of Wave."

"That's a sure way to start a war, is he crazy? What would he get out of annexing Wave?"

"That's something I wouldn't know about. It's just business, that's all just business, Kiri moves in and I begin to make a larger profit."

"And the starving of the citizens here?"

"A necessary evil, starve the population into submission and the new rulers have less trouble taking over. Even that idiot Onodera knows that, why do you think he turned over the food bank and orphanage?"

Naruto just sighed, he knew that he'd get nothing more from the bastard so he did the next best thing, he placed a suspension seal on the man and then placed him in a morgue scroll. Looking at his unit he answered their unasked question,

"No, I didn't kill him. That will come later, after we drain every last bit of useful information he has. As for him? Well he's more or less in a coma until we can get him home. He'll be given to Anko-chan and Ibiki to play with, hell I may have Ino mind walk him so she has a real live lab rat to play with."

Looking around he was about to head for the vault when Sakura's voice sounded in his ear. He had forgotten that he had left his mic on voice activation, "Koi? What was all that about the ships?"

"The Mizukage sent Gato down here to weaken the country and when the time was right send the Kiri forces in to take over. Apparently the Kiri leader is still wanting control over my lands"."

At that the six shinobi left the destroyed office. Naruto heard a polite cough from Kisame. Turning to face the man he smiled and walked up to him, "I'm sorry Kisame-san, you had said you were looking for..."

"Zabuza, one of my brother swordsmen, I have a message from him from the leader of the Kiri resistance."

Naruto looked into the man's eyes, as he did his own became slitted and flashed red before returning to their normal shade and shape. Kurama just needed a second and had determined the man was not a threat and was being truthful which set Naruto's mind at ease, "If you wish to tag along with us I'll take you to my cousin after we're done, is that okay with you?"

"Cousin huh? Sure why not, so where's the runt? The resistance has a price on his head that would make anyone that collected a very rich man."

"In the custody of Konoha, I'm not interested in getting richer so you guys can keep the money. Have your leader send the Leaf a complete list of his crimes and a representative to join our prosecution of him. The trial will be in secret but at least he'll think that he's getting a fair deal. I just want all he knows and to own up for his crimes. He's already a dead man, he just doesn't know it yet."

"I see, but, I thought the Leaf was interested in fairness and equality."

"We are but I was not raised nor trained in Konoha, where I was things were more done in shades of grey than in absolute black and white. Ahh, here we are. Well let's see what we will see..."

"WAIT!" Sasuke's voice rang out as he grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand, "There's a security seal hidden on the keypad," he explained as his sharingan flared.

Naruto looked close at the pad and saw that it did indeed have a seal of some sort on top of it, "Thanks Sasuke. Hey when did you..."

"During the fight with your cousin, it fully awakened when we paid you that visit. Kami we thought you were getting killed in there, next time leave a signal or something," the Uchiha explained as Naruto began to grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"I see, anyway, thank you, now, let's take a look at you my pretty," Naruto replied as he examined the seal. It turned out to be a mass produced security seal that was only made in Konoha so Naruto was past it in less than a minute and the vault door was opened.

As he walked into the room that was twice as large as Gato's office he saw bundles of ryu notes as well as scrolls that he had bought or stolen over the years. There were other items there as well, large carvings and paintings to name a few. "We're going to need a bigger boat," he muttered under his breath causing Sakura to giggle.

"Koi? What's that about a boat?"

"I...I can't explain it, words would do no justice. You and Neji are cleared to come down, I'll have Makoto meet you at the mansion entrance."

After a ten minute wait the final members of the raiding party arrived with Sakura flying into Naruto's arms then looking him over for any injuries, "I'm fine Sakura-chan, really, not a scratch. But you need to look this place over. That bastard stole from lot's of people, I'm not sure if we could even return a tenth of this."

"So what are you planning to do then?" asked Neji who had found a scroll belonging to the Hyuga clan thought lost before finding several others belonging to a number of Konoha's clans.

"Inventory first," Naruto replied, "sort it all out as to type of object and look for a clue to the original owners were as it's all being sorted out. One thing, I promised Zabuza a cut of this to support the Kiri revolt."

"How much Uzumaki?" asked Neji in a tone Naruto didn't like and had made Sasuke and Ami subtly shift into defensive positions around their leader, something that was not lost on Sakura as she readied herself for an attack.

"Not much, Gato offered five million, I offered double so, ten million ryu, seems a fair price to keep from fighting him at the bridge," Naruto calmly replied. If he was offended he didn't let it show.

Neji gave a grunt and walked to a shelf holding bundles of counted ryu. Quickly counting a few piles he handed them to Naruto, "I added another five million to ensure his loyalty to us for the time being."

Naruto smiled as he took the money, let Neji think that he'd bought Zabuza, Naruto already had the man's loyalty through blood. Naruto then ordered everyone out of the vault then created twenty clones. He ordered them to start the inventory and sorting. He would send a load of level 10 sealing scrolls in the morning with more clones to help.

Once that was done Naruto looked at his watch, the operation had taken nearly three hours including the interrogation of Gato. They had one more stop he informed the group as they entered the town. The underground had rounded up Gato's night watchmen and had them in chains and they were waiting for their liberator to show. Out of the shadows the raiders walked into the town square to be met with Aki, the man that had smuggled them into the country.

"My lord," he began as he bowed, "Onodera is at his home asleep according to your foxes. The female, I think her name was Misato," at that Sakura just glared at her husband, "informed us they had placed a strong genjutsu over the area so he would not notice anything wrong. She said they were waiting on you to take the man captive, something about satisfaction and closure."

"I see, Aki-san, please in a combat situation never bow or salute a person. It marks them as a leader and therefore a high priority target. It's no concern tonight but for later on...well you know. Now can someone lead us to the traitor?" Naruto asked.

Walking through the quiet streets the party made their way to their last target. A large traditional house near the water that took up almost three lots. As they drew closer a large fox stepped out of an ally, shifting shape as it approached. It was Amanda, Misato in her human form, and she led the rest of the way. On the way over she had informed Naruto of the strength of Onodera's guards, layout of the house and where to find the traitor. Before they stormed the property he had everyone do an ammo count and made sure everyone had an adequate amount of rounds going so far as having the weapons set to semi-auto. His Ingram the exception, this was going to be a more difficult CQB* and he had everyone put on their NVGs so they could see the others infrared strobes. There would be no blue on blue mishaps.**

As they rushed to the house's outer wall they all crouched down with Kisame staying with the foxes as he wasn't trained for this kind of combat and understood he'd just be in the way. Naruto at the moment was packing the large old fashioned iron lock with C4 then after a moment of thought placed more of the explosive on the double gate's hinge points and daisy chained them with the lock going first. Lighting the fuse he scrambled back a bit as he rejoined the assault stack.

Three seconds later there was a sharp crack as the charges went off within milliseconds of each other. As the smoke was clearing eight of Konoha's most well trained genin shinobi were rushing towards a darkened house in complete silence. As they reached the door Sakura pulled a haligan tool off of Naruto's pack and assembled the two sections of the instrument. It was used by fire departments, SWAT teams and special forces units on earth to pry doors open in seconds. Just as she was starting to pull there came the snaps of a suppressed weapon as Lee at the rear of the stack engaged one of the guards.

Seeing that the man was down in seconds Sakura pulled the front door open and jammed a wedge to keep it that way as Naruto led the charge inside. While the guards had the advantage of knowing the layout of the house they were working in very low ambient light while the raiders could see in the dark with their goggles. As the team entered the front of the house they split into two four man groups, Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura with Neji.

Every few seconds another guard would fall from a well placed shot or Naruto's MAC-10 chewing up the opposition from a well placed three to five round burst. As the party regrouped on the second floor Naruto dug into Sakura's pack before pulling out the scroll he was looking for. Opening it he began to pull what looked like lengths of wood hollowed on one side and filled what looked like greyish modeling clay. Sakura squatted down to help her mate and soon a frame of wood and tape was created and placed around the bedroom door. Before a word was spoken Naruto pulled the igniter pin and the fuse began to smoke. Five seconds later the doors to Onodera's bedroom were blown in followed by eight shinobi carrying strange weapons.

The man shot up in his bed, face red with rage, "Who are you to invade my house? On whose orders are you acting under? Touch me and there will be..."

"There will be nothing you sonovabitch!" Naruto yelled hitting the man in the face with the butt of his weapon breaking his nose. "No one will come to your aid, not even your buddy Gato seeing as he's indisposed at the moment,"

At that point the raiders pulled up their goggles as someone found the light switch. Onodera found himself looking at the blue eyes and blonde hair of Naruto Uzumaki and noticed something, Naruto's trademark grin was nowhere to be seen. Instead were the eyes and set mouth of a killer of men. "You, you deamon! You have the nerve to assault me in my own home? When the Hokage hears of this outrage..."

"I'm the Hokage, or did you forget? And as acting field commander I find you guilty of treason and acting as an agent for a hostile power, Kiri. Now, you mind telling me what three hundred of Kiri's ninja were doing in my harbor?"

"You...your mad. Sarutobi is the Hokage, he took the seat after that bast..."

"Finish that and I'll cut your balls off," Naruto threatened, "Now, although I was called mad earlier tonight by our mutual friend Gato, coming from you that...hurts. I thought you would have had better from all the good times we shared over the years. Like all those nice people you would sneak into the village so they could kill me. This is just a courtesy you fuck, I want you awake to see your death coming."

"You can't kill me, I demand a trial under the laws of Konoha and Fire Country," the disgraced administrator demanded.

Hearing that Naruto and Sakura both laughed as Onodera turned to Sasuke, "Lord Uchiha, please after all I and the old council provided you after your family's misfortunes, I beg of you to save me from this madman."

Sasuke smirk at the man, "The Uchiha clan knows who it's allies are and you were never one of them. Lord Uzumaki is my clan's patron and have placed the Uchiha under his clan's protection until it regains it's numbers. I've read the transcripts of your treason, you'll find no help from me."

As the man turned to Neji the Hyuga scoffed, "I'm just a member of the branch family, you could talk to my cousin Hinata of the main house but she wasn't requested on this mission. Besides, I too am loyal only to Lord Uzumaki."

"But..but I didn't know of Gato's plans. He had me fooled as much as everyone else. I was told the ships held cargo bound for Snow, I didn't know it had a large force of ninja," Onodera whined.

"Liar!" roared Sakura and she struck the man with her pistol, "Over the years you made our lives miserable because you see my husband as the Nine Tails, he's not, he's the host, the scroll that seals the kunai. Naruto was never the Fox but in your hate and greed you saw him as that. Even now you try to deny him what's left of his clan's holdings. This is nothing new for you isn't it? We have pages of reports from those council meetings since there was an ANBU agent on the council reporting everything that was said and done."

The man paled at hearing that news, he always wondered how the Hokage knew so much about those meetings. Now he knew and he knew that sentences had been handed out just after he abandoned that village to hide here. He also knew what his sentence was and it was staring at him with cold blue eyes.

"The sentences for the old council were handed down a week after you ran, in fact the village let you run. Your friend that got you this job in town, he was executed in the castle square in the capital. You, we just let you alone, as long as Wave was flourishing all was well. But you got greedy, again, and acting on a rumor reached out to Gato. He will be a guest of Konoha's T&I department for a long time before he finally dies. But you," Naruto continued, "you are marked for death in Wave by the Whirlpool Lord and Uzukage. There are no courts here and won't be until I find and eliminate all the corruption you and Gato spread here."

Before the accused man could reply Naruto had pulled his pistol and sent two rounds into his heart and one to the brain. The method guaranteed a fast death for the recipient and eased the mind of the shooter that his target didn't suffer. But that's the problem here, Naruto wanted him to suffer, wanted to inflict in kind what that man had done to him and Sakura when they were small. The stress had built up to the point Naruto was shaking violently, it wasn't until Sakura wrapped her arms around him that the shaking stopped. Looking around Naruto just nodded at the sight of an uninjured team, at that a smile formed on his face as he gave one more order,

"Right, that's that then. Let's get the hell out of here," with that he turned on his heel a walked out onto the street. He had wanted a public execution of the man but he remembered that Gato had used that method to cow the population so he decided to do the killing in the style he learned from the cartels in South America. Now with tired feet he turned for Tazuna's house.

Naruto led them back to Tazuna's. Trailing behind was Kisame Hoshigaki who was a little unnerved at how cold blooded Naruto could be. It was like a switch was on that kid, sunny and friendly one minute and the next a cold and unfeeling killer with only the goal of completing a mission. Sakura had known about Naruto's split personality and it was a result of first his early life in Konoha and later his missions as a SEAL, especially the missions in South America.

As they made it to their campsite Naruto ordered them all to eat something and then go to sleep. They had earned it. He would send some clones out to the compound with more storage scrolls and then make a few to provide security before debriefing with Kakashi and only then would he allow himself to sleep. Later that night it would be two couples that forgot to use privacy seals as they made love to release the stress and dull the mental pain of what they had seen and done in the past twenty-four hours.

The next morning saw four people glaring at Sasuke, Ami, and the Uzumakis. Sasuke and Ami had the sense to be embarrassed but Naruto and Sakura acted as if they didn't care. In fact it was Sasuke and Ami that started things and Naruto decided to show who was the better lover with Sakura's enthusiastic help. What made things worse was that Tenten was sharing a tent with Lee and beginning that 'time' so she was left to listen to the other couples. While most thought Tenten was interested in Neji his attitude and preoccupation with fate had turned her off. She and Rock Lee had more in common, the first was they were both orphans and had spent time with Naruto even though he didn't remember Lee, Lee remembered Naruto. Lee's work ethic was another thing that attracted her to Lee but just as Naruto was always there for Sakura, Lee was always there for his Ten-chan. That term was only used inside their apartment that was over Tenten's family's shop. While her parents were upset at first they grew to accept their eccentric new family member.

Neji and Sai were in their own separate tents and could only complain to nobody. Sai however decided to get back at the others and sent his mice to see what was going on and then use what the mice had seen as a start point for his drawings. With the amount of time he spent with Jiraiya, the pervert was rubbing off on the boy. When he later presented his mentor his newest art works the man was enthusiastic, they would grace the inside covers on his newest book. Sai was at least smart enough to change the faces and hair colors of his characters less he get his ass kicked and skewered by his teammates and Hokage.

After a full day and night to recover the genin assembled in front of their jonin sensei for his remarks on the mission they had carried out. Looking at them he smiled in pride. On their own they had planned and executed a raid in a highly defended area and had wiped out a force of superior numbers, taken a hostile ninja squad captive and toppled a petty dictatorship. And during all that Naruto had found time to turn a missing nin from completing his mission of killing their client.

"Well my cute little genin it seems you were very busy the last day and a half. While you were enjoying your well deserved rest, some in more ways than others, Tazuna's friends in town have reported that all is quiet and the resistance group has been recognized as the official militia of Wave. That said they have been rounding up those that willingly collaborated with Gato and his men."

"The clones that did the boarding action in the harbor found intelligence indicating that they were indeed there under the Mizukage's orders. Konoha has been informed and the Regent has sent a message to Kiri letting them know we had countered their little operation. Those ships as well as others in Gato's fleet will be seized and reflagged as Konoha vessels. The same goes for Kiri merchantmen that are in Nami waters illegally. The other villages have been notified of this breach of trust between our nations. The Kiri team has asked for asylum and safe transit to Konoha. It seems that they didn't like the fact that they were to be sacrificed by Gato once they completed their mission to eliminate Naruto."

As they listened to Kakashi all the team members began to stand a little taller. They had went from a simple C rank escort mission to an A rank or higher full scale combat op and had done everything lined out for them. Unlike the graduation mission everyone had been forced to take lives, either by traditional means such as taijutsu or blade or with the weapons Naruto provided. Whatever the case they all had proven themselves. Team Nine, as the senior unit not only led by example but helped their younger teammates improve and grow in their own right. Now they were being praised by the one jonin-sensei that had never passed a team when the old system was in place.

"Everyone is to take the day off since we have one last objective, completion of the bridge . Don't worry about the town as Lady Tsunade is sending a team of ANBU as well as a section of the Military Police. The Fire Lord will be sending an administrative team in the next few days," seeing the look in his adopted son's eyes Kakashi quickly amended his comments, "Don't worry Naruto, this time they'll have a complete background check so this won't happen again."

Naruto didn't look convinced and said so to Kakashi in a tone that didn't allow for argument, "Be that as it is, this is my land and while I'm loyal the the Leaf and Fire Lord I've lost trust in their judgment. I plan on placing Tazuna and Aki in charge of not only town but the entire country on Nami No Kuni. Remember, they were member's of my grandfather's court and military."

"Besides," Naruto continued, "I think they'll be more accepted by the people than more outsiders 'interfering' in their doings."

Kakashi thought a moment and realized that what Naruto had planned would better than what Tsunade had come up with seeing no reason not to, he agreed with Naruto's plan before continuing on, "Now, all of you, relax, you've earned it," the jonin concluded.

A while later Naruto was able to track down Zabuza and Kisame who were sparring nearby with Haku observing. Seeing his younger cousin Zabuza called a halt to the session, "My Lord, what can we do for you?"

Naruto smiled one of his true smiles, the ones that only Sakura and select others receive as he walked up the two men, "Kisame-san, Zabuza, good morning. Kakashi-sensei let us know our part of the mission is almost over, you know, this is the fastest liberation I've ever been involved in. Same with Sakura-chan, most times it would take years where we were in exile. I can imagine how hard it's been for your revolution running on a shoestring with little to no outside support."

"It's been a tough road that's why Haku and I would take these jobs but the goal of freeing Mist from the Mizukage's hands will be worth it," Zabuza replied.

"Yes, about that," Naruto began, "We agreed on twice the amount the dwarf was paying right?" At that Zabuza nodded, "Well, going through his vault one of my teammates disagreed with that amount and decided to triple it. I hope your leaders use this wisely."

As he handed over the fifteen million ryu Naruto noticed the unshed tears in Haku's eyes as Zabuza spoke up, "Thank you, this is more than generous. It means that we have a better chance to win. Naruto, one of the reasons I staged that failed coup is because of Haku. She has a bloodline and was in danger because of it. That bastard has been conducting purges over the past few years, he fears those with any kind of bloodline, even an Uzumaki's long life is a threat to him."

"I see, well, the money is a start. When I get home I'll be looking into what else Konoha can do to aid your movement."

"If that's the case," Kisame joined in, "A shipment of those weapons would be of great use to us."

Naruto chuckled at that remark, "I'm sure they would but those are for Konoha's use only. Should someone not cleared to use one of those weapons attempts to fire it the security seals will destroy not only the weapon but the user it's self. I'm sorry but those are force multipliers for Konoha's use only. That's not to say I won't ask that teams are sent in to not only help you out but to learn how to fight a guerrilla war."

Thinking over what the teen had said the two men both agreed with his reasons before Zabuza turned to his fellow swordsman, "So punk, why are you here anyway?"

Kisame frowned but nonetheless answered, "Mei sent me. She needs you back to help on the front lines."

"Tell her I have family and clan matters to attend to for a while. Here, you take her the money we were given. Tell her that my late cousin Kushina wants me to look after and train her brat in the clan's ways and it's a request I can't ignore," Zabuza explained.

"Oh? And who is this young cousin then?"

"That would be me," Naruto answered, "Zabuza has rejoined the clan but I know nothing of him training me."

"It was your mother's request but it was in a scroll I received after her death but could only open a few days ago."

"The blood sample you got."

"Yes, it opened the seal on the scroll and I read Kushina-chan's last letter to me and her request and her last orders to me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And what order would that be? "

"To act as your bodyguard as well as clan sensei," the swordsman answered.

"Fine, but I'm telling you I don't need a bodyguard."

"Well, you do need someone to instruct you in the clans ways, and that would be me. The family still followed them but kept it hidden. Even though we knew Kushina was dead most of the clan has stayed faithful, it seems that their insistence the royal line still lived was true."

"And what are they 'ways' you plan to teach me?" Naruto asked as he hid his excitement of learning something new.

"Swordplay for one thing, the Uzumaki are the best sword fighters in all the land and you, as our leader, need to be the best. I will teach you, don't worry about that. I'll also teach you all you need to know to be an Uzumaki...cousin."

"Fine, fine I know when I'm beat. You don't know offhand..."

"Where the others are? There's a few in the rebellion but that's all I know of," Zabuza replied as he saw his cousin's face fall, "I'm sure they'll have information on where the others are."

"How so? If you don't ….." Naruto began as his cousin cut him off.

"The clan, what was left of us, split into cells and changed names. Not one person was to be trusted with who was where. That information is split between cells and family groups but I'll sent a message with Kisame to the, they'll listen to me. Hell, they've been after me for years to take the reigns but something said someone like you was out here somewhere. Maybe it was the last letter your mother sent me, I don't know, I just had a feeling."

"Well, I guess splitting the clan was for the best, you know. Besides, Tazuna mentioned that one of the clan buildings has a seal array that updates the clan membership. I guess Sakura and I can start there. Anyhoo, with all that's going on here in Wave, " Naruto started with that prank in the making look in his eyes, "I guess I could ask ask you to oversee this place, cousin."

"Not on your life, too much paperwork. Now what's the deal with you and little pink haired girl, she's not really your wife is she?"

"Yep, and it was the best thing that happened to me," Naruto replied, "I've loved her for years."

"Years? You're what? 14-15? Those must have been short years."

"Well, she became my friend when we were four and her parents tossed her out, long story and an S class secret. Sakura-chan, she stayed by my side ever since. That and her mother talked mine into a marriage contract before Sakura-chan was even born. That was the only smart thing they did with us, ahhh, it's too much grief to think about it. Let's get the hell out of here, I need a drink."

With that the blonde began walking towards the town and the nearest tavern. The two swordsmen and Haku turned to follow. Never had any of them seen a shinobi this young exude such power and leadership. Zabuza just grinned as he remembered Kushina introducing him to Minato, before the man was made Hokage. While he didn't say it then he made a point to make sure Naruto knew just how much of his father he had taken after.

A week later and the bridge had been completed. The extra labor had come from two resources, Naruto's clones and the townsfolk as well. At the completion a full night of celebrating was done and now, on the day after the Konoha party were all packed and ready to go. Said party had gotten larger however, with Zabuza, Haku, the Kiri team as well as the two girls that were rescued from Gato's mansion. Kakashi looked around and wondered how he was going to explain the extra baggage to Tsunade and just decided to let his son do the talking.

Naruto had spent time in his clan's buildings looking over all that was there. In the main hall he found the seal array he had been told about and smiled. His clan had grown under the very noses of their enemies and actually flourished. At Naruto's request Zabuza had sent messages to the cell leaders he knew with the news of Naruto's existence and the invitation to return to either Wave or Konoha as both locations had clan holdings that needed to be attended to. With that all there was was to wait.

Now the party was standing at the foot of Tazuna's bridge saying their goodbyes. Inari had come to see Naruto as more than just the lost lord of the nation or a liberator. In Naruto and Sakura he found a brother and sister, two people to look up to. He vowed to grow up and protect with his life what eight people barely in their teens fought to liberate. At that moment he whispered into his grandfather's ear something that the old man agreed to.

So as the Konoha party and 'guests' sank from view below the bridges crest Tazuna announced that he was going to name his latest and most likely last work, 'The Great Liberation Bridge'.

The party, it was hardly a shinobi team at this point, slowly walked up to the great wall and gates of Konoha to be greeted by the 'Eternal Chunin'. Once everyone was cleared and ascertained not a threat Naruto led the way to the tower where his grandmother and other family members were waiting.

As he walked into the Regent's office Naruto called out, "Baa-chan! I'm home! Did you miss me?"

By way of answering Tsunade hurled an empty sake bottle his way. Only his quick reflexes saved him from a face full of glass, "Jeezz Oba-san, if you'd quit drinking so much you wouldn't be so cranky in the morning."

Looking at her grandson Tsunade fixed a glare on him, "What the hell Naruto? How did this turn from a C rank escort to an A rank combat mission? What gives you the right to decide things like that in the field?" the Regent shouted as she went on, "Liberating a nation with nine shinobi? And then I hear you do something like promise the Kiri rebels support? Honestly, what is going on in that head of yours?"

Naruto at first said nothing but walked up to the old woman and hugged her as he whispered in her ear, "I missed you too grandmother, I missed you too."

Hearing those words did the trick and broke the dam that had been holding Tsunade's emotions at bay. Naruto just held the woman until it was all out of her system. While the newcomers were aghast at Tsunade's outburst the Konoha personnel didn't bat an eye as this was a regular thing. Naruto would make Tsunade worry and then let her vent, rant and roar at him until she bole down in his arms. Sakura whispered to Zabuza that the Regent was Naruto's grandmother and both her and Jiraiya, his grandfather, would worry themselves sick about the blonde's safety.

After a few more minutes of Naruto rubbing his grandmothers back as he hugged her the pair broke apart. Smiling Naruto continued to speak softly as he handed her a box of tissues. Looking around Naruto turned back to Tsunade, "Oba-chan, I promise you like I did to Sakura, I'll always come home to you and her, believe it, yeah?"

Tsunade nodded as she used the tissues on her face and nose. Finally recovering Tsunade just looked at her grandson and his wife along with the others, "Before you give me your debrief you need to know, the council has asked that you attend a meeting as soon as you got home."

"Asked or ordered because if it's the latter they can kiss my a..."

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled as she hit the angry teen in the head, "Let Lady Tsunade explain."

"Fine, but if they think they can order me or anyone in this office around..." Naruto mumbled looking at his wife.

"Naruto, the council asked that you meet with them concerning your clan status, they want to put you in the CRA."

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I don't know where the original author notes went but let's try this again.**_

 _ **The Wave Arc is done, yay!, the loose ends will be dealt with next update. The same for the CRA, but before you all lose it remember, as the first wife and also having married before Naruto was fifteen, Sakura is the clan matriarch and has final say over who joins her family and bedroom.**_

 _ **Now, is the CRA something important to the plot and story? No, not really, but it's something that does need to be addressed since there is one other that falls under the guidelines and directives of the CRA. While Naruto will not be happy Sakura is more of a realist and has a better understanding of how things will work mostly because of what she was taught as a teen the first time around in how to run a clan. Because of her training she'll be helping Zabuza with Naruto's education and the council's push for the CRA is going to be a very eye opening experience for the teen.**_

 _ **Now having said all that and getting your hopes up I'm going to apologize right off the bat on this next comment. The next update will be out later than normal and as much as it pains me to do that I have good reason.**_

 _ **Simply put, I want to work on updating an older Evangelion based story that I've neglected for almost the whole year. The reason main is because of something that has me worried, I recently received a PM on my Face Book page from a person that knows me personally both here and in real life. I was asked if Welcome To The Machine, my EVA story, is dead and if so could I let him adopt it.**_

 _ **Now, I know this person and if I ignore the PM he'll take it as a passive okay and begin to write it regardless and if I say no and then not produce and update the guy will call me out on it and do an adoption anyway. The reason I don't threaten some form of retaliation is that this person is someone I love as family and has served with me for many years and several units. I cannot and will not fight a member of my Navy family over a story and at the same time I can't let something that I gave a life to be taken from me.**_

 _ **So, here's what's going to happen, I'm going to work on WTTM and get at least two updates out. Don't worry as I have most of the chapters already plotted out. Sometime between the two chapters I plan on working on and posting the next chapter of Spear. My other motivation for WTTM is that although it's now buried two or three pages deep there has been some new reader activity and comments to make it worth my time to update.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not the type of person that needs to have comments to stroke my over inflated ego to the point that I release a chapter, stroking my ego is my wife and daughter's job and they all make me feel very important. That said, if there is interest in what I'm doing then it's my job to deliver that group of readers something to reward their effort of reading said stories. Since Spear is the most popular it's been given the lion's share of attention. Now, before the year ends, it's time for Shinji and Asuka to get some time in the light before my Shipmate tries to kidnap them from me.**_

 _ **So, that's where I stand and what I'm planning on doing with my stories. I hope you all will understand and not be cross with me. I do hope that if anyone here enjoys Evangelion fanfiction tries out 'Run Like Hell' and 'Welcome To The Machine'. It's a non-wimp Shinji that was raised by the cast of Full Metal Panic. The fact that he's already married to the Red Devil Asuka shouldn't cause problems right? Anyone? Right?**_

 _ **Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to all of you and I'll answer comments in the next update. If you want a another Naruto with guns story read "What A Soldier Leaves Behind" by MrBrightkills. This is the story that 'In The Summer Of '42' was based on. Soldier is a very well done story that's actively being worked on. Trust me, you'll enjoy it.**_


	15. Chapter 13

_Tip Of The Spear_

 _Chapter 13_

Previously on Tip Of The Spear

… _.Tsunade just looked at her grandson and his wife along with the others, "Before you give me your debrief you need to know, the council has asked that you attend a meeting as soon as you got home."_

" _Asked or ordered because if it's the latter they can kiss my a..."  
_

" _Idiot!" Sakura yelled as she hit the angry teen in the head, "Let Lady Tsunade explain."_

" _Fine, but if they think they can order me or anyone in this office around..." Naruto mumbled looking at his wife._

" _Naruto, the council asked that you meet with them concerning your clan status, they want to put you in the CRA."_

/

"What do you mean they want to place my husband in the CRA?" Sakura ground out through clenched teeth, "Like my husband said, if they think that they can order him around because he's yet to take the seat they're sorely mistaken."

"I just want to know how those jumped up morons think they can not only call a meeting but order me into a voluntary program," Naruto groused.

"They can't," stated Hiruzen as he entered his old office, "I made damn sure they lost that right when I seated the new council. It seems that it's time to change it again, leave civilians in a post of authority long enough and they start to think that they're above the law."

"Fine let's do that. In the meantime I'm going to take a nap in my own bed, this was a very trying mission," relied the blond as he turned towards the door.

Just as he started to walk out Tsunade called out, "Naruto, you and the team leaders need to give their reports. As much as you hate them I think we can use this meeting to our advantage."

"What to you mean baa-chan?"

"I mean we can use this breech of protocol to defang the council as well as allow all of you to give your reports," the sitting regent said.

All this time Sakura had walked to the large bookcase in the office and began reading out of one of the tomes. Smiling she returned to her husband's side with her finger pointing out a set of laws in the book she was holding. Naruto looked over and looked at the indicated paragraph.

"What's that you got hun?" he asked.

"I found your way out of the CRA, either permanently or delay it for a later date. Just listen to this, "Sakura replied before reading out loud.

"The Clan Restoration Act or CRA is to be a voluntary contingency to be entered by a clan head or eligible clan members of both sexes but primarily the males members to quickly boost a clan's numbers in a short period of time. The clan member shall make both a written request and formal statement of his intention to enter the CRA to the Hokage or his Regent as well as the sitting shinobi clan council."

Hearing that passage made not only Naruto but Sasuke as well smile. Sasuke was another potential CRA candidate and Ami had made it clear that at this point in time she was not going to share. Both teens sat and listened as Sakura continued.

"The requirements to enter the CRA are as follows,

1, The person shall be of at least fifteen years of age.

2, Be a member of a clan or clans that are declared in danger extinction.

3, Be of sound mind and body, showing no signs of entering under duress such as an order or similar intimidation," Sakura recited as she continued in the heavy book, "Hello, what do we have here? A member of any clan is considered ineligible for inclusion should he or she marry before achieving the age of 14."

"Should that occur than it _will be the joint_ decision of both the member and his or hers spouse. The spouse shall not only must agree but has the right to cancel the CRA request at any time," Sakura finished with a huge smile.

"Ahhh, yes, that was put in after the second war because of shinobi gathering their own harems and leaving wills that excluded their first wives and offspring," Hiruzen explained, "It seemed that while the attraction in most cases was mutual, a fairly good chunk of the new wives turned out to be gold diggers that took these clans for all they had to enrich their own."

"So, do you think that's the councils plan? Force me into several marriages and then arrange for an accident to remove me from the picture?" Naruto asked his mentor.

"I'm sure of it knowing how they think, not only that, since it was the civilian side that called this meeting they are guilty of interfering in a clans internal affairs," informed Hiruzen, "They're also guilty of violating the laws governing shinobi as only the Hokage or a Regent can order a shinobi to report to a council meeting."

Naruto just grinned as he turned to his mission team, "All of you take a 30 minute break in the second floor lounge, I have something to do in my office. Sakura-chan, I need you to take your clan's seat in the council chamber just before the meeting starts, yeah?"

"Sure, but what do you need to take care of in your office?" Sakura asked as she began to follow Naruto to their shared work space.

"You'll see, it's something your aunt had talked to me about," came the reply.

Once seated behind his desk Naruto called out, "Baboon," and waited as his and Sakura's ANBU guards appeared.

"You called Naruto-san?" asked the agent wearing a mask looking like a baboon's face.

"Yes, I wish to see Neko at once. Tell her it concerns Yugao Uzuki," Naruto ordered. As soon as the order was issued both Baboon and Weasel moved out.

Less that five minutes later a female ANBU member was standing before him and Sakura. Bowing slightly the woman began to speak, "Agent Neko reporting as ordered Hokage-sama. What are your wishes?"

"I wish to speak to Yugao-nee if I may," Naruto asked as he watched the woman removed her cat like mask.

"As you wish my lord," came the reply as the mask came off, "What did you wish to speak to me about Naruto-kun?"

"As you know I was on a mission slash honeymoon in Wave the last month or so. While I was there I ran into a cousin of sorts as well as information that showed me the true status of our clan," as he spoke Naruto intently watched Yugao's face becoming amused at her shocked look, "That item surprised me as it showed that I had a member of my clan in this village all along. That clansman is you."

"Naruto are you sure? I know my family was from Uzu but I never knew any others in the village except for your mother."

"Very much so, the item listed every living person of all branches of the clan with a detailed family tree for each member. You are very much a member of my clan so here's the deal, I wish that you rejoin the clan and take my seat on the council when I'm not able to, like today. The civilians are going to try and order me into the CRA and Sakura refuses to allow me to enter the act until much later."

Seeing the angry and shocked look on her face Naruto continued, "Look, both Sakura and I are realists, we know that at some point I _will_ have to enter the CRA, just not now. Any potential bride the council will have picked out for me will most likely be way older than me since the council will want a lot of Uzumakis and Namekazis to pop out and that's just not going to happen. So what do you say? In or out?"

Yugao had a stunned look on her face as she listened to her future leader and clan head inform her that she was not only a clansman but that she would represent the clan when he was not able too as the Hokage Regent had not yet okayed Naruto's plan to consolidate the clans he represented or in the case of the Harunos, was aligned with. Naruto and Sakura just sat and waited for her answer, this was a bombshell of the 'nth degree after all. Finally the woman smiled and walked around Naruto's desk and swept him up in a hug,

"It's not only an honor and pleasure but you have no idea how happy this makes me. Having to watch my sensie's child and fellow clansman be mistreated by the councils, both the civilians and shinobi has been painful but now I have the chance to make things better for you and Sakura-chan."

Naruto smiled as he sat back down, "You have no idea how happy I am that you accepted. Now today you will sit in the Uzumaki seat. Sakura will be in her clans seat until she's called for her report. This council is starting to break the laws regarding clan affairs just as the last one did, today they're going to find out that without Danzo and the two so called elders things will not be going their way."

Yugao nodded in understanding, "I'll make sure to do my part. Now, who is this cousin you mentioned?"

"You'll find out in the meeting, we plan to derail it and give the mission debrief to the full council as things in Wave have changed in a major way. What I need you to do now is sign the clan's registration book and this paperwork, it's already been stamped and misfiled so all it really needs you name and we...are...set. Now since this is all settled let's get going, Neko, could you find and gather my team from this last mission and have them wait outside the meeting hall? They should be waiting outside my grandmother's office in one of the briefing rooms."

Yugao, having donned her mask once again bowed and left in a flurry of leaves. Naruto took Sakura's hand and began to climb the stairs to his grandmother's office. As he entered the outer office Naruto handed the papers to Shizune, "Could you please make sure these are filed in the proper location before the meeting big sis? The seemed to have been misfiled in my office for some reason."

Seeing his fox grin Shizune took the papers and with a smirk of her own left to file them in the correct location. She knew what Naruto had planned for Yugao for months now as he had a suspicion that she was of Uzu decent. Now he had confirmed it while in Wave so there was now a second confirmed member of his mother's clan.

Five minutes after Naruto had returned to Tsunade's office Neko appeared and informed him that the mission team was waiting for him before leaving to take her seat as the Uzumaki representative to the council. As she sat down her fellow shinobi reps smiled in understanding as the civilian council gave her a few dirty and withering looks.

Shortly afterwards Jiraiya joined her in the Namekazi seat as Ren settled in next to Sakura in the Haruno seat. As her butt settled in the doors opened as Tsunade entered with Shizune at her side carrying Ton-ton. Entering a few seconds later was Naruto, Sasuke and Neji followed by the rest of the Wave mission team. All of the team needed a good washing but Naruto decided to really teach the civilians a lesson, while they weren't malicious as their predecessors they were starting to get full of themselves, so he decided they could smell nine dirty and sweaty ninja in a closed room. The shinobi side was used to such smells and worse so they had no complaints, the civilians however...

As the team passed by many were trying to hold their breath and not gag, Naruto walked to Tsunade's seat, "Team nine, provisional team one, Tokubetsu Genin Haruno-Uzumaki and Tokubetsu Uzumaki reporting successful and completed A to S rank missions to Nami no Kuni ma'am."

Tsunade looked at her grandson as he reported in and smiled, "Very well but the mission given was classed a C rank not any higher than that. Please explain."

Naruto continued to stand at attention as he responded, "Yes, ma'am, that is correct however the client lied and rather return home I decided that it was prudent to continue as we had numbers and experience on our side. I also, with Sakura and Kakashi's input, decided that this would be an excellent training opportunity for Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Rokobungi Ami."

"Very well, please continue," was Tsunade's reply.

For the next hour Naruto and the others gave their account of the liberation of the oppressed nation as well as the tentative treaty's between Wave, Fire Country and the hidden Leaf Village.

At this point one of the council stood up to speak, "Excuse me, but on whose authority were these treaties made and why was a genin allowed authority to not only change a mission ranking but also allowed to give orders to one of our elite jonin?"

Tsunade looked at the man and remembered that he was newly appointed and had just moved to the village although he had been trading with Konoha for years. He was given the position when the man before him had had an unfortunate and fatal 'accident' while out of the country, it was the same man that had been confirmed to be passing info between the traitor Mizuki and Danzo along with Orochimaru. Out of the whole of the council his ignorance was excusable, and Tsunade decided to fill him and the others in, since they had forgotten, just who was who in this village.

"Those are good questions councilor, so I will answer them," Tsunade responded, "Uzumaki Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's named and chosen successor so while he may not have been seated he is the Fifth Hokage, I'm just his Regent as well as mentor along with the Third Hokage. He and his wife Sakura hold the rank of Special Genin since they not yet eligible for Chunin as of yet."

The man looked confused for a moment, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but I was under the impression that the Hokage no matter the age were all considered to be Jonin."

"Normally that's the case but Naruto asked for the position of Genin for him and his wife as he wishes to work for his position. However, due to their training while in exile due to the abuse of power by the previous council," at that the civilians had the good sense to look guilty, "they are technically high Chunin at the least, so Genin was not an applicable position. I would like to remind everyone that Naruto is also our Genin Commander and has operational authority on any mission he's assigned to unless otherwise stated."

The man nodded in understanding, "I see, forgive my interruption and ignorance."

Tsunade smiled at the man, "None taken I'm sure and there is nothing to forgive. Now, Naruto, Neji, please continue."

Neji gave all the details of his part of the mission as well as his teams support of Naruto and Sakura. Naruto detailed the treaties signed, making sure that his signature was on the Nami no Kuni lines as the Whirlpool Lord as was his right as heir of the royal Uzumaki blood line. He also had Sasuke give a detailed accounting of every ryo seized on the raid of Gato's mansion.

Sakura was called next and went over the condition of the orphans that had been on the street after their living quarters had been sold off. She made sure that the council knew how desperate those kids were and by what means the girls were forced to resort to so they all could have food in their bellies. She also made them know that several of the kids were asking for asylum in Konoha in addition to the pair that arrived with the teams as well as the construction of a health center for not only everyday needs but initial treatment for more serious cases.

She also put in a request for not only medical personnel to staff the place but have medic-nins intern there for six months after initial training instead of one of Konoha's hospitals. Her reasoning being that since it was not only the only medical facility in the town but on the island meaning that the medics would see a wider range of illness and injury. It also played into Naruto's 'Hearts and Minds' philosophy.

The last surprise was from Naruto as he happily informed the chamber that the Uzumaki clan was strong and members were expected to return to the Land of Waves since the place had always been a holding and protectorate of Uzushiro, but a large portion were planning on migrating to the Hidden Leaf. He also mentioned the Kiri genin team that had been sold out by Gato and their plea to join Konoha's forces. The biggest bomb he dropped was that he had a cousin asking for asylum for himself, his ward and his traveling companions. Hearing the news Tsume Inuzuka asked who the parties were.

"That would be the last of the Yuki clan a young lady named Haku. She's also a self trained medic that both she and the village can benefit from in both training and additional staffing," Naruto answered, "The rest are Mizu and Gozu, the Daemon Twins of the Mist and Momochi Zabuza..."

At that the room exploded in shouts of alarm and anger from the mention of the three ex-Kiri nin. Naruto and the others waited calmly as the commotion died down. During all this the genin in the room gave the shinobi council members except Ren, Yugao and Jiraiya looks of disappointment in their actions. When all was quiet Naruto took his own shot at the 'esteemed' council,

"Well, now that the children are done trying to hide at the mention of the bogeyman I'd like to continue, if that's okay with all of you. Unless you'd like some more time to find a safe hidey-hole," seeing the council looking ashamed for their actions Naruto continued, "As I was saying, the Daemon Twins and Zabuza are asking asylum from us and I see no reason not to grant it."

Shikamaru's father stood up and began asking questions, "I'm sure you have very good reasons Naruto would you please let the council know what they are before we have to air out the room?"

"As you wish Nara-san," Naruto replied. While he and Sakura weren't big on titles and ceremony unless to was to their advantage, he did have respect for the parents of his friends, "None of the three are missing nin for the normal reasons. These three abandoned not their village but their leader."

Seeing the confusion the teen proceeded to make his point clear, "All three of these men, along with Haku, are part of the Kiri rebellion because of the bloodline purges the Mizukage is pursuing. Had it not been for Zabuza Haku would not be living and the Leaf would not have the Yuki clan wishing to relocate in our village and sphere of influence."

"But they're all linked to some form of criminal activity," one of the civilians yelled out.

"True," Naruto agreed, "but all they've really done are jobs that a hidden village would refuse, at least publicly, to take but ones that needed to be done. It was just because of what Gato was offering that they took the job to kill the bridge builder Tazuna. Gato, as it turned out had no plans to pay them off and had hired the team from Kiri to kill them off after they had completed their mission."

While everyone was happy with that answer the Nara head was still standing, "A good beginning argument Naruto, I'll give you that but you've yet to convince me of how they would be of use to the village."

"As I said earlier, they've taken jobs that no one else takes, black market or otherwise. Should they agree to work for the leaf, the village in return would provide material and any other support we can give to the rebellion via the Namekazi clan's companies. I propose we set up a 'front' company through my grandfather's clan. In that way can the village provide the monetary and logistical support the Kiri revolutionaries need. Zabuza can provide the information as to how the goods should routed. He and his team are just a start. If we were to welcome a few other 'missing nin' from Kiri into the fold we could have their support funneled into Mist in a way that will be not only untraceable but unstoppable. Doing so will place the new government in our debt when they succeed in overthrowing the Mizukage. And I do mean when, Zabuza and his team have the same look that I remember while in exile when my wife and I were helping fighters take their country back. They will win and they will win very quickly."

"That would be to our advantage," Dragon, the head of ANBU, remarked, "Complete deniability should a very black mission go wrong. We actually should give the same deal to the other missing Kiri teams that Zabuza vets."

"Other than using these men for our own gain what's so good a deal about this?" one of the lesser shinobi clan heads asked.

"Because, when they win," Naruto began, " like I've said, the new Kiri government will owe Konoha big time and should be eager to ally with us just as Suna is. Besides, I have my own reason for Zabuza getting what's he's asked for, it turns out he's not only an Uzumaki on his mother's side, he's a cousin from the branch that were the protectors to the royal line. He's already sworn his allegiance to me as clan head but is acting on orders from the last Uzumaki leader."

Shibi Abrume stood at this point, "And who issued these orders and what exactly are they Naruto-san?"

"His instructions are to not only protect me while in the village but to instruct me and my spouse in swordsmanship. The order was from the clan head at the time but he only received them shortly after we met," Naruto said with a sad smile, "They were issued on the date of her death and the day of my birth...by Uzumaki Kushina, my mother."

After that revelation the council discussed the request for asylum and granted it as well as give tacit approval for the treaties between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni. With that Tsunade announced the meeting closed and was just getting up when one of the civilians shouted out,

"Excuse me but I think we've for gotten why we called this meeting."

At this Tsunade pounced, "By you saying 'we called this meeting' you mean the council am I correct?"

"Well, yes ma'am," the member began before he was cut off while his fellow civilians glared at him, they were planning on putting Naruto into the CRA at a later date because of the days events.

Now they had lost their advantage of surprise on the teen. Everyone that knew him, even before his exile, knew that the kid had a sharp and inventive mind. Piss him off enough and he'd prank you to death.

"You understand that only the Hokage or his Regent can call a meeting like this and only the Hokage or Regent can order a shinobi to stand before the council of _advisers_?" Tsunade asked.

At that the council blanched as one, they had been caught and Tsunade was not as forgiving as the Third was, "Yes ma'am," a more senior on replied, "But under the circumstances it has nothing to do with Lord Uzumaki's position as a shinobi and more to do with his..."

"Marital life?" Tsunade asked, "That doesn't matter to this council at all. We looked into the law regarding the CRA and have found that it's an entirely voluntary convention. The council, let alone anyone else, my position and the Hokage included, cannot legally order anyone, especially a clan head or member, into the CRA. It also appears that as it stands, the decision now is not entirely Naruto's to make."

"What do you mean my Lady?" Sasuke asked, playing his part in this farce of a meeting.

"Ahh, Uchiha-san, since at some point this will concern yourself as well I'll answer your question. For your information as well as those under other ideas, should a person deemed eligible in all else marry before reaching the age of fourteen then his spouse has final say in his joining the CRA."

"This was put into effect after the second war to protect a man's first wife as many male shinobi's enacted the CRA on themselves and created more than a few harems," Tsunade explained for the council to make her point, "That itself was not the problem, the problem was that in most cases the younger, more favorite wife inherited the man's estate and his first wife and their children as well as any other wives and kids he had were left with nothing."

Hearing this the female council members blanched at that bit of information. More than a few had family friends, relatives and a themselves a that were victims of the acts of greedy and horny ninjas. Some of the males remembered losing their fathers and then finding themselves, siblings and mother on the streets with the clothes on their backs because the old man's second wife was left everything. As the shameful actions of certain men came to light all of the council realized what a foolish idea forcing Naruto into the CRA was. Of course the instigator was a holdover from the old council that had escaped notice. As they chewed on those facts the council's attention was brought back to Tsunade.

"Any attempts to force or order a clan head or member into the CRA is against the law and is tried according to the laws governing clan matters. Interfering in a clan's affairs is punishable as treason and the penalty is the same as for treason since they also circumvent the office of the Hokage. Now, would any of you like to continue?"

Looking at the council and seeing their dejected looks Tsunade smiled, "This is your first strike with me, most leaders don't even grant their advisers the privilege of screwing up once, you've broke the law once today and almost did it twice. The next time I won't be as forgiving, but to make sure you understand, Naruto nor Sasuke as well as any other shinobi, regardless of age or clan standing, not will be forced into the CRA by this or any other council, understand?"

Before they all left Naruto decided to throw the council a bone, "I'd like you to understand, Sakura and I are just learning to be a married couple," he had lied but the real story could not ever come out to these people, "could you imagine how things would be with another woman and one we would not know too well at that had joined our household? Sakura would like you to hear her out since we realize the facts of my, well our situation."

"I'm not saying no to the act, Naruto-kun and I truly understand that he does have to enter the CRA at some point but not now. When he does enter it it will be because the two of us have found a person that would not only love him for the person he is, but she would need to be someone I could trust with his heart," Sakura tried to explain.

"My husband has been hurt so badly in his early life that he still has issues trusting people, making him marry a girl he barely knew and expect babies within a year would be very bad for his psyche. Any perceived rejection or saying the wrong things in an argument would be devastating to him and I will do all I can to keep my husband happy and loved. And I see those looks, you can't use that statement of mine to find fault in my husbands suitability as Hokage so you can find a more...shall we say compliant candidate for Hokage? Needless to say it doesn't work that way so keep dreaming," Sakura told the council with a self satisfied smirk, "You would need to have the approval of the Shinobi council, the heads of the major shinobi clans as well as the blessing of any living past Hokages and the Fire Lord himself. Naruto has been named his father's successor and has the backing of the Fire Lord and has been training all his life. So, better luck next time."

At those last words the council meeting broke up, Tsunade seeing no reason to announce something the others were doing already other than to remind them all that what was discussed was an X class secret since the village was planning to give covert support to a force that was staging a revolution against their leader. Naruto walked over to their teammates and after a few quiet words sent them on their way. Waving to his grandparents he took Sakura's hand and led her home stopping on the way to get a few bowls of ramen.

Entering their home in the Haruno area of town they were tackled by three eager children. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon just stood around the couple and held on for dear life. Sakura looked up to her aunt and major domo for the household with a quizzical look on her face.

"For one, they missed you. This was the longest mission you've yet to be on," Ren explained.

"And the other reason?" Sakura asked.

"They're scared, somehow they overheard some of the ongoing mission details just before you guys took down Gato. They were worried that one of you would get hurt or worse."

"I see, well Naruto and I will handle it. Just get me the name of the idiot that let them near anywhere they could have gotten that info."

"Already did, he's sitting in T&I wondering when Anko is going to play with him," the woman replied.

"Oh? And when is that going to be?"

"Hmmmm, never, Tsunade thought just making him sit in one of those tanks would be punishment enough."

At that Naruto laughed, the teen just held who he viewed as his own children just as tightly as they were clinging to him. Konohamaru, for all his bravado and brashness was the most fragile of the three, being actually old enough to remember his parents prior to their deaths in the service of the village. Sakura had said that the kid suffers from time to time from survivors guilt although it's rare in clan children it can and does happen so Kono is watched over by not only Naruto and Sakura but Ren and the other household staff as well for signs of breakdown.

This past month had been hard on all the kids and while Konohamaru's mental state was quite well known in the Uzumaki-Namekazi household, Moegi was just as worried, especially for her 'father' as she had begun to refer Naruto as. She couldn't for the life of her remember her own father and barely remembered her mother, so Naruto was what she had dreamed a father to be while she and Udon lived in the orphanage. When Naruto and Sakura walked into the house Moegi literally flew into the older teens arms and held on for dear life.

Udon was the most adjusted of the three, his parents had died while he was still a baby, again in the service of the Leaf. Although he didn't look it, he possessed a keen mind and was the 'brains' of the "Konohamaru Corps" to Kono's brawn. That didn't mean he wasn't insecure at times, he could be, given certain circumstances. This last month had seen a huge crack in his stoic facade. As the other two got more and more anxious their emotions began to transfer to him so by the time they had overheard an update on Naruto's mission he was just as flighty as the others.

As his, for all intents and purposes, parents walked in Moegi had moved first targeting Naruto, Udon aimed for Sakura. She, although was still too young to have kids of her own, was the mother Udon had grown up praying for. As he and the others clung to them both Naruto and Sakura were telling them to let go, they were dirty from the mission and the trip back, they needed to clean up first. Udon didn't care, like he knew his now siblings didn't care, he just took in the scent that made Sakura unique. He had no way of explaining the scent to anyone else, it just for him what a mother should smell like. Sakura had a scent that most of his friends mothers at both the primary school and academy had. Especially if the woman was also a kunoichi, that smell of sweat, faded shampoo or perfume mixed with the smell of earth.

While Udon and Kono were affected by how Sakura and Naruto smelled, it was, to them, what a parent should smell like. Had Sakura a chance to hear what they thought she would be mortified at first and then follow Naruto into a laughing fit. Only her 'kids' could think of such things and explain any such thought with the logic of a child. Soon the group hug was broken when Naruto decided that instead of he and Sakura disappearing into their private bath to clean up they all take a soak in the hot spring in the back of the house.

It was on the short walk there that Naruto noticed something about the kids. He already had it in his mind that they would be placed on a team of their own when the time came, but it was just now that he noticed how they walked and placed themselves. Konohamaru, who was the natural leader as well as the soon to be heavy hitter, always walked first in single file or slightly ahead if walking in a group. Moegi was always, always, in the middle of the two boys and Udon, who was the budding tactician, was to the rear so as to watch a situation build so he could devise a plan to win.

Even on a short walk in their own backyard the kids kept their formation. Naruto nudged Sakura and pointed to the trio and how they had placed themselves. The pink haired matriarch just shook her head and smiled. She just enjoyed the quiet of the afternoon with her precious people. And now, it was time to relax, unwind and strengthen family bonds.

Early the next day the three children were woke up and sent to breakfast. As they entered the kitchen where the meal was always served they noticed not only Uzuki Yugao at the table but a rather large man who had an even bigger sword leaning next to his chair sitting next to a very pretty girl that was older than Naruto.

Introductions were made and now the three looked in wonder that one of the Seven Swordsmen were not only sitting with them but was a member of the clan. His companion seemed very kind but had an edge that let you know she was a trained kunoichi. Moegi looked at Haku and Sakura as well as Yugao and realized that that was how she wanted to be when she got older and became a kunoichi, feminine but at the same time develop a hardness that only girls can achieve.

Looking over to his cousin Zabuza finished what he was chewing on, "So, starting next week you two," he said pointing at Naruto and Sakura, "will be training under me. Kenjutsu is a family and clan tradition just as much as sealing is. Actually, creating and manipulating seals is easier since it's believed to be a pseudo-bloodline limit. Anyway, we have a lot to do if you want to have a good grasp before you turn seventeen."

"Why seventeen? What's so important about getting trained up before we turn seventeen?" Naruto asked as he grabbed another serving of rice and fish.

"Because, seventeen is the traditional age of passage for our clan. You may be 'adults' with that headband but according to what my mother and others that remember of our life in Uzushiro, the younger clansmen continued taking classes until they reached that age,"

"Almost like what you're doing here with your genin pool but they were sent on missions during the breaks," Zabuza told the couple as he explained their clans old way of life.

Naruto nodded at that, "What about the kids," he asked pointing to his three wards, "they're as much clansmen than the rest of us, and that includes Haku-chan."

Looking at the three children Zabuza smiled, "When do their classes start?"

"Seven-thirty in the morning," Sakura answered, "classes last until one in the afternoon."

"I see," Zabuza said thinking, "Haku? What is your daily schedule with Lady Tsunade?"

"It still needs to be worked out but I'm sure I could get released before three in the afternoon," the girl answered.

"That works out fine, Udon, Moegi and Konohamaru, next week you will be getting trained in the basics with Haku. So, everyday at four in the afternoon you will receive your lessons in the family dojo," Zabuza told the children with another smile on his face.

Naruto smiled as he watched the discussion unfold, he was getting closer to becoming the leader of Konohagakure and head of his clan. While he's become accepted by the villagers it was not the same. In a way he felt that acceptance was due to who his father was, not because of who he was as a person. It galled him to think that there were people that thought he just had everything handed to him just because of who his parents were.

As it stood now, Naruto was in danger of losing his title of clan head if he failed in learning in two years what his older clansmen learned in ten. Kenjutsu was not an easy skill to acquire but it was required the he do all he can to learn those skills. The only thing in his favor was that Zabuza was his teacher, and he was the only one the scattered clan cells recognized as an elder.

Meanwhile Haku also noticed Zabuza's smile or rather, frequency of his smiles. Her guardian had rarely smiled in all her days with him while on the road. He only began to smile more and more after he met Naruto. Perhaps, she thought, it was that the promise of a permanent home in Konoha with his family and clan. Either that or it was the the chance to abuse two more students the girl pondered with her own smile.

As soon as breakfast was over the small family went about their business for the day. The kids were taken to school by Haku this time as she wanted to visit the market for some long over due shopping. Zabuza headed out to the shinobi administration offices to meet with the Jonin Commander Nara Shikaku for an evaluation and placement into Konoha's forces. As for Naruto and Sakura, they were on their way to the tower and their offices. Naruto was sure that his grandmother made sure there was a stack of self-sustaining paperwork on his desk.

On arriving they were greeted by one of this years academy's students. The young kunoichi was nervous upon seeing her sempai's arrival. She had only heard about Naruto and Sakura since the couple usually kept to themselves and their own small circle of friends. It also made her nervous that for all her life her parents would tell her about the daemon in human form and how evil he and his 'brainwashed' follower was. Now, they were singing his praises and told to 'make friends' with the couple if she had a chance. It didn't make sense and it didn't get better when she let slip that it was her turn to work as the Uzumaki's secretary. It was fine last week as they were both on a mission, today however was the first day that they would be in and she was nervous.

"Good morning Sempais, I'm Umeko, I was assigned to work in your office by the academy. I promise to do my best," the girl said as she bowed to the couple.

"Good morning Umeko," Naruto said as he smiled returning the bow," please just call me Naruto. This is my wife Sakura, her office is the one on the right. Now I take it you were briefed on your duties and mission?"

"Yes sir, Iruka-sensei had a long talk with me as he does with all the students picked to work here."

"Good, well one thing you should know," Naruto began as he held his smile, "when we are by ourselves call me Naruto and my wife by her first name. We're not that big on ceremony when it's not called for."

"I see, thank you sem...Naruto," the girl replied as she corrected herself.

Sakura smiled at the exchange, her husband had a way with people that put them at ease, "Umeko, is there anything we should know before the two of us get started? I'm sure that Lady Tsunade made sure we had lots of work on our desks pile up over the last month."

"No ma'am, however Jonin Miterashi is waiting for the both of you in Naruto-san's office."

"Anko? Hmmm, wonder what she wants," Naruto said out loud, more to himself than anybody else, "Fine, let's go and see what the crazy snake lady wants."

"Fine," Sakura replied as she looked at her new assistant and rolled her eyes drawing a small laugh from the girl, "and Umeko? Try not to let my husband's bad manners rub off on you."

"I'll be on my guard my lady, should I bring your coffee in now or wait?"

"Later will be fine, I'm sure that Anko is here on business and it would not be wise to enter when we're talking," Sakura advised the girl before closing the door to Naruto's inner-sanctum.

Turning around as she heard her husband speak up she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Anko was sitting in Naruto's chair with her feet on the desk drinking one of his 'imported' sodas. Imported meaning it was a bottle of Pepsi that was sent with the bi-weekly coffee and ammo shipment from Earth.

"Sure Anko, you can sit in my chair and drink my drinks. Hows about I rub your back while you relax?" Naruto said as sarcastically as he could.

"Nah, I'm good," Anko replied as she stood to move to her customary chair, "I'm not here to visit anyway."

Sitting down as Sakura stood behind and to his left Naruto raised a brow, "Oh? Then what brings you here then?"

"I was going through your written report and it mentioned that you had taken Gato into custody, but he's yet to be placed in a holding cell. So, Ibiki wants to know where he is."

Looking at Sakura for a minute his face scrunched up in concentration before he remembered what he had done to the fallen shipping magnate, "Of fuck, where'd I put that scroll?"

"Scroll Naruto? What scroll?" Sakura asked as the inter-office phone rang.

Sakura watched as Naruto took the call and then hung up, his face ashen and then red with embarrassment as he turned to speak to Anko, "That was the mortuary. It seems that when I turned in my mission equipment yesterday I handed in an activated morgue scroll, with a small surprise."

"Oh no!" gasped Sakura.

"Yeah, they sent it to the morgue who opened it up a little while ago and found a very stiff midget," Naruto explained, "Anko, you'll find the little bastard down there. He's not dead, just under a suspension seal. The release is the same for getting out of a genjutsu. Hopefully he's not insane at this point. Damn, remember how I felt like I was forgetting something Sakura-chan?"

"You mean you forgot about putting him into suspension and then into a body bag?" Sakura asked trying to keep from laughing out loud, "My god Naruto, that...that's..."

"Funny as fuck!" Anko said interrupting her unofficial little sister, "I'll have one of the Yamanaka mind walk the little bastard before I thaw him out. Damn, forgot a high value intel asset in a body bag, Naruto, for an accident that's funnier than one of your pranks," the woman said as she walked out of the office laughing like mad.

Just then Umeko entered the room with two cups of hot coffee. As she handed them to the married teens she spoke up, "While you were in your meeting this was dropped off for you both to read."

Picking up one of the folders that was placed on the desk Naruto began to skim over it's contents. Frowning he looked over to Sakura who shared his expression. Reading through once more Naruto's frown grew deeper.

"Who dropped this off?" he asked Umeko.

"My cousin, she's an analyst in the intelligence section. She said that this report was commissioned by the Regent and was done by Shikaku Nara himself although the rumor is that his eldest son had helped," Umeko answered.

"I see, thank you very much. Could you schedule an appointment for me with my grandmother, grandfather and Lord Third for this afternoon?"

"At once sempai," came the answer as Naruto gave one last order.

"And send ANBU to bring Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha to this office at once. Have them tell the Nara that I'll make sure he spends a month cleaning the Inuzuka kennels if he complains."

"Yes sir, at once," the girl replied before she turned on heel and left the office.

Creating a shadow clone Naruto handed the folder to it before it too left the room to sit in Sakura's office. Frowning Sakura made a clone as well and sent it to sit with it's opposite. She was not happy with what she read and was all the more interested in reading the report in depth.

"Koi? What's wrong?" she asked Naruto.

"It's their Daimeyo's decision regarding his sending missions intended for his own village but sending them to Konoha instead, what is that man thinking? A nation's hidden village is a very valuable asset, like the United States' whole SPECWAR community. More so here as the shinobi forces are part of a triad, shinobi, samurai and militia. Weaken one and you've weakened your whole damned country."

"It's that bad?"

"I...I don't know yet, wait until Shika arrives but it's not good. Not good at all."

After a short wait the three genin that were called on arrived in the office. Hinata looked down to hide her blush that appeared whenever she was Near Naruto, Shikamaru was bitching about troublesome Hokages and Sasuke, well it was Sasuke that broke the silence,

"What'd you fuck up this time Dope?"

"Nothing you Bastard, here look this over," Naruto snarked back as he passed out identical folders, "Shika, to save time give us an over view of this folder's contents."

"Troublesome, well, Suna is looking for a way to reopen our treaty. It seems that while Konoha is getting more prosperous and growing Suna is getting poorer and beginning to go into decline," the lazy genius began to explain which caused Hinata to gasp and Sasuke's face to darken.

"What's the cause of this decline?" the former emo asked.

"While it would be easy to say it was a combination of events the true factor of this decline can be laid at one man's feet. Their Daimyo, it seems that he's been sending the lion's share of missions to us, the Leaf."

"But that would weaken his own forces, why would he do that?" Hinata asked with worry on her face.

"We have our theory," Shikamaru answered, "The Desert Lord is a relative newcomer, his predecessor was disposed of because of his leanings towards hostile actions to his neighbors. Even though Wind was out numbered and encircled the man was bent on expanding his nation and taking over the minor countries and then forcing Hi No Kuni into negotiations from a position of power."

"After the Second war Wind was severely weakened and was forced to make concessions to us in return for at first a mutual defense pact. Trade and political treaties came later with Konoha always dictating the terms. After the last Wind Lord's first attempts at the land and power grab Konoha decided to get rid of the man. It was to be a black operation but rumors still circulate in that country."

"What rumors?" Sasuke asked.

"The main one is that Konoha was involved in the coup that got rid of the troublesome leader."

"We were?" Hinata asked hoping that it wasn't true.

"Unfortunately we were, specifically one man and one group that specialized in very black operations. That man is one Danzo Shimura and his private army, ROOT. My father and his team believe that Danzo is pulling the strings to weaken Sand before he or the Snake either do one of two things," Shikamaru said.

"And what are those things you mentioned?" Naruto asked his blue eyes piercing into Shikamaru's.

"Well, Danzo's planning on taking over that country since he's already pulling the strings there or..."

"Or?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Or he or Orochimaru are planning to dupe Suna itself into attacking us at some point when our guard is down. From the looks of the timing and situation over there it's going to be in the next nine to twelve months," Shikamaru replied.

"Okay, this is what I want you three to do, get with Shino and begin making plans for not only the defense of the village but at least two diplomatic solutions as well. Sasuke, as well as an overt military solution I need at least one black operation to deal with the Wind Lord himself. Use not only our active forces assets but the assets and skills the pool and DRACO have at their disposal, understand?" Naruto asked as he gave out his orders.

"Yes, my Lord Hokage," Sasuke replied as Naruto looked at his friend with a softer continence.

"Not yet Sasuke, I'm not the Hokage yet," the teen softly said to his friend.

"Not true Naruto, you became Hokage the minute you were designated by your father," Shikamaru told their leader.

"So you say, Shika, so you say. Okay, you all know what to do. I expect a primary draft in two days with a finished one the beginning of next week, understand? Good, you have your orders, dismissed," Naruto said as he picked up a copy of the report and started to read it. His clone having done so and already dispersed, sending it's memories to him.

"Last thing," he called out, "This is an S class secret, expect to get paid for five C ranks so I don't have to explain why a group of genin are getting an internal S rank mission for solo work."

Shikamaru waved in acknowledgment as the trio walk out the door. Sakura sighed in frustration, every time they turned around something with Danzo's fingerprints turns up to remind them both how much the war hawk had fucked over their lives. Now he was pulling the strings in an allied country. No matter how many times in the past that old man would proclaim that everything he did was for the good of the country and village it all boiled down to the fact that he wanted the power a Kage is granted. Sakura had read the papers the man had left and it shook her up.

As a student of history Sakura had read all she could while on Earth. Her passion was political history and science, Naruto's was political science and warfare. Those weren't their only interests but these were the ones that would serve them the best on this world. Both had read Danzo's papers and at the time Naruto remarked that they sounded familiar, he'd read something like them on Earth. Sakura was a little confused, she hadn't read anything like these until a memory struck her.

They had both read a book by a failed artist and at the time, a failed revolutionary in the 1920's. While in prison for his part of a failed coup attempt the man had decided to write a book, his manifesto. The communists had one to guide their party, why not have a book to guide his, the man reasoned. What resulted was a literary flop, it was dry and hard to read, the early ravings of a madman. Sakura swallowed when she realized what they were comparing the traitors papers too, Mein Kampf. Hitler's blueprint for world conquest. Sakura also saw bit's of Mao's 'Little Red Book', post war communism's own plan for revolution. Danzo didn't care about the common good for his home, he wanted nothing short of ruling the continent.

While Hitler scapegoated the Jews, Mao the intellectuals and Lennon the ruling class, Danzo had his own group and ideals to hate. According to his writings the man thought of the Uzumaki as this planet's 'inferior race'. According to the man's diary he hated the Uzumaki because they had turned down his request to be taught advanced fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki elders had thought the man greedy, power hungry and a borderline megalomaniac. The man in his own papers swore revenge, he wrote that the treaty specified the sharing of all knowledge between villages. While that was true the treaties also stipulated that clan secrets were exempt.

In Danzo's mind the Uzumaki sealing techniques were to be shared without restriction. The techniques however were listed as clan secrets which was explained when the one eyed mummy demanded, demanded mind you, that he be taught all the fuinjutsu that Uzushiro possessed. Naruto's grandfather himself turned the man down and when Danzo persisted banned the man from not only learning any more intermediary and advanced seals but banned the man from setting foot in any of Uzu's territory.

When Naruto read that he now knew why the bastard hated him and Sakura so and why he would do all he could to make their life as miserable as possible. The ideal that Danzo hated was what made Konoha and Hi No Kuni so powerful, 'The Will Of Fire'. Danzo hated it because the ideal placed the safety of the village in the hands of everyone that resided in it. It taught that everyone in the village was family and that family members placed the family over themselves. It was something that Naruto's great-grandfather started even before the founding of the village.

It was something Danzo loathed as it also taught that through acts of friendship that foes over time could become friends. Danzo scoffed at that notion, pointing out to the fall of Uzu. He told people that that nations fall was because they trusted in the word and treaties of their supposed friends. That they were betrayed by countries that had pledged to honor Uzushiro's neutral stance and belief that they could be friends with everyone. That was a lie however, Uzu was betrayed, but by Konoha, by Danzo's actions.

Naruto had found Danzo's smoking gun in the man's own words. Danzo had engineered the whole thing, sending Mist false documents that were portrayed as Uzu war plans for a first strike against Mist. He then promised Mist that Konoha would not respond to requests for aid until it was too late to help. He suggested to the Mizukage that he send in convicted criminals to aid the attack with the promise of freedom once the operation is over, a reward for helping the war effort. Send them in last with instructions to hold the territory until the occupying forces could arrive. These convicts were the sacrificial lambs to be slaughtered by Konoha's avenging angels. It would soothe Hiruzens's conscious and remove any suspicion of the Leaf's collusion.

As Naruto read the intel report a third time his blood ran cold, one passage had caught his attention

… _therefore, it Is the opinion of this agency that an attack could be and should be expected during a time of relaxed vigilance and also a period of time in which Konoha or Hi No Kuni as a whole is the center of the continent's attention. Attention should be paid to Suna as it's financial crisis worsens due to the it's mismanagement and mistreatment by it's own ruler..._

As he read that passage again his eyes went wide as he realized the hidden meaning, the one time all attention is on the village and it's security seems to relax is the time of the Chunin Exams. Over the years Hiruzen had ordered the relaxation of the the villages security practices to put visitors and dignitaries at ease. This would not be the case this time around. While his grandmother was running the village in his stead he still had a say in matters, in fact this would be a perfect opportunity to set up the biggest and best prank ever and who should be the victim? Danzo and whatever army he leads of course.

As Naruto thought back on the parallels between Danzo and three of the most evil men in Earth's history another cropped up. While he didn't personally know the man, Orochimaru's experiments on human subject's reminded Naruto of another villain in Earth's history, Joseph Mengele. The notorious Nazi doctor, he too conducted experiments on his prisoners. His last know location was in Rice country, in a new village called Sound. Very little was known about the man and he had not contacted Kabuto in some time now. Sighing Naruto made a note to have the Snake Sanin's files sent to him, there must be something he can use in case he was in on the threat with Danzo.

Shortly after lunch Naruto met with his grandparents and Hiruzen in the Hokages office. Bowing to his elders the young man stood at attention before being offered a seat. Taking it he looked at his grandmother and began to speak,

"Thank you for seeing me, I presume you have read Intelligence Section's threat assessment?"

Tsunade nodded, "We have, did you deduce anything from it, it sounded...vague."

"I did, I think I know what's going on in Wind and it's leaders sending missions our way to the detriment of his own hidden village. It was a matter of connecting the dots," Naruto answered.

"What have you come up with then?" Jiraiya asked. As head of the spy network it was his duty to direct the focus of every intelligence operation and right now he had no idea where to look.

"The land of Wind, years ago their leader was ousted in a coup. He was replaced by a man that was friendly to Konohagakure and worked the treaty so it left Suna the weaker of the two partner villages. Digging deeper I found out that the man who led the overthrow from the shadows was none other than Danzo Shimura," Naruto explained.

Jiraiya's face darkened, "That would explain why the Lord of Wind placed his country and hidden village in a weak position. Even back then Danzo was positioning for his 'New Shinobi Order'. How did we miss this? It's been under our noses for decades."

"I believe that the reason it was missed was that Danzo was very careful back then to cover his tracks," Hiruzen explained, "It wasn't until after Minato died and ordered me out of retirement that he became more...overt in his actions."

"What should we do about this report?" Tsunade asked, "I mean we can't ignore it and hope for the best, not when it reeks of Danzo's interference."

"Well, before I stepped down I was considering reopening the treaty with Suna. Their financial troubles were not unknown to me and my _'advisors',_ " Hiruzen said with distaste.

"So, Jijii, what happened, why didn't you reopen the treaty?" Naruto asked afraid he already knew the answer.

"Danzo happened, my former teammates happened."

"They wouldn't hear of us renegotiating the treaty since it put us at an advantage. While it was a good idea when it was drawn up since they had sided against us in the second war, it's time has long past. Naruto, it was not only my dream but your fathers too, the dream of Konoha and Suna as partners, equals in all we do,"

"I and Subako Rasa, the Kazekage, have discussed many times allowing for the free trade and travel between the villages. We hoped that our ninja would find partners, significant others as it were, in their sister village. That way the lines and clans of both villages wouldn't grow stagnant and have new blood flowing in them," Hiruzen said with a sad look in his eye, "There was also hope that our ties would be stronger through intermarriage of their people and ours".

That was too good to pass up for Sakura as she'd been bored lately, never say that Naruto's pranks only rubbed off an Konohamaru, "So, what's the look for grandfather? A lost love that resides in the Sand village?"

His answer shocked everyone in the room, especially Tsunade, "Actually yes, there is. When I was still a Jonin Tobirama would send me as his envoy to Sand while the treaty was being hammered out. I became friends with a kunoichi over there and well, one thing led to another. Sadly it couldn't last, on my return from the signing ceremony I was informed of my father's passing and I was to become head of the clan."

Sensing there was more everyone stayed quiet, for some it was out of respect, for others it was because they already knew the story and it's end, "The clan elders also informed me that I was to marry Biwako, to 'seal' the bonds of our two clans. Personally, I believe that they had found out about my lady friend and they would have no Suna kunoichi in the clan."

"I...I'm sorry grandfather," Sakura said in a hushed voice.

"Don't be, she's still alive and we still write to each other, but our situations are such that travel for either of us is nearly out of the question."

"So, Jijii, mind letting us know who the lucky lady is," Naruto asked as he waggled his eyebrows ala Groucho Marx earning a punch in the head from Sakura.

"Well, she's one of Suna's finest puppeteers and their top poison expert, Lady Chiyo," Hiruzen replied as Tsunade spat out her sake.

"Chiyo? That sand flea?" she yelled out.

"Oh? Do I detect some jealousy there Baa-chan?" Naruto asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Not that kind brat, but professionally? Yeah, and I'm more than entitled."

"And why's that grandmother?" Sakura asked now very interested.

Tsunade just glared at the two teens and crossed her arms under her breasts before looking at Jiraiya in disbelief as he answered for her, "It was like this Sakura, Chiyo kept my princess on her toes during the war. Every time Tsunade would find a counter to one of Suna's poisons Chiyo would develop another one. This went on until the end of the war. Neither woman will admit that the other is a poison master and a true rival. Just imagine what could be developed if they would work together."

Tsunade just snorted before speaking again all the while glaring at her better half, "Be that as it may, we were talking about this report and the treaty? So what should we do about this threat Suna now poses?"

"You know, this is something I teach in the Genin's political science class, Sakura, what have I said about politics to them?" Naruto asked.

"That politics is a polite form of warfare, conducted without the blood and explosions," the pink haired girl answered.

"Exactly, it's a polite war. And if we're to conduct our politics as if we're at war then I suggest a diplomatic mission be sent to Suna to reopen the treaty before there is actually blood spilled."

"You know, for all your pranks and cheekiness I forget just how smart you actually are. Naruto, if I were to send a diplomatic mission to Suna who should be sent?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then spoke up, "Jijii and Ero-jijii for starters, Hiruzen because of his being the Sandaime Hokage and grandfather because he's one of the Sanin."

"Sounds good so for, who else?"

"Sakura for medical support, Shikamaru and Hinata as diplomatic support, Shika because the only person smarter than him is his old man and because he needs to actually see what a real mission is like," Naruto explained.

"And your reasons for Hinata?" Sakura asked, not that she was jealous but the Hyuga heiress was so shy and unremarkable except for her beauty and kindness.

"The Hyuga are some of the best diplomats that Konoha produces for one. Then there's the fact that since she is a future clan head she's going to need to hone her diplomatic skills. What's better than to negotiate with a friendly village to start out with?"

Tsunade nodded understanding her grandson's reasons, "Okay, so the diplomats and medical members are set, so who's on security?"

"Myself for one, oh no, don't give me that look, I need to be on this mission as well since I'm the one that has to lead the village while this is in place and you all know it," Naruto argued making Tsunade and Hiruzen see his point, "For the rest of the team, Kurenai as Jonin sensie, I want to see what she can do and Hinata seems more confident when she's around, and let's see, Kiba and Ino."

"Okay, Kiba I can see, but Ino?" Tsunade asked.

"Another Genin that I want to see out in the field," Naruto replied, "She's still a little fan girlish and she needs to take her job as a kunoichi seriously. She and Shikamaru grew up together so I want to see how they work as members of the same team. What? You didn't think I was just going to put her, Shika and Choji together for some silly tradition did you?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well, it has crossed our mind," Hiruzen answered softly knowing that he and the teen's grandparents were meddling in an area that had been given to Naruto.

"I can't believe you three, I said from the start that I would put people on teams with those that make the best mix, the only person that is more or less a given is Sasuke being trained by Kakashi because of the sharingan. If the Bastard had normal eyes he'd be going to whoever I said he was going to. Now, all that is decided, what is going to be in the treaty?"

"Well, we'll need some time to go over things but I think that I have my notes from when I had planned to meet with Rasa. That should cut a lot of time from the process," Hiruzen replied before adding one more thing, "Naruto, I think it would be in your interest that you have some say in this thing as well. Like you said, you're going to be the one that has to live with this thing so you might as well add your thoughts to it."

"Then it's settled then, Baa-chan, I'd like you to send a message to the Kazekage telling him that we are sending a delegation to his village to renegotiate the treaty. Tell him that in going over it while training me you noticed that there are things that are long out of date and that we'd like to fix things to give them more favor or at least give Suna equal footing. What was a good idea after a war is one thing but maintaining the punitive clauses for this long is just unfair. Allies do not treat each other in such a manner."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked at the blond, it was at times like this that they felt Minato's presence in the room. Naruto was shaping up to be a fine leader, when the time comes Konoha is sure to prosper under his rule.

"Very well worded Naruto, I'm sure Rasa will have no problem with renewing the treaty. Especially since it was us that are viewing it as unfair," Tsunade said, proud of her grandson and his way of saying things to the other side.

"Good, then we should have our answer in no more than three days. Once we get a reply we'll send the mission out first thing the next day. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to get some lunch and then meet up with Zabuza. Sakura and I are starting to get the hang of those katas with that damn bokken. Let's go my lovely wife," Naruto declared as he offered his arm to his wife. Sakura latched on and snuggled into her husband with a contented sigh.

"At your side my handsome fox," Sakura answered as she led him out the door.

Looking at them before turning to her own husband Tsunade gave him a glare, "Now why can't you treat me that way you old pervert?"

"Because the last time I tried to you hit me because you were sure I was at the hot spring peeping, that's why. Now, before you lose your temper we need to see what sensei had proposed and what we need to change to bring it up to date," Jiraiya answered in a tone that said he was serious. In four days or less he and his sensie would be leading a diplomatic mission to Suna in the hopes that they could avoid a war neither side could afford to fight.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Okay, I am so, so, sorry that this is so late. This was not an easy chapter to do and except for the beginning up to family time in their hot springs everything after that was trashed. For one it was to sappy and saccharine as well as very cliche`. The other reason was what I had mentioned earlier, one of the scenes was a flashback of Kurama arguing with Inoichi over Naruto's upbringing and that along with another flashback with Naruto witnessing his first helicopter crash during a combat op triggered my PTSD. While very mild mine still come out to bite me on the ass every now and then. Mine stems from seeing a fatal crash of an A-6 on the USS Saratoga's flight deck during night ops. Later that evening I was sent to hot fuel the helo that had been looking for the aircrew, when the SAR swimmer opened the door all that was brought out were the crews flight helmets that looked like cracked eggshells. So, that's the reason I was in such a slump, so things happen occasionally.**_

 _ **Now, I want to single out midnightscar17 and ZonZus for special mention. Midnight was really one of the strongest driving forces that PM'ed me at least twice a week and asked for progress reports. Sometimes I was able to give him some news and others I had nothing. During the whole time he never gave up on getting me to get my act together and start writing. Those PM's meant a lot to me as it told me that, yes, there are folks that like to read what I write. So, thank you for all the pokes and prods.**_

 _ **Second is ZonZus, after reading his review, #70 actually, I took a look at what I have posted and what I was working on. I don't usually bow to sharp criticism but this time I actually agreed with a lot of what he had said. Enough to scrap 2/3 of the chapter that was going to be chapter 13. He was right i the regard that it seems that Naruto went from a unloved street rat to the golden boy of the village that was handed more than a few powerful offices and positions. At some point I forgot that our favorite blond idiot was raised understanding that anything of value should be earned so as to enjoy and appreciate it. Now, one thing that I admit has been done before and that's making Zabuza one of Naruto's family, ie; uncle or cousin on the Uzumaki side. Since I have already established the duo's family connection I'm not willing to go back and change it. Yugao is another matter as I had planned to add her to Naruto's family line but since that was just in the works I was able to just make her a clansman as the Uzumaki clan is made up of many sub-clans that may or may not have a family name that's a derivative of Uzumaki. Yugao is just a clansman that Naruto has looked up to as a sister of sorts since he was a child.**_

 _ **Yugao however knew the truth about Naruto's family and clans but was forbidden by Danzo and the elders from not only telling the boy but barred her like they did Kakashi from adopting him. As Kushina's student just as Kakashi was Minato's Yugao Uzki entered ANBU in order to safe guard who she viewed as a little brother. Anko also views Naruto and Sakura as her brother and sister since in this universe Minato and Kushina went out of their way to make her welcome in their home and never blamed her for her sensei's crimes unlike the majority of the civilians. This is going to raise questions later in the story as secrets begin to come out of the closet. One is going to shake Sasuke to the core should he ever find out and it's going to put a strain on Naruto and Sakura's marriage. You didn't think that their happy ever after wa going to come without a cost did you?**_

 _ **So, now that I've given you all a little peek at what I have planned out it's time to say until next time. To those that I didn't mention thank you very much for your support and comments. As an aside I'm sure most of you are familiar with my first major story 'A Boy And His Fox' and it's uncompleted status. Well, sometime in the late fall I picked up Fallout 4 as well as all the DLC for it. I've been playing it off and on since then and trying to find inspiration for the revamp of said story. If you've played it you're no doubt aware of a German Shepard companion called Dogmeat. Well, last night I game across a replacer that changes Dogmeat to either a wolf or fox. The fox can be either red or grey, I think that there's one other shade of fur but I now have Naruto running around the Commonwealth with his fox companion Kurama. The crossover will semi-follow the main story line of FO4 but will incorporate a few add on companions, locations, mode of transport and weapons. The survivor of Vault 111 is not the only one that was frozen in time as Naruto was placed in a suspension jutsu along with one of his friends after Hinata is killed while having an affair by her lovers wife while Naruto is away fighting the Chinese in Alaska.**_

 _ **Long story short, Naruto is placed in suspension because of his mental stated. He was supposed to be mind walked but the bombs fell trapping him and one other in a secure area of their vault. Once he's awakened he goes outside and one of the first people he runs into is a young woman in her late teens that looks like his childhood crush. This is another add on companion from the Nexus that will stand in for a certain medic-nin. Once they meet Naruto and her set out to meet his best friend that requsted to be suspended alongside Naruto so the blond wouldn't be alone with no one when he wakes up. I will most likely start shortly after the Suna crisis is worked out. One last and final thing, teams from the genin pool are going to be sent to Mist to lend manpower to Mei and her rebels. There should be a few chapters centering in the DRACO teams as they learn how to conduct asymmetrical warfare.**_

 _ **See you in the next update or the Omake Easter egg, whichever I finish first.**_


	16. Chapter 14

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 14

 **A/N;**

 **Reading over this a few hours ago I found way too many mistakes and decided at 0200 that i would fix the chapter. Hopefully this reads better than the original post.**

 _Last time on Tip Of The Spear,_

 _"I can't believe you three, I said from the start that I would put people on teams with those that make the best mix, the only person that's more or less a given is Sasuke being trained by Kakashi because of the sharingan. If the Bastard had normal eyes he'd be going to whoever I said he was going to. Now, all that is decided, what is going to be in the treaty?"_

 _"Well, we'll need some time to go over things but I think that I have my notes from when I had planned to meet with Rasa. That should cut a lot of time from the process," Hiruzen replied before adding one more thing, "Naruto, I think it would be in your interest that you have some say in this thing as well. Like you said, you're going to be the one that has to live with this thing so you might as well add your thoughts to it."_

 _"Then it's settled then, Baa-chan, I'd like you to send a message to the Kazekage telling him that we are sending a delegation to his village to renegotiate the treaty. Tell him that in going over it while training me you noticed that there are things that are long out of date and that we'd like to fix things to give them more favor or at least give Suna equal footing. What was a good idea after a war is one thing but maintaining the punitive clauses for this long is just unfair. Allies do not treat each other in such a manner."_

 _Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked at the blond, it was at times like this that they felt Minato's presence in the room. Naruto was shaping up to be a fine leader, when the time comes Konoha is sure to prosper under his rule._

 _"Very well worded Naruto, I'm sure Rasa will have no problem with renewing the treaty. Especially since it was us that are viewing it as unfair to Suna," Tsunade said, proud of her grandson and his way of saying things to the other side._

 _"Good, then we should have our answer in no more than three days. Once we get a reply we'll send the mission out first thing the next day. Now I don't know about you but I'm going to get some lunch with my lovely wife and then meet up with Zabuza. Sakura and I are starting to get the hang of those katas with that damn bokken. Let's go my love," Naruto declared as he offered his arm to his wife. Sakura latched on and snuggled into her husband with a contented sigh._

 _"At your side my handsome fox," Sakura answered as she led him out the door._

 _Looking at them before turning to her own husband Tsunade gave him a glare, "Now why can't you treat me that way you old pervert?"_

 _"Because the last time I tried to you hit me because you were sure I was at the hot spring peeping, that's why. Now, before you lose your temper we need to see what sensei had proposed and what we need to change to bring it up to date," Jiraiya answered in a tone that said he was serious. In four days or less he and his sensie would be leading a diplomatic mission to Suna in the hopes that they could avoid a war neither side could afford to fight._

 _Now, On The Tip Of The Spear..._

The hours after their meeting were very busy. The young couple ate lunch and then met Zabuza for kenjutsu training for the next three hours. During that time they alternatively did their sword katas and sparred with their cousin. Not only were the wooden training swords, bokkens, heavy they hurt too, much to both teens grief. While sadistic on the battlefield Zabuza was a much kinder teacher. He at least showed a little restraint when it came time to 'spar' with his family.

When they finished there the two were off to the academy to pick up the three kids that were now theirs. A few days after their return from Wave the papers were approved and with some reservations of a few clan leaders on the council Naruto and Sakura became Konohamaru, Moegi's and Udon's parents. While Kono kept his clans name as per the agreement, Moegi and Udon were now Uzumaki's. The most worrisome part of the proceedings was finding out that the pair were grandchildren of the disgraced and now very dead village elders and advisers.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were worried that finding out Naruto would quickly move to end the process. That didn't happen as Hiruzen knew the boy more intimately than the others and knew that Naruto would not abandon someone that was in need. Especially if that need was love and a place to live and be cared for. In fact that was one of the reasons the young couple did carry out the adoption process, to show that no matter how bad they had been hurt the children were innocent and should not have a grudge held for what their older relatives had done.

Now, at the end of the day Sakura sat up in her bed reading a scroll that Tsunade gave her, so she 'could advance her medical knowledge', as her grandmother had put it. She was reading it because of a request that she had made of the woman. When growing up the first time she remembered Naruto having a rich and deep voice by the time he had reached the age of fifteen, something he was close to now, but his voice had not changed much since their return. Instead of a deep rich and commanding voice that would make her and her friends in school get moist in the panties, his voice instead was a scratchy higher pitched one, a voice he's had since he was a child. Realizing that there was a problem she had asked Tsunade to look over her husband's larynx and vocal cords the next time he was to take a physical.

Two weeks later and Tsunade was in tears as she told her granddaughter the terrible news. Naruto's voice box and vocal chords had been repeatedly damaged by the villagers so badly they were a mass of scar tissue. Though Kurama had done what he could to heal the boy each time he was injured, over time there was just so much he could do. The only way to repair the damage is to remove the larynx and chords from a donor, a blood clone. It would be painful, Sakura could attest to that and no matter what in her mind she would always hear the deep richness to her lover's voice but she wanted that voice to be the one that gave orders to his subordinates not the scratchy and high pitched one he has now.

So Sakura studied and planned the surgery, She would be the on that did the operation with Tsunade and Shizune assisting or advising. It meant for a long procedure that would wear out all involved including the patient. It also meant that Naruto would have to make the clone and then willingly undergo surgery, something that he'd be loath to do. She remembered when the last time they had made blood clones, they were both six or so and Kurama was taking them to a safe place to grow as he trained them.

The process was painful and a bit scary having to be bled of nearly a quarter of her body's blood and then forcing half of her chakra into a shadow clone that when combined with the blood and a jutsu that transferred three quarters of the soul it became a duplicate in all aspects of herself as well as more durable than a shadow clone. Sakura was sure that it was painful for Naruto as well as he didn't care for bloodletting that much, especially if it was his blood.

Sakura set down the scroll and turned to face her husband as he walked into their bedroom, "Kids finally asleep?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "You know, for as busy as we keep them you'd think they'd run out of gas long before dinner. Were we always that full of energy?"

"More like you had enough for us two as well as what I had. You know the reason for that was thanks to Uncle, he and the other foxes and hanyo did a very good job raising us. I still can't believe all the food we had once we got to San Dawg," Sakura replied shaking her head at the memory, "Speaking of Uncle, did you ever find out about our new mate marks?"

"Huh? Mate marks, mate mar...Oh yeah I did," Naruto replied cheerfully, "According to Kurama the new one allows us to stay in contact telepathically but he's going to have to teach us to use that function."

"Anything else? I find it hard to believe that that's all it does."

"No, he said that it will have more effect on you and mine is just to compliment yours," Naruto answered as he began to list the things Kurama had gifted to themselves, "Now, the biggest thing for you is that you now have my healing ability, Uncle transferred some of his chakra into your system when I bit you."

"Oh really? And how were you able to transfer his chakra? I thought that they were separate in you until they were mixed by that seal," Sakura asked as she saw her husband begin to sweat.

"Well, ummm, well love, it's like this...I had to let Kurama take over my body and it's functions for as long as he needed, I mean he needed to do that to fix the mark and pump in the his chakra to activate the mark," Naruto haltingly explained.

"He, you mean at that point he was making love to me as he was controlling your body?" she asked as her face flushed bright red as she became first embarrassed and then grew angry. Before Sakura could do anything rash Kurama appeared.

Turning to Naruto the fox started to speak, "Kit, let me explain to her," seeing Naruto nod the fox turned to Sakura, "My little Vixen, I take no pleasure in experiencing mating with you through the kit over there. It's just that in order for the mark to work properly I have to be the one to inject the proper amount of chakra into it's construction."

"I see," Sakura said in understanding before Naruto caught the mischievous glint in her eyes, "But, Uncle, I have to know. Is it because I'm so unattractive that you don't want to claim me as your own vixen? Is that why you take no pleasure when Naruto and I are in the throes of passion?" the pink haired girl asked with a pout and crocodile tears.

Hearing that Kurama turned bright red and began to sputter an answer as he sought to soothe his adopted nieces hurt feelings, "What?! No! No Sakura, it's not like that, not like that at all. It's because...because I view you as my own kit. I mean I and my family raised you and your husband after all, I see you as much my own daughter as Amanda is. I would never dream of taking you as my own mate, it wouldn't be fair to either you or Naruto," the Kitsune No Kyuubi argued before Sakura's laughter filled the room.

Walking over to the now confused fox daemon she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Uncle, I'm sorry. That was a very mean thing to do to you but you've got to admit, I'm only one of three females that can get you this flustered. Asahina and Amanda have more than an advantage over me since they are your flesh and blood and I've seen how you dote on all three of us. Now, what else does this mark do?"

Kurama huffed in annoyance before he gave his answer, "Well the first of the changes you'd have noticed by now is your enhanced sense of smell, hearing and sight. Your taste is sharpened as well, think about all that you can now taste the next time you eat at the ramen stand. Your healing factor is now increased and sped up and you should have noticed an increase in your strength as well as faster reflexes. Now, for the last part, ummm yes, the last part, I think it would be a good idea that the kit tells you. You can ask me about it later if you wish but today was a long day so I'll be off."

With a puff of smoke Kurama vanished back into the seal. Sakura watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over as he talked to his 'guest', prisoner was definitely not the word that described the cantankerous vulpine. At one point she could have sworn that he blushed deep red. She then realized that whatever the fox had to say was over and Naruto was the one that was to give the answer.

"Well?" she asked.

"Ahh, it seems that...umm...that..."

"Naruto, just spit it out already, it can't be that bad. Besides, how long have we been together?"

"Well hon, promise you won't kill me or Uncle?" seeing his wife nod Naruto pressed on, "Well, that last thing the mark did was to make you, ahhh, more receptive... sexually receptive when you are physically the most likely to...to get..."

"Naruto!"

"The mark makes you hornier than normal at the time you're most likely togetpregnant!Don'tkillmeplease!"

Sakura just looked at her now nervous husband and contemplating what he had just said, "The mark makes me hornier than usual," a nod, "And that happens when I'm my most fertile," another nod, "And it was Kurama's idea," one last nod.

"Sigh" Sakura just sat in thought as she went over the changes the mate mark had made on her body. Well enhanced strength, endurance and agility will be useful as well as her senses being sharper. All of those were a bonus and when she added in a healing factor like Naruto's well she may as well hit the lottery. The only question mark was her 'receptiveness', how much of her life was going to change because of this? Well she had a few last questions for Naruto and then she'd start to figure out how to work around her uncles 'gifts'.

"Naruto, just what will my enhanced receptiveness change in my body?"

"Well, you know that jutsu you use before we make love?" seeing her nod he pressed on, "Well, according to Kurama that jutsu is now only eighty-ninety percent effective since his chakra is now being mixed with yours and given time it will overpower that jutsu. The reason he did that is because of what happened in our junior year in school, he never wants you to go through that again. Sakura, that's something I never want you to go through again, it was because of my chakra that we lost Haruhi. Kurama thought that if you had his chakra mixed into yours it would negate any bad effects."

"Naruto," Sakura said as she put her hand to his cheek and began running her fingers along his whisker marks, "I know you two feel responsible for Haruhi-chan but believe me, it wasn't your fault or because of uncles chakra. Haruhi died because she was born too early, my body wasn't ready for having a child. You Listen to me, it...was...not...your fault. Now exactly how much chakra is in that mark?"

"Ummm, uncle says he pumped in about a tail and a half's worth. The mark is kind of like my seal, it filters Kurama's chakra into your own system in very small amounts and then blends the two chakras together. The plus side along with all the things he mentioned earlier is that one, you and I have a psychic link so we can talk to each other telepathically. The range will increase over time but right now it's at about 10 meters so we can 'talk' to each other in our own offices without being heard."

"And the other things?" Sakura asked.

"Well, should I lose myself and go beyond the amount of tails I can control, you having Kurama's chakra will make you immune to the toxic effects the Kyuubi cloak possesses. That's, that's so if you ignore my orders to stand fast you won't get harmed when you grab me," as he said that he was watching his wife's face for a reaction, seeing it he pointed a finger and spoke up, "Ah, uh, uh, ah. Don't give me that look, you and I both know that's exactly what you'd do and don't deny it either."

"Fine," Sakura said with a pout that Naruto found very cute and sexy, "But you're my husband and best friend, of course I'm going to rush in and do all I can to help or save your sorry hide, my handsome husband and Hokage. Even you big bad SEALs need the attention of your friendly neighborhood pecker checker," the pinkette said while more or less purring into her husbands ear.

"Really?, so umm, Doc, it's been a while since my peckers been checked. Can you see if it's...good...to...go?"

"Kill the lights and I'll give you my most dedicated and personal attention."

With that Naruto clapped his hands twice activating the privacy seals and shutting off all but the blue lighting sconces to set the mood.

The next morning saw the two in their offices as Naruto looked over the next phase of the genin pools training. Umeko walked in with Naruto's first cup of coffee and some reports that had just come in regarding the last of the long term D ranks. These were the ones that had been assigned outside the village. The genin assigned weren't part of DRACO but they were considered some of the best in the pool. Lighting up a cigarette he began to read the reports from these last missions. Most were straight forward missions inside and outside the village. The genin were sent to work on farms in order to learn how to fit into a farming village as a hired hand developing skills needed to fit the role.

Others were sent to work for the armorers and smiths that provided the basic weapons and protective gear for the shinobi. Once again these genin were chosen for their mechanical aptitude and willingness to learn the skills relating to metal working. Once their mission was over the clients would send an evaluation form for each genin they had trained. It was Naruto's intent to see who was a viable candidate for continued training for the next four years. It was to be a modified apprenticeship program, the training would be long enough that should they be needed to infiltrate an enemy metal works, ranch or farm they would have not only the knowledge as to how and why something was done but actually have the skills making their cover story believable.

The Genin Commander had just finished his second cup of coffee when he read the last report. While the majority of the reports were of high praise there were several that for whatever reason had seemed to do their best at failing the mission. Naruto sighed, he would have to have an interview with these four and possibly a session or two with one of the Yamanakas. Things like this tended to piss him off for no reason other than they could ruin the timetable for the completion of the training. As it stood, Naruto was pushing to finish the post graduate training in the next two or three months and with the Suna problem still open, time, especially Naruto's time was getting very high in demand. Looking at a simple file folder brought his spirits up as it was the grades of the Medic-nin Sakura and Tsunade were training.

Of the seven trainees in the program all were exactly where they were expected to be in their training. The program also provided data to back up one of Tsunade's theories, because of their smaller than their male peers chakra reserves, the civilian born genin had better chakra control. It had already been proven that the smaller the chakra pool a person possessed the greater control they had over it's, the chakra, application. Now it seemed to be proven, of the seven combat medics in training the demographic was split, four to three between civilian and shinobi clan offspring.

Three shinobi clan members, Hinata, Neji and Ino were the top students mostly because of either their high control the deliver pin point application of chakra in their clan jutsus like the Hyuga cousins or small reserves as in Ino's case. Of the remaining four, Ami was the best however she had gotten actual combat experience while on the Wave mission. The rest, all civilian males, had just under or as much control as the girls and Neji. As Naruto looked closer into the report he was surprised that they had been a tutored and mentored by Kabuto per Tsunade's request. It seemed the older teen was able to connect with the other boys and guide them in their studies.

Now as he took a little breather Umeko buzzed him, "Yes Umeko?"

"Uzumaki-san, the representatives from the Kinzoku clan are here for their meeting with you and Lady Uzumaki."

"Is it today? Fine send them in, I'll let Sakura know they're here."

Getting an acknowledgment Naruto concentrated his mind on his wife, _"Sakura-chan, the Kinzoku clan representatives are here. Would you be so kind as to grace my office with your beauty?"_

Sakura, in here office jumped a bit before remembering what one of the gifts Kurama gave did. Focusing on Naruto she replied, _"Wow! This wonderful, now we can talk dirty to each other and no one would ever know. I'll be there in a shake. Babe, all I could find out about this clan is that while minor they've produced some of our most skilled and deadliest assassins but that's all. They've tended to keep to themselves and withdrew deeper into their compound after Uncle had his...incident."_

Standing up Sakura crossed her office to the door connecting the two offices. She was just taking her place by her husband when the outer door opened and Umeko escorted three teen girls a little older than themselves. They all dressed in a similar fashion, Doc Marten style above ankle boots that shone as if it was an inspection with knee high black stockings. Reddish orange and black Gothic Lolita style skirts with many layers of ruffled slips underneath the outer skirts with black accents to the deep orange cloth. Topping off the outfits were black leather armored blouses that fit their bodies while flaring at the waist before ending a quarter of the way down their skirts. The black leather had accents in the same red orange as their skirts. Both Naruto and Sakura noticed that the leather tops had slats of a light metal sown into the leather as if they were the outer scales of a pill bug but instead of allowing the wearer to curl into a ball, said wearer was able to bend and flex to accommodate a taijutsu style. Seeing how easily the girls moved the husband and wife team concluded that , one, the metal was of a chakra conductive nature, two, each girl was stronger than she looked, or three, both options.

Stopping in front of Naruto Umeko bowed in a formal style before she spoke, "My lord and lady Uzumaki, may I present Kinzoku Yui, Kinzoku Moa and Kinzoku Suzuka of the Kinzoku clan. Ladies, Lord Uzumaki Naruto, head of the Uzumaki clan and Rokudaime Hokage Koho and his wife Lady Haruno-Uzumaki Sakura, head of the Haruno clan and matriarch of the Uzumaki clan.

"My lord, my lady before I take my leave shall I prepare some tea and snacks?"

Naruto smiled at their secretary and nodded his head, "I think that's a very good idea Umeko-chan. Please, by all means allow these young ladies to sample your brewing skills."

Umeko blushed at her bosses praise as she left the office to bring in the tray she had prepared on her arrival that morning. As she left Naruto turned his gaze to the Kinzoku trio he suddenly noticed the porcelain fox masks that they were wearing on the side of their heads. Schooling his face Naruto made contact with his uncle as he sat down, "Kurama, are you awake?"

"Have been since I heard the Kinzoku name, I'm surprised that they're still around after all the trouble I caused."

"And why is that?"

"While they follow the teachings of the Fire Temple and aspects of the Shinto religion they're better known for their worship of the Kitsune No Kyuubi, better known as Kurama, your friendly neighborhood daemon fox."

Naruto face palmed at that statement before Kurama continued, "Look, Kit, what you need to know is that the father of the tailed beasts gave all of us certain duties like mine. You know look after children, elderly and those to weak to protect themselves things like that, I wasn't always looked on as evil, that was the works of those that captured and sealed us into you humans. The Kinzoku clan at one time openly worshiped me and from the looks of the outfits and masks still do. I'm impressed that they never gave up serving me."

"Serving?"

"You know, worshiping and venerating, stuff like that. They used to invite your mother to attend some of the ceremonies but she always refused. After all, it was a secret that she was my jinkuriki but somehow that clan always knew about Mito and Kushina. Look, they're getting antsy so I'm going to kick you out now, have fun."

Blinking his eyes Naruto gave a small smile as the girls were looking at him with concern and Sakura as well as Umeko were rolling their eyes. Both girls new about Naruto's zoning out when talking to the fox, it was at times...amusing.

"Ah, sorry about that ladies. I was just having a word with my umm..."

"Uncle," Sakura said finishing what her husband had begun, "As you know the Kitsune No Kyuubi is sealed in my husband and they share a mental link allowing them to talk to one another. Since he took us both under his wing or tails as in this case, we both view him as a favored uncle, I hope you understand how we view the furball."

"Yes, we understand my lady," the oldest girl, Suzuka, responded, "To our clan the Kyuubi is not a daemon but an important deity to us. Unfortunately after the night of it's rampage we had to seclude ourselves from the persecution of the villagers and surviving shinobi alike for continuing to worship him. It is our shame that we did not take you two into our protection before your exile. That is one of the reasons we are here, to beg Lord Uzumaki's and your own forgiveness for that failure."

Naruto looked at the one speaking, she was the oldest, Suzuka, if he remembered the introductions. She was asking forgiveness of something that her clan had no control of and it puzzled him. He and Sakura had seen and read the laws and decrees the old council had made regarding the pair. From day one the council had forbidden anyone from adopting Naruto and later Sakura, the reason was they said that it would give a clan an unfair advantage over the others should they take in the jinchuriki. He just had no idea as to why the Kinzoku clan.

Looking at the older girl Naruto gave her a small smile as he spoke, "I'm sorry Suzuka-san but I'm a bit curious as to why you feel your clan owes Sakura and I an apology? You understand that the first thing the council did was to forbid anyone from adopting me. When Sakura's parents joined the council and tossed her to the streets because of her befriending me and of our marriage contract they added her to the list. It's not like your clan chose to abandon us."

"I understand your confusion Naruto-san but our clan did have options. The law the council passed was illegal and they counted on the combined ignorance of the villagers as how the law of the land actually works and the hatred directed towards you for holding the Kitsune No Kyuubi. We were fearful that we would be targeted because of our beliefs, in fact we were for a time as there were and still are some of the jonin that refuse to work with us because we honor and venerate the Fox gods and goddesses.

"What you need to realize is that we, our clan, follow the way of the foxes, the tricksters of the land. We could have taken you while you both were on the streets and let no one know that you were in our care. We are a clan of assassins and shadows, we watch and protect from the dark. We failed protecting our Hokage and our god's representative on this world. Therefore Naruto-san, we ask that you forgive our lack of concern for you and your wife."

Naruto let out a long breath and looked at Sakura and then at the Kinzoku sisters. Resting his elbows on his desk the blond looked at the sisters and spoke, "I still don't understand as you and your clan did nothing wrong but I and Sakura-chan will forgive you and your clan for any and all trespasses you feel you did against the two of us. I'm sad to say that until today I was not even aware of your clan, most likely because you and yours never did anything to us. I am however curious as to your beliefs and the manor of your dress. My tenant is also curious. If you'd like he wishes to have a word."

While the older girl held a stoic look the younger two were trying to, failing badly, hide their surprise. One of the two spoke up, decorum be damned, "We would love to talk to the great fox god Naruto-sama," she replied.

At that Naruto rolled his eyes, "Please, as much as Sakura and I love the old flea bag, you're going to give him a swelled head, not like it was already," he said under his breath.

After that Naruto created a shadow clone but unlike a duplicate of himself the clone had reddish orange hair with black streaks. It's eyes were gold with black slitted pupils set in a angular but handsome face. It's teeth were white, even, with pointed canines. As it looked around the clone smiled, hit Naruto Gibbs style for his comments and bowed to the three girls.

"Good morning, I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune. I'm very pleased to meet you young ladies. You'll have to forgive mine and my host's curiosity but we've seen clothing like yours only on our travels during our exile."

Suzuka looked at Kurama and bowed, "About four years before your return one of the goddesses appeared in clothing that looked so amazing that us and the other girls in the clan decided to copy the style so as to honor her."

"This vixen, did she state her name? The name she wished to be known by your clan?"

"No, Lord Kyuubi, she never told us her name," was the reply.

"Then, do you know how she appeared?"

"Yes, as a young girl about my sisters height. She had golden eyes and very bright red hair. Her voice was like a child and she was very friendly. What was funny was that she was asking how we felt about Lord Uzumaki-san, if it were possible would any of us would be willing to be his mate."

As Suzuka described the vixen that had been appearing to the clan that honors the foxes Sakura's mind began to spin. When it was stated that she asked about girls willing to marry her husband Sakura stood up with a growl. Before anyone could react she had bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the palm of the opposite hand. Making the hand signs she quickly slammed her hand onto the ground yelling "Summoning jutsu !"

A sudden puff of smoke erupted from the floor. As it cleared a girlish figure was slowly revealed wearing a shower cap and holding a wash cloth. Sakura stormed over and grabbed the girls ear turning her head to face the three sisters. Pointing out the clothing Sakura yelled just one word,

"EXPLAIN!"

"Ow ow owwww, that hurts you know. Why Naruto-kun married you is beyond me, you're so...so...mean!" the nude and wet girl yelled as Naruto and Kurama tried to hide their eyes. Naruto so he wouldn't have to fight Sakura later and Kurama, well, no decent big brother would try to see his little sister naked. Aside from that Sakura was still in control, "Asahina, I said explain."

"Explain what and do you mind if I get a robe or something? It's cold in this room," Asahina pouted.

Just as she said that her other brother, Makoto, arrived with a warm robe. Handing it to her he went and stood by Kurama, "So, Sakura figured it out huh?"

"Yes, what are we going to do with her anyway?" Kurama asked more to himself than anyone. This wasn't the first time she'd tried to find other mates for Naruto and it most likely won't be the last.

Makoto smiled as he spoke with a fake accent, "Luceeee, ju haf some 'splaining to do." before the three males collapsed into fits of laughter.

Crossing her arms and glaring at Sakura Asahina pouted, "Fine, when our big brother went into exile I decided that someone had to watch over and reward our devoted followers."

"That's not explaining the clothes or your matchmaking Asahina," Sakura ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm getting to that, anyway, I was just getting home from a concert at the Budokan and the Kinzoku clan was holding one of their ceremonies. Instead of changing I just wore what I had on."

Kurama just face palmed, "You were wearing one of those Loli-Goth outfit weren't you? The ones I asked you not to wear because they show off your considerable assets? The one that made all those boys but the Kit drool and make idiots out of themselves? That one?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes. Face it big brother, you...are...behind the times. Look at the fashion trend I set in this dull village."

"Asahina, why would you be asking other girls if they would want to marry me?" Naruto asked, "I mean, you know I only have eyes for Sakura-chan."

"You said it yourself," the vixen replied, "at some point you'll have to enter the CRA, you know it, she knows it," referring to Sakura, "And, these girls and their clan mates know it. I was just trying to help you out."

Sigh, "Fine, look, I understand that you don't like Sakura-chan but she's my wife and has been for a while. Please don't do this again and please apologize to her and these ladies for your unwarranted actions."

"Geez, you really are getting to be no fun you know that? Sakura, I'm sorry for my actions against you. Ladies, I am sorry that I misrepresented your young Hokage's marital status. However, at some point he will have to take at least two other wives so it would do you all so good to get close to him now," Asahina finished with a smirk before vanishing in another cloud of smoke.

"And that's that," Naruto said as he rested his chin on his hands, "Uncle, do you wish to continue talking to these young ladies? After all, it's not everyday you get such lovely guests."

Turning, Kurama smiled at the teen before facing the sisters, "It would be an honor. Ladies, should we step into Lady Sakura's office? My host and his wife have a busy day today and there are things that they must attend to," with that he led the sisters into the adjoining office and closed the door.

Looking at Sakura Naruto spoke up, "Look, I know she can be a pain but it's Asahina. The one thing you two have in common is me, you two both know about the CRA and you both want a partner for me that the two of you can agree on. I'll have Kurama summon her later so we all can talk but I want this petty jealousy put behind you two."

"It's not me Koi, it's her, you know that!" Sakura replied.

"Yes, but, never mind, I'll talk to Kurama later. For now let him enjoy being the center of attention and actually respected for awhile." the teen said as he and his wife began to start their day.

/

Sasuke Uchiha was nervous, it had been months since that afternoon in Naruto's office, the one that revealed not only the reason his brother had decimated their clan but the traitorous actions of said clan's elders as well, his mother and father included. Now as he read a passage from his mother's diary he felt so sick he could vomit. Not only did his mother conspire to betray the village, she had actually done worse, she betrayed a friend.

In her writings he discovered that his mother was ordered to befriend Kushina Uzumaki in order for the Uchiha to be as close as possible to the host of the Nine Tails so the could seize control when it was needed, like for instance an Uchiha revolt. Reading through the book Sasuke realized that he had to tell Naruto the truth and just like his last meeting it was going to hurt, he just didn't know who was going to be hurt more, himself or his best friend and adopted brother. With a heavy sigh he pocketed the small tome and took Ami's hand. His girlfriend said that she would be with him through thick and thin, well, today is going to be very, very thin.

It took the couple twenty minutes to reach their destination, the Hokage tower, more specifically, Naruto's office. As they walked in Umeko nodded a greeting and escorted Sasuke and Ami into her boss's inner sanctum. As Naruto looked up at his friend he smiled one of his bright smiles reserved for those close to him. Seeing that smile made Sasuke's heart sink, here his friend was happy to see him and here he was, living up to his name of 'The Bastard', come to deliver information that could potentially destroy the first friendship he had ever made outside the clan.

"Sasuke, Ami-chan, to what do I owe you the relief from all this, this evil that's paperwork?" Naruto asked with a grin only to hear from the other room,

"It's not evil you idiot and before you go and do anything I'm coming in to keep you out of trouble," Sakura had yelled at her better half.

As Sakura entered Sasuke spoke up, "I...ahh, I was given my parents personal effects a few weeks after you slid me that folder."

"Really? Anything good or interesting in there? Like did your old man write that he'd been having an affair...OWWW! What the fuck Sakura-chan?"

"Something like that is none of your business and you know it Petty Officer Namekazi," Sakura replied as she glared at her husband for being insensitive.

"Right, sorry, so Sasuke, you were saying?"

"Uhhh, Naruto I wish that the old man did have an affair but that's not what I discovered. Before I tell you I want you and Sakura to know that this is going to be painful and I'm sorry that I'm the one to do this," Sasuke replied to his friend and brother in arms.

"Sasuke, what could be so painful that it's almost making you cry? You're my best friend here, the first one I made after I returned. Just tell me what's got you upset."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down Sasuke began to speak again, "One of the things they returned was my mother's diary, it's something that should have been burned as far as I'm concerned. Naruto, I know that you said in your mother's writings that she saw my mother as her first and best friend, correct?"

"Yeah, mom was always writing how much she and your mom did together and all the fun they had."

"It...it was a lie, on my mother's part it was all a very shallow and shameful lie. What my mother did at the behest of the clan elders was very dishonorable and had my father know he'd have had her killed. This is very painful but while my father was a traitor he was a man that loved and respected your father to the point he was very loyal to him and him only and he, according to some of the older cousins changed when your dad and mother died. One of them ventured that he had a crush on your mom while they were all young, and as he saw how you father treated you mother, well, he decided that the Uchiha clan would be the first to recognize your old man as the new Hokage," Sasuke said as he began to explain what he had found out.

"Okay, so your old man was close to mine, possibly had a crush on mom and pledged the Uchiha's loyalty, so what? How's this painful? Sasuke, man, you just ain't making sense," replied a confused Naruto.

"Naruto, my mother...that woman betrayed not only the village but your mother as well. She let Danzo and Orochimaru know where she was going to be taken when she gave birth to you! She fucking sold out her best friend only she was never friends with your mother to begin with! She and the elders wanted the Nine Tails and fuck all to anyone else, you included! They were mad because father wasn't chosen to lead the village, that the title of Hokage went to who they saw as an outsider, a no clan orphan, not a member of one of the founding clans. Naruto, I...I'm so sorry and ashamed of my clan that I'm beginning to think that the best thing to happen to it was Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he broke down in tears holding the diary out to his friend.

Taking it with numb fingers Naruto heard Ami's voice as if she were miles away, "Sasuke marked the one page that is more like a confession than anything else. That page pretty much sums up what his mother had done over the years. Naruto, my boyfriend is so, so sorry that he found all this out and even more sorrier that he had to tell you. Please don't hold the actions of traitors against him."

Sitting back and reading the pages that Ami indicated Naruto's blood ran cold. Sakura watched him for signs of a flashback but none came, instead he just sat in silence and shook with rage. Just as the tears erupted from his eyes he hurled the offending book back to it's bearer, "WHEN? When do you plan on turning against me like your parents did you bastard?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled before Sasuke held his hand up and replied,

"Never! You may hate me for the rest of your life but I will never ever betray you Naruto. I'm not like my parents, elders and the other coup plotters. The Uchiha have disgraced themselves and this village and I and the surviving members have to live with that stain. But I will say this here and now, our loyalty is to you and your clan and until this stain on our honor is erased or forgiven and our honor restored then I pledge myself to you."

"So you can get even closer? Like hell I'd let someone from one of the few clans that can control the Fox near me. Get out Sasuke, just get out of this office, I need time to think," Naruto spat at his friend before turning to Ami, "Ami, inform the senseis and genin that training is suspended until further notice. I...I have to rethink some things."

"At once my lord, Sasuke, let's go home," Ami said as she took her boyfriends hand and lead the stunned and crying Uchiha clan head out of the room.

Naruto just sat in his chair in silence, as much as he wanted to believe his friend there had been too many times in the past that someone had befriended the boy only to hurt or try to kill him later. In a way Naruto was more than a little paranoid concerning Konoha and it's citizens. Sakura just looked at her husband in shock, she'd been with him from nearly the beginning and she'd never seen him this way before. As she walked to Naruto her mind was spinning, she had to be very careful at this point not to set him off. With his mindset, training and the firepower he had access to nothing would be able to stop him, not even ANBU or the villages jonin.

"Naruto, what was that all about?" she asked softly, "Think about it, if Sasuke was planning on something he'd never would have come here to talk to you," the girl continued in a quiet voice hoping to get through to him, "Come on, it's Sasuke, you know, your friend, one of the first you've made here? Don't tell me you're going to throw that away because of his damn mother's actions."

Sigh, "I know it's Sasuke, that's why this hurts but I'm not going to be hurt and betrayed like my mother and father Sakura, I just won't," Naruto replied, "Tell me, you ever hear of the Uchiha's 'curse of hate'?"

"No, never heard of it, care to explain?"

"Well, as I understand it the Uchiha are very controlled with their emotions, most of the time. However, at certain times they will become mentally unstable and let their emotions rule their actions, the most prominent and strongest is jealousy" Naruto explained, "At some point I'm afraid that Sasuke is going to start thinking that he'd be better at running the village, just like his family did. When that happens it'll be me that has to fight him and when that happens it will destroy the village just like Hiruzen has always feared. As much as it hurts me it's better to do this now than later."

"Not Sasuke, not after all the time Ino's father and I put in treating him. Naruto, Sasuke..."

"Is not up for discussion. Now, don't you have a training session with Baa-chan to be at?"

Narrowing her eyes at her husband Sakura exploded, "You mother fucking bastard! You dare just dismiss me like I'm one of the genin or students? I'm your wife and I'll be..."

"You'll do as I say Sakura, now Sasuke is not up for discussion and you are to go to your training. Do as you're told Petty Officer Namekazi, that's an order."

"You seem to for get who has seniority my love," Sakura replied in a very sweet tone that promised pain in the near future, "I'll leave but this is far from over. By the way, don't wait dinner on me, I won't be home, have a fine Navy day," with that Sakura walked out of the office and made her way to her training. While she held a stoic face inside she was crying, Naruto had never, ever spoke to her like that. It was ripping up her insides as his words ran through her head, as she entered the hospital she had made up her mind, if he was going to dismiss her like a Sailor then she'd act like one.

True to her word Sakura didn't make it home for dinner, in fact she never came home. Instead she checked into one of the community houses that provided rooms to genin and and other shinobi that needed a place to stay. He arrival in fact caused quite a stir as it was unheard of that a clan head would 'slum' around in what was actually a transient barracks. Not that Sakura cared, she and Naruto had made their home in buildings like this for nearly all their Navy career.

The next day instead of going to the tower Sakura stayed in her room, she had requested and had been given one of the rooms with an attached office so after making an early morning call to Umeko she had all her files and paperwork in place and was plowing through it all. Thanks to Naruto this would actually be easier since he'd canceled the post grad training 'until further notice'.

"I bet Tsunade are letting him have it right about now," she fumed, "What the hell is wrong with that idiot?"

"He's scared Vixen, that's what he is," Kurama's voice echoed in her head.

"Uncle? Where are you?" Sakura asked looking around the room.

"Sadly still trapped in an idiot, he won't even listen to me about this. Sasuke, as he's put it, 'is not open for discussion', just as he told you. Oh, and before you ask again, the mate mark allows me to talk to you too via the mental link."

"Thank god, I thought I was losing my mind. So, what do you think I should do about this?"

"Let him stew, stay here and do what you're doing. It's been only a day and his grandparents and mentors have yet to know the full extent of his actions. I'm sure that your three little monsters will break him down pretty quickly and let's not forget, the longest he's ever been away from you was a few weeks during his training, he'll get over this soon enough, with you at least. You know how insecure he gets without you sleeping next to him without good reason."

"Yeah, I know, but what about Sasuke? Naruto was the first friend he made since his family was wiped out, I'm afraid that Naruto's mention of the Uchiha's curse of hate my be a self fulfilling prophecy. Sasuke was Naruto's first friend here too, I'd hate to see them become enemies."

"I don't think that'll happen, the Kit values his friends, give him some time and let me talk to him in a few days, by then things should have worked themselves out. As much as I hate that clan and their cursed eyes young Sasuke has my respect, he earned it in Wave by stopping the Kit from getting his hand blown off by a booby trap. Had he an ulterior motive the boy would have stayed quiet and let Naruto suffer an injury that I would not be able to heal. That says a lot about his character."

"That's something then, oh, by the way, how did it go with the Kinzoku clan?"

"They know how to treat me with the respect an important being such as myself deserves, unlike a certain blond idiot that's for sure. Those girls are quite talented, actually, if I could get them to agree I'd take them back to Earth and introduce them as the newest music act in the world. I'd be rich! I mean who could resist three cute girls like them, first we'll take over Japan and the idol market and then the rest of Asia and after that the U.S. And the WORLD! I, Kurama the Great Nine Tailed Fox will dominate music for all time! HA HA HA HA!.."

"Uncle, Uncle...UNCLE! Snap out of it! As much as you like to dream of world domination you know you're stuck inside my idiot of a husband. You know, I hate to say it but after one night I miss that bastard."

"I know, don't worry he'll come around. Actually I have a plan if all else fails we'll use that. It's sure to work."

"I hope you're right Uncle, now, if you'll excuse me Uncle I need to get these reports finished. Oh, and Uncle? Thank you."

/

Three days later Naruto was sitting in his office talking to Umeko, "Umeko, I've noticed that you're running Sakura-chan's paperwork to and from the tower. Could you at least give me a hint as to where my wife is?"

"I'm sorry sempai but Sakura sempai asked me not to tell you until you make amends with Sasuke-san she doesn't want to talk to you or come home. She said the second you ordered her like a Sailor she decided would act like one and sleep in the brown bagger's room, whatever that means," the office assistant replied giving her boss the message that Sakura asked her to deliver.

"I see," Naruto said quietly, "well then it looks like I'll be sleeping alone for a while then."

"Just so you know sir, the Regent is asking to see you as soon as you came in, she's waiting in her office now."

"Okay, tell anyone that comes by I'll return as soon as possible. Oh, and Umeko? If my wife stops by tell her that I need to talk to her, it's...it's important."

"As you wish Uzumaki-san, give my regards to your grandmother."

/

Tsunade looked at her grandson as he entered her office, she hadn't seen him this sullen since his return and their awful first meeting. Now she could see that his eyes had lost their gleam and his shoulders were drooped. At this point Naruto was going to crash and burn spectacularly. If that happened he had no one to blame but himself, his stubborn streak that he inherited from both his parents sides of the family was not letting him back down from his actions even though he must know that they were wrong and it was hurting not only himself and Sakura but Sasuke as well. If the reports were to believed the Uchiha was in a deep depression and if it lasted too long he would be lost as well.

While wanting to hold Naruto Tsunade suppressed her smile as he entered and spoke in a lifeless tone, "Good morning grandmother, Umeko said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes I did Naruto, please sit down. Now as to why I called you in today, as you know I and your grandfather have let you do as you please in how you manage your private life but there are times when a parent, or in your case, grandparent has to step in. This is one of those times, I asked Kakashi to talk to you but he refused, said it was your choice and you were the one that had to live with the result. I call that bullshit and a being a bad parent. Naruto, your actions are hurting more than your friendship with Sasuke."

"So, you going to tell me to make up with him to?"

"No, but as Regent and Chief Medical Officer for the village I'm telling you that as of today Uchiha Sasuke is suspended from his duties as a shinobi and removed from training and missions. His bi-weekly evaluation, the one you okayed and mandated, came back yesterday and it flagged him as unfit."

"Unfit? Unfit how? He's not thinking of betraying the village like his parents did is he?"

"No, the one thing we've learned about Sasuke is that he's loyal to two things, this village and his Hokage. Naruto, I relieved him because he's been placed on suicide watch. This belief that you have of him selling you out like his mother did Kushina is unfounded and you've done a great harm to a friend," Tsunade told her grandson as she watched his reaction intently.

"I...I don't know what to say but..."

"Naruto, I want you to think about something okay? I want you to remember how you felt when the villagers called you a daemon and the fox, how did you feel?"

"Horrible, that was all I ever heard from nearly everyone in the village, that I was the fox and I was going to kill them eventually. I never felt so alone but I had Sakura with me so it didn't hurt as bad."

"But it did hurt, didn't it? How do you think Sasuke has felt ever since you threw him out of your office accusing him of just being nice so he could get closer to you so he could hurt you when you least expected it, just like his mother did to yours? How do you think he felt when his first friend not only rejected him but tarred him with the same brush as his parents?"

"I...I...oh god. Baa-chan, Baa-chan, what kind of friend am I? No one is going to trust me after this, hell even Sakura-chan hates me right now, she won't even speak to me."

"Naruto, I'm not going to say you're a terrible friend but you need to listen and trust. Sasuke is at home under watch but I'm sure that he'd like some company. I suggest you go visit him and let him know how sorry and wrong you were. After that I want you to spend as much time as you can with him, since you suspended training the week is shot so take the rest of it off and spend it with your friend, okay?"

"Y...yeah, I'm going. You'll let Umeko know I won't be returning today?" Naruto asked his grandmother who nodded, "Okay, thanks Baa-chan, tell Sakura-chan that I love her and miss her a lot."

With those words Naruto was out the door and on his way to Sasuke's house. Arriving he walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. His knees were actually shaking while he waited for his knocks to be answered, his stomach twisting as it opened. Standing there was his best friend and said friend's girl, Ami. Trying to smile and failing Naruto just stood there before opening his mouth,

"Ah...Hi! I was walking by and I remembered that I had told you that I needed time to think and well..."

"You're more of a dope than usual, come in before someone sees you and thinks I have a thing for taking care of strays," Sasuke snapped interrupting his friend.

Naruto walked in and removed his boots, putting on the slippers Ami insisted that Sasuke buy for the occasional guests, "So, like I was saying, I had time to think and I was wrong Sasuke. Man am I so wrong about how I treated you and what I said to you. I forgot that at one time I was treated the same way, I forgot that everyone in Konoha it seemed viewed me as the Fox because I was it's jailer, although he hates when I'm called that but you know..."

"I know what you mean idiot. Naruto, I'm not going to lie, what you accused me off hurt very badly to the point that it set me back. I'm not...Lady Tsunade has removed me from the force, I'm not sure if I'll be back."

Seeing the look on Sasuke's face sunk Naruto's heart even more before something inside pushed it back in place, "Bullshit, my second in command isn't going anywhere but back to training come Monday. No, don't give me that look, you're not gong anywhere but where I tell you and that means training next week, understand?"

"But, what about your grandmother? She's going to flip out when she finds out that you're overriding her orders, especially since she suspended me on medical grounds."

"Well," Naruto began with a smirk, "if that's the case I'll just have my own doctor clear you."

/

"No! Don't even think about asking me again Naruto, I'm not going against your grandmother," Sakura told her husband as she sat at her desk, "Sasuke failed his last evaluation and it's for the best that he's removed now than later."

"Dammit Sakura, the only reason he failed the eval is because of me and my big mouth. Do you really think that if I hadn't said anything and hurt his feelings he'd have been suspended?"

"No, but like you said it was your big mouth that set this in motion. Look, I'll talk to grandmother and see if I can't get him back on a probationary status," the pink haired girl conceded, "but, one more stunt like this last one and..."

"I get it, I get it, now will you please come home to me and the kids?"

Sakura let out a huge sigh of resignation and relief, it had taken longer than what she figured but four days was better than forever at least, "Yes, I'll be home tonight. I shudder to think of how the house looks with you and those three monsters running loose though."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. Ren-chan runs our house like a company commander, the kids have been fine. Hell, she even made sure that they went to their lessons with Haku," Naruto replied to her relief.

/

At the start of the next week things between Naruto and Sasuke had been resolved and they had returned to their normal bickering. On Naruto's part however he made sure that he never said anything to his friend that could hurt in the long run. Sure he still called Sasuke 'the Bastard' and ribbed him about his goal of revitalizing the Uchiha clan but he never again called into question Sasuke's loyalty to him and the village.

Sasuke on the other hand...

"Remind me why I thought this was a good idea to come back to the forces? I could have just stayed home as a medically retired shinobi and concentrated on my clan," the Uchiha heir complained.

"Dude, just suck it up and admit the fact that you'd go crazy sitting on your ass while your girlfriend got stronger," Kiba replied as he finished setting the snare for a small game trap.

"I agree with Kiba, why? Because unlike the Nara you Uchiha have an innate drive to be the very best," Shino added in as he adjusted his glasses. Turning to his comrades he spoke again, "Hurry and set that trap, my insects are telling me something is coming our way."

With that the three genin took to the trees and left the area. They like the others were in training ground 44, better known as the Forest of Death, for another training exercise. This time it was for what Naruto and Sakura called Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape. Better known as SERE, the three man cells were blindfolded and then subjected to a jutsu that disorientated them and dropped into zone 44 with a random item apiece and told to last seven days.

Naruto and Sakura asked Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka to choose the make up of the cells. In fact the cells were designed to be the as fragile as possible. They were picked to represent a group of fighters that were trying to make their way to friendly lines after being separated from their own forces or as part of a defeated offensive. There were many ways things could go wrong and only one correct way for them to go right, teamwork. The ideal that Konoha prided itself on.

Naruto watched from the Hokage's crystal ball as each cell struggled to survive. As well as trying to survive he had set Anko and several teams of chunin and jonin on the rookies as well. The exercise had been going for five days already and four of the seven teams had been caught already and had been taken to Ibiki. After all, the cells had been told it was not a question of if but when they were caught. The trip to T&I would last three days, the only thing Ibiki was forbidden to use was lethal force and nothing that scarred or disfigured. The purpose was to introduce the rookies to what they may go through after capture, not traumatize them to inaction later in life.

Sasuke's team was one of the last and it was made up the way it was for a reason, all of it's members either saw themselves as leaders, Kiba and Sasuke, or was a natural one, Shino. The team so far has fared well with the three working together instead of against each other. Shino was easy going and would go with the flow but at times he could, in his own way, direct his team to a better plan of action. Kiba, was still brash and prone to rush into things but he was learning to accept others as being in charge. He had his moments but he was getting better.

Sasuke was the surprise, as much as he wanted to claim being the leader of their cell he didn't. It took all he could to force down the 'Uchiha superiority' syndrome as Naruto called it. He would deffer to Kiba in tracking and listen to Shino in planning a strategy. In fact, what surprised Naruto and Sakura was that he had become the one to hold things together.

The biggest disappointment was Shikamaru, not only was he lazy but he didn't take the exercise seriously getting his cell caught in less than twelve hours, 'because it was a great day to watch clouds', he pissed Naruto of so much that Ibiki was given the green light to 'do what was necessary'. Right now the lanky shadow user was sitting in a very cold room cuffed to a chair. Not only was he cold he was as naked as the day he was born and hungry. Anytime he started to doze off one of the interrogators would rudely wake him up, either with a bucket of ice water, a shock jutsu or in one case a hot foot. The one time he showed anything resembling a ninja like move was when an interrogator was dumb enough to leave his lunch within arms length to Shikamaru. In a flash the soy sauce flavored bonito flake filled rice ball and lukewarm tea was down the teens throat with such speed it made Choji seem slow when he ate.

The now pissed off and hungry jonin asked if he was happy that he had gotten a free meal. Shikamaru just smiled, that rice ball was food from the heavens as far as he was concerned. What could they do to him he asked, he was already a POW so whatever they did couldn't be any worse than his present situation. Anko them came in smiling, it turns out things could get a lot worse. Now as he was turning blue from cold again he was blindfolded. As he sat cold, naked and in the dark he heard the door to the room open. As he listened he could make out three persons entering before sensing them nearing his seat. As one began to speak Shikamaru began to panic, the new occupants were all female and were all talking about him.

"So, this is the one that allowed his team to be caught?" the first asked.

"Yes," the second replied, "The lazy bastard did nothing to protect his cell, just put his hands up and surrendered."

"Poor girls," said the third, "But, look at him. I mean, he's pretty skinny, does he even train? I know Naruto-sama has the genin in a program to get them ready but...look at him, I bet he does just enough to get by."

"Yeah," number one said, "If this is what our future leaders are going to be then I'm going to retire before someone like him gets me killed or raped."

"I know what you mean, I heard that one of the girls with him was someone he grew up with, almost like a little sister, she put up more of a fight than he did. I bet the section two guys are having fun breaking her," number three replied.

"Hey, shush, you know that we're not supposed to talk about _that_ ," number two interrupted, "After all, it's not how I would want my first time to be but...what do you expect depending on a bum like this?"

"Pathetic really," number one said getting close enough that Shikamaru could feel her body heat, "I mean, look at him, lazy, skinny, weak and can you even call that a di..."

"I know, for such a tall guy with feet like his you'd think it would be larger. Face it girls, this is one ninja that I have no confidence in I fwwl sorry for his clan if he's the heir. Let's go and check out that fat kid, I heard that he took down at mix of at least six ANBU, jonin and chunin. Lost his mind when of of the capture team mentioned how much he was looking forward to personally breaking one of the civilian girls in his cell," number two said as she began walking towards the door.

"Yeah and I heard the he fought so hard he put two of his captors in the hospital. For his size the kid has some pretty fast and deadly moves. I heard that one of his clan jutsus lets him enlarge his limbs, I wonder if it's just limited to his arms and legs. Guys like that turn me on," number three said as the door closed.

Shikamaru sat there and cried, as soon as Ino was mentioned and the fate that she had met he began to sob. What those women said was true, he was so lazy that he not only let himself captured but Ino and another girl as well. Now while he was sitting alone with his thoughts his little sister was being taken advantage of and it was all his fault. Until now he thought that he was doing well, refusing to give up the information that he was being asked for. He had just made a game of it, sooner of later it would be over and he could go home and watch clouds.

He didn't take Naruto and Sakura seriously when they said that this was going to be conducted as if it were actually real. Evidently they and the village leaders were willing to take things as far as they had concerning the girls. He had failed he now realized, not only himself but his cell as well and Ino and the other girl were paying the price. No wonder they hadn't worked him over as much as they could, the girls had the same information and it would be easier and more fun to break them. Those women that had looked him over were right, he was worthless and untrustworthy as a leader, they had looked him over with a critical eye and found him severely lacking. So he sat and cried for Ino as visions of what befell her flashed in his mind.

Looking at the three girls Naruto nodded, "Yui, Suzuka, Moa, I thank you. It seems that what you said has struck a chord with our Nara. Maybe now he'll take this seriously."

"You're welcome Uzumaki-san," Suzuka replied, "It's good that we teach these new genin the realities now than for them to learn later in combat."

"We went through this in our own training before our return and decided that this was not a bad idea. It's one of the make or break moments for these persons and so far Shikamaru is the only one that we need to deal with," Sakura told the trio.

"I see, and what will you do with the Nara now?" Yui asked.

"Well, the first thing is a performance review and possibly a metal evaluation since he's obviously having a breakdown of some kind. After that I will allow his peers to voice their opinions on whether he'll be allowed to continue."

"Doesn't that go against your view on waste of resources? I mean to drop Shikamaru this late in the game is kind of extreme," Tsunade asked as she watched her grandson talk to the trio of assassins.

"No, losing one is acceptable, washing out sixty-six percent of a class for no good reason isn't. This is why Sakura and I had this done near the end. You'd be surprised at the attrition rate Sakura-chan and I had to fight while in training, I knew a guy that quit BUDS with one hour to go. I mean all he had to do was put up with the shit for sixty minutes more but he just didn't have it in him."

"I see, so, how much longer?"

"Another day and a few hours, I..."

"Excuse me Naruto-kun," a cat masked ANBU interrupted, "The team consisting of Sasuke, Shino and Kiba have been captured. They, ahh, they put up a bit of a fight. As you predicted, the longer they were left in the forest and the more we stressed them the more they began to think that the exercise was the real thing."

"I see, any injuries to the capture team?" Naruto asked.

"Only their pride however one had to be treated for bites and scratches."

"Wow, I didn't think Akamaru could get that mean!" the teen exclaimed.

"Umm, Naruto-kun? The dog didn't do that to the guy, Kiba did."

"Oh, well make sure the guy is treated and we'll see if Kiba has had his shots after this is over. Oh yeah, one last thing, allow the guy Kiba bit a few minutes 'interrogating' him."

"As you wish my lord," with that the ANBU vanished.

Turning to his grandmother Naruto spoke in a calm but serious voice, "They'll put Sasuke's team in the isolation cells for a few hours to soften them up. Afterwards the questioning will begin. I want a full medical team with at least one veteran Yamanaka counselor on standby and observing."

"I'll make sure the most experienced are there, this is breaking your protocol though, why is that?

"Sasuke is my friend, and the one I want as my second in command after Sakura-chan. If what you said about his mental state is true then I'm not going to be the one that triggers a psychotic event. The Yamanaka has authority to stop Sasuke's questioning at the first sign of mental distress."

" I'll make sure your orders are followed," Tsunade answered in a serious tone before she smiled at Naruto, "Now, go home and get some rest. You've been here and awake for nearly five days, I'm sure your family misses you."

"As you wish Baa-chan," Nartuo replied as he hugged the older woman and then turned to leave, "Make sure nothing happens to Sasuke, but I want the Nara to understand what his attitude led to"

/

Hinata glared at her tormentor, the session was longer than the last, 'They must be getting desperate and the clock is running out,' thought the girl. In the briefing they were given information that needed to be passed along before three days after their capture ran out. After that time elapsed it became useless so before that happened T&I were pulling out all the stops.

Striking the girl openhanded across the face the agent snarled, "I asked you, what is the timetable for your forces assault! Now answer the question!"

"Hinata Hyuga, genin, ID number 012612, Konohagakure. Under the Five Villages Treaty of 4376 AS (After the Sage) I'm not required to answer your questions, however you are obligated to provide humane treatment to me and my fellow prisoners as well as informing the nearest neutral country of my situation and reason I'm being held."

"I don't care about who you are and where you're from, I want to know about that timetable!" the man shouted as his patience came closer to breaking.

"Hinata Hyuga, genin, ID number 012612, Konohagakure. Under the Five Villages Treaty of 376 AS (After the Sage) I'm not required to answer your questions, however you are obligated to provide humane treatment to me and my fellow prisoners."

Ibiki turned from the observation window to face to Anko with a thin smile, "They've been at it for the last sixty-six hours off and on and she's yet to crack. Tell them to knock off, if she hasn't talked by now she's not going to anytime soon."

/

Sasuke Uchiha sat at a table with a bowl of tomato soup in front of him. He and his team lasted nearly five days in zone 44 before being caught. The three of them fought hard and nearly made an escape but in the end they were caught. No one in the capture team went unscathed with Kiba and his dog biting and scratching everything and anyone that got too close. After that they were placed in cells that alternated between too hot and too cold. The final touch or indignity according to Shino was the music that was blasted into the cells.

Sasuke hated the first song that was played over and over at an uncomfortable level. The singer sounded like he was drunk or stoned but the tone and meter of the song meant it was for children. Something about the singer loving the listener and the listener loving him back. Sasuke swore that when he had kids that song would never be played.

Kiba hated the second song, in fact, little did he know that this song was hated by parents and grandparents nearly world wide where Naruto and Sakura trained. It was a children's chorus that sang the same verse in many languages over and over and over about a world that was small. All three boys thanked Kami for the small mercy of not having that song available in this country. Where ever their future leader trained seemed very uncivilized indeed. It was the other songs that ran in rotation that tipped the three off that the 'music' was from Naruto and Sakura's personal collection.

The songs were loud, fast and in Kiba's words, painful to listen too. Sasuke just decided to make the most of the situation and meditated. He was sure that this was meant to weaken their resolve to make questioning easier. To him all it was was a loud distraction. The questioning was the hardest part and the worst was being strapped naked to chair in a cold room with a fairly good looking young woman asking questions. That didn't bother him as much as it did the others, it was when the door opened and three girls he had never seen before walked in and just made idle talk as they looked him over like a side of meat. What hurt was that they seemed to know all about him and goal of revitalizing his clan.

His dream of that, rebuilding his family, was ridiculed the most. Well, along with comments of his personal 'equipment' and how inadequate it seemed for the job. Sasuke ignored the comments as he just went into 'brooding emo' mode. After the trio of girls were done with the comments he was left alone with his thoughts in the cold and now silent cell. After an unknown amount of time passed the questioning began again, the the tone and sense of urgency had increased. Realizing it was near end game the Uchiha clan head smirked, it wouldn't be much longer.

Seventy-two hours later Sasuke sat in a warm room looking at the bowl of soup. As he sat there the door opened up and Naruto and Sakura walked in. Sasuke said nothing but glared at his friend, while not broken he was subdued. At some point in the last week and a half he realized the extent that his friend and leader would go to in order to strengthen their village. It took a leader strength to put his friends and comrades through the hell they had been in. It also took lots of love to do it in peace so he and the others would be ready in times of war. As he sat he allowed Sakura to look him over, finding nothing wrong she nodded her head at her husband.

"Do you remember what was said in the briefing about the end of this exercise?" Naruto asked.

"That at the end of the exercise I would be served a bowl of soup and you would speak to me," Sasuke replied.

Smiling, Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before walking away, "You did good, eat the soup."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I got lost on the road of life after helping a black cat with her kittens.**

 **Actually, I got block and it's going to be that way the more from canon that I stray so I'm going to shoot for just one chapter per month instead of the pace I had been doing. Should I get inspired enough to do more then I'll post when I'm done.**

 **Now, a few things about Naruto and Sakura, while they've had spats in the past they have never fought like this. And for Sakura to not come home to teach Naruto a lesson for his behavior regarding Sasuke. Naruto referring to Sakura as Petty Officer Namekazi is a sign of his anger and displeasure with his wife. I based this on a little known and sad fact of Navy life, to address your best friend on an off duty setting as Petty Officer, Airman, or what ever the rate along with their last name can be meant as an insult depending on the tone of voice used and yes, I've done it more than a few times, it's especially insulting if the one being addressed is of equal rank. One other phrase that we in the Navy can take as an insult or a covert way of saying 'Fuck you!' to someone depending on the situation and tone of voice is 'Have a fine Navy day,' that and calling someone you have no respect for 'Shipmate' are some of the ways you can be insulted or cursed and there is nothing anyone can do about it.  
**

 **That Naruto is using his fathers name is to enhance the insult as his Namekazi blood line is that of a bastard. Sakura is right to point out that she's senior to her husband in Navy rank and she understood the insult. While I was single in my 20 years of Naval service I saw plenty of guys end up in the 'brown bagger room' of the barracks because they were fighting with the old lady. The brown bag room was for guys that had to stand their Duty Section watches on the ship or hangar and were not allowed to leave the base or ship for the next 24 hours. Since as I said I was single I didn't have this problem but I knew guys that did and having a Shipmate that was using the spare bed in the barracks to hide from his wife made lots of folks upset.**

 **As to Sasuke, he has gone back and forth over telling Naruto the truth of his mother's relationship with Kushina. Going into that meeting would be hard on all attending but he was prepared, or so he thought, for the consequences. Failing his eval was not something he thought of but it was something that he accepted. I felt at some point I needed Naruto to act and then feel like an ass over his reaction and while I could have made this part longer I feel I had made my point.**

 **And no, Sasuke did not magically get over his mental issues, they're still there. What happened was that Naruto got Sakura to waive Sasuke's suspension and increase his sessions. In time Sasuke will not need to be seen by Inoichi except for his annual eval like all the other ninja of Konoha but that is a long way in coming.**

 **I won't comment on the Kinzoku clan, I'll let you figure out who they are. And yes, I do listen to their music and have both of their albums, if I ever can score tickets my granddaughter and I will do see them. Comment if you figured out who the trio is.**

 **As for the mate mark and the amount of chakra that was given to Sakura, in both canon and all the stories I've read Kurama's chakra was toxic to not only Naruto but those near him. What if that chakra was toxic in other ways such as interfering with a pregnancy? We don't know what really happened to Haruhi but because Sakura was so young, 15 or 16, at the time it could have been anything not just the fact that the baby was born early. Naruto and Kurama blame themselves because of Kurama's chakra but how do you explain that to doctors that have never heard of chakra and would view it as a superstition? In this case Kurama is taking no chances and yes, should another girl be added as a second wife she'll get the mark as well. All the other benefits of the mark were taken by various stories and my own twisted imagination.**

 **The last bit is SERE training. Personally I, thank God, Never had to take that course. I had many friends that did and an Uncle that was a POW who was captured by the Japanese on Wake Island in 1942 and suffered under them until the war ended in 1945. What I wrote is based on not only what they all imparted to me and yes I could have made a whole chapter in itself, but I chose not to, sometimes less is better. If anyone wants to take a crack at what the others went through during SERE school feel free to write your story and post it. Should you flesh out any of the unnamed genin I will use them in the main story and give you credit for the OC.**

 **I also based some of the events from Andy McNab's book on his life in the SAS. It was published in late 80's, early 90's and was quite good. I highly recommend it to anyone interested in Special Warfare units as the SAS was in a lot of cases the model that other militaries built upon.**

 **Even though I didn't go through SERE and at one point I was slated to go, I wanted to make this a defining event in some of the Rookie Nine. I singled Shikamaru out especially because of his slothful ways, I always hated that he was given a pass because of his IQ for his laziness and decided that he learned a very harsh and painful lesson. His fate will be shown in the following chapter. I just wanted to give the lazy SOB a dose of reality. That's another thing about SERE, according to my friends, at some point while in the wild cold and hungry the situation stops being a training session and in their minds becomes very real.**

 **So, that's all I've got, comments are always welcome and they make my day but that's not why I write, I just like telling stories.**

 **Next chapter, Shikamaru's fate, Ino's honor, planning the mission to Suna and a Nine Tailed Fox that's got his already inflated ego even bigger.**


	17. Chapter 15

Tip of The Spear

Chapter 16

Uzumaki Naruto, the Fifth Hokage in waiting was not a happy man, not in the least. It had been two days since the genin pools first 'trial by fire', the SERE course. Of all the genin that participated eighteen of them had done well, hiding and evading capture for nearly three days before the second team was taken prisoner. It was the first team that had Naruto upset, no, not the whole team but one member. Had it been someone that was not leader material Naruto would have let it slide as inexperience but this was not the case.

In this case it was the leader of the three man cell that was the cause of their capture. They had set the record for the fastest time at three hours before ANBU pounced on the bickering team. Reading the ANBU teams report the two female members of the team had every right to complain and bicker with their leader. Having ignored not only the briefing but the reasons for this exercise the leader had just walked around until he found a small hill covered in nice, soft, thick and comfy moss so he could lay down and watch clouds.

While the lazy tendencies of the male Nara clan members are well known the heir to the clan was in a class by himself. Known for his high IQ and strategic thinking Shikamaru Nara was also known for being not only lazy but unmotivated and defiant to authority. Given an order or task during his post academy training he would just do the minimum to pass or just not do anything at all. It was something that not only drove Naruto and the Jonin senseis up the wall but his classmates as well since they were the ones that had to pick up his slack.

Now Shikamaru had pushed the line a little too hard and was in a world of trouble. For one, he did nothing to keep his team viable once they set foot into training ground 44. Second he gave up with out a fight placing his two teammates at risk. Finally his overall lack of concern and actually asking when he was going to be kicked loose when he had been captured and continued until he was placed in his holding cell pissed off not only Naruto but his father and other high ranking ninja as well. In fact the Kinzuko sisters had summed it up rather well, they said point blank in front of him that they would quit before being placed under his command, they had absolutely no confidence in him or his abilities.

Hearing that and witnessing his breakdown while in custody Naruto gave the order that he be kept in custody after the exercise ended. He will be treated as a POW in the hands of Iwa. Once that ordeal was over he was to be given a day to prepare his defense in a performance review. Shikamaru Nara was going to fight to stay a ninja. His own words about being banished from not only the village but his clan had went unheeded. Now, after nearly two weeks sitting in T&I and being treated as if a POW Shikamaru had used his one day to ready himself for the fight of his life and career.

Naruto sat back and read the psych report on his genius of a genin...

 _Interviewer; "Nara Shikamaru, 012661..."_

 _Shikamaru; "That's my number."_

 _Int; "You're what?"_

 _SN; "My ninja registration number. I've never had an evaluation like this, I've heard of them but never had one."_

 _Int; "Well it's painless and all you need to do is answer my questions as quickly and honestly as you can."_

 _[sound of a cigarette being lit is heard]_

 _Int; "Right, let's begin. You're crossing a desert..."_

 _SN; "Is this the test?"_

 _Int; "Yes...you're walking in the desert..._

 _SN; "Which one?"_

 _Int; "What?"_

 _SN; "Which desert? Why am I walking in it?"_

 _Int; "It's not important, maybe it's the desert around Suna, maybe you're fed up with something or...maybe you're visiting a young lady. There's no right or wrong answers."_

 _Now, you're in a desert and you see a tortoise..."_

 _SN; "What's that?"_

 _Int; "Ever see a turtle? Same thing, now you're walking in a desert and you see a tortoise and it's on it's back. It's desperately trying to right itself but you're not helping, why is that?"_

 _SN; "What do you mean I'm not helping? I don't know what I would do if I came across that situation, this is just a troublesome waste of time. I mean why wouldn't I not help it?"_

 _Int; "Okay, take a moment to calm down. Nara-san , this is just a test. A test, designed to provoke an emotional response okay? Now let's try something different, tell me in simple words things that describe your mother."_

 _SN; "My mother? Troublesome woman. Let me tell you about my mother..."_

Naruto looked at the last page in the folder and sighed. The problem with genius's is that it's hard not only to trip them up but to get them to lower their guard. Shikamaru sat in the interview both for nearly four hours and very little was gleaned from the session. Handing the folder to Sakura Naruto heavily sighed, "Looks like we have to go with a performance review. Take a look at this, he nearly turned the interview around on Nagasia and he's one of the brightest T&I have. If I didn't know him I'd say he was a borderline misogynist from the answers he gave about his mother."

"Well, he's not but he seems more to be an underachiever, kind of like Sleaze was in the squadron. Did you see his goals for his future?"

"Sleaze, wasn't he the guy that stayed a Second Class for almost ten years?"

"Six dear, six years. But this is different, AO1 took his time because he was just a Reservist and was only in uniform about two months a year. By the time he made First he was not only senior to everyone else with time in service but he did all he could to show that he was the best and was able to back it up. But Shikamaru? Look at this, wants to retire as a chunin after an average career, marry an average wife and have a two kids. The guy's a professional slacker and he's smart enough to pull it off."

"I know, the thing is this, we want him as our tactical and strategic advisor and unless he has his own 'ah-ha' moment like Team Nine and Sasuke's team did in Wave I'm afraid that I'll be forced to drop him from the program. No, he'll be the one that forces us to ADSEP him, a DOR will force him to be banished from his clan, that much is true but he found a loophole. Should a member of the Nara clan be separated from the forces by administrative or executive orders, barring a disciplinary hearing, said member will be allowed to stay in the village and clan compound. He just won't inherit the clan leadership, that would go to most likely a cousin."

Sakura just shook her head and smiled at her husband, "Well, if we have to call for a PRB we'll need to make it look like a disciplinary hearing. That should force him to fight for his career."

Naruto stood and kissed his wife's cheek, "Sometimes I'm not sure whose the prankster of this family, you or me."

Kissing her husband back Sakura laughed a bit, "Well, I do have my moments."

/

The hearing room was set up like a court of law back on earth. Unlike the normal day to day hearings of the village that were held in the council chambers this room held a raised seating platform for the presiding officer while adjacent was a box and seat for any witness that was called. To the side was a desk for a secretary to take the minutes of the hearing while seals recorded the audio to be archived and maintained for at least one hundred and fifty years.

Sitting at a raised platform Naruto called that the review board was now in session. Sitting at table in front of Naruto was Shikamaru Nara, by his side sat Asuma Sarutobi as his advisor and counsel. It was not surprising that the son of the third Hokage was there, he had found that Shikamaru was very smart and possessed a keen mind for strategic and tactical thinking.

The review board was sitting on either side of Naruto and it consisted of Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Shizune and Iruka. They would be allowed to ask Shika questions and at the end advise Naruto on a suitable punishment. Outside were the witnesses, Ino, Ibiki and Anko as well as the ANBU squad that had captured Shikamaru's team in the first place. The third member of the doomed cell had resigned from the forces, she and two others quit the day after the SERE exercise was over. Naruto accepted the forms with a sad face but he knew better than to convince the girls from staying.

 _Flashback No Jutsu;_

Just before they left his office the blond teen asked them all what they would like to do with their lives. The question was legitimate, it would take a recommendation from the Regent or Naruto himself for any of them to enter a civilian school as by graduating the academy they had been registered as adults in the village's census. The first replied that she would like to continue her studies to which Naruto gave a letter of recommendation.

The second mentioned learning a trade. Naruto thought for a minute before summoning a messenger fox. Quickly writing something on a scroll that was handed to the fox who vanished in a puff of smoke as Naruto looked at the third girl.

He remembered her from the evaluations during the long term D ranks. She had been assigned to one of the brothels to observe and record anything of importance said to the working girl during a session in her room.

As Naruto looked at the girl he was not ready for her answer. "I would like to be an agent for Konoha's intelligence arm. If you will allow it I would like to train under madam Ibuki at the Angel Bar."

"I see, and why would you like to take an occupation like that?"

"It's simple, I, like the other girls in my class were trained in seduction. Unlike them I was fascinated by that side of being a kunoichi and while working for Maya-sensie I decided that this was what I would specialize in."

"Something like that would mean a repeat of SERE school so in the event you were captured..." Naruto began to say before the girl interrupted.

"Not if I stay in the village and don't bother asking about what my family would say, They died either by the Foxes rampage or on missions after I was born. I've been an orphan for six years now so it matters little at what they would say. Besides," she began looking down, "it's not like I haven't done things like that in the past. A girl likes to eat and have nice clothes and as an orphan yourself you know how little we get as a stipend."

Naruto was in shock, one of his genin has had to sell her body in the past, maybe recently even, to get better food and some nice things for her self. He made a mental note to look into the amount that was given in an orphan's stipend. He and Sakura had been given a larger amount as it was from Hiruzen's pocket once the old man found out that the person that issued the stipends intended for Naruto and Sakura were being diverted to his own pocket. The Third Hokage didn't even bother with a trial, he himself donned his old ANBU uniform and mask and personally executed the thief.

In the aftermath the man's family were on the streets and his house and assets were seized in the name of the village. He had taken enough money over four years, first Naruto's and later Sakura's, to buy a house and purchase expensive gifts and clothes for his wife and son. When the widow complained to the Hokage she was shown the charges and execution order. Hiruzen then told her that it was only out of pity that he didn't order ANBU to take what little she and her son had left. In the public announcements the man was denounced as a thief for stealing funds intended for the orphans. Hiruzen was wise to not mention the names of the one he stole from.

As Naruto was going over what he had heard in his mind the fox returned with another scroll. Looking at the second girl he smiled, "Looks like this is your lucky day. Both the Aida's and Suzuhara's have offered to place you in their apprenticeship program. They make clothes and footwear so you would have a trade, they also take the most promising apprentices and set them up in another village or town with their own shop. The catch is that you'd have to pay them a portion of your earnings for about ten years. It's a way of funding the program and offset the income they'd have made without competition from their former students. If you accept I'll have one of the cats take you over there."

"I've always been good with a needle and make some of my own clothes so I'd like to at least meet with the ones that are tailors."

"If that's what you want," Naruto said as he began to summon a critter, "that's what you'll get," finishing as a large house cat appeared. "Take this young lady to the Aida's shop and then return for yours and your queens payment."

The cat nodded and walked out the door, the girl trailing behind it. Looking at the third girl, the one that asked to be allowed to look into becoming an intelligence asset, "I'll send a letter to Maya and see what she has to say. While I would like you to look into another occupation I can't stop you. Come back in three days for her answer."

 _End Flashback_

Naruto's mind focused on the present. "Nara Shikamaru, ID number 012661, you are here before this board to discuss the events that took place three weeks agp during SERE training. You will have a chance to rebut any and all statements against you, do you understand?"

Shikamaru's mouth was dry so he took a sip of water from the glass in front of him, "I do Uzumaki-san."

"Good, three weeks ago you were ordered to take part in a survival, evade, resist and escape training mission were you not?"

"I was sir."

"Do you recall the parameters of that mission?"

"We were to be placed into a section of training ground 44 and escape detection and capture for as long as possible. We were also told to memorize a timetable for an assault on an enemy target and that said information was perishable and only good for seventy-two hours."

"I see, so you did pay attention to the mission brief. Why, may I ask, didn't you follow your orders then?"

"I have no answer for that, however I guess that I failed to take the training as seriously as I should have."

Naruto scowled at the answer, "I see, tell me Nara-san, is this what you want to do with your life? Are you happy as a shinobi of the Leaf?"

"Yes, this is what I want to do and yes this is something that makes me happy," the lazy teen answered.

"Then answer me this, you were charged with leading two other fellow genin, kunoichi, if I'm not mistaken, and you did nothing to prevent their capture, imprisonment and subsequent interrogation by T&I's Section Two. Having lived in the village all your life and with your family being on friendly terms with the Yamanaka clan you surely know the open secret of Section Two's techniques for breaking an enemy kunoichi. Why did you not at least protect Ino-chan from that fate?" came Naruto's damning question.

Shikamaru recoiled as if struck, as he mulled over Naruto's words the realization struck him, this was not a review of his performance alone, this was a disciplinary board due to his inaction and failure to take the mission seriously. Naruto and Sakura had several mission statements regarding training and the number one credo was "Treat every training mission and exercise as if it were real", over the past nine months he hadn't and slacked off at every chance. Shikamaru thought he was getting away with it but all he had really done was give this board the rope to hang him by, and he had tied the knot for them.

"I...I have no excuse as to my actions. I was always allowed to skate by because of my high IQ. I figured that since Iruka-sensei was with us that would continue, other than that I have no excuse."

At this point Kakashi stood holding a sheaf of papers, "Nara-san, in my hand are the written work that was assigned to you along with your test results needed to pass to the next level of training. Have you ever taken a good look at them? No? Then let me enlighten you," picking up a smaller set of papers Kakashi began to read out loud, "Out of all essay assignments of a five hundred word minimum your reports were consistently and exactly five hundred words. Out of essays with a thousand to fifteen-hundred word limit, you always turned in thirteen hundred words. I could go on with the written reports but they're all the same, either the bare minimum or exactly in the middle."

Turning a page over Kakashi continued, "Of the exams that had multiple choice answers, you scored, every time I might add, the bare minimum to pass. That's odd since the results of secret tests given you place your IQ at a high genius level but you always manage to score below Choji and Kiba, every...single...time." turning to face his son Kakashi bowed, "Uzumaki-san, I now yield the floor to my fellow jonin-sensie Mito Gai."

As Gai stood and walked to the front of the room he surprised those that barely knew him as he quietly stood in front of Shikamaru, "Nara-san," he began in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "as you know I'm in charge of your classes physical training," holding up a blue folder he began to look it over, "The first day of training you, along with nearly half the class, mostly our lovely kunoichi, could barely even hit the minimum requirements."

Shikamaru looked down in shame as the man continued, "When we did the first bi-weekly progress test, you and one quarter of the class were still below acceptable standard's. It was only after it was announced that anyone failing to meet the minimums would be dropped and that's exactly what you have done, the bare minimum. You absolutely refuse to push yourself to improve your scores, in fact for the record Nara-chan, you're not at the bottom of the list, _you are_ the bottom of the list. Do you have a reason to not push yourself to excel at getting better like your classmates?"

"No sensie, I've no excuse other than I was never physically active and not encouraged in the academy," Shikamaru replied head still down.

"Shikamaru, it's well known to the village and the shinobi world at large that the men in your clan are not that physically active and it's even tolerated to a degree. However there is a fine line between being predisposed to be lazy and sloth, you, young man have abused that excuse and privilege. The reason for the physical training we put you through is that you have the stamina and reserves to see you through a prolonged battle."

"This," he continued as he handed Shikamaru a folder, "is the mission debrief of my team's mission to Wave and it's subsequent additional assignments. It is my understanding that you can read and digest a mission brief or debrief in a short amount of time. Please read it and let us know in your honest opinion if you could have battled as long as the others did."

The room was silent for nearly five minutes before Shikamaru spoke up, "Regarding the first encounter I feel that I could have held my own and contributed to the fight with my shadow techniques. The battle with Zabuza...maybe, I don't know. Had it gone any further I would have suffered from chakra exhaustion. As to the raids on Gato's and Onodera's locations, no, I would not have been able to keep up."

"And should Gato have had reinforcements that were a quick reaction force?"

Shikamaru sat quietly at the table, looked down and said nothing. His silence was damning.

Naruto looked around and spoke up, "Do those present wish to present a rebuttal or speak in defense of genin Nara?"

Once again the room was quiet as Naruto spoke again, "I see, this hearing will reconvene in one hour with our findings and recommendations. I suggest those present that are not needed for the discussions go out and have something to eat.

An hour later found the hearing reconvened and Shikamaru sat facing his future Hokage awaiting his fate. As Naruto sat and talked to Iruka and Asuma Shikamaru caught the glint of mayhem in the blond's eyes. With a smile that resembled a fox Naruto began to speak.

"Shikamaru Nara, I and the board have reviewed your academic and physical fitness scores for not only this post graduate course but those of the academy as well, starting from first year. We've detected a pattern of willful neglect to not only your studies but your physical readiness as well. The fact that although you were 'counseled' about these shortcomings multiple times is disturbing as it should have been done once, maybe twice, before disciplinary remedial actions were begun,"

"Had I known about your lack...of interest in being a shinobi during our last year I would have insisted, belay that, ordered Iruka-sensei to either roll you back a year or remove you from the place entirely," at the Shikamaru not only swallowed hard but blanched as well, his now pale face showing signs of stress, "The education you and others receive at the academy is expensive, under the old system you would have deprived a more deserving student a chance to advance to genin. The cost of training a student from start to finish is close to 11,000,000 ryo, think about not only how much money has been wasted on your sorry hide but the time and effort that the instructors at the academy put into trying to educate your dumb ass. In fact that's the only reason you're still in the program, do you understand me?"

"Y..ye..yes, I understand and I thank you," Shikamaru croaked out.

"Thank me for what? Because of your lack of action one of the young ladies that was captured with you resigned a few days ago, which means you cost the village 11,000,000 ryo and a promising kunoichi. She's now entering an apprenticeship program overseen by the Haruno clan."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide and he yelled out, "Oh shit! Ino! Not only did I..."

"Not Ino you twit, although she would be in her rights to do just that. You do understand by what methods Section Two uses to force information from female suspects and POWs?" Naruto asked with a disgusted look on his face.

While it's true that Section Two is not above sexually assaulting anyone in their hands to gain information during training sessions and exercises such as the recent SERE course those methods were not only forbidden by verbal order but written on a document that spelled out what can and cannot be done to either sexes of student captured. Ino and the other girls were taken as they came in and made to strip, be searched by a kunoichi and given a thin hospital type gown to wear. That was the extent Naruto would allow his kunoichi to be treated however the girls were taken to a room and given a lecture, complete with video, of what Section Two and it's counterparts on the continent actually did to gain information.

However, none of the males like Shikamaru knew any of that, they only knew what they had heard in rumor. It was things like that that Naruto built upon and now, in front of a board reviewing Shikamaru's overall performance of his academic career. Seeing the distressed look on his friends face Naruto moved in for the kill.

"While Ino didn't quit she has made clear as to who she will not work with nor trust on missions," Naruto informed his first friend from his early academy time, "Care to guess? While I'm at it I might as well inform you that Choji feels the same way."

"Shikamaru, I'm not going to lie to you. Nearly everyone of the post grad course as well as the shinobi population at large has heard of your performance, Not one of them are pleased with it and many more have openly stated that they refuse to lead let alone go on a mission with you. But, that's neither here nor there since in time you may be able to regain all you lost, right now I'm turning the pronouncement of our findings to Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei, if you please."

"Genin Nara Shikamaru, ID 012661, please stand," Iruka's voice commanded the lone genin, "It is the opinion of this board that you willfully disregarded orders and put you teammates at great risk and harm. Normally this would be considered an act of treason and punished by death, however, since this was a training exercise and it's through our mistakes that we learn you are awarded the following punishment,"

"You are deemed ineligible for the next two chunin exam cycles, you are confined to the village unless on missions or clan business for the next six months and you will pay from your mission payments compensation of 11,000,000 ryo for the young lady that Dropped On Request since that's how much the village lost in it's investment of her education. Furthermore, unless on a mission you will be taking remedial physical training under Gai-sensie, this will last until he's sure you can last in an hour long spar," Iruka concluded.

"I trust that you will find this a fair punishment considering the alternative," Naruto said as Iruka sat down, "I know I'm called many things in the village but stupid is not one of them, please don't view my generosity as stupidity. Have you anything to say before I end this meeting?"

"Ino, I wish to see Ino," was all Shika could get out as his father and Asuma stood next to him.

"Ino-chan, hmmm, I believe that you'll find her through that door," Naruto said as he pointed at the mentioned portal.

Shikamaru nodded his thanks as he nearly ran to the door that his sister was behind. Seeing the girl Shikamaru rushed to her and enveloped her in his arms. While Ino was shocked inside she was a little happy that Shika was acting this way, to her it showed that her was truly sorry for his lazy habits and would take things a little more seriously in the future. She always felt safe in his arms as when they were small and he and Choji would come to her defense if she were bullied, now she not only felt that but his shaking as he fought to hold in his emotions.

"Ino," he gasped, "I'm sorry, I just didn't think that that blond bastard would take things as far as he did. They...they didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked.

"No Shika, I'm fine and unharmed," she replied as she rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"But...but what about your interrogation by Section Two? They didn't do anything to you? That's all I heard was that they were using their techniques to gain the info we had."

"No, Naruto isn't as heartless as he's made out to be," the girl said trying to reassure her brother figure, "In fact everyone in S2 had to sign a paper swearing that they understood that they wouldn't lay a finger on the girls."

"Then what happened?" the now former dead weight asked.

"Well, we were blindfolded, strip searched and put into a very cold cell. After we lost all sense of time we were taken to a room and were given a talk by some of our chunin and jonin kunoichi that all had been captured by enemy villages and underwent those places version of T&I. Shikamaru, I'm serious now, if it looks like we're certain to be captured I want you to promise me that you'll kill me, please."

"Ino, I...I can't make a promise like that, you're li..."

"Promise me! Even before that lecture I had an idea of what section two does and why so many of them are mentally burnt out after a year or two. Please Shika, promise me."

"I...I...I don't kno..."

"I can't believe that as smart as you are you've never figured out how that section gets it's information. You don't know do you?" Ino asked in a quiet voice, "Fine, I hope you're up to hearing this. Section Two breaks a female prisoner in the most horrible way, they repeatedly rape the prisoner till their mind breaks. Think about it, do you want me strapped down to one of those tables and have that done to me over and over until I go mad? Most kunoichi that survive and are released end up killing themselves. The Leaf village has a lower suicide rate because the first thing we do is hospitalize and begin intensive therapy and multiple mind walks on the girl, now, do you want that to happen to me?"

Shikamaru shook his head as he continued to hold Ino, "No, I don't..." You're serious about this?" at that Ino nodded her head, "Okay, should it look as if we're going to be taken I'll have a poisoned blade set aside just for you. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's painless because once I do that to you I have nothing left so I'll be joining you."

Standing on her toes Ino place a kiss on her brother figure's face, "Thank you, now what did our fearless leader give you as punishment?"

/

The next morning found everyone involved in the post-grad program in room 101 with Naruto in the front with a very unhappy look on his face, "Listen up! Due to recent events this class is behind schedule by a month. This is both good and bad. Bad because it interferes with the last two courses planned. Good because it shows us that we need to extend this course from twelve months to fifteen."

"Since this is the first time we're all together," at this he shot Shikamaru and glare, "and I and the other instructors can go over the SERE training. I first want to say that with a few exceptions all of you did very well although we did have three Drop On Requests. Should you see any of these persons _Do Not_ give them a bad time about leaving the program. They gave all they could and then some but reached the a point that they could not get past. Instead of making fun or pitying them tell them that you understand and if they'd like offer to get them a drink or a snack."

"Now on to the exercise, all of you that are sitting in this room at least understood the meaning of the drill, some later than others," again a look at the Nara, "and while there is no goal other than survive I want to mention a few people. Hinata, would you please stand?" Hinata nodded and stood, a slight blush on her face since she was now the center of attention, "Hinata set the record for the class and kunoichis in resisting their interrogators at thirty-six hours and fifty-three minutes. Well done."

"Will Kiba, Shino and Sasuke please stand? Good, gentlemen, your cell surprised all of us since it was designed to fall apart with the least amount of pressure. Over all you three did a very good job keeping it together but what was surprising was Sasuke. I and my Regent along with our advisors were impressed that you did not openly proclaim you were the leader but rather deferred to your teammates where their knowledge or skills were better suited for the situation at hand. You've grown from being that arrogant emo that I first met in the academy and I'm proud to be your friend."

"Shino, although you had many opportunities to just take command you didn't but instead quietly steered the others to you way of thinking. I see a very capable leader in you and we are going to bring it forth. Contrary to what we all knew about you in this exercise you were the driving force of the cell where Sasuke was the glue that held things together. I expect bigger and better things from you in the future."

"Kiba, when I first heard the injuries your captors suffered I had thought Akamaru was a very strong little dog. Then I found out that in fact it was you. Did you really have to bite those two guys?"

"Hey! They had threatened to kick Akamaru and make a meal out of him. What did you expect me to do, and yes, I do have all my shots up to date. My sister Hanna makes sure of it." the Inuzuka responded.

"I'm sure she does, anyway, all the setbacks aside, we've made more progress than was expected. Now, there are two last phases we need to cover and for them to be taught this class will be taken outside the walls. Now, the first phase is waterborne raids, both on land and against enemy shipping."

"To do that we'll be going to Wave in small groups. I was informed that as of last week their academy was finished and the first classes are just starting. We will be using their teachers for most of the instruction as well as the ships that we seized a couple of months ago. I also have a surprise for all of you while we're there. One last item concerning our stay, the academy at wave is officially a ninja academy, officially it's a maritime training center to educate the students that plan to get jobs on the ships and boats that call Wave home."

"Unofficially," Naruto continued, "it's secondary function is to train Leaf shinobi in waterborne military actions. These men that you will be learning from are Veterans from the fall of the Land Of Whirlpools, some very high ranking officers, and they will give you the very best of training. Now, as to the second phase, Sakura-chan if you will," Naruto said as he stepped aside for his wife.

"Okay, the second phase will be desert survival. We've looked over the records and found that most of our losses of genin were in missions that involved the desert between us and Suna. As you all know we that while we do not share a common border with Suna we do have in our own lands a one hundred and sixty mile stretch of sand and scrub in the northern lands. The Namekazi clan has agreed to train everyone in this class as well as the following ones until we have an experienced cadre to continue on the instruction."

"The Namekazi are very powerful traders and have better ways of making a living than train a bunch of snot nosed brats so be on your best behavior. They don't care who you are of what clan you're from, to them you're all virgins to the sands and they will leave you to die if you piss them off enough. You will do as you're told, Kiba and Shikamaru, without complaint and as fast as you can. If in doubt ask questions, that's what my husband's clansmen are there for. Now, for a change Naruto and I will be training alongside you all since this desert is much different than the ones we operated on."

"The pool will be sent to wave in small groups beginning next week so take this time to get everything ready. As for accommodations, we will be staying at the Uzumaki compound. The last occupant left a very nice mansion with plenty of rooms for us..."

"Just ignore the bloodstains and bullet holes..."WHACK"..."Oww! That fucking hurts you know," Naruto yelled as he paid for his interruption, "Just where did you get that thing anyways?"

"None of your business" Sakura replied as she resealed a very large paper fan, "Okay that's all we have for now. Remember, morning routine and the afternoons are free so you can all do your pack up and get your affairs in order since this is the first time out of the walls for the majority of you. We will meet Sunday morning for equipment inspection and start sending groups out that afternoon. We have enough folks from the last trip to serve as guides for the others so expect them to be in charge. AHH-TEN-HUT! Take charge and carry out the plan of the day, DISMISSED!"

/

The days after that last meeting passed slowly with Naruto and Sakura going over the treaty they were going to propose to Suna when they were called to Tsunade's office. Climbing the stairs both teens wondered what they had done wrong as they were told to report as soon as they could. Entering the outer office the paused to take in the sight of nearly two hundred persons in line ahead of them. Most were citizens with appointments but others were traders and businessmen as well as minor bureaucrats with inflated egos but all of them looked at the teens with disdain.

The average citizens knew who the pair were but the others didn't which caused the rank and file to laugh out loud as Shizune stepped up to them and bowed, "Naruto-sama, Lady Uzumaki, please follow me, your grandmother is waiting."

"Returning the bow Naruto spoke to his sister figure, "Of course Shizune-san, my grandmother is not the one to have patience. Please lead the way."

As they followed Naruto tried hard not to smirk at the glares the traders and politicians gave him and his wife. Sakura however was smiling as she returned the grasps of the villagers as they said their hellos. Ever since Hiruzen set them straight on just who the villagers had been tormenting said villagers had done all they could to atone for their treatment of Naruto and Sakura. Normally she would be loathe to allow them to touch her but she spotted more than a few that had always been if not kind then neutral in their treatment of her and her husband, besides, it was fun seeing the looks on the faces of these self important men that they just cut ahead of.

As they entered Naruto spoke up greeting his grandparents, "Baa-chan, Ero-jijii, what can we do for you?"

Tsunade looked at her grandson and steeled herself for the storm that was sure to come, "Naruto, as you recall I did a physical on you a few weeks ago correct?"

"Yes, why? Baa-chan, is something wrong with me?" Naruto replied with some trepidation in his voice.

Looking at Sakura Tsunade continued, "Well, yes and no. You see I did the physical at Sakura's request, she wanted to confirm something for her."

Turning to his wife Naruto gave her a confused look, "Sakura, what's wrong? What is worrying you?"

"Naruto, do you remember when we lived in San Diego and you turned 13 the first time?" she asked. Seeing his head nod she continued, "Well, you remember that your voice was all over the place until it began to have a deeper tone right?"

"Yes, but what's this having you so worried?"

"Well, a few weeks ago I noticed that your voice has stayed the same, high pitched and raspy, not the commanding tone you were developing back then. I asked obaa-chan to confirm something and she did. Naruto, while your blood clone developed normally in every way, your real body, this body hasn't."

"So, my voice hasn't changed yet, why the seriousness? I don't understand."

"Naruto, listen very carefully, your voice, that wonderful deep voice that got me, Maria and the other girls so turned on, will never happen. Those thrice damned villagers and their attempts to kill you have ruined your larynx, your voice box," seeing the stunned look on her husbands face Sakura took his hand and tried to comfort him, "Now, there's a way to get it back but it's not an easy process so I need you to listen to me and your grandmother okay?"

"Sure," Naruto replied as Sakura's words set in, "But I thought Kurama had healed me every time that happened."

"He did," Sakura answered, "but, the damage just built up until your larynx is a mass of scar tissue. Now, as I said there's a way to fix this and that's a transplant. The donor would be a blood clone of you and once it's stabilized and we're sure that it won't dispel or die we'll harvest it's voice box and to be sure of no future problems any other organs or tissue that needs repair."

"I see, but Sakura, if you harvest from my clone I'm going to have it's memories and when it dies I'm going to not only feel it but remember it as well. I really don't like to do that to my clones if I can help it," Naruto explained in a calm voice.

"Son, look at me," Tsunade told him, "I understand your concern and I know your dislike for hospitals, yes I know you didn't mention it but your concern for your clone gave it away. Now, you recall Sakura mentioning that we would have to wait until the clone was stable right? Well, that's because as soon as you create it I plan on burning out it's conscious mind and..."

"Brain death, you're talking about making my clone brain dead, a vegetable. No, I won't do it, if I have to live with this voice so be it. No matter how fast you do the jutsu I'd still receive it's memories when it expires," Naruto said as he interrupted his grandmother.

"Not necessarily," Sakura interjected, "Kurama will be doing the jutsu. What I mean is that we'll knock you out and Kurama will take over your body for the jutsu, it doesn't matter if it's yours or his chakra that's infused but it's better that we use his. It will make the clone more...durable. Trust me, your grandmother and I are just trying to correct the damage that those morons have done to you over the years."

"There's a lot left to do before we finish the training, how long will I be out of commission?"

"One day for the surgery and Kurama says that depending on what is repaired besides the larynx no more than three days healing. Sound good?" Sakura replied.

Sigh, "I guess, so what else did you find that was wrong baa-chan?"

"Aside from your voice box, your lungs, especially your left are badly damaged and you have only two thirds of your lung capacity as well as your heart. I counted no less than eight scarred over wounds on it, had Kurama not been sealed inside you the first stab would have been fatal. There is also damage and major scarring in your intestines. Face it kid, those idiots did a number on you, you are a very lucky young man that Kurama did all he could to keep you alive. And I don't mean because of the suicide feature of the seal, he could have just done enough to allow you survive but he didn't. If he was outside of you right now I'd hug him," Tsunade said as she teared up thinking what could have happened to her only grandson.

Hearing her words and the emotions in them Kurama began to make his appearance, taking his fox form out of respect to Tsunade's husband Jiraiya. Seeing the Nine Tails Tsunade launched herself at him, glomping on the fox and sobbing into his fur, thanking him over and over for protecting Naruto and Sakura. Kurama on his part just nuzzled her cheek in reply before returning to his seal.

"Baa-chan, Kurama says that your welcome and he cares for us as much as you and Ojii-san," Naruto replied in a serious tone, "So, when do we do this?"

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek, "How about in two days? It will give us time to get the OR ready. We can make the clone after you check into the hospital tomorrow afternoon. I'll make sure the kids are with us and Zabuza and Haku can watch over them until we get you home, okay?"

"Fine, let's get this done since if I refuse I'll never hear the end from you or my grandparents," Naruto said in a defeated voice, he know when to pick his battles with his wife and this was one time to concede the win to her.

/

The next morning Naruto and Sakura called a meeting of the genin pool in room 101 as they found their seats the Genin Commander and Tokobetsu Genin stood in front of the classroom waiting for everyone to settle down. Once everyone was seated Naruto spoke up, "Okay, I have a couple of things to discuss and how it affects our training schedule. First off, this afternoon I will be checking into the hospital for surgeries that I've been putting off for some time now. According to Sakura-chan and my grandmother I'll be SIQ (sick in quarters) for the rest of the week. Having said that, for the time being you all will continue to train for the rest of the week and you have the whole weekend off. Iruka-sensei as well as the Jonins will be here to advise and train in our absence."

At this Ino raised her hand, "What needs to be fixed on you Naruto?"

Looking to Sakura he let her answer her friend, "What is said in here is an S class secret so please don't spread it around. As you all know, Naruto had a very hard life before the Third sent us somewhere safe. However, lots of damage was done to my husband before hand. The most pressing is that over Naruto's first six years attempts on his life occurred nearly everyday and ANBU, no matter how vigilant they are will still have a lapse in concentration," at that Kakashi looked down as he remembered all the times he showed up "in the nick of time" to find a battered and bruised Naruto nearly bleeding out.

"The most serious of injuries are to his heart, lungs and intestines. His voice box at this point in time is a mass of scar tissue, it's a miracle that he can speak at all. Even though the fox boosted his Uzumaki healing ability he could only do so much," Sakura explained, "In the morning Lady Tsunade, Shizune-nee and myself will be using a radical procedure to repair and replace the damaged organs," as she spoke she edged closer to Naruto before rubbing his cheek in a loving way and getting lost in his eyes, "By the time we're done I won't be worrying over my husbands health," she finished in a soft voice.

Hearing what had been done to their friend and leader, the class, especially Sasuke, were seething and thinking of making those that mistreated Naruto pay in spades. Naruto, who was also lost in Sakura's eyes felt the spike in killing intent. Turning to the assembled genin he spoke up, "Look, what was done to me happened years ago. I've made my peace with the villagers and they've been trying to atone for their sins so just let it go. Hate breeds more hate and the cycle begins an infinite loop. Now, while I'm happy to know that all of you wish to avenge the wrongs against me just let sleeping dogs lie. Now, should someone do something stupid these days concerning me and my family by all means do your sworn duty to protect your Hokage," he finished with a smirk.

Before the meeting could end Ino asked one last question, how was Sakura and the others going to replace the damaged organs. Sakura smirked and explained that the donor would be a blood clone of Naruto, since it's essentially Naruto down to the genetic level there should not be any rejection. She and Tsunade would be using the equipment that had been sent to their world by the foxes. It was only because of having things like the heart-lung machine, advanced respirators and medical devices that Sakura considered doing something this...ambitious. She also invited all the medical trained genin to observe from the gallery next to the operating theater. Having given the invitation, explained what was going on and letting everyone know that Naruto will be able to have visitors the day after next the meeting broke up.

Sasuke walked up with Ami and looked at Naruto, ever since the incident with his mother's diary Sasuke was always by Naruto's side worrying over him like a duck assed looking mother hen, "Dope, why did you not mention all the attempts to kill you before?"

"It happened so long ago that I honestly forgot, besides, there's no one that's foolish enough to try with you hovering at my side whenever I walk through the village," Naruto explained with a laugh.

"Still, I swear that my clan will see to your safety for as long as there is an Uchiha clan. This is not to make up for what my mother and elders did to you and your family but because you're my first real friend and I see you as a brother and equal."

Naruto saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and at a gut level understood. Nodding he took Sasuke's hand and pulled him into a man hug, "Thank you, you're the first friend I made here since my return, that means a lot to me. I understand your wanting to protect me but please use discretion on who you see fit to punish, not all of the villagers are bad, just the ones that wanted what my folks left me. Sasuke, no revenge in my name, I've forgiven them but don't think I'll forget."

Two days later found the most experienced medical nins, doctors and other medical personnel tending to their young Hokage. So far the operation had gone smoothly, the donor clone had been rendered brain dead the moment it was activated and hooked to the life support machines. The plan was the intestines first, Sakura was still amazed even though she knew about how to heal major wounds with chakra that in her old world would require not only lots of bed rest but massive doses of drugs and antibiotics. Using the mystic palm and chakra scalpels meant that healing was faster, a matter of hours or days, and with less complications. The fact that Kurama was also assisting with Naruto's healing was a great boon as well.

After Naruto's guts had been removed and replaced with the old ones, all of nearly twenty feet, placed in bags for pathology to examine and determine the exact amount of damage, the surgical team moved to Naruto's larynx. That procedure took about 45 minutes as one team removed the donor organ and another removed Naruto's damaged one and prepped his body to receive the new one. Once again with the Legendary Tsunade and her two assistants Sakura and Shizune the operation was a success. Making a tracheotomy incision to relieve the new voice box and allow Kurama to work his magic on it they took a small break.

After downing a couple of sports drinks, an energy bar or two and a soldier pill, Sakura looked up into the gallery and smiled. Not only were her and Tsunade's student medics present but the rest of the post graduate class, the jonin-senseis as well as Iruka-sensei. The only faces she didn't see were her and Naruto's children, Haku and Zabuza as she had barred her and Naruto's three monsters from the gallery. Zabuza and Haku were watching them and would take them to see their father when he was in his room.

Turning back to her husband after re-scrubbing her hands and arms she and her grandmother in law began to prepare her husband's chest for the removal of his left lung. It was decided that they would remove and replace the left lung as it was the most damaged because of it's proximity to the heart. Once Naruto was breathing on that lung then they'd move on to the right lung and repeat the procedure. It was when they got a look at Naruto's heart that the surgical team and those with medical training got a shock.

"My god," Sakura exclaimed as the amount of damage was revealed, "One, two, three, five, seven, eight, ten, twelve? How many times has he been stabbed?" she asked out loud.

" _Too many to count vixen, I did my best but like his throat eventually the damage adds up,"_ Kurama replied through her mate mark.

"Tsunade, look at all this, had I not insisted Naruto would have eventually died due to all this damage. No wonder he's been feeling weak this past month, all the stress from training and his duties as commander has taken it's toll," Sakura told her husbands grandmother.

"I agree, I doubt he would have had a even a month," Tsunade replied. Since the operating room was mic'd everyone in the gallery heard all that was said and the all cringed at hearing that they were so close to losing their leader and friend. Tsunade looked at Sakura and continued, "Okay, he's hooked up, turn on the heart-lung machine and get ready to put in his new heart."

"Okay...annnnd heeee's connected, turn it on Shizune," Sakura ordered as she began to start cutting out Naruto's injured heart.

While Naruto had been not only given general anesthesia Sakura asked Haku to use her senbon and place the blond Hokage in a false death state. Even so the galley were on the edge of their seats as Naruto had been under the knife so to speak for the last seven hours and the last step was no underway.

Shizune and her team had already prepared the donor heart and it was ready to be placed in Naruto's body as soon as the old heart was removed. Sakura turned to her adopted big sister and asked for the donor organ as Tsunade removed the gravely damaged one. Gently placing it into her husbands chest Sakura and Tsunade began to make the connections. One by one the aortic artery and other vessels were connected and one by one the two women used their mystic palm technique to seal the connections as Kurama followed with his chakra instantly fusing everything as if Naruto had been born with the new organs.

As Sakura looked at their combined handiwork she turned to the technician, "Okay, lets take him off of the machine and get his heart restarted," Turning to the senbon she began to mutter as she began to remove the color coded needles. Haku had do that so Sakura could remember the sequence they needed to be taken out, Red, Blue, Green White, "Now, lets see, real...big...garden...walls, that should do it, go ahead and start his heart."

Tsunade grabbed the defibrillator paddles and touched them to Naruto, "Right, shocking him...clear"...click-thump. The electrical charge jolted Naruto's body making it jerk enough to jump on the table however the ECG machine just blared it's single note warning tone.

Sakura looked up with her eyes wide, "Tsunade?"

"It...it sometimes take a jolt or two Sakura, you know that, clear"...click-thump... "Nothing, raise the charge fifteen joules, clear!"...click-whump!

"Naruto! No! Come on baby, don't do this to me, please!" Sakura cried out as she began to manually compress his heart.

In the gallery Sasuke turned to Ami, "What's...what's going on? What's the beep mean, Ami? Tell us, what's going on" the Uchiha voice beginning to show signs of panic.

Looking her boyfriend in the eye she gave him and answer he and the others didn't want to hear, "They can't get his heart restarted, that beep means it's not beating. Sasuke, Naruto's dying."

In the blonds mindscape Kurama was in panic mode and was clawing at the modified seal, if he can't get that seal undone at least part way he and the kit are dead. As he was pawing at the paper tag Naruto entered the daemons home.

"Kurama, what's going on? I can hear Sakura-chan crying and begging me to come back to her, what's happening?"

"Your heart is not starting, they're doing all the can but we need to open the seal partway if I even have a chance to save you."

"How much do I..." at that Naruto was interrupted by a piercing scream as Sakura began wailing. Over her cries he heard his grandmother say something that chilled his bones.

"Call it, time of death?" the Hokage regent asked in an emotionless voice.


	18. Chapter 16

Tip of The Spear

Chapter 17

 _"Call it, time of death?" the Hokage regent asked in an emotionless voice._

Now:

"Time of death 1738 hours ma'am," came the cold and clinical reply from one of the nurses.

Tsunade nodded and turned to Sakura who was still compressing Naruto's heart with her hands, "Sakura? Sakura, honey, let him go. He's had such a hard life already, don't you think he deserves his rest?"

"No, I refuse to believe he's gone, I can feel him Tsunade, I can feel him through our mark. Kurama told me that as long as this mark is on me Naruto lives, well, it's still on me so my husband is still here!"

"Sakura, don't be childish, we zapped him three times, you're doing manual compression's and have been for the last nearly twenty minutes. Face it, as much as you'd like it not to be so, your husband is gone."

/

In the gallery two sets of pale eyes flared with the dojutsu the Hyuga clan was known for. Although Neji still held his cousin in contempt his training as a medic allowed him to push those feelings aside, "Hinata-sama, could they have missed something? Missed a step in their haste?"

Hinata replied as she added chakra to her eyes in order to zoom in on Naruto's limp form, "Possibly, I'm looking at each chakra node as close as I can, can you do a slow over all scan of Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, they missed something, I can feel it, if I see something out of order I'll direct you to it, please Hinata, we have to do this quickly if our leader has a chance."

Meanwhile Sasuke's sharingan was flaring wildly as he spoke to Kakashi. He was angry, dangerously so, those damned villagers and shinobi alike had done this to his friend. Had they not injured him as bad as they did Naruto would not be on that table with Sakura vainly trying to pump his heart by hand as one of the assisting nurses continued to pump air into his lungs with a resuscitation bag. Tuning to Kakashi his voice was low and ominous,

"Kakashi, as the head of the Uchiha clan I'm giving notice, should Naruto die the streets of Konoha will run red with the blood of those that abused my friend and his wife. I've gone over the log books of the Military Police and have the name of every villager and shinobi that harmed Naruto."

"Sasuke, that's not what he would want and you know that, doing so will weaken the village and lead to a civil war. You can't seriously be thinking of murdering so many people, what would Naruto think? How would Sakura feel if the villagers were murdered in Naruto's name?" the adopted father of the Godaime Hokage asked.

"That's besides the point Kakashi, look at him! That's your son down there slowly growing cold on that table! Once the Uchiha purge the rot in this village I'm placing Sakura and their kids and clan under my clans protection. If you don't like it I don't care but Naruto suffered while they treated me like I was the future Hokage, what more would they have done to them if they had stayed in this place?"

Before Kakashi could reply Shikamaru spoke up, "The Nara clan will also place Sakura and her family under it's protection as well as the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans. The order has been sent out to our clan heads, any clan member whose name is in Sasuke's books are to be executed once Naruto's death is confirmed."

"Same with the Inuzuka," Kiba added, "My mother has already killed those that hurt Naruto once Sasuke showed her the names of the guilty parties."

Kakashi looked aghast, "Kiba, how many shinobi did the village lose because of those reports? Don't you understand? If all of the shinobi mentioned are killed this village becomes in danger of being so weakened that other villages will notice."

"Only two ninja were killed, the rest were civilians," Kiba replied, "And as far as my ninja clansmen are concerned, being 25 year old genins is a sign of being weak."

"Don't worry Kakashi, there are only twenty or so shinobi listed, all repeat offenders and all but one genin and chunin that should have advanced years ago. The sole jonin is one that has somehow had every genin team assigned to him killed while he made it back in one piece and only slightly injured," Sasuke explained, "That tells me he's a coward at the very least, but he's cost the village twelve genin, so no matter if Naruto lives of dies that man is going to die and soon."

"And how many civilians Sasuke? How many of them have you condemned?" the one eyed jonin asked in defeat.

"About two hundred including four that are sitting on the council, all of them are repeat offenders of three or more incidents. These are the ones that Ibiki and T&I couldn't scare straight, these are the ones that if given a chance they'd attack Naruto again and endanger Sakura and the kids. Kakashi, live or die, like that jonin, the bastards on the council need to be liquidated."

In the seal Naruto and Kurama are recovering from Tsunade's words, "What do we have to do Kurama?" the blond asked.

"We need to weaken the seal, since it's in the form of a collar I noticed that it's cinched down to the last hole. You need to loosen it by two or three notches so I can flood your chakra network," the fox explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Because the nodes to your heart and lungs are closed off for some reason now, while you're doing that I have to talk to Sakura since you're knocked out in the real world."

Naruto nodded as he started to work on the seal. Kurama meanwhile was concentrating on linking with Sakura's mate mark, _"Vixen! Vixen, listen to me. Remove that tube from Naruto's throat as well as all the instruments that are left in his body."_

" _Uncle?! What's going on,"_ Sakura asked mentally as she continued to pump her husbands heart.

" _His chakra nodes to his heart and lungs are blocked, it might have happened when the ice user placed those senbon in him. You have to hurry, get every foreign object out of him and have everyone stand clear, I'm going to try and use a mix of our chakra to blow his chakra system open,"_ Kurama explained to his daughter figure.

Sakura nodded and stopped squeezing Naruto's heart. Tsunade saw her actions and thought that the girl had finally saw reason. That was until the pink haired teen spoke up, "Help me get all the instruments out of his body obaa-san. Shizune, pull the airway out of him we have to hurry!"

At the same time Neji called to his cousin, "Hinata! There his chest, do you see it?"

"Yes, it looks like the senbon blocked his chakra nodes, that's why his heart won't start up and he can't breathe on his own."

Leaning forward Neji hit the intercom button, "Lady Sakura! Hinata and I have found the problem! Naruto-san's heart and lung chakra points are somehow closed off, we're on our way down to help get them open!"

Before Sakura could respond the cousins hurried out of the gallery and to the operating room. Just as they entered they saw Sakura and Shizune throwing instruments taken from Naruto on the ground as fast as possible.

Sakura answered Tsunade's unspoken question, "Kurama is getting ready to flood Naruto's chakra system, his nodes in his chest are blocked. Neji and Hinata independently confirmed it. I'm going to have them act as back up to open them up in case Kurama fails."

In the village an Abrume clansman sat in the parlor of the main houses of the Uchiha, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara and Kinzoku clans. Each awaiting one of Shino's bugs that will tell them to either stand down or execute DRACO's orders. Once Sasuke had heard of the surgery planned for Naruto and the cause of it he called all members of the highly trained genin except for Sakura and informed them of his findings as a result of reading his father's police log books.

As one they all decided that should their friend and leader not survive his operations that they would order their clans to strike those on the target list starting with their own clansmen should they be guilty of inflicting injury on either Naruto or Sakura. Once the internal rot was removed the assassins of the Kinzoku clan would begin the purge while the clans connected to DRACO supported them. The guilty council members were to dealt with by the clan heirs themselves. Once the purge was ended they would surrender to ANBU and accept their punishment.

/

Back in the seal Kurama felt Naruto's hands begin to undo the collar shaped seal around his neck. As Naruto began to undo it a hand came from nowhere and stopped him. Turning to the newcomer Naruto gave a small cry, "Dad! What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from making a mistake son, how did you know who I am?" Minato Namikaze answered.

"Long story but I need to loosen the seal by three notches and I have to do it now so let...GO!" Naruto answered back as he pulled his hand loose.

"Minato, let the kit be, he's on the verge of death and I need the seal loosened so I can force his chakra system open," Kurama explained.

Minato nodded as he stepped up next to his son, "Here let me help you son. You still haven't explained how you know who I am though.

"I'll tell you in a moment, just let me get this thing fastened...and...KURAMA! NOW!"

" _Vixen, get everyone away from Naruto! Do it NOW!"_ the fox ordered.

Sakura pushed everyone away from her husband and yelled a warning to the Hyugas as a mix of Naruto and Kurama's chakra began to surge through her husband. The chakra was visible as a faint violet glow to all but Neji who didn't turn away in time. To him it was like looking into the center of the sun itself the chakra was so intense and bright to his byukugan. All those that were watching Naruto were stunned to see his incisions begin to heal themselves at a rapid pace as the cut edges began to steam as they rejoined.

As everyone stood motionless the steady tone that had heralded Naruto's impending death began to beep in an increasingly steady rhythm. Tsunade just stood rooted to the spot as she stared at her grandson who had just defeated death. Before anyone could move Hinata and Neji stepped up and grabbed the four senbon needles for a forensic examination. As they looked at Sakura they both surged forward as she collapsed in exhaustion.

As she was placed in a bed in the recovery room next to the one reserved for Naruto her conscious mind was waking in Naruto's mindscape. Sitting up she saw her husband smiling at her. As she stood she launched herself at him capturing his lips with hers. Breaking the kiss she looked around and saw the stream, clearing, woodlands and house created for Kurama. Speaking of which she noticed the fox talking to a dead ringer for Naruto when he was an adult on Earth.

Seeing where and at who she was looking at Naruto answered her unasked question with a smile, "My father, your father in law, Minato Namikaze. Don't ask I don't know how he got here."

Hearing his son speak Minato walked back to him, "Naruto, you owe me an expla..."

"I know dad, I know. Well first off, when I was about eight or nine Uncle, I mean Kurama told me of my heritage, titles and clans. Oh and our marriage contract as well."

Minato quirked his eyebrow, "Uncle? You call Kurama Uncle? And why did he tell you everything before you became a genin? Well Kurama?"

The mighty fox sighed, "Minato, I had to use that jutsu on them when they were six. It was as you and Kushina feared, in fact the hate was so bad Sakura's parents first kept her away from the boy and refused to not only shelter him as per the contract but when Sakura did make friends with him they disowned her and tossed her out of her home at age four. They've been together ever since."

"You mean it was that bad you used the jutsu the three of us made for an emergency? What about now? Where are we?" Minato asked.

"Yes, it was that bad, the two of them were mistreated daily and Naruto took the worst of it, especially the murder attempts, don't ask how many, we both lost count. As for where we are, we're back in Konoha, it's hospital to be exact. Sakura and your mother Tsunade were transplanting replacement organs into the kit from a blood clone to repair all the damage that was done to him when he was younger. When they were finished they tried to restart his heart and something went wrong. That's why we had to weaken the seal, we were doing that when you showed up."

About this time Naruto spoke up, "Umm, not that I'm glad to see you and all but how are you even here dad?"

"I'm a chakra construct, when I sealed Kurama in you, your mother added some of her chakra into it. She was to appear when a certain set of circumstances happened. Hiruzen was to do the sealing having lost his wife earlier that evening, however, when I found out your mother had passed away I added my chakra to the seal as well. I was to appear when you tried to either loosen or remove the seal. Your mother will appear when you are able to merge with Kurama and use his chakra as your own," the fourth Hokage explained.

"So, mom will show when I'm ready to merge and form the chakra cloak then? Cool, I know it's a couple of years in the future but still. One question, how much longer do you have with me?"

"As long as you want," Minato answered with a smile as he turned to the fox, "Kurama, if you will."

The fox nodded and made a series of hand signs before slamming his tails onto a previously unseen seal on the ground. Naruto and Sakura noticed that a bit of red chakra began to flow into the new seal as Minato took on a healthier glow.

"Ahhhh, much better," he chuckled, "As long as Kurama charges that seal I'll be around. It powers a storage cell that filters his chakra so it can mix with mine at 99.5% his chakra to .5% of mine. That's all I need to be me from the chakra I placed in you to show up, same with your mother. So, baby Sakura-chan is finally here and all grown up, are you still just dating or what?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head holding up the engagement and wedding rings that were fused together. She and Naruto had found the set in an antique mall, the rings were made of gold filigree that was braided with the engagement ring looking like a basket as the gold strands seemed to capture the main diamond and emerald accent jewels. As Minato looked the diamond took on a pink hue that matched the girls hair while the emeralds reminded him of her eyes.

Seeing the simple gold band on his son's finger he whispered, "Married? Already? So you're both out of the academy and genin I take it?"

Both Naruto and Sakura laughed at his reaction, it was to be expected as they were considered to young by the civilian villagers. However it seemed different coming from Minato, it was as if he was expecting them to fail the academy in some way and somehow it hurt. They both shook their heads as they henged into their older selves shocking Minato. Naruto was the one that finally spoke up to explain a few things,

"More like nearly ten years dad. When Kurama took us from this world the time on our new home world passed at a higher rate so we aged faster than our peers her in the village. We married at seventeen, and once we finished our education we enlisted in our adopted home country's naval arm."

Naruto and Sakura then told Minato about all that had happened to them from the time Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage and Sakura being disowned by her parents all the way to the liberation of Wave and Naruto's training to take the Hokage's seat and his position as Genin Commander. Sakura told him about her medical and combat training in her first life and now studying under Tsunade as well as being not only Naruto's wife but his right hand in leading and training the genin of their academy class.

Hearing this Minato's eyes narrowed, "Why are you two training the academy grads? The village only passes three or four teams a year so their sensei's should be doing that."

Naruto looked at his father, "Yeah...about that. With Tsunade's blessing as well as as other circumstances our class all graduated. Look, dad, the old way was very wasteful of village resources and funds, we found that over the academic life of a academy student the village spends 11,000,000 ryo per student. Tell me how it's cost effective to pass only 33% of a class when potentially all of the class are able to be excellent shinobi?"

Minato looked shocked, even as Hokage he had been in the dark about how much it cost to educate a student from start to finish but his son had took it upon himself to find out and improve things, "That much has been wasted? Why am I not surprised? When your mother and I wanted to make changes we were fought tooth and nail by the council. How did you manage to succeed?"

"Well, the council has been changed drastically. Hiruzen-jijii cleaned house after we were gone, his teammates were executed along with most of the old civilian council for treason. As much as he disliked it he declared martial law for a while as he set things right. The new council are forbidden to involve themselves in the running of the village and shinobi affairs like the old one had done. Hiruzen made sure that the only things they can do is advise, as intended, and act as liaisons between the civilian community and the Hokakge's office," Naruto explained.

Minato was aghast at that, while it was true the village was a dictatorship at it's core the council was in place to balance that power but hearing of the corruption he figured his predecessor had no choice. He turned his attention to his son as the boy continued to update him about the village he gave his life for.

"Once things were settled down he turned the regency over to Tsunade. Baa-chan has been training me and Sakura along with Ero-jijii and Hiruzen-jijii. Now as for me, the reason the changes were made so easily was that Hiruzen placed me in charge of the academy as part of my leadership training. One of the things I discovered was that a traitor had been tampering with student's education in our class. Sakura and I decided to take him down and with the regent's approval we activated our class and it was they that gathered the intelligence and planned the operation. Everyone graduated and became shinobi. We've only had three drop from training and that was only a few weeks ago after a very grueling exercise," Naruto said proudly before taking on a thoughtful look, "Say dad, if you're a chakra construct would you be able to inhabit a shadow clone like Kurama?"

"Sadly no son," Minato replied gravely, "While Kurama's chakra will power my existence, hopefully for your entire life, I'm confined to your mindscape because of the seal your mother and I made. Now, I have a question, how come Sakura is able to be here with us?"

"Umm, well, she and I share a special seal called a 'mate mark'. It's something that Kurama gifted us so we can stay in touch with each other. It also contains a tail's worth of his chakra to aid Sakura-chan so she can heal as fast as I can and as a defense against chakra exhaustion," Naruto explained as Kurama walked up to the small group.

"Minato, Naruto, Sakura, as much as I hate to do this the kit and his mate need to wake up, their friends and family are getting worried and Konohamaru and Moegi are getting very scared. This can continue later, don't worry vixen, you'll be brought here to join in as well."

Both teens nodded and walked up to Minato, "Bye dad, I'll see you later. I'll tell Baa-chan that you said hi."

Sakura hugged the man next, "I'll see you later papa-san. Don't worry about Naruto, I make sure he's safe and sound, nothing will ever harm my husband as long as I'm by his side," with that Sakura kissed her father in law's chakra ghost on the cheek and faded from view.

Before she vanished Minato called out, "Wait! Who is Konohamaru and Moegi?"

Sakura flashed a smile and waved as she faded from view and called back, "Our children! Take care!"

Looking at his son he asked, "Children?"

"Yeah, Kurama will explain. I have to go dad but I'll see you later okay?"

Minato nodded his head as his son also faded from view. Kurama just shook his head and smiled at his former host's husband, "Minato, we have a lot to talk about and how this village you died for hurt your son and daughter in law."

/

As Naruto and Sakura were talking to his father it seemed like they'd spent a few hours doing so, in reality it was a few minutes as both found themselves lying in separate beds in the recovery room. Both just lay still as the medical staff under Tsunade's watchful eye made sure they were both alright. Tsunade herself performed the chakra scan on her grandson and found he was completely healed from his surgery. Smiling she told him the surgery was a success and that he and Sakura would stay the night in a room designed for families. Three extra beds would be brought in for Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon.

Naruto just grinned and motioned for her to come closer, "Baa-chan," he whispered, "Sakura and I met my father today. He sealed some of his chakra into Kurama's seal as a fail safe of sorts, just in case I tried to do something stupid with the seal. He says hi and he made it so Kurama's chakra powers the matrix allowing him to last as long as I live. He did the same for my mother as well but she won't appear until I get strong enough to merge with Kurama and learn to control his chakra beyond three tails."

Tsunade was wide eyed, her son was alive in some form and Kushina would be present at some point as well. Looking at her grandson she smiled, "That's wonderful news, but how did Sakura get into your mindscape?"

"The mate mark, it's full of surprises or at least Kurama neglected to tell us everything. Oh, and before you ask, no, he can't inhabit a shadow clone. Something about the way the seals are set up."

"I see, for now just rest, I need to inform your friends on your condition. Sasuke is livid and ready to go on the warpath. I need to get up there and sort things out. Just rest Naruto, you've more than earned it," Tsunade told him as she kissed his forehead, the first time she had ever done that.

In the gallery tension was high as Sasuke and Kakashi were in a standoff concerning his plans to end the lives of so many villagers. Shino was off to the side waiting for Sasuke's word to send his insect messengers. Everyone jumped as the doors opened and Tsunade walked in with a smile on her face. Looking at the staring match she cleared her throat. She knew what was happening, the Hyuga cousins had informed her as soon as the danger to Naruto had passed, so now she had to show who was boss it seemed.

"Kakashi, Sasuke! Both of you stand down," now turning to the bug user she addressed him as well, "Shino, send your messengers, inform your clansmen that the Hokage is safe and out of danger. He's resting comfortably and will go home in the morning. There will be no purge today."

"I understand and thank you my lady," was Shino's reply as he sighed in relief. Taking lives was his job as a ninja, however the thought of killing his fellow villagers made him uneasy.

Looking at Sasuke and Kakashi Tsunade smiled at them, "Lord Uchiha, I understand that you and the other heirs have placed Sakura and the children under your clans protection while Naruto recovers and would continue to do so had he passed away, I thank you and am grateful to you and the other clans as well," Tsunade told the young clan head before her face took a serious and stern look, "However, Neji informed me of your plan to avenge Naruto and as the Hokage Regent I forbid you from carrying it out, do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Regent, but, having said that I will not stop the righting of the injustice in allowing the continued existence of the jonin and council members that injured my friend and Hokage either directly or indirectly. This village will learn to respect Naruto even if the combined clans have to make the streets run red with the blood of the guilty," Sasuke said to her with conviction. While he had been steered away from the path of seeking revenge for his clan, he was still an avenger at heart.

Tsunade nodded in understanding, she too was upset that traitors still lived in the village and the four of them had hid their crimes and wormed their way onto the reformed council. She listened as Sasuke told her of the planned mission. The four squads of DRACO would take care of the council members, each squad would be led by one of the Nami No Kuni Veterans, while the assassins of the Kinzoku clan would end the jonin's life. There were others that he considered candidates for termination as they all were guilty of repeat crimes against Naruto and Sakura but Tsunade refused to sanction them, just the five it would send a message to all in the village that justice awaits them and can strike at any time.

Sasuke hated what he had planned, he feared that he was turning Naruto's pet project into a kind of secret police and he feared his friend's reaction. His friend would horrified when he finds out but Sasuke had prepared himself for the consequences of his actions. He knew that Naruto refused to seek vengeance for what was done to him but Sakura had no such misgivings. She swore at the time she married her husband that she would not only support him but protect him as well. This is why she released DRACO's weapons and equipment to Sasuke and while she wouldn't be going on any raids she gave her blessing and would be with them in spirit.

Sasuke scowled for a second before accepting defeat. At least the ones in a position of authority will be dealt with, no telling what the four on the council had planned. Looking at Tsunade he gave a small sigh before answering her, "Tch, fine my Lady. On my honor as the head of my clan I swear not to kill anyone other than the ones you've okay'd. What about witnesses? What do we do with them?"

"Nothing unless they try to fight you and the others or interfere they are to be untouched. Take the guilty parties to the Forest of Death and carry out the executions there. Anko will clean up after you're all done," Tsunade clarified before turning her attention to the others, "Now, I have good news for you all. Naruto is awake and alert and has been transferred to his hospital room and can have visitors. While it's one of the largest rooms in the building the Hokage's suite is still not large enough to hold everyone. I suggest you take shifts visiting him. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be off."

"Lady Tsunade," Ino called after the woman who stopped and turned to face her, "do you know what went wrong? Why did Naruto's heart refuse to restart? Neji and Hinata said something about his chakra points being blocked."

Tsunade frowned at the questions but decided to answer them anyway, "His chakra nodes in his chest weren't blocked, they were completely shut down. Hinata had the foresight to take possession of the senbon needles that Haku placed."

Before anyone could speak up or do something they'd regret, especially the Uchiha head, Tsunade pressed on, "Now I know what you're all thinking but Haku is innocent. The senbon she placed were in a sealed and transparent sterilization package that was issued by the hospital's central sterile supply room. We are looking into who had a chance to tamper with the needles. We do know one thing, the senbon had been treated by an anti-chakra agent that requires high heat such as an autoclave to activate so everyone in that department are under suspicion."

Ino looked thoughtful, "So they used the autoclave's heat to activate the toxin. That's all fine and such but how did Naruto overcome it? What was that purple chakra he released? And how come Sakura went from a sobbing mess to giving orders and tossing the instruments that were in Naruto's chest to the floor as fast as she could?"

Tsunade looked closer at the girl and saw a girl that wanted to know how things worked out, not to gossip but to be ready in case there should be a next time, "As you all know, Naruto is the host of the Nine Tailed Fox. He and Sakura are very close to him and the fox is extremely attached to those two as well. Over time Naruto and the Fox have become willing partners to the point that the Fox can inhabit a shadow clone if it has something important to convey to more than Naruto and Sakura. That purple chakra was the result of the mixing of the Fox's red chakra with Naruto's blue. The Fox released his chakra into Naruto's chakra network to overpower and counter the toxin that had shut down those nodes that were blocked and to heal any damage done to that network. Now the real good news is that since Naruto survived this ordeal he is now immune to that toxin. Whoever used it is going to be hard pressed to get another one that he's not immune to. Just remember, in his time before his exile Naruto was poisoned or abused on a daily basis, so, there is a chance that there are no toxins, poisons or other agents that can kill him anywhere on the continent."

Tsunade looked at the assembled ninja's checking to see that they understood what she had said, satisfied she continued, "Now as to Sakura's actions, she has a mental link to both Naruto and the Fox because of a seal that was placed on her shoulder. Through this the Fox has gifted her with things that has the potential to be passed to any children she and Naruto have and will eventually become a blood line limit by the time their children have children themselves. The Fox gave Sakura a warning as to what he was going to do and instructed Sakura to remove any and all foreign objects in her husband's body. I hope that I've answered all your questions, now, I must be going. Good day to you all."

Later that evening Naruto sat in bed surrounded by his family and close friends, specifically his DRACO teams. Deciding to tell them about his father he began to relate all that had happened. Udon and Moegi asked if the fourth Hokage would have been their grandfather had he lived. Naruto said the he would have and would've viewed Konohamaru as his grandson as well. He then told the group about the seal that held his father's chakra and that Kurama, or the Fox as he was referred to when outsiders were present, had willingly agreed to provide his chakra to power it. His father would remain with him hopefully all Naruto's life.

Some, Ino especially, were skeptical about what Naruto said. Ino asked if Naruto was sure it wasn't a wishful dream. Before he could reply Sakura spoke up, "No piggy it wasn't a dream, I was in Naruto's mindscape at the same time. Minato-sama's chakra is present and confined to a seal that we believe is incorporated into the seal the holds the Fox. Mother Kushina had also sealed her chakra into Naruto-kun as well. She's supposed to show when a set of circumstances are met but we don't know what those are."

Hearing that the visitors were satisfied and the conversation turned to more pleasant things. As the hour grew late the members of DRACO all slowly excused themselves and left. Sasuke and Ami were the last to leave. As they neared the door Naruto called out, "Sasuke, I know what you and the teams are setting out to do tonight. I will allow this to happen only because of not only the corrupt council members but the jonin the Kinzoku clan is assigned to was the one that would slash my throat and shove a kunai into my chest. He was only caught a few times but the damage to my throat, heart and lungs is all his handiwork, no one else. Good hunting and I pray that this is the last and only time my DRACO will be used in such a manner."

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think, somehow Naruto had found out but gave the go ahead anyway so he just nodded and left the room in silence. He quickly made his way to the Kinzoku compound, there was now a change of plans. He arrived and asked to talk to the kill squad that would take out the jonin. Once he met them he informed them of what Naruto had informed him concerning the man. He then told the team not to kill but incapacitate and bring the man to the Forest of Death, he would meet them there.

When asked why he didn't want the man killed Sasuke's eyes grew dark and his sharingan briefly flared, "Oh, he's still going to die, I just want to be the one to kill him," came the answer. With that taken care of the Uchiha head left.

At exactly four thirty in the morning the stillness of the village was shattered by the simultaneous yelling of "SEARCH WARRANT! OPEN THE DOORS! SEARCH WARRANT! OPEN NOW!" followed by the explosions of four breaching charges blowing in the doors of the targeted council members.

Each team rushed in quickly subduing any household members or staff as they looked for their target. Out of the four locations only one, the residence of a wealthy merchant turned politician, gave any resistance. It was here that the man's personal bodyguard decided to fight back. While listed as civilians the guards turned out to be missing nins from Kumo who had been 'sheep dipped' in Kiri. Essentially the men were given new identities stating that they were civilians trained as bodyguards that were then hired by the councilman.

One of the guards produced a brace of flintlock pistols that he'd picked up in Snow. Snap firing one he took aim with the second at the team leader, Rock Lee. Lee turned and raised his M1911 firing three rounds as taught, two into the man's chest and one to the head, his visage taking on a death's head grin as the man sank to his knees. Shikamaru's

eyes grew wide at the sudden noise and light of first the flintlocks and then Lee's own shots.

Sensing danger Shikamaru pushed Ino out of the way as he fired his MP5 at the second guard as the man lunged out of the shadows intent on running Ino through with a matte black tanto. Ino recovered and added her own 9mm rounds to the fight hitting her assailant with a five round burst. Rushing to the target Choji used his family's technique partially enlarging his right hand and arm before striking the man with enough force to knock him out. Working quickly the team placed a hood over the man's head and bound his hands behind his back before dragging him out of the house and into the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile the Kinzoku sisters, Yui, Moa, and Suzuka, were dealing with the rouge jonin. It seemed that the man was extremely paranoid and before he retired for the night set very elaborate traps and alarms. That didn't matter as Yui summoned a few foxes and had them make short work of the man's handiwork. When they entered his bedroom they found him up and waiting for them. Seeing this the sisters braced for a fight but the man's next words surprised them.

"I suppose you're here because of my attacks on our Hokage," seeing the three nod their heads he continued, "Very well, I'm tired of waiting and looking over my shoulder. Let's get this over with."

As he said that he knelt and bared his neck for the blade that was sure to come. When it failed to appear he opened his eyes and looked at the two sisters in front of him as the chakra supressive handcuffs were placed on him by the youngest of the trio. Looking at the girls the oldest decided to answer his unasked question.

"Our orders are not to kill you, we are to take you to the acting commander of the DRACO teams," Suzuka explained.

The man suppressed a shiver as he heard of who ordered his capture. While nothing was known about the new genin and their training outside the village everyone inside knew about the newest special combat teams. It was two DRACO teams that liberated the Land of Waves and they had done a job that would normally be given to ANBU or a large team of jonin like himself.

Now it was on the acting commander's order that he be captured and taken to the man. As he was being led out of his house Kazama Shin was very subdued, he knew that there was a file on all the attacks he committed on the daemon child, it was only the fact that the village was short of experienced jonin that had stayed the hand of the Third Hokage and by the time the Regent had taken her seat the KMPD was a memory along with their arrest reports. Someone, most likely the new Uchiha clan head had found them and decided to call in his debt. He laughed inwardly, he had heard about the close call the brat had had in surgery, it seems that this was a contingency of one of the DRACO members, again, most likely the Uchiha brat. Still for some reason he felt as if a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Kazama was the last to arrive at the clearing in the Forest of Death. Looking at the gathered ninja he noted that they all wore the unusual patterned clothing the deamon brat and his whore wore with one difference, all wore black balaclavas to hide their faces along with goggles to hide their eyes, all but one, the Uchiha. As the jonin was tied to a post next to the scared and silent councilmen Sasuke walked up to the man, one of the strange weapons his group used hanging from a strap. Looking that the others he noticed that all but the assassins were armed the same way.

Glaring at the five Sasuke read from a scroll, "You five who now will forever be nameless and forgotten by this village are guilty of repeated attacks on the Godaime Koho Hokage prior to his exile with the members of our _esteemed council_ attempting to resume the abuse in order to prevent the rightful leader of this village from assuming his right and lawful position. You five are also guilty of repeated attacks on the Lord of Uzugakure, one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Due to the incompetence of the Lord Third in dealing out your punishment we, the members of DRACO have petitioned and have received the sanction. The punishment for your crimes are either imprisonment for the rest of your lives or death. How fortunate you are in that you don't have make that decision. As head of the KMPD and acting commander of DRACO I have sent your cases and all the facts of your crimes to a council of shinobi. Their verdict is guilty on all counts and the sentence is death for all counts."

As Sasuke finished reading the sentence the rest of the teams were removing their eye protection and balaclavas. The condemned were shocked to see that of the twelve special forces members seven were heirs or clan heads and the rest were highly praised genin. They began to protest that they had no right to pass judgment on them as they were too young to understand the threat the daemon brat posed to the village. The 12 noticed that the five never mentioned Naruto or Sakura's name only daemon brat and that daemon's whore. To the genin and assassins that proved the guilt of the five accused.

At that point they began to yell that they'd become martyrs and proved right when all was said and done. Hinata scowled, while she had pledged her love to Kiba months ago she still had feelings for Naruto and her reaction let those emotions out. Stepping up to the loudest civilian Hinata systematically began to strike the man shutting down his already pathetically weak chakra system. She left his heart and lungs alone as she wanted him to beg for death. Looking at the others she she scolded them for their actions,

"All of you disgust me, Naruto and Sakura were the ones that saved me the night I was kidnapped by Cloud but that fact had to be kept a secret since you ignorant trash would accuse them of trying to start a war. And you," she pointed at the jonin, "you of all people should know how a seal works but no, you saw Naruto as the Fox itself. Who did you lose that drove you so blind and ignore your training and make no less that fifteen attempts at killing Naruto?"

Looking at the man with her byukugan activated Kazama knew he had to answer, "My girlfriend and our children, they were killed in the Fox's first attack. I swore vengeance and while I do know how a seal works that meant nothing to me," the man explained, "I had heard from Hatake that the seal was set up so that should the boy die the fox dies. That was why I tried to kill the brat all those times, to kill that damned fox!"

Hinata glared at the man, she wanted him in pain and she would get her pound of flesh for Naruto and Sakura. Channeling chakra to her hands she began to form the signature green chakra scalpels of a medic nin. Waking slowly towards the man she hissed out her contempt of the bastard before her, "You made Naruto and Sakura suffer because of your blind hatred of something you do not understand. Well I'm going to fill you in on a few facts. Number one, it's not as simple as killing the fox by killing Naruto. The Fourth Hokage put an insurance policy of a sort in that seal, should Naruto die due to foul play in the village the fox would not be killed, no, instead it would be released from his body to wipe this village off the map. He knew that the chance of his son being harmed by people like you was high so he inserted this trap. While he loved this village Minato-sama loved his son even more. Now, feel how helpless your six year old victim felt," as she uttered these words Hinata used the chakra blades on the man.

She then moved to his abdomen, using her byukugan she targeted his diaphragm disabling it to hinder his breathing, he was getting just enough air to survive his last moments but it was extremely painful on top of the pain that was already inflicted on him. Kazama just accepted that he had been so very wrong and put the village in danger multiple times. He was the only one that understood why he was being treated the way he was and accepted his fate.

Walking to the only female that was taken prisoner Hinata was joined by Ino. Ino glared at the woman and whispered, "I know, and if I know he knows," looking at the other prisoners she continued, "We found out that it was you that contacted one of the workers in the hospital that sterilizes and prepares items for surgeries. The question is why?"

"Because he's an abomination and should have been killed the night he was born," the woman spat.

"I see," Ino said as she brought her hands in the shape that activated and amplified her clans signature jutsu, "mind transfer jutsu..."

"Complete," the accused woman exclaimed. Ino looked around the woman's mind and found what she was looking for, the memories of ordering the attacks on a very young and scared Naruto, in fact it was her that paid a handsome amount to the head of the orphanage to mistreat, isolate and starve Naruto before finally throwing him out on the boy's birthday knowing what the drunken masses would do to him.

Taking those memories along with the latest one, ordering the senbon needed for the operation be coated with a strong toxin. Sealing that memory away Ino then began her revenge, destroying the woman's mind by first slowly and deliberately targeting her memories. As she went about her task she was reminded of a movie she and the others had seen at the Uzumaki residence. In it a machine named Hal committed murder on a space ship, in retaliation the lone survivor made his way to the machine's memory bank and began to remove cartridge after cartridge obliterating Hal's memory. At the end it began to sing a song in a very slow and sluggish voice. The difference between the movie and this reality was the woman was not able plead for Ino to stop like Hal did in the movie.

Once Ino was certain that the woman's mind was completely wiped she returned to her own body as Hinata began her assault. The remaining council members began to worry about what they would have to suffer as Ino walked up to the next member and repeated her actions. Leaving the man's mind to work on the next condemned man Ino patted herself on the back as she realized that her plan had worked. These people will be left with no memories and a broken mind, to an average citizen that was scary enough, to a Yamanaka, it was a fate worse than death."

The same treatment befell the last man as the assembled ninja waited an hour for Ino to run her course. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and asked him a question, "So, how do we kill this lot? And what do we do with the bodies?"

"Have one squad per councilman, use the bastards for kunai practice. Let them bleed out slow so they know that they're going to die. Afterwards cut the bodies loose and leave them for the scavengers. They don't deserve the privilege of a quick death and burial in the village cemetery," Sasuke ordered.

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement but then asked one last question, "I see, and what of the jonin?"

"We've all seen his record and has acted as if he understood what his crimes could have lead to. Because of that and he otherwise served the village and the Land Of Fire honorably I'll ensure a quick death. He's suffered enough under Hinata's treatment don't you agree?"

"I do, it'll be light soon we may as well get this over with," was all the Nara had to say.

With that all four teams faced the councilman of their choice before they all sent kunai into area's of their bodies that would bleed out slowly to prolong their suffering, the blades having been treated with an anti-coagulation agent to prevent their bodies from closing the wounds and stopping the blood flow.

With the four councilmen taken care of Sasuke once again walked to the fallen jonin one last time, "I want to see if I could talk to you and ask if you have any last words."

"I see, what did you want to talk about?" the man asked.

It seems that you've accepted your fate and you seem to be sorry for your actions. What I want to know is are you? Sorry for what you inflicted on the Godaime?"

"Yes, I am. Having heard that should the boy be murdered in the village the fox would not die but be freed I regret my actions. It was selfish of me to presume that I could eliminate the beast by killing it's host. Please tell him that I'm sorry for all I did against him. Tell him that if I could do things over I would have done all I could to protect him, not because he's the Godaime but because he was just an innocent child and it was my duty as a shinobi of the leaf to protect the village's most helpless citizens a duty that I forgot when it came to him. Uchiha-san, I'm ready, please make in quick," was all the man had to say.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, "I'd convey your apology but Naruto doesn't need to know that this is actually happening and must never know. Understand that we will never be a secret police or death squads for the office of the Hokage like ROOT was for the traitor Danzo but because of your crimes you will not be remembered and your existence erased. I hope and Naruto prays that this will never have to be done ever again. Anything else? I will deliver a message for you if you'd like. But before you tell I wish to know one thing and I'm sure Naruto-sama would like to know too, what happened to all your genin teams? Why are you the only survivor of the missions that took their lives?"

"I'm not a coward if that's what you think but my colleagues have always thought that. No, that's one thing I'm not, now, my first team...my first team was the worst. My best friend's little brother was one of my students and I did my best to make sure he and the others always came home. That team's demise was during an ambush, a very clever and well planned one, one that was made to ensure our client did not survive.

"As to why I'm alive, Karoru-kun jumped in front of me and took the kunai barrage meant for me. The others, well, one team drowned themselves trying to water walk on a stormy sea after learning that damn technique two days before. The other was just dumb luck. That was a very smart and clever team, but the kunoichi, she was a little hellion. She developed a fondness for blowing things up, always tinkering with explosive tags. One day during a border patrol mission I had to make a check on a check point that had missed their daily check in. I figured that I'd go alone a let them rest.

"Shori must have gotten bored and messed with a tag, adding more chakra than it could safely hold. My best guess is that she turned a level five charge, that was the maximum genin were allowed back then, it's because of Shori-chan that you new kids are only issued charge threes. Anyway, the seal catastrophically releasing the equivalent of a charge fifty demolition tag. We saw the flash from the check point and while I rushed back I knew in my heart that I had lost not only my Shori-chan but the rest of the team and even more than you could know."

Hearing the jonin call one of his students as his _Shiori-chan_ made Sasuke wonder so he took a guess, "I'm assuming that you and your student were close, as in a relationship?" as if to answer the man nodded, "By your how you worded things I take it that she was with child then. Now I'm beginning to understand why you would treat Naruto as you did, considering that you lost another lover and family. For what it's worth you have my sympathies, now, any messages or last words?"

"No, I have no one, I'm...I'm ready Uchiha-san."

Nodding Sasuke stepped back and to the side. As he did so he drew his pistol and aimed at the man's head sending two rounds into the right side of the man's skull. Pulling out a kunai he cut the man free from the post he was tied to. As he cut the ropes he told the others to do the same. The other DRACO members made short work of the ropes and soon there were five bodies cooling on the forest floor. As they stood there Anko walked into the clearing.

She nodded to Sasuke before speaking, "Go ahead and leave, there's a tunnel leading into the village. Don't worry about these five once you're gone I'll let the scavengers and other animals into this area. ANBU has already erased these from the village records and they'll soon be forgotten by everyone."

Sasuke turned to Anko and gave her one last instruction before he left, wording more as a request, "Miterashi-san, the former jonin Kazama repented at the end. He...he understood the consequences of his actions and the danger he had placed the village in should he had been successful. He did apologize for all he had done to Naruto and explained why he thought he was doing the village his duty and why he let blind hatred take over.

"He accepted his fate as a shinobi should and as we consider his otherwise good record he should be given at least a proper resting place. I'm sure that Naruto would insist that he get that at least, once I tell him the man's story," Sasuke told the snake mistress.

Anko nodded, even though Kazama had repeatedly attacked Naruto he wasn't like the others. Anko knew the man personally as he was one of the few that saw Anko for Anko and not as the Snake Sanin's whore. She had already prepared a place for the man, a promise that she kept. One night the man was really in his cups and told Anko that he was guilty of crimes too terrible to speak of, he knew that one day ANBU would come for him. At that moment he asked Anko to find a place in the forest for him to rest in peace. Anko knew just a spot the man would like so when the sanction was placed on Kazama, Anko had asked for a D rank from one of the reserve genin teams that had been recalled to not only take up the slack that occurred when the last year's class was not released but went into advanced training, but to ensure they were given the training needed to keep them in shape. Yes, Kazama would enjoy his resting place and he'd most likely enjoy watching the chunin exams that took place every couple of years in the forest of death. Maybe he would watch over and protect Konoha's hopefuls as a way of penance. As she picked the man up Anko gave a sigh, Kazama was a good man with a very bad flaw. Had he been able to move on a accept Naruto for what he was Anko would have liked to have become more than a friend to the man.

Placing the deceased jonin in a fireman's carry she spoke just above a whisper, "Come on Shin-koi, let's leave this place and get some sleep. I found the perfect place for you," as she spoke Anko blinked unshed tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry that I was never enough to be more than a friend, but, for all your flaws and faults I did love you. I just wish that you could have seen that, maybe if you did I could have shown you that Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan were just scared children that needed love maybe you'd still be alive. For what it's worth, I hope you find your peace but I'll miss you everyday." With that the special jonin bounded off into the trees and the breaking of the dawn.

The twelve genin and three Kinzoku assassins nodded and silently left the training ground. Once inside the village Sasuke dismissed the other genin and told them to take the day off as it had been a very stressful twenty-four hours and they all needed their rest. For Sasuke however the day had to last a little longer as he and Ami, who by now was his fiance`, headed towards the Hoakge's tower. He was under strict orders to report to Tsunade on the mission's success or failure.

/

Meanwhile Minato was being caught up by the deamon fox he had reluctantly sealed into his son. At the moment he was dumbfounded by what he'd been told and shown. Naruto has so much trust in Kurama that the fox has unrestricted access to the boy's memories and Kurama was taking Minato on a literal trip down memory lane. At first the fourth Hokage was frowning at the way his son was treated and his wishes ignored. When Kurama showed him the incident that triggered Kurama's release he was ready to free himself from the seal. He had lied to his son, he could inhabit a shadow clone like Kurama did but that would raise more questions than anyone would be comfortable with.

Minato now found himself looking at one of Naruto's most painful memories that was not related to Konoha, "So, this was my granddaughter? She' so tiny, what happened? Why is Sakura crying and why does it feel like Naruto is ready to break down?" he asked the fox.

"You may not like this but you asked, remember that. In that memory Sakura is about sixteen, nearly seventeen. She and Naruto had been intimate for close to three years by that time and they got careless and the little vixen got pregnant. The baby was born three months too early and had troubles with her lungs. Long story short, Minato, that was them saying goodbye. Haruhi had just passed away in Naruto's arms and it devastated him. To make it worse and this is something that Sakura hid from him, the pregnancy and it's after effects rendered her barren. She was unable to conceive after that."

"She never told Naruto?" Minato asked.

"No, but you have to understand, they were on Earth, that's the world we went to, until they had been blooded and could be declared proper warriors. The stay there was temporary and they existed there only as blood clones but since I was able to split myself to inhabit both bodies, don't ask how, it was some kind of flaw in the seal that I could exploit in that situation."

"Okay, but, they started at that young an age? I thought we asked you to watch over Naruto and by extension Sakura-chan. What happened Kurama? Why could you let that happen?" Minato began to yell now.

At that Kurama stared at the man and growled out an answer, "Look you, those children lived a very hard life because you decided to act all noble and be the hero! For the life of me why did you do the sealing yourself? The old man Sarutobi offered to do it in your place, his wife was killed by one of Danzo's men when he and his followers stormed the birthing room, so why didn't you let him do it?"

Looking down Minato stumbled for an answer, "I...I didn't...think about what I was doing at the time Kurama, everything was so hectic that I couldn't think and then when I heard that Kushina had passed from you being taken out of her I lost my will to live. That's why I think I did the ceremony, because of Kushina, I wanted to be with her."

"That's the reason!? You wanted to be with your wife when your son was still alive and was damned to a living hell for holding me at bay? What the fuck kind of father are you?" the fox yelled out in shocked anger, "Minato, look at me. You asked after they had gone why they call me uncle, well I'll tell you, it's because I insisted on Naruto calling you daddy and I didn't want to have you pissed off when that seal activated. I also didn't feel that I had the right since because of me Naruto lost both you and Kushina-chan. But now? After hearing your reason for doing the sealing yourself I think that maybe I should have let them call me that."

Minato narrowed his at that last remark, "You bastard, I'm his father, me! Minato Namekazi, not you, you're just an annoying ball of fur and chakra that exists only to destroy things not not nurture raise them and certainly not raise my son!"

"Oh? And how did you plan on raising him after you ended up in the shinigami's belly? You left him Minato! You left and I did all I could to protect your son from the villagers that you sacrificed his future and your life for. You're not his father Minato, I'm his father! I'm the one that would heal him, I'm the one that would comfort him in his sleep when all he could dream of was being lonely and wonder why people wanted him dead. And yes, it was me that had to not only explain who he really was and how important to Konoha he actually is but it wasn't you that had to give him 'the talk', it wasn't you who had to hold him and comfort him and Sakura-chan when Haruhi left us, IT...WAS...ME! Kurama, the daemon fox, the beast with nine tails, I was the one that raised your son because you were only thinking of joining your already dead wife and not protecting your still living son!" came Kurama's reply to his former host's husband.

For his part Minato had hung his head and had begun to regret what he had said to the fox. Kurama was right, instead of letting Hiruzen do the sealing since his children were all grown and his wife murdered as well as being an old man with nothing left to live for, Minato had done the sealing himself to join his wife and abandoned his son to the mercies of the ignorant masses of Konoha's villagers and shinobi. He had been so blinded by grief and duty that he forgot that he could have raised his son in a loving home and not as an unwanted orphan. Looking into the fox's eyes Minato saw not hate but sadness and disappointment, all aimed at him.

Bowing his head the ghost of the Fourth Hokage spoke up, "Forgive me Kurama, it was wrong of me to say and insinuate such things of you. How do I make it up to him? To both of them? I can't believe that Sakura's parents just threw her out into the streets and 'forgot' about their part of the contract to raise Naruto if something happened to Kushina and I."

Kurama heaved a heavy sigh as he looked at Minato, "Be glad they didn't keep that agreement, her parents would have drained Naruto and his clan's coffers dry and then arrange for an 'accident' to befall your son. As to how to make it up to them? Just be there and maybe actually inhabit a clone or two when it's just you and them. Really, what were you thinking? The kit is smart, smart enough to know that you're lying about not being able to inhabit a clone. Just...just be there for them, that's all they've ever asked for."

"I suppose I can do at least that much now, what did Sakura-chan mean by 'our kids' when I asked who Moegi was?"

"She and two boys, Udon and Konohamaru, are orphans that your son and daughter in law took in as foster children a few months after their return. A few weeks ago they adopted the kids as their own but I need to tell you something you may not like. Udon and Moegi are the grandchildren of the Third's former teammates, the ones that did all they could behind his back to make Naruto and Sakura's lives miserable. To them though that doesn't matter, in fact I think Naruto relishes in the idea that he's doing what his detractors refused to do, show love and compassion to someone that by all rights he should hate. Konohamaru is also the old Monkey's grandson but no one in the Sarutobi clan had any time for the boy so..."

"So Naruto took him in as well, I can actually see that happening. From what you've said he's a person with compassion to spare," Minato said as he interrupted Kurama.

"Yes he is, but in Konohamaru's case he's very close to the other two, so close that they in most cases act as one and if you're looking for one child the other two are close by. They're more or less a package deal if you like and that's what your son accepted."

"What about children of their own? Did Sakura's medical problems transfer to her original body?"

"No, she's fully capable of bearing children for Naruto, it's that she and him are very scared of what could happen again so they're waiting for the right time. Don't worry, you and Kushina will get your grandchildren but as far as those two are concerned, those three are your grandchildren too."

Minato nodded as he began to fade from view, he needed to think and it would be easier while in his seal, "I see, then you have taught them well. Kurama, thank you for looking over them."

At this a deep rumbling laugh was felt more than heard, "You're welcome but you're forgetting something Minato, the Sage, my father, gave me the job of watching over the children that couldn't defend themselves. I was doing that before I was sealed into my first host, I've no problem looking after Naruto and Sakura-chan."

At that Minato faded from view and the fox found himself alone with his thoughts. Sighing the great fox wandered off to the house Naruto had dreamed up for him and as he entered he changed into his human form. Laying on the bed for a nap he could only wonder what changes Minato would influence in the only humans that he ever accepted as his own kin.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, first I want to say sorry to those that I left hanging in the last chapter. Was is necessary to advance the story? No, but at times a little drama and unknown can enhance a tale. Am I sorry I did it? No, to tell you the truth the end of the last chapter was unplanned and as I was writing the surgery scene a one shot of Naruto and Sakura popped into my mind. In it he asks how long did she pump his heart when he was nearly killed in battle. Her answer was "Eighteen minutes and twenty-three seconds.." At that point I knew what I was going to do to show how much Naruto means to Sakura, when everyone was telling her to give up, when Tsunade, the greatest of ninja healers pronounces her husband dead, Sakura knew not to give up on her love.**

 **Now, while most will think that I revealed Minato too early I want to point out that it was going to happen eventually so might as well do it now and Naruto being at death's door and ready to modify the seal was the best time for him to show. As you've seen, He and Kushina had feared their son would be mistreated and while hoping for the village to carry out Minato's wishes and treat their son as a hero they planned for the worst and gave Kurama a seal to take Naruto and anyone else in his sphere of influence, remember the ball of chakra seen enveloping the kids before it vanished with them and the fox? That was the seal the three made. It was also Minato that engineered the seal keeping Kurama inside of Naruto with an 'escape hatch' as it were. Should Kurama determine that his host's life was in danger he could slip out of the seal so as to take physical form and defend Naruto and himself and as Sakura got emotionally closer to Naruto her as well. Minato also placed a 'poison pill in the seal as well, should Naruto die at the hands of a citizen of Konoha or one acting on a citizen's orders Kurama would be released with the orders to destroy Konoha. Why he didn't allow Naruto to die was two reasons, one, he had no guarantee that he wouldn't die if Naruto died in the village since it was only Minato that told him of that provision, and two, for all he's been through Naruto is still Naruto and actually loves and cares for the village, even proclaiming that he's going to Hokage one day not knowing that he already is. So forgive me for my 'creative interpretation' of the seal on our hero's belly.**

 **Okay for the Konoha genin under Naruto's instruction, I wanted to show that while not a brooding emo Sasuke is still an avenger. His clan was also charged with restarting the Konoha Military Police Department. As the clan head Sasuke also has access to his father's journals and police log books and what the Uchiha finds chills his blood. While he knew and understood that the villagers hated his friend at one time, Sasuke was unprepared for the amount of abuse the villagers, shinobi and civilian alike, had inflicted on Naruto. Now, while Sasuke was planning on going to Naruto with his findings when he and the others heard the damage done to their leader a new plan was formed, that was the plan he was ready to enact until Tsunade talked him down. I want to show Sasuke in a different light, just as he was in "A Lifetime Of Chances", "Team Tensai" and other AU and time travel fics that featured a Sasuke that had changed for the better. Now while all those versions were good I wanted to make my version of Sasuke better. We already know that thanks to Sakura he received the mental help he needed, with Naruto he found the answers as to why Itachi did what he had done and no longer seeks to kill his brother out of revenge but after he see's his clan reborn and the sins of the older generations, especially his mother, purged he'll seek out his brother and give him a merciful death.**

 **As for the other clan heirs and their clans reaction to Sasuke's information. I feel that of all the shinobi clans in the village Shino's clan would be the one that would never mistreat Naruto in any way shape or form since they know the sting of hatred born of ignorance. The Aburame would be possibly Naruto's hidden benefactors that would try to lessen the crowds stalking the boy when he was younger but doing it from the shadows to avoid repercussions from Danzo, the elders and council. The Nara would just stay out of the whole mess since it would be troublesome, however the females would get protective of Naruto and Sakura should they seek sanctuary in their lands.**

 **The rest of the clans and their heirs would be willing to put members that did their Hokage and his wife wrong to the knife. If nothing else it would be to show that they are willing to right the wrongs their clansmen, therefore their clan, done to Naruto. This is why when Sasuke was having his argument with Kakashi the other clan heirs announced that they would take Sakura and her children into their protection should Naruto die. That Tsume ordered the death of her two clansmen for their attacks on Naruto should come to no surprise. Tsume and her children were taught from a young age that the health of the pack comes first and anything that threatens the pack is to be swiftly and fatally dealt with, hence the deaths of two overage genin.**

 **Now, concerning the Kinzoku clan. I'm still waiting for someone to tell me and the rest of the class who the sisters actually are. I've given lots of clues over the past few chapters and anyone that has been paying attention to the J-Pop or heavy metal scene should know. If not you should be ashamed since even my 10 year old granddaughter knows who I'm writing about. And yes, she and her older brother can read my stories since she's smarter and more mature than she looks.**

 **Back to the story and the executions, that there would be council members that hid their criminal activity from detection should not be a surprise considering that they are all living in a ninja village. Even a civilian would have learned a thing or two from their day to day dealings with shinobi. I wanted Sasuke to have a good reason to take control of DRACO and conduct the raids. These were all he was going to get so he was going to make the most of it. I know that there wasn't much action with the raids and the forest of death but I figured that Ino and perhaps Hinata get a chance to do their things. Writing Ino's destruction of the council members minds was another sudden inspiration since one of my favorite Stanley Kubrick movies had just aired on one of the cable stations. I could imagine Ino drifting in a persons mind and systematically begin removing that persons memories and personality, all the things that make them them. Except in this reality none of them would be singing "Daisy" before their mind is completely gone.**

 **The jonin was intended to be a throwaway but as I wrote him I wanted him to be an honorable shinobi in all ways but his treatment of Naruto. Not because he's ignorant of how the seal works, but he finds out that if the host dies the Kyuubi dies. He's doing this as a misguided form of revenge and when he finds out that had he succeeded he would have doomed his village and the people he's sworn to protect. I added Anko's one sided relationship with the man to make him a little more human. Same as when he has his last few words with Sasuke as he explains his actions. He knew what he was doing was wrong but the grief he felt at losing his partner and children was too much. Had Naruto known what the man had gone through I doubt that he would have given his sanction for Sasuke's operation, I think that he would have actually called the man in for a meeting and forgiven him as Naruto would be the one that understood the pain of loss.**

 **As I write these notes I want to thank all that have favored, followed or commented on this story. Tip of the spear has just over 200 follows, just under 200 favorites, 89 comments, still waiting for that one person to call me a loser virgin, and to my surprise included in five C2s. Thank you all so much for supporting my little story. I tell you this because I sent a pm to another writer offering to share ideas for our stories. Now, I love this persons story and the story it was based on and I noticed some of the things he wrote tended to follow the lines of thought I have with Spear. Unfortunately I received a pm back telling me that everything I put in my story is wrong and more or less hated it, even the one thing he liked was still severely criticized for how I reasoned the character's actions. Out of respect I'll not say who it is or the story they wrote, but, it actually hurt me that someone would read a few chapters and then pick apart everything that was written and find nothing that they liked. It's not as if I'm using these plot points or ideas first, I've made it clear from the beginning that this story has been inspired by other stories too numerous to list, so I have to ask what the big deal is?**

 **The big deal is that even as an AU there are still people that only see CANON and only canon and therefore make your changes there. While the person that I exchanged pm's with is writing his version of Naruto, he seems to me unwilling to accept a version that is not canon and only follows it as a basic framework. That's why you good folks that read and enjoy my story are so important to me. Not because you comment but because you can believe that a SEAL trained, dimension and world hopping Naruto and Sakura can exist. If you've noticed, neither Uzumaki is god like or over powered, in fact Naruto and Sakura tend to mix their training from both worlds with them leaning towards their Navy training more than their shinobi side. I think that that will never actually change, even though they will learn more and more of the shinobi ways, that first form of fighting, the one they used for so long will always be their go to, they just can't help it.**

 **Now, I have ideas for the upcoming chapters that are connected to their past lives on Earth and Fox clan members that were left behind as their supply connection, remember, Kurama and his Kits are addicted to coffee and god help you if Sakura runs out of French Vanilla coffee creamer. Now, should Naruto have built in Wave say some of the water craft he used on his SEAL missions? Something like some of the boats that are used to deliver and support a Team from the water and have Sailors from Wave's rebounding merchant fleet crew them? Should that happen I may wait until Naruto gets involved with the princess from Snow to get them built so he can use their engine technology. Don't worry, I'm not going to drag the elemental nations into the 20th century anymore than they already are.**

 **So, that's my rant, I'm out until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

As the morning sun began to shine on a very important patient in Konoha's main hospital cerulean blue eyes met eyes of emerald green. Green eyes, the eyes of his wife lover and best friend, Sakura Uzumaki. Sakura's eyes had always been very expressive and Naruto had spent a lifetime and a half learning that language, as far as he was concerned knowing what her eyes were saying had saved his skin and her knuckles many times over. Right now they were in what he jokingly called 'make me yours' mode mode, their almond shape even more pronounced and smokey. All her love was in those eyes and she was pouring it out and into his, at times like this no words needed to be spoken.

Naruto just stared into Sakura's emerald green sloe eyes and could feel the love she had for him, mate mark or not, for them it had always been this way. Finally fully awake he raised his head up and kissed her on the nose and greeted her with a smile, "Hey you, I'm sorry for giving you such a fright."

"Baka," came her reply as she lightly tapped his arm at the shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, it was who ever tampered with Haku-chan's senbon. It worked out in the end, hey, you even got to meet your father."

Naruto's smile got bigger at Sakura's words, "I did, didn't I? From what he said I should meet my mother sometime in the future too."

"Really? When?"

"Dad didn't say, all he gave me was that mom would show up when I began trying to merge mine and Kurama's chakra."

"Hmmmm," Sakura uttered in thought, "Well no use in trying to figure out what he means, maybe Ero-jijii might know. It seems that he's quite the expert on tailed beasts and their hosts."

"Oh, I am!" announced a new voice into the room, "So what would you want to know about regarding your guest?"

Naruto looked at his Jiraiya, while he teased the man for his hobby/second job, he looked up to and loved the elder Namikaze. It didn't take much for that to happen, no matter what the young blonde had said at their first meeting, Jiraiya was family and if Naruto learned anything from living his first life it was this, family was everything. Giving the man a sad look Naruto motioned to the bedside chair, "Grandfather, you need to sit down for this so please."

Seeing the serious look on his grandson's face Jiraiya sat down, "So gaki, what's with the long face and before you start I have wonderful news, my newest book, 'Icha Icha and the Ninja Prince was listed as a best sell at number one across the continent."

Naruto's eye twitched a little bit as he saw the grin on Sakura's face, "So, you managed to get a book out our love life after all huh?" seeing his grandfather's smile and his vigorous head nodding Naruto didn't have the heart to be mad. It was one of Sakura's dreams after all and who was he to deny any of her dreams?

"Grandfather, you as well as anyone knows that my dad sealed Kurama into me right?" seeing Jiraiya nod his head again Naruto continued, "Well, I met him yesterday, I met him as I was adjusting the seal to let Kurama try to clear out my chakra system," Naruto added as he let that bit of information sink in.

After a minute of silence Jiraiya spoke up, "Kid, as much as I love your pranks you of all people know that my son is off limits for pranking purposes. Now, I'll ignore what you just said since yesterday's events took a lot out of you but, if you ever pull this shit again Hokage or not, you're still my grandson and I'll beat you within an inch of your life. Minato's death hurt me and Tsunade more than we let on so, please no sick jokes right now."

Naruto leveled a steady blue eyed gaze at his grandfather and replied, "I'm not joking grandfather, so let me finish please. I swear this is no..."

Kurama's voice cut into Naruto's thoughts at that very moment, **"Make two clones and have the perv put up privacy seals, it'll be easier to show him, and you."**

" _But dad said that he couldn't inhabit a shadow clone, that it was impossible,"_ Naruto argued beck to his long time mentor and guest.

" **Bah, he lied. And before you say anything that's what true shinobi do, they lie, cheat and steal. Anything to win or avoid getting hurt is acceptable to them, you and the little vixen were raised in a society that values honor and honesty above all else. Naruto, I know what he said but he had his reasons but trust me, your father felt it was for the best."**

" _Okay, if you say so,"_ Naruto reluctantly agreed as he formed the hand sign of his soon to be signature move, "Jutsu, Kakge bunshin."

As soon as the words were uttered two clones appeared that at first looked like their creator before morphing into the familiar features of Kurama as well as a far more older version of Naruto, a Naruto that appeared to be in his late twenties.

Before Jiraiya could activate the seals Sakura hopped off of her husband and ran through the activation signs before flipping through some more that not only locked the doors and windows but opaqued the transparent surfaces as well. Glaring at her grandfather in law as well as father in law she henged her appearance into wearing some clothes instead of her normal nightwear (cough, none, cough cough). Resettling onto Naruto's lap she looked at the clone that had Minato's looks.

"I thought you told your son that you couldn't inhabit a shadow clone _poppa-san_. What happened?"

Minato-clone looked down and mumbled something under his breath, "Kurama, happened. He and I had a difference of opinions last night after you two left. He won."

"I see," Sakura remarked with a smile in her eyes that shouted 'I win! CHAA!'

Turning away from the girl before he was dispelled by a fatal nose bleed Minato-clone looked at Jiraiya and bowed, "Father, long time no see, you're looking well."

Jiraiya's face turned from red anger to purple fury at that moment, "You little brat! I told you not to use my son in one of your sick pranks! Get over here so I can kill you so Tsunade can heal you so I can kill you again!"

At that point Kurama stepped in, **"Jiraiya! Cool it! This isn't a prank, this is really your son in one of the kit's clones. This really is Minato, your son Jiraiya, it's really Minato's soul fragment and chakra."**

Stopping in mid-stride Jiraiya looked at the clone a little closer, "Minato? How? We were told you'd died, they told us we had lost you, Kushina and Naruto," the man sobbed, "That bastard Danzo told us all that you were dead, how? How are you here?"

Closing the gap Minato-clone grabbed his father, "I know this is hard to deal with and understand but Kushina and I had made a seal as a fail safe that would contain a soul fragment and chakra of hers. When I lost her I modified the seal and inserted my own soul fragment and chakra into it so I could help my son when the time came."

"And that time? It has passed?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, as soon as he began to make changes to the seal. There are other seals integrated into the containment seal that will bring forth scrolls for jutsus when they are signaled that his body is ready to learn them," the clone explained, "Kushina as you know is sealed as well, she'll be released once Naruto is old enough and strong enough to begin to merge with Kurama's own chakra."

"But...but how are you still here? A chakra construct like you is only able to exist for no more than a few hours to a day at the most. Only a seal master... Kushina, Kushina had something to do with this didn't she?"

"Yes father, Kushina was able to incorporate a very ancient seal, one that's so old that it's existence has nearly died out. It has two parts, the seal that contains the chakra and soul fragment and a power source. Until it's needed the source is inert and undetectable, even activated you would need to know what you're looking for to find it," the clone said as he continued to explain it's existence,

"Now, the beauty in how this all works is this, Kurama's chakra powers the battery. The battery pulls his chakra into itself and converts it to a safe source before mixing it with mine, the ratio is 99.5% Kurama's chakra and .5% mine. As I told Sakura-chan and Naruto I'm still me and and I should be able to stay with Naruto for quite a while."

Jiraiya began to smile, his son and daughter in law had not only created a seal designed to contain a tailed beast but modified it as well to contain the essence of at least two persons. Never had he been prouder of his son and student than he was at this moment and had longed for a chance to have a talk with him again, "Minato, I can't believe that you and Kushina were able to create and change a seal of the magnitude. If hadn't seen it I swear it wasn't possible, I'm very very proud of you."

"Thank you father, that means a lot to me, I'm glad we have this second chance to be together," Minato answered with a deep bow.

"Bah, don't bow to me son, I'm just a broken down pervert, you however, you became Hokage and then passed it down to your son. Naruto's the one that's going to need your support and wisdom," Jiraiya responded to his son's words.

Just then the privacy seals flashed blue before deactivating. Before anyone could react the door opened up and Tsunade walked in followed by Kakashi. As soon as the door closed the seals flashed again and activated. Tsunade had reached the side of Naruto's bed only to stop and stare at the two visitors in the room, "Minato, my baby, Danzo told us that you and everyone in the family had died. How are you here?"

For his part Kakashi kept silent, he was reading to chakra on these newcomers and at the very foundation of them was Naruto's chakra. The red haired man he knew as Kurama in his human form but he felt his sensei's chakra in the other. That can't be was what his logical side was telling him while the creative side was yelling to let go and enjoy the ride.

As Kakashi stared the Minato lookalike had crossed the room to Tsunade and wrapped the older woman into a tight hug, "It's so good to see you again mom, it's so good."

With those words the dam broke and Tsunade began to weep tears of joy, sadness and regret. Joy because her son was somehow back, sadness because of all the time she had missed out with Minato and regret because she had never been able to see him one more time before he sealed the fox. All things being equal she was happier than she'd been in a very long time.

Pulling away from her son and wiping her face Tsunade looked at her only child, "So, I know you've already explained to Jiraiya and the others so give me the short version, how are you back?"

Smiling Minato nodded once before speaking, I modified Naruto's seal to hold a soul fragment and a portion of my chakra, Kushina did the same by the way, and once certain conditions happened the seal that basically contained me activated. Now, because the modified sections are powered by Kurama's chakra I can theoretically remain until Naruto passes away and his body releases what's left of Kurama's chakra."

Tsunade looked at her son for a moment before nodding, "That sounds like something you and Kushina would have done. And that's something that concerns me, you need to keep your external visits to a minimum, the villagers are still freaked out that Kurama is actually a nice guy..."

" **Hey! I heard that!"** Kurama yelled out in annoyance.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, keep you external visits confined to Naruto's house and only in front of family, _close family,_ Naruto, understand?"

"Yes baa-chan, I understand. Come over tomorrow night and you and dad can catch up okay?" Naruto asked.

"Sure brat, anyways, I come with good news, you are free to go home, just rest for a day or so and you'll be fine. The other thing I have for you is that Sasuke and his teams completed the mission last night,early this morning. I know it's something that you..."

"No, you're wrong, I understand why he acted as he did. Sasuke swore not only complete loyalty to me but pledged his clans fealty to Sakura and myself. He acted as a clan head whose patron had been threatened. I think that it's time to do away with the civilian side of the council grandmother. They've proved for the second time their willingness to commit treason in less than six years. Those that remain are to be taken to T&I and while there mind walked by a Yamanaka to see where their loyalties actually lay. If they're cleared then they can take a position on a liason council that has absolutely no power in the running of this village."

Tsunade looked at her grandson for a moment before speaking again, "Are you sure that's wise? There's already complaints about the Senju, Namikaze and Uzumaki clans trying to build a dynasty who's only goal is to rule the village. How do I, we, explain it to the Fire Lord? Or the villagers for that matter?"

"Simple, present them with the charges against the council and all their shady dealings before the old one was disbanded. Then let Sasuke inform them as to what he found out about their cherished council. The Fire Lord is only interested in whether we pay our taxes and tithes on time, unless he thinks that Konoha is plotting against him he's not interested in the village. His indifference to my, our, plight," he said grasping Sakura's hand for emphasis, "is proof that we are expected to occupy our time with our own devices."

Turning to the Minato clone Naruto looked eyes with his father, "What do you think father? Let the council continue doing business as if nothing happened or permanently disband it because they didn't learn their lesson the first time?"

"Disband it, it was first convened to aid Lord First in setting up the village and it's laws and policies. It was never meant to be a permanent fixture but after he fell in combat his brother left it in place because of the turmoil of the death of the first and the wars. By the time Hiruzen took the seat people like Danzo, and the _elders_ " as he said that word he looked like he'd swallowed vinegar, "had set them selves up their own little fiefdom. They were to ingrained in the daily operation of the village they were impossible to remove without a fight. If it was disbanded once without us falling we can do it again, just make sure the village knows the reasons for doing it were justified."

Naruto nodded to his father and then looked at his grandmother, "I believe you have your answer obaa-chan. Now dad, I hate to cut this short but I really hate hospitals and the longer you're out of the seal the riskier it becomes. I'll see you later but first you should at least meet your grandchildren seeing as they've been awake the whole time."

At that three mops of disheveled hair popped up, the girl had orange hair and rosy cheeks and a bright smile, "I'm Uzumaki Moegi, are you really my grandfather?"

Minato just smiled at her and nodded his head as the second child, a boy with classes and a stuffy nose looked at him, "Good morning grandfather, I'm Uzumaki Udon."

As he finished the last boy spoke up, "I'm Sarutobi-Uzumaki Konohamaru. I'm the grandson of two Hokages and the son of one more. When the boss retires then I'll be Hokage and I'm going to be greater than all of the others," he stated with an air of finality.

"I see, then I guess that along with advising your father I'm going to have to take you on as an apprentice?" Minato asked with a smile.

"Only if you want ojii-san, I don't want you to neglect the boss's training because of me, he might need it more because mom always calls him a ba..."

"Baby!, Naruto I mean, he's my big baby," Sakura interrupted as she shot a glare at Konohamaru.

Udon laughed at his adopted mothers act as Moegi was mumbling under her breath, "That's not what she was calling him the other night when he said something wrong," causing another outburst of laughter.

Minato wisely chose not to respond to either his daughter in law of new grandchildren. He did however walk toward his former student and warmly embrace Kakashi, "I understand that you kept your promise regarding Naruto, thank you Kakashi."

"Sensei, I wasn't able to keep it until recently. The council and elders did all they could to keep me from raising him. Had I been able to none of this would have happened. If you want to thank someone thank Naruto, he's the one that rammed the last application past the council."

"The council, I see. Mother, if there's a reason to be found to do away with that body of fools and toady's then that as good a reason as any. Kakashi, it doesn't matter if it was the day after Naruto lost his mother and I or if it's just the past week. You still lived up to your promise and I'm proud of you. Now, Naruto, is he still late for everything like he was when I was his boss?" Minato asked with a smile.

"No dad, well, he was until I set him straight on a few matters," Naruto replied.

"Oh? And just what did you threaten him with?" the former fourth Hokage asked.

"Nothing, I just, well I talked and he listened. It was a very private conversation but it helped Pops to start living again," Naruto answered in a serious tone, "Now, I think we all need to get our things and go home, what do you kids say?"

With the three monsters, err, children, Sakura and Naruto presentable Kurama dispelled the clone he was using as Minato gave a last round of hugs and kisses to his family before he to retreated into the seal. After that the Uzumaki family left the hospital before word got out and he was besieged by well- wishers and headed out to Ichiraku's for breakfast.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The weekend had passed very quickly as Naruto created a clone for his father to use so he could prank Zabuza and Haku. Minato then spent the rest of the weekend catching up with his parents who finally told him the whole truth concerning his conception and the guilt Tsunade had about thinking she had lost him as well as keeping his existence from Jiraiya. That was water under the bridge as far as their son was concerned, what brought him great happiness was hearing that they had after so many years and missed opportunities decided to get married.

The catching up went into the night and eventually had to end. Monday saw a very bright-eyed Naruto walking into his office followed by a grumpy Sakura. Umeko was on her feet at once and quickly poured Sakura a cup of coffee with three shots of vanilla and five of hazelnut creamers in it as well as five sugars. While in the Navy Sakura had developed an addiction to very sweet and very high caffeine content coffee. Most days she didn't need it but days like this Umeko was always prepared for and Naruto viewed it as her saving his life.

In fact Umeko had, by now, been hired as their secretary/clerk permanently. The mission for academy students was still there, in fact it made things more difficult for them to operate but as in real life things are never easy. That aside, Umeko filled a role that couldn't be filled by a student as keeping the Uzumaki couple up to date with appointments along with incoming and outgoing mail and documents was always going to be a full time job. Umeko was destined to be the personal secretary of either Naruto or Sakura, who got custody of her when the time came was left for her to decide.

Taking the offered cup Sakura sighed in relief and satisfaction, "Oh thank you so much Umeko-san, you have no idea how much I needed this."

"It's not a problem my lady, I heard what had happened last Friday. I'm glad everything worked out in the end," Umeko replied before looking at her other boss with concern, "Naruto-san, are you sure that you're okay to be here?"

"I'm fine Umeko-chan and if Sakura-chan says I can go back to work then I can go back to work," came Naruto's reply that was then followed by a smile.

"If you say so. Well then, this morning you have a meeting with a delegation from Suna regarding the treaty negotiations followed by a full debrief of the latest operation DRACO carried out," the girl informed her bosses, "That's funny, I don't recall seeing any authorizations for an op by that group though."

"It was a last minute operation that was authorized by Sakura and given to Genin Uchiha to oversee. The initial reports said it was very successful and we gained valuable information," came Naruto's terse reply while looking at his wife.

"I see, well after lunch you'll have the afternoon free if you want to catch up on things before you depart with the last group going to Wave in the morning."

"Last group?" Naruto asked, "The first group wasn't to leave until they were cleared by me, who authorized them to begin moving out?"

"That would be Senior Genin Hyuuga, he and his team split the class up into formations and assigned one Veteran from the last operation in Wave to guide the groups there. I asked Lady Tsunade about it and she signed off on the orders. Do you want me to call them back?"

"No," Naruto answered, "Don't bother to call them back it would waste time and resources. Besides, this is what Sakura and I've been waiting for, the genin, especially Maito Gai's team, to start taking charge of operations when I or Sakura aren't available. Oh, by the way Umeko, pack for at least a month out of town, we're going to need your skills while the water training is going on," Naruto finished with a grin.

Just as the girl began to argue Sakura just took her by the hand and told her that she'd help the poor girl pack all that she would need. Sighing in defeat Umeko sat at her desk and glared at the student assigned to assist her for the month, "What are you looking at? Take these and file them...AND GET ME SOME TEA!" she shouted at the vanishing back of her assistant as he walked down the hallway to file away the folders he was given.

/

Ten minutes later Naruto, along with Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Jiraiya and Hiruzen sat at a table in one of the conference rooms in the tower. Sitting opposite them was the Suna delegation, Lady Chiyo, her brother Ebizo and the Kazekage's eldest child and only daughter Temari. As the group sat in silence it was obvious that there were still feelings between at least two members of the group.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had not taken his eyes off of Chiyo from the moment she walked into the room. It was the same with her, all she could see was the face of the man she'd never fallen out of love with. The others in the room watched with mild interest, Jiraiya scribbling into his notepad, the one he used for 'research', Ebizo with hope that the villages could finally come together, hopefully his sister and the retired Third Hokage could work something out and Temari just looked on with a combination of boredom and disgust.

Bored because she felt this was a waste of time and she had been informed that should it arise, she would be the sacrifice the village and her family would make for a political marriage. Her disgust stemmed from the fact that two old people, old enough to be her grandparents, were sitting in front of her and flirting like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura and Naruto on the other hand watched the two elders carry on with hope that they would still be that in love when they reached that age. Shikamaru was trying to stay awake and it was beginning to become troublesome to stay in this room while Hinata just blushed and tried not to stare. After a few more minutes of elder watching Naruto leaned over and whispered into Sakura's ear earning a blow to the head,

"No Naruto, I don't think grandfather Hiruzen needs me to prescribe some of those 'little blue pills'," she huffed, "Keep it up and I'll make sure you won't be able _'to keep it up'_ , know what I mean?"

"Yes my love," he replied as he rubbed his head.

Seeing and hearing the Uzumaki's exchange Temari looked at Sakura, "Excuse me, but did you just hit and then threaten the Hokage? I mean, yeah he's still a kid but he let's you get away with that kind of thing?"

"Troublesome, Naruto, you better do it because your relationship with her is just too much trouble to explain" Shikamaru deadpanned.

Shooting the lazy Nara a dirty look Naruto then flashed his brightest smile at Temari, "Temari-chan was it?" seeing a slight but annoyed nod, he continued, "Well, it's like this, Sakura-chan is allowed to do whatever she wants to with me as she's not only the love of my life and owner of my heart but she's my wife and mate for life."

At that moment all eyes were on Sakura and because of Naruto's words had her blushing from head to toe. While it didn't excuse her idiot of a husband any of his antics in such an important meeting it did make her regret hitting him for the blue pill remark. Glancing up she saw Temari's eyes wide open in disbelief, the wife of young Hokage was not only allowed to punish him for making smart comments but has such loving praise heaped upon her. Not only that, Temari could see in Naruto's eyes that he meant every word he said.

'Wow, if I'm to be married out to a Leaf ninja then maybe the wife of the young Hokage wouldn't be so bad,' thought the young Sand genin. Looking up she asked Naruto what he meant by Sakura being 'his mate for life'?

"Just as I said, she and I are together for our entire lives," he said, "Look, let me explain it another way alright?" seeing her nod he continued, "It's no secret that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed into me by my father before he died, right?"

"Well, for some reason I tend to have fox like characteristics and mannerisms, I'm told my grin reminds people of a fox. Anyway, part of our marriage ceremony involves the placing of a seal upon myself and Sakura. It's called a mate mark and it's a reward from the Nine Tails, mostly to Sakura, for our faithfulness to each other during our most trying times."

"Simply put we both have a seal that marks us as a couple for life, just as foxes do in the wild, we're mates until our deaths," Sakura said before adding, "Our parents agreed to a marriage contract before we were born but my parents tried to renege on it because of what was sealed into Naruto."

"So, you two have been married since you were kids?" Temari asked.

"Wellllll," Naruto started, "Kid is a little strong, let's just say that officially we were married when Sakura turned thirteen and leave it at that okay? The whole story is more...complicated. Now, that we're all acquainted or reacquainted was should start, besides Sakura and I will be leaving on a mission in a couple of days and I still need to receive a report from my number three man."

Ebizo nodded in agreement, "Yes, let's begin. Suna as you know is in a financial mess because of our Wind Lord sending the bulk of missions to your village instead of to Suna. He claims that the treaty is to blame but refuses to hear any advice concerning the reopening of talks."

"Yes, this is why I and Rasa-san's predecessor tried to re-open talks after the third war, to make an attempt to put in place things that I and Chiyo-san had worked on after the end of the second," Hiruzen remarked, "It was met with hostility by Konoha's council any time the subject was broached. The most vocal opponent and the one that had numbers on his side is the traitor Danzo."

"It was a shame too, all that work and late night conferences gone to waste as well," Chiyo said as she closed her eyes and smiled, "It was a very bold idea for two young jonins, trying to convince two distrustful allies to trust.

"And this is why we're here," joined Naruto, "To correct the wrongs of the past, including your Desert Lord. It's my understanding the the previous one was found dead under suspicious circumstances. It's our belief that Danzo went behind the Hokage's back and, contrary to our laws, removed your Lord and replaced him with one that was...more compliant to his wishes, not Konohagakure's. We believe that the purpose of this interference was to weaken Suna to the point that you would have no choice to go to war with us. Danzo wanted the Hokage's seat and to see Konohagakure as the ruler of the Elemental Nations."

"That's something that we, my grandson, wife, and sensei do not want," Jiraiya interjected as he studied the faces of Ebizo and Chiyo, "It's much more beneficial to us that we have strong ties to our allies that are forged in trust and friendship. As such we have invited your village to put on the table things that you wish to see changed."

"As you wish," Ebizo replied, "Of course the first thing would be to address the mission imbalance and in light of what you've told me, the removal of the Lord of our nation. If what you've said is true and I've no doubt it is, then he is a danger to both of our countries."

At this Temari stood up yelling, "WHAT?! Grandfather Ebizo, this is treason you're proposing. While my family has no love for the daimeyo he's still the leader of our country."

"Temari-chan," Ebizo replied with a gentle voice, "As the head of the Suna council and the senior elder of the village I'm permitted to act unilaterally in situations as this. If it's true that the daimeyo is in the pocket of a traitor to our ally then he must be removed. As such as one of the items for rectification I request that Konohagakure correct the wrong done by such traitor."

At this point Shikamaru finally sat up and became more animated, "As troublesome as it is I for one find merit in this request. As my friend Shino would say, why? Because it was through our lack of vigilance and understanding of what Danzo was capable of doing. Remember, he did have that private ANBU at his disposal and it's safe to assume he still has control of it's remnants."

"I agree," Naruto joined, "this is our villages fault and our traitor, therefore we need to be the ones to clean up the mess. We will need all the intelligence you can pass to us on the target, is that possible?"

"Yes young Hokage," Chiyo replied, "It'll take time but it's not only possible but necessary for the safety of both our nations."

"Good, the other thing I ask for is time, it may take as much as a year before all the pieces come together, is this acceptable?"

"It is," Ebizo nodded, "One does not rush an under taking such as this."

Hiruzen nodded, "Good, good, anything else?"

"Intermarriage between the two villages, do you still have the notes on what we discussed Hiruzen?" Chiyo asked with a hint of sadness. The subject of intermarriage was one they had once held a stake in but both were forced to marry someone of their clan's choice.

"I do, and I'm sure it's more acceptable now than it was in the past. If it is then you will be one of the first wives under the new treaty," the old man said softly as he looked into Chiyo's eyes.

At that Temari huffed, she didn't like the fact that one of the most revered elders of her village was blushing like a teen on her wedding night and for who? The former leader of a village that was taking their missions from her people and pushing them towards a war they didn't want.

Before she could voice her opinion Ebizo spoke up,

"I think that's a wonderful idea you two, I've always liked you Hiruzen, you have a way of making my sister happy. As to the whole subject, it will bring our villages and nations closer together and over the years reduce the chances of war between us. After all, it's that much harder to attack a village when your in laws, cousins, nephews and nieces lived there."

Hearing that Temari realized something, not only would intermarriage strengthen ties but...in a darker fashion the villages held one an other hostage. The only flaw was that at some point in the future immigration would balance out then stop. At that point the villages would begin to develop their own singular identity. When that happened the whole cycle of conflict would start over, but for a few hundred years there would be peace and growth.

Taking a calming breath she spoke up, "I also think it's a good idea, once the villages have multiple family ties we could see a long period of peace, at least between our villages."

Seeing the approving looks she continued, looking at Naruto she spoke again, "You said that you're one with the beast sealed inside of you. Is there a way to help my little brother attain this relationship with his?"

"First off the biju don't like being referred to as beasts, they actually have names and are rulers of their own summoning realms. As you know, I hold the Nine Tailed Fox so who does your brother hold?"

"The One Tailed Raccoon," Ebizo replied, "It was placed on the boy while his mother still carried him. The result was the death of his mother and an unstable seal. Gaara has been unstable ever since."

"YOU SEALED A BIJUU INTO AN UNBORN CHILD CAUSING HIM TO LOSE HIS MOTHER? WHAT KIND OF FOOL ADVISED THE KAZEKAGE THAT THIS WAS A WISE CHOICE?" Jiraiya thundered, "There is no way you can be sure of the seal if it's done that way. You say he's unstable, how so?"

"He can't really sleep or the beast will take over," Temari answered before continuing, "His blood lust grows daily and he's so cold and trusts no one. Our uncle tried to kill him on our father's orders once my brother started to defend himself from the villagers."

"Defend?" Sakura asked as she looked at her husband who had grown quiet since Jiraiya's outburst.

"The villagers would call him a monster and try to hurt or kill him when ever he left our home. When my brother was little he was so innocent and trusting and those fools took advantage of that. One day they nearly killed him when a burst of sand appeared and began to manifest arms. The villagers hurting him were all killed, the council demanded that our father "correct his mistake". Shortly thereafter our uncle tried and failed to get through his sand defenses," Temari explained.

"Then that's another thing on the table and one we will see through," Naruto said softly, "Temari, I as the Godaime Hokage, promise you that we will fix your little brother's seal."

Temari blinked at his words, the loud blond runt had just made a promise that she had no doubt he would keep. She smiled at the teen and was really thinking of how she wouldn't mind being a second wife to this young man.

Sakura picked up the looks Temari was giving her husband and sighed. The idiot had done it again, impressed a girl to the point that she saw a ring on her finger. But Temari was different, she was from another village and had been dismissive of Naruto when she entered the room. Taking a chance Sakura looked at the girl and spoke,

"Temari, I hope you won't think I'm rude but you're not just here for the talks are you?"

Shaking her head with a sad smile her reply was very soft, "No, like my brother Gaara I'm a sacrifice for the good of the village. Should a political marriage be asked for I'm the one to enter into it."

"I see," Sakura said in a solemn tone before smiling, "Looks like you lucked out since Hiruzen-jijii and Lady Chiyo have more or less decided to tie the knot. However if you'd like, you're more than welcome to stay for a longer visit, think of it as a vacation."

"I'd like to Sakura-san, but, since I'm no longer a sacrifice I need to get home to my brothers, I'm...I'm the closest thing to a mother they have."

"Then send for them, you can stay with us and our family," Naruto said, "We can also look at your brother's seal as well. I and my class have a two month training period but I'll send for you all once we're back. I'm sure that Shikamaru here and his team would be happy to deliver the message and escort you all back here."

Looking at her elders she saw them smiling at the proposal, "I suppose we could do that since there are other things that need to be discussed, like wedding plans," she replied as she smirked at the older couple in love.

"Very good, if that's all Sakura-chan and I will take our leave. Shikamaru, Hinata, I believe you're to accompany us to on this event? Good, we'll meet at the gates in two hours," Naruto instructed as he stood to leave.

Pausing to give Temari a friendly hug he didn't notice her furious blush spreading across her face. As he passed his two grandfathers he said a few words and patted Hiruzen on the back, "You know Jijii, you and Ero-jijii belong to an exclusive club, you both have a second chance with the women you love. I'd make the most of it and no matter where you two decide to settle I'll sign off on it."

With that the party of genin left the room, "He's more mature than I thought he'd be," Ebizo said as the door closed.

"He's had to grow up more than he should," Hiruzen stated sadly, "Naruto never had a chance to be a child while in the village and because of his treatment I had no choice but to send him and Sakura-chan into exile while I and a few trusted shinobi cleaned house."

"So, he's like Gaara in so many ways but one," Chiyo observed, "He never let his dark side consume him."

"He's come close but Sakura-chan has always been and continues to be his light," Jiraiya remarked, "That girl has the patience of a saint and the strength of a Sage. She has to though, not only does she have Naruto to keep in line but their children as well."

At this Temari paled, "Sakura-san...Naruto-san...they have children?" she squeaked, "How? I mean I know how but she's...she's so tiny!"

At that the remaining Konoha representatives began to laugh, "Oh no, that's not how they have kids, Sakura is still not ready physically, but they did adopt three orphans that just started the academy. She's mother hen to them and her husband as well as his cousin and his apprentice," Jiraiya informed the girl.

"Not only that, she has had to learn how to deal with the Uzumaki clansmen that have begun to return to Konohagakure and Wave," Hiruzen added, "They're a very enthusiastic bunch where family is concerned."

At that Chiyo and her brother felt a chill go down their backs, the Uzumaki clan has started to reform. With their seals, jutsus and combat techniques Konoha's forces will only get stronger. They must cement an alliance between the two villages before the Otokage comes calling on their village again. There was something that rubbed the two elders the wrong way, even Rasa was not comfortable around the man. As they were deep in there thoughts Jiraiya broke them out of them with an invitation to dinner at Knonha's newest restaurant, Lee Ho Fook's.

Two hours later Naruto and Sakura met their genin escorts along with the jonin assigned to them. Hinata was glaring as hard as she could at the orange book in Kakashi's hands as Shikamaru and another boy talked quietly in the shade. Kakashi nodded as Naruto's party arrived, not only was Naruto and Sakura there but the three children, Zabuza and Haku as well. At the moment Naruto was arguing with his cousin.

"I'm telling you I don't need you to escort me no matter what my mother ordered," the blond yelled.

"Tough brat, it's me and Haku or one of the other Uzumaki shinobi but you will have a clan escort," Zabuza replied with a smile hidden behind his mask.

"What about Kakashi?"

"What about him?"

"Well he's my father and..."

"Sorry kiddo but your cousin is right on this," Kakashi said as he butted in, "The leader of the Uzumaki clan is to be escorted by at least one clan bodyguard at all times when he's outside of the protection of the village. Since I'm not a blood relative or born into the clan that leaves me out."

"So, even though I'm the head of the clan I have no say because of mom's orders to you?"

At this Zabuza just smirked, "Yep, sounds about right, well no time like the present. Look at it this way brat, without the old geezer it'll take us a few hours to reach Wave."

Naruto just hung his head and looked at Sakura, "It's times like this that I wish we could've brought a Hotel with us."

"I know baka, but how do we explain it? My god, how would we hide it?"

"I don't know but I sure wish we did have air support. Fuck it, everyone ready? Moegi did you 'go' before you left home?"

"Yes, and I wish you'd be a little louder dad, I don't think the academy heard you," came the embarrassed cry from the sole daughter of the future Hokage.

As Sakura chuckled Naruto gave a last exasperated sigh, "Fine, let's get this circus on the road then."

Four hours later the party stopped at the foot of a great arching expanse of concrete, "The 'Great Naruto Bridge'? Really? I thought they were going to name it the 'Great Liberation Bridge," Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They wouldn't listen and insisted on that name," a voice called out as the figure of an older male came into view. Walking next to him was a boy about Konohamaru's age.

"Tazuna, Inari," Naruto said as his face split into a huge grin, "How's everything? How's Tsunami-chan?"

"Fine, brat, everything and everyone is doing just fine," Tazuna replied before bowing to Sakura, "Lady Sakura, you're still as pretty as ever, and who are the kids? They're younger than you two, you're not thinking of running them through this training too are you?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "Thank you Tazuna-san. These are our children, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. The adoption was finalized a couple of weeks after the liberation. Kids, this is Tazuna the bridge builder and now administrator of Wave and that's his grandson Inari."

The three children each sketched bows to Inari and Tazuna before Konohamaru looked over to the new boy, "You're the kid the boss, I mean dad always talks about, what makes you so special?"

"I don't know," replied Inari, "I mean we didn't have the best start but Naruto-nii gave me and my mother hope. He's also a good listener, when I was scared he just sat and let me talk about what I was afraid of. Why did you start to call him boss anyway?"

"Well, he started out teaching me a special jutsu," as he said that he saw Sakura give him _the look_ as she had never approved of her husband's first jutsu. Naruto had always claimed it was an 'anti-pervert' measure, Sakura was convinced that it was his way of sneaking into the girl's locker room and showers when the were attending high school. Deciding to take a safe track the young Sarutobi now Uzumaki continued,

"He also took me and the others in when no one else would, none of us had parents, they all died serving the village, so dad knew what it was like for up and he and mom adopted us."

"So, you're all kind of like me, I lost my dad when he tried to save the village," at that he looked at the ground, "I...I didn't know my father, he ran out on us before I was born."

Inari was surprised when he felt three hands descend onto his shoulder, looking up he heard Moegi speaking to him, "Father had a rough life before his exile as I'm sure you know. He must have seen something in you that reminded him of his early life. Since he's taken you on as a little brother that means you're part of the family now, okay uncle?"

Hearing that Inari's face split into a smile, "Yeah, I guess so. So, I guess you're studying to be ninjas like nii-chan?"

"Of course," Konohamaru said with his own smile, "We're all going to be on the same team when we become genin. Are you going to some kind of school as well?"

"Yeah, the maritime academy just started classes and I'm learning to be an officer in the Uzushiro fleet. Naruto-nii captured three ships from Kiri and they belong to Whirlpool and Konoha. It's the...what did the head master call them? Oh yeah, they're the backbone of our Navy. One day I'm going to command one of them," Inari said with the same conviction Naruto used to use when he'd proclaim himself as the next Hokage not knowing that he actually was.

Naruto just smiled at the four kids and turned to Tazuna, "So, things going better since the liberation then?"

"Oh yes, I can't thank you enough for having those medics come over here to take care of the people. They're doing a great job, in fact two of them have set up a schedule and make a circuit of the island visiting the outlaying villages and hamlets. Don't worry, only one goes out at a time and always with an armed escort," Tazuna informed his prince.

"I thought we took out all of Gato's men, why the armed guards?"

"Well, one or two managed to escape the search for them but surprisingly most of them actually turned themselves in. We held a trial of course and all but two were released, the others were executed in accordance with the law. The ones that were released were given a sentence of service to the crown, that's you by the way, and were placed on a work release," the old man explained,

"Their jobs are to not only hunt down their former comrades and try to convince them to return and pay their debt and escorting the medics. The town administration view them as valuable assets so their safety is paramount. I know what you're thinking but those men that we tried were in the worst possible way when we caught them. The Konohagakure medics treated them and in some cases saved their lives, the men that guard them all swore blood oaths to protect any medic that serves this land."

"Well, if you trust them okay, I trust your judgment, if not I wouldn't have put you in the position. Now, how goes the work on the compound?"

"The rubble of the bunk and cookhouses were cleared a couple of days after your teams left. We've built new structures in the clan's style and razed that whorehouse the midget lived in. We placed a memorial park there to honor Kaiza and the others that Gato killed. The village also built a large traditional house for you and your family."

"And the training area?"

"Classrooms are located in the maritime academy and there are several areas that fit your needs for beach landings. You know that Whirlpool's military had naval infantry before...before the fall," the old man softly said as if remembering better times.

"It did? I take it then that Akai and his men are the last of them?" Naruto asked seeing the man nod his head, "Would they be interested in teaching what they know to the younger generations? I don't wish to see anymore of our culture lost."

"It won't be, Akai and his men are teaching all they know to the academy students but I'm sure he can spare a couple of men to help out. I know that they can teach the history of it as well as the tactics we were trained in. I suppose you'll be needing to use some ships and boats to train on as well?"

"Yeah, we only have a month so we need to hit the ground running in the next few days. I figure two or three days of classroom work, history and tactics as well as knots and the rest on the water. I figure we start them on the fishing boats, send them out with a crew, learn a trade," at that Tazuna and the others laughed, "Once the week is out give them a day to rest and then work up to those ships we took from Kiri."

Tazuna nodded, "I was wondering about them. What happened when you got back to Konoha anyway?"

"Well, along with the letter we sent to the Mizukage letting him know that his forces and plans had been stopped we sent him the morgue scrolls containing his invasion force as well as the debriefing that genin team he sent after me gave after they defected to Konoha. As for them, Obaa-chan has them teaching all they know to the students in the academy."

"That's great and all but what did Kiri say or do?"

At that Naruto and Sakura both laughed as Naruto answered, "Well, in exchange for not declaring war he gave up his claim on the rest of our lands. Personally I think that the revolution he's facing is the reason he's had to pull his forces out but this is as good a reason to give for losing those islands as any. Whatever let's hims sleep at night. Now, let's move on to the compound, it's been a long day for us all," as he said that he reached down and stroked Moegi's hair.

Said girl looked up and smiled at her father as that gesture was always soothing to her when she was scared or nervous. Looking at her brothers she took their hands and as one they began to follow Naruto and Sakura to their home for the next month.

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, it took a while to get this out but like I've said, the further from canon this gets the harder it becomes to write. I hope that this is as good as the other chapters as I covered a lot of items. Yes, I did take the Minato inhabits a clone route but I needed to in order for the story to advance. So, I've closed out Naruto's near death experience, had Minato inhabit a clone to give closure to his parents and meet his grandchildren. We've also seen the opening of the treaty negotiations and the start of the next phase of training for the genin. As I said I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter as I did find some spots that I had to remove and do over, at least four times, before they worked. And to answer the question, yes, Hiruzen and Chiyo will get married in a later chapter. I plan on doing something special for Temari but that's later down the road.**

 **I've recently decided I can't stomach is the Boruto manga. I was able to flip through the first volume and I wasn't impressed. This is the manga that's fueling the rumors of Naruto's death in case you've not heard and to me it's a way to justify chapter 700. Personally I treat chapter 700 and the sequels to Naruto as a genjutsu cast along the lines of the one Naruto and Sakura went through as a means to torture the guy. I mean one of his biggest fears was not being a good father and look how he treats his family. He puts the village before them and as a result his son hates him for it. While I know that it will never happen I keep hoping for one last manga volume that give us our favorite pairings. Since that will never happen it's up to us to give Naruto and Sakura the life and family they deserve.**

 **So, that's it for my rants. Now a little note, in this chapter Naruto and Sakura discuss wanting a 'Hotel' and if they had it where would they hide it. Well, the Hotel they're discussing is actually the model of helicopter I was an AO on, the one that Sakura therefore crewed and the one that took Naruto into harm's way. The full designation is HH-60H, a Navalized Blackhawk that was designed from the wheels up as a dedicated rescue aircraft. Now, this is my way of asking if I should have Naruto try to get something like that into the Elemental Nations? I mean I do have plans to send a team to the ruins of Sora at some point to recover any and all they can from it's ruins. I also want to introduce something along the lines of the SWICC boats the SEALs use to get in and out of places that have water ways they can access. Maybe in the next chapter he can talk to the boat builders in Wave. If anyone thinks it's not a good idea please PM me and make a very clear and concise argument as to why. I'm not going to put M2s and Miniguns on them but I will have something like a minigun that fires crossbow bolts mounted as well as a cannonade or two that are obtained from the Land Of Iron or Spring. We're going to assume that Konoha aided Koyuki during Naruto's absence.**

 **Now, the next chapter will have the genin literally learning the ropes of Littoral Warfare and then it's back to Fire Country and the Namekazi clan for desert survival. At some point I will be sending Zabuza to Mist along with a few Leaf genin to aid the rebels. Remember that when Naruto and Sakura returned the intel given them pointed to a war in three to five years, they now have three years left so this is the time to get up to strength in terms of experience and forces and to cement strong alliances. They have Wave, a leftover from Whirlpool in their corner as well as Spring, with Suna willing to make a stronger bond. Should they get Kiri to side with them it would make the other villages think about taking sides with Danzo and Orochimaru.**


	20. Chapter 18

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 19

As Tazuna lead Naruto's family deeper into the town of Wave proper his grandson Inari was bonding with the three adopted children of Naruto and Sakura. Zabuza and Haku walked alongside Umeko and was pointing out some of the sights of the town. Haku was showing delighted surprise that the market place was crowded with shoppers and the stalls were over flowing with goods once more. Tazuna noticed and smiled,

"Ah yes, the market place. Once we got rid of that malignant dwarf and got the word out the blockade was over things started flowing in. It seems that our merchants that were forced to stay outside the country had stayed busy buying goods on speculation," he told the party, "It seems their suppliers had as much faith in them as they in their home."

"That's good then," Haku replied with a closed eye smile, "It was one of my biggest regrets that we had to work for a man like Gato after seeing what he'd done to this land. Tazuna-sama, we never apologized for the harm we did to this country."

Tazuna waved her off, "Forget it, the only thing you did for that rat was try to kill me, you two never harmed the townsfolk or the people living in the outlaying settlements so you're fine. Besides, the brat seems to be happy that you're around so it's all good."

"Thank you Tazuna-san, your words have eased my heart and I'm sure that Father feels the same as I do," Haku answered as she shot a menacing look towards Zabuza, her father figure.

Zabuza began to sweat under his adopted daughter's glare before he also turned to the old man, "What Haku- _chan_ said. For what's it worth, it was nothing personal, it was just business."

"Well. Like I told Haku, it's in the past," Tazuna said a he held Zabuza's gaze.

As they toured the marketplace the Uzumaki family, kids included, began the time honored tradition of haggling with the vendors. While Naruto and Sakura were old hands at this, stemming from living on the local economy of wherever they were deployed, the kids were still learning. The boys would get lucky from time to time as a vendor would have a moment of kindness and lower his prices just to make them seem like they won. Moegi was the most successful of the three, no one, not even her adopted father, could resist her Sad Kitty Eyes no jutsu. This was something that little girls were naturally adept at and was three to five times more poerful than the Puppy Eyes no jutsu. It was so powerful that it was deemed a forbidden jutsu by generations of Kage and in realier days war lords and clan heads.

Moegi was a natural adept and her version was devistating. Naruto joked that had they brought the little girl on their fiirst visit and were able to unleash her on Gato the loss of life would have been little to none as the shipping mogal would have given the child everything she asked for. As it was she had been sold everthing she'd seen at a loss to the vendors. Finally Sakura decided to let the market off the hook and called her daughter off but left the boys alone seeing how they were even agreeing to prices higher than they had started at. Eventually the family and their escorts, including their ANBU bodyguard of Baboon and Weasel, had grown tired of spending money.

Seeing that the shopping for the next few days were done Naruto smiled and turned to Tazuna, "Well, let's be on our way. Tazuna, I'd like for you, Tsunami and Inari to come over for dinner tomorrow. Before you say no hear me out, it's our way of paying you and your family back for the meals and such that you gave the teams that were here last. Besides, I think Inari and Tsunami would like the change of diet, since you still travel from time to time you have had a better chance at new foods, so, see you around eighteen hundred?"

Tazuna was taken aback, he and his family were being asked to dine with the Lord of these lands and the reason was to return the favor of feeding his teams from Konoha. To him it made sense and didn't at the same time. Naruto, he knew was the kind of person that would return kindness with kindness and it showed in his first trip to Wave when he and Sakura had told the genin teams that were staying with his family to share the venison they had packaged in scrolls. So, after serving the royal Uzumaki clan Tazuna understood that side of his new lord.

On the other hand, it was unheard of for the Whirlpool Lord to invite a common family to dine at his table. Before he could voice his concerns Inari took the decision away from him, "That sound great nee-chan, moms going to be very happy that you're back and having us over for dinner!" the boy that was a sort of brother to Naruto exclaimed.

Smiling Naruto turned to the older man, "Well, that's that then. Shall we head for our home for the month?"

That evening the Uzumaki compound was alive with the sounds and smells of a very lively party. It was a tradition, Naruto had told his guests, that he and Sakura had participated in more than a few times while in exile. At the start of a deployment a party would be held as a way to relax for the upcoming mission as well as getting to know the more important members of the communities that they would operating out of and protcting. This was done primarily because once the mission started there wouldn't be time to party let alone just go into town. Another party would be held at the end of the tour to relive the stress that everyone would have developed during their time on the mission as well as to thank the local community and forces for their hospitality. That party Sakura had asked Tsunami to plan out.

As Naruto sat down talking with Tazuna and Akai the rest of the baby genin (who secretly hate that name) milled around and caught up with each other since they had left in staggered groups. At the moment Shikamaru and Hinata were telling the other heirs about the first meeting with the Suna delegation. Kiba was slack jawed at the news of the rekindled romance between the former Third Hokage and Lady Chiyo of Suna,

"No way!" the dog boy yelled at that news, "I mean that's just...they're so old!"

"Yip yip rawlf!" was Akamaru's response to his master's out burst.

"What do you mean he's a real man?" Kiba asked, "No, I don't think that makes him a true alpha."

"Rorwlf ralf yip!"

"Tch, what ever. I still don't see it."

"Ummm, Kiba-kun, you should respect Akamaru's opinion," came Hinata's voice, "But what Shikamaru said is true, Lord Third and Lady Chiyo are planning to get married as soon as the details are worked out."

Kiba sighed in defeat, "Yeah, yeah, look, all I'm saying is that the man's old. I mean, can he even get it to stand up on it's own? If he can after from what Shikamaru said about that lady from Suna, if he can then I'll agree with Akamaru. But seriously, I don't think he can."

At that Hinata slapped a light juken strike on Kiba's arm, "Kiba! Don't talk about Lord Hiruzen like that, it's not proper."

Kiba didn't answer, he just rubbed his arm in an attempt to open the partially closed chakra point. After seeing Naruto literally die from having the points in his heart and lungs shut down Kiba was a little frightened of his girlfriend and her method of fighting. At the same time he adored her and silently gave thanks to Naruto and Sakura for helping Hinata gain confidence and inner strength. At one time the Hyuga elders had strongly disapproved of Hinata as clan head and pressured Hiashi to 'break' Hinata and concentrate all his attention on his youngest daughter, Hanabi, in order that she become clan head. As much as the man resisted his father and uncles it was only after the purge that Hiruzen enacted that any internal threats to Hinata were eliminated. It took a while for Hinata to overcome here shyness and increase her level of confidence, thankfully Naruto and Sakura were able to bring out her true nature.

While still polite and demur, Hinata no longer feared hurting someone on the battlefield. It happened when she was talked into sparring with Moegi at the Uzumaki compound on the northern edge of the village. While Naruto had been given his inheritance including his mother and father's compound, he and Sakura preferred living in the Haruno district. While not a true compound it was inhabited with people that respected and treated the young couple warmly. However, on weekends the family would switch residences and spend their free time in the country like setting his parents compound offered. It was during one of those times that Hinata and Moegi squared off, Hinata, was soon defeated by the first year academy student much to the disgust of the Genin Commander.

After letting Hinata catch her breath after losing the spar, Naruto took her aside. Asking what happened out there Hinata just looked at the ground before saying that she can't harm someone smaller or less experienced than her. Naruto's next question floored her, "Do you dislike my daughter that much?" He asked her, when to she didn't Naruto's next words were painful to hear, "Then why are you withholding her chance to learn and grow? Moegi doesn't need hand holding, she needs her ass handed to her. That way she'll learn from her experience."

At those words Hinata realized that her leader and crush wasn't talking about Moegi but Hanabi and the attitude the young Hyuga had developed. She decided to take his advice to heart and that evening she gave Hanabi the ass kicking she'd been begging for. Those to spars were some of the most important turning points in her life.

For now she was enjoying a nice time with her friends and savoring the meal that Naruto and his clones had cooked up. It was called a deep pit BBQ and she laughed seeing and hearing Choji complain that Naruto's cooking was better than his family's restaurant. Naruto smiled at hearing Hinata's laughter ring out. Sakura was talking to Ino about the meeting she had attended with her husband before they left the village. The subject of concern was the offer of marriage between the Kazekage's daughter to a suitable male from Konoha. Ino was aghast at that idea and was trying to keep her anger in check.

"What do you mean you'd be okay with it? I mean she's not from the village and you and Naruto would just let that outsider marry someone like Shika?"

"Well yes," Sakura answered her best friend, "I mean the Nara are a very well respected clan and besides, Shikamaru is too lazy to object. She was stealing glances at him and Naruto an..."

"Naruto huh? So, if she is to marry into this village why not Naruto? I mean look at him, he's getting taller and his voice is soooo much better now that his voice box is fixed. I mean he can get me wet just by saying hello. I'm sure this Temari would make a great second wife for your husband," Ino teased sure that she had pushed Sakura's buttons.

The thing was, Sakura knew how to push Ino's buttons right back, "That's not a bad idea Piggy but she's not Naruto's type. Before we got married the girls that caught his eye in school had a little more color. Now, Shikamaru, he'd be a good candidate for a political marriage, I mean, he's the heir to a clan of genius and near genius tacticians as well as a provider of very rare medicinal herbs. Think about it Ino, Shika is rich just from the sale of those plants alone."

Sakura was smirking as what she said set into Ino's brain. After a five count the platinum blond was off and running towards her teammate. As she approached Ino yelled out, "Shikamaru we need to talk, now," as she said that she grabbed his hand and yanked the lazy man up off the ground.

"What do you want now you troublesom..." as Shikamaru looked into Ino's eyes the words died in his throat and he let her lead him away from the others.

Half following and half getting dragged Shikamaru allowed Ino to take him to a private area in the Uzumaki compound. When they stopped Ino spun around and hurled herself at the Nara. Shikamaru was surprised when he felt her lips on his and heard her words, "Shika, tell me that you're not going to marry that girl from Suna, please, tell me! I told you after SERE that I can't live without you so tell me you're not thinking of going along with that political marriage bullshit!"

Shikamaru looked at Ino in confusion, then it hit him. Ino had found out about the Kazakage's daughter and her being an offering to solidify the alliance between the two villages. True he had found her interesting but as he listened to her conversations with the Uzumaki he had the feeling that she'd be more annoying and troublesome than his childhood friend. Now he understood why Ino was acting like she did, she was scared that he'd leave her behind. For all her bossiness deep down she was a girl that was unsure of herself.

It was also at that time that Shikamaru realized that what their parents used to say about them was something they really meant, that they made a cute couple. He wasn't blind to her looks and how much she's matured over the past two years, it was her overbearing nature that annoyed him and to a degree Choji. Choji had also noticed how much attention Ino had been giving Shikamaru and how much she stays next to him since the SERE exercise. In fact he's running a betting pool behind their backs on when they finally stop dancing around each other.

As Shikamaru stared into Ino's eyes he felt drawn back to her lips. As he closed the distance he was able to get a few words out of his mouth, "No Ino, I have the feeling that she'd be more annoying than you and I really don't want to break in a new girl to spend my life with," as he said the last few words Ino's eyes opened wide in surprise.

She's known the lazy Nara since they were toddlers, she knew all there is about him, his likes, dislikes and how he expresses himself. Calling Ino 'troublesome' in Shikaspeak was the same as Naruto calling his wife Sakura-chan. Annoying, however, was to him just that, annoying.

But to him Ino was anything but annoying, she was, he realized, his everything, the person that occupied his thoughts as he watched clouds and inhabited his dreams. Simply put, he not only loved Ino but was in love with her and he knew exactly when that happened. It was after his hearing, the one that brought forth all his failures and shortcomings. The one where he realized that he had lost the trust of his peers. As soon as it was over Ino had begged him to make a dire promise, should they be on a team together and a mission goes wrong, Shikamaru was to take her life should they be in imminent danger of capture. After SERE they both knew now what happens to kunoichi taken prisoner. Even if he'd lost the trust of other shinobi it was no matter, Ino still trusted him with her life, and, should it happen, her death as well.

Ino was by now more than just a childhood friend, the feelings were now deeper than that and to Shikamaru it looked like Ino wanted to cement their bonds in a more intimate way. He now had to make a decision, and for a young man at the height of adolescence it was difficult. Stopping his kisses and breaking loose from Ino's grip Shikamaru took her face in his hands. Looking around to see if they were alone he then spoke to the seemingly desperate girl,

"Ino, stop. I know what you want to do and you think it's the only way but it's not. If you feel that strongly about us then I'll be your boyfriend," seeing the look on her face he continued before she could get started, "Look, it's just too troublesome to dance around each other and I feel more than a brotherly kind of love for you. I'd rather put off making you a woman until the time and place is right. Making love to you in a barracks is not the first time I had planned for you."

Ino looked up in surprise, "First time for us? You've thought about our first time even before tonight?"

"Yes, ever since that other annoying blond returned and you started paying attention to him. A crush on Sasuke I could live with, but you spending more time with Naruto in the hopes of joining his family is something I can't, it's beyond annoying or troublesome, it infuriates me that you'd look at him and not me. So yeah, I've thought about how I'd make your, our, first time special."

"You did? So since I don't want you to marry that girl from Suna and you feel the same with Naruto and I, does that mean you and I are...?

"A couple, yes, as of right now, Lady Ino Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan is off the market and the girlfriend of Shikamaru Nara," the teen proclaimed as he sealed his words with another kiss.

Not sensing any onlookers they continued while a hidden Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other, _"That's two couples out of the way love. Ino would have been a wonderful addition but I saw the looks Temari was sneaking at you. She's the one for the second slot, we just need one more for you and the council can shut it's collective mouths,"_ Sakura told her husband via their mental link.

Naruto just smirked at his wife's words, Temari made a very good first impression and should they meet again Sakura would broach the subject, _"I agree, Ino is more like a little sister to us. I can't see her as someone to share our bed with. Temari though, a marriage to her has potential besides bringing the villages together. Did you remember what she said about her brother? We need to help him out, the idea of another jinchuriki being mistreated like I was is unthinkable. Ero-jijii's spy network has passed on intel on the kid from time to time. It's not good, any of it. Sakura-chan, he's what I could have turned out to be if Uncle hadn't taken us under his wing and I stopped caring about the villagers and wanting their respect."_

Sakura just gasped at that as she knew that Naruto was still borderline on some days with how he felt about the village and it's people. Those days were fewer and further between lately thank goodness as her husband was now seen more as the son of their beloved Fourth Hokage and a promising leader in his own right. After the last raids were made public and the fact that Naruto's friends had planned and carried them out the message was finally acknowledged, 'The Godaime Hokage was not the daemon and never was. Any further attempts on him or his family would be dealt with in a very bloody and, from now on, public manner.'

Seeing that all was right with the world and confirming the birth of another strong relationship the married couple returned to the party. As Naruto dug into his sixth serving of deep pit beef he saw Tazuna and a man he recognized as one of the leading boat builders in Wave.

"Evening Tazuna-san, care for some more food? Maybe a drink or two? I've got something here that'll make your sake taste like water."

"Really?" the old man asked with a skeptical look on his face, "Sure I'll try some, just don't tell Tsunami."

Naruto grinned and handed the man a shot glass full of a bluish tinted clear liquid with a few words of caution regarding said drink. Tazuna and the man next to him just smiled and knocked back the drinks before gasping for air,

"Wh...what was that stuff? It's like drinking liquid fire."

"It's a drink from one of the countries I visited while in exile. It's called agave tequila. They make it from the agave cactus, this one is a special brand," Naruto explained as he held up a liter bottle of the stuff, what caught everyone's attention was the rather large worm at the bottom.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the reaction before explaining that the worm was a tradition and was thought to hold psychedelic qualities. She also mentioned that any man that ate said worm was considered to be a man's man. That got Kiba to beg for some of the drink but cooler heads prevailed and the dog boy was soon subdued by a few juken strikes by his girlfriend.

After the shock of how strong the liqueur was had worn off Naruto and Tazuna and guest sat down to one side of the party and began to talk in earnest. There were a few things Naruto wanted to do with not only the captured ships but the building of a new class of vessel for Konoha and Wave's maritime forces. As he sat down Naruto pulled out a large file folder from a seal on his wrist and set it on the table with is opened to a particular section.

"Okay, the first thing is this, I've some connections with the lands that I fought in while in exile. They have a more advanced civilization than we do at the moment. While we in the Elemental Nations stagnated they flourished. Unfortunately their advancements didn't curb their love of warfare. In fact nearly all their strides in medicine, leisure, cooking, communications and transportation were all driven by warfare and the need to advance faster than the other guy."

Seeing the grim look on the elder men's faces as he began his spiel Naruto continued, "The ships we took from Gato, those three iron clad freighters, can they be dry docked here in Wave?"

The boat builder was the one to answer, "Sure, we can dock up to two of them in our largest dry dock. We usually use it to overhaul the fishing fleet in one or two go's, usually we lay up half the fleet at a time so that we still can have boats on the water. Why would you need theses ships reefed though? I mean they're nearly brand new."

"Yes, they are," Naruto agreed, "But as new and cutting edge as they are here they fall short of what we need. As agreed, one vessel will be flagged in Fire country and the others will be flagged and home ported her in Wave. I noticed that there is a nice sized refinery on the other side of the island, what does it produce?"

"A variety of substances, there's a rather large system of tar pits near that plant that provides the raw material," Tazuna supplied, "We don't have the ability to break the tar down as far as your clan's chemists theorized but the products range from a purified clear gel like material on up to different grades of oils. The lightest is used to fuel the lamps we use in our streets. If we had the means and a use we could break the tar down even further."

"No, that's fine, how much of that lamp oil does the refinery produce?"

"Annually? About five hundred thousand barrels, why?"

"I'll explain in a bit but now I need to know if Wave uses that much in a year. Does it?" Naruto asked.

"No, we export a the majority of it to Kiri and Snow. Nearly three quarters are exported to those two nations. The other products are shipped through out the continent but Iron takes the lion's share of those. They use the oils and greases in their foundries and factories."

"I see, well, as of now all exports to Kiri are to be halted. If you recall they were behind Gato's take over. Kiri's share is now Konoha and Uzushiro's. Now as to why I ask about production amounts. As I said, I still have contacts in our old home in the west. The nation we lived in has a type of engine that's very small for it's type but very powerful, I intend on installing one into each ship along with a new type of propulsion system."

"What do you mean new propulsion system?" the boat builder asked.

"Well, I've gone over the different kinds of vessels that Wave and Konoha use, of those they can be classed as such, oar, sail or an electrically driven screw. I want to install a system called a jet drive. The engines I want to install will power two high pressure water pumps that will expel water at such a high rate that the jets will move the vessel, no matter it's size."

Both men were stunned, a new way of moving a vessel in water. Knowing Naruto as he now did, Tazuna had a feeling that whatever the teen had put into those ships would give them a large speed advantage. Sensing he had more to say both men held their questions for later.

"Now, what I need is to add a interior bulkhead along the hull in these locations to hold the lamp oil that will power the engine. These bunkers will need to be plumbed to transfer the fuel from tank to tank as well as to the engine. Now, not only will these boats be getting new drive systems I want to install a system of sensors that will let their crews 'see' for miles in the dark as well as bad weather, a communications suite and upgraded armament. The vessel going to Konoha will have other upgrades as well but those can be discussed later, yeah?"

"What do you mean 'see at night and all weather?" the boat builder asked.

"Just as I said," Naruto replied, "I want to install a sensor suite that will send radio waves out and then translate the return echo into something that's visible on a TV like screen. Another system will send high frequency sound waves into the water and then listen for any echoes. Now these waves, sound and otherwise, travel at a known speed. The time lapse between the sent pulse and the return will give the operator the distance from the ship as well as it's bearing."

"A side benefit of the underwater system is this, a less sophisticated type can be fitted into your fishing fleet that will let you not only find shoals of fish but give an estimate of it's size so you can decide if it's worth the effort to go after or continue searching. Now back to the freighters, all but one mast will be removed, the sails will be a back up in case something happens to the engine or the ship runs out of fuel. I'll need platforms placed on the remaining mast for the sensor's antennae, the higher they are from the water the greater the distance they can see. So can Waves shipyards handle this request?"

"I believe we can, the larger ships aren't a problem, but you mentioned smaller vessels. Do you have an idea of what you had in mind?" the boat builder asked.

"This," and with that Naruto pulled out a set of plans. The craft was about ten meters long with a three meter beam*. Looking closely the builder saw that it only drew, the depth it sank into the water at it's heaviest load, just over half a meter. Looking at the engineering notes he saw that the power plant was a smaller version of the one that was to be installed into the freighters.

"This is an improved version of the craft that supported my unit in the shallow waters. The power plant and jet drive in the original gave it a top speed of 40 knots," Naruto began to explain, "The new engine should be able to push 50-55 knots tops. You'll note that this design has a shallow draft of less than a meter. This will let us work in the river systems of the continent. With these boats and the freighter that Konoha has claimed the traitors Danzo and Orochimaru are now vulnerable from water born attack."

Tazuna and his friend began to grin like predators, with a fleet of these, larger, more predatory nations and villages like Kiri would have a hard time pulling the the underhanded operations like Whirlpool's downfall and the hostile near take over of their own. Any waterborne invasion would be hard pressed with such fast and nimble craft harassing them. Tazuna looked at the yougd fryv 4e zxcv c Lord of Whirlpool with proud eyes. Naruto had delivered Wave and what remained of Whirlpool a way of protecting themselves and possibly regaining their lost territory.

"How many are you wanting to build?" the former retainer of Naruto's grandfather asked.

"One hundred hulls initially, fifty to Konoha and fifty to Wave. The weapons fit will take some working out since we need to have them as powerful as we can but still fit into the hulls. I have an idea but I need to talk to the leader of the land of Iron. The weapons that we used to liberate Wave can't be used for political reasons, ones that I highly agree with. So I've a few things in mind. It's clear that gunpowder based weapons are coming into existence on this continent. Those are primitive compared to what we use but they still are too dangerous for the time being."

"Now, if you don't mind, this is a party and Sakura-chan hates it when I discuss business at such an event or even in our home, so let's see if there's any thing left because I see Choji Akimichi isn't moving so it's a reasonable assumption that he's ate his fill," with that the three pillars of the community rejoined their comrades in the feast and festivities.

The next morning found the remaining 21 genin assembling on the athletic field of Wave's maritime and military academy. Once again they found themselves doing push ups with their feet in an elevated position, only this time they weren't resting on logs. Instead there were five inflatable rubber boats that were assigned to six or seven persons each. Three for the 21 genin and two for the 12 jonin senseis. At the moment a small but athletically built girl with pink hair was once again leading the mornings exercises, while cadets in the academy stood around and watched in curiosity.

Earlier that morning the whole of the advanced training program mustered on the field at 0430 hours and the first thing they all noticed through the haze of varying degrees of hangover was the five rubber boats. As the stood there gawking and wondering what torture their fearless leaders had cooked up Naruto began calling names. As he called them many noticed that he wasn't going by alphabetical order. Rather he was jumping from name to name in a seeming random fashion. Those that were extremely sharp noticed that the names were in order but broken down to what seemed like teams.

Naruto and Sakura, along with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai all had sat down before the first group left. As it stood a member of Team 9 was in charge of each boat. Since they were the senior genin team Naruto had decided long ago to give all three positions of leadership.

Neji was performing as expected and over time had begun to trade his animosity towards his cousin for something akin to respect with a hint of tough love. The fact of the matter was that Neji was now acting as the big brother Hinata viewed him as. Long talks with Naruto had seen to that, to the you Hokage to be family was the most important thing in the world so he took it upon himself to change Neji's opinion on certain things that had happened to him in the past.

The defining moment that seemed to change the young man's mind was Hinata's performance during SERE. It was during that period of mock interrogation that her inner strength had shown through. Curious he broke down and asked his cousin what had made her so strong to withstand that kind of mental and physical stress. Her answer shocked him. She endured, she told him, because what T&I had subjected her to was child's play compared to the daily ordeal the elders has placed on her, even though Hiruzen had arrested and executed those that had conspired with Danzo, others had taken their place and were much more subtle in their treatment of the shy girl. Neji was seething when she told him all that they did to her, either personally or through her father. Knowing what he knew now, the older Hyuga cousin vowed to be more protective of his younger cousins, like a good big brother should.

As for the other members of Team Nine, Tenten had grown into her role as mentor to the younger girls. On the first day of training she had called all the girls, Sakura included, to a private meeting. In that meeting she laid out her expectations for the future kunoichis and her dislike of fan girls and girls that refused to take their jobs as ninja seriously. Sakura backed her up and endorsed Tenten's long term plan and goals for the girls. Over time the same kunoichis in training that had hated the senior genin came to see her as a sort of den mother, one that they could go to with their problems. And believe me, they had problems, lot's of problems from trying to stay motivated to wanting to know how to deal with boys asking them out for dates when they weren't ready.

Being in a relationship with Lee helped with the last type of problem her charges had to deal with, the others she had to rely on her past experiences or consult with Sakura. In the pecking order of the female genin things had changed from the genins academy days. Sakura was on top while Tenten was next in order. Ino, who had been Sakura's right hand in class was now number three, her status as the Yamanaka princess and heiress assured her of that. Ami was next followed by Hinata. These girls weren't just the leaders of the new female genin but were seen as role models by the girls still in the academy as well. It was a given that Hinata and Ino would be assigned to Iruka after advance training finished to mentor the next batch of kunoichis as they took missions with who ever they were assigned to. Clan heiresses were a special breed of ninja and were protected as much as possible.

That didn't mean they were exempt and hidden from danger. It just meant that they had other more special non-combat duties to learn. Ami and the other girls would be the ones to lead from the front as it was, and get the dirtiest jobs. For those girls were seen as the most promising field commanders as well as field medics that had no equal. In fact all of the genin that were trained in medicine were the most valuable and therefore the most in need of protection. It was a fact of life for Konoha's newest ninja that one medic was worth ten combat ninja, it was also accepted by that same group of ninja that they would put their lives on the line for any of the medics they had trained with. Tenten in fact was tougher on the medics then the other girls as they were so valuable they needed to be able to protect themselves and their patients for an hour or more until help could arrive. While the girls hated the extra training they loved their bun haired den mother and her eccentric boyfriend.

Simply put, Rock Lee had changed the most since his team's fateful meeting with Naruto and Sakura. He listened to what his leader had said of him being a one trick ninja that acted more like a circus clown than a trained killer. After the meeting he sat down and talked to his teammates and began to pick their brains on what he could do to improve. After he was told, in sometimes brutal fashion, Lee did something that surprised everyone there. He listened, to everything, good, bad or otherwise, he took what was said to heart. He also discarded the green spandex jump suit that emulated his mentor and idol, Maito Gai, with Gai's blessing.

He still retained the bowl cut hair style but he found comfort and acceptance wearing the green fatigue uniform that was issued to everyone in the advanced class. He was the physical fitness trainer and in that task he found fulfillment. He also found confidence that was vastly different from his loud and brutish exterior that he had shown for years. He quieted down to the point that he could just speak normally and everyone nearby would stop to listen. He also learned the new taijutsu form that Naruto and Sakura taught working to be the instructor for that part of training. In fact he would be the next classes taijutsu instructor when not on missions.

Of all of Team Nine the Uzumaki's were proudest of Lee to the point that if Naruto was in need of a tough workout or spar Lee was the one he went to. Lee was also a master marksman and the only one besides the Uzumaki's that were allowed to openly carry firearms on missions. This was to compensate for his damaged chakra coils. While Tsunade had performed a very lengthy and complicated surgery on the teen there was only so much she could do. Regardless of the outcome, Lee was happy to at least use minor D thru G ranked jutsus as well as use chakra to walk on walls and other unconventional surfaces.

As it stood now, Team Nine will have no trouble in the upcoming chunin exams. The others are going to have to wait for their turn to advance. Right now those exams were far from Naruto's mind as he watched his troops finish their morning routine. Now came the fun part, "Class 01! Ahhhhh tennnn shunnnnn! Very good,stand at ease. Today is the start of your last phase of training. Desert survival will be put off until we can work a deal with Suna to allow you guys access to their territory as that was the plan the Namekazi clan had decided to go with. It seems that Rice has closed their borders to my clansmen so they have no reason to take us in that direction for training."

"This means that we have a little more time for this phase and it begins now. Team Nine! Front!" Naruto bellowed out and watched as the genin of called team ran to stand before their leader.

Neji saluted as he and his teammates stood in front of Naruto who smiled and returned the salute, Team Nine reporting, sir!"

"Very well, you three will follow behind Sakura and I. The others are going for an elephant walk," turning to the rest, jonin included, Naruto began to call out, "This elephant walk is designed to make all of you use team work to move these boats around the academy and Uzumaki compound, so, on the count of three you all will stand three to a side and then on another three count you'll pick the boat up and place it on your heads. After that, a walk to the galley for breakfast okay?"

Seeing the looks he and Sakura were getting, especially the jonin, Naruto smiled wider, "1...2...3 hut! Very good, so very, very good. Now one more time, 1...2...3..Hut!"

This time it was was a mess as everyone scrambled to steady the boats on their heads. As expected the genin's boats were tilting all sorts of ways. Seeing that Naruto began to bark orders, "Team Nine, each of you take a boat and straighten up the teams. The faster you do it the more time we have to eat! GO!"

It took just two minutes of pulling, shoving and cursing to get everything looking right. As soon as the rafts were more or less on a level plane Naruto called for the formation to start moving. It took another ten minutes of 'marching' to arrive at the academy's galley or cafeteria. One of the first things the genin noticed was that everything on the academy grounds were labeled in nautical terms so a wall was now a bulkhead, the floor a deck and the restroom the head. There were other terms for things as well and to top it off there was a whole other language that only Naruto and Sakura seemed to understand.

Shaking off their confusion the genin were processed through the serving line and were allowed to eat anything they liked within reason. Some like Choji were still on a monitored diet but his restrictions had become less over the months as he did his best to eat like a normal Akimichi. Once done the class was marched, boats and all, across the parade ground or grinder, to their first class. Stacking the boats one on top of the other, they then filed into the classroom.

To no one's surprise Naruto and Sakura stood up to speak. As everyone got comfortable Naruto walked to the center front of the room, "Good morning, I hope you all enjoyed the meal. Before we get started I want you to memorize this saying," as he spoke Sakura had written the saying one the chalkboard, " _Si vis pacem, para bellum,_ 'To have peace, prepare for war. One is coming that much I know, when is the question. ANBU and other elements have been keeping our enimies off balance for the last few years, all that is for later. Let's just get things rolling here.

Today is the start of you last phase of training, it's also the most important one. Because of past actions on the part of Kiri, Konoha and Wave have been engaged in a sort of Cold War, a raid here, a ship taken there. All of these seem minor in the grand scheme of things as the status quo is maintained. That's no longer the case. Kiri's covert action of taking control of Wave via the Gato Corporation was ill advised but had they left it at just Gato things wouldn't have heated up. No, what the Mizukage did was to position three advanced freighters in this country's waters, each holding 100 ninja a piece. They were in place and waiting for Gato's signal to begin the seizure and subjugation of this country, directly threatening Fire country and Konoha. It was just pure luck that Tazuna-san requested a mission from Konoha to ensure his safety while he built that bridge there by introducing a small force of shinobi into this land. Had the decision not been made to remove Gato and the others in power at the time then the situation here wold be of a hostile neighbor and Fire country in constant danger of attack. This is the situation as it is now and this is where you all come into the picture."

"Konoha is known for it's team work and having the flexibility to adapt to new situations. We have many talented shinobi and kunoichi to call on and can tailor each team of chunin and jonin to the mission. Having said that, this class will be experts in waterborne and covert operations. You will use the coastal waters, rivers and streams as you would the trees of our home. Once training is over, I plan on sending a company sized force of genin and chunin into Kiri to lend assistance to the rebel forces operating there. My cousin Zabuza will be leading this force."

"I see the looks on your faces since this class is considered a company in it's self. That's not true, you 21 are the future leaders of the shinobi forces. You may not know this but there are two training centers for Konoha's ninja forces. The academy is one but not the main one. The main one has no name other than the Konoha Military Training Center. This is where the ones that in the past were sent when they failed the second genin test, the one given by their prospective senseis. For the most part members of clans were sent back to their compounds and taken off the ninja rolls since the clans seem to think that their kids are to be the leaders and anything else is an embarrassment and insult. The ones who are rolled back are the offspring of civilian families that can't afford the repayment penalties levied on the clans. This is why I changed things, it's because of the inequity of the program. No matter what the penalty is it's still far short of the 11,000,000 ryu spent on your education.

"With being rolled back into the Center we, the village, have given the washouts a chance to advance through a remedial program. Most if not all that graduate will have worked their way into leadership positions and are placed in charge of their own team. The others are placed in the center from the start. That test everyone takes before entry to the academy is a placement test. Those with potential for being a leader are sent to the academy, those that fall short are sent to the Center. These are the true combat ninja of the village, our hidden strength. The academy grads are the public face of Konoha shinobi, the ones that do all the little things for the village, the dreaded D rank missions."

Looking over his audience Naruto smirked a bit, this was not what they had expected. Each and everyone of the genin in this room as well as some of the very naive jonin like Kurenai, thought that they were true ninja by taking the D rank missions. Now they were learning the truth about how the ninja world works as Naruto spoke again,

"Do any of you know the true purpose of the D rank missions that are carried out in the village where everyone can see? I'll tell you, those missions, chores to anyone else, are designed for two purposes. The first is to keep up the lie we tell the civilians, that the shinobi are there to help the civilians with doing things they're too busy or too lazy to do themselves. That's the public face of us, that we're just young public servants that are learning the ropes before we take on more high profile missions. It gives them the illusion that their village and beloved Hokage or as in our case, Regent, would never send children to schools whose sole purpose is to train them to kill. That's other villages like the 'Bloody Mist' or Iwa, Kumo or Suna, they do that but not us. BULLSHIT! It's exactly what we do, we're the same as the others in that regard, they tell the same lie as we do."

"Now, the second and real reason for the D rank missions, that's to make you all good leaders. The first thing a leader must do to be a leader himself is to follow. Those missions are to knock that "I'm from a clan so I don't have to do this" bullshit from your minds. Of course you have to do it. Even in exile I had to undergo training that makes what we put you through seem like a game and in a shorter amount of time. D ranks also allow you to get some practical experience in a controlled environment. The cat from hell for example, anyone know the real purpose of the mission? Anyone? Anybody at all. Anybody? Beuller?" SMACK! "Oww! What the hell Sakura-chan? Anyway since you all don't know, not even the jonins, but they may just not telling, I'll tell you.

"Now, don't you think that by now the Fire Lord's wife would know how not to hold her cat? Well, trust me she does and that little furry bastard is spoiled rotten, even has his own bedroom. Anyway her ladyship and the cat are in on this mission, once a week the cat 'runs away from home' thus generating the mission. The core of this mission is not returning the cat to it's mistress but let's the jonin sensei look over your skills in tracking, information gathering and capture. Remember, madam Shimiji would be very upset if something were to happen to little Tora-chan, who by the way is related to Sakura-chan's cat summons. Just like a summoned critter Tora can speak and will actually go willingly if he's asked, so far no one has tried to do just that. So, this mission is not about finding a wayward cat, who by the way is given a meal of fresh tuna after the mission is over. It's his motivation to take part and the longer he stays gone the bigger the portion of the fish he's given. I'm guessing that since he got a whole one on Kiba's outing that's a record set. It's also why your payment was so small, someone has to pay for that meal and it ain't the Hokage's office or his owner.

"Now, the capture Tora mission is actually practice for a 'snatch and grab' mission. A taking of a live prisoner in other words. Tora makes a great target and unless you look deeper into the picture it just looks like it is, trying to find a missing cat. The villagers have a picture of what a ninja should be and that's the one you guys present, a bunch of clan or other exceptional kids that are doing their duty to the village. Those in the know are willing to continue this myth and provide plausible explanation to your training. In other words, you and your predecessors have been doing your intermediary training right out in the open and no one but other ninja were the wiser."

"Most of you and your clansmen, if you come from a clan, consider these missions beneath your station. This is a foolish way of thought. These missions are to train all of you in how to serve and follow as well as other skills. A good leader is a good follower first. Those that know how to serve others will in turn understand the hardships their troops face. The four man genin cell that are assigned D through B missions are more of a public relations gimmick to bring more money into the village coffers. We're Konoha's prized show dogs, no offense to Akamaru," this got a laugh from the assembled shinobi and broke the tension in the room, "we're the public face of the village, the ideal that every child and academy student aspires to be."

"This is not unique to Konoha," the genin commander continued, "In the country Sakura and I were exiled to the officer class were given more education and some military training while the enlisted class, the ones that actually do the fighting, were given intensive training for their specialty. The officer class are upheld as the ideal and heroes in peace time while the enlisted do all the dirty jobs. This is how it's always been here and in other places the world and I dare say the universe over. It changes with this class. In the coming months some of you will be sent with the combat groups assigned to aid the Kiri rebels, others will be staging raids to unbalance the traitors that did great harm to our village, Sasuke's clan and my family."

"I've said this once before but it bears saying again, we...are the tip of the spear, the sharp edge of the blade that protects Konoha, Fire country, Wave and our other allies. We are death from the shadows, chaos in the minds of our enemies. We are true ninja. Death to those that desire harm to our home, our families and our allies!"

At Naruto's rallying cry the room exploded in cheers and cries of Banzai. Letting his friends settle down Naruto just smiled at them. Turning to his wife he raised an eye brow as if to send her a message. Sakura just smiled back and took her husband's place,

"Okay, you've heard what our leader has to say, now let me give you a brief of what to expect. The first week, starting today, will be classroom work. You'll be expected to know your way around any size ship or boat and you have three weeks to do so. Beginning the fourth week you'll be learning basic underwater operations, how many in here know how to swim underwater?" Sakura looked over the group and saw all but one hand raised. Nodding she continued her briefing, "Everyone but Kiba, that's good. Kiba is exempt as he has a genetic mutation in his nasal passages that allows him to have a greater sense of smell. In exchange nature has made it so his body can't close off his respiratory system when his head is forced under the surface of water. It can't be medically modified nor can he help it, this is what makes the Inuzuka clan such wonderful trackers."

"Having said all that, you'll have one week of classroom and theory in underwater operations. Kiba, you'll also attend so you can be our eyes on the surface should anything go wrong in the future. Once the classroom work is done we'll have a week for practical experience with the re-breathers, unlike other villages you will use your re-breathers only in the water. The fools we took down in our escort mission, the Demon Brothers, were slowed by the weight of their underwater equipment hence the restriction we've placed on their usage."

As Sakura spoke she began to pace in front of the classroom, "Now, the rubber boats you're now humping around. First the reason you're practically living with them is to get you all used to their weight and size as well as how to carry them without killing yourselves. Second, the second week after the classroom work is done you all will be learning how to operate them in the water. By the time we're done you'll be doing rough water rock portages," seeing the confusion on the genin's faces Sakura smiled and continued, "Don't worry, we'll teach you the meanings to the terms we're using. Once you've learned to operate those rubber boats you all will be handed over to different boat and ship crews to learn how the different types work. From fishing boats to ferrys to freighters and later the frigates that we're soon to be using you'll be given the practical knowledge to operate and fight from them. Any questions?"

"Exactly what are we if we're not as Naruto said 'real ninja'?" Sasuke asked, "I mean, half of us are going to be deployed with your cousin and ninja teams our age that we know nothing about, so, where do we fit in the chain of command?"

"Good question, next?" Naruto replied with a grin showing that he was messing with his friend, "Seriously though, it's a good question. As for the answer, all that go will have an officer's rank of Ensign. In fact all that go through this training will have naval rank and titles, the class after us will be taking training in desert combat and will be given traditional ground forces ranks. So back to the question, you all will be assigned to a four man team as an apprentice to the team leader. This will be your finishing school so to speak. I'll give you a piece of advice given to Sakura and I before we started our initial training, the maker gave you all two eyes, two ears and one mouth for a reason. When under instruction or with those you don't really know, keep your eyes and ears open and your fucking mouth shut. Do that and you'll learn quicker and make a better impression. Should you be confused or something is unclear in that case speak up and ask questions that are clear and to the point. Got it? Okay, next?"

"How long are we to be deployed in Kiri?" one of the civilian born genin asked, a kid named Gendo, no last name as he was just another orphan from the Fox's rampage nearly sixteen years ago. The only reason Naruto knew his name was that he wore white gloves at all times, held his hands in front of his face and wore some orange tinted glasses. Naruto thought the glasses were cool but Sakura beat that out of him in a New York minute.

"That depends on what the situation is on the ground up there. This is another reason to pay close attention to what is taught here. Kiri is a land of Islands and carrying out raids on enemy camps and infrastructure is going to be your main focus there with the skills and equipment you receive here . You will follow Zabuza's orders to the letter, however, should the situation drastically change to the point the mission plan is useless then you are to determine the best course of action," Naruto answered, "Look, I speak from experience, no mission plan remains intact once contact has been initiated. I'd rather you err on the side of caution than charge in blindly. In other words don't be an idiot and die in a fight that you can't win but do have a chance to escape."

There's an old saying in one of the lands we fought in, 'Better to live and fight another day than die in a pointless fight'. Just use discretion and listen to your team leader, they've more experience in combat than you all do. It's a dirty secret the village holds but here it is, we've been in a shadow war for years with Iwa and Cloud. They cross into our lands and make a few kills, we retaliate in kind and it all gets blamed on bandits and missing nins."

At this point Sakura speaks up to emphasize the looming threat on the horizon, "Let us not forget one important thing, on our arrival the intelligence reports gave us three to four years before this cold war begins to heat up. Naruto's orders to the main forces have unbalanced Iwa and Cloud to the point that they can't even think about open warfare for another six years. Kiri is in a civil war whose rebels are being funded and supplied by Konoha and Wave through the Namikaze clan. When they are successful the new Kiri government will be allied with the Leaf through treaty and Uzumaki bloodlines. Along with Sand the Leaf will stand strong to take out our primary target, Sound."

"Sound as you know is a new village in the land of Rice. What you all didn't know until today is that it's leadership consist of the traitors Orochimaru and Danzo. That's where the second section of forces are going to be operating in. We can access Rice via a river that open into the ocean along the coast of the Land of Iron. At the moment Lord Third and Lord Jiraiya are negotiating a treaty of not only mutual support but an open border with us allowing us passage in and out of the country via the waterways and sanctuary in designated areas such as riverside towns and villages."

At this point Naruto walked towards the class, "Now, what you've heard is an X class secret. You don't mention what you said to anybody that includes friends, lovers if you have one, family. The first rule of," at that he looked at his wife with a wary eye, "The first rule of fight club is you don't talk about fight club, or in this case any plans to make our enemies lives miserable."

"Now the first lesson is this, any nation that desires to be strong in the eyes of it's peers will have a strong naval presence. To guarantee defense of it's coasts and security of it's sea lanes and waterways for trade and diplomacy ..."

*Beam- The widest part of a water craft from side to side.

 **A/N;**

 **Okay, first I'm sorry that I'm late with this, I had both a writers block and I'm acting as a beta for another writer. I also have pressing family matters in real life so there are just days that I'm too tired to even think about righting. It's also hitting 110+ most days where I live recently so that heat takes the piss out of everyone.**

 **One thing I want to address before anyone comments on it. Naruto is not Danzo, he's not hungry for power like the mummy. He is however realistic enough to know that the two traitors will do all they can to either destroy or take over Konoha if the Leaf do nothing. He's seen it on Earth during his exile. Remember, he and Sakura were children at this time in the real world so the out come of Syria, Afghanistan and other places have not played out yet. In the future though I do see a literal war on the drug cartels and other groups as public opinion begins to pressure their governments for action.**

 **Naruto, is trying to not only build a strong alliance with Wave, Suna and later on Kiri but is raising a shinobi force that's versed in fighting in every climate and terrain. As he said, to have peace, prepare for war, and that's exactly what he's doing. He's also having his mentors negotiate a treaty for open borders with Iron for freedom of movement into and out of Sound's territory. As Sakura said, they have almost five or six years before open warfare begins, that period won't be shown as a whole but there will be multiple time skips.**

 **Okay, where did Naruto's speech and explanation of the two tiered education system come from? It was inspired from a very old story called "Naruto Captured" started in 2008 and last updated in 2014. I PM'd the author for permission to use that idea in my story but I never did get and answer back, another reason I'm late with this chapter. I think that four weeks is a reasonable time to wait for a reply so after that time passed I decided to use the idea as planned.**

 **Naruto Captured answers the question that everyone has after the second jonin test, where to the wash outs go? This answers that and others. No to spoil it but both Naruto and Sakura grow more than in the first years of canon but also makes a little fun of a certain sexually ambiguous Uchiha. It's worth the time read even if it's incomplete.**

 **I know that there's no action in this chapter but that's how I planned it. Hopefully this will be the last slow chapter for a while but the world and character building is over for the most part. The next chapter will open slow but pick up pace once it get's going.**

 **Now, a new couple appears, Shikamaru and Ino are now official. Truthfully, I was going to have her marry Naruto under the CRA but as I wrote this chapter I thought of how much Shikamaru and Ino care about each other with Ino going so far as making him promise to kill her if a mission goes wrong and they're going to be captured. I also think that they'd make a good couple.**

 **And since it's out there, Temari will be wife number two, she just doesn't know it yet. I feel that she's going to be they key later on in how Konoha reacts during the Chunin Exams, yes, they're going to happen, just not on the canon timeline. She's already made a good impression on Sakura and thinks Naruto is cute but a bit goofy.**

 **As to how Naruto is acting more mature than normal, remember, physically, he's the current age of his peers. Mentally, he's twenty-five or six and, along with Sakura, a very experienced leader. He still has him 'idiot moments' and will continue to do so. Sakura is more grounded and as you've seen, stands beside her husband through everything but his outburst with Sasuke. She made her mind up as a child long ago when they were just street rats no one wanted that she'd stay and support Naruto no matter what. That doesn't stop her from hitting her baka when he needs it.**

 **As for their children, really, I didn't have much planned for this chapter except that they would be tagging along with their parents. That and a little rivalry with Inari. Sorry if I didn't expand their roll this time but I will say this, their time in Waves academy will be long remembered by their classmates and teachers.**

 **That's all I have for now, if you want to know what the ships look like for the frigates, those are the ones captured from Gato, look up the Star of India sailing ship. It's tied up in San Diego and open for tours. If you remove all but the main mast amidships then you have a general idea. For the smaller boats search for Special Operations Combat Craft. These are what the SEALs use in rivers and coastal waterways. The power plants for both till be based on the Garret Auxiliary Power plants used in helo and fixed wing aircraft. They run off of nearly every kind of flammable liquid and deliver a lot of horsepower. To install them and the sensing and communications suites Naruto is having some of the fox clan that lived on earth either raising them or set things up for their appearances. Now they're going to be Naruo's specialists on engines and radar.**


	21. Chapter 19

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 21

What was scheduled for a month soon stretched into two as the desert survival and warfare syllabus had been canceled by the Namikaze clan due to the fact that trade routes into the Land Of Rice Paddies from Fire Country had been closed off. Not needing to travel in the arid wastes near that border the clan had notified Jiraiya who in turn informed his grandson.

Not one to waste valuable training time the the water survival and remedial swimming module, BUDS, and water insertion classes were done at a more relaxed pace. The extension of the training time also gave Naruto a full month for the genin to understand the workings of ships and boats, in the case of sailing vessels they literally learned the ropes. In this case all the lines connected to the vessel's sails.

By the time the two month period ended, with another 'post cruise' party, also known as a DRUNKEX, the entire group made it's way home. Hungover and happy everyone now sported on their collars a pair of metal insignia looking much like Naruto and Sakura's First Class Petty Officer's crows. The difference was that the Uzumaki couple sported three chevrons the genin had only one. Team Nine's crows were also different as like Naruto and Sakura's crows the chevron was gold in color signifying that they were not only senior genin but qualified for advancement to chunin.

Naruto looked at the structure of the ninja ranking system and decided to use rank insignia from his old world to designate who stood where in Konoha's military machine. The system was such, those that graduated from the military training center and remedial washouts wore rank insignia of one diagonal

stripe as a new shinobi, two once they completed their training under jonin instruction and three when they were deemed experienced enough to assist in leading the squad. Upon becoming a squad leader they received their crow as a genin. Up to that time they were to be referred as Shinobi 3, the lowest with one stripe, to Shinobi 1 with three stripes.

After that they would have the opportunity to test for the rank of genin. Chunin would have a crow with two chevrons and Jonin three. As for the naval ranks Naruto intended to give the elite grads, that was for the times they were at sea or assigned to a ship or boat in Fire Country's new navy. The ranks during that time began with ensign for a new genin, for senior genin, Lieutenant for chunin and Lt Commander for a jonin. Anything higher would be given on a case by case basis.

But now it was time to report in after a two day march from Wave. By now Naruto wanted to missing genin to be seen. According to his grandfather's spy network there was much speculation in the other countries that Konoha wasn't able to graduate any elite genin this time around. The reason they were proposing was that any clan and high ranked civilian offspring eligable had been killed in the Fox's rampage. Naruto had laughed at that report but it made him worry, although he was Hokage in name only, Konoha was still his village and he needed it to show it's strength. Hence the large formation of cammo wearing ninja marching as if on parade through the roads of Fire country.

Upon return the class was paraded through the main street leading up to the Hokage tower and the attached ninja academy. Passing through the school's gates the newly badged genin continued to the school's sparring arena only to halt before the grandstand. Standing in front of it stood Naruto's grandparents and children who had been escorted back a day earlier by Zabuza and Haku. Also standing in front the stands was Iruka who had begun teaching the next class of shinobi alongside their jonin-senseis. It was this group that would be trained in desert warfare. In the stands were those same students who looked upon their sempai in awe. While they wore the issued OD fatigues the class before them were wearing the woodland cammo uniform along with their combat gear, their weapons hidden away in seals with only their pistols visible. As a surprise to the genin, their families and friends were also in the stands, invited, for what was to be their final graduation.

Naruto and Sakura placed their group at attention before striding up to his grandmother and saluted, "Advance Training class zero-one reporting their return and successful completion of their mission. Konoha now has it's own waterborne special forces unit."

Tsunade returned the salute with a smile, she and Jiraiya had missed their grand and great grand children a lot so she was very joyful at their return. Breaking protocol she stepped forward and hugged her grandchildren tightly, "It's so good to see you home. We missed you."

Stepping back she cleared her throat and spoke in an official tone, "I take it everything went well?

"Yes my lady," Naruto replied.

"Good, your genin have a week off before we have to send a detachment to Kiri. The situation is changing rapidly and the rebels are facing hard times."

"Understood, what of the treaty with Iron?"

"Your grandfather and Sensei returned last week, it seems Orochimaru and Danzo are causing problems with Iron and have accepted our offer of assistance. Mifune, it seems, has been having trouble from our villages traitors and is eager for our help since they're more or less our problem to begin with."

"How long do we have before the Kiri DET has to leave?"

"No more than a month, it'll take time to cover the distance to the nearest seaport with ships going that way."

Naruto smirk which caused Tsunade to raise her eye brow, "It won't take that long, I have a building crew from Wave following a couple days behind us. They're to make a boat basin along the river south of the village. In two weeks we can expect the first four of our combat craft to arrive along with the Konoha Military Ship the KMS Maelstrom."

"What do you mean "Konoha Military Ship?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes, "I never authorized you to have ships built."

"No, you didn't. But the Whirlpool Lord did, that's me by the way..."

SMACK! "I know it's you baka! So Whirlpool is bankrolling the construction of these ships?"

"More like conversion, remember those freighters we seized during Wave's liberation? Well that's them, they are now frigates that can act as mother ships to the combat craft we've built. The details can be discussed in my office."

"I see, well, I take it you've planned out this boat basin? And are funding that as well?"

"Yes and yes. Now I need to dismiss my troops and go home for a shower. How were the monsters? Any trouble?"

"No, they were perfect angels. Having said that go ahead and dismiss you people."

Naruto saluted again and turn to face his troops, "AT Class Zero-one! Stand at ease!" as this was happening Naruto and Sakura faced to stands.

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya, honored guests and students of Class Zero-Two, I welcome you to witness the following event."

"For the last year and two months this class has been kept close to home and under wraps. They were not allowed the traditional right of passage doing D rank missions for the village, those are now being done by the senior academy class. I know that this is not easily accepted by the more traditional minded members of the village but there was good reason to change things. This class is the last of the old and the first of the new. The training they've endured over the last year has paid off in the end and they have met and exceeded all our expectations.

"Out of the original 21 student 18 remain and of those 18, six have become fully qualified combat medics that have a greater ability to save lives in the field. The families and clans of those medics should be proud as they're as valuable as ten combat ninja. To save a life requires steady nerves, great focus and unwavering skill. To be asked to do all that when the world is in chaos calls for an extraordinary type of person, that is what our new medics are. To show that they are recognized for their achievement they're authorized to wear the universal sign of a medicine practitioner, the caduceus.

"Next, the entire class has been trained to a degree that some of the ANBU qualified jonin-sensei's have called an insane intensity. We've taken what were a basically trained mob of school children, explained the goals of their post graduate training and shaped and forged them into some of the finest warriors and leaders Konohagakure has produced. These eighteen genin are the first of a new breed, may their future remain bright."

Turning back to his troops Naruto gave them his trademark grin,

"Today is the last day that you will view my wife and I as your tormentors, I mean trainers. Each and everyone of you have on your collars the badge of your position in the villages forces. Some of you, the medics have a second device on your collars, the caduceus, the traditional symbol of medics everywhere. All of you also wear the specialist badge of combat diver, even Kiba and Akamaru. Congratulations to you both on doing something no other Inuzuka has done in generations. I'd like to thank Sakura for remembering that while in exile equipment for diving had been developed for our canine friends as well as helping Kiba train his body to adapt and endure swimming underwater with out a full face mask.

"Genin Inuzuka is a prime example of strong determination. There was a prize to be won by those with the guts to reach out for it and Kiba Inuzuka was one that wanted that prize the most. All because he was told that he couldn't do it because his body wouldn't let him. I guess he showed his body who the Alpha is, too bad he can't do that to Hinata."

At this the assembled genin gave out a few laughs and insults while Kiba was shouting back. After a few minutes Naruto was able to regain control, "Now, I wish to welcome you into the brotherhood of the warrior caste, may you be victorious in your battles, feared by your enemies and out live all that stand against you!"

Waiting for the cheers of the genin to die down Sakura now stepped up to address her now former students, this would be the only class that she and Naruto would be so intimately involved with. The following classes would see her and her husband when they started, at the mid point when the extended D rank missions were assigned and once more after their specialty training, this next rotation would be desert warfare, something Naruto wanted for the first group. The third rotation was a mountain warfare course, overall, there were three courses to be taught, mountain, desert and waterborne.

Out of those classes one dozen of the most promising would be inducted into DRACO. These would be the ones sent out on black missions as ANBU was now beginning to handle internal security and police work, reinforcing the KMPD until the remains of the Uchiha clan could get a handle on things. As much as a few of the older clansmen hated it, they agreed that it was a given that other clans and civilians needed to be incorporated into the police force. Ever since the massacre the KMPD had been spread thin, now with the manpower boost from the ANBU things were running smoother than ever.

The catch to that redistribution of manpower was that it left a vacuum of manpower in other areas, hence DRACO. Naruto knew that a force of less than one hundred would barely make a dent in open warfare but in the shadows, just as he had worked while in exile, they could cripple the enemy. Raids on enemy bases, the taking of high ranking persons and sabotage of infrastructure were part and parcel of what DRACO was expected to carry out. All this was on Sakura's mind as she began to speak,

"I would like to tell you that the past year was one of the most rewarding times of my life. Since our return it's been difficult at times to feel accepted, but through the last two years I feel as close to you than I did with the friends we made in exile. We won't see much of each other from now on because of pending operational commitments but that doesn't mean you can't visit when you can. Our door in the office as well as our home is always open to you all. I look forward to serving with you in the future as Naruto and I still have our own mission load to fulfill. Thank you so very much for the time we've spent together and the times still to come."

As she to a step backwards to her husbands side Naruto barked one last order, "CLASS ZERO-ONE! ATTENNNNSHUNNNN! DISSSSMISSSED!"

As the formation broke up the new genin raced towards their loved ones, clan children were surrounded by their fellows and civilian children were hugged by their parents and siblings. Even the orphans of the bunch were surrounded by their fellow orphans from the class zero-two. Naruto looked on as Sakura remembered their graduation from boot camp and later his own passing of BUDS. Still smiling he gathered his wife and their children and quietly walked them home.

The next morning Naruto was found in a conference room flanked by Sakura and Umeko, their office manager. The pair had found that since she had taken the job their jobs went smoother than they had before she was taken in. Also in the room were the members of DRACO, Sasuke, Ami, Shino, Sai, Ino and Choji on one side with Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee and Neji on the other. In the center of the room were Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen's new wife the Lady Chiyo from Suna.

Akamaru had found a nice comfy spot in a sunbeam from a nearby window, joining him was a large tabby cat that had become attached to Sakura, Kade was in fact a summon that was tasked with aiding the young couple any way she could as well as a bodyguard of sorts. While she had a kittenish attitude and appearance she was in fact a very old and wise feline who had command of every cat in the village. She also was an ambassador to the dog realm hence the reason she was sunning and grooming Akamaru. At first the pup was freaked out but soon began to enjoy the attention much to Kiba's dismay.

The topic of the meeting was assignments for the two planned detachments. Naruto was laying out his choices at the moment,

"Okay, I've been going over this plan every night after training basing and updating it after observing everyone's performance. Two cells from DRACO are going to be sent out one on each DET. Of those cells, they will be assigned one each to an existing shinobi squad for training. Remember," he began as he focused his eyes on Kiba, Sasuke and Neji, "You are the ones to be trained not the other way around. The teams you'll be assigned to are very all experienced and have been chosen for their ability to work well with each other."

"They have no time for posturing or egos so check them at the door understand? Good. You will listen and learn, if you see something that may work better based on your training speak up, they have been told to listen as well. Now, I've taken a lot of thought to put this list together so here it is," at that Sakura pulled the curtain from the white board on the wall behind her as Umeko went around the room handing out mission packets. As she did Sakura took up the brief,

"The first group is Operational Group Jay. They will be going to Kiri and will be led by Zabuza Momochi Uzumaki. DRACO Detachment Alpha will consist of Hyuga Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Neji, you're the DET medic and your word is law concerning the health of your comrades. You will also provide medical aid to the rebels and any civilians you encounter. Remember, 'hearts and minds', a simple act of mercy can pay off many fold down the line."

The mention of Zabuza's full name surprised Chiyo. She had heard of the Demon of the Mist but the stories of him and Haku had been distorted with constant retelling. The man himself wasn't present as he was attending to clan affairs as Naruto's proxy. While still a very dangerous opponent he looked over his young cousin with affection although Naruto questioned that affection during his and Sakura's sword training.

The others nodded their heads and made notes in the packets they had been given as Sakura continued, "The second Detachment is Operational Group..." turning to her husband Sakura just looked at him before hitting him over the head, "Seriously? Are you fucking kidding Naruto?"

"Just read it, it's not like I can come up with these names on the fly," the young Hokage replied as he rubbed his head.

"Change it."

"No"

"I said change it!"

"No, it's a good name. Face it, I gave you a chance to come up with the names, you went shopping instead. The name stays."

Sakura slumped in defeat as Naruto was right, he had asked her for help but she, Ino and Ami went out shopping instead,

"Fine, Operational Group," she paused to give one more look to her smirking husband before continuing, "Op Group Silent Bob will be conducting waterborne raids into the Land of Rice Paddies via the river that runs through Iron. Mifune has given permission to transit his lands and operate out of one of the trading towns between Sound village and the mother ship."

"DRACO Detachment Bravo will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba. Overall command is to be under Sarutobi Asuma. Sai, you will be attached as intelligence officer as we understand that Ero-jijii has trained both you and Shino is that correct?"

"It is, we have developed a strong network in that region. Will I be going along on raids or gathering intelligence?" came the reply. The young man had over the years since his liberation from the dungeons of ROOT had not only gained color in his skin, he was no longer pasty white, but a quiet personality as well. Under that veneer was a sharp mind and quick wit as well, Naruto loved verbally sparring with him and not every match had the blonde winning.

"It will be on a case by case basis. We'll want you to be safe for the most part since we'll need your...talents ROOT taught you when a prisoner is taken," replied Sakura.

"Very well, thank you," was all the reply Sai gave.

"Hinata," Sakura continued as she addressed the quiet girl, "You'll be team medic, same orders as your cousins. Be careful though, the traitors have had over a decade to convince the citizens of Rice Paddies that Konohagakure is their mortal enemy. Treat only those that are in a life and death situation, hearts and minds will be only wasted otherwise,

"A word of caution Hinata, in exile the enemy used children to kill medical teams. They would plant explosives on them and command detonate them once the kid was taken in for treatment. Scan everyone not on your team for tags before you get near them, the traitors aren't above such tactics so be careful."

"Don't worry Sakura, Akamaru and I will keep her safe," Kiba's voice rang out, "In fact we have a litter mate of Akamaru's that we'll take along to protect her when we're not around."

Sakura looked at her husband who smiled and nodded his head, "Very well, requisition the extra supplies for the animal and charge it to the mission. The extra nose and eyes will help. By the way, how do you have an extra dog? I thought your clan had gifted the litters to their new children?"

"Ah, well, this dog is special, she's bonded with Hinata-hime and is an engagement present," Kiba stated with a blush.

"Congratulations then, now, mother ships. Jay will be supported by Revenge, Silent Bob," once again a glare at Naruto, " will be supported by Avenger. Those are the ships that were dry docked in Wave. Each vessel will embark not only your detachments but four of the fast boats we worked with at the end of the training mission there, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood up and took Sakura's place, "Okay, the engineering corps are working on the river south of the village. They'll be done in two weeks and in that time they'll be widening and deepening the channel to accommodate the two frigates. Now, these were designed to handle up to one hundred-fifty Kiri nins so there's lots of room for you and your equipment. The crews are from Wave and the ships captains are members of whats left of my grandfather Uzumaki's Navy so their loyalty is unquestioned.

"The mission is outlined in your packets, those not going are to continue training as well as take missions for the village. Expect to be rotated into one of those DETs in four months. During that time you'll be working with your shinobi counterparts. Remember, it's you that'll be learning not the other way around. These ninja have been doing the villages dirty work since they graduated and they learned on the job the hard way. They didn't have the luxury of controlled training that you all had. Any questions?"

"Yes, Neji's team is going as one but I'm the only one from mine," stated Sasuke.

"Team nine has been working as a unit for over two years and is to take the chunin exams when the time comes. You and the others are part of a manpower pool. You and Sai have experience from Wave so in that regard you'll be the leader of the DRACO cell. I expect you two to be a stable influence on the others."

"Ami is also off rotation as of today," added Sakura to the shock of the others in the room, "Her...personal...situation has changed over the last few weeks. She has become more valuable behind the lines than fighting at the moment. Would you like to inform your fiance the reason or should I?"

A red faced Ami stood up and turned to Sasuke, "No, I'll do it. Sasuke, remember when I was sick in the last part of the training cycle?"

"Yeah, you said it was something you ate or it was because you get seasick."

"Well, it wasn't any of those. Sasuke, I know it's a bit early but...well, you're going to be a fathe..." THUD!

It was quite funny to see the stoic Uchiha heir's eyes pop out like a certain overall wearing cartoon rabbit upon hearing the news, Naruto would swear later that he heard an AWWOOOGAA horn sound when that happened. Sasuke would counter that the Hokage was an overgrown juvenile delinquent that watched too many cartoons. However the fact of the matter was that on hearing the news Sasuke Uchiha had passed out at hearing of his impending fatherhood.

Once Ami had revived her lover the room was shocked to see something that they never thought they'd ever see, Sasuke Uchiha was grinning wider than Naruto ever could. Seeing that the meeting was essentially over the room was dismissed.

At the same time the meeting was being held the three Uzumaki children were sitting in Iruka's office having been sent to the head master by a very panicked teacher. As they sat in front of him the three displayed angelic faces of innocence although the papers he was currently reading were far from it.

In fact they were very detailed, for a trio of nine and ten year olds, plans of attack against the Land of Waves' maritime academy, their main shipyard and the main refinery. Each child had written a report, Moegi had visited with Naruto when he inspected the refinery while Udon had tagged along with Inari to the ship yards to watch the fathers and uncles of his friends work on the new boats destined for Konoha and Wave. Konohamaru on the other hand had the most time to do his assignment as he was tasked to plan against the academy.

He treated it as a deep cover infiltration mission and for the first time ever behaved in class and diligently did his homework and assignments without whining. He was the perfect student and blended in with the others, his only difference being the son of the Uzushiro's last prince. That wasn't that big of a deal to the friends he made but to the adults it opened doors that should have been kept closed. Kono had submitted at least three detailed plans of increased damage and casualties with the first to destroy the facility at night to prevent the death of the students and staff to the last option, a total razing and complete elimination of every living thing in the vicinity.

Reading it Iruka suppressed a shiver, Naruto's new lesson plan had taught them well. The next few years will see each class that graduates deadlier than the last, Konohamaru and his 'siblings' along with their classmates would be the enemies of Konohagakure worst nightmare. The children, those in the academy, especially orphans, had learned to compartmentalize their emotions. They had learned to set their duty into one box and their friends, family and happiness into another. It was a crime, a mortal sin, to do that to them but Iruka knew that it was the only way for his village and country to survive.

Smiling he looked at the kids as he returned their papers, "Congratulations, you three have passed with high marks on your mission. I'm very proud of you all for the amount of effort you put into your reports, especially you Konohamaru. The papers will be filed in your father's office so you're to hand them over to Umeko-san and have her file them in Naruto's office. You all did good, I'm proud to have students like you in the academy."

Two and a half weeks later the entire village turned out to see the arrival of Fire Country's newest warships, the Konoha Naval Ship's Revenge and Avenger slowly glided up the newly widened and deepened river and turned into the turning basin. The morning air was still and neither ship had their sails unfurled and set on the single mast remaining after their refit. The only hint to their method of propulsion was a muted high pitched whine as the two Garret power packs drove their water jets at one eighth power.

Once docked Naruto and Sakura led their grandparents, Hiruzen, Iruka and the heads of the five major clans onboard the Revenge. The assembled group looked on in awe as they toured the main deck and observed the offensive and defensive capabilities it offered. One the forecastle stood an American civil war era breach loading naval gun mounted on a turret and protected by a splinter shield. Similar mounts were positioned port, starboard and aft. On top of the main deck house Hiashi noticed two large boxes on pivots.

"What are those Lord Fifth?"

"A variation of a early rocket system from one of the lands in the west. It's called a Hwacha and in it's original form fired from an open frame with unguided unstabilized rockets. This uses improved rockets that track straighter and is able to selectively fire it's war load." Naruto answered as he swept his hand to point out an odd contraption with a crank on one side that looked as if it turned the bundle of pipes protruding out one side.

"Those are Gatling gun for close in defense and these pipes amidships are the mortar battery. We'll use those for shore bombardment. Kiri is the intended target since the population centers are with in range of the sea. Over there," he pointed to the four SOCC boats locked into their mounts, "are the four raiding craft we plan to use to place troops into an area, enforce a blockade or harass enemy positions. Avenger will carry eight boats to support the rebels a little better. If you'll follow me I'll take you to the bridge."

Jiraiya stood in shock at what his grandson has introduced into the continent. He understood that change was needed but this would start an arms race that nobody would win,

"Naruto," he began, "was it necessary to introduce this much firepower into the continent?"

"Sadly grandfather it is, Snow is becoming militarized as we speak and have introduced things that were only found where we were exiled. Iron is beginning to produce cruder versions of firearms and while not exporting them yet it's only a matter of time."

"But to target civilian's towns and villages..."

"You don't think Kiri won't do the same to us? Look around you, this vessel is their work, not ours. They had it made and had they been successful the last of my lands would've been under their heel." Naruto lashed angrily out at Jiraiya.

"I just think it's overkill is all son, Konohagakure is known as peacemakers and too avoid conflict where possible, isn't there any other way?"

"No grandfather, I know it looks like I'm a warmonger but I'm not. Not after what Sakura and I have seen I'm far from it. However, I meant what I said about preparing for peace by preparing for war. In the history of where we were only a strong military deters aggression and even then it's no guarantee that that nation won't be attacked.

"Ten years before we arrived in the west terrorists attacked from out of nowhere and killed thousands of innocent civilians and destroyed two of the tallest buildings in the land . The west's military and intelligence assets were looking outwards, they were attacked from within. What I'm doing is keeping our enemies as far from us as possible."

"Lord Uzumaki," Shikaku spoke up, "if I may. It's my understanding that your plan is to engage in combat on our enemies ground to protect ours, is that right?"

"It is," answered Naruto, "but before you continue, let me answer your question. Yes, I intend to aid the Kiri rebels as their enemy is our enemy. I'm sure you don't wish to see a bloodline purge begun here in Konoha. Now Sound is the home to two of our most deadly traitors, the other nations and villages know this. As leader of this village, however small my role is at the moment, I will track down and eliminate our enemies or at least give them a reason not to attack."

"I see, and that's the problem," Shikaku replied, "Your power at the moment is limited and to carry out any aggressive action requires the blessing of the regent."

"That's where your wrong, as Lord of The Lands Hidden in Whirlpools I can order aggressive action against Kiri using Konoha forces under our mutual defense treaty, one your grandfather negotiated. As for Sound, it's been confirmed to be sheltering two missing and very dangerous traitors. Under Konoha law all shinobi, no matter their rank, have the duty to use any and all means at hand to eliminate the threat. Now, tell me where I've over stepped my bounds?"

At that the leader of the shinobi council looked down, it was a last gambit to prevent a wider conflict to break out however Naruto had thought of everything. He most likely has back door permission from Iwa and Kumo since Sound has been causing trouble for their countries recently. Most likely Danzo trying to make a power play, there were minor nations along the frontier of Konohagakure, Iwa and Kumo that could be used as staging grounds for covert attacks. Danzo had nearly ten years to regroup and grow his forces using the what remained of ROOT after Hiruzen's purge.

"I can't see where you have my Lord," conceded Shikaku, "I trust that when the first casualties are reported you'll be able to look their families in the face."

"I will Nara-san, I and my wife are not as cold blooded as you perceive us to be."

As they continued the tour Tsunade noticed the Kiri detachment boarding the other vessel. They were to sortie out that same day since the rebels have had several setbacks recently. The Demon Brothers had been sent back months ago while Kisame had been acting as a courier and recruiter. Zabuza was getting antsy to leave so Naruto promised his cousin that he'd go as soon as the boats were ready.

Two hours later as the tour ended the Avenger had just slipped it's mooring lines and entered the main channel. As it passed the captain ordered a show of his vessels power as the turbine engine's sound grew from a soft whine to an ear splitting screech as it passed. Everyone watching was shocked to see how fast the ship picked up speed as it hit twenty knots going downstream. In three hours it would hit the sea and arrive at the rebel base in Kiri some forty-eight hours after that.

Tsunade asked about the noise and was told that the sound on deck was at a safe level as the exhaust vented upwards and the subsequent noise spread outward, it was the seagulls that had to worry about losing their hearing or getting cooked by the radar antennae on the mast.

It was a week later that Jiraiya and Tsunade found Naruto in his office in his combat gear a large bag next to his desk. Ignoring Umeko's protests of her bosses being in conference the grandparents deactivated the locking and privacy seals. As they entered the office Umeko's eyes grew wide before she shrieked and spun around.

Tsunade was wide eyed and blushing furiously seeing the sight in front of her as Jiraiya's nose began to spew an arc of blood. There in full view stood his grandson and his wife in flagrante delicto.

While Naruto was standing with his back to the door Sakura was against the wall being supported by her lovers arms. Her face was buried in Naruto's neck as she hungrily kissed him in between whispers of love and encouragement as her lithe legs wrapped around his waist. Hearing the seals deactivate and the door open she began to panic,

"Naruto-kun! We have to stop someone's coming!"

"Damn right," he growled, "I am!" as he emptied himself into his wife pressing her tight against the wall as his body stiffened while the euphoric high of orgasm flooded his mind.

"Ahem!"

Hearing the noise behind him brought him back into the now. Naruto's member noisily slipped out of Sakura as he slowly turned around in shock, "Ba...ba...baachan! What're you doing here?"

By now Sakura had pushed Naruto away and had lowered her skirt, "We... we can explain and Ero-jijii, you put that note book away or I'll beat the Inuzuka record for a neutering!"

Tsunade just stood with her arms crossed with a smirk, "Never mind us young one, there's a reason sex in the office is risky. Now, what's going on and for Kami's sake Naruto pull up your pants. No one wants to see that!"

Sneaking a look over her shoulder Umeko stole one more glance at her boss before returning to her desk, _'Speak for yourself Lady Tsunade, I'd like to have a turn riding that and he's not even hard anymore! RRRaoww!'_

"Now, what the hell is that bag for? Going somewhere?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm leaving this afternoon with the Revenge, I'll be gone until the Vengeance relieves us in four months," Naruto answered.

"No, you're not," Tsunade ordered, "You've duties here to attend to."

"If you're talking about the treaty with Suna Sakura's been briefed and is taking my place. "

"No, as not only the Fifth Hokage but the Whirlpool lord and last of the Uzumaki royal line you...are...staying here!"

"No I'm not, my place is with my troops, I'm going!"

"Naruto," Jiraiya said as he put his note book away while avoiding Sakura's glare, "How old were you when you came back here?"

"Thirteen, why?"

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen. What's with the questions?"

"Simple, your chakra coils are strong enough now. Tell me, of all that Kurama has taught you jutsu wise, do you know any of your father's techniques?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at his grandfather, "What techniques?"

"Well, this for one," Jiraiya said as he held a glowing blue ball of chakra in his hand.

 **"Kit, that's your father's signature jutsu, one of the one's I couldn't teach you. If the pervert is going to be doing what I think he's planning then the trip is canceled,"** Kurama told his host.

 _"What do you mean the trip is canceled and what's that jutsu?"_

 **"Just that, the trip is canc'd as you used to say in the Navy. The old man has your father's most deadly jutsus and he intends to teach them to you. That one, the rasengan, on the night I lost it he used several on me. I can't describe the pain it caused me but it's downright deadly when used right. Let the pervert teach you your father's jutsu's. Naruto, I see you as my son and Sakura as my daughter, I've taught you all I can without you damaging your bodies. I've watched you both grow, learn and thrive. You two have accomplished much but you both still have much to learn. The perv has his son's, your father's jutsus and it looks like he's ready to teach you."**

" _Then why now? Is it because of my impending trip?"_

" **Because, it's like he asked, your chakra coils, even counting that failed attempt on your life, are now strong enough to take the training. Naruto, they both love the two of you, let them keep you home a little longer. Before you know it this war is going to start no matter what you do to delay it. Let them enjoy your company a little while longer."**

Closing the link Naruto looked at the blue ball, "It's the rasengan isn't it? My father's jutsu...does this mean..."

"Yeah gaki, it's time you learn this and the Flying Thunder God. Your father used the two jutsus to personally end the last war," Jiraiya replied, "Naruto, this isn't an attempt to keep you here but I'm glad it worked. No, your grandmother and I have been planning this training for you since you returned."

At that Tsunade spoke up, "Not only you Naruto, I think Sakura is ready to learn from me as well. Now, I don't know any of Kushina's techniques but I know someone that does. I want to teach you the jutsus that made me famous in order for you to have a greater chance at living through the coming war."

The two teens looked at the two sanin with wide eyes. They're being offered a chance to learn some very advanced techniques that belong to the family, "Grandmother, I'm not an Uzumaki, Mother Kushina's techniques belong to the Uzumaki not me."

"Nonsense Sakura-chan, the moment you said yes and I placed that mate mark on you you became an Uzumaki," Naruto assured his wife, "You need to learn all you can to teach Moegi and any future daughters we have while I need to learn my father's techniques to pass on to our sons."

"Exactly my boy!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "Now, normally I would have taken you on the road for about three years for training but, with the two missions being executed that's out of the question. That said you have the means of speeding up the learning process."

'What do you mean I have the means to speed things up?"

At this Jiraiya's smile grew wider, "Shadow clones, they transfer their memories to the original or did you forget?" They'll be useful with the rasengan, look, it took your dad a little over three years to get it down and he's the one that invented it. It took me eighteen months and it took your adopted father Kakashi a year. That's time we don't have so since you and the little lady can use that jutsu Tsunade-hime and I are going to abuse your clones like there's no tomorrow."

"And when is this going to start?"

"Meet me at training ground three and Sakura will meet Tsunade-hime at training ground forty," came the answer. Before Sakura could ask why she was going to train so far away Jiraiya continued, "Sakura, you'll need all the room possible. Tsunade's techniques are not subtle nor are they weak, the distance from the village isn't for your safety but the village's."

"Get lot's of rest you two," came Tsunade's voice, "Sakura, I'll meet you at Naruto's training ground and we'll go to our's together. Oh and Sakura, don't forget the jutsu unless you're trying to be like Ami."

With that the older couple departed the office laughing like school children. Naruto and Sakura however were mortified, they'd been caught in the act of making love by not only their grandparents but Umeko as well.

"Umeko, oh shit Naruto, she saw us Naruto, she saw us! Oh shit how do we face her?" Sakura was almost crying in a panic.

"The same way we faced the guys in the barracks that time your bb stackers kicked the door in, just smile and wave."

"Yeah, but this time it's not the guys that saw me. While you were turning to face your grandmother I saw Umeko looking at you. And from the look on her face, she likes what she saw," Sakura explained to her husband who paled almost as white as Sai.

"We could always..."

"NO! We're not going to fire her, who's going to put up with us? Besides, she's nearly family, the kids love her, so what're you going to do?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking of firing her, what I was going to suggest was an Israfael Special." *

"Oh fuck no! Look I agree that that was a good Evangelion fan fiction and that euphemism Asuka came up with was clever, but...no! No more threesomes! The last one with Maria was just plain weird knowing that she loved you as much as I did. It didn't help that you were in love with her as well. So, back to the question at hand, what do we do about Umeko? And no Israfael Specials!"

"Nothing, even if she likes what she saw nothings going to happen. Let her have her fantasy," looking at his watch Naruto swore, "Damn, the Revenge has already left and we missed seeing our friends off."

"We didn't see the Avenger off either so it balances out dear, let's go home," Sakura said as she took her husband by the hand.

Passing their office manager's desk Sakura spoke to the girl, "Umeko, you have the day off, and I'm sorry that we embarrassed you."

"No my Lady, I'm sorry I couldn't keep your grandparents out."

"Nonsense, I doubt we could have stopped them. Umeko, you did your best, that's all we've ever asked of you. Now, why don't you spend the rest of the day with a nice boy?"

"That's the problem Sakura, it's hard to find a nice boy when I have to work as much as I do. Don't get me wrong, I love the job but I've never been able to meet anyone special."

"Really? I thought that you had someone..."

"No, all I'm able to do is go to work and go home to make sure my little brother gets his homework done and asleep at bed time, we have no parents. My social life is about as crowded as the Suna desert."

"Oh my, Umeko, I didn't know. If you want, Naruto has a few single cousins that you'd love, I can set you up on a few dates. I even have a couple cousins that are in the market for a smart girlfriend, how about it?"

"Let me think it over okay? I've never had a date let alone boyfriend."

"That's fine, just let me know if you're interested. Look, you can come in after lunch, Naruto and I are to begin some training with Tsunade and Jiraiya in the morning."

"That's fine but we have a new fish to break in starting in the morning so I'm afraid I have to be here anyway but thanks for the offer. Have a good night and I'll see you when you come in after lunch."

With that exchange over the couple left the room with Naruto sporting a knowing smirk as he waved to their office manager/secretary. Following out the door Sakura looked back at a blushing Umeko before she turned and 'Gibbs slapped' Naruto across the back of his head.

Stopping at Iruka's office in the academy they received his report on the three children and their mission reports and plans. The young couple were very proud of what their kids had done, especially Konohamaru. He was not one to apply himself as his previous private sensei had filled his head with promises of shortcuts to greatness. Once he began to live with Naruto and Sakura reality had come crashing down on him. It wasn't until he and the other two were let in on their adopted parents secret that he understood what Naruto had been trying to tell him one day after a session of frustration.

 _ **Flashback No Jutsu**_

 _Sighing, Naruto squatted down next to the boy that he saw as both a little brother and son, "Kono, there's no shortcut to learning, even with the shadow clones I have to expend the effort to make them and then I have to spend time understanding what the information was that they're sending back to me. In all honesty, you could fill a book with what I've forgotten over the years."_

" _Does that mean I'll still be learning even after I'm out of the academy?"_

" _Yes, everyday should be a leaning experience. When you graduate you'll go into advanced training, then you'll learn what you need to know to make chunin and then jonin but that's the easy part. In a few years you and Hanabi will have to learn to be husband and wife just like Sakura-chan and I did and once you think you have that figured out, you have to learn to be a father,_

" _It doesn't get harder, but it still isn't easy learning things, not for us. Sakura-chan and Moegi can kick our asses all day but they still have to get dirty sparring to make theory a reality. Don't give up and don't take the easy route, that's the path with the most danger._

 _ **End Flashback**_

After that talk Konohamaru had buckled down and got serious in class. It wouldn't do for the son of the Hokage to be the dead last of the class. As a side benefit Udon and Moegi began to improve as well. All three were in the top ten of their class and it showed.

As the couple now left the village's administrative complex they decided to go home and call it a day. In the morning they would begin a new phase of training. Naruto was actually excited to know he'd be learning his father's two signature jutsus but he was curious as to why Minato himself couldn't teach him. As they entered their house Naruto created a shadow clone and had his father's chakra construct inhabit it.

"Son, what's going on? It's not everyday that you have me in one of your clones, something wrong?" the clone asked.

"Ero-jijii and granny want to start training Sakura-chan and myself. The perv wants to teach me your techniques but I was curious, why can't you teach me?"

"Simple, although Kurama is powering the seal that allows me to live on so to speak, I'm still a chakra construct, should I try to create a rasengan or do the flying thunder god, I'd be depleted to the point of nonexistence. I'm here son to advise and guide you, it's your grandfather's job now to train you now."

"I see," Naruto replied softly, "do you have to be anywhere or can you visit for a while?"

Naruto spent the rest of the evening telling his father about what was going on and how much the three kids were progressing. By the time he was ready for bed he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sakura giggled at him and gave her father in law a kiss and a hug before he dispelled.

Naruto was waiting with bated breath the next morning. Jiraiya showed up shortly after Naruto and Sakura and greeted his grandchildren cheerfully. Naruto had just leaned over to Sakura to voice his opinion when Tsunade arrived,

"I bet granny gave him some last night, I mean he's not hungover or crank...aaakk!"

"What was that brat?" Tsunade asked as she held him by the throat.

"Noth...nothing grandmother, I was just commenting on grandfather's cheerfulness this morning."

"It's because he's exited to be able to teach you your father's jutsus is all."

"That's right gaki, now, there's three steps to the rasengan. Actually there's four but your father never was able to figure the last one out," Jiraiya told his grandson.

Meanwhile Minato was seething in his son's mindscape which amused Kurama very much, _**"Tell that old pervert that I can hear him!"**_ he yelled at his son.

"Ahh, Ero-jijii, dad said and I quote, 'Tell the old perv that he can hear him,' end quote."

"What is it with you brats? I'm the great toad sage and sensei to not one but two Hokages. I'm the great and glorious author..."

"Jiraiya the Super Pervert, yeah, yeah, we know. Just teach our grandson the jutsu or I'm going to knock you into next week," Tsunade told her husband with a straight face.

"No respect from anyone," the old perv began to mumble, "Now, fill this with water and then using only chakra swirl the water until it bursts," he instructed Naruto as he placed a foil packet in the teen's palm.

"Ahh, yeah. You want me to fill this with water and then burst it with chakra, are you fucking serious? You're kidding right? Because there's no way I'm going to fill that with water," came an angry shout.

"What do you mean you're not going to do it? All you have to do is pop a water baloo..." Jiraiya stopped in mid sentence when Naruto held up a foil packet containing one bright green foil packet containing one 'Sheer and Ribbed For Her Protection and Enjoyment', 'Springtime Of Youth' condom (Recommended By Maito Gai, patent pending)

"Oh, sorry I pulled it from the wrong pocket. Here try this," the old man apologized as he pulled a scroll from his other pocket giving Naruto a package of real balloons to work with.

Using a minor water jutsu Naruto filled several balloons and began to concentrate on moving the water around the inside of the rubber envelope. The first try took an hour before he was able to visualize the exact motions and patterns the water inside he needed to make before the balloon was popped. After that Naruto made fifty clones and gave them a scroll each of balloons to work with. As he settled down Tsunade and Sakura left for their own training ground.

It took three weeks before Jiraiya was satisfied with Naruto's training before they moved onto the next step, popping a rubber ball with just chakra. So, while he was hunkering down learning the next step Neji was in Kiri just about losing his shit.

 _Kiri Rebel Base_

"What do you mean that your Mizukage is also an jinchuriki? No wonder we've had no progress!" the young Hyuga yelled as his fist smashed onto the map table.

Tenten took a look at the most recent photo gained of the detested leader, "He's a kid for Kami's sake Zabuza! He's just a kid, I'm not going to kill a boy younger than me even if he's my enemy!"

Looking at Zabuza with accusing eyes Neji continued, "You knew didn't you? You and that Mei that's always around you, you both knew! How much of a fool do you take your cousin for? Had he known..."

"He would've still sent out this mission, I told him all I knew of the rebellion and the Mizukage's true status. I'm sorry that information had to be withheld but in this war information is power," Zabuza said as he led Neji and the others to one of the Maelstrom class combat craft, better known in theater as a fast boat.

Once the Typhoon was loaded it headed to their mother ship. As they boarded the mother ship all of Konoha's contribution made their way to one of the ward rooms for a meeting. Zabuza allowed them all to grab sandwiches and drinks before they all sat down. Once finished Zabuza stood up and went to the front of the compartment,

"First of all I wish to say that I'm sorry for withholding information from you all. Naruto was told everything and advised me to inform you from the start. It was my call not too so please don't blame my cousin. Having said that, I wish to let all of you know that the rebel command is very impressed with your contribution to the war effort. So to answer your questions or better yet, accusations, Yagura, the Mizukage is the jinchuriki of the three tails. He's also an adult, not in the shinobi definition but, he's in his early twenties at the oldest. He just looks young but he's hardly a kid, trust me on that, I and Kisame served him for years before his crimes became too much,

"Now, Kisame, Mei and myself believe him to be under some form of manipulation. If that's true then we need to cut the puppet master's strings and take Yagura into protective custody should he surrender peacefully."

"And if he doesn't?" asked Neji.

"Then I expect your team to terminate the target."

"Terminate," Lee repeated in a quiet voice.

"Terminate with extreme prejudice, he's out the out of control and ordering those loyal to him to commit the worst of crimes against his own people."

"And how do we fit into this mission?" asked Neji.

"Ltjg Hyuga and his team, Ltjg's Lee and Higurashi have shown very high qualities of not only leadership but of diligent followers. Mister Aoba, your impressions of our young officers?"

"They've been trained well and have been excellent additions to our force but their roles now change," the senior most shinobi, one Shigeru Aoba stated.

"Correct," Zabuza said as he smiled wide, "until now you've still been learning and doing as ordered, that changes today. You three genin will

assisting in planning the next mission as it will necessary to use your...unique skills and...equipment."

"I see, and who else is going on this mission?" Neji asked in a skeptical tone.

"Just you three and myself, the others aren't BUDS trained. The Mizukage has retreated to this island here," Zabuza explained as he pointed to a map, "Our job is to ascertain if he's being manipulated or not. If he's not then we remove him from power by any means necessary."

"And if he is being used?"

"Cut the strings, arrest him and present him for trial by the other Kages. Let them determine his fate but one thing is certain, he won't be returning to rule Kirigakure. Not in this life at least."

"Go ahead and knock off for the rest of the day, we'll begin planning in the morning. By then I should have fresh intelligence on his movements," as he was speaking the wardroom stewards began setting the room up for dinner.

Looking at the rather small lobster or extremely huge shrimp on Neji's plate Zabuza grinned, "Mister Hyuga, if you eat that thing no one will ever doubt your manliness or bravery ever again."

* The Israfael Special is a euphemism for a sexual threesome coined by Asuka Langley Soryu in the fan fiction story Advice and Trust by Panther2G found on this website. It's one of my favorite Neon Genesis Evangelion stories posted. It's been ongoing for over a year now and is still not close to being finished. While not Naruto related it's worth a read.

 **A/N;**

 **I got my mojo back, yeah baby! Well, this is the quickest turn around for updates in a long time, hopefully the next comes out as fast.**

 **A few things to get out of the way since there's going to be howls of discontent in the things I armed the ships.**

 **I could not for the life of me find a good ancient weapon that had a reasonable rate of fire and trust me I tried. Lately the series Ancient Discoveries has been airing episodes covering weaponry from the ancient Chinese dynasties and their spread and evolution to the west but nothing I saw would've worked for this story, hence what was eventually fitted.**

 **The automatic kunai throwers used in Snow Country just didn't do it for me either but their use of steam power such as the train and airpower by way of the airship will be made use of by Naruto. While he won't actually steal the technologies from Snow he will use them as and excuse to get technologies from Earth and introduce them to Hi No Kuni, but back to the weapons fit.**

 **Naruto has had the foxes procure turbine power packs for his fleet once he discovered Nami, or Wave, produced a very light oil from nearby tar pits. The lamp oil would be the same viscosity as kerosene derived jet fuel so there would be no trouble with it being too thick for the engine's fuel system. All that would have to be done would be multiple filtering to remove as much particulate contamination as possible.**

 **Now, how do I know about jet fuel? Simple, before I became an Ordnancemen I spent my first time at sea as an Aviation Boatswain's Mate, Fuels, or ABF. I got to sport some cool purple outer wear, helmet, life vest and jersey, and hump hose and pump fuel to what ever aircraft needed it. It was dirty, back breaking and thankless but it was a rewarding experience since it was a job that, like weapons, few wanted to do.**

 **So, Naruto is powering the fleet with jet engines, the same as the ones the power the M1 Abrams MBT. The smaller craft are using Auxiliary Power Unit turbines such as those that power the AC and electrical systems on airliners. These APUs are very small but have a large power output.**

 **Now, once he had figured out how to get his fleet to move Naruto looked around and decided that he'd use an ancient Korean weapon system, the Hwacha (spelling?) and improved on it. The rockets are not simple gunpowder tubes but are actually two and three quarter inch diameter Folding Fin Aerial Rockets, the same ones that are launched from helicopters. Both box launchers can loose forty FFARs in one of three modes, single shots, paired shots of two at a time or salvo, all of them at once. The box itself is a flat rectangle with ten tubes across and four tubes down. The deck crew can reload each box in less than fifteen minutes, so the ships can fire two salvos, speed out beyond the range of the enemy reloading as they did so and speed back in for another go.**

 **The ships also mount four turrets of one twenty pound breech loading naval rifles. The cannon or rifles are set to cover the ship from nearly all angles. Remember, the foxes can negotiate space and time so Naruto would have sent them back to a time that would allow purchase of such weapons with no questions asked. The ammunition could be manufactured with the Elemental Nations present techniques. The Land of Iron could be contracted to produce more guns as needed.**

 **Mifune is a smart man and even he would've seen the signs of war clouds growing on the horizon. Konohagakure would use that as leverage in getting him to agree to provide material support to Naruto and his growing alliance. I'm sure the man would have worked a deal to acquire some of those guns and small craft for himself at some point.**

 **The last weapons fitted would be .58 caliber Navalized brass plated Gatling guns for close in defense. These would have been chosen not so much exasperate a weapons race but more to appease Jiraiya. Had the man seen miniguns arming his grandson's ships he would've had a stroke. He remembers what they can do after seeing the video clips of Sakura in action as an Aircrew door gunner. So Naruto had Makoto purchase eight of the multi-barreled guns as possible as well as the parts Tenten's father's weapon foundry would need for producing future items.**

 **For all his fears that Jiraiya has concerning his grandson, Naruto is not power hungry nor is he a borderline tyrant and dictator. He's a young leader that's seen the nightmare of war in a way that's more barbaric than how they're fought in this world. Naruto and Sakura want to achieve a lasting peace and to do that they have to fight a war.**

 **Kiri is an obligation to his clan more than to defeat a confirmed enemy. Why? Because Kiri destroyed his family's homeland and scattered the survivors to the winds. Kiri killed his grandparents and other family members and in the past year had tried to take over the last of the Uzumaki lands. There is no political motivation in aiding the rebels only a desire to avenge his clan and family. The bloodline purges are the public reason but a smokescreen, the one presented to the Kages of Suna, Iwa and Kumo as justification for Konoha's actions. And while the other Kages gave their approval Naruto is doing this purely for revenge.**

 **That said, he knows that Yagura may be under the influence of outside forces. It is known that Itachi had passed through there at one time after his betrayal of Konohagakure.**

 **The mere suggestion of a puppet master is enough for Naruto to order his cousin to take the Mizukage alive if possible. If not then his team of DRACO members have the means to eliminate a threat. Over the years Kurama had been very clear on how a jinchuriki can die without his beast being extracted, catastrophic destruction of the heart is one. Removal of a large portion of the brain is another however Kurama has said that Naruto's actions and behavior sometimes calls that theory into question. The last is rapid loss of blood.**

 **DRACO has the weapons and ammunition to cause any and all the injuries that Kurama had mentioned. There's a reason that Naruto placed his cousin in charge of the mission, Zabuza wants to finish the job he started. While he's one of the powers behind the revolution he knew that with his reputation getting the people behind him wasn't going to happen. Mei Terumi was a better choice, it also didn't hurt that they have feelings for each other, that will be touched on in a later chapter so be patient. Zabuza is more comfortable operating from the shadows, hence the real reason Naruto sent him.**

 **He's to train Team Nine in all things covert. This mission that they're to be planning is step one. Step two is going to open some eyes as is step three. Naruto is going to have some very pissed off genin returning to him but at the same time some very skilled ones that will dominate the chunin exams.**

 **Now, as to the ranks given to the genin while onboard ship. Most are Ensigns, the lowest form of life in the Navy. The only ones that actually listen to a new Ensign are those just out of boot camp. Ensigns are just starting out in their Navy lives as officers but they aren't widely respected personally. That's because they've got the academic background for the job, but, they don't have the practical experience for it.**

 **Do you know what the job of the senior enlisted personnel in the military is? Aside from leading their men and following the planned assignments for the day the biggest job of ours is to raise the kids with the single gold bar on their person. A smart and wise jr officer will listen to the advice an enlisted person with more than fifteen years in service offers. I can truthfully say that I've helped raise four Ensigns in my time in service and that brings us to the genin.**

 **The shinobi teams they're assigned to have two big jobs, keep the genin alive and teach them the way the ninja world really works. Neji and his team are well regarded by their fellow ninja. Next update we'll see how Sasuke and the others are faring. Last thing, Neji and the leading shinobi on the team are referred to as Mister.**

 **This is not a mistake and is not used in the same connotation as addressing him as Neji-san or Neji-sama. Mister in this case if the form of address given to junior officers up to Lt Commander. The leading or senior shinobi are also called Mister since they hold the secondary rank of Warrant Officer. They can also be addressed as 'Chief' as well since the full title is "Chief Warrant Officer".**

 **So, I think that covers most of the chapter and yes, Sasuke done screwed up and got Ami pregnant. The story can use a little WAFF from time to time that's not focused on Naruto and Sakura.**


	22. Chapter 20

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 22

Straight To Hell

"Oh Papa-san  
Please take me home  
Oh Papa-san  
Everybody, they wanna go home"

Neji looked around himself in disgust, children, the whole complex was filled with kids, all bearing a seal on their foreheads that he still has nightmares of. The caged bird seal, the one the former and now dead elders of his clan had inflicted upon him and all those deemed 'unworthy' of being a member of the main house. How it got placed on these kids was a mystery but one he would crack.

The rebels had been told of a large Kiri government complex that had been built on one of the secondary islands. A raid was then planned, the informant had said that there were thousands in the complex all young, it looked to him that it was a giant training center. A repeat of Kiri's 'Bloody Mist' days. It wasn't that though, it was something more sinister, more...ominous. What was thought to be a training center was something worse, much worse, it was...what had Naruto and Sakura called it when he sat through one of their lectures of the warfare history in the West?

Ah yes, a concentration camp, something the traitor Danzo had pestered the Third Hokage to let him set one up as to easier deal with 'enemies of the state.' This had to be one of Danzo's idea's and more evidence that he was in some way involved in Kiri. Orochimaru's involvement was confirmed upon the discovery of the 'medical' building. The doctor in charge and his staff were taken captive and upon seeing the horror on the operating table it took Lee and Tenten to stop Neji's rage. Placing paralysis seals on the medical staff Neji ordered and began himself, to remove their captive's teeth. It was well known that the enemy, especially those connected to Sound, had a poisoned tooth implanted to facilitate suicide when captured.

Zabuza looked around at the freed children. As he did he thought of Haku and how she could've ended up in a place like this. All the kids that were placed here looked like they all carried a blood line. While he frowned at hearing Neji and his teams go about their dentistry he knew that it had to be done. While a paralysis seal prevented movement, the one sealed could still feel pain, having their jaws held open and teeth removed with pliers and ninja tools was excruciating.

 _'Serves them right,'_ the former Mist ninja thought until he spotted a boy that bore a resemblance to his daughter. Stepping forward he dropped to his knee before the boy.

"Are you well enough to speak?" he asked.

The boy nodded as he took a drink of water, "Yes, what do you want to know?"

"What clan are you from," came the question whose tone was laced with hope.

"Yuki, I'm of the Yuki clan. The Mizukage ordered us rounded up along with the other blood line users."

"I see, how many of your clan is left and where's the adults? All we've found are just children."

"There...there's just ten or fifteen of us now. The rest were killed, too old the Kiri bastards said. The adults were killed off as well, their bodies were dumped at sea."

"I see, so, the kid is still going through with the purges," Zabuza said more to himself. Smiling through his mask he ruffled the boy's hair, "I need you to get everybody gathered into their clans, we need to know how many of you kids still live. In two days, two days you'll be seen by doctors, given better food and clothes and then we'll put you on a ship and head for a safe place."

"A...safe...place?"

"Yes, unlike Kiri loyalists the rebels and our allies, we don't kill children like you and the others only those that fight against us. Now, one last question, why did they allow you all to live when they killed the older children and adults?"

"They wanted us to fight for them, they placed this seal on our heads and used it to punish us when we refused to follow orders. The others were said to be too old to be trusted with their training, we were more...what was the word? Malleable, yeah, we were more malleable and easier to train."

"Well, you and the others don't have to worry and if I know my cousin he'll have places for all of you to live very soon. Now, follow me, when was the last time you had a hot meal?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Genin Sasuke Uchiha just stood in the tunnel shaking in anger. He'd just shot a Sound ninja in the face but that's not what upset him. The man, almost like Kakashi, had worn his headband slanted to the left covering one eye. It was when they began to fight that he saw the abomination and defilement of his clan. This ninja, a no name, had a sharingan implanted in his head. Sasuke scoffed at the notion that he had been gifted it like his cousin Obito had with Kakashi.

To him and the clan Obito was a hero, even a hard nosed traditionalist like his father had claimed his cousin as such. He gave his life and an eye to his best friend. What Obito did was a selfless act, whoever implanted this sharingan was a thief. At that thought he got sick to his stomach, Itachi's betrayal. The folder Naruto had handed to him mentioned the cremation of the fallen but nothing regarding their eyes. Truthfully it was a detail that could be missed in the best of times, but, with the amount of dead left behind that night and with what they now knew about ROOT still active...the teen's eyes widened in realization,

"SONOVABITCH!" Sasuke's cry echoed in the now nearly empty tunnel system.

Turning to him Hinata began to worry, she, as medical officer on this deployment, knew of his compromised mental state, "Uchiha-san?" she asked "Sasuke What's wrong?"

"Hinata, their eyes," he began to sob, "They stole my family's eyes. That bastard had the sharingan in his left eye but he's not a clansman."

Hinata gasped, if there was one thing that these two could understand was the fear of their eyes being stolen and given to someone else. As mentioned, Obito was the exception and even his cold bastard of a father understood that, but this, this was beyond the pale.

"I understand but he's paid for his crime. Sasuke, I can take the eye, preserve it until we know whose it is. We do that and we can give their eye back to them, give them some peace and a bit of closure. Do you want me to do that for you and your kinsman?" she asked as she held the now openly crying teen in a comforting hug.

"Please, once you're done I'll take care of the body. Whether he accepted willingly or not, he's a thief and needs to pay," came his reply.

Once that was taken care of and the body reduced to ash and dust the couple moved off to meet the rest of the raiding party. This was the third tunnel complex they had hit and were now in the process of a thorough search for intel and survivors. After that the place would be burned out using his fire jutsu combined with their Shinobi team leader's wind technique. Done right and with the proper entrances opened up the tunnels would become like a blast furnace that would burn as long as there was fuel inside. The open entrances would act as chimney flues and vent the heat and flame up and out, powered by wind jutsus that placed small but powerful tornado like vorticeis to ensure a strong draw. At two openings however a different job awaited. These would be the lowest points and would feed air and most importantly oxygen to the fires below.

As things heated up the easiest things to burn went up in smoke, wood, paper, scrolls and bodies. These would feed the fires and begin to ignite heavier items, furniture, light metals, chemicals and plastics. As the fire grew to white hot they would next consume all the metal and glass work with running streams of molten metal and silica covering the floors and walls. In the end, after several weeks things would be cool enough to enter the remnants. The silica in the earthen walls would have turned to glass and what had been molten metallic pools would have cooled to solid lakes of steel in the lowest points. That was all subjective as a small army of summons animals would watching and waiting for the moment that they could enter and place exploding tags in places that supported the complex's tunnel system.

Naruto's plan was to wait for a few years and then allow the tunnel remains to be mined for the glass and metals left behind. It was a twist on the old 'scorched earth' policy. It was his way of giving the finger to the traitors he was so set on pursuing to their deaths. Let their work and money be used to help those that they looked down on. That however was for later as Sasuke and Hinata were to find out.

Rounding a corner they heard Akamaru and Hinata's dog Sora growling and barking. Apparently they had found a survivor and cornered them in an unused office. Kiba was at the door, not sure if he should enter without backup or not. He was saved from making that decision when his teammates appeared.

"What's up? A now composed Sasuke asked as he looked at the two dogs.

"Akamaru and Sora have someone cornered and they refuse to give themselves up. I don't think they're a danger though, the dogs would be reacting differently if they were. I'd like for Hinata to talk to them for a bit before we figure out our next move," Kiba answered.

Sasuke looked at the girl, "Do it, we'll use the M4's to cover you. Don't worry, you've seen my pistol beat a sharingan so with these and a sharingan nobody is going to get the drop on you okay?"

"Ha...hai Uchiha-san. Kiba-kun, I'm counting on you, I'm counting on all of you, so please.."

"We've got your back koi, now, go your thing," turning to face the open door Kiba yelled out, "Our medic is coming in to check you out for injuries! She's unarmed so no funny stuff, if you harm or attempt to harm her I let the dogs loose and let them feed on you! You understand me?"

"I...I do. Please, I'm hurt, I just want to get out of here safe and in one piece," a female voice answered.

"I'm coming in then," called Hinata, "where are you hurt?"

"In the leg, near the femoral artery, one of your ninja got a little too happy with his shuriken and hit me down there. I've lost some blood but the artery isn't cut that deep."

"Can you move? If so can you step into the middle of the room? Don't worry about my fiance` and our teammate, they're protective of me but they have their honor, they won't harm you if you don't try to harm me okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I heard you tree huggers didn't take prisoners or leave anyone alive after your raids. I'm...ouch...coming out into the middle of the room like you've asked."

"I see that, good, let me unseal this first," Hinata called out as she unsealed a large object, "There, now you can lie down on this, you'll be more comfortable."

"Okay, you're just going to treat me and that's it?"

"Yes, all I'm going to do is treat you, I'm just a medic, I'm not to take life unless it's to protect mine or my patients. My sensei and sempei made that clear when they were training me."

"O...okay, umm, what's your name anyway? I'm Karin, Uzumaki Karin."

With that all three members of DRACO gasped, one of Naruto's kin was found in a Sound base and she was obviously not a prisoner. Sasuke wanted to know what was going on but knew enough to keep quiet for the time being. Kiba just growled and pulled his carbine tighter into his shoulder but said nothing. Sora, Hinata's dog just slowly walked to his mistress and lay down next to the futon that was now on the floor.

Karin by then had moved over onto the futon and got comfortable. Hinata began to break things out of her pack and then start to assess Karin's injuries as she began to speak to the girl in a friendlier voice,

"Karin, I'm Hinata, the guy with the dogs is my fiance` Kiba and the other boy is for the time being to be known as Kuraso. He's kind of shy," Hinata lied.

"Hinata, that's a pretty name. Hinata, why aren't you healing me?"

"I am Karin-san, it's just the we don't use anymore chakra than we need to. Now, I'm going to have to cut away your pant leg so I can see how bad the wound is. Your weakness is a sure sign of blood loss so I'll be quick."

Saying that Hinata swiftly cut the pant leg up three inches above the wound and then across separating it from the rest of the clothing article, allowing access to the wound but preserving the girls modesty. Frowning she activated her byakugan, it was the next best thing to an x-ray in the field according to Sakura. Looking closely she saw the damage to be minor but still it was a laceration to an artery. Pulling a small package out of her pack Hinata tore it open and sprinkled the powder on the wound.

Karin hissed as it sent a burning sensation through her body, "What the hell was that Hinata? Kami that burns!"

"It's a sulfa compound, an antibiotic for situations like this. Are you in any pain aside from the sulfa?" Hinata replied as she began using her eyes to scan for other, hidden, injuries.

"My chest, that guy really packed a punch. I was trying to surrender or get away but all he did was hit me with that star and then punched my chest hard enough to drop me."

"I see, okay, you've three cracked ribs and a few others that are bruised so, I'm going to ask again on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst you've ever felt, how much pain are you in?"

"An eight, Kami, an eight. It's worse than when those guys took my...SOB!"

"Shhh, I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Naruto-kun is going to flip out when he see's that in the report. Here, put this under your tongue, it's a lolipop with a strong pain killer. Now, Karin, I'm going to put this on your wound and then put a tight bandage in it. This powder," Hinata said as she shook the packet, "is called quick clot. It's going to take the water in your blood and make a very thick and strong scab. Once that's done we can get you to a safe place for surgery, you're not going to die and we're not going to hurt or abuse you. Naruto-kun would have our heads if we allowed that to happen to you."

"Okay, I trust you, but who is this Naruto you mention? And why am I that important to you three? It's like I'm a princess or something," Karin asked as the fentynol in the sucker began to take effect.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he's our Godaime Hokage Koho. He's also the last Uzumaki royal and head of the clan. He grew up an orphan so anyone of his clan that is found living is very important to him. You'll see, he's a kind man, I'm sure he'll find a place for you in Konoha."

"No...he won't sobbed Karin as the painkiller worked and lowered her inhibitions, "I've done terrible things for Lord Orochimaru but I didn't have a choice. He took my sister and I in after our mother died. Tayuya is one of his personal guards and does his bidding but she hates it as well. Hinata, she and I are trapped here, Danzo said that the Leaf would execute us after they drained us of everything we know about him and the Snake as well as Sound," Karin said between sobs.

At that a warm hand was placed on hers as a male voice filled her ears, "No, we won't. Naruto would never allow it if that were to happen to someone that can be salvaged and saved. Now sleep," with that Karin barely felt the sting of an injection but heard the hiss of it's propellant.

While this was going on Uzumaki Naruto, the Fifth Hokage in Waiting, was trying for all he's worth to form an orb of chakra in the palm of his hand. The teen was just moments away from creating his father's jutsu. It had been a couple of months that his grandfather had begun teaching him. His father's...chakra ghost, for lack of a better term, had helped him while he slept. Minato's coaching had allowed him to succeed in his mindscape but in the real world it's a different story.

As he concentrated Naruto's eyes widened as a blue ball of energy began to form in his hand. As it grew it stated to become unstable and as he waited for the last possible second he shouted out and hurled the orb downrange,

"RASENGAN!," just as he yelled out the ball had hit a boulder and exploded, the boulder was instantly turned to dust and gravel.

Naruto stood in place looking at the destruction he'd wrought wide eyed and slack jawed. Hearing applause behind his back he turned to see he wife, adopted father, foster grandfather and his actual grandparents clapping their hands.

"Very good gaki, very good!" his grandfather Jiraiya commented as he stepped toward the teen, "You've done a good job, you and my son. If you'd be so kind I'd like to talk to him for a minute please?"

"Sure Ero-grandpa," Naruto said as he made the now trademark hand sign. Sure enough a shadow clone appeared in the form of the late Minato Kamikaze.

"Hey dad, you wanted to see me?" the clone called out. Over time Jiraiya and Tsunade had accepted that their son was going to be a very closely guarded secret of their family. The love they had for Minato had never died and the clone was a welcome visitor and had insight into things the others hadn't gone through before.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. Look, you've been helping the kid as much as you can right? Well, now that he can do the rasengan we can move onto the other technique. Can you help him with the Flying Thunder God in the physical realm?"

"I suppose I could, I mean unless I have to actually do it I could help him with the formulas and such, why?"

"Because you're the only one that knows how it works. I know you left me with all your and Kushina's noted but that was it..."

"No, I left a completed seal, not a kunai but an actual seal that could be placed anywhere. Wasn't it in the scrolls we left for you, ma and Naruto?"

"No, it wasn't in any of those and that means one thing, it was stolen. Danzo is the only one that low to steal from the dead. This is bad, if he or the Snake figure it out they can come and go as they please," Jiraiya said in a panic.

"Cool out dad, I'm not that stupid with a seal that powerful. There's a couple of safeguards in place," Minato calmly replied to his father.

"Oh? And what are these safeguards?"

"The first is that it's keyed to my blood and Kushina's blood line, not the Uzumaki as a whole but the royal line. As far as we know, Naruto is the only one that is able to use it for now. Later on Sakura will be added as well as their children. The three they have now will be also entered into the matrix, dad, when I say their kids I mean all their kids okay?

"Now, the second is that the seal will degrade over time unless it's maintained. All they can get from it by now is the basic design, the trigger and unlocking mechanisms have destroyed themselves," Minato explained to his father and son who was standing nearby.

"Well at least that's good for now. So, what I want you to do is teach your son the theory behind the seal and how to use it. Higurashi-san still has the things he needs to forge the kunai...why are you smiling like that?"

"Well, the kunai are good for short range but I was already thinking global. That's why I made the seal, so we can place it anywhere we want. It was meant as a means of traveling quickly between villages and key points in the Elemental lands. I could either send a diplomat or an army depending on the situation."

"I see, that actually could be of use. Who else besides Kushina-chan knew about it?"

"No one else. It was a very tight secret. Look, getting back to the rasengan. You know it's not finished right? I wasn't able to add my affinitive element like I planned. I'm going to see if Naruto can achieve that. Wind might be extremely hard but the end result should be worth it."

"That's not a bad idea, we'll be heading to Suna in a couple of days so you can work with him when he's sleeping, that sound like a plan Naruto?"

"Uhh, sure. Dad? What was that about all mine and Sakura-chan's children? Do you really mean Kono, Moegi and Udon?" Naruto asked with a hope filled voice. Being an orphan sucked monkey balls so he understood how the three children feel about things. Thankfully they had been in foster care for a short time before he and Sakura had made a place for them in their home and later family.

"Exactly that, those three are my first grandchildren and I love them as much as you do. Your mother will be worse, I can see Moegi becoming a clone of Kushina. You and your family are the leaders of Konoha and truth be told, I hope that our family guides this village for many generations,

"The village prospered under the first two Hokage as they were brothers and had a better idea of how to rule. The council was not the powerful entity that it became, it was a go between the civilians and the ninja. Back then, back then the shinobi clans were dependent on the civilians to provide support since we shinobi had to devote all our free time to training.

"Along the way those same civilians that begged us to protect them in exchange for services started thinking that they were more important than the ninja. That was when they began to plot as to how they could steal as much power from the Hokage over time. Well, the joke's on them son, over the years the clans and clanless ninja began to acquire skills that the civilians jealously guarded. It must of made them feel smug when a disabled ninja came to them for a job but that was the sneaky part."

"How so dad? If the civilians were to support us then why let a crippled ninja work and learn from the...ahhh! Let them think that they're better than us while we steal everything they know right?"

"Exactly, as of now, there's enough skilled vendors, craftsmen, bakers and others in the clans that the civilians are no longer important other than to produce children for the academy and training center. Look, son, as cynical as it sounds it's the way things have to be done. The villagers were given an opportunity to thrive and grow in safety. At some point they began to think we weren't needed anymore. That's why I'm happy that that damn council is on it's last legs."

"I know, the thing that makes me sad is...I agree with everything you've told me. I hate the villagers as a whole, I probably will for the rest of my life but I want my family to trust and embrace them. Is that crazy?"

"No, no son it's not. Naruto, you're still young but even I can see that when your grandparents deem you ready, you're going to be the best leader this village has ever had. Now, if you'll excuse me, the fox and I were both losing terribly at cribbage."

With that Minato poofed out of existence. Jiraiya just placed his hand on the teens shoulder, "Your dads something else. Now do you understand why we're letting you grow into your own and actually earn this title? The others, Harishima, he founded the village and everyone proclaimed him Hokage but Madera was just as strong and just as wise. The problem was no one trusted the Uchiha. Tobirama, well he inherited the job from his brother and sensei? Sensie wasn't cut out for the job but Tobirama saw something in him. Besides the only other, well, vocal, choice was Danzo."

"Boy, what is going on with Sound and Kiri is stressful, I know. That said, things are still on track and you've dealt with unexpected events very well, but, some things have come up. Meet me in your grandmother's office in an hour, bring Sakura-chan with you. She needs to hear this as well."

With that Jiraiya shunshins away in a flurry of leaves. Naruto frowned at how cryptic the old pervert could be at times but that was how the man was wired. Nodding to himself he walked up to Kakashi and Sakura, "Well, it's not often your dead father praises you and gives you a history lesson at the same time. Pops? You hear anything from Jay or Silent Bob?"

"No, but I've been busy with the others and training, Sakura?"

"No, the comm center has been quiet except for routine traffic. Don't worry babe, we'll find out in an hour okay?"

"Sure hon, let's get some Ichiraku for ramen, I'm hungry and Ayame-nee is back from her rotation."

Hearing that one of their big sisters was back in the village brought a smile to the girls face. Ayame had been a genin years ago but a tragic encounter on a mission had ended her dreams of being a ninja. Well at least they had died until a certain blond loudmouth came back into her life. Now as a reserve genin she would stand alert duty for one month every quarter and attend training drills two weekends a month the rest of the time. Reactivating the villages reserve forces had taken pressure off of the standing forces and placed shinobi that were no longer combat effective in jobs that were considered not combat related.

This though was a double edged sword as there were genin that had been ready to quit because their friends were in the field while they were stuck inside the village shuffling papers. While the ninja themselves were happy the civilian born families were not. They had thought that their child or grandchild had outgrown this ninja nonsense and the risk to their lives were over. Now, the Daemon Child returns and puts their family member in danger all over again. Minato was right, Naruto thought, the civilian villagers could leave and the village itself would continue as it has. Their only use now was to make new ninja to continue to serve and protect the village and the Fire Lord.

The newest change and division was communications, Ayame and a few others had been trained by Naruto and a few of the Hanyo in human form to operate the radios and correlate the information being received from ongoing missions. It was funny to think that before Naruto returned messages were sent by animal and summons creatures. Now within a year of his graduation radio was being used on a daily basis.

Ayame was one of the new radio operators and she was good. In fact she had been recently made first section leader then later division communications supervisor. That meant in her last rotation she was in charge of scheduling shifts and supervised the day shift specialists with two others she trusted as supervisors for the other two shifts. Ayame was so good that the jonin in charge, another medical retiree, had put her name in for advancement to Chunin. Naruto had considered sending it up the line before his big sister asked that he hold her promotion, she felt like she still hadn't earned the rank yet.

So, as he thought of his sister being back to work in the ramen stand Naruto walked next to his wife with a huge smile. While Ichiraku ramen was the best thing on earth, next to tacos, menudo and refried beans, it seemed to taste better when Ayame-chan was serving it up with a smile of her own. Naruto was happy for another reason, Ayame was a few years younger than Kakashi and Naruto knew the two were attracted to each other.

Sakura was also in on the not so secret 'secret' and did all she could to push the two together. Kakashi, for all his mysterious past as an ANBU agent, only non-Uchiha bearer of the sharingan living in Konoha and now father to the young Godaime Hokage was still unlucky in love. His relationships rarely lasted beyond a few months in part because of his regret over losing his teammate Rin. He would carry that pain for all his life and it would take a very special girl to help him deal with that pain. A certain part time ninja and full time waitress in a ramen shop.

Entering the stand the trio sat in their usual places and were greeted by hellos and smiles from Ayame and her father. As the Uzumaki couple ate, in Naruto's case wolfed, or would that be foxed, down their meals Kakashi made small talk with Ayame. Ayame for her part had listened to her little sister when it came to Kakashi. Flirting, Sakura said, would only go so far. Kakashi in a way was like Naruto and Sasuke, he loved to train and he was attracted to strong girls, both physically and emotionally.

Taking heed of Sakura's word Ayame leaned forward as she filled Kakashi's glass of iced tea, "So, I heard that you've been short a training partner since the Uchiha kid left, huh?"

"Well, not so much as being short a partner but yeah, I'm short a partner, why?" Kakashi asked the girl.

"Well, as you know, a certain blond press ganged me back into the forces. I'm in the comms division now but I still feel not at my full potential. Kakashi, I'll be honest, I don't like what I've been hearing over the radio and I feel that I'm not strong enough. I want to train with you, nothing to advanced, just the basics so I can get back into the groove. What do you say?"

"Ayame, training and sparring with me can get...intense. Are you sure you want to train with me?"

"Yes, I mean look at what you've done for my little brother and sister. I know Kurama-san did all the groundwork but you Kakashi, you and Jiraiya-sama have put the finishing touches on them. So, can I train with you or not? I'm one of the top reservists you know."

"So I've heard," chuckled Kakashi as he gave the girl an eye smile, "You know what? I'll let you train with me just don't complain to my son about your rough treatment."

At those words the eighteen year old reservist inwardly shivered. She'd had a crush and then fallen in love with the older ninja after getting a glimpse of his face while eating one day. In her most sultry voice she nearly purred into Kakashi's ear, "You can be as rough with me as you like Kakashi-san, I can take anything you give me."

With that she leaned a little closer giving him a look into her blouse and cleavage as she ran a finger down his face to his chin before lifting said chin up so his eyes met hers. Just as he began to speak she pushed away and began serving Naruto his last bowl. Sakura could be heard softly giggling at the entire exchange before she winked and nodded her approval to Ayame. Yup, the bait had been taken, now all Ayame had to do was set the hook and reel in her catch.

Finally the time had come to meet with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Tsunade's other advisers, Shikaku Nara the head of tactics and strategy and Inoichi Yamanaka, head of Konoha's T&I division and expert on psychological warfare. They all greeted Naruto and party as they entered the office.

"Naruto, last night we received reports from both deployments and both are of grave concern," Tsunade began without preamble, a telling sign of the seriousness of the matter at hand.

"The first report is from Kiri," she said as she handed him the transcript of the radioed report, "I don't like what was uncovered in that last raid. I've notified Tazuna and asked him to send that last frigate to evacuate these people as well as any other ship that can handle the task. We'll need a place for them to be relocated and..."

"Send them to Wave, they're better set up for something like this," Naruto interrupted, "They have much more established system to take care of these kids and enough food to maintain them."

Curious, Sakura took the first report from her lover's hands and looked it over. What she saw chilled her blood, old black and white images of Auschwitz, Dachau and Ravensbrook sprang to life. The terms of ethnic cleansing as well as the history of the Kosovo, Serbian and Croatian conflicts that brought into being the term 'Balkanization' and the end of the country known as Yugoslavia came back with a vengence. While they didn't have to deal with that horror show where she and Naruto had fought all those yeas ago they both had to endure countless hours of history and psychology in order to understand and deal with things like this should they encounter a concentration or death camp.

Now, it seemed that this was what Neji and the others had stumbled onto. Looking over she saw Naruto shaking with rage. As he fought for control Tsunade softly spoke to him, "What do you wish to do with this information? This is your operation so this is something for you to decide."

"Leak the information out to the other villages spies stationed here. Wait until we get the refugees to safety and we have photo evidence to give them as well. Most of these agents have been turned have they not?"

Inoichi spoke up to answer, "Yes, in fact all of the known agents are in our pocket. Naruto, may I ask why you want this to be leaked out? It may compromise the secrecy of the mission and point to Konoha's direct involvement."

"Because Kiri is killing off blood lines, they've begun to round up whole clans and shipping them off only for the adults and older teens to be executed and the surviving kids brainwashed into serving their clans killers. No matter what we say about the other villages they value their blood line clans as much as we do. This discovery will work to our advantage,

"Let word leak out that Haku Yuki requested a mission to find and bring out what was left of her family in Kiri. Tell our people to let slip that it was genin team nine that had taken the mission and had made the find. Haku then made contact with the Kiri rebels of which her adopted father Zabuza is a part of. It's a known fact that they were escorted here and Zabuza petitioned for sanctuary and eventual citizenship in Konoha. The rebels then raided the complex while being aided by a group of unknown mercenary's. It's a mix of truth and lies with more truth this time than lie. This will work, it's a proven method, what do you think Yamanaka-san? From a psy-war standpoint?"

"It's a well thought out plan and I believe it will work. This plays up our strengths from a humanitarian point of view and paints the Mizukage and Kiri in general in the worst possible light. The fact that a man of Zabuza's stature is fighting alongside the rebels is also telling considering how loyal he was to the Mizukage and how much that degenerate trusted him," Inoichi answered.

Naruto smiled at that, acceptance from the senior Shinobi clansmen was important to him. It was a way for him to measure his growth as a leader. Turning to his grandmother he asked about the other report from Sasuke's group.

"This one is a little more difficult son," the Regent began, "They destroyed their sixth base this week and got a huge intel haul and a few prisoners. Naruto, one of the prisoners is an Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki. She and her sister Tayuya have been working for the snake since their mother died a couple of years ago."

"An Uzumaki was working for those two? How? Why? Why would they degrade themselves like that?" Naruto asked as he dropped heavily onto the office's sofa nearly in tears.

Sakura as always was by his side offering comfort. At times like this Inoichi and Shikaku never knew what to do, this was their future leader at his most vulnerable but the boy or his family didn't seem to care. Inoichi was privately happy that Naruto was able to still be able to show emotions. Shinobi were taught from a young age to suppress their emotions, something that was inherently unhealthy. Repressed and suppressed emotions were a time bomb waiting to happen so seeing Naruto letting go was a good sign the kid was reasonably mentally healthy. It helped that his father's ghost was more or less rooming with the fox.

Yes, Inoichi and the other clan heads were informed of Minato's unique...situation. Their beloved leader took the entire Clan council to task for ignoring his wishes and leaving his son to suffer at the hands of the ignorant masses. When it was suggested that something be done to bring him back into a human body Minato stated that he was perfectly happy where he was. He also alluded that Kushina would be brought back soon and it was she they had to fear.

But back to the situation at hand, Sakura had managed to calm her husband down and he was once again focused on the report. Karin it seemed was the daughter of Kushina's sister according to Tsunade. The woman had two daughters, Karin and Tayuya who according to the Regent was a gifted genjutsu user that used a flute to cast her techniques. The girl also had a temper and foul mouth if the older woman's memory was correct. Karin was gentler but had no skills that stood out. The family were under the protection of ANBU but once again since they were in a foreign country it was hard to do, especially since it looked as if Danzo has compromised the mission, another charge against the mummy. His hatred towards the Uzumaki clan knew no bounds.

Naruto was reading the report line by line, Sasuke was very detailed in his transmissions to his home. Naruto had taught them all that it was better to include details that might on the surface be unimportant but could possibly be the one thing that could cause a mission to fail or get unnecessary people killed. In the report Sasuke reported that the method of burning out the underground complexes were a success. The intelligence take would be delivered in a few days after an initial inspection took place as the teams looked for information of priority attention.

As he continued to read the report Tsunade looked at her grandson, "I'm curious, where did you come up with that idea to get the fires to burn so hot and so long?"

"I read it in a fan fiction," was the only reply he gave in such an uninterested tone that made Kakashi's chest swell with pride.

Sakura rolled her eyes but did nothing else, "Koi, what are you planning to do about this information Sasuke has sent us?"

"Honestly? I don't know yet, most likely nothing other than authorize the teams to either rescue or snatch and grab my cousin Tayuya. Karin's saying that her sister hates the snake as much as she does but the pedo has some kind of hold on her. I know that it's sounding like I'm putting family before the mission but according to this, Tayuya is highly placed and somewhat trusted by the traitors."

Turning to Shikaku Naruto's face was stone, "Send word to Det Jay, they're to stand by for orders to terminate the Mizukage once the other Kage have validated the sanction. Continue as planned for now, in fact step up the pressure. I want Haku-chan placed on a SOCC and have it deployed to meet Retribution outside of Wave's territorial waters. Transfer her to Retribution and dispatch it to join the Kiri rebels. Haku is to meet up with Team Nine with the mission briefing requesting aid and escort to find her surviving family."

"She's to establish her and the team's presence in the islands and to aid with the kids we rescued. Before she leaves have her go to the hospital for her vaccinations for typhus, cholera and what ever diseases Neji has found infecting those kids. Sakura-chan, send a couple of level five medical packs and enough vaccines for the teams as well as the victims. Have Makoto and Asahina get more from home if we need to, Bayer, Glaxo and Pfizer should be able to help, didn't the clan invest in those companies when they started up?"

"Yeah, I think Baxter and Norvo were also a part of the clans portfolio, I'll ask Makoto. Anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, have him see if that foundation they named after you can provide some clothing, not too Western but something that can blend in here, I mean that's what they used your name for isn't it?"

"It is Koi but it was set up for the kids there but to tell the truth it's been so long that the clan may not have any influence anymore though," Sakura answered which got the attention of the Nara and Yamanaka clan heads.

"Hmm, haven't thought about that, oh well, we can't do anymore than wait until Haku is in place and the Kage's and Feudal Lords meet. A question Nara-san?"

"Yes my lord, I and Inoichi have noticed that you and your wife will go into these conversations with each other from time to time and it's like we're seeing a different couple at times, an older more mature one that's been through hell and back, care to explain?"

Naruto chuckled a bit before speaking, "Are you sure you want the answer? It may be more than a little troublesome."

"As much as I'm sure it'll be we need to know just who you are and exactly how much did you learn in exile," answered the man with the same lazy tone his son used from time to time.

Glancing at Sakura he chewed on his bottom lip as if debating but once she saw her determined nod he knew what to do, "Inoichi-san, give me a moment to talk to my guests and then I'll allow you to mind walk Sakura-chan and myself. In our minds you'll get all the answers you both seek and more. Once you walk our minds you may transfer what you've seen to Shikaku-san and anyone else we feel needs to know. Is the agreeable to the both of you?"

"More than agreeable but I'd like to know why would you need to talk to your guests first"?

"Papa-San is still angry at the village, especially the clan heads and Kurama-jijii hates unexpected company," Sakura explained with a small smile.

"Oh yeah he does, he even hated the door to door salesmen but for some reason those little harpies could get him to buy every box of cookies they had when they showed up at the house," agreed Naruto.

Meanwhile as Minato snickered Kurama was yelling at his host, **"Hey! Those thin minty ones were great! I didn't see either of you two saying no to those girls when they showed up selling those things not to mention the phone numbers the kit got every year! Naruto? How many of the peanut butter ones did you get over the years?"**

" _None of you business and did Makoto let the others at the estate know to get as many of those as they could? Hey! I'm talking to you!"_ Once he realized that the fox wasn't going to answer turned his attention back to the clan heads. Sakura, who was listening in on their 'conversation' just shook her head. She knew about the phone numbers and in fact Naruto had actually dated a few of those girls but he always returned to his first and only love. She just rubbed his shoulder to calm him down but made a note to ask about their missing cookies this year.

"Okay, I'm ready. Look, before you go into my mind there's something you need to know and agree to. There are places that I and Sakura don't wish to be seen. Although they're locked away so to speak, Kurama is going to be guarding them. Should he tell you that access is forbidden please just leave it at that. Those memories are painful for us, and those memories are not confined to our first years in the village."

"Like Naruto said, we have some very painful and personal memories that we don't wish for anyone to see but we will allow you access to one. Naruto, they'll have to know about Haruhi-chan so they can understand why we're so reluctant to start our family. I know you two didn't bring that up but ever since Ami announced the she was carrying the Uchiha clan's heir all eyes have been on us."

"Sakura, you're like a daughter to me, I can't jus..." Inoichi began to protest.

"You can and you must," Naruto ordered, Sakura and Tsunade smiled at their handiwork, since his voice had changed as it should have a year ago Naruto's words and how he spoke them were powerful, more powerful than his father's own voice.

"It's who we are and one of the things that shaped us," Naruto continued, "To understand us now you need to understand us then. Inoichi, I'm ready."

The Yamanaka bowed his head as he wove the signes for his clan's jutsu. As it took effect his Nara friend caught his body out of habit and placed it on the couch. A couple hours later he was looking at the two Uzumaki in a new light.

"You two, now we understand, but why? You could have lived in peace had you survived that last battle. Why didn't you stay and been at peace? You both are rich, you have more than all the feudal lords combined, why didn't you stay?" Inoichi asked with tears in his eyes. These two have gone through so much already and they turned their backs on a chance to live out their lives in peace and comfort.

"You know the answer father," Sakura said as she hugged the man that had tried for years to take her in as is own, "yes, we could have stayed but once we were told who we really were we knew where our duties lay."

"What you saw, all that Kurama would allow you to see, only a few people know, our family of course, Sasuke, Ami and Ino are a few that we've let in on our secret, now it's you two. What you experienced, seen and heard is an X class secret, I trust you both to not spill the beans but over time you'll have to let other clan heads know. We'll tell you who and when so don't worry about that. Any questions?"

"Is it possible to bring some of those flying machines that Sakura rode in over here, for our use?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes, but they won't move without the pilots and aircrew which we don't have, not to mention the amount of manpower needed to maintain just one of those. Aside from those factors Konoha is already tipping the balance of power to our side just with our new Navy as it is. That's not counting the training the new genin are undergoing as well as the weapons we're now using. While we won't be getting anything like that there will be some things the village as a whole will be receiving," Naruto explained hoping that he could dissuade the two men before him from pushing for more technologies and equipment. Naruto wanted a world that was as devoid of the technological horrors of their old world as he could engineer it. As a student of history he read over and over that every leap forward in weapons was usually conceived with the intention to make war as horrible as possible to the point that it would be seen as pointless, in the end it was seen by the generals and politicians as a more efficient way of killing the enemy, whoever that enemy was at the time.

Sakura in the meantime had kept reading the report, the one Hinata had filed. Turning to the second page she kept reading as thoroughly as her husband. Getting to one particular line she gasped, looking at her husband with wide and sorrow filled eyes she began to cry, "Naruto, your cousin, the Sound ninja that she was left in charge of...they...oh Kami!"

Naruto stepped to his wife and looked over the offending piece of paper, "Raped, those bastards! Grandmother, I wish to send a team and personally see to my cousin Karin's safety and Tayuya's rescue."

"Denied, you're to leave for Suna in two days. We'll keep you apprised of the situation."

"Baa-chan, you forget, this is one of the jobs I trained for. I'm not asking I'm demanding!"

"No, Naruto, you have your orders and your duties to the village take precedence."

"God dammit Tsunade! She's family, blood, my blood! I have to go! I...I..I need to go! Please Baa-chan, I have to save my family," Naruto cried out as his grandmother wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you feel you need to but we can't send another team, they're needed here, you know that. Naruto, she's on one of your ships, she's safe there. Sasuke and the others all are looking over her. Look, he's already sent a plan of attack for Tayuya's rescue. By the time you and Sakura get back from Suna they'll be here waiting for you, I promise."

"Fine but I'm placing them under your care. Make sure you take them to T&I once the arrive," Naruto ordered shocking all in the room, "I'm not dumb, they've been working for our enemy, they need to be debriefed and mind walked. Inoichi-san, I want you or someone you trust to mind walk them both. I don't need any surprises like Danzo gave the Uchihas. If they're enemy agents kill them at once. I'd rather have the blood of one on my hands than the blood of many."

With that the young couple left the office to prepare for their trip to Suna and the next round of talks. He would also be meeting his father's clan as they would be guiding him and his accompanying DRACO team to the Sand Village. The only thing he was looking forward to was seeing Temari once again. He and Sakura had talked at length about the tan skinned blond girl. She was a strong lady that had a beauty of her own, one that complimented Sakura-chan. Maybe having two wives wouldn't be so bad as long as Temari agrees, Naruto had already made it clear that he'd marry only for love and any potential wife had to feel the same.

As they entered the office Naruto began to expand Haku's mission to Kiri. The shinobi detachment accompanying her would be bringing in a game changer and they had been trained extensively on it. The teams had three eighty-one millimeter mortars and five hundred rounds of ammunition. They would be placed to give fire support and weaken the enemy forces. The rebels had pushed the Mizukage into a literal and figurative corner in the northern reaches of Kiri. The addition of the support team and Haku would be enough to tip the balance. The final instruction was the codes to be radioed to confirm the start of the attack and the confirmation that it was successful.

Two weeks later Neji was scowling once more at the hand carried orders Haku had given him. He didn't like it but they had no choice. The Wave frigate Retribution had hastened to the rebel held island that had been chosen as the rebellion's base of operations. Along with Haku the ship had discharged several doctors and medics, a container bearing medicines and several others containing food and clothing for the liberated children.

The food was earmarked solely for the kids, Naruto made that very clear. It was formulated to provide the maximum of nutrition in as small a package as possible. The food was in packages similar to MREs but had more flavor in the form of healthier types of sugars and a higher protein and fat content. The drinks were all milk based and once again had added fat and protein as well as kid friendly flavors. The meat component was in the form of once again kid friendly items, fish, beef and chicken were the most common and as most of the children were old enough to cook for themselves they were allowed to prepare their meals for themselves and their siblings.

Whole groups of clan members would gather at meal times and pool their food ration with the older of the kids cooking and feeding the youngest ones first. Clothing was handed out to all, the rags that they'd been wearing were taken to pits and burned with fire jutsus. As much as Naruto hated to use it all children were deloused, literally sprayed with a powder that would kill any parasite living on the children. The camp was destroyed next, after it was documented with pictures and written reports on the function of each and every building. These were then leaked as planned to the other nations and hidden villages. Within one week of the revelations of the camp and it's inhabitants the consensus of the leaders concerned was unanimous, even Iwa's fence sitting leader, the oldest of the Kakges, voted for the sanctions asked by Konoha. The children were given the honor and torches to set their prison alight.

So now, now it had come to this Neji thought as he waited until all the pieces moved into place. The town the Mizukage had been trapped in was sited on a spit of land that jutted into the sea. There was only one way in by land and the had been cut by the rebels in the first days it was learned the man was there. The two frigates and their combat craft prosecuted a blockade. Nothing in and nothing out. Civilians that wanted to leave had to do so by land and submit to intense inspection. At the end of the second week one last group came out, a team of genin with their jonin sensei, only this wasn't a team that was loyal to the Mizukage. This team was loyal only to Konoha and Nami No Kuni. They were the team that the Mizukage had sent as a sacrifice to kill Zabuza but mercifully had run afoul of Naruto instead.

Now they were employed as instructors in Waves academy but for the time being acting as infiltration specialists. They were the last out of the town having reported that the Mizukage had sent every civilian and wounded shinobi to safety. Although he knew his wounded would be taken prisoner they would still live and not be killed in their sick beds once the rebels broke through. At the moment they were in debrief onboard the Retribution going over a map of the town that had every key building marked and labeled. These positions would be fed to the ships Masters at Arms and Gunner's Mates as well as the land based mortar crews. The combined firepower of the cannon, rocket batteries and mortars would be used to pin the enemy forces.

The plan was to storm the town itself, the rebels would follow Konoha's special warfare teams and engage the enemy head on. Neji's teams would, along with Zabuza, Mei Terumi and her entourage would go after the Mizukage. What galled Neji was that he and the others had to wear the head bands of another country, Sound to be exact. The blame for the death of the Mizukage would be blamed on Danzo and Orochimaru should any of those that voted for the sanction of death back pedaled. It would be Konoha to say that team nine had nothing to do with the attack, only the rescue of the concentration camp detainees.

Neji himself was now in position with his complete Detachment Jay members waiting for the signal. Sending a signal to the Retribution's communications center, it's radios having more powerful transmitters he let Konoha know it was time to go. The wait would be one of the longest in Neji's short life.

In Konoha Naruto sat in the communications center having put off his trip to Suna until at least Kiri was wrapped up. The young leader had taken to placing a cot in a far corner of the room and sleeping there. It was at three-thirty in the morning that the message he'd been waiting for came in.

At that point Naruto was on the radio to Neji, "Jay, this is Dante, confirm the color and word of the day."

"Dante, this is Jay, color is black, I say again color is black and the word is legs, over."

"Jay, color and word are confirmed, what is the situation?"

"All noncombatants have left the town, team Garbo has reported in with the most recent locations. We are ready to strike, I repeat, we are ready to strike."

Naruto looked at first Tsunade and then Hiruzen as Sakura stood to his side as always, "I understand that the last of the noncombatants have cleared the target area. I have new orders for you and your forces do you understand?"

There was a pause before Neji responded, "I understand you have new orders for me, proceed with the new orders, over."

Looking at the gathered officials Naruto's face grew grim, in a few seconds he was going to end a war and quite possibly order the death of a fellow Kage and jinchuriki. The standing orders were that should the man surrender he's to be shown mercy and taken prisoner, Neji and a member of the Kurama clan were to check to see if Yagura was or is under a genjutsu. The reports of his previous behavior is vastly different from that he has displayed in recent years.

From what Naruto and others have gathered the man was strict and a strong leader but he actually loved his people as was loved in return. He also valued his blood line bearing clans before the purge began for no reason that anyone, even Terumi and Zabuza could think of. The man had just...snapped. Should he fight back Neji was to personally execute the order of termination. Naruto had chosen him for one reason, his clan was duty bound to follow an order and this was from the combined leaders of the continent. Only Snow abstained but then again, they never bothered to respond in the first place.

Taking a deep breath Naruto keyed the mic, "I'm weary and want to sleep."

"But I have miles to go and promises to keep," came back the terse answer as Naruto began to sweat, he still had a choice, to call off the sanction was still in his grasp but seeing the pictures of that concentration camp helped him steel his resolve.

Looking once again at his loving wife he took one last breath and spoke one more time, "Climb mount Niitaka,I say again climb mount Niitaka."

After a pause Naruto could hear the thumps of the 81mm tubes firing as Neji made the confirmation transmission, "I understand, Climb mount Niitaka. Operation has begun I will send the code once it's concluded, Jay out."

As he set his mic down he had by accident or design locked the transmit button on and left the mic open. In doing so the assembled in the communications room were able to hear the soundtrack of a modern war. Other than the mortar tubes firing they heard the cracking ripple of the rockets fired from the Vengeance class frigates as well as the crack-booms of their heavy caliber deck guns as they shelled the town. Each gun had been assigned a series of elevation and azimuth to aid their aiming to their targets. To add to the sound and confusion the sounds of firecrackers added a staccato counter point as the Konoha teams small arms came into play.

Naruto had ordered the unrestricted use of the weapons for a few reasons, one, to speed up the operation. The second was that Mist ninjas were hard to kill, the water clones were as good as any other clone but were able to fool an enemy into thinking they'd killed their target as the water running from a wound would resemble blood. A bullet hole would take done the target, clone or not and if not kill then incapacitate the person hit. The last option was that a bullet was faster than a jutsu in most cases, the rounds also were able to defeat any chakra based armor a ninja would use.

As he ran to the gate of the town Neji heard a Konoha team yell out "EASE!" Hitting the ground the Senior Genin opened his mouth as wide as he could as an AT4 missile was fired into the gates blowing them open and in one case off it's hinges. Standing up Neji resumed his charge as he felt the chakra signatures of his longtime teammates nearby. Looking to his left he saw Lee bounding into cover before firing a burst from his M4 the bowl cut wearing genin ducking his head back from a fusillade of kunai. Even if they had better weapons a thrown blade or spear could still be lethal. Lee and Tenten were thanking Kami that Kiri had very few archers and those the did have were fighting for the rebels.

Coming to his fist target Neji had Lee kick the doors in as he covered the windows and balcony. As the entered the first room the paused. Tenten closed her eyes and reached out with her chakra. As they snapped open she pointed upwards and led her team to the second floor room. In it they found a group of genin, two girls and two boys huddled in the closet with tear streaming from their eyes. Not taking their eyes off of them Neji ordered one of the shinobi teams to restrain and apply seals to the kids and pass them to the rebel's provost marshals, their version of military police. Heading out they rushed to their next target, the most important one on the list.

Blasting the doors off their hinges with explosive tags and with three teams following team nine rushed the mansion. Fanning out Neji and the others began searching for their main target. They found him waiting in the gardens behind the house. Yagura stood with his back to a corner and a arrogant sneer marring his young features, "So, it seems that the other villages leaders have sent you errand boys to do their dirty work. I'm not afraid of any of you, who are you to judge me? None of you are a Kage, are you? If you're not a Kage then why should I yield to you lot?"

"We, we have a warrant to either capture or kill you Mizukage-san," Neji answered in a polite but neutral tone, "As you said, I'm the messenger of the recognized leaders of this continent. Calling me and my colleagues errand boys is of no importance. My leaders have allowed me some room for judgment in your case, it would be prudent to surrender to my team and allow us to take you to the Land of Iron for a trial on neutral ground. Should extenuating circumstances be found my superiors will not seek execution, in fact my leader understands the implications of a tailed beast being removed from it's host. As I've mentioned, should circumstances show that you're as much a victim here as the others you will be allowed to live in a comfortable exile."

Yagura looked at Neji for a moment, "Yes, I would imagine that Orochimaru would know about tailed beast's and their hosts. Care to tell me why he's turned his back on me since he promised me support to fight against the rebels?"

Neji thought for a moment before remembering the sealed instructions as to why the teams were wearing head protectors with the Oto music note on them, "Something was mentioned about your liquidation of clans bearing blood lines. You know how much my lord values a good blood line, the rarer the better and you went out of your way to kill as many as you could, that was never in your agreement for his aid was it? So why did you begin the purge?"

As the man thought of the reason he began the purge his head began to throb, like a spike was being driven into it, Neji and the Kurama clan partner noticed that at once and both men began to use their talents to examine the man as Lee subtlety removed his arm and leg weights, moving into position for his part in the capture. Neji flared his byakugan and at once noticed the signs of a genjutsu, his partner weaving the signs to either break or minimize it.

Neji gave a shout as Lee rushed in and slapped a seal on the man's forehead, his confused state a great help. As the seal hit Yagura's skin it activated dropping his chakra level to that of a civilian a second applied to the mans neck, crafted by Naruto with Jiraiya and Minato's help cut the chakra output by the Sanbi by nearly ninety-six percent. Yagura staggered and collapsed into Lee's arms. As he faded into unconsciousness Yagura heard a voice that had been silent for years,

" **Hey, brat! Can you hear me? Yagura, come on kid answer me, that bastard mummy played you boy, you've been played like a drum."**

" _Sanbi-san? Kami, where did you go? I thought I did something to make you hate me. Why haven't you said anything to me? I've missed you, it's been, it feels like years,"_ Yagura replied in shock.

" **Brat! It has** _ **been**_ **years. You and I've been under a genjutsu, a very powerful one. You and I know that the only way to place me and my siblings in such a thing is with a sharingan."**

" _Konoha! Those tree huggers! So they're the ones behind this outrage!"_

" **Calm down, you're going to have a stroke. It wasn't Konoha, the Uchiha clan was decimated by the clan head's son or did you forget? No, it was some else, someone not related to that weak village. The survivors are children and low to mid level chunin and a few active and retired jonin so it wasn't that village. Now think, before all this happened we were meeting someone, who was it?"**

Who was it indeed, Yagura thought while his body was being hauled back to the Retribution. Hazy images from his memory drifted into and out of focus before one face persisted. An old man, injured, bandaged to the point of resembling a mummy. A bandaged eye was remembered, an eye with three tomoes that spun a whirled, an eye that didn't match it's mate.

Like a flash the man's name sprang to the front of his mind. His betrayer was the same man that betrayed his home, Hokage and best friend. The man that had been placed in the bingo books as a traitor with a kill on sight order Shimura Danzo. The man had used the sharingan on him and his three tailed companion a sharingan that was stolen from the clan he ordered butchered in revenge for his exposure as a traitor.

Bowing his head the once arrogant young man spoke in a whisper, Neji noted that there wasn't fear in his voice nor did he cry, he just spoke in a quiet yet still commanding tone, "I yield, I place myself, mt lands and my people at your mercy. What ever you did to me...I thank you. It broke a genjutsu that I nor the Sanbi could not escape."

Nodding Neji turned to his team, "The Mizukage is under the protection of the rebellion. He's not to be harmed or maltreated in anyway. He's to be held on the Retribution for safety."

Turning to his radio operator Neji took the handset, "Dante, this is Jay, swordfish, I say again swordfish."

Letting out a heavy but relived sigh Naruto key his mic, "Jay, this is Dante, I read swordfish, good job. I want all my forces including a certain cousin to return home at the earliest. Team Nine is to escort the Mizukage to the Land of Iron at once. He's to be turned over to the Shogun's forces at their main port of call. Bravo Zulu to you and the rest of our teams."

"Dante, I read and will comply**, thank you. We will carry out our last orders and speed home. The kids should be arriving in their new home in a day or two. All of those that would have died en-route have already done so before they shipped out. End of report, Jay out."

 **A/N;**

 **Okay, second chapter out for this month, no, I'm not banking then to take a vacation. It's just easier to do these chapters than the ones where I'm world building. Now, a few things before I get into the meat of the story and my reasons for the madness.**

 **Codes and phrases:**

 **Every operation is going to be code named and then have additional codes included for authentication and safeguard purposes. The codes used in my story aren't going to ones that I may or may not have been privy to but are taken from various sources. Most are Easter eggs but since no one wants to play the game and these are too obscure but for one I'll list where they came from.**

 **I'm weary and want to sleep/ But I have miles to go and promises to keep. This is a paraphrase of a famous American lit poem. It was also the trigger to activate Soviet sleeper agents in the Charles Bronson movie Telphon. It's a good waste of time and has Donald Pleasance as the bad guy (when isn't he?) Released in 1977 it was actually the last movie I and my date saw before I left for boot camp the next day. Won't say much but Debbie was more fun than the movie.**

 **Climb Mount Niitaka. I really shouldn't have to explain this one but for those that paid as much attention in history class that you all did in English and grammar class her it is. This is one of the most infamous transmissions ever sent in 1941 as it was the goo code for the attack on Pearl Harbor.**

 **Swordfish. This was the center of a routine done by Groucho Marx and his brother Chico with Groucho trying to remember the password to a speakeasy. According to Chico, "It's the name of a fish." The movie I believe was Horsefeathers and is one of the funniest, well nearly all of their movies are funny, of the Marx Brothers films.**

 **Color of the day/Word of the day. This is an actual procedure in verification in a combat situation. You need to be as sure as you can be when talking over a radio or other device. These are changed daily and woe to those that forgot.**

 **Okay that's done and one last thing, the phrase marked with this **. This is the root of the brevity code Rodger Wilco, verbal short hand for Received, WIll COmply. At least this is one definition.**

 **As for the actual ongoing missions, yes, the procedure to burn out the Snakes underground bases came from a fan fiction I read here but I can't remember the name. I do remember is that it's a very long one shot that follows the prosecution of Sound after the failed invasion. Sadly Gaara is killed and Kankuro is severely injured with Temari taken as a POW and forced along with the surviving Suna ninja to fight Konoha's war. It was very well written and allowed Team Seven to grow into a power house. One of the earlier stories before the Akatsuki were introduced.**

 **Now, let's get to Kiri first. I know that most are mad that I didn't have a knock down drag out fight with Yagura. I have my reasons, the first is that he's as much a victim here as anyone, just as in canon he's under someone else's thrall. Yagura is not a stupid man and he's seen and heard of the weapons these new fighters the rebels have partnered with so he knows that the chance of surviving even with the Sanbi are small. Naruto has already ordered his forces to wear Oto headbands to confuse the enemy as to who is really helping the rebels. That give Neji an opening to talk to the Mizukage and try to determine exactly what had happened.**

 **Neji was also given a list of things he can offer to entice a surrender at the same time he's preparing to kill the man just in case. Yagura is one that not much is known so I can paint him as I want within reason. I've shown him with a good relationship with the beast that's sealed inside himself and how worried the Sanbi was for his host. between the beast, Neji and the unnamed Kurama clansman Lee is able to place specially designed seals to aid in the capture of Yagura. Naruto is aware that his orders can end the life of a fellow Kage so he tries to keep the bloodshed to a minimum. Yes he ordered the shelling and bombardment of the town and the killing of those that resist but he's also ordered to give quarter to those that ask.**

 **Naruto in this story was trained to be a SEAL and contrary to pop culture, SEALs do not go in and indiscriminately kill and blow things up. Their missions in some cases is to gain intelligence and the best way to do that is to take prisoners. Dead men tell no tales and neither do they tell you the fall back positions, replacements and mission plans they know of. Sparing lives also plays into the hands of Konoha, should they be found out, and the rebels. They'd be seen in a more caring light than if they executed all that fought against them. In sparing lives they gain support of the population they've been fighting for.**

 **The survivors of the purges won't be returning to Kiri anytime soon. Fist of all, most are just kids tht are starting out and there's the matter of clan leadership to be figured out. Wave is hosting them since they would be following the Uzumaki and Whirlpool's protocols as to who will lead each of the nearly extinct clans. Haku is not going to lead the Yuki clan since canon had established the (s)he, in the anime and manga, was the child of a woman the married outside of the clan. That said, she will be an elder or advisor to the Yuki clan as they settle in Konoha at Naruto's invitation.**

 **Back to Yagura, his situation will be resolved in the next chapter or two. He's not going to be killed and will be placed in an exile not unlike Napoleon. That said, he won't be coming back to rule as it's going to be Mei. The question for is, do I a) have her marry Zabuza like some other stories I've read, b) make her an Uzumaki, hey her hair and other traits make her a candidate or c) do both? It won't happen for sometime to come but it is on the list of things to look into. Don't worry about Haku, I'm planning on putting her with a certain budding intelligence agent that works of Naruto's grandfather.**

 **And finally, Detachment Silent Bob. So, the ground work has been laid out and counter to Naruto's wishes Sasuke and the others are going to be the ones rescuing Tayuya, that is, if she wants to be rescued. Naruto and you readers will have to wait and see if the Emo Avenger is successful. As far as Karin is concerned, right now she's being cared for by Hinata and Sasuke. I won't go into what's going to happen with Karin and the Uchiha but at the moment all he sees is his best friend's cousin and nothing else.**

 **As for he and Hinata, yeah, they had a moment but it's because of what Sasuke discovered and what it meant to the both of them. Had Neji been there he would have joined in. Now, this does make the two heirs to the dojutsu using clans a little closer as friends and allows them to know that should one of them need comfort or understanding regarding certain fears the other is near and ready to help.**

 **And lastly Inoichi's mind walk. At an earlier point writing this I began t understand that I needed the adults helping to run the village to know the truth about Naruto and Sakura. I picked Inoichi and Shikaku for various reasons, the first was Inoichi would be able to use his jutsus and learn the truth of Naruto and Sakura. In turn he can now use that knowledge to inform the other clan heads at the right time. The second reason for those two is that these two did all they could to take them in and otherwise care for them in defiance of Danzo and his cronies. Sakura and Inoichi have a sort of father-daughter relationship unlike the ones we see in our own lives. In the Navy one eventually becomes an uncle or aunt of sorts to their Shipmates kids and over time the bond is returned when you get your own demon spawn. I'm also uncle to my best friend's kids as he is to mine. That said, in the story Sakura does call Inoichi 'father' as a sign of her love and respect to him.**

 **The last reason is that both Shikaku and Inoichi is trusted by Naruto to keep his secrets and understand why he does the things he does. He and his wife also opened up to them about their child they lost in the other world because ever since Ami and Sasuke announcer her pregnancy all eyes have been on these two. Let's face facts, not only are Naruto and Sakura scared of what may happen but Kurama is also nervous about Sakura having a baby before she turns 16 or 17. Remember, she was a little younger when she lost Haruhi and it still haunts her. That was also the reason that Kurama gave her so much chakra when Naruto marked her in Wave, so any child would have a better chance to survive. I won't say when they do get preggers but it's on the way.**

 **As for the reference to the GS cookies. My oldest granddaughter sells those things and can melt the hart of the tightest SOB in the world. Personally I won't buy them any more for two reasons, the first is that one of my cousins in the 80s set her sales goal so high that her folks had to buy every case she didn't sell. Let me tell you there was a lot and it was stacked in my office in the family business. To this day I get sick just smelling thin mints and don't get me started on the peanut butter ones. Let's just say it took six or seven months to get rid of those things and no matter how much you think you can eat, you can't. I even gave another dope smoking cousin as many of those things that he wanted, he sent six cases back. The second is that I can see the most powerful of all the tailed beasts brought low by a Girl Scout Brownie's puppy eyes no jutsu.**

 **Last thing, on the trip to Suna Sakura will have a chance to close out some unfinished family business.**

 **Take care, I thank you for your support and readership. This story is far from finished and I enjoy creating each chapter knowing that I can make someone happy reading it. I also bit the bullet and joined Heaven and Earth's Naruto/Sakura forums. Things and ideas not found here will be, over time, found there at some point.**


	23. Chapter 21

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter23

Tayuya Uzumaki was not in a good mood at the moment as she returned to her chamber in Orochimaru's current lair. The Snake Sanin seemed to live up to his name as he rarely lived above ground preferring to live underground like his summons. The meeting was not good news and it made her normally stormy disposition worse. The last base had been attacked by an unknown force that worked and fought silently. The lone survivor had said they could use jutsu's without calling the names and a few actually dispensed with hand signs. The worst news was the fact that aside frown one sentry that had managed to survive and make an escape the rest of the complex personnel had perished in the assault. Everyone dead, including her sister Karin.

Orochimaru had carefully schooled his face as he felt a smile stir as he gave her the news. It made his day brighter if he could crush another's spirits at some point in time. True, the girl he'd lost had been a promising subject what with her longevity and ability to produce chakra chains but the look on her older sister's face was almost worth the loss.

He'll have to leak that bit of information to Konoha and it's child Hokage that his clan had lost a member to an unknown group, but that's why he and his confederate had spies and agents in the village to this day, to not only to know what was going on but to pass information to cloud the waters as it were. This would be a good gem to pass on to his spies and loyalists in Konoha. Before dismissing her he gave one last bit of news, she was to head to the southern base at first light giving her no time to grieve for her lost sister.

Meanwhile in the bowels of the mother ship Karin was waking from a medically induced coma. The damage done to her leg as well as her ribs was greater than originally thought. Hinata ordered the ships doctor to prepare the OR for surgery as soon as the raiders returned. Karin was then given a more complete examination and Hinata was shocked at what she found.

In addition to the injuries the Uzumaki girl sustained in combat there were signs of concussion, someone had used her as a speed bag, as well as trauma to her lady bits. Hinata remembered what Karin had said in passing, it looked like whoever had done this had not been gentle. Infection to her reproductive organs had already set in and it would take some of the more powerful drugs to stop it's spread. To insure the drug's effectiveness they were delivered via IV. Karin was also covered for some reason in scars looking too much like bite marks. Hinata vowed to find out why, whoever was playing vampire would pay hell once he was named, she would see to it.

Her combat injuries were the easiest to treat ironically enough. The reason was partly because of they being fresh, expected and not hidden. The other damage was older and had time to heal to the point that nothing on the outside was amiss. Thankfully for the girl her cousin's wife as well as grandmother made sure that everyone brought in for treatment, no matter if it's a clinic, private practice, field aid station or hospital. If they came in and didn't have a medical file they underwent a very detailed exam.

As Karin stirred a person next to her sat up in his chair. Sai had offered to watch over Naruto's kin, his given reason was that she could be interviewed at once but Sasuke and Hinata suspected that the young intelligence officer had taken a fancy to the young lady. Sai had just sat up in his chair and hit the call button to summon a medic when the girl in the bed shot up and gasped a name.

"Tayuya! Oh shit I forgot, I forgot, shit she's going to kill me...eeeek! Who the hell are you?"

I'm Sai, I work for Lord Namekazi and Lord Uzumaki, are you in pain? Is there anything you need?"

"Uhhh, no, just...where are we? It feels like we're on water."

"That would because we are, welcome to the KNS Revenge, I'm Crow, the leader of this operation and I see you've met Sai, he's...very unique. Once you feel stronger I like you to have a talk with him about what you know of the two traitors that rule this land."

"Pleased to meet you," Karin answered Sasuke, "I'm curious, why the code name? From your chakra signature and looks it seems that you're an Uchiha even though you hide your eyes behind dark glass."

"A security precaution, there's not too many of us left and we've information that Orochimaru is a little too interested in my clan. Now, before we leave and let our team medic look you over I'd like to know who this Tayuya that you called out to is, if you don't mind."

Frowning Karin thought about it for a minute before answering, "Tayuya is my sister, she's one of the Snake's bodyguards but not by choice. He told her that she had a choice, serve him or he kills me. She chose my life and threw hers away. To control the Sound Five, his guards, the bastard placed some kind of seal on them. It's very strong only one in ten survive the placement of it."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with your sister?" Sai asked, his smile on he face. While he's gotten better there still was no warmth behind it.

"I can talk to her through the seal," Karin answered, "One night I took a look at it and for some reason instantly understood it's basic workings..."

"You're an Uzumaki, they were the top of all seal smiths and masters of the art. It's practically a bloodline limit, somehow that ability that you have is ingrained into all Uzumaki," Sasuke explained, "Your cousin Naruto learned all aspects in less than two years after he returned from his exile. Now, I'd like to know how this seal is connected to you and your sister."

"Well, that explains my understanding of seals, anyways, I was able to add a communications matrix into it and had her place a matrix on me, just under the hairline on the back of my neck. We can talk to each other using that, I was mad because I forgot to tell her that I was safe. How long was I out for?"

"Three days," Sai answered as he wrote down what she had said, "Tell us, how do you know what an Uchiha's chakra signature feels like?"

"Well, I'm a natural sensor and there was an Uchiha that was around a few times when we were taken in. I heard that there was a fight or something between him and Orochimaru. One of my sister's fellow guards, Kidomaru, said that they were arguing about someone named Sasuke," at this the young Uchiha stiffened slightly, "The Uchiha managed to injure that snake bastard before he got away."

At that point Sai looked to the mission leader. Sasuke was trying his hardest to control his emotions as he returned the look before speaking, "This Uchiha, did anyone mention a name?"

"No, but he always seemed sad for some reason. I remember that he was polite but kept to himself, like I said, he seemed so sad. After that fight he never came back."

"Th...thank you Uzumaki-san, Hinata will be in shortly to check on your injuries. Sai will be your contact since the rest of us have missions to plan and execute. Should you need anything just ask him. As I understand it you wish to inform your sister that you're alive and well?" at this Sasuke paused as Karin nodded, "Very well, inform Sai as to how this seal works and we'll work something out. For now though, good day."

"Thank you Crow, and a good day to you as well Sai," Karin replied as the two genin stood to leave. They nodded to Hinata as she and one of the ship's corpsmen entered the space.

Turning to his partner Sasuke began to speak, "Well? What do you think?"

"She's most likely telling the truth, I could not find any deception. I did however detect lots of worry when we talked about her sister. This may work out for us however."

"What to you mean?"

"Her sister is a guard to the snake, if she's as unhappy as Karin says she is then we may be able to gain more insight to what the traitors are planning."

"Let's talk to Naruto about this, if you think we can gain anything on that bastard then a rescue attempt would be worth it."

"Fine, I'll write up the report, you send it okay?"

"Yeah, use all we have and what we can get from Karin and plan for our last raid on this mission. After this one it's going to be too hot to operate for a while and I want to see how Ami is doing."

Two weeks later saw Naruto talking to his office manager/assistant about their upcoming trip to Suna, "Okay, we have everything ready? Umeko? We do have someone to mind the office correct?" asked the young Hokage.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei is sending a couple of the genin cadets that worked here before I was hired. All appointments for you and Sakura-san have been competed and you're both free of any obligations. I'll meet you and the family at the west gate when it's time to leave," came the reply from his office manager.

One thing nobody ever called Umeko twice was 'secretary'. She was more than that and ran the office with an iron hand. Naruto and Sakura were happy to have her working for them. Umeko had taken the job out of necessity, early into her fourth year in the academy she realized that the shinobi life wasn't for her. She had a younger brother to look after since they had lost their parents to bandits a few years prior.

Iruka had assigned her to work in the Uzumaki's office in the hope that she'd find her place since she was one of the smartest of his female students. He also knew that that was all she was and smart would get you only so far. By placing her into Naruto's employ he hoped that she'd come into her own. She had, and due to Naruto's insistence that she train with him and his wife her physical abilities had increased. Iruka and Naruto thought it was because now there wasn't the pressure on her that she had in school, whatever it was Umeko had blossomed into a very capable kunoichi.

Naruto smiled at her as he asked the last question for the time being, "How's your brother? Excited to be going outside the village?"

"Yeah that and more, I think he's more excited about getting those uniforms. What were you thinking? We can't afford to repay you for those..."

"Umeko," Naruto interrupted, "the uniforms are drawn from the shinobi stores issue, same as yours. He's being taken on an A-5 ranked mission as a member of my children's cell. As such he's to wear the uniform of the day, if he can't afford it out of his pocket then it's to be issued to him from the one responsible for him. Like it or not, you two are still wards of my office, or rather my grandmother's office. As orphans you both are entitled to certain things, a stipend for expenses, subsidies for your housing and food. Clothing is also one of those things, at least mission clothing is, so, you don't have to worry about things like this."

"I know, but my parents always said that they never liked to owe people things, it's the way we were raised."

"I know, we both know how you feel, but this, this isn't charity. What you're given is what you're due as citizens of my, our, village. It's your right to be able to live to a comfortable degree and this office provides for that, no more, no less. Now, let's close up shop and get out of here. Remember, meet at the gate in the morning, uniform of the day."

At that point one of the ANBU on messenger duty appeared, "Naruto-sama, Lady Senju requires you in her office at once."

"Thank you Lynx, I'm on my way. See you later Umeko," with that Naruto turned and began climbing the stairs to the next floor.

Walking into the Hokage office Naruto noted that his grandparents were waiting for him along with Nara Shikaku and his son Shikamaru. Next to them stood the second apprentice to Jiraiya in the spy game Aburame Shino.

His sharp eyes caught sight of the map table covered in photos and a map showing a sector of the ocean to the east of the Land Of Waves with an island in the center. Looking closer he noted the name Isle of The Krait with a second identifier, 'Southern Hideout'.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to the map and photos glancing through the latter.

"The location of your other cousin, Karin's sister. She made contact with Tayuya the other day shortly after coming out of her coma," Tsunade answered.

"Why was I not told? I believe I left orders to do so."

You did but, you're not the leader of the village, not yet. I didn't want you distracted from your mission preparations. You've delayed the Suna trip twice and Rasa is getting more than slightly annoyed."

"Fine, but if you're going to keep me in the dark why tell me now?"

At this Jiraiya smirked, "Because now we need your input. This is the operation brief, Sasuke sent it for you to look at, he and the rest, including the shinobi detachment, refuse to act unless they have you're okay. They said it was because the Revenge would have to leave it's area of operations before you ask."

"Neji's team is where?"

"Here, on standby at Wave's port. Sasuke contacted him and they worked out the plan and sent it here. I know you want to be there since this is what you trained for but your duties to the village lay elsewhere. That said, we need you to look over the plans and brief and see if anything was missed."

Naruto sighed, nodded his head and sat down. For the next two hours he read every word and looked at every picture and map. Neji's team had gone to the island several times to take a look around and find the best places to land a raiding force. The plan was for a squad of shinobi to make a landing at the front of the complex as a diversion and make as much noise and havoc as possible. The main force would land on the leeward side of the island and push into the complex from the rear.

According to the Hyuuga, the island was six hours from Wave using the turbines, by sail it would take nearly 18 to get reinforcements and a messenger hawk would take at least two and a half days to fly to Sound with the news of an attack. The raid would have two DRACO squads and close to ten shinobi units for support including the mortar section. That was one of the things that Neji took into consideration and had that squad's leader accompany him on one of the recon missions.

Naruto smiled, strong points, guard posts and choke points had been preregistered for fire missions, the locations of every access point noted and Tayuya had been kept up to date by her sister. The promise of getting her curse mark removed was all the motivation she needed to prepare. She was the only member of the Sound Five there and according to what Karin told Sai, she'd do all she could to aid her rescuers with her techniques. Sai also mentioned that both girls had either sworn fealty to Konohagakure and Naruto or were willing to once the raid was over.

Looking up from the map desk his trademark grin split his face, "Looks good, tell the operational commanders that they have my blessing. Pass on that I look forward to meeting my cousins. Grandmother, remember my instructions, they're to be taken to T&I upon arrival for debrief and vetting. They are to presumed hostile until proven otherwise but make them comfortable. They turn out to be still working for the Snake or Mummy kill them without thought. Now, if there's nothing else Sakura is waiting for me at the market place," with that Naruto stood and left the tower smiling at the thought of lunch with his wife.

Temari of the Sand sat in front of her dressing table and stared into the mirror and sighed. In a few days she was to see the Uzumaki couple once more, the first time since their initial meeting in Konoha when she was sent as a sacrifice, a hostage to marry into one of the Leaf's clans to serve as a guarantee for peace between the two villages. That...didn't happen to her however, Lady Chiyo, Granny Chiyo to the Kazekage's children, had reunited with her first love and had become the second wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

She smiled at that now but at first it was confusing and a little disturbing to see two people in their sixties act like teens in love. After a long talk with the older woman Temari began to understand that love doesn't have to be confined to a specific village. Love, she found out, can be found anywhere. And that's what's been on her mind, after one meeting with Naruto Uzumaki she felt a strong pull towards him. The fact that he's already married and has a wife with her own fearsome temper never entered her thoughts. If anything Sakura-san would be a good mentor on how to please the Uzumaki clan leader.

As she continued to think her thoughts were broken by her younger brother, the middle child, Kankuro, "Ya know, you've changed ever since that trip to see the tree huggers. You never worried about your looks before, so what's up sis?"

"Naruto is going to be here in a few days, I'm afraid that he'll find me unattractive," she answered back as she continued to stare at the mirror.

"Hmmph, I doubt that. How many guys turn their heads when you walk by in the market place huh? Plenty and that's after you've been training and your makeup has been sweated off. No matter what you do sis, this Naruto will be all yours," Kankuro told his sister to bolster her confidence.

Kankuro wasn't lying, she knew that she was a very attractive young woman and had no problem finding dates for important events and had had more than a few suitors from highly placed clans and families. No, that wasn't what was worrying her, what was worrying her was how Sakura-san was going to react when she asked for some alone time with the young Uzumaki. The political marriage between her and one of the clans in Konohagakure was still on the table so she made a decision out of the two heirs she met that day Naruto intrigued her. The Nara heir seemed just as lazy as she'd heard about so unless she was to somehow spend large amounts of time with him Shikamaru wasn't her choice.

"Kankuro, am I too bossy? I mean do I act like a spoiled princess all the time? Naruto seems to have little tolerance for girls that behave that way and I've heard people talk that way about me in the market so I really wan..."

"No, you're not a spoiled princess," Kankuro said as he hugged his sister, "You're the Kazekage's daughter and at times have to act that role. You're not bossy, you're confident and pretty and if anything you know how to act as a future head of state. Face it, since you were eight you've had to play the role of the village's first lady, something our mother had done before she passed. You've done as good a job as her from what I've heard. Father has a difficult role to play but you have to be the 'Gentle Mistress', our kind face to father's iron image.

Temari, you're also very patient and gentle, I couldn't act the way you do with Gaara but you show our little brother the love that others refuse. Our little brother scares the hell out of me but you're able to show him enough love that he's calm around you. Under that tough girl persona is a kind and loving young lady. If the Uzumaki doesn't see that then he doesn't need you."

"It's not Naruto I'm worried about, it's his wife," Temari told her brother who in turn raised an eyebrow, "See, according to both Konoha and Uzu laws, should a person already be married and request to be placed into the Clan Restoration Program or Act, depending on what your values are, the first wife must agree and approve of any possible future wives. The program is strictly voluntary according to what Sakura-san told me. No one, not the Hokage, Fire Lord or council, can order a citizen into the program. Sure, their old council did all they could to intimidate outstanding ninja into it but in doing so they broke several laws that when all was revealed led to their downfall.

Kankuro, although I like to think that Sakura and I are or could be good friends, I'm afraid. It's not just Naruto and Sakura, they adopted three orphans last year and while those kids are in the academy according to them those three are very much their own. Not only that, Sakura and Naruto are very close, very much in love and she's very protective of him, suppose that she rejects me as a possible second wife?"

"Then you find someone that does accept and loves you. Don't forget, you're Temari, the Flower of the Desert. Besides, if you two are exchanging letters then someone is giving the okay, now come, dinners waiting."

As Temari made her way to dinner with her brother Sakura sat in front of her vanity and stared. She was still short, that she knew would never change but her face was still round with baby fat. While she was fit there were places on her body that would continue to have some extra weight until she hit her last growth spurt in another year or so. Knowing that didn't make her feel any better, her face was still round not 'elfin' shaped that had made her both 'unique and exotic' as her fellow Squadron members, would say.

By the time she hit her late teens Sakura's face had taken it's final form, the roundness was gone as her baby fat melted away. Her face was slightly angular with a small, Naruto would call it pert, petite nose with almond shaped emerald green eyes. She had filled out nicely with the rest of her body by then as well but now she was in her fifteen year old version of herself and felt like she was back at square one. Of course Naruto thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world but he was an idiot when it came to her.

Speaking of which the young lady's husband chose that time to walk into their room, "What ya doing Sakura-chan? You've been staring at that mirror for the last half hour."

"Thinking, Naruto, I want you to be honest with me, am I still pretty to you?"

"No, prettier and you get prettier everyday, why? Is everything okay? I mean is everything okay with us?" he asked beginning to panic. If he lost Sakura-chan he may as well lay down and die she was that important to him.

"Everything is fine silly," she replied as she placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'm just worried that Temari is going to out shine me is all."

"Don't be, you're your own star and your light has kept me from darkness ever since we met. Look, I admit that I'm attracted to Temari but until she becomes a friend to you..."

"Oh no you don't Namekazi," Sakura began, "I'm not going to be 'bait' for you and keep the desert princess happy until you've decided that we've bonded. You are going to take her to dinner, NO RAMEN, and treat her like you treat me. Outside of the Kinzoku girls, Ino or Umeko there's really no girl in the village that's good enough for you so that leaves Temari. Now, hurry up and undress me we may get lucky this time around."

Grinning his foxy grin Naruto began to disrobe his wife like a child unwrapping a gift. That's to say Sakura's clothes were in tatters and in a pile when he was done. After that the young couple spent the rest of the day and into the night making love. It was an opportunity that was best to take advantage of especially if Sakura's calculations and chakra scan were on the money.

The next morning found the Uzumaki family, yes the kids too, Hiruzen and Chiyo, Jiraiya along with Shikamaru, Ino and Choji with Hanabi, Umeko and her brother rounding out the group. Naruto insisted on traveling in uniform and was looking everyone over. Sakura and Moegi were going through everyone's packup and comparing them to the list of equipment that was mandatory to bring. Of course Ino was arguing over every item that was not on the list claiming the extra clothing were essential. Sakura just chucked two thirds of Ino's 'essential' items to one side where a smiling Inoichi was placing them into a storage scroll to take home.

Satisfied that there was now room in Ino's pack Sakura had Moegi and Hanibi escort the Yamanaka diva to the market place and ensure Ino buy herself enough food, water and ninja equipment to last the six weeks allotted for the mission. Ino had no choice but do as Sakura asked because she knew that Moegi was just like her adopted mother, stubborn and focused on the mission. Hanabi would just as soon gentle fist Ino as to look at her since the older heiress chose this day to start acting like a princess again.

An hour later a sulking Ino rejoined the group with a pair of younger girls grinning like satisfied cats. Looking at his girlfriend Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome," before the party filtered out of the village and into the surrounding woods.

Stopping just before sundown in a clearing Naruto ordered camp be set up as he made a few clones to supervise the genin and academy students in setting up traps and warning lines. This deep in Hi No Kuni was reasonably safe from missing or rouge ninja or bandits but there was no reason to not get in the habit of planning for the worst. As far as Naruto and Sakura were concerned the trip to and from Suna was a good reason for training in field craft and patrolling. As it stood Naruto had set a watch schedule for sentries and paired the genin up with one of the academy students. It would give the older ninjas a chance to teach a student and the kids would get a taste of how boring actual missions really are.

Shikamaru was to everyone's surprise wide awake during his watch and had actually shown Udon how to move in the forest without making noise. As they were standing the last watch Udon was shown the proper way of waking Ino while Udon demonstrated how to wake his parents up without getting yourself killed. Both Uzumakis slept with their pistols close at hand and to wake them one had to grab the feet of the sleeping nins. Udon used a long stick and poked Naruto's foot with it while tossing a pebble at Sakura's exposed right leg. As the two now awake ninjas began to get ready for the day the boy walked off with a self satisfied smile on his face, this day was starting off very well he thought, it wasn't often that someone could get the drop on his folks.

Another day of traveling through the tree tops and the group found themselves at Tanzuka Town. They way it was told to Naruto and Sakura, Tanzuka Town was a combination of Las Vegas, the Amsterdam Red Light District and Disneyland all rolled into one place. Why Disneyland? Because Naruto said it was because the place had a castle. It took forty-five minutes to get him out of the wall for that one, it also cost Sakura 5000 ryu for a D rank mission for the academy students to repair the damage. Sakura and Tsunade it seemed were the biggest employers of D ranks next to Tora the Cat's owners since Hiruzen had put his foot down after Jiraiya had been sent into the wall of his favorite restaurant while on a date with Lady Chiyo.

As the group walked down the main street Naruto kept a tight hold on his wife as Sakura was getting more pissed off by the minute by Jiraiya's whining of how unfair he was being treated. The reason was that he was forbidden by Tsunade and Sakura from entering any bar and cathouse the man passed. He wasn't on a trip to monitor his 'trade routes' as his spy network was called so there was no need to go into those places. Tsunade understood that her husband owned over half of properties of an adult nature and had several mistresses overseeing them. He was allowed to have them as it was mission essential and he loved only Tsunade, but since he wasn't there this time to act as spymaster he didn't need to enter any of them.

The group traveled the main road for another five minutes before Jiraiya stopped in front of one of the many bars in the town, "Look, I know that Tsunade forbade me from these places but I'll need to check in this place later on tonight."

"Why? Obasama was very clear about your activities and restrictions, so what's so important about this place?" Sakura asked.

Before he could answer Naruto spoke up, "A toad statue with a red belly, it's a signal that you're needed to collect something, am I right Ero-jijii?"

"You could at least address me by grandfather once in a while but yeah, you're right. The manager needs to speak to me, don't ask me how my contacts know when I'm passing by. Once I set the network up it took on a life of it's own, for all I know one of the cells set up another in the village itself and let the others know of my coming and goings. Let's get checked in and then Naruto, Moegi and Udon will come with me, makes it seem that I'm out with my family or something like that."

"Naruto is fine but why do you have to involve the kids?" Sakura asked in a concerned voice another mother would know.

"Because, they're officer cadets in our forces, this is something that they'll have to learn at some point. Like it or not Sakura, unlike you and my grandson the kids that enter the academy stopped being children the day they started. It's just how this world works, I've read some of the history books you two have provided me, it was only in the last two hundred years that where you lived let children be kids until they were 17 or 18 years old. That's a luxury no village can afford, at 12 for shinobi and 16 for civilians you're considered an adult."

"But that's the point," Sakura argued, "They're only ten and still in the academy. I just wanted to keep them innocent a little longer."

"Sakura, this is the life we chose, if you felt that strongly we could have had Kurama transfer us permanently to where we were," Naruto told his wife in a near whisper.

Hearing that made Sakura place her hand on his cheek, "And take away your dreams? Baka, I'm your wife, what makes you happy makes me happy. Just as you try to protect my smile I try to protect your dreams. No, staying there was never an option for us, this land and Konoha is where our fortunes lay, nowhere else. I just wish the children could stay children a little longer is all, just a little longer."

"I know, look, I'll talk this over with the old per...grandfather about not taking the kids after we check in. That's the best I can promise right now," turning to his grandfather Naruto began speaking to him, "Okay grandfather, how much further is this place we're staying at. I'm sure everyone's as tired and hungry as I am."

"Not too far, in fact it's riiiiight...here!" the man replied pointing to a nondescript walkway leading into a shaded path.

Another few minutes and the group was standing in the lobby of a very luxurious resort inn complete with hot spring fed baths and a spa for the girls. Ino was nearly drooling at the time she was going to have the next day as Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends actions. Looking over to the others she saw a worried look on Umeko's face and excitement etched on Moegi and Hanabi's.

Approaching her aid Sakura called out to her, "Umeko? Are you alright? You look...I don't know, worried?"

It's fine Sakura-san, it's just that this is so expensive and I'm not sure if we can affo..."

"Stop right there, we told you that all the expenses are taken care of, including the spa. Relax, think of this as a working vacation and if anyone deserves one it's you. Just stick with me and don't worry about the Pig over there, she's that lazy Nara's problem now," Sakura told her with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

As this was going on a tall man with sandy blond hair and blueish grey eyes stepped out of an office and made his way to Jiraiya and Naruto, "Is this him?" came the taciturn query.

"It is," Jiraiya replied as the man continued to look Naruto over one last time.

"He looks just like my nephew with a bit of that short tempered Uzumaki girl the boy took up with," the man said as Naruto frowned at what was said about his mother, "I see he has some of her temper as well. Don't give me that look boy, Kushina was an honored member of our clan although it was never officially mentioned. She learned our ways very quickly and gained our trust and acceptance, the question is can you do the same?"

Although Naruto was only five foot six at the time he still managed to stand taller and looked his presumed uncle in the eye, "You may be my elder and from what I gather uncle of a sort but that gives you no right to talk down to me like you have. Any other man would have been introduce to my fists and the ground by now. Consider yourself lucky that you and I are family."

At that the man threw his head back and bellowed a great laugh, "He's Kushina-chan's son alright! So, young Naruto, I'm sure you and your friends are wondering who I am, yeah? I'm Namikaze Mako, your great uncle, I'm also this pervert's favorite younger brother."

"You're my only brother Mako and I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert! Now, allow me to introduce the others, you know Hiruzen-sensie of course, this is his new wife Chiyo of Suna. The girl with the pink hair is your niece Sakura, Naruto's wife, these three," at that Jiraiya had moved to the younger kids, placing his hands on the boys shoulders with Moegi in the middle as always, "are Naruto and Sakura's children."

"Children?" Mako asked shocked that a couple so young wou ld take on a responsibility for one let alone three orphans.

"Yes, it seems that they were a package deal. All three lost their parents in service to the village. Anyway, this is Sarutobi-Uzumaki Konohamaru, Uzumaki Udon and Uzumaki Moegi. Uhh, Udon and Moegi have a rather special relationship, they're under a marriage contract meant to bring their families closer but they're sadly the last of their lines. Having said that these two will marry once their primary training concludes. The same with Konohamaru and this young lady, Hyuga Hanabi, youngest daughter of the clan leader. Another contract to mend fences between the Hyuga and Sarutobi clans but now ours as we and the Uzumaki are involved. Naruto has a vision to unite the clans in the village as well as Konoha and Suna through family ties."

"That's an eye opener and an inspired vision, but, even in our clan marriage is not even considered until the age of sixteen. Is the village's population still hurting from the foxes rampage? We had heard that there were no elite genin passed in the last two years and the absence of them in the field seems to confirm it."

"No, in fact the academy has been revamped and all in Naruto's class and 98% of the following class all passed their exit exam. Naruto will tell you more as it was his and Sakura's program. Anyway, over there are Yamanaka Ino the heiress to her clan and Nara Shikamaru son of the Nara leader. Next to them is Akimichi Choji another clan heir as well."

"Now, this young lady is a very special person and one I and Tsunade see as a second grandchild," at that Umeko blushed, she knew that the Regent and her husband cared for her but not to the extent that Jiraiya was indicating, "This is Naruto and Sakura-chan's assistant Umeko and her brother Eiji. Without Umeko it's doubtful that anything would get done in that office except for som..." Jiraiya's words died off as he caught the look Sakura sent him, no doubt reminding him that a world of pain awaited if he said a word about what she and Naruto were up to on that particular day.

"Well, anyway Umeko is very important to the family as well as the village."

"I see, then welcome everyone let me show you to your rooms. So one for each couple then?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, one for me and Naruto, one for Ino and Shika, the same for Hiruzen and Lady Chiyo as well as Umeko and Eiji. Hanabi and Moegi will share a room as well as Kono and Udon," at that Moegi whispered into her mother's ear with a little red coloring her cheeks, "Can you make those adjoining rooms? Our three have gone through a lot and tend to stay as close as possible, it's no trouble at home but in a place like this Moegi has no way to get to the boys quickly."

"Of course, as a matter of fact, the top floor is all yours. Wait, before you protest it's permanently reserved for family and clan members. I just ask that you stay as close as you can to each other. The caravan that's to take you to Suna will be here in the morning and those of us that still ply the trade routes are...shall we say a little more serious than they should be when they're around new people," Mako explained.

"Sure, that's not a problem, we'll take the rooms over looking the hot sprin...ackkk!" Jiraiya began before he was cut off by his granddaughter grabbing his throat.

"Uncle Mako, ignore the perv, we'll take the rooms overlooking the gardens. What time is the evening meal? We've not eaten since this morning and the kids," GROWLLL! "and Naruto seem to be a little hungry."

Mako was still laughing at how his big brother was being choked out by such a small girl, even the other girls that were younger than her had at least an inch on her in terms of height but this young lady seemed to fill the room with her presence, "Dinner is in a couple of hours, it's traditional fare and based on what the cook felt like making this evening. Do you mind telling me how you can control him so easily? Mother could never keep him under control and you do it like it was second nature."

"Simple, for all the abuse I and Tsunade heap on him we make sure that he knows our love outweighs the negative feelings he can bring out in a person, isn't that right Pervy-grandpa?

"Sakura, for as much as you say you love me I still end up getting bruised and abused. Just once would it be too hard to give me the respect my position in the village and family entitles me to?"

"I...I suppose that we could give you a little more respect but you tend to forget that while grandmother was against it we were more than happy that you wanted to use us in your last book. If I recall it's your highest regarded seller so I figure that we're allowed a little informality, unless you don't want to do a sequel," the girl purred into her grandfather's ear.

Seeing the look on his brothers face made Mako laugh one more time before calling for some of the staff to show everyone to their rooms and help them get settled. As they began to relax and change out of their travel clothing Naruto held his wife tightly as they stood on their balcony overlooking the inn's garden. Unlike many that followed the principles of Zen this was more like the ones they grew up seeing in Southern California as well as other places in the world.

Quite simply put it was like a green wonderland and Naruto couldn't wait to explore it but for now it would have to wait. Duty, in the form of meeting Jiraiya's contact, was calling and he pulled in his wife for one last deep kiss. As they broke apart he softly spoke to her, "I've made a decision that the old perv isn't going to like."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"The kids are staying here, no need for them to grow up too fast. Hell, they're already doing that, just when did Moegi start getting boobs anyway? I don't recall saying it was okay for her to have them."

Sakura giggled at Naruto's remark before she added fuel for the fire, "A few months ago but I never did tell you what aunt Ren told me did I?" seeing Naruto shake his head 'no' she continued, "Well, a couple of weeks ago she walked into Kono's room to check if he and the others had picked up their rooms and the study thinking that the kids were in the dojo practicing. Well, she opened his door and saw him and Hanabi in a very heavy make out session, if I recall she said that the girl's skirt was up and her panties were down. They were so into each other that they never noticed her enter or leave."

"Hanabi? But she's so quiet and polite. Are you sure that Kono didn't force himself on her?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"No, aunt Ren said it was very mutual, the girl was giving as good as she got. And must I remind you about quiet and polite girls? Look what happened with Maria in our old home. I seem to remember her being very polite and quiet in the common areas of the house but how many times did I have to remind you to use a silencing jutsu when you two were alone?"

At the mention of Naruto's second love a faraway look crossed his eyes, "How could I forget? Say, tell me, did you and her ever...you know. I mean she made it no secret that she was just as hot for you as she was for me. Too bad we couldn't have taken her with us. It would've made this whole CRA situation easier to deal with."

Sakura smiled as her eyes had a glint that Naruto rarely saw as she answered his questions, "Well, first off, I'm not going to tell you. Aside from that threesome we all had that one time, that's a secret between me and her. Second, she made her feelings known to me, had I not gone into the Navy I think something serious would have happened between us. And last, I agree, it would've been nice to have her with us but she would've arrived as an adult and to see us as we really were would've freaked her out."

Sakura leaned in for a kiss only to sigh as a knocking came from their door, "Your grandfather is here it seems, better take care of this spy business and get back to me fast, my motor is running."

"I will, enjoy the spa and hot spring, I don't know how long this is going to take. I love you," Naruto told her as he snatched one last kiss before patting her tight and shapely butt on the way out.

Ten minutes later Naruto and a not so happy Jiraiya arrived at the Velvet Lady, a 'gentleman's club' of dubious reputation. To Naruto it was, for lack of a better word, a dive with scantily clad young women serving drinks and performing 'table dances' for individual men, though how they were able to see a dance under their tables was confusing. Judging by the smiles however the girls were doing an excellent job.

As the entered they were met by a woman that was anywhere between 22 and 60, she was one of those that hid their age well and looked far younger than she actually was. Naruto had seen ladies like that while in the Navy. His fellow Sailors had a name for women like this, Dragon Ladies. Naruto had met a few but this one had them all beat, he could feel the high chakra level in her as well as see the way she carried herself. There was no mistake, this Dragon had been or still was a high level kunoichi and therefore very dangerous.

"Ahh, Ama-chan! Long time no see, did you miss me?" Jiraiya asked the woman whose face seemed to light up at his words.

"Always my love, why shouldn't a wife miss her husband?" the woman now known as Ama replied as she took the old perv into a tight hug.

What the woman had said about missing her husband would've shocked an average man, fortunately Naruto was far from average. He knew of his grandfather's other 'wives' and mistresses but he never heard their names mentioned let alone think he'd be meeting one this early in his life. As he watched Ama turned her eyes on him,

"Who's the brat?" she asked trying to get a rise out of the teen.

"Not here, inside the office," came the reply before Jiraiya shouted out, "Kari-chan! A bottle of our best sake and four cups please. After it's delivered see that we're not disturbed."

"Hai Jijii-san, give me a minute," the girl Naruto pegged as a couple years older than him replied. At her answer to Jiraiya Naruto was now officially confused. This Kari it seemed was his cousin in some way, well, he'll find out soon enough.

Once the trio were safe in a secure room deep in the back of the club and the sake was delivered Jiraiya relaxed a bit. Smiling at Naruto he began to explain things, "Well, I'm not going to keep you in the dark, Naruto, this is your, I guess step-grandmother Ama. Ama and I have been married for over thirty years. I needed a cover when I started the network and she was a very loyal kunoichi of the leaf, still is. She's also the only one your grandmother has met and approves of."

At that Ama snorted, "Don't listen to him, Tsunade and I grew up together and she's one of my best friends. I still can't believe that she finally let him marry her. Even I could see that he was still in love with her even after we tied the knot," the woman told Naruto with a voice loaded with happiness before slapping Jiraiya on the arm, "And you, the father and grandfather of two Hokages and married to the Hokage Regent, that's a feat right there considering that you never wanted the job."

Naruto looked up at that, "What do you mean he never wanted the job? I heard that he was on the short list for Hokage had I not returned."

Ama began to lightly laugh, somehow that laugh put the teen at ease. It was to Naruto a laugh that belonged to a girl Moegi's age, not someone that was old enough to, actually was to some degree, his grandmother, and while girlish it wasn't forced or false like so many he had heard in the village by the daughters of those that wanted to marry into his clan for the wrong reasons,

"Well, what can I say about the old perv," Ama began, "for one thing Jiraiya is a free spirit and only his love for you and Tsunade caused him to finally settle down but...he's not cut out for leading a village. Running missions, the network, assuming field command? He's your man, but sit at a desk? Especially in the spring and summer when the hot springs are full of women of all types, no, his mind and heart wouldn't be in it."

Pausing, Ama looked right into Naruto's eyes, to him it felt as if she were peering into his heart, "Now you, not only do you have traits of both your father and mother but you've been raised and trained to lead and command. Oh yes, I know of the Fox's actions and I commend him for doing what he did. I never once believed that he would willingly attack and destroy the village, that's not who he is."

At that Naruto looked into returned Ama's stare, "And how would you know who he is? Why would you think it wasn't his fault for attacking the village after escaping Kushina's body?"

"Because I know, he gave his word to my clan when he returned a lost and scared little girl. He vowed to protect us and any village we joined. Uchiha Madara, when he joined with Senju Harishima wasn't happy tha this clan threw their support to his friend so he began to plot. In the end he was the downfall of our village's protector and the reason of the foxes imprisonment. Now we know that he's gone but there's others out there that want to see the village burn and your head on a pike. Danzo and Orochimaru are planning something, that much we're sure of but what it is has been clouded. Now, however we have some kind of lead."

Naruto was shocked, sure he'd heard about this lots of times from his grandparents and Hiruzen but to hear it from a stranger made the threat of Danzo even more real, "How...how do you know all of this? How do you know of the Fox's pledge and his betrayal? How do you know about what the traitors are planning?"

"Boy, I've been in the spy game before I even left the village. I was one of Konoha's top Black Widows and I know things about the old leadership and village as a whole that would curl your toes," she said with another laugh. Her use of the old term for a Kunoichi that specialized in seducing her marks before killing them brought a realization to the teen, his step-grandmother was more than just a madam in a brothel.

"So it seems", Naruto replied with a neutral face, he'd let out more than he liked about himself, "So Ama-baa-chan, what's the important news you have for us?"

"Well, Kari had an interesting and very talkative client the other night, it's better for her to tell you, Kari-chan?"

"Hai Oba-san, well cousin, what do you know about the recent raids on bases and outposts that belong to Sound?"

Looking towards his grandfather he saw the old man nod his head, "The raids were ordered by my office as the Daimeyo of Wave in retaliation for actions against an ally of my country. Teams are sent out to look for their bases or outposts and then a raid is planned and executed. Once complete the site is combed for anything of intelligence value and any prisoners are taken to a safe location for interrogation,why?"

"Because on one of their raids they missed one, my client. He was returning from a nearby village just as the raid on his base was finishing up. Tell me, do your men wear anything to associate them with Konoha?"

"No, it's known that Sound takes in missing and displaced ninja so we have some teams wear headbands from Iwa, Kumo and to a lesser degree Mizu for the most part. The rest that are acting as guides and cheap muscle wear head bands with a pirate motif, a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat."

Jiraiya looked at his grandson before palming his face, "Does she know or did you just go behind her back on that one?"

"Oh, Sakura knows, she hates the design but understands the need to use misdirection and misinformation. Since there's no pirate or bandit group that use that symbol in this world it's safe to assume that there's no one that would ask embarrassing questions."

Turning his eyes back to Kari, "Back to your client, you say he fled before he was noticed? Who did he talk to? Where did he go after he got away?"

"He told me he came straight to this town, he's afraid, very afraid. He fled Iwa after he was passed over for promotion to jonin by a jealous superior. Sound, he said, gave him that ranking but he was always looking over his shoulder. When he saw the Iwa headbands he thought that they were coming for him. He's said enough to warrant a visit and interview with Ibiki-san but he's fearful of what Konoha would do to him since until now he was a Sound ninja."

"Hmmm, all we've caught are genin and low level chunin so far and the force has been pulled out for another mission. You say he seems to have info we could use?"

"Yes, I also believe that he'll talk if he were to be properly induced to do so. Look, the guy isn't as bad as most of the ones Sound takes in, he's, believe it or not, polite and very gentle not only with me but the other girls as well. We all like him, he's actually protected us from time to time. One night one of the girls began to yell for help because her customer began to get really rough, why do guys think that just because they can pay a girl to sleep with them they can act out their stupid rape fantasy with out telling or asking us if we're cool with it?

"Anyway, my client kicked the door in and took care of the problem. He's a victim of his circumstances, so, can either of you do something nice for him?"

"Do something...nice, for a jonin in Oto's forces that actually defected from Iwa because he was passed over for promotion. That's all you're asking us to do?" Naruto asked not believing what he's hearing.

"Kari-chan," Jiraiya began in a worried tone, "we can't just give him amnesty to get him to spill all he knows. The shinobi council would shit kittens if they found out and knowing them they would. The best we can do is have a team pick him up, escort him to Konoha and talk to Ibiki and one of the Yamanakas. Only then would he be given a new start and an option to join our forces but he'd be watched and on probation for at least a year."

"How about I give you this bit of information he told me? What do you know about the Village Hidden in the Sky?" the girl asked.

"Sora? What about it? It's an old legend, a fairy tale. You expect us to believe that they had the ability to fly..." Jiraiya's eyes went wide as his voice trailed off. The implications of what the ruins of that village held to get Orochimaru and Danzo's notice was too dangerous and disturbing.

Naruto looked at his family members, "What about Sora? What's this about them having the capability of flight?"

"Sora is said to have created machines that were capable of powered flight but that was before the warring states era a couple hundred years ago. It's a fairy tale that has no merit but something must have happened to attract my old teammate's attention."

"So jijii you interested now?" Kari said with a smile.

"Fine, but not right now. We need to get back to the inn, it;s almost dinner and Mako will not hold it for me or Naruto. We'll be here another day or two so we'll talk then. I'll have Sakura and the kids tag along so they can meet this side of the family. Kari-chan? Keep your friend happy and comfortable, you can tell him that the village will consider giving him sanctuary as long as he's not wanted for crimes against civilians and not listed above B rank in the bingo books. His defection from Iwa won't count against him okay?"

"Hai grandfather, he's at the east safe house, the Tiger clan is caring for him, the girl he saved was the niece of their Oyabun. She's paying off her gambling debts, I swear she has worse luck than Tsunade-oba-chan," at hearing the name for his grandmother Naruto grinned, "The only reason she just doesn't pay it off with her clan's funds is that she likes the sex more than the card and dice tables."

"I see, in the morning then, say around eleven. Oh, Ama-chan, there will be a team from Konoha dispatched to install some new equipment and a specialist or two to train you and Kari on how to use it. It'll make it easier to send messages back and forth and it's completely secure and faster than using a toad. In fact the toads like it because their messengers aren't being worked to death during a crisis. In fact their more like our back up plan now so expect a visit in a week or two. I'll be back tonight so don't plan on working late," the old Sage said to his second, or was it first?, wife kissing her before he left with Naruto in tow.

On the way back Naruto spoke up, "What's so scary about this Sora village if it's been dead for so long anyway?"

"How's the recovery effort going in the ruins of Uzu? Your clansmen find anything of interest yet?" Jiraiya answered as if he was changing the subject. Knowing that he won't answer his question until his own was dealt with Naruto sighed in resignation before something clicked,

"As a matter of fact the jutsu library was found intact. It surprised us that the village wasn't as damaged or ruined as everyone thought, why ask?"

"Think about it brat, a research and reclamation team is sent to a ruined and devastated village finds their library of powerful techniques, research papers of others that were in development as well as history. Granted it's their people's by right but Uzu was all but wiped out almost forty years ago. Now, Sora was defeated almost two hundred and her people scattered and dispersed in a wider area but what if a group of their descendants gathered together and decided to see if there's anything of theirs left in their old home."

"They'd use what they were told as bedtime stories by their elders that did that as a way of preserving their heritage. If they were to return they'd know almost exactly where to look for anything of use and if any of that technology is still salvageable then it could cause a lot of problems for the rest of the continent," Naruto answered.

"Exactly, and Sora was said to have discovered powered flight and had huge machines that were essentially flying cities. If Danzo or Orochimaru ever got their hands on anything of value in those ruins Konoha would be in trouble. So much that I would be begging you to bring more items from your old world to counter them, including your flying machines. I'm sure that at least Sakura would be happy to fly again though," Jiraiya finished with a smile. By then they had arrived at the inn and sat down with the group as dinner began being served.

"So, you learn anything good or was it just a ploy for Jiraiya-sama to get some of his research done?" Ino asked in a joking tone.

Naruto's however was devoid of mirth, "That's not something to be discussed here. Everyone genin and above will meet in my room after dinner. There are some things that have to be discussed," looking at the Akimichi heir he continued, "Choji, I need you to set up the radio and the hand generator. Udon, Konohamaru you two help him, find a spot to mount the aux antennae. Get to it after dinner we need to get in touch with home plate as soon as we can."

"Right, ahh, who's going to be on the hand crank?" Choji asked as all eyes turned towards a very lazy and half asleep Nara, "Good choice boss, come on guys, eat up and let's get this done."

All Shikamaru could do in retaliation was glare at his leader as the others smiled at his discomfort. He wouldn't be the only one on the hand powered generator but he would be the first. The 'prick' in question was the PRC-119, a backpack radio that Naruto had used in the other world. It was slightly heavy due to the batteries required to power the system hence the other component, a hand cranked generator. Naruto had decided long ago that the generator was a necessary item to preserve the unit's power supply.

Shikamaru's glares at his boss were well founded, as part of his punishment he was always the first on the hand generator. The three boys, Udon, Konohamaru and Eiji however all liked the job, for a cadet on a mission there's not much to do other than learn so anytime they can do something that broke that routine was welcome. In fact they took to heart what Naruto had said about their job turning the cranks was mission essential. Right now however they were scrambling over the roof of the inn like monkeys routing cables and setting up an antennae nearly seven meters tall. Depending on weather conditions and propagation of terrain they could reach the revolutionary headquarters in Mist should the need come up. Little did they know but the need to reach the ships Avenger and Revenge was looming on the horizon.

So, once the radio was set up everyone met in Naruto and Sakura's room. Naruto and Jiraiya still wore the same troubled looks they had on their return. Looking at the gathered ninja in the room Naruto began without his usual preamble remarks,

"We, well, Sasuke's group fucked up. As they were conducting a raid on an outpost they neglected to set up a picket, needless to say they were spotted and the jonin that saw then got away."

A chorus of gasps were heard as Naruto paused to take a drink of water. Wetting his dry mouth he continued, "Normally that would be a bad thing but our forces have been operating under false flags, clothing and headbands from other, less...hospitable and forgiving villages like Iwa and Kumo. The jonin in question is a deserter from Iwa so he fled as far as he could, his feet bringing him to this town."

Jiraiya took up the brief at this point, "According to our contact he's a bit talkative when he's relaxed and feeling safe. So far he's given away very little but what he has said raises questions. At the moment he's under the protection of one of the local yakuza clans but we do need to talk to him as soon as we can."

"Now the reason for all this commotion is that this target was supposed to be transferred to the island Sasuke and Neji's forces are to assault. Look we're in a hard place right now, we can't put off the trip to Suna any longer, the Kazekage has threatened to call off the talks is we continue to drag our feet," at that he shot a glare at his grandson. Naruto had delayed time and again the trip and it was making Konohagakure look weak and having second thoughts. "We also can't delay the ongoing mission as it's to retrieve a target of high intelligence value."

"That said we now have a clue as to why the traitors placed a base that far out to sea. How many of you have heard of Sora, the Village Hidden in The Sky?" Jiraiya frowned at the lack of knowledge as did Naruto considering his own children had held their hands down.

"Well, to make things short Sora was very technologically advanced. Not as much as where Naruto and Sakura trained but they had s serious edge in their time. It was said that they could field devices that flew in the air, at one time most of us in this room would scoff. That was until Naruto returned and I saw what they had used in their daily duties, now I'm not so sure. What I am sure of is this, something on that island has the attention of the traitors and that makes me nervous, Naruto?"

"In the morning Jiraiya-sama, Sakura-chan, the kids and I will be meeting Namikaze Ama at the Velvet Lady. She's one of Jiraiya-sama's many wives, as you know he has a few as cover for the network. Well, Ama-san is one of the few that Tsunade approves of and is friends with. Don't let her looks and occupation fool you, she's one of Konoha's premier Black Widows, probably the reason the old perv behaves himself in this town," Naruto said as he sprang his verbal trap on his grandfather.

The others sat in shocked silence at the reveal of a second wife but Sakura was the first to recover and twisted her head around to face him like a pink feathered owl, "Second wife? You know, that's suspiciously similar to your situation isn't it? Are you sure that polygamy in your family is more than to restore your clans? Maybe,hmmmmm, I don't know...maybe it's a family tradition?"

As the panic struck look on Naruto's face deepened Sakura began to laugh and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I won't leave you as long as you remember which wife has stood at your side the longest."

At those words Naruto allowed himself to relax, "Deal, now, everyone out. I have a message to get out and we have things to do once we're all up, so see all of you in the morning."

 _ **A/N;**_

 _ **First off let me say that I'm sorry that this posted almost a month late. Real life had to be dealt with and that delayed and sucked the motivation out of this chapter. My wife was rushed to the ER in the middle of August and it seems that she suffered a very minor stroke. At the same time I've been running my mother around town getting things in a row for her surgery that is going on as I write this AN.**_

 _ **So, due to all that is going on I was not able to focus as I would have liked and while I believe that this is the weakest chapter so far I hope that it's still readable and enjoyed. I know I added a lot of new OCs but for the most part they're just in this arc or will be used occasionally. That mean's Eiji, Mako, Ama and Kari will most likely not be seen after this mission plays out but they'll be waiting in the wings for another chance. Building a world is not easy and with a new town comes new people, Ama and Mako are good examples.**_

 _ **As seen, Mako is Jiraiya's younger brother that operate an inn in Tanzuka town. He and Jiraiya are close but seldom get to visit since his missions connected to the spy network are few and far between. He also has his brother's outgoing personality and is a relatively cheerful person. His in is he base of operations for his clan's caravans and as stated maintains the top floor for his clansmen only. There are other Namikaze in the inn but they tend to keep to themselves so there won't be much interaction with them if at all.**_

 _ **Ama and Kari are members of Naruto's family on Jiraiya's side and a bit of a surprise. It should come as no surprise that Jiraiya has a wife outside the village as it's been hinted at in this and several other fics over the years. Ama my have a larger role other than as an intelligence cell leader in deep cover. All we know at this time is that she an Jiraiya are married and have been for a long time, she's one of Tsunade's best friends and approves of her. Kari is a cousin to Naruto and one of the old pervert's agents and that's about all I can say right now.**_

 _ **Now, as for Naruto's reaction to Moegi...well, developing into a young lady too early, that's based on my reaction to my daughter and oldest granddaughter growing up. When a girl reaches a certain point in her life it's usually a shock to her father that she's beginning to 'fill out' in the chest area. I found this out when my daughter 'fell out' of her hospital gown when being transferred from a gurney to a CT machine. My first reaction was that I never gave her permission to have those things, the second was to plan on intimidating any male that expressed interest in her from that point on. This hit me harder as I was a single father for the longest time with her and in my eyes she's still a baby. Naruto is going to be experiencing life as a father of a teen age girl from this point on. At least she is already betrothed to Udon.**_

 _ **Now Kono and Hanabi, just like her sister it's the quiet ones that will shock you. At least they're not as daring as Sakura and Naruto but still, they've already been caught in the act at least once. Naruto is going to have to give both boys 'the talk' and it needs to be done like last week. Sakura has already went over things with Moegi but it's the boys that are in need of some guidance, especially Konohamaru. All kidding aside, these kids are just waiting for their time to shine comes along.**_

 _ **Last things, the interludes with Temari and Kankuro as well as Naruto and Sakura really don't need comments from me, both girls are just coping with typical fears of growing up while being in positions of power. Same as with Karin's talk with Sai and Sasuke as well as the plans for Tayuya's rescue. Next update will have more than a little action as well as Naruto's proper introduction to his father's clan. Desert training will also start which will be a huge culture shock to a certain blond princess.**_

 _ **One final mention, looking over the traffic graph for this story I was surprised at how many views this story has been getting over the last month on a daily basis. For the most part daily visits have been between 50-100+. I'm grateful for all the attention that has been given to Tip Of The Spear, thank you very much. Until the next update, take care of yourselves and enjoy the chapter.**_


	24. Chapter 22

**Important Notice:**

 **This story is on hiatus for the time being as many things have been going on in real life. First and foremost, I have had a bad case of writer's block since the posting of the last chapter that in of itself is bad enough but other things have also occurred.**

 **Just after the posting of the last chapter my mother was in hospital for surgry which took place out of town. I had to drive and take care of her while she was in the care of the hospital. As soon as we got home my wife suffered a mini-stroke which, while serious, was not enough to cause concern. Having said that I spent my time with my wife and as this was going on my mother was taken to hospital once more and has been an inpatient for the last three weeks.**

 **While all this was going on I tried to distract myself by writing but I have been unable to concentrate. At the moment I can't even read what stories I follow or have listed as liking as I try to get my muse back. Well, this was well and fine until this morning, 10Nov17, as I write this I'm waiting for word on my wife's condition as we had to send her to hospital via ambulance as she's had another stroke and it seems to be worse that the previous one.**

 **I'm posting this notice as it's been a while since I posted anything and I'm two months behind my schedule. I feel it important to you, my readers and followers, that you know whats going on. My concerns are of my wife and mother at the moment as well as my own health issues. Contrary to the average member here I'm nearly sixty years old and while my mind is still young my body isn't and the years of labor intensive jobs has taken it's toll with constant pain in my entire back, morphine helps but the pain is always there, as well as very high blood pressure. So high in fact that I should be the one having strokes not my wife.**

 **Now, the story is just on hold and not dead like my failed "A Boy And His Fox". It will be continued but at the moment I have other things that need my attention. I hope you all understand and not think poorly of me. I feel very bad for not updating but with all that's going on it's just not possible at this time.**

 **Until I update this story I wish all of you my best and hope you have a very good holiday season.**


	25. Chapter 23

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 23

For the tenth time in the last hour Sasuke cursed the Uzumaki name, it was his boss and for lack of a better word, best friend's fault that he was sitting in the dark with cold water up to his chin. He was comforted by the sight of his co-commander, Hyuga Neji, in the same situation. It would've been funny if it was happening to someone else but her he was with the rest of the teams waiting for the signal.

The ships had taken stations to provide the most effective angles for fire support as the smaller combat craft vessels began closing to the island that had been quarantined for the past month. As they teams waited a Shinobi formation made landfall and were positioning their mortars and other support gear in a small cove on the rugged back end of the island. The Sound ninja viewed it as impassible terrain and not worth the two or three genin they would normally have guarding it. Their mistake was Konoha's windfall. Over the past few days animal summons had been busy at work pacing out the ranges and locations of all targets they needed to either suppress or eliminate. As they looked out into the dark the team leader smiled, the devices that Naruto-dono had issued them gave a great advantage for seeing in the dark as well as picking out the aiming stakes that glowed in his lenses but stayed invisible to the naked eye.

As he sat in the cold Sasuke remembered the stories that he had heard and the videos he'd seen of Naruto's training and combat experiences. Sitting in water like this was a walk in the park compared to what he'd seen, hell, even Sakura had her share of water experiences to tell. So while he was unhappy to be where he was he felt excitement when the radios in his ship came to life. In the next few minutes they had received the go signal to retrieve Uzumaki Tayuya. Sai had personally taken the news to Karin and waited as she passed the news to her sister. According to her, her sister would be ready and waiting in the agreed spot, the snatch team would wait ten minutes after the operation began before declaring her an enemy target with shoot to kill orders.

As he waited the signal was given, two airburst rockets were fired from the Avenger. The charges were twenty pounds of RDX, a high explosive used mostly as the filler for bunker busting weapons. Forty pounds detonating high order one hundred and fifty feet from the ground sent pressure waves that popped or burst eardrums. Those caught under one of the twin blasts felt the air rush from their lungs as the blast waves rolled over them. Most were knocked out from the concussion but two jonin on lookout in the tree tops were killed outright as the pressure wave ruptured their internal organs and collapsed their lungs while stopping their hearts.

Sasuke and the others began to move as orders began to pour from their ear pieces. He smiled as the second earphone began to fuzz and crackle with static, Sound was jamming all the known chakra bands that Konoha was known to use with their older chakra broadcasters. Naruto's gift of radio communications to his village was a game change, the Uchiha clan head smiled wider as two squads of low level shinobi began to talk over those same jammed frequencies. Their panic was an act as they began to give out what seemed to be the plan of attack over an open channel.

That was another part of the plan, let Sound think that the raid was falling apart and that the Leaf ninja were clustering up in choke points. That was what Konoha's forces wanted them to think, the reality was much different which the sound ninja were to find out. It was a matter of timing but as the island's defenders rushed into the trails to meet their invaders they barely noticed the sound of three batteries of 107mm mortars being fired from the small fleet offshore that was tasked to isolate the outpost.

As the defenders rushed to the beaches the first of one-hundred and twenty rounds began landing in their midst. Each ship was fitted with 107mm tubes and their crews had put ten rounds each into the in the initial barrage. The mortar bomb's M734 fuzes had been set for one of three different fuze functions per tube. One salvo wa set to detonate at nine feet above ground, the second at two and a half feet and the last batch upon impact with the ground. Each kill zone was saturated with the projectiles that showered and scythed the are with shrapnel.

Tayuya smiled grimly as she watched the waves of Sound ninja being cut down by the flying shards of hot metal. In the island's control room she dispatched the reserve elements to meet the raiders. Sound didn't have any strategy other than attack with force thanks to Danzo's influence. He believed that one who mastered their emotions would be invincible. Sadly it was a tactic that Naruto and Sakura had seen the results of as they learned the military history of their old home's country and it's enemies. Ironically it was Japan, the country those two first set foot in, that had followed that failed ideal of constant attack regardless proved that an army that has no plan to defend is an army that can be defeated over time.

Courage and emotional control are no match for tactics and patience. Naruto and Sakura beat that into the heads of those they commanded, showed the results to the members of DRACO. Sasuke and Shikamaru stared in disbelief at the films and pictures of the aftermath of Banzai charges and the wasted effort of the Divine Wind. To see a nation laid low by it's own warrior code because it thought that it was spiritually superior, that to surrender, retreat or delay so that it's forces could fight another day was sickening. This was what Naruto didn't want his forces to become and Sasuke and his team was witnessing the foolishness first hand.

At five minutes into the assault the amount of bombs inbound had slackened. Each tube could fire a maximum of 15 rounds per minute, afterwards the rate of fire would slow to three rpm. That was for three of the four tubes each battery held, that fourth tube was now brought to bear as it's sisters cooled down. From now on the gunners aboard the small fleet would rotate their guns. Inside Tayuya now went to work to give access to the fortress.

Opening a small scroll she unsealed a set of demolition charges. As she did so a laminated card fell out, on it she saw instructions as to placement and activation of the charges. As she went to work she was watched from the shadows by a pair of unblinking eyes. Just as the grey and black snake dispelled it fell victim to a large feral cat. The feline bit down through the serpent's head stopping it from informing it's master as to the treachery of his subordinate.

Using a small fire jutsu the sole female of the Sound Five ignited the fuze train and calmly walked out of a back entrance and into the night, headed towards freedom. What she didn't expect to see was her leader, Kimimaro, standing before her, "So, it seems that Lord Orochimaru was correct in suspecting treason," as if to emphasize his point the demolition charges picked that time to explode.

"What...what do mean by treason? Tayuya asked trying to cover her shock at seeing him here, "If you've not noticed there's a raid happening and I'm trying to figure out how..."

"To meet up with your rescuers? Oh yes, we know all about the planning you and your sister did via the gift our Lord gave to you, you think that he wouldn't notice that the seal was tampered with?" Kimimaro stated as he took a step closer to his target, "I'm here to take you back to Orochimaru-san, Tayuya-chan, surrender and it'll over with very fast, if you make me fight you I'll make you suffer."

Pulling out her flute she hissed at him, "I'd rather die fighting than give you the satisfaction of taking me back," with that she began to summon her Golems ordering them to attack her former leader and somewhat friend. As she ran she dropped a canister that was also given to her, it was a special grenade that her cousin had ordered created, it was a smoke grenade that was infused with chakra courtesy of Kurama.

It would not only blind a person visually but one that was able to use sensor techniques as well. It also had one last surprise, a ring of eight stars were placed in the grenade's casing so that no matter how it landed as long as it was on it's side at least one to three orange stars would launch into the sky. As the device activated Tayuya ran down the trail towards the rendezvous point.

As the stars reached their zenith two groups began watching and making movements. The first group, the support squad with the 81mm mortars, swung their tubes to bear on the location of the star's origin. Each bomb had the same fuzes as their bigger sisters out to sea and were fuzed for six feet, three feet and point detonating as the round struck the ground. The teams were able to put fifteen rounds in the air in less that a minute for two minutes as to cover their target's retreat.

The second group was Team Nine, Sasuke, Kiba and Sai accompanied by Asuma . Hinata was ordered by her cousin to remain at sea and have the sick bay ready to go, he was sure that this would be costly to both sides. With a nod the six genin and one jonin crept out of the water and made their way to the RV point. As they drew closer they could hear yelling,

"I'm serious, I'm not going back Kimimaro. I can't go back, you know what he and that one eyed mummy will do to me!"

"It's not like that Tayuya, they want to trade you, use you as a bargaining chip with your clan head in Konoha. They want to make a deal that in return for them recognizing Sound they'll release you to his custody!" Kimimaro yelled back as he emerged from the smoke now covered in armor made of glistening bone.

Sasuke and his team were shocked to see the pale skinned teen draw a sword of the same bone as the armor from his thigh and continue to close on their target. Tayuya also saw the sword being drawn and had her golems charge her opponent, the constructs actually hitting and stunning Kimimaro giving the girl a chance to get close to her rescuers as she tried to reason with the young man,

"Dammit Kimimaro! You know that's not going to happen, I'll be killed the second you take me back!"

"And this is better? Running off with the same group of pirates that've been raiding our outposts? Why are you siding with them?"

"Because they promised to reunite me with Karin and take me to our new home, to our clan! Not only that the told me that they know how to remove this damn hickey that fucking snake put on my neck!"

"And you trust them? Just like that? They could turn you over to Konha without clan protection, you remember what Danzo-sama told us about what Sound ninja can expect to face!"

Just before Tayuya could answer the first of the 81mm battery's salvo struck, the rounds making a whistling whoosh as the passed overhead and fell. The detonations made a rippling wave of explosions that paused for a few seconds before the second wave struck. The noise was oddly muted by the smoke that lasted far longer than a normal grenade. As the noise fell off Tayuya heard the sounds of someone in pain, turning around she gasped as her friend emerged from the roiling clouds of black and grey smoke.

The male teen was bleeding in multiple places that were somehow healing as fast as a certain blond his armor doing it's job. Tayuya looked closer and noticed the reason for the fast recovery, Kimimaro had activated the first stage of his curse mark, "That..hurt you fucking bitch! What was that they hit me with? No matter, you're coming back with me!"

Tayuya backed up a bit trying to get her golems to attack the pale skinned teen once more. As she did she heard a group of people coming towards her, "Sorry Kimimaro, even if it's a trap I have to take the chance, I need this thing off of me. Come with me, maybe Tsunade of the Sanin can treat you. Please, I know you're not doing well, he never should've sent you here, let me try and get you the help you need!"

Kimimaro coughed and spat a gobbet of blood to the ground, "I can't, I've pledged my life to Orochimaru. What kind of man would I be if I can't uphold an oath?"

"A live one, please, they're coming, surrender to me and I'll do all I can so you live. I'm tired of watching you become more and more brainwashed by those bastards!"

Kimimaro grimaced as he saw the enemy squad rushing towards him and Tayuya, extending his arm and quietly called his technique, "Dead bone bullet pulse."

Four bullets made up of the teen's finger tips lanced through the air with two hitting Kiba in the left arm and chest, the latter traveling through the teen's lungs and out his back. The boy yelled out in pain as he dropped to the ground and rolled behind an outcrop of rocks. Neji was next to him in a flash dropping his medical pack and flaring his byakugan as he took a closer look at Kiba's wounds. Akamaru growled protectively over his master and partner but allowed Neji by Kiba's side.

Dragging the dog boy into heavier cover Neji looked at his patient, 'Hinata-sama isn't going to like this,' looking over the wounds he sighed in relief, both wounds were through and through. As he started to dress Kiba's chest wounds Asuma dropped next to them,

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Yes, see to his arm, we need to control that bleeding," Neji replied in full medic mode before he turned to Kiba, "Here's a sucker, you know what it's for so don't argue and just take it. Right, now this is going to hurt a bit but I need to sit you up and patch the holes in your chest," he told his future cousin in law.

Kiba nodded as he placed the fentanyl laced lollipop into his mouth. As he did that Neji began to treat him for a pair of sucking chest wounds. Propping Kiba up allowed the blood to pool at the bottom of his lungs taking pressure off of the left lung. Next came the sulfa powder to the teens chest and back ignoring Kiba's pained hiss, after that quick clot powder was applied. As the blood scabbed over Neji next applied a square of thin plastic wrap from Asuma's cigarette pack over the wound securing it with tape. He repeated the steps to Kiba's back and finished with a pair of bandages and ace wrap. Once done Neji called up a squad of Shinobi to take his comrade to the safety of the beach and the boats nearby with orders to get him to the Revenge

As Neji was finishing up Kimimaro sent another volley towards the raiders, this time one of the bone fragments found it's mark in the center of one of the support shinobi's face. The teen died without a sound before he hit the ground, as he did Sasuke swore an oath and raised his M4. The three round burst caught the pale teen in the chest and knocked him back a couple of feet. As Kimimaro regained his footing Tayuya had gotten closer to her rescuers.

Seeing that his mission was failing Kimimaro fired off more of the fingertip bullets only this time missing as his targets were now under cover. Looking at his chest for the first time he noticed the three wound in the center of his chest as he felt the pointed slugs embedding themselves into his sternum. Laughing like a madman he called out into the dark,

"That's all you got? You think those toys will kill me? Make me give up? If you think that then you're not only wrong but you're dead wrong!"

By then Tayuya had reached Sasuke and was passed back to Sai and Tenten. Looking over her shoulder she gasped in shock once again, "Oh fuck, he's going into the second stage of his seal!"

Hearing that Sasuke poked his head up and regretted that idea. Kimimaro was transforming into a thing of nightmares, remembering the fight with Mizuki he opened fire with his M4 letting loose three round bursts. Tenten followed suite with her own weapon. Following Sakura's example her choice of weapon was an M14EBR. After her initial magazine she pulled out the next one, this being loaded with black tip ammo, armor piercing, and continued firing. Neji added to the weight of fire with his own M4 as did Asuma.

As this was happening Haku, who had tagged along with the raiders rushed up and began using her bloodline techniques. The first thing Kimimaro knew he was encased by ice from the waist down. The next was that a hail of senbon struck him, lacerating his face arms and chest. All this was proving futile as long as he was under the influence of his curse mark. All the while Tayuya was yelling for him to stop and give himself up so that he had a chance to live.

Dropping his M4 Sasuke brought his M1911 to bear and as he fired the first round he yelled at Lee to "use it". By now Tayuya had been passed to Neji and Asuma and was safe behind the outcrop that had sheltered Kiba with Akamaru both guarding and protecting her. Sasuke then activated his sharingan and let time stand still, as he watched he saw his foe begin to level his arm and hand to fire more of his bullets. Just before the hand snapped level Sasuke fired.

The nearly half inch in diameter soft nose lead slug tore into the teens wrist almost severing the hand from the arm. The intense jolt of pain caused the boy to deactivate his curse mark as well as his blood line but it was too late. By then Lee had set up his .50 Beowulf support rifle. The heavy round tore into Kimimaro's right chest in a mirror image of his wound to Kiba. At that point Haku released her ice and allowed the boy to fall to the sand.

As Tayuya screamed Neji rushed up to help the boy but even without his byakugan saw that it was no use. Turning to Sasuke he spoke up so that everyone could hear him, "It's no use, Lee used a hollow point round, the damage is too great. I can make him comfortable but that's it, I'm sorry, but even Sakura-dono would have had difficulty out here."

Saying that he placed one of the pain killing suckers into the young man's mouth. He then nodded to Haku so she could use her senbons to control the pain via nerve and chakra clusters. Tayuya sat next to her friend and held his hand before taking out her flute and began playing a song. Neji, Haku and Sasuke noticed that it was placing the teen into a genjutsu. Once it had taken effect she held him once more,

"You stupid bastard, you had a chance to live. Why did you let yourself fall under that fucker's spell? What's Jugo going to do when he finds out you've died? Why Kimimaro? We could have been happy but you let yourself be brainwashed by those...those..."

"I'm...not brainwashed Tayuya. Lord Orochimaru is the only one that understood me that's all. You could never...understand...me. You didn't really try to know me...at...al..."

Looking around Asuma took command of the team, "Time to pull out and let the others finish up. Neji, seal that kids body, we'll take him back and give him a proper place to rest. Sasuke, carry out Naruto's orders. Let's get moving, you all did a good job this morning."

Sasuke nodded before approaching Tayuya, "Until we can deal with that seal we need to place this over it."

Tayuya looked at the dark haired teen and what he was holding, "Another seal? What's it do?"

"It's a containment seal, it prevents you from activating the thing, let's see your tongue," As she opened her mouth Sasuke used his sharingan to look for signs of the ROOT tattoo. Smiling he placed the containment seal over the curse mark.

"Why did you want to look at my mouth?" Tayuya asked him.

"Your soon to be former boss and his partner have a habit of placing a modified Hyuga Caged Bird seal on their agents to control or kill them should they get out of line. We've had to deal with Konoha civilians and Shinobi alike that were sleepers working under that seal. Now, the next thing I need you to do is go to sleep."

Tayuya was confused, how was she to sleep with all that was going on? "What do you mean go to sleep? How am"...HISSS... "going to...tha..." Just like her sister, Tayuya heard the propellant of the injector as the anesthetic hit her brain.

"That'll hold her until we reach the ship. Make sure the chakra suppressors are active," Sasuke said as he picked up the girl bridal fashion, "Give her the same as a first year student, that should keep her from panicking or causing trouble. I don't know what you went through in SERE but they slapped one of those on me that took me down to civilian levels," scowling at the memory as he saw the adjustment to the seal being made.

Naruto woke up feeling more tired than he did when he went to sleep. At four in the morning Shikamaru woke him up with a radio message that he was to take personally. At that moment Shikamaru was not gentle in waking his boss as he had the second to last watch on the comm set, another punishment for his lackluster performance during SERE training. The only good thing out of waking Naruto was that when he flung off the blankets Shika got a long glimpse of a nude Sakura on the bed.

Before his nose could bleed Sakura yawned and stretched like a cat. As she arched her back her breasts pushed out high and proud. Without opening her eyes she turned her head in his direction as her voice sounded like a contented purr, "Shika-kun, I hope you're enjoying the view because all you get to do is look. If you try to touch I'll tell Ino about this and you know how unhappy she'll be, got it?"

"Yeah...I...yeah, I got it."

Naruto walked over to the radio and put the headset on, keying the mic he began to speak, "Papa Bear to Goldilocks, Papa Bear to GolilockOOWWW!"

"What the hell Sakura-chan?"

"It's too early for Hogans Heroes baka. Just once can you not have a random moment?"

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Getting _that_ look from his wife Naruto tried a again, "Straight Base this is Trident go ahead, over."

Sakura watched as her husbands face brightened for a couple of minutes before it fell. She hated it when they had to use the headsets but it was for security purposes as speakers could be overheard. After a few more moments Naruto signed off before he turned to his wife.

"Well, good news is that my cousin is safe and sound and on her way to Konoha."

"That's wonderful, what's the bad? How...how big is the butcher's bill?"

"We took about twenty Sound ninja prisoner and the rest were KIA, Konoha will have that tally in the next day or two," Naruto stated, "Intel wise Sasuke and the others are processing the base. It should be safe for us, Tayuya disabled the security measures and destroys the control room."

"I see, what about us, how many Naruto? What's our share in blood?"

"Three KIA, all from the Shinobi teams, ten wounded nine minor one serious borderline critical."

"That low? That's good I guess, do we know who the serious case is yet? Sakura asked with a heavy heart.

Slowly Naruto nodded his head causing her to frown, "One of the Sound ninja had a bloodline limit that allowed him to use use bones as weapons, swords, spikes and the like. He engaged our target first, probably because the Snake found out she was leaving. Anyway our people made contact and things changed."

"Changed? How?"

"Well once the guy saw Team Nine and Sasuke's mob coming near he aimed his hand at them and shot his fingertips at them like bullets. He did it one more time before he was taken down but the damage had been already done. In the second volley he killed a stretcher bearer, the bone fragment went through his head."

"And the one wounded? Naruto,who was injured? How bad and who was it? Answer me Goddammit!" as she yelled Naruto lowered his head as if in shame that his own ninja had been killed or wounded,

"The one injured was hit twice, once in the arm and once in the chest. It went through and through but the bullet itself and fragments from the ribs tore up the lung..."

"Naruto...I need to know, who was it?"

"Kiba, it was Kiba. Hinata is...she's..she isn't...isn't taking things well.," Shaking his head the blond leader walked out of the room without a final word he had to find another Hyuga princess to break the news to.

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Well, I'm back. Before I say anything else I would like to thank everyone for their kind words of encouragement and prayers. My wife and mother are doing well and it was my wife that threatened to kick my ass if I didn't get out of her hair and get back to writing. We're still looking for the root of my wife's troubles.**

 **So, sorry for the short chapter but it's taken more time than I liked to get this out. This time around the chapter focuses on Tayuya getting pulled out of Sound's Southern base. Work on the next chapter is going to be slow going since the laptop PC that I normally use is kaput and sitting at my desk for long stretches of time hurts my back. That said for the foreseeable future chapters are going to be shorter than what I normally produce and will take a little more time to post. Not as much as this one but add one or two weeks.**

 **That said I would like to point everyone to my other Naruto related project "Tip Of The Spear, Untold Stories." This will be a collection of one shots that deal with specific points that are mentioned in the main story but not expanded on. The first of these one shots is called "Hello, I Must Be Going". It tells the story of their lost daughter Haruhi and how she effected their lives the short time she was with them. It also expands their importance to the Japanese Imperial Court as well as the relationship between Naruto, Sakura and their friend Maria. I hope you all read and enjoy it.**

 **Other than that take care, Seasons Beatings and Happy New!**


	26. Chapter 24

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 26

It had been one day since Naruto had informed first Hanabi and later the rest of the delegation he led the events concerning the capture/rescue of his cousin Tayuya and Kiba's injuries he had received in the line of his duties. While everyone was happy that Naruto was one cousin richer the news of Kiba being injured had put a slight dampener on the moment. Later that day he had cut everyone lose to relax and enjoy the sights sound sounds of the town they were waiting in. It had taken longer than expected for the caravan to arrive and later get ready to move on to Suna.

The members of the diplomatic mission took that news in stride. Hiruzen and his new wife Chiyo were visiting friends that had retired from ninja life and were now running a casino and small resort. Jiraiya was catching up with his first wife and granddaughter, his daughter having married into one of the noble clans in the capital city. The girl and her husband were two of his most highly placed agents in that area. Umeko and her brother Eiji spent time together and enjoyed the day, with him in the academy and her working for Naruto and Sakura they had very little time together at home. Right now they had planned to visit the girl Eiji had met and had been spending his lunch times with.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji decided to stay together and visit one of the amusement arcades they had passed while on their way to interview the Sound nin that had asked for asylum. After two lengthy days of interviews and debriefings the man was cleared to proceed to Konoha. He would be escorted their by a team of jonin with an ANBU in over all command, but the man was not their concern anymore. Along with her boys Ino was in charge of the Uzumaki children and Hanabi. Seeing that she had two of the most dangerous female students accompanying her Ino decided to go shopping before anything else. Laughing in glee the girls lead their male escorts to the shopping district.

As of now they were just strolling the main drag of Tanzuki Town taking in the sights and sounds. As they drew close to an intersection he passed a storefront with the sign that read M&K Outfitters and Trading. The wares on display showed them to be geared towards those crossing the desert. As Ino stood looking into the window she swore she had seen a flash of pink hair in the corner of his eye. Following she turned to corner only to see a girl of about nine or ten calling out to the crowd extolling the virtues of M&K Outfitters.

While running across child barkers that drummed up traffic for businesses was common, this girl was far from that. Getting a closer look she and the others saw that Umeko's brother was right in his description of the girl he had been spending lunch with the past few days while waiting for the caravan that would guide them to Suna.

She was about four foot ten or eleven with emerald green eyes and bubblegum pink hair. Her clothes were that of a civilian shopkeeper but what Ino noticed that she had a large forehead, just like another pink haired girl he knew.

" _Sakura?"_ Konohamaru whispered more to himself than to the girl however she had heard him.

"No, Saki, Haruno Saki. I was named after my sister, or so my parents said," the girl explained in response to his whispered question, "According to them she was taken away from them by an evil boy that wasn't a boy but a de..."

"Daemon, yeah, I'm familiar with the story. It was all the rage in Konoha back in the day. You know that the boy and the daemon are two different entities and the boy had no say in getting the daemon sealed into him right?"

"Well even so," the girl began, "that didn't give him the right to take my sister away."

Konohamaru stopped to think at what this girl had been told all her life. The Haruno's still hated Naruto no doubt, and had poisoned the girl's mind with that hate. Still, there was always a chance for things to be corrected, however slim that would be. Looking at the girl he smiled and bent down to eye level with her,

"Well, since we know both start of the story you must know the end of it right?"

"What end? My sister left, taken by that de..boy," she corrected after feeling a dreadful pressure upon her and a stern look from the teens that were gathered around to her, "besides, mother said that since she was already friends with _him_ they had no choice but to kick her from the clan."

Shaking his head Konohamaru stood up and frowned as Saki, "To think that one of my friends spoke so glowingly about the cute pink haired girl he had met. The way he described you I thought that you didn't or couldn't have a hateful bone in your body."

Saki frowned at that, she liked everybody, just ask her friends, they'd tell these outsiders how nice she was. Still, that boy that ruined her sister's life, that was someone that deserved to be hated, right?

As she was thinking Ino spoke up with a question, "So, I take it that you're an Haruno? I didn't know the clan had a store out her in this place."

"Well, we're Haruno's but no longer in the clan. The elders removed my father and mother from the clan leadership and sent them away. It was punishment for committing some kind of crime in Konoha, I don't know what they did, but my mother cries when I ask. She says it was the biggest mistake she had ever made not trusting her best friend's husband."

The Konoha teens knew what the crimes were and why the couple had been sent packing. Looking at the girl Ino felt her heart go out to her so she had an idea. Her best friend had over the last few years Sakura had commented on how she missed her mother and father, she stated that no matter how bad they treated her and Naruto they deserved a second chance. Smiling to her self Ino looked at the girl in front of her,

"Saki? Your mother's name, would it be Mebuki by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I knew your family before they left the village..."

"Did you know my sister too?" Saki excitedly interrupted the blond.

"I'm not sure, I only saw your mother when mine took me shopping with her. I might have seen her but it was a long time ago. I was just four or five when they lost face in the village," Ino explained.

"Oh, I was hoping that you..."

"I said I might have seen her but I don't really remember. You stay here with my friends while I talk to your mother. It's been a long time and others that were convicted for the dame crimes have been pardoned by the Hokage Koho so if I see that she and your father are truly sorry I'll talk to the people that can make things right, okay?"

"You'll do that?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes, Shika, you're coming with me," Ino said as she left with her boyfriend in tow.

Walking into the open doors of the moderate sized shop Ino and Shikamaru noticed that they weren't the only ones that wanted to talk to the shopkeepers. In front of the counter at the back of the establishment a large man was leaning into Kizashi's face,

"Are you sure that you're not in contact with your daughter or her husband? My leader will make it worth your while to tell us where they might be found. After all, you and he have something in common."

"And what would that be," Kizashi, a man with dark pink hair, asked with a tone of slight contempt.

"That daemon brat of course. He ruined your family whilst at the same time he ruined my master's plans to make Konoha great."

Ino and Shikamaru frowned at that statement, the man was obviously referring to the traitor Danzo. As there was a standing order to kill or capture anyone connected to that traitor, Orochimaru or the Sound village both DRACO members drew weapons. Ino had produced a TASER while Shika had pulled a brace of kunai that had been treated with a poison that Sakura had produced using a formula not found in the elemental nations.

Silently moving deeper into the store Ino saw that the man had made their job easier. His garb was of long lose fitting pants and a t-shirt that left his midriff exposed. Bringing the TASER to bear Ino lined up the sighting laser with the man's spine and lumbar region. Not bothering to hear Mebuki's retort Ino pulled the trigger.

A soft popping sound echoed in the building as the propelling charge charge went off. The electrodes sailed through the air with their leads trailing behind them. In the blink of an eye fifty thousand volts of electricity raced through Ino's target dropping him to the ground. Ino kept her finger on the trigger and as the man struggled to get back on his feet she sent another jolt of electricity into him as she began to yell commands,

"STAY ON THE FLOOR! SHIKA GET HIM SECURE AND SILENCED! CHOJI, YOU AND THE OTHERS SECURE THIS BUILDING AND SOMEBODY CALL THE COMMANDER!"

As Ino issued orders Shikamaru rushed the man and began applying special seals on the target. The first one went on his tongue to override Danzo's ROOT tattoo, with this seal the man was just as vulnerable to questioning as anyone else. The second was a chakra restrictor, this would take his chakra to those of a civilian child, just enough to stay alive and mobile but unable to call upon his ninja training. The last was a gravity seal to keep him immobile for the time being. Seeing that the target was down and secure Ino stepped next to her boyfriend and made a one handed sign wordlessly. As she sagged to the floor Shikamaru caught her body and gently set her down smiling as he did so when he saw the confused look on Mebuki Haruno.

Ino spent what seemed like hours in the mind of her friend's mother. Wandering the corridors of the womans memories Ino started at the oldest and worked towards today. Her frown slowly fading as she saw how repentant Mebuki was. Over the years she realized that she and her husband had made a mistake regarding Naruto. On hearing of his and Sakura's return she would latch on to any bit of news concerning the pair. On the outside she still acted as if she wanted nothing to do with the pair, on the inside she wanted nothing else that to hold her eldest child.

She was also doing all she could to protect her daughter and son in law. Since their return she and Kizashi had been visited by people of all types and affiliations asking for information regarding the two. Thankfully she and her husband have never had to lie since it was the truth that they had no contact with either Naruto or Sakura and had not since they had thrown Sakura out into the streets. Considering recent events it was maybe the best way she and her husband had to protect their little girl.

Ino left Mebuki and end entered Kizashi's mind. In his memories and thoughts Ino found that he was more or less powerless to stop his wife and her hatred towards Naruto and Sakura. In her grief over not only losing members of her clan and family but the pain of losing Kushina, her first and very best friend but Minato too. Ino found out while looking into Mebuki's thoughts that she was in love with Minato while in the academy and had dated him a couple of times before he settled down with Kushina, in fact, Minato was Mebuki's first lover and when she was told that Minato had sacrificed himself to seal Kurama away she lost it.

In her mind, Kizashi remembered, she had convinced herself that the son of her best friends was also dead and that the child in front of her and he was the nine tailed fox transformed into a human child to make it vulnerable and easier to kill. Both Minato and Kushina had asked the Haruno's to take care of Naruto should something happen to them, they even had taken an oath to that effect. Sadly Mebuki's hate was more powerful than her and her husband's promises. To Kizashi that was his most shameful day and he died every time he found out that Naruto had been mistreated. The times the child was hospitalized were the worst as it would've never happened if his wife wasn't so blinded by hate.

Ino also found that Kizashi's biggest shame was going along with his wife and abandoning Sakura in the streets and assuring that she was completely cut off from ther clan's protection. He had found out after they had left Konoha why he had gone along with his wife so easily, Mebuki had paid an apothecary a handsome fee to provide her potions that she slipped into his food and drink that forced him to agree to any request she made. It was this way that she ensured that there wouldn't ever be a fight when she came up with another way to harm Naruto and Sakura.

Looking at more recent thoughts Ino saw that Kizashi was also regretting his actions or in his case, lack of action and was now doing his best to protect his family. He had heard that Sakura was in town but kept that news from his wife and anyone else that mentioned seeing a teen girl that shared the same hair color as he and Saki. Satisfied that their first meeting would be not as dramatic as everyone feared Ino returned to her own body.

Standing up Ino smoothed her hair and dress before walking up to two people that she thought she'd never see again, "Kizashi-san, Mebuki-san, it's been a long time, hasn't it? We need to talk and we need to talk now. Konohamaru, bring their girl inside and lock the doors open them only for your parents or team members, got that?"

"Hai Yamanaka-san!" came the reply as the boy rushed to complete his task.

Ino nodded in approval of the boy's reaction, turning to the woman she'd not seen in years she spoke up, "Mebuki-san, do you remember me? I used to visit with me parents before you threw your eldest daughter away."

Mebuki flinched at that statement making Ino smirk a bit, "I..Ino Yamanaka, right? Yes, I remember you and your folks, how are they?"

"Oh, they're fine, mom still runs the flower shop and dad has a small psych practice helping shinobi that are having problems coping with our line of work."

"And you? A shinobi? I thought that you'd be taking over the flower shop and settling down. And is that Shikamaru and Choji with you too?" Ino nodded yes to her questions with a frown about settling down, "So, these guys are your team then."

"Not really for now they're my team but once we return home we go back into the Genin Pool. There's...been lots of changes in the village lately and..."

Just then the doors were shoved open and a males voice called out, "What's the emergency Ino? We came as..."

"YOU!" Mebuki's voice called out, "I thought we told you to never show your face you daemon brat!" At her voice Naruto halted. The pain from her beatings flashing through his mind, his face a grimace of a tortured soul.

Before anyone could act Sakura flashed forward in a blur of pink placing a kunai at her former mother's throat, "Insult my husband one more time and I'll end your life Haruno-san."

Mebuki flinched at the cold tone of her daughter's voice. As she looked at Sakura she realized that this was not the scared little girl that she and her husband threw away but a person that's killed and seen death and battle.

Placing her hand on the girl's cheek Mebuki called out in a whisper, "Sakura? Is that really you?"

Slapping her mother's hand away as if it had burned her Sakura turned to Ino, "What's going on? We were told that it was an emergency."

Ino pointed to the bound sound nin, "He was threatening your family."

"So?"

"Threat was against not only them but your sister as well," Ino began to explain, "He was fishing for information about you and Naruto. I mind walked your mom and dad, Sakura, your dad was going to take a kunai before he gave you two up. They're still trying to protect you."

Looking at her mother Sakura just snorted, "They never cared or protected me, remember? So, Mebuki, what are you up to? You disowned me or did you forget?"

"Why you ungrateful little br..."

"Mebuki! We talked about this, remember!" Kizashi snapped at his wife, "Sakura-cha..."

"No, I'm not your Sakura-chan anymore, the only one that I allow to call me that is Naruto-kun. You and that woman tossed me out on the streets when I was only four, or did you forget?"

"I..I...didn't forget, it's something that I regret everyday," Kizashi replied with a bowed head, "Please listen to me, I'm so very sorry for all the wrongs I did to you. You deserved better and I was a fool listening to your mother."

Sakura looked at the man with wide eyes for a moment before her mother spoke up as well, "Same here Sakura, I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you, can you forgive us?"

Still holding a hard face at her former parents Sakura just looked at them with contempt, "What of Naruto-kun? He's my husband and the father of any children I bear, your grandchildren. How do you see him at this very moment? Mother made her feelings clear, what about you father?"

"I made a promise to Minato-san that we would take care of his son should he and Kushina be taken away from their son. I was willing to honor that commitment but your mother suffered a major blow to her psyche. She began to blame Naruto for his parent's deaths, Sakura, they were our closest friends. Close enough for Kushina and your mother to write a marriage contract for you two. However, she couldn't get over their deaths, especially Mianto's, I'm not saying that I was an innocent in all this but it was easier to go along with her than to fight every waking moment."

"That's all well and fine Kizashi-san but that doesn't answer my question, how do you feel about my husband?"

Kizashi looked to the ground before looking into his daughter's eyes, "Every morning I wake up I regret my actions against my godson and my daughter. Nothing I do will ever make up for the harm I caused or allowed to happen to you two. I humbly ask that you forgive this old fool and to let me call you daughter again."

Looking at Ino Sakura's eyes asked an unspoken question. Ino simply leaned into Shikamaru and cast her family justu, _"Forehead? Can you hear me?"_

" _Yeah, I hear you, what is it? Why are you in my mind, you know how dangerous it can be with Kurama being able to enter as he wishes."_

" _It's a necessary risk, I took a good look at your parent's minds. Before you yell at me hear me out. I went all the way back to when Naruto was born and worked my way to the present. Your mom suffered a tremendous psychotic break after Kurama's rampage. She was closer to your father in law that you knew, in fact he could have been your dad at one point."_

" _So, they had a fling, so what? How does that excuse what they did?"_ Sakura asked.

" _So, she was hurting and your father just went along with whatever she decided, he's just as sorry and as I said, since your parents had found out that you two had returned they've been doing all the could to protect you, the both of you. Your mother is very sorry and wants to make amends. The reason they've stuck to their act of hating you two is just that, an act. That way no one could get any information from them and later harm you or Naruto-kun."_

" _Okay, so what do I do now?"_ Sakura asked her friend and dreading the answer.

" _Accept their apologies and take it slowly. You also have a little sister that you should get to know as well. So, will you at least give them a chance?"_

" _Yes, I suppose I can. And Ino? Thank you."_

" _You're welcome Sakura, now off you go."_

With that Ino returned to her body as Sakura blinked her eyes. Stepping towards her father she uttered words she hadn't said in years, "Daddy? I...I...missed you, I..." with a sob she rushed into the man's arms as he held her tight.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, it's okay, daddy's got you. I have you and I won't let go again. I promise I won't let go of you or Naruto, it's way late I know but I want us to be a family again."

As she hugged her father Sakura felt another set of arms circle around her as her mother just clung on a cried silent tears. Naruto just stood and watched silently. He knew that this was something his wife needed and he knew that while it would be hard at first he'd give his in laws a second chance. After all, he'd given others that deserved less a chance to make things right so he could do the same for his wife's parents.

As the family hug broke up Sakura stared at her father, the man was dripping sweat and had grown pale. Ino had noticed as well and was already heading to their inn. As she entered the common room she grabbed the trauma pack and rushed back to Sakura's side. As she entered the store she noticed that Kizashi's lips and finger tips were turning blue.

Just then Naruto spoke up, "Haruno-san? Are you okay?"

"I..I'm fine just a little weak and my arm hurts," was the reply as if the man didn't want to bring down the joyous reunion.

By then Sakura and Ino were in full medic mode, "Dad, what arm hurts?"

"My left and I feel like a bear is standing on my che..."

"DAD! Ino, get a six lead on him, Moegi, start an IV line and with sodium bicarb. Mom...MOM!" Sakura yelled to get the woman's attention, "Has this happened before?"

Mebuki was silent as she was in shock at the turn of events in front of her so Saki spoke up, "Dad's been having problems with his chest lately, mom didn't know, he didn't want to worry her."

"What else is wrong with him?"

"His blood is somehow too high or I think that's what he said," the girl answered.

Just then the ECG monitor came to life with a very unsteady tone to match the sine wave on the screen. Just as Sakura wrapped the sphygmomanometer cuff around the man's upper arm and began to take readings the wave on the ECG monitor fell to a flat line with the tone a steady single note whine. Not wasting time Naruto dove in and began compressions on his father in laws chest as Ino placed the breathing mask over his face and began to pump the bulb forcing air into the man's lungs.

With tears in her eyes Sakura began charging the portable defibrillator while giving out orders to the other girls, "Moegi, I need you push a cardiac needle with adrenaline into dad's chest. Ino, what's his BP?"

"90 over 50 and falling Sakura, he's still flat line."

"I got the needle mom, I need dad to stop for a second," the younger girl called out. In keeping with their plan for the academy students all the girls and some males that had the control were already being trained as medics. Moegi and Hanabi, due to their closeness with Sakura had been given advanced training already and were proving to be excellent assistants.

Once the long needle had been inserted Moegi administered the drug to hopefully jump start the man's heart. If that didn't work then it would be up to Sakura to shock her father's system. As soon as Moegi had pulled the syringe out of Kizashi's chest Naruto was back doing compressions, five to every two breaths Ino was delivering.

Waiting another moment Sakura call a halt to the CPR and watched the oscilloscope on the monitor. As she bit her lower lip Ino called out, "Pulse is thready but weak, we have a heart beat. Hopefully that will get him stabilized."

Sakura nodded and looked out at her father, "How's his breathing and oxygen levels?"

At that Moegi began pulling out a portable pulse oximeter module and placing it on the man's left left middle finger, "Oxygen saturation is at 70% and his breathing is slow, about seven per minute. Mom, he's going to need an ICU. We need to get him into a hospital."

Sakura looked at Ino who nodded her head, "I agree, we need to get him into an ER at the very least but Konoha would be the best place for him."

Nodding her head Sakura looked at her mother, "Mom, we need to get dad to a hospital, where is the nearest one? And does the family have a doctor?"

Mebuki stared first at her husband and then to her daughter and son in law is shock, even though they had treated these two so horribly they had done all they could to save the love of her life from a certain death. Already Naruto had pulled a stretcher out of a seal and had cloned himself into a pair of litter bearers as the original, Shikamaru and Choji were placing Kizashi onto the tight canvas.

Blinking once she answered her eldest daughter, "Three blocks to the west is the main hospital for the town. I'll send your sister to get our doctor but Sakura, medical care here is very expensive for people like us. Our access to the clan and guilds medical system was taken away from us when we were convicted and then disowned by the clan."

"Don't worry about that," Naruto said, "the bill for both the doctor and hospital will be taken care of by the Uzumaki clan. As Godaime Koho I lift the banishment and and extend a full pardon to you and Kizashi-san. The paperwork will be on Tsunade's desk in an hour or two."

Sakura looked at her mother, "We'll talk later, we need to get dad to the ER but as the Haruno matriarch I rescind the expulsion of you and daddy, now let's go."

In ten minutes Kizashi was resting in a hospital bed while his daughter and her friend fussed over him. His doctor had arrived shortly after he had been admitted and was now consulting with Sakura about his condition and treatment plan. Kizashi was astounded that his little girl was a doctor in her own right studying under Senju Tsunade, the best doctor in Fire Country if not all the continent.

After sending messages via both radio and summon, the latter to carry the actual hand written scrolls of forgiveness, Naruto returned to the hospital and made straight to his, now, father in laws room. Waking in he saw something that he'd never thought to see in his life. His hot tempered wife sitting on her father's bed being held like a cherished treasure. Looking close he saw no animosity between the two and understood that no matter what, family would overcome all obstacles if given enough time. Clearing his throat the blond teen walked into the room and for the first time since he ran into the ones that had hurt him and Sakura the most, smiled. Not his masked smile that he used to hide behind but his real, softer, smile that Sakura had fell in love with.

As he crossed the threshold of the doorway he spoke up in a soft voice, "I've contacted Konoha, Baa-chan is sending a medical team to evacuate your father to Konoha Medical Center before night fall, they should be here before dusk tomorrow."

Mebuki looked up in surprise, "How can you be in contact with the village that fast as well as have a medical team here in a day? It's a three day travel at genin speeds on foot."

"Mom," Sakura began, "We, Naruto and I, we've brought in technology that makes it possible. It's things we learned to use in our travels while in exile."

At the word exile both elder Haruno's looked down in shame as Naruto spoke up, "Hey, look, no need to beat yourselves up. What's done is done, now comes the healing but I want you both to know, trusting you both will be hard. You both spat on my mother and father's wishes concerning me and you abandoned your daughter because of your hatred.

"Nothing will make us happier than to have you back into our heart's and home, but, that all depends on your actions and attitude towards us from today, understand?" Naruto asked with a bit of anger.

"Yes, we do and I'm so very sorry at how I treated you both. Kushina would have a fit if she were to know how you were treated by the village and especially by us," Mebuki answered in a soft tone.

"Yes she would," Naruto agreed, "And I can't be sure that when she comes back we can keep her under control. Dad told us about her temper. Now the first thing you need to do is tell your youngest girl the whole truth about Sakura and I. That would be a good first step to your redemption."

"We will, she'll know everything, including our breaking of the contract. Now, I'm still curious at how fast you could contact the village and be sure a medical team will arrive. What did you two learn and use during your travels?" Kizashi asked.

"You're familiar with chakra transceivers, what shinobi use for short range communications?" seeing the nods from his in laws Naruto continued, "Well where we were the use the same kind of things but instead of using chakra they use electricity and depending on the size can reach out from a few thousand feet to a few thousand miles."

"Once you've recovered and vetted you'll be maintaining a stock of these radios as well as other items as a supply point for the Konoha Armed Forces. Now, as for how the medical team will be here so soon and how you'll be in Konoha General in three days is quite simple, you'll be taking a ride."

"A ride? A carriage is too expensive and rough riding for human transport Naruto, only the rich and powerful have access to even a moderately smooth riding coach. The price to feed the oxen alone..."Kizashi began to say before Naruto butted in.

"This is different, Konoha has several cargo wagons that have been modified to carry medical personal and up to two patients on litters or one litter and several ambulatory cases. They're pulled by specially bred horses for speed and endurance. They're also provided free of charge as they're funded by a special tax levied on all citizens, no exceptions."

"Also in a case like this KMC will be sending a cardiologist, nurse and physician's aide," Sakura said as she released herself from her father's hug, "We've had time to work out the transfer protocols and have done several between Konoha and the capital city. They also have orders to take you and Saki with dad okay mom?"

"Yeah, what Sakura-chan said and as of right now you're under the Uzumaki clan's protection until you''re accepted back into your old clan. Until then you three are guests of the Uzumaki clan. That said Mebuki? You and Saki will be staying at our townhouse, Ren-chan will be expecting you.

"I see, thank you Uzumaki-san, we..."

At this Naruto waved his hand, "Save it for later, please, you've had a heart attack and are recovering. Sakura-chan will kill me if I keep you from resting so get some sleep. Sakura-chan and I will see you in a little over a month but for now I have to go and see that my mission team is ready to leave at dawn."

With that Naruto walked out of the room and towards the entrance to the hospital. He walked through the town's streets with purpose and in a manner of minutes was walking into the door to his suite. Looking at the assembled ninja sitting with their captive he uttered just one word, "Report."

"He's got the seal that all ROOT operatives bear," Shikamaru replied, "It's useless to question him with it active."

Naruto nodded his head, "I see, Udon, get my sealing tools," was all the blond said.

The subdued Sound nin looked at Naruto in shock, he was a dead man if the teen carried out what he thought he was planning. According to Danzo the seal was fool and tamper proof. Should someone try to alter it the seal would send a burst of corrosive chakra into his system causing a painful and slow death. As the prisoner began to resist Naruto had his mouth forced open with wooden wedges. As the jaw was depressed Naruto grabbed his tongue and called Hanabi over.

"See that?" he asked pointing out the seal, "That is the reason your grandfather and the other elders were arrested and executed. This was a prisoner control seal that was stolen by the Uzumaki and corrupted by the Hyuga into a slavery seal with an element to destroy a person's eyes should they be captured. At some point it was give to Danzo who corrupted it further.

With this applied the bearer has no free will and cannot talk to outsiders about ROOT, Danzo or his activities without severe pain or should he push...death. This is why your clan has been looked down on by the shinobi forces and other clans, because your elders insisted on keeping their family members as virtual slaves under the myth of protecting the bloodline."

Hearing that Hanabi felt ill, she had been told by Neji and Hinata that had her father been forced to choose either she or her sister would have been branded with the caged bird seal making them a slave of the family. Tear ran down her face at the realization that her sister had purposely made herself appear weak to protect her. She also knew that Naruto meant no harm with his lecture, he was just ensuring that she knew the real story of her clan's cruelty.

As soon as he was finished talking Udon had returned and handed him his sealing kit. As soon as he moved to make the first modification the prisoner began to resist by moving his head in all directions. Sakura sighed and nodded to Moegi who moved in with senbon and quickly hit several nerve clusters paralyzing the man. During this time Jiraiya had returned and stood quietly in the doorway watching a fellow seal master at work.

It amazed him that Naruto was more or less self taught yet was as good or better than his parents. Naruto worked fast but kept up a running cometary on what he was doing. This was more for the benefit of the man he was working on, he could see the fear in his eyes as he knew that should the seal detect tampering he was as good as dead. Naruto had taken care to examine each part of the seal and then begin to make the proper changes to disarm it.

After several minutes he was finished and the senbon removed. Giving the man a gentle smile, not that he meant it but he needed to man to trust him, Naruto began to speak, "Okay, all done. Now, I don't care about your name for the moment, I just want you to know that the seal is inactive. After we talk to you you'll be taken to Konoha and it'll be removed on my return. Cooperate with us and tell us what we want to know and you'll be set free and allowed to either stay in Konoha or go elsewhere with our blessings."

"What do you want to know?" was the reply.

"Let's start with something simple, who else is in your cell?"

"There's number...3 and...number," at this the man tensed in anticipation of pain that didn't come, "there's number...7. Wow, you did it, you actually did it. Look, you have no idea how long I've wanted to be free from that thing. I was a loyal Konoha shinobi before I listened to Danzo and joined him and ROOT."

"Well then, I'm sure that you've many things to tell me," Jiraiya said as he entered the room, "Come, let's go elsewhere and continue this. You'll still be considered an enemy prisoner until T&I clears you. You'll be in Konoha by the end of the week when the team to pick up another prisoner arrives. This way, this way, I have some excellent Sake to help calm the nerves."

With that taken care of Naruto noted that it was time for dinner so everyone drifted to the dining room. Once there he noted a new group of guests. As he looked over towards Sakura he saw that she noticed too, the newcomers were dressed in the robes of Suna citizens with a headdress similar to the ones he and his wife had packed to wear once they hit the desert sands. Their head coverings were souvenirs from exile, purchased during a Bright Star exercise in Egypt.

Mako saw the young couple and called them over, "Naruto, Sakura, meet Taiko Koizume and Kanta Mizuno, these two will be your instructors as you head towards Suna."

"A pleasure," Sakura replied, "Shall we find a table and get to know one another?"

With that the four found a corner table away from the others and began to talk, "So, you're really the Hokage Koho huh?" the teen introduced as Kanta asked.

"Yeah, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto not that I knew that when I was younger, before our exile. This is my wife Uzumaki-Haruno Sakura. So you're our teachers for this trip?"

"Yeah, by the way gramps is way too formal with us, I'm better known as Sunabozu and Taiko prefers to be call Kosuna. Kosuna is my mate and partner, the elders will allow us to marry next year so we envy you two. How long have you been together?"

"All our lives," Sakura replied before adding, "It was a marriage contract. And you two? How long?"

"Master and I have been together for about three years," Kosuna said quickly.

"Err, master?"

At Sakura's question Kanta laughed, "The little brat tricked my into taking her on as my apprentice a few years back, showed me a swimsuit picture of someone she said was her mother. She still has yet to fill out like that but she's had my back from the first day. Over time we just got close, she's my right hand and most trusted person."

Hearing Kanta caused Kosuna's cheek to turn pink, "Bozu,(Punk), I still have a ways to go and I keep telling you that's really my mother."

Looking at the girl very closely Naruto spoke up, "Kosuna-chan, I'm curious, what does your mother look like?"

As if to answer the question the girl held up a picture of an older woman. No older than twenty-four or so the woman had red hair and green eyes. Naruto took a close look at the girl and noticed the roundness of her face, immediately he recognized the second of the Uzumaki clan's traits. The first being red hair.

Smiling softly he spoke up, "I see, from the looks of her I'd say that you and your mother may be members of the Uzumaki clan. We can check once we get to Suna, it's a simple blood test and Sakura-chan can perform it with her eyes closed."

"Really? It would answer so many questions about my family. I never knew my father, mom said that he was a pathfinder for the Namikaze who went missing after I was born. Mom died before I was eight so I don't remember a whole lot of what she told me..." as she remembered her mother Kosuna trailed off into thought.

Looking at her Kanta sighed, "It's hard growing up an orphan not knowing your history, it was the other way around for me, mom died before I was three and the old man was killed by bandits when I was about ten. The clan took me in and trained me as a scout and pathfinder, never had time to go to school or academy. I learned the hard way, OJT, On the Job Training.

"You can keep your school, learning with your hands, thats the way to do it, don't you agree?"

"In a way, I do but, there's no excuse to not take advantage of formal training it you have the chance to get it," Naruto replied as he finished his braised venison, something that he and Sakura had developed a taste for on Earth. It was something they hunted every season, now here at home they could hunt deer all year long, "For instance, Sakura-chan is our best medic and doctor. It took her nearly six months of classroom training for her foundation, the rest was like you, OJT. Our kids will be doing the same thing, only once this trip is through they'll be the ones teaching their peers."

"Aren't they a little young to teach?" Kosuna asked a little surprised at the blond's confident statement.

"No, I expect all my shinobi and kunoichi to not only be warriors and and intelligence operators but teachers as well. Their first hand knowledge is more valuable than a book and black board. That's why we asked for you. Not you specifically, but you as the best the clan has to offer. Now, on to other topics.

Two days after Naruto's mission departed for Suna Sasuke and Neji's vessel docked in the boat basin outside of Konoha. The first off the ship was Kiba who was loaded into another of Naruto's gifts to the village. Not only did Konoha have a cadre of horse drawn medical vans but several electrically powered ambulances and fire trucks. All were built on a chassis of off road Baja racers. The frame was lengthened to ten feet and then built from the ground up as either type. All were powered by an electric motor that ran off of a special scroll containing a series of seals that drew electrical chakra from the surroundings and stored it for later use.

When asked why Naruto told his grandmother that with the firetrucks water users were freed up for other duties and there were never enough of them to begin with. As for the medical trucks, they not only brought aid to a person needing it faster but also was able to rush them to the hospital or urgent care center more comfortably than in a cart or by litter bearers. So it was in one of the ambulances was Kiba and Hinata placed for a trip to KMC and then after an evaluation to the Inuzuka compound, Hiashi already having been informed of his eldest daughter's plans. While he was upset he knew he had no say, Hinata and Kiba were for all intents and purposes already married in the eyes of not only their clans but the village as well.

As they left the rest of the teams escorted Karin and Tayuya to T&I. Asuma, being the Jonin in Charge left to report to Tsunade of all they had found during the last raid. The teams were making good progress until they passed the Uzumaki district, at that point things slowed to a crawl as the clan turned out to welcome their lost members. Their current status as POWs mattered little to a clan that had had to remain fragmented and in the shadows for more than two generations.

Karin and her sister looked around in awe. The village was nothing that they had been told, far from being weak they could see the strength of character in even the civilians. It was a little unnerving to be crowded was the were by their fellow clansmen but it was also giving them a warm feeling. They never intended to work for Orochimaru and Danzo but when you've just lost your mother and you're young and helpless you take the first offer of help and security you get. Now however, they had to tell all to Konoha's infamous T&I section and have the curse seal on Tayuya removed. So far one of the Uzumaki seal masters had put a suppression seal on it with the warning that the seal was as good as the bearer's will power. After some time to study it closer would they have a chance to remove the thing completely.

As the group began to move on an AMBU wearing a baboon mask appeared, "Uchiha Sasuke, your presence is needed at your home, I'm to take you there."

Before the dark haired teen could ask why he and Baboon were on their way. As he entered his home he heard his lover Ami screaming in pain. As he made to rush in he was held back by the ANBU agent, "I wouldn't rush in like that, it could be very painful for you at the moment."

Before he could question that remark the partial silence of the house was shattered by a loud scream of pain followed by cursing that Sasuke never knew Ami could use so masterfully, "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD? HIS BOAT DOCKED AN HOUR AGO AND THAT IDIOT BABOON WENT TO FETCH HI...NO I WON'T CALM DOWN SHIZUNE, HE FUCKING PUT THIS IN ME AND HE CAN BE HERE TO HELP GET THE LITTLE SON OF A BITCH OUT OF ME! I MEAN IT! I WANT THAT FUCKING BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF ME RIGHT THIS MOTHERFUCKING MINUTE OR SO HEL..."

"Uh, I'm home! Are you okay dear?" the mighty Sasuke Uchiha said in a timid voice as he entered one of the bedrooms that was serving as a delivery room.

"YOU! You did this too me so don't you 'Are you okay dear me' you rotten bast...AHHHHHH!" Ami began to pant as the labor pain hit her.

Sasuke rushed up and gently took her hand and remembering what Hinata taught him about child birth began to try to coach her, "Okay baby, breathe. Come on, deep breath and hol...OWWW! What the fuck was that for?"

"You moron, I know how to breathe. I just...I just...I...oh Sasuke I missed you," Ami said as she began to now cry as she crushed his hand.

Silently thanking the Kami in heaven that Ami lacked Sakura's strength Sasuke stroked her brown and held her hand. For the next two hours that was all he did was sit next to her and reassure his lover and future wife. Ami was getting more and more fatigued as the day faded into night but as the last of the sun's light gave out a loud cry split the air.

At that moment Hatsuko Uchiha made her presence know to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Following Shizune's directions Sasuke cut the cord and then watched as his child was washed and swaddled in warm blankets after her vital statistics were taken. For the record she was eight and one half pounds and 21 inches long. Sasuke noticed the girl had a patch of blue black hair on her head and for the time being her eyes were closed. After taking her from one of the nurses Sasuke held his daughter for a moment as he reflected on what Naruto told him about holding Haruhi the first time.

Silently agreeing with the idiot that it was the greatest feeling in the world Sasuke walked to where Ami was laying. Handing Hatsuko to her mother the normally taciturn and brooding Uchiha was smiling his widest as he kissed first mother then daughter, "I think this little one would like to meet her mother after the long wait. I'm sorry that I was away for so long but, if it makes you feel better it wasn't for nothing. Sound is so damaged right now that Naruto and the village has the breathing room we need to properly get ready for real war to begin.

Ami just nodded and held her little girl tightly, they had thought of her name carefully, they had both decided that the name have meaning, a real meaning so they chose Hatsuko, the first born child. She would be the symbol of the new Uchiha clan as well as the first of the next generation of shinobi to serve the village. She was to be seen as the future of Konoha along with the children of their friends. With these thoughts in mind the small family drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **So, I finally got this out and to my readers I'm so sorry that it took so long to do so. Real life issues and mild writer's block had a lot to do with the delay. The other is that we bought a 55' smart TV and I've been watching new anime on Hulu. I found a few new ones that are interesting but GATE has to be the top of my list. So... yeah I got a little distracted.**

 **Not going to comment or explain this one but to say this, since this story has lots of plot lines one of which is Naruto going through the healing process and forgiving those that hurt him I felt from the beginning that at some point Sakura would need to face her family and either try to work things out or tell them to fuck off. I hope that everyone agrees with my choice, and yes Kizashi needed to have a heart attack if nothing else for her parents to see how strong a girl she now is.**

 **Next update is going to focus o+n getting Tayuya and Karin cleared and settled into the village, Kiba's recovery and Naruto's party learning to live in the desert. They'll be a little more of the newest Uchiha and how Sasuke handles being a new father. On that subject Hatsuko's weight and length were based on my two daughters. I felt bad that I'm able to make big babies considering their mothers were petite girls.**

 **I also hope you liked the gifts that Naruto has given the village. There will be other items introduced over time but there will also be things that will be found that Naruto will order destroyed completely. A lot of the things I plan on introducing throughout the story were things that were found post chapter 700. Konoha won't be like the Konoha at the end and into the continuation mangas but there will be some managed growth and tech.**

 **Till next time and thank you for the support, reviews, follows and favorites. While I don't place so much importance on them that I would hold my story for ransom like some here on the site would, it dose make me happy to actually see that folks like what I'm doing. Take care**


	27. Chapter 25

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 27

In the hidden village of Konohagakure was a large white building that one really didn't like to find themselves in. For it was the main hospital of the village, the one and only Konoha Medical Center, or KMC for short. It's purpose was to admit and treat only the most serious of cases as well as serve as the village's maternity and children's hospitals.

Right now it was serving in it's main function as Tsunade was going over the test results and imagery of Sakura's father. It was an easy fix in the long run but for the short term surgery was needed to repair a small hole in the man's heart. As a clan head and businessman since the age of seventeen Kizashi was no stranger to stress. That stress however had added up up over the years and then doubled during his arrest, trial, expulsion and restart of his life in another town. Now he was flat on his back in a village that had banished he and his wife listening to his prognosis from the Hokage Regent Tsunade Senju-Namekazi,

"Well, from the looks of things you got lucky, real lucky. See here?" she asked as she pointed to an image, "You've got a small tear around this heart valve. Now normally I would've told you to go home and make the most of your time. These days thanks to your daughter's knowledge and training we can fix this injury as well as treat your high blood pressure. We'll do the operation in the morning and you'll be going home in a couple of days. Any questions?"

"Home? That means we can return to Tanzuka Town and reopen the store in just a few days? That's great news La..."

"No, you'll be staying in the Haruno Matriarchs townhouse. You'll be too weak for a few months to travel. Just take it easy when you get released, any other questions?"

"How long am I going to be out of action? I can't afford to stay closed for too long."

"I'd say two to three months," Tsunade replied and then frowned at the sight of the man's dark expression, "Before you worry the Haruno clan has sent a team to your store and reopened it under your name. Your wife has the details but the store is under the clan's protection. That being said it is considered a private holding not connected to the clan...that is unless you wish to be reintegrated into the clan. Sakura and Naruto both have signed the petitions of pardon and as Regent I've been granted permission from the Fire Lord himself to clear your names,

"Your daughter and son in law want to have no bad blood in the family and the others share their feelings. Naruto has only one personal goal in his family life and that is to see Sakura happy. That boy does all he can to protect her smile so if forgiving you and allowing you back into her life makes her smile than that's what he'll do."

Kizashi sat in silence for a bit before speaking again, "About their family, I have a question. Several of the kids traveling with my daughter and Naruto called them 'mom and dad'. Just who are they?"

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon Uzumaki, well the last two at least. Konohamaru is still a Sarutobi but the three are a package deal. You see, they're orphans of those that had died in the service of the village. Due to their ages they were hard to place into a family since no one wanted to raise a kid that was already old enough to attend the academy. Only two people in the village understood their situation so they stepped up and opened their home and hearts to those three," Tsunade explained softly as her patient grasped the meaning of her words.

"They adopted, Naruto and Sakura adopted them didn't they? To keep them from the pain they felt when they were small, I see. We really were wrong about him, weren't we? The council and the village in general, the harm we did to such a kind and loving boy."

"Kizashi, aside from Konohamaru the other kids were from families that hated him and plotted ways to make Naruto suffer. We were afraid at first that he would take his revenge on Moegi and Udon but he's been a great father to the three of them since the day he met them. The question is this, can you and Mebuki accept them as your grandchildren just as Naruto and Sakura accept them as their own children?"

"Of course we can, look, Tsunade-san, I made a mistake, a big one. My wife and I missed out on lots of memories concerning those two, I won't allow it to happen with my grandchildren."

Tsunade gave the man a soft smile, "That's good to know, now, rest up. You've a long day in the morning."

Ren sat at the kitchen table opposite her sister in law Mebuki. While she was not happy the woman was in this house she had her orders from Sakura and Naruto to make her, Kizashi and Sakurai feel at home. Sakurai wasn't a problem since she was too young to know all the her parents had done in the past to her sister and brother in law but the adults were another matter. Mebuki had all but ordered the mistreatment of Naruto and later Sakura because of her hatred of the fox and therefore the boy who held it at bay.

She then threw her own flesh and blood into the streets because Sakura had refused to stop being friends with the boy. Her reason was sound, at least in the young girls' mind, Naruto was always saving her from bullies almost daily. Mebuki didn't see it that way though, she always twisted the events as Naruto going out of control and attacking 'poor innocent children' without reason. She also conveniently ignored the fact that her daughter was always either mentally or physically traumatized by those same innocent children in the first place and Naruto was only defending Sakura and trying to keep her safe.

Ren, as one of Naruto's ANBU detail knew the truth of course and would try to tell Mebuki that her daughter was in danger, not from Naruto but from the other kids. Mebuki just put the bullying down as Sakura being friends with the outcast. Her hatred had blinded her to the fact that she was Naruto's godmother and had promised Kushina that she would raise the boy should anything happen to the redhead. As she was sitting and glaring at Mebuki said woman was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Mebuki knew after a few years of being run out of Konoha that she'd been wrong. It was stupid of her to doubt Minato's abilities in sealing as well as Kushina's talent. At first she was planning to take the boy in and then she was overhearing councilman Danzo telling someone else that Naruto had been found dead and the Fox had taken the boy's form in order to survive and grow stronger. For some reason she began to believe what was said and had begun to hate the boy.

When she was called to the Hokage's office to discuss Kushina's last wishes concerning her son Mebuki blew up at the man, "He can rot in hell for all I care. I refuse to take that beast into my house and I will ensure the council bars his adoption by any and all that want to take him in."

Remembering that Mebuki sighed. Years later it had been revealed that Danzo was a traitor and somehow manipulated everyone concerned to deny Naruto any and every chance at happiness. Now she was sitting across from one of the most dangerous women she knew, not only that Ren had been one of Naruto's and later, Sakura's, protectors. The looks of disgust Ren was sending her way was telling and she knew she and Kizashi were more than deserving of them. Sighing she decided to break the icy silence in the room,

"So, Ren, you look well. I understand you quit ANBU shortly after...ummm. Look, I'm sorry for everything and I regret all that I did in the past. Please, I really was going to take the boy in but then I had overheard councilman Danzo..."

"He's not a councilman, he's a traitor to the village and the Hokage," hissed Ren as the air in the room grew even colder than what it had been, "We found out that he stole almost all of the sharingan from the Uchiha that Itachi slew. It's not much of a stretch to imagine that he had one implanted in himself years earlier. After all, there were more than a few Uchiha that went missing or were killed and some of the bodies never recovered. You were most likely under the influence of the man from the start. That does not however excuse your treatment of your daughter."

"No, it doesn't. Back then all I wanted was to take everything that made him happy and ruin it. When I saw that it was Sakura that made him smile I decided that I would destroy her as well. I let my hate get the best of me and it wasn't until my path crossed Itachi Uchiha that I realized what I had done."

At hearing this Ren's eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean you crossed paths with the Uchiha? He's a wanted missing nin, it's your duty to as a citizen of Fire country to turn him in, why would you let him go?"

"First off, I did turn him in, the chunin I reported him to just made a remark about not believing convicted felons and left. Whether he passed that info on or not I've no idea. Now, as to how we met, a few years after we settled in Tanzuka town a man came into our store looking for supplies. He noticed that I was not a very happy person and began to talk to me and Kizashi."

"What did he say?"

"Well he said that he knew how we felt being outcasts and all, then he said he could see in our eyes that something was wrong. Kizashi asked what it was and how he knew. What he said shocked us, he told us his name, Uchiha Itachi, and that he was a wanted man but no one was bothering to look for him. It seemed to him that as far as the village was concerned he wasn't worth their time and that his crimes were a waste of his time testing his power since no one was taking him seriously,

Then he said that he didn't blame the village for ignoring him seeing as there wasn't anyone as strong as him left anymore. It was a bit of a shock when he said those things but what he said next was disturbing."

"What was that?" asked Ren whose animosity was waning. If what Mebuki said was true then Danzo had done far more damage to Konoha than was thought.

"He looked at the two of us in the eyes very closely and then laughed. He said that our eyes explained everything and when I asked him what he asked me how felt about Naruto. Hearing his name I saw red and could feel the hatred for the boy sear my veins. Itachi laughed again and said that I and my husband were under the effects of a very sinister sharingan created genjutsu."

"Genjutsu? As in the kind the Uchiha are famous for, that kind of genjutsu?"

"Yes, someone had turned me against my best friend's son and from what you said and what I remember I'm sure that it had to be Danzo. Anyway, Itachi looked us in the eyes and made his spin as if they were boring into our souls. It only took seconds but it felt like hours as the feelings of hate drained away leaving us feeling as if we should have been executed for our crimes against Naruto and Sakura. The last thing I remember that he did was to tell us that while we no longer have the hatred towards Naruto and Sakura we needed to continue to act that way."

"Why? Why would he tell you that?"

"Simple, he told us that as soon as the kids came back from where ever they had gone their lives would be in danger. We were to act as if we were still estranged from them so if anyone was to ask we could honestly say we didn't know where they were. He stayed with us for a few months to see if anyone came by looking for information. When no one showed he left us without a word."

Ren sat at the table for a moment in thought, if what was said was true then her sister in law was just a pawn in a traitor's game. Sighing Ren just shook her head, "Mebuki, look, I'm sorry for how I've been acting to you these past few days. Naruto has already forgiven all those that hurt him and I should follow his example, so..."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry for all that happened. Had Danzo not done what he had done we wouldn't even be having this talk. You've done nothing wrong, I wish I could say the same. I'm surprised that those two forgave us so easily, they could've let Kizashi die in the store and leave me to what ever my fate was to be."

"That's because of how wonderful that boy is, he has a huge heart with love for all of his, as he says, precious people. Oh, speaking of which, you remember asking about the other bedrooms that I said were already claimed?" hearing that Mebuki just nodded, "Well, a little over a year ago Naruto and Sakura took in three orphans."

"Took in three...orphans? Where are they? I didn't hear any babies or small kids crying when we got her."

"No, you didn't. That's because the kids are on the road with them. I'm sure you must of met them, two boys and a girl, all of them wearing a clan patch like this," at that Ren pointed at the one on her sleeve.

"Well now that you mentioned it I did see a few kids with them, a Hyuga, three boys and a girl with her hair in pigtails. She and another boy with glasses looked to be a couple as well as the Hyuga and the scruffy brown haired boy."

Ren giggled a bit, "Yeah, that would be Udon and Moegi and Konohamaru and Hanabi. Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru are the ones that were adopted. Naruto couldn't bear to see Moegi and Udon wasting away in the same orphanage that threw him in the street when he turned five. He met those two through Kono-kun, Kono is the Thirds grandson. Anyway he and Sakura took those three in because it broke his heart when he was told that no one wanted them because they were 'too old'."

Mebuki looked down at the mention of Naruto being kicked out of the orphanage as it was her and the council's brilliant idea to do that to the boy. Had she not fell under Danzo's spell that would've never happened to the boy. Looking at Ren she apologized once more.

Ren waved it off, "It's in the past, forget about it. Now, any questions about your grandchildren?"

"Yes, they and the Hyuga girl, Hanabi was it? They seem to be very close. Sakura and Naruto aren't really encouraging them to act that way are they?"

"Well, Hanabi and Kono are betrothed to bring their clans closer to each other and Moegi and Udon's parents were close friends and bound their kids to each other as well. Naruto and Sakura both encourage the kids to make their bonds even stronger,

As for how the three view Naruto and Sakura, well, Kono views Naruto and Sakura as elder siblings. Moegi and Udon see them as mother and father and call them that. It's cute to see the looks of those not in the know react when Moegi calls Naruto daddy and turns the puppy eyes on him. I swear she has him more whipped than Sakura does. So, any questions?"

"No, it's just so amazing that those two have grown so much after all that was done to them. I would've thought that Naruto especially would have been seething with hatred for me and Kizashi. But no, when my husband collapsed he was doing everything he could to ensure that Kizashi stay alive."

"That's how Naruto-kun is," Ren said in a soft voice, "He has a strong sense of duty, not just to the village but his family as well. Look, he knew where you and Kizashi had relocated but Sakura didn't. He knew that just as he's had closure with a lot of bad things Sakura needed to have her closure too, for better or worse. You see, to Naruto there's one thing in this world thats very important to him and thats Sakura's smile. Lately she's not been smiling as she should so Naruto decided that she needed to at least let her see you two at least one time to set things straight. As it happened things worked out for the best."

"Yes, it did work out didn't it?" Mebuki said smiling, "Ren, I just hope that she still feels the same way when her father gets better, I hurt those kids badly and I'm afraid of what happens when all is said and done."

Ren just smiled and thought to herself about the long road her sister in law was going to travel before she realized that Sakura had forgiven her mother long ago. Gathering the dishes from the table Ren began her daily household duties as Mebuki sat lost in thought.

It had been a week and a half from when Naruto and company left Tanzuka Town for the desert. In that time they had learned several things. One, Kanta or Sunabozu as he was called and Kosuna knew a lot of E rank survival jutsu. Most of these jutsus were pulling water from the surrounding air to fill canteens, a frost jutsu for chilling those canteens and a small, smokeless fire jutsu to heat up food and water.

The second thing the group learned was that all of the genin and academy students were able to pick up these techniques very quickly. All but Naruto, his massive chakra reserves completely blew out any jutsu that needed just a small amount to chakra and control. A good example of that was the first time he tried to fill his canteen, the deluge that followed forced the group to relocate their camp to a drier area. The only good thing was that everyone had water for days as they filled not only their canteens but their empty water bottles they had purchased before leaving.

The third thing learned was that while Naruto sucked at E rank techniques he knew other ways to survive and get water from the sand and air. As such the training became a joint effort, their guides passing on their jutsus and knowledge and Naruto and Sakura teaching non-chakra depleting methods. At first Naruto was afraid that the Namikaze instructors would refuse to learn but it was Kanta that told him that one must always have a trump card and if he could learn and teach things that saved on chakra then he was all for it.

So it was here that Naruto and the other boys were stalking a breed of deer that migrated from one water hole to the next looking for food as well as drink. At the moment they were all in their desert uniform and each carrying a bow with a quiver of arrows. Several small desert foxes were out in front casting for a scent trail and then leading the hunting party to they prey. All this time Shikamaru's complaining could be heard,

"Be a shinobi they said, it'll be fun they said. Bullshit, instead of learning to be a planner and strategist I'm running around the desert following a yellow haired idiot that can't cast an E rank to save his life."

At that said idiot looked over his shoulder and replied, "I may be an idiot but at least I know how to live out here. Now shut up and stay sharp, I'm smelling water up ahead."

With that the group slowed their pace as to not scare off any game that was in front of themselves. One of the foxes returned to Naruto and yipped at one of the summoned foxes the boy had called up. Naruto called a halt and waited for the foxes to finish their chat. Looking at the summon Naruto squatted down to the animal's level,

"He find anything?"

The fox made a hesitant nod before speaking, "Yeah, but it's better if he showed you. Make a clone and transform it into a fox and have it follow us."

Naruto did as he was asked and gathered his team around him. Telling them to take a break the boys all pulled out water bottles and began to rehydrate. As Shikamaru pulled out a pack of smokes Naruto grabbed his wrist, "No smoking right now, the smell will give us and our position away."

"What's the harm?" the Nara asked, "It's not as if the animals will connect the smell with humans."

"It's not the animals I'm worried about. Somethings got the foxes spooked and we need to know why." Just then the clones memories hit Naruto and his eyes widened a bit. Looking at the others he stood up and began running back to camp.

On their return Naruto began speaking in English to his entire team, " _Gear up then meet me by the fire pit."_

Sakura looked at her husband with concern, _"Koi? What's going on?"_

 _"I'll tell you in a bit just gear up for an assault okay?"_

Without another word Sakura rushed to their shared tent and began gathering her equipment as Naruto did the same. Naruto then walked over to the fire pit and began making a sand table model of the oasis that his clone had seen.

Just then Jiraiya walked over calling his grandson's name, "Naruto! What's going on? You guys didn't find another rabbit did you?"

"No, worse, get Taiko and Kanta for me. I need to ask them some things. Trust me grandfather, as soon as you get them to me I'll explain everything."

Jiraiya did as he was asked and soon everyone was gathered near Naruto. At the teen's feet was a rough model of the oasis about 10 kilometers from their location complete with several round structures. Looking at Kanta Naruto spoke,

"There's a village about ten klicks from here, know anything about it?"

"Yeah, it's our next stop, we usually pick up water and dried food from there as well as do a little trading, why?"

"Because we followed some game to that place and when I sent a clone into that place all it found was lots of blood trails and dead people and animals. It's been raided and the bastards are still there that's why."

"Shit, that's bad, that place is neutral ground with a good sized Suna ninja presence. If that place was raided then we don't stand a chance."

Hearing that Naruto looked at the man, "You and the caravan may not, but my team does. Ero-jijii, I need you, Jijii and Lady Chiyo to stay here and guard the others. That goes for you and your brother as well Umeko."

All three nodded as Naruto made a familiar sign creating four clones. Turning to them he gave his orders, "Take standard ninja tools as well as the bows and arrows. Find vantage points and observe, all of you have enough chakra to make a relay clone so if you see something happening you do that, now go."

As Naruto was doing that Sakura was summoning her cats in two groups, the first was six large desert wild cats. These were wearing some form of saddle bags that had some sort of seal on the belly strap. The other cats were twelve jet black house cats the size of seven month old kittens. Those that knew these critters gave them a wide berth and healthy respect as they knew how to use their fangs and claws to grate advantage. All eighteen felines were standing at attention as Sakura gave them their orders,

"Okay, you six will take the Brood to the edge of the oasis. Drop them off, dispel the saddles and then patrol and scout the surrounding area out to one thousand meters. The Brood will infiltrate the hamlet and gather all the intel you can. As with Naruto's clones if you find something find me and let me know the latest, understand?"

At that the tails of all the cats raised their tails straight up, bent them at the halfway point to the left and swept them forward as if making a salute. Afterwards the leader of the Brood meowed an order and she and her team jumped into the saddle bags on the bigger cats. As one the six desert cats leaped into the sands and vanished.

As soon as the scouting parties had left Naruto was refining the sand table. Rather than waste time with the briefing without proper information Naruto went about seeing to the outfitting of the strike team. While it was true that the oasis in question was deep in Suna's border something like this situation allowed allied village's ninjas to act unilaterally. Since there were too many unknowns for this action Naruto was debating breaking out the 'special' weapons. Just as he was about to get the opinion of his two grandfathers a clone sent it's memories. The brood had found two dozen Sound ninjas in hiding.

With that intelligence Naruto made his mind up, they were going in with firearms. Gathering the Leaf mission together Naruto handed out his assignments, "Umeko, you and your brother will remain here with Kanta and Kosuna, you'll use your MP5SD's and pistols. Ero-jijii, grandfather, you two and Lady Chiyo will protect the caravan. I'm trusting you three to let the elders know what's happening. Any questions?"

"Are you sure you want to use those guns in this situation? I mean there's a chance to let one of those Sound bastards slip out of the net," Jiraiya remarked.

"No, the net will be tighter before we go in. Makoto is already calling for the local canines and vulpine's to surround the target area. Sakura's panthers are also on scene. Those Sound bastards will leave in either a body bag of someone's belly. As for the firearms, we need the advantage they provide. Sasuke reported that some of the Sound's chunin and jonin have transplanted sharingan as well as curse marks."

"Okay, but can you take at least on or two prisoners? I'd like to get some fresh dope on Sound and the traitors. One more thing, use suppressors, too much noise will attract too much attention and questions."

"Will do Ero-jijii, look, I know that you don't like these but I also know that you and grandfather know how to use them effectively. Please take these and use them if any of those fuckers attack the caravan. From what Sasuke and Neji reported if any of those marked by the Snake show up hollow point lead is the only thing to stop them," Naruto told Jiraiya before handing over a pair of fifty cal Desert Eagles.

Normally pistols of that caliber would be left at home but Naruto packed those with his grandfathers in mind. Each magazine was filled with hollow point rounds with something extra. The cavity was filled with mercury and sealed with lead solder. This would make the bullet explode on impact and if the target survived they would still succumb to the poison effects the mercury provided. It would take time but it was a painful and nasty way to die. The beauty of it was the liquid metal was too heavy to be removed with chakra, Sakura had experimented with it's removal from animals that had been shot with Naruto's 'special' ammunition, you needed high levels of chakra and lots of control, the problem was that the amount of chakra needed would kill that patient as the healer's chakra would become as toxic as the poison the healer was trying to remove. Normal non-chakra treatments would fail as well, the heavy metal would stay in the targets body and shut it down in days.

With that Naruto rounded up the strike team and set off to the oasis. If they timed it right they would arrive at sunset and they would set up a sniping position as the remaining five would infiltrate the hamlet and then go hunting. At the sniping post Sakura was setting up her M14 with Moegi and Udon acting as spotters and guards. The infiltration team was Naruto, Konohamaru, and Choji, Ino, Shikamaru. Since Naruto had lost his trust in Shikamaru the Nara was paired off with him and Konohamaru. Ino and Choji were the second element that was to enter the hamlet at the edge of the water.

Sakura was sniper for two reasons, the first was she was a damn good and proven shot. The second was that she was the team medic with Moegi her assistant.

The medics were the most valuable members of any mission so they had to be protected and kept safe. They had found a large clump of vegetation covering the dunes on the west side of the oasis so that not only the plants and weeds would hide them the setting sun's glare would blind any observers as well as light up the target area for at least the next hour or so. Although Moegi was also a medic she was more valuable using her clan jutsus and it was necessary that her medical training was better suited with the assault team.

Kanta had wanted to go along but was talked out of it when he was told that he would be in the way. Jiraiya had told him that once the fighting began Naruto and the others would have a hard time keeping their eyes on him and his chances of getting killed was very high. It was even higher since he had never trained with the team in combat operations. So it was that the famed 'Desert Punk' was going to miss out on a very important skirmish in the Shadow War with Sound.

Sakura looked over the small trading hamlet one hundred meters out and twenty meters below her through her night scope. As she scanned the area she noted some movement in the shadows, her cats were ghosting from shack to shack spraying their special urine as if marking their territory. While it was normal waste from the felines what made it special was that because of their being summoned creatures they could alter the chemical makeup of said liquid. In this case it cast a glow that was picked up by the teams night vision goggles. The cats were very precise in their marking as they would spray a series of dots that indicated the number of targets in each building.

Not only that, their claws were augmented with a poison that coated the very tips. A slash from one of the cats would deliver enough poison to severely inhibit a person's moves. Not enough to kill but enough to give the humans they worked with an edge. As the cats worked Sakura settled her sights on the largest building, the trading post. It wasn't large as buildings go, about the size of a convenience store, but it was where the oasis dwellers held their wealth.

Moegi and Udon sat near their adopted mother and did double duty as spotters and security. Udon sat a few meters away and above and was watching a 180 degree arc facing their rear. Moegi did the same but she was facing forward, between them and the traps they had set the chance of anyone sneaking up was minimal. At the moment Moegi was taking distance measurements with a laser sight and passing that information to Sakura as she computed the wind and temperature so she could 'dope' her scope. That is, cross-checking her tables so she would be able to hit her targets no matter the distances.

Making he last adjustments she smiled as she saw Naruto lead his team to the trading post. As she was sitting she was able to look straight down the dirt path that passed as the main street. This view allowed her to cover one of Naruto's blind spots as he and his team prepared to breach. As she watched and waited her breath caught as she spotted one of the Sound ninjas walk into view. With out a word Sakura pulled the trigger sending the 7.62mm round down the barrel and into the man's skull. The only clue that she had pulled the trigger was a sharp crack as the bullet broke the sound barrier.

At the door Naruto's head jerked up as he and the others heard the round being sent. Looking at the Nara and Konohamaru he tried the door and found it unlocked. Slapping a premade seal on it he locked the door and keyed it to his chakra signature. With that he and his team slipped into the hut next door. At the same time Ino and Choji were exiting the hut they had been in. They had followed two of the cats and as they waited in the shadows let the little beasts do their work. After a five minute wait the green ninja fought back the nausea as they slit the throats of the men they found inside. Trying to ignore the blood they followed the members of Sakura's Brood and repeated their actions.

Naruto was doing the same, the only difference was that he'd killed this way many times before and wasn't bothered. It was Shikamaru that concerned him, the Nara wasn't looking so good as he watched Naruto and Konohamaru casually opened their targets jugulars. He knew that he was expected to kill and this was his turn and time to do the deed. What shocked him wasn't the look Naruto sported but the cold eyes of Konohamaru. They seemed to be sizing him up and once again finding him lacking. Sighing he pulled out a kunai and placed his hand over the Sound nin's mouth as he drew the blade deeply across the man's throat.

Shikamaru sprang back as the warm spray of blood jetted onto his chest. He fought back the rising bile and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Keep it together, this is our job. Puke later if you have to now let's go."

With that they were out of the dark room and following a cat to the next hut. Before they entered Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "You first, make sure you kill all of them. No survivors. Shika, you're still on probation and I'll be damned if you think that you're the only one that gets to keep his hands clean. Kono, step in if you have to but only if you have to. Just watch his back for now, I'll be in that place over there."

Without hearing his son's answer Naruto entered the next hovel, the NVGs allowing him to see clearly. Looking around he saw a large man sleeping in one of the beds wearing the Sound village's headband. Walking towards the man his breath caught, facing him was one of his tormentors from his past. A Konoha jonin that was repeatedly punished for injuring him and Sakura-chan, now the man was blissfully asleep, unaware of the threat looming above him. While he wanted to kill the man in his sleep Naruto had a better idea. He and the village needed fresh intelligence and a jonin would be a good source so he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a note book containing seals. Pulling one out he placed it on the man's head and activated it.

The man woke with a start and found that not only could he not move but he was unable to talk, "Save your strength and chakra, you have a prisoner restraint seal applied to you, not one of the ones Konoha uses but the original from Uzu. You also have been poisoned with a neuro-muscular toxin that will shut down your brain, heart and lungs if you try to use chakra, it's a real painful way to go. By the way, I recognize you from my youth when you would lead the fox hunt and I was the fox."

At that the man's eyes widened in recognition. Naruto saw it too, "I see, you remember. That's good, I'm not going to kill you, not yet anyway because you have value. I want whats inside your head so I'm staying my blade, however," at that Naruto pulled out a small tube and smeared the contents onto the claws of the cat on the man's chest, "Kyon-kun here will open your throat and let the poison on his claws do it's work should you try to escape or alert your friends. I'm sure I can find another, more docile prisoner should that happen."

With that the man's eyes tracked Naruto as he killed the two other Sound nin that were sharing the shack. Afterwards Naruto met with his team with Konohamaru filling him in, "It's done boss, the Nara did his duty without flinching."

"Good, Shika, you can hate me all you want but I'll do what I have to to ensure the Leaf lives on."

Shikamaru's voice shook as he replied to his leader, "Those were...they were just kids Naruto, kids, just like us. How could you order their deaths so casually? I don't understand how you could be that cold and detached. Why did you make me do that to them?"

"Grow up, this isn't a game, it's not a ticket to be punched on the road of life. This is the real thing Shika, hate me if you want but those that wear that head band are enemies of the Leaf and are to killed on sight. They follow two of our most vile traitors and would kill on a whim. Look around you, the people here did nothing to them but they were killed anyway. That's what they would do to our home, so that's why I'll kill them here, to keep them out of our home."

As he finished another crack split the air, "Boss, we need to finish this up, we've been in this place too long. They might have patrols out or were expecting more of their friends to show up," Konohamaru whispered as he began to move towards the trading post.

"Kono's right, we need to get moving, let's go," Naruto said to the Nara and he to began to walk away.

Shikamaru just sighed and followed along behind his friends. Naruto was right of course but it was still a shock at the true face of how ninja do business. Flashy jutsus and taijutsu fights were out, they make too much noise and waste chakra as well as negate any element of surprise the second the first jutsu or blow is cast. No, that was not the way to win, Naruto's way was how ninja should be, quiet, cold and deadly. Well, if his friend could do that then he could as well and his shadow bind library lends itself well to this environment.

Ino and Choji had killed all the ninja they had found. While they also had cut the throats of their foes Ino drove poisoned senbon into their hearts, stopping the organs from functioning from that point on. Nonetheless it had taken an emotional toll on the pair. Shikamaru noticed that his girlfriend was almost in tears but it was his best friend's state that upset him. Choji was a kind and gentle soul, all he wanted to do was eat and watch clouds with Shikamaru. Now however he had a look in his eye that could only be called distant.

Killing was not something that Choji found easy but after the SERE exercise and Shikamaru's hearing the boy had had some long talks with his father about the act. While he was always optimistic and cheerful what he had learned over his time with the Uzumakis was that they had a hardness about them that showed in how they conducted themselves when training the others. Naruto and Sakura had drilled it into everyone's heads that this was not a game but real life and in this job killing an enemy was part and parcel to the occupation. Choji knew that he wished for a peaceful life but unless the threats to his village, family, friends and happiness were taken care of the life he wished for was never happening. So without a word he placed himself at the front of the breaching stack.

Ino was the last to enter last as she was the team medic for the breachers. It was job to watch the rear as the five man stack entered the building. She wasn't that worried as Sakura and the others were in over watch and would keep unexpected company at bay. Glancing over to her boyfriend she noticed that Shikamaru was a little pale from having to clear the huts assigned to him and Naruto. She knew that he still had a hard time to understand the grim realities of this life. In the academy it was all a game, the only real inkling of the dangers of shinobi life was when Sasuke's brother tried to slaughter his entire family.

Like Choji she had had a long talk with her father after the SERE training. Her experience at the hands of T&I's section 2 was eye opening. Even before that her talks with Sakura had forced her to 'grow up' and take her training seriously. Shikamaru's problem was that as a Nara he and the males in his family and clan are inherently lazy. Shikamaru did bother to talk to his father because it was too troublesome and Shikaku never felt the need to have a serious talk to his son. And that has left the teen where he is today. It would be Ino and maybe Choji that would have to talk to the guy and help ease the pain of these kills. The execution of the Konoha traitors that had plotted numerous times to kill Naruto didn't count. Everyone knew why they were killing those people and it was sanctioned by not only the Regent but Naruto and Sakura themselves.

This time however it was different, they had happened on this situation by chance. Naruto had originally planned to send a message to Suna about the raiders but once that Sound headband was seen everything changed. It was well known that Naruto had a burning hatred for the Sound village as the two that ran it had done all they could to destroy Naruto's life. First Orochimaru robbed him of his parents and then his childhood. Lastly Danzo had cheated him from his grandparents. As far as Naruto was concerned the village hidden in the Sound was a nest of vipers and missing nin. It was also his enemy and while Naruto was known to seek peace he was single minded in his pursuit of Sound's destruction.

So here Ino found herself, the tail end of a five man stack that's going to charge into a darkened building and kill everyone that's not them. Wonderful, at least Sakura is watching over..."THWAK! Turning her head Ino saw the Sound nin slump to the ground, the top of his head missing and the sound of another round coming their way.

Turning to face the attack Ino fired a burst from her MP5SD taking the Sound ninja in the chest. She watched in fascination as three bloody flowers blossomed from his chest from her shots just as the man's forehead caved in from Sakura's attack. As she began to panic she felt a hand on her shoulder as Konohamaru made her aware that she was not alone and was in good hands. At the same time Naruto had finished placing the frame charge on the doorway, when triggered it would blow the door inwards and with any luck shock those inside into inaction for the time needed to storm inside.

Before anyone else could speak or act Naruto fire the charges. The door was not only removed from it's frame but segmented and splintered from the explosives, the blast forcing not only the debris but a pressure wave inside the closed off room. As a follow up Choji hurled a pair of M67 fragmentation grenades inside one of which air burst sending shards of metal in all directions. As the fragments were still rattling against the walls first Choji and then Shikamaru burst inside with the rest following.

As the stack entered they peeled off left and right hugging the walls and placing short bursts of 9mm into any Sound ninjas they encountered. Naruto had leapt to the ceiling and began assessing the situation. He was looking for something, rather some one. The jonin that was captured while a good source of intelligence wasn't the only one Naruto was looking for. What he was looking for was the jonin that was in charge, that was where he was going to get the answers. Naruto had noticed in the intel reports from Konoha's earlier raids that only jonin had not only Danzo's seal but Orochimaro's as well. That told Naruto that they knew more than they would normally be let in on. Those marked were usually the leaders of the force they were with, today Naruto would get more than he had hoped for intelligence wise.

As he strode further into the building he kept an eye on Shikamaru. The pineapple haired teen was mechanical in his moves but he was doing as trained. Shikamaru on his part was on automatic pilot, sweep the area in front of him, pick a target and fire. Sweep and fire, over and over. He stopped only when he heard and felt the sub machine gun's bolt locked open. He hit the release, dropped the empty magazine and inserted a fresh one. Naruto noticed the teen never took his eyes off his area of responsibility, if he listened closely he would have heard Shikamaru's whispered chant,

"Fast is slow, slow is fast, center the sight and pull the trigger. Move to the left and sweep to the right, move to the right and sweep to the left, do it all over again."

In the space of sixty seconds the main room was secured, it seemed like it had taken hours. Naruto dropped from the ceiling and surveyed the room the flashlight under his SMG playing on each of the downed enemy. As he did Shikamaru grimaced as he saw one of the dead, a girl close to his age, her eyes wide open in shock and surprise. His stomach flipped and he tasted bile. As said before, these were not his first kills but they were the first where his targets had done nothing to him, his family or friends to warrant her death. Has he began to lean forward he felt a hand on his shoulder, Naruto's voice was in his ear,

"Puke after we're done, yeah? There's still bad guys here and I want the leader alive. Put your gas mask on, we're going to hit the next room with tear gas and flash bangs. Get ready, we go in ninety seconds."

Shikamaru just nodded, Naruto hadn't even given him time to argue. Still in a daze he pulled on his mask and reset his NVG's on his forehead. As he walked to the next doorway he was nudged by Choji, "Hey, you're doing good. Look, I'm...I'm here for you if you wand to talk afterwards, Ino too. So..."

Sigh, "I'm fine, it's troublesome but I'm fine. I'll talk to you and Ino after this is over. Let's go, our fearless leader is getting antsy."

With that the stack reformed and this time the door was opened a crack. First Naruto signaled to everyone to switch their NVGs to 'thermal' so that they could 'see' through the smoke the gas grenades would produce. The second was to ease the door open and have Choji toss said grenades into the next room. Once they had landed and started hissing Shikamaru leaned around his friend and tossed first one and then the second flash bangs into the confined space. Hearing the reports on the distraction devices the stack burst into the room. It was Ino that used her families jutsu to take over the mind of one of the enemy. Quickly riffing through the girl's memories she found what they were looking for. Leaving her target's mind as fast as she had entered she informed Naruto who and where the leader was.

Naruto grinned and pulled out his TASER. Locking eyes on a Sound ninja that was slightly smaller than himself and as unassuming as a shoe salesman he took aim and fired. Just as with Gato and countless others the teen was hit with five thousand volts of electricity. Seeing Naruto's actions gave the signal to everyone else kill all in their view. Even Ino put a burst into the chest of the girl whose mind she had invaded. To the Yamanaka heiress this was just business, nothing more. These ninja were from Sound, their enemy and had killed allied shinobi and civilians, some of them her leader's kin.

As quick as it started the controlled chaos of the assault was over. Walking out with his prisoner Naruto nodded at Konohamaru who sent a green flare skywards. Just as it reached it's apogee they heard a noise behind them. Spinning around with weapons ready Naruto began yelling while slapping Kono's weapons muzzle down,

"Hold! Hold! Cease fire!" turning to the tan and grey shadows Naruto raised his unoccupied hand, "Friendlies, we're friendlies, from Konohagakure. Let me call the rest of my team in and we can explain everything."

"Explain what?" came the male voice as a figure wearing an adult onesie with cat ears came into view, "How all pf you turned one of our oasis' into a slaughterhouse?"

"Yeah, about that, my team and I came across this by accident and discovered the villagers dead and Sound ninja in control. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, I'm the mission leader, this is Nara Shikamaru, the team leader. Over there are Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji and my son Sarutobi Konohamaru. The rest will be here in a moment."

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki, we've been expecting you and your party. I'm Sabaku Kankuro, so, what the hell is going on?"

"No idea, give me a minute," at that Naruto stepped into what passed as a street and made a familiar hand sign. One hundred shadow clones popped into view and waited for orders, "Okay, one through twenty-five, seal the civilians into these morgue scrolls. The rest of you strip the enemy for anything of intelligence value or use then pile the bodies about a klick from the village and burn them. When you're done scatter the ashes, vermin like that don't deserve a resting place."

Kankuro and the others just watched and listened to the cold blooded order. Even their enemy dead was given a proper burial along with a small prayer to send their soul on it's way. What Naruto had done was deny the dead their way to the pure land. As he was trying to wrap his mind at what makes this guy tick he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"...o, Kankuro, you still with us? Good, we're going to find out why they attacked this place. First I've got to modify this seal."

Naruto then began the task of deactivating Danzo's seal and suppressing Orochimaru's curse seal. Looking closely at the jonin Naruto saw that he wore an eye patch. Pulling it up for a moment he grimaced and let it snap back into place. All of the Konoha nins knew what that reaction was. This man was one of Sound's sharingan bearers and a kill on sight order issued. Just as he was pulling out his combat knife he heard a shout,

"Naruto! What're you doing? You know surgery is my job."

The blond teen smiled at hearing that voice, "Sorry Sakura-chan, it's just that he's one of those guys that has a sharingan in his head."

"Well let me remove it before you kill the guy. We still need to question him."

"Sorry, oh! This is Sabaku Kankuro, he's leading these Suna nins. Kankuro-san, this is my wife, Haruno-Uzumaki Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura was it?" seeing her nod he continued, "My sister Temari mentioned you. She can't wait to see you again but for now we need to know why this trash is in our country."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Well, that's what we intend to do, Ino? Do your thing."

Said girl nodded and went into a trance as Shikamaru caught her body before she fell to the ground. At once the jonin stiffened and began to speak in a halting and disconcerted voice, "I'm in, what are we looking for?"

"First off their orders, why attack this place?"

"Yes, well, oh I see. Danzo picked this place...to...cut trade routes. This is..a...hub and exchange point and it's a Namikaze enclave. Danzo suspects but isn't sure that Konoha is involved...in the ongoing...raids, but by attacking here he hurts you through your family connections."

"I see, thank you Ino, take all his memories and then you can return to your own body."

As Ino began to stir Sakura came over and handed her a chakra pill and then turned to the Sound jonin. Slapping his face a few time she smiled in his face, "Wake up, time to die."

With that she pulled a surgical instrument that looked like a sharpened spoon. She next pulled up the eye patch and plunged the 'spoon' into the man's skull. Ignoring the yells and cries of pain she rotated the 'spoon' around his eye socket several times very slowly making sure that every trace of Uchiha tissue was excised. Standing up she nodded to Hanabi.

While this was going on Ino was dictating what she had seen in the soon to be dead jonin's mind. She then turned to the chunin that they had taken prisoner first. She wasn't as neat as she was with the other guy and she ripped through the nin's mind like a grinder. Once done she again returned to her body and began telling Shikamaru what was in that man's mind.

All the while Hanabi had stepped up and stared at the man in front of her. Flaring her byakugan she glared at the guy as she assumed her families jutsu position, "You willingly received an eye from a sister clan. What you did is thievery and desecration of the fallen. You don't deserve an honorable death, you'll recive a death worthy of a thief such as yourself."

Before the man could process her words he felt several quick strikes. Two to the lungs, one to the liver and two to the kidneys. It would take time to die, either of suffocation or renal failure. It didn't matter as he had no say in the matter. He could feel the strain of trying to breathe and he felt himself getting light headed.

'So, it's suffocation then," he thought to himself. Before he could think more on the matter a sharp pain was felt in his arm. Numbness flowed along his blood flow as his heart began to slow to a stop. His last thought was of sorrow and regret for all his mistakes. The biggest was turning from Konoha and following Danzo. As that last thought passed everything faded into nothing.

Hanabi glared at Kankuro as she hissed at him, "How dare you, he was given the death he deserved. If he stole one of your bloodlines you'd do the sam..."

"Hanabi! Let it go, we're guests in this country and they stick to a different way of doing things. The man was dead anyway and while I agree he needed to suffer but that is not how Suna does things," Naruto said as he looked at Kankuro.

"Yes, that's correct, we don't allow prisoners to suffer like that. Now what are you really doing out here?"

" _Kankuro,_ I believe that Naruto-kun has already told you, didn't you Naruto-kun?" came a voice that Naruto hadn't heard in months as Kankuro bit back a gasp.

Turning the teen looked into the teal eyes of the girl that had fascinated both he and Sakura, "Te...Temari, what brings you out here?"

"Oh, I heard a rumor that some Konoha ninjas were out this way and I was wondering if their leader was the one I met a few months ago. Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Temari, how're you doing?" the pink haired medic replied.

"Oh, I'm fine, just making sure my idiot brother doesn't do something he'll regret, you?"

"The same, my idiot husband can't be trusted most of the time. So, I think we're done here, lets all clear out and take this to our camp."

"Sure, Kankuro, sweep this place and set up sentries. Don't screw it up, our little brother is in a bad mood," at that Kankuro swallowed hard, "so, don't screw it up."

Naruto and Sakura both raised an eyebrow. They knew who she was talking about, it was one of the reasons that they made the trip. The kept their mouths shut and led the strike team and Temari to the camp.

Tenten, Lee and Neji along with Sai and Shino stood on the porch of the Uchiha clan head's house waiting for someone to answer their knock. All of them including Sai and Shino were trying not to laugh at the sounds inside the house. Knocking again they finally heard a reply,

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I heard you!"came Sasuke's cry as he opened the door, "Oh, it's you guys. Come in, come in."

"Pardon the intrusion," Tenten said as the group entered, eyeing the empty baby bottle and burp rag on his shoulder, "we finished our debriefings with lady Tsunade and decided to pay our respects to you and your new addition."

"Thank you for coming," Sasuke replied with a small smile. Ever since he'd begun dating Ami he was showing more emotions than anger or indifference, the change was small but noticeable, "excuse the mess but..."

"It's to be expected, why? Because adapting to a new baby is difficult at the least," interrupted Shino.

"Ah, yeah. Anyway please come in, Ami and I were in the family room with the baby. We just fed her as you arrived This way please."

As the group followed Sasuke deeper into the house. Being that it belonged to the clan head it was larger than necessary for the small family. Ami had moved in a few months into Sasuke's deployment when she started to show. Her father wasn't very happy at first but not for the obvious reasons, he was angry because Ami had been betrothed to another trading family and they had threatened to boycott his goods due to Ami breaking the contract. It was only after one of Sasuke's elder cousins had talked to Jiraiya and asked that his clan put pressure on the offended party did the matter die down.

After that Ami's father was more than happy to see his daughter be happy for once in her life. She had been a spoiled brat in her younger days. It had got to the point that she had lost what few friends she had after she decided to go after Sasuke. That changed when the boy had asked for treatment for his mental trauma and they had begun to first talk and then date. Being in a class and training with the future Hokage and his wife also helped as Sakura didn't put up with her crap and called her out on anything she did wrong. Now she was very happy with the boy she loved with a daughter that was adored by everyone that saw her.

Ami looked up from her seat as her friends entered the room, "Welcome to our home, Sasuke? Could you please bring some tea and refreshments for everyone?"

"Hnn, where is Mashio-chan? The brat was given her C rank to help out in the house."

"Mashio was given the day off today, by you, if I remember. Her father wished to discuss her future," seeing the blank look on Sasuke's face she decided to enlighten him, "It's another arranged date with a potential suitor. He seems to ignore the fact that she's got her eyes on Umeko's brother Eiji."

"Hnn, tch, fine. Excuse me for a moment, oh and Ami? We talk with Naruto when he returns about Mashio's father when he returns. She's made it clear that she's not interested in these 'dates'." With that he walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, he's grown fond of Mashio. She's not star struck as his old fan girls and has set him in his place more than once. Now, what brings you all here?"

"Well, as we told Sasuke-kun, we're done with the debriefings and decided to pay a visit," Tenten replied.

"Oh, I thought that you'd come by to see the baby."

"Yosh! That too, it's rare to see such a fine example of the results of the fires of youth...owww!"

" _Lee?_ Tenten asked sweetly, "what have I said about yelling about the fires of youth and the results there of?"

"Not too, my sweet panda girl?"

"Exactly, now cool it!"

At seeing his teammates act up Neji sighed and looked at Sai and Shino, "Why has fate decided to give me teammates such as these?"

"Because you're an asshole bright eyes," Sai answered with his false smile glued on his face. Sai, being another orphan was not what you would call normal. While the other kids played together he spent his time with his brushes and drawing pad. The drawback was that he never learned how to properly interact with people leading to moments such as this.

As Tenten turned to scold Sai Shino slipped into the kitchen. Seeing Sasuke trying to prepare some snacks the teen offered his help. As they stood side by side in silence Shino spoke up,

"The Uzumaki girls have been cleared and are telling all they know about our enemy. It was a good decision to bring them to the village, we're now a good deal ahead of them."

"That's good, the dope will be happy, any news from him?"

"Yes, it seems that they ran into Sakura's parents while in Tanzuka town. It seems that they've got another daughter. But that's not the important news."

"Oh? And what would the be?"

"They're back in the village, seems her father had a heart attack and she and Naruto were the ones to treat him. The kids helped too, that's going to be a surprise to them when they find out that they have grandchildren as old as their second daughter."

"Hnnn, it would wouldn't it?" What I want to know is why they're back in the village, they made Naruto and Sakura's lives miserable before they left. Itachi told me about it before, well, you know."

"Yeah, well, it seems that Naruto arranged a full pardon and because of the old guy's health Sakura ordered him sent her. Lady Tsunade treated him so it seems that everything will work out."

"So, how's the Dogboy, sorry, Kiba?"

"He's recovering well, Hinata refuses to leave his side. Neji said that Hiashi is going crazy, Hanabi is out on that mission with Naruto and Hinata insists on sharing Kiba's bed. After Lord Third cleaned up the Hyuga's elder council the man's been able to show his true feelings towards his girls."

At that Sasuke smirked, "I know the feeling, it's only been a few days and I'm already dreading the day she discovers boys."

In the other room the rest of the visitors were ooing and awwing over the newest Uchiha. Tenten was holding her in the air as Lee blushed at the thought of he and Tenten making their own child. Tenten caught the look and blushed herself. While it was tempting the thought of how her parents would react made her shudder. Her adopted father was very over protective and it was only when he caught her sneaking out to be with Lee the tenth time did he surrender and allow the teen share his house and daughter's affections. If she were to get pregnant at her age he's kill Lee, get Tsunade of Sakura to bring him back and kill him again. No, it was better to wait.

As Tenten was in thought Sasuke and Shino entered with a tea set and a tray of snacks. Setting the tea down Sasuke took his daughter from team nine's female member. Ami joined his at his side he held his daughter for all to see,

"Everyone, may we introduce you to Uchiha Hatsuko. We will properly and formally introduce her to the village when the idiot"...SLAP!... "OWW! When Naruto and Sakura return," as he finished he glared at his fiancee.

"What? He's your best friend and the Hokage, have some respect," Ami scolded, "As Sasuke says, we'll introduce her to the village formally when Naruto and his mission returns. We plan to ask him and Sakura to be her godparents."

"Ummm, Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten, "Are you sure? He's loyal and kind but, aren't you afraid that he and Sakura would turn Hatsuko-chan into a rabid ramen freak?"

"No, they may have it for lunch almost daily but Sakura and her aunt makes sure that the family eats other food as well. Besides, his mother and father were mine and Itachi's godparents. It's only right that he's Hatsuko's godfather, I know that he'd do all he can to endure her safety."

"There's more isn't there isn't it?" asked Sai. He and Shino had been trained by Jiraiya in gathering information and reading a situation. Sasuke was acting more than an overprotective father today.

"Yes, Danzo and Orochimaru will no doubt find out about her soon. That means that they'll target her and Ami to get to me. Ami is a good ninja and can handle herself. Hatsuko is too vulnerable and will be until she's in the academy, I'm not taking chances, not with her or any of our children."

The visitors looked at each other and nodded. Neji then stepped forward and bent his knee, "Uchiha-sama, from this day forward we promise to take this mission as members of DRACO. We will include the others that are not here as well. Nothing will ever harm any children that belong to it's members with yours being the first one to look after."

Sasuke nodded his head at Neji's words as Shino stepped up and bowed, "I, Aburame Shino as well as Sai vow to protect Hatsuko-chan from the shadows. Allow me to give these kikaichu to her, they will keep watch over her at all times and will alert not only myself but my clan as well. They will not harm her and will dwell near her but not on or in her as in my clan,"

Thinking of something he turned back to Hatusko's parents, "There is a procedure that would allow a small hive to dwell in her should you wish. It would not be as obvious as in me and my family but it would allow a level of protection that is hidden. I will not push it but please consider the offer, it's not given lightly."

Sasuke and Ami nodded in thought, while such a thing would be revolting to a civilian family Sasuke knew that this was a very high honor that was being given to his daughter, "We will give it a great deal of thought Shino we know how much thought you and your family must of given to make this offer, Ami and I thank you."

As Shino nodded Sai spoke up, "Uchiha-san, I know that we have not been on close terms in the academy, however you have earned my respect. I wish to offer a portrait of your daughter to hang in her room. Unlike something you would get in a studio this will have several chakra animals that will come to life should she be attacked in her house. They will be keyed to her own chakra signature and as she gets older they will be hers to command."

"What do you mean keyed to her chakra?" asked Ami concern lacing her voice.

"Simple, I will add a few drops of her blood to my inks and the animals will be like silent guardians. They'll never sleep or need food or drink. I understand that what I'm asking is a lot but it is necessary for the jutsu to work."

"And how long would the jutsu last?"

"Dormant, a lifetime. Active? Most likely a week to ten days. As I was informed by Lord Third it's a bloodline jutsu that runs in my family. We were wanderers that had no attachment to a village. My folks stopped here with the intention of my mother giving birth to me before moving on. Shortly before we could leave Kurama-san attacked, I lost my folks and you all know the rest."

Hearing that made Ami and Tenten gasp before the new mother looked at everyone, "Sai, I want you and the others to promise me that you never tell Naruto-kun that story. The guilt he would feel would crush him, I think that Kurama-san would also display feelings as well. We all know the story of what happened but those two still...well you know."

At that the group nodded and agreed with Ami's words. Both Naruto and his guardian fox would feel guilty about taking the lives of a friend's parents. It took Iruka-sensei weeks to convince Naruto that he bore no grudge or ill will after the teen had found out about his teacher's family.

Afterwards Neji pledged the protection of the Hyuga clan and Tenten and Lee offered themselves as Hatsuko's body guards when she needed some. When done the room was filled with laughter and giggles from a baby while they all enjoyed the snacks Sasuke and Shino had prepared.

In a darkened lair Orochimaru grinned after reading a scroll he had just received. Turning to an aid he ordered that he bring his fellow traitor to him at once. After a short wait Orochimaru heard the sound of a cane hitting the stone floor,

"I was enjoying a restful meal Orochimaru, what demands my presence at this time of day?"

"We finally were able to get news from our former home. It seems that Kabuto-kun was able to access some medical information."

"Oh? And what would that be? The Senju princess drink herself to death? It's about time that slu...URK!"

The old man found himself slammed against a wall with a very large python around he neck as Orochimaru leveled Kusanagi at his chest, "I've told you before old man, you will not call Tsunade-hime vile names like that. While she and Jiraiya are now my enemies they're still my teammates and my family. Call her a slut or anything like that again and you'll die before you can cheat death with those eyes."

Danzo kept silent and still, he knew that he had crossed a line with the psychotic sanin and it was best that he allow the man to cool down. Staring at Orochimaru he waited until he withdrew and sheathed the poisoned sword into his throat. Finally the Snake sanin walked back to his chair and spoke,

"I do hope you've seen the error of your ways dear Danzo- _sama_ , now, to answer your question. Last week our Uchiha clan head and his fiancée were presented with a healthy baby girl. Once she is old enough we will take her for our own. Imagine, the sharingan is closer to us than in the past. Even if her never awakes she'll be able to birth the first generation of Uchiha loyal to the Sound village."

"And what of the security around her? Sasuke as well as Minato's spawn are not stupid men. The Uchiha clan will take precautions and the Uzumaki no doubt will add to the village's security. Remember, your former teammate may be an idiotic pervert but he's a seal master and from what little we've gathered his grandson is ahead of him. Did you think of that?"

"A minor detail, when the war starts the chance will present itself."

"Fool! Have you forgotten that the raids over the last year have set us back by at least four years? Whoever those mercenary's were they destroyed nearly all of our forward bases not to mention that Konoha was allowed to help overthrow the last Mizukage. Mist is no longer ours to control."

"I didn't forget. I'm consolidating our forces and plan on sending a mission to the southern base."

"What for? It was wiped out and we lost not only Tayuya but Kimimaro as well. What could you possibly want in that place?"

Orochimaru looked into Danzo's eyes intently, "What indeed. Well Danzo my old _friend_ , that's just the staging point. To the south is the last stronghold of Sky and in it all their knowledge. The only message I received from a genin team was the they had found the library," at that Danzo's pulse quickened, "not only that but several weapons shops and a shipyard were found to be in good enough condition for rebuilding. Once we can get a foothold we'll lay low restore our forces, train and arm ourselves with the fruits of our labors. In four years Konoha will be crushed under the weight of the Sound village."

"Four years huh? I just hope my old friend and former tea**mmates will still be alive to see their precious village die and the will of fire extinguished."

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long chapter but once I got started I found that it wasn't easy to stop. Aside from that I had lots of viewpoints to take care of, some of them such as Kizashi, having to deal with his health problems as well as understanding that his daughter and son in law were giving him a second chance in more than one thing. Mebuki and Ren needed to clear the air as well and as much as Ren would love to bash Mebuki's face into a wall she knew that that action was not going to help so, as you can see, she let Mebuki talk about why she did what she did.**

 **On a personal note I've been watching a couple of Naruto movies to help understand what I can get away with introducing in this story. Let's just say that there other things in Snow besides trains and airships. I'm hoping that Net Flix or Hulu will add Road to Ninja sometime soon so I can see what I can do to the Rookie Nine in terms of personality. I plan on taking a couple of days off before I start the next chapter and I know that I've been taking too long to update. I've got my reasons but the main one is the setting this story is in. Following lock step with canon is an easy way to write a fan fiction. Change a line here and twist a character there and you have a "story". It's not original but technically it is a story. This story gets harder to write the further it gets from canon as the changes are so wide.**

 **Second personal note, after reading some of the stories posted lately I'm ashamed to be an American. From what I've seen I've come to the conclusion that teachers don't teach anymore, especially English. The last story I read was so bad that I almost told the writer that she must be proud of her ignorance as she's displaying it so well. Look, I'm the first to admit that I'm not perfect and that I make mistakes in my writing but I do make the effort to catch all I can. What scares me is that this person and her peers are going to be in positions of power some day and how they compose their ideas in text is frightening. Can you imagine someone with poor language skills writing medical instructions for a person? By misspelling a word or dropping a word or two could have lethal consequences. Please take my advice and treat each chapter you write as if it was an essay test that your passing or failing grade depends on. Maybe if everyone did that we'd have a better quality of story on this sight.**

 **Last things, I've been watching a few new, for me, anime shows on Hulu and Net Flix that I'm enjoying immensely. The first is 'Jormungand', it was a good wast of time and I can see crossover potential with Naruto or Full Metal Panic. Second is GATE, this is an anime that gives a look at how I want my battles in this story to be. Of the two I really recommend GATE, I won't go into much so as not to ruin it but basically a portal to another world opens up in present day Japan's Ginza district and an army from Warcraft attacks. Once it's put down the JSDF crosses over and establishes it's own base and settles in for the long haul. The animation is well done as are the character designs. It's also available in a dub version so you don't have to read so much. If ever there was an anime that yelled Warcraft vs Call of Duty/Medal Of Honor, it's this one. I myself see a crossover story there for Naruto. Maybe after I'm done with this one.**

 **Thank you everyone for following or making this your favorite, over 300 in each box. If that wasn't enough, Tip Of The Spear has been placed in six communities. Thank you all for that honor as well.**

 **Till next time, Ja ne!**


	28. Chapter 26

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 29

It took about twenty minutes for the strike team as well as Temari, Kankuro and the other Sand ninjas to return to the caravan camp. As they walked back Sakura and Temari made small talk aside from introducing Ino, the rest traveled in silence. Sakura had convinced Temari that it was better to stay with them than trek back to Suna as they would be at the village by early afternoon at the latest.

As soon as they entered their camp Naruto went to report to Jiraiya while Choji and Shikamaru arranged places for the Sand nins to set up camp. As that was happening Sakura dragged Temari into her and Naruto's tent. Sitting down across from the blond girl Sakura smiled,

"Sooo, what do you think about him now? Especially seeing him in action. He's interested you know, we've talked and agrees that he needs a wife for his father's clan in the village as well as the Senju."

Temari just blinked. She and Sakura had exchanged letters since they had met. Most of them were from Sakura telling her how much she would love her to be included into her and Naruto's family. Temari was interested in the future Hokage and had been since she first met the young man. Every time she received a letter from Sakura she'd talk to Kankuro about it and the few times she'd receive a letter from Naruto she would talk to both Kankuro and her youngest brother Gaara.

To most in Suna Gaara was the psychotic youngest child of their Kazekage. A boy with little to no emotions or empathy for others. To Temari her baby brother was misunderstood, he was shunned by nearly everyone but family and even then their uncle had tried to kill him as a young child. Gaara was also quiet and well read, reading was his only hobby as he really couldn't sleep, the daemon sealed inside him saw to that. He also loved his elder sister who mothered him as a young child so it was no surprise when he listened to and gave advice to Temari. It was because of him that Temari had decided to accept Sakura's suggestion that she date Naruto to decide if she was a good fit for the family. So as she blinked one more time she cleared her mind and answered Sakura's question,

"S..S...Senju? I thought that Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya were still young enough to have children, aren't they?"

"Well, they are but they've decided that they're only able to produce one heir, two if they have twins. With that in mind since Naruto is her grandson she asked him to ensure that the Senju line is continued."

"So, I would be the matriarch of the Senju?"

"Well, yes, after grandmother passes but that won't be for a while. Hopefully she can produce a male heir that we can marry off to one of the Uzumaki before that happens. You, I hate to say, are meant to be the shield between Konoha and Suna. Your marriage to Naruto-kun is how the villages are going to keep from trying to kill each other. That's why I want to make sure that you marry into our family for the right reasons."

"The right reasons..."

"You know, love, happiness and that sense of feeling protected in his arms," Sakura explained with a dream like smile.

"Protected, I saw you in action tonight Sakura, you don't appear to me to need protection."

"Temari, Naruto-kun and I've seen and experienced things that you could never fathom. Should you accept Naruto-kun and become his loving wife I promise you'll learn all of our secrets."

Meanwhile Kankuro had followed the blond teen as he entered a tent. Naruto looked at two boys a few years younger than him, "Kono, Udon, set up the prick*, long wire. We need to make a report."

Both boys nodded and scrambled to their task. In less than five minutes Kankuro was staring as a collection of boxes, wires, a two handled hand crank and a...kite? Hearing a girl shouting he turned to see a petite and lithe looking blond girl kicking the crap out of what appeared to be a member of the Nara clan.

"Okay, okay Ino-chan, I'm up. Troublesome woman."

"What was that Shikamaru? Just start turning that thing so Naruto-kun can send his report."

"Yeah, yeah. Kono, give me a hand with this yeah?"

Kankuro then sat and watched as he saw Naruto plop his self in front of the black faced dark green boxes as the Nara began turning the crank. Naruto then turned a switch to a setting reading 'CW' and began to tap on a small button. All he heard were a series of clicks and clacks that was answered with a series of long and short sounding beeps. This exchange lasted for about five minutes with members of the strike team handing Naruto sheets of paper that he then read all the while hitting that button like there was no tomorrow. Finally it was all over and Kankuro was just wondering what had happened.

Seeing the look on his face Naruto chuckled a bit before walking towards the black clothed man, "Sorry but they're things that we needed to take care of before we settled down. Boys, keep the kite up for now, pull it in just after the morning report. Konohamaru, take first watch."

"Sure dad/boss," both boys replied and set to their tasks.

Kankuro just stared at the two boys, "Dad?" he muttered.

"Long story, Sakura-chan and I adopted them and a girl their age. All of them were orphans like me, and well, they kind of grew on us. I need to talk to my grandfather before I turn in, you're welcome to join me."

"Huh? Sure, look, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, doesn't mean that I'll answer though but ask away."

"My sister and your...wife have been exchanging letters for some time now, you know that right?" Naruto just nodded his head so Kankuro continued, "Well I want to know how you feel about my sister."

Naruto sighed as he motioned for the two of them to sit down on the sand, "To tell you the truth I don't honestly know. I mean I've only seen her once in person but what I know of her is this. She's pretty, I can't get her eyes and her looks out of my mind. She's got a wit and sharp tongue on her and she's not afraid to use both if the mood or situation calls for it. I also know that she's as unsure of her feelings about being asked to be a sacrifice for the good of the village as I am."

"But you like her don't you?"

"Yes, I'm not going to lie, I would love to see if we share the same feelings and if so I would love to add her to our family. I'm sure that Sakura has been campaigning my good points but I want your sister to follow her heart. If there's someone in Suna that sh..."

"There isn't," Kankuro interrupted, "I'm sure you know of our little brother's...instability. Between him and her being the daughter of the Kazekage means that few guys our age have the guts to court her. As it is I fear Gaara isn't going to like you, he's not that much into sharing Temari with anyone but father and me."

"Your brother shares the same burden as I do, he's the jailer of the Shukaku, the one tailed beast isn't he?"

"H...how did you know?"

"As you may know, I have my sources, but it is true is it not? That's one of the reasons that I'm meeting your father, according to my informants your brother doesn't sleep only meditates. That's not good, the mind needs sleep to function properly and twelve to thirteen years without REM sleep is fatal to all but people like your brother and I.

"My grandfather and I think the root of his problems are connected to the seal that contains the one tail. We plan on fixing that seal, with or without your father's permission."

Before Kankuro could respond Naruto had made several clones and handed one his equipment and ordered the others to do the same with the rest of the assault teams gear. Turning to were the others were camp Naruto called over his shoulder, "You coming? We've set up some more tents for you and your team."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, coming. Say, where's my sister staying anyway?"

"Oh, Temari? I suppose Sakura-chan's convinced her to stay with us."

"But..."

Naruto just laughed, "Don't worry Kankuro, Sakura-chan won't let me lat a finger on your sister, not until we get to know each other first," with that he began talking to his grandfather.

Kankuro just looked at where the blond had stood, "It's not her I'm worried about." Shrugging his shoulders Kankuro kept quiet and listened to the hushed conversation.

/

Kiba yawned as the morning sun entered his eyes. As he tried to move he felt a weight on his chest, "Hinata, you spent the night worrying about me again?"

The dark blue haired girl stirred at the sound of his voice, "Kiba-kun, sorry, I just wanted to stay with you. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling lots better, I...Hinata, I'm getting bored sitting in bed looking at four walls. I was wondering if we could see the village after breakfast?"

"Yeah, Sora and Akamaru would like that too. We can..."

"Excuse me Lady Hinata, your father would like to talk to you and Master Inuzuka as soon as you two can," one of the branch members said as she interrupted the young couple.

"I see, thank you, please tell father that we'll be there shortly."

"As you wish my lady," with a bow the servant was gone.

Several minutes later the pair found themselves in Hiashi Hyuga's office. As they sat in front of his desk the tranquil peace was slowly giving away to a rising tension and apprehension from both Kiba and Hinata. Kiba kept a level gaze at his girlfriend's father as the man sat and filled out some paperwork.

Eventually he finished up and slid the sheet towards the Inuzuka clan heir but kept his eyes on his daughter. Slowly, due to his injury, Kiba leaned forward and picked the slip up. As he read it his eyes grew wider and he began to sweat,

Hiashi-san, this..."

"Is a marriage certificate, yes," hearing that Hinata gasped in surprise causing her father to display a small smile, "Seeing my daughter sleep in a chair by your side these past few days made me realize a couple of things.

The first is that she must be awfully uncomfortable waking up with her head on your chest that way every morning. And two, If she has her way I'll be a grandfather before she's a bride."

"Fa...father, I...eeppp!" Hinata was blushing as Kiba placed his hand on her shoulder surprising her and causing her to blush bright red.

"Babe, it's okay, really," turning to Hiashi he smiled, "When will this take effect? I mean Hinata is wanting a traditional wedding and...well, I...I mean my mother and sister were looking forward to something like that too."

The elder Hyuga laughed, "Well, the certificate will take effect when you two sign it and Lady Tsunade places her stamp and files it. The wedding can still be held when the Uzumaki couple, Hanabi and the rest of your friends return from their trip."

"But father...it's too soon for the wedding!"

"Hinata my dear, you're too much like your mother for your own good," Hiashi said as he smiled at his daughter, "once she set her eyes on something she got it, it's how I ended up marrying her. My child, seeing you dote on Kiba made me realize something..."

"S...s..something father?"

"Yes, it was only a matter of time before you and he were caught by someone, most likely your sister, having wild sex. I don't need to remind you about how she gets around Konoh...Hinata, Hinata?"

Hiashi looked over his desk to find his eldest daughter passed out cold with a blush, smile and nose bleed. Kiba himself was red faced at what his future father in law had said and was trying to get the thoughts of what he and Hinata had been doing during their last deployment. As he did he looked at Hiashi, the man pointed to the certificate,

"Just sign that and when she comes to have her sign it and take it to the Hokage tower before it closes." With that the elder stood and walked out of the room. As he slid the door closed he started to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. The look on Hinata's face was priceless.

/

Kakashi sighed as he read his book as he sat in front of the memorial stone. Even though Naruto had talked to him about his visits and putting the past behind him he still made time for visits. He would come out on days like today like today as it was his day off. Once a week he would come and tell his old team what was going on. Right now he was bored.

Since that talk with Ayame about training together he'd been spending more and more of his time with her. He found that she was good company and was not a bad chunin koinichi. In fact she packed as vicious a punch as either Sakura and Tsunade. Since she'd been spending time with him he'd neglected to visit his comrades. At the moment he was bored since Ayame was on a mission to set up a relay in Tanzuka Town. So here he sat in front of the stone reading a book and enjoying the quiet.

After a few more minutes he closed the book and turned to the monument and spoke, "Well guys, it's been a while. Things have been really different since Naruto returned."

Pausing for a moment he rubbed one of the names, "Sensie, a few months ago I adopted Naruto, the council blocked my applications that I put in but in the end I was allowed by the Hokage Koho. You know, I met your chakra construct, it's like you're with us but it's not the same. I know you're gone but at least I can pretend when Naruto let's him out."

"I'm told that you put some Kushina's chakra in that seal as well. I...I don't know what to tell her when she finds out how Naruto and Sakura-chan were treated before the fox, Kurama, took them away from here. Frankly, I'm afraid of her. If the clone your son puts her in is half as bad as she was before...well, you know, I hope that it counts so she doesn't kick my ass after I'm dead."

Kakashi paused once again before he pulled out a bottle of sake, taking a a long pull from the bottle he looked at the next name on the stone, "Rin, I always knew how you felt about me but I was too busy trying to stick to the rules and and keeping that stick up my ass. I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt but...well..."

Taking another pull he continued, "I met someone, you'd like her. She's a little younger than I was planning but she's a strong woman. She's smart too, she was a genin before she quit, medical retirement, but Naruto-kun talked her into returning to duty. Part time at least, as I said, she's smart. Naruto brought in some new things. One of them is a long range radio and Ayame, that's her name, she learned the new system fast enough to be not only a supervisor but an instructor as well, she's on a mission to train some new operators in another town."

"Anyway Rin, I like her a lot. I promise that I'll return her feelings for me. I won't treat her like I did you, you didn't deserve how I acted but...well, Obito loved you from the start. I felt that he deserved to be happy with you. I still do so if you see him in the pure lands give him a chance."

For a while Kakashi stayed silent and drank from the bottle. The sun was high and it was getting warmer. The sake was making the jonin-sensie a little sleepy. He was about to take another drink but decided against it, he had one last person to talk to,

"Well, Obito, always the best for last. Your cousin Sasuke had a child a few days ago. Her name is Hatsuko and is a little doll. You'd like her, her parent's friends all love her but there's a little problem. You remember that Orochimaru betrayed the village, well, Danzo did the same thing. The problem is your cousin is afraid that one or both will do something to her so Sasuke's closest friends took it on themselves to protect her and any other children from their class that comes along."

"I'll tell you about your cousin, after Itachi slaughtered everyone in the compound that day the boy just shut down emotionally. He went through the motions but he wasn't living. All he wanted to do was kill his brother out of revenge. He still does but now it's not out of vengeance but out of love. Naruto gave him the real report of that day, Sasuke says that when the time comes he'll put his brother down because if Itachi ever realizes what he'd done it would destroy him."

"Anyway, after Naruto and Sakura returned something happened, in a good way that is. After the massacre was over and done with Lord Third offered him counseling, the boy refused. For almost five years he refused but... well Sakura said something to him that got through.

The kid started slow but he's made friends over time, heh, he even got a cute girl and well, they've had a baby. Anyway, I made a promise to you to pass on what I know about your eye. When Sasuke withdrew into himself I felt I failed you, now that he's got a kid and girl he's coming into his own. In a few months he'll be clan head, the other's are backing him. We thought that there'd be a power struggle but the older members have all put their faith in the young man."

Taking a final swig Kakashi placed his hand on the cold stone, "Naruto made me promise not to come out here too much, said I shouldn't bother you everyday. I guess he was right, so, if it's alright with you sensei, Rin, Obito, I'll just visit once a week or two. Take care you all, I...miss you."

With that Kakashi poured the rest of the booze on the grass in front of the stone. It wasn't much but it was enough to satisfy the spirits of his team.

/

The genin of team nine joined Shino, Sai, Sasuke, Ami and Hatsuko in Tsunade's office. Neji asked them to show up since Hinata was so nervous about getting married to Kiba. Neji had come a long way from how he used to feel about his cousin. She had proved her mental strength during the SERE exercise, withstanding nearly thirty-six hours of interrogation after helping her team evade capture for the previous fifty-two had shown him she was stronger than she looked or acted.

It was during the time that she had been by his side during their last mission that sealed his faith in her. Her mental collapse when Kiba had been wounded was, to him, a reasonable exception. He understood emotions but the Hyuga, like the Uchiha, were trained to keep their emotions in check. Lately though, he understood that times were changing, even the once brooding Sasuke Uchiha was smiling more and showing a gentle side of himself since he started dating his fiancée and became a father. Hinata, he found out, was the same. She had found a person to be happy with and grew stronger because of that person.

Now, his cousin that he saw as a little sister was standing with the man she was in love with. To Neji and the rest of the clan it was a huge sigh of relief since she had harbored a crush on Naruto that started after he and Sakura had rescued her from a kidnapping some time before they had went into 'exile'. For years she hoped and wished 'her' Naruto-kun would return and by the time he did Hinata was just starting to get attached to Kiba. It was a good thing too, it seemed that some time during their absence he and Sakura had got married.

Neji remembered how he scoffed at Hinata's distress when she found out that fact about the Uzumaki heir. At that time he still harbored a dislike for his cousin, the wound of losing his father was still too fresh and his uncle had kept putting off the real story of his father's death so Neji blamed his cousin for getting kidnapped and Kumo raising the specter of war if the one that killed their 'peace envoy' wasn't brought to justice. Neji grew up believing that his father had been ordered to sacrifice himself to save his uncle, but it was his father's love for his brother that drove the man to take such action. It wasn't until after that almost week in the forest of death that he was told of his father's actions and was given his final letter to his son.

While Neji may have resented his cousin he still protected and looked out for her. When the clan elders were discovered planning their coup against his uncle Neji was willing to ensure the safety of both Hinata and Hanabi. Maybe it too was out of love but Neji would always say he didn't know why he did and would always protect those two girls. Hinata always called him 'big brother' and would hug him at least twice a day. Even Hanabi would smile and sit with him in the gardens after the evening meal. Neji would swear in his later years that it was their love for him that wore him down.

But, that was in the past. Today he was watching his little sister bloom into a beautiful young woman that was loved by a man that looked a little wild and was loud and brash, just like his clan's dogs. But that mattered little to him and those present, all that mattered to them was the big smile Hinata had on her face as she kissed Kiba for the first time as his wife. Tsunade offered a toast from her sake that was always stashed in her desk. The happy couple drank a saucer each but no more. Neji had plans for the wedding dinner and a drunk Kiba was never a good thing.

It was near sun down that the party entered one of the Akamichi restaurants in which they were whisked into the party room in the back. While there were more than a few out on Naruto's mission the rest more than made up for that. Choji's clan had made sure that there was no shortage of food or drink. While Hinata had her hands full with her new husband, Tenten had it worse with Lee. Despite him knowing the effects that alcohol had on him he still insisted on sharing a toast to youth with the newlyweds. The pictures that were taken of this were good for blackmail use for years. There was even one of Tenten beating her boyfriend into submission after he challenged the groom to a friendly spar.

In the end the happy couple was escorted to the Hyuga clan estate. It was to Hinata's surprise that both houses of the clan greeted her and Kiba on their return. Surprisingly Hinata and her wedding party were led to a formerly unoccupied house near the center of the compound by the house she grew up in. Confused Neji led her and Kiba to the front where they found her father with a smile on his face. Kissing his daughter on the forehead he nodded to Neji who opened the door. Turning to Kiba the man placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Congratulations you two, daughter, this is your house now. Yours and your husbands, I ask you to accept this gift from a foolish old man, besides, it your birthright."

"Birthright father?"

"Yes my daughter, this house was the one your mother and I first had, the one you were born in. Kiba, how is your wound doing, any pain?"

"No sir, I feel as strong as ever, why?"

"It's simple really, the tradition is that a man carries his bride over the threshold of their house upon the first time they enter as husband and wife."

"I see, I never heard of that before, thank you."

"No problem, oh there's one other tradition to follow," Hiashi said with an even bigger smile, "the happy couple is to remain in their wedding bed for the next three days. Don't worry about your meals, I'm sure your cousins will be happy to bring your breakfast and dinners. I'll make sure they'll bring food to ensure that both of you keep up your stamina. After all, I'm sure that it's time for me to be a grandfather."

With that Hiashi turned and left Kiba holding a passed out Hinata, his bride once again sporting a deep blush and a nose bleed.

/

As the sun rose it painted the desert in shades of pink and rose. It was a sight that Naruto loved, the colors reminded him of his beloved Sakura-chan. As it was he had awoke in his and Sakura's tent but forgot about their guest sleeping in the bag nearby. Temari stirred at the noise Naruto had made getting out of bed. Looking over to the man that she, if things worked out, would soon marry she blushed the same color of the sand outside.

It seemed that Naruto was in the habit of sleeping in the nude along with Sakura, who had remembered their guest and had worn a sports bra and panties to bed. Naruto however forgot and as he rose from his shared bed he gave Temari a sight that she'd not soon forget. As he stood in profile near the young woman he not only gave her a silhouette of his honed body but his body's natural reaction to his seeing his wife sleeping next to him.

Temari gasped in surprise and shock awakening Sakura who saw what her guest saw and began yelling at her husband, "Naruto you hentai baka!" SLAP!

Outside the kids were laughing at the misfortune of their adopted father. It seems that the guy could never catch a break from Sakura. Either she reacted to something he did that was not his fault or...he said something that triggered her. This time they were betting that it was something that Sakura took out of context. Off to the side Kankuro was looking a little bewildered at the goings on in Naruto's tent. Seeing Jiraiya he asked the man, "Does this kind of thing happen all the time?"

"No," the Sanin replied, "only when Naruto forgets about his morning wood."

With a laugh the elder man walked off leaving Kankuro to shake his head in disbelief. Soon after Naruto come out and began pounding out, on the what he now knew as a telegraph key, his morning check in message and then ordered his team to break camp. As the caravan began to make ready for Suna, Naruto began ordering his troops to their stations around the caravan to boost security. After yesterday's raid he was taking no chances.

The caravan entered the gates of the Village Hidden in the Sand shortly before fifteen hundred hours. The genin were shown to their quarters and the diplomatic mission was taken to meet with the Fourth Kazekage. Rasa No Sabaku was an impressive man, tall and dusky skinned from years of exposure to the sun and winds of his homeland. His eyes were the same as Kankuro's dark in color, almost black. His hair was auburn that was lightened somewhat by the same sun and wind that weathered his flesh.

Sakura looked at the man and was impressed. While older he was still handsome in a rugged way and while she loved Naruto deeply she appreciated a good looking man. To night she would show her husband that appreciation ten fold, but that was later. Fighting a small blush she bowed low in respect to the man and Naruto held his hand out in greeting. This was his mission and he would see the Kazekage as an equal in this endeavor. Lady Chiyo was warmly received by Rasa as was Hiruzen. Jiraiya was also given the respect that was due him by Rasa as the introductions were continued.

Shikamaru was petrified, it had been a stressful two days and it wasn't going to let up it seemed. His presence was required as he was tapped to be one of Naruto's advisors, a task he felt he wasn't cut out for. Naruto however didn't agree. He felt that Shikamaru was going to be perfect for the job once he grew up and took things seriously. As for now he decided that he'd keep quiet for the time being.

As the introductions wound down the door to the Kazekage's office opened and a small boy, about a year or two younger than Naruto entered. He had the same hair as Rasa and Temari's eyes. The two most striking features he had though were the dark rings around his eyes making him resemble the beast he held inside of himself and the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead. On his back supported ny a single strap was a large sand filled gourd.

What made Naruto stare at him however was the massive amount of killing intent. Shikamaru was sweating and looking ready to pass out and Sakura was looking at the newcomer with narrowed eyes, her hand moving to the storage seal that both she and Naruto had tattooed on her left forearm ready to pull out her pistol if the threat she felt turned on Naruto.

Said ninja noticed her movement out of the corner of his eye. Lightly touching her hand he minutely shook his head no, the threat would pass. As he looked at her she could feel the oppressive atmosphere lift the moment the Kazekage spoke,

"Gaara? What brings you here? I thought you said that you had no interest in weak diplomats."

"Mo...mother is calling me, tells me that someone is here that can hurt me, kill me. I need to end their life so I can validate my existence."

"I see, and who is that person?"

"There are three, two male and one female, mother is sure of it. Mother says they want to kill me, but I'm to kill them first!" the small boy yelled.

Turning around to look at the guests his father was receiving his eyes widened in shock and surprise. Before anyone could react sand began to swirl out of the gourd on his back and quickly surrounded Sakura. Naruto stood with his mouth agape as the realization set in that the boy meant to kill her. Before he could say a word his eyes changed from blue to slitted red and for the first time in his life Kurama's red chakra began to spill out of him taking the form of a two tailed fox cloak.

Time stood still as Naruto race to stop the little psychopath, "NO!" was shouted as he grabbed Gaara's hands breaking the seal for the sand coffin technique. Just as that happened a cloud of the same red chakra burst from the cocoon of sand surrounding Sakura throwing the sand it was made from in all directions. As if it had a mind of it's own the sand rapidly retracted into the gourd with just a few tendrils waving ineffectually in the air. By now Naruto had Gaara in his grip and was about to gut him with one swipe of his now clawed hands.

As his right arm was raised for the killing blow it was covered by a softer and smaller one. Still in her own one tailed cloak Sakura gently pulled Naruto's arm down as she rested her head on his shoulders, "No Naruto-kun, don't. I'm okay, see? Besides, look at him, he's just a scared child."

Looking at the cowering boy in front of him Naruto dropped his arm and wrapped his arms around Gaara and let a tear roll down his face, "No, look at him Hime, he's more than a scared child. Sakura-chan, look at him, he's what I could've become."

Sakura swallowed dryly as she too embraced the boy and told him he was okay, no one would ever hurt him again. That they would help him deal with his 'mother' and her rantings. At hearing that he began to struggle but Naruto held him tighter and leaned towards his ear. Eyes turning red once more he let Kurama take over trusting his 'uncle' to calm the boy down.

Kurama smirked as he whispered into Gaara's ear, "So little sister, you got sealed too. How low the mighty have fallen," at that Gaara thrashed a bit but he was held fast by Naruto and Sakura, "Uh, uh, Shikaku, big brother is here with friends, friends that will help you and your host."

"No, humans aren't friends, they shun us, hurt us, try to kill us," Gaara's voice rasped, "Brother, I'm scared don't let them hurt my host anymore."

"Then you need to stop telling him to kill everyone he meets. Our hosts are meant for greatness not to be mindless killing machines, did you forget what Father told us before he passed? He foresaw all of this and even told us that we had to protect and guide them. Sister, war is coming, and it's going to change the world as we know it, we need you to guide this boy, if not he's as good as dead right now."

"The seal, I don't think it's working correctly. I can talk to him but it's like my thoughts are corrupted, I've tried to be kind but it never works out, Big Brother, I'm, scared."

"Shh little one, we'll help. Naruto and Sakura are not going to hurt him nor will they ever turn their backs on him."

"Why? Why would they care about my host? We did try to kill the girl and he almost killed us. So why do they care so much?"

"Because your host is what the boy could've become if that girl didn't love him. I admit that I was to filled with hate when I was sealed into my first two hosts but...seeing and feeling the hatred sent the kit's way and him not giving up and then having that pink haired girl come into our lives changed me. I think it was for the better. But we'll talk about that later, you both have had a busy day," as Kurama spoke these words Naruto's fingers began to glow a soft purple as his and the boy's chakra mixed. As he touched the glowing finger tips to Gaara's forehead he whispered softly into Gaara's ear, "now sleep little ones. When you wake I promise that you'll both feel better."

With a poke Gaara's body went limp. As he slumped out of Naruto and Sakura's grip Temari and Kankuro rushed in to catch him before he hit the ground. As Naruto stood Temari rounded on him with her baby brother in her arms, "What did you do to him? He's not waking up! What did you do to my brother!"

"Kurama put him and the one tail to sleep. Don't worry, none of us will hurt Gaara, after all, the nine tails' little sister is sealed in your brother. He's as much our family as he is yours. He's mine and Sakura-chan's brother through our link with Kurama, the Kyubi No Kitsune, Chief of the Tailed Beasts. Take him to his room please, my grandfather and I will be in later to inspect his seal. Something went wrong with it and it needs to be fixed. Should Shikaku escape she'll kill your brother. A host that has a beast sealed in them for more than a month or so becomes dependent on that creatures chakra. Remove that chakra all at once and the host goes into a sort of drug withdrawal except in this case instead of being sick for a few days said host dies an agonizing death.

"That's not going to happen, I'll make sure of it, Temari-chan," hearing Naruto's words comforted the girl as she looked at her sleeping brother.

Sleep, that's something she hadn't seen her little brother do in years. Meditate? Yes, Gaara could do that for hours on end, same with reading but in the past ten years she'd never seen him actually sleep. Not since the one tail had gotten strong enough to take control of his body should he lose consciousness. Lifting him up Temari looked into Kankuro's eyes and then with a slight bow to her father took her brother and left.

Naruto held Sakura for support as he swayed a bit. His wife wasn't doing much better as they had never once had that happen to them before. Somehow they had accessed Kurama's chakra to defend themselves and others and while tiring it, to Naruto, was exhilarating. When under the influence of that chakra he felt faster, stronger and more aware of everything around him. He looked at Sakura as he realized that she too had used something that is normally denied a human. He sighed as he realized that their lives just got more complicated if judging the looks of Rasa and his family were anything to go by.

Right now he wanted to lay down and wait out the headache that was already starting to form. Sakura looked just as bad so he made his mind up, turning to face the Kazekage he bowed,

"I beg your pardon Lord Rasa but this recent...event has taken a toll on my wife and I. May we be shown our quarters now? I think that we should let things calm down over night."

The Kazekage just nodded his head as he considered the teen and his request, "Yes, I suppose that would be the best course of action. A team of my genin are standing by to escort you to your rooms. I shall see you in the morning then?"

"Yes, Kazekage-dono, might I trouble the cook to ask that breakfast style ramen be served?"

"The cooks will be informed, you may go now but I have need to speak with your elders. Baki! See that that Uzumaki-sama and his wife are taken to their quarters."

Naruto bowed once more and turned to leave. As he took a step forward his vision swam before going black. The last thing he knew was that he was on the floor and Sakura had collapsed onto his back.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **This is being released on 0001 hrs 30/MAY/18. This date has significance to me as it's my 58**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday. I'm going to spend it with my family and eat a good Basque meal for which Bakersfield is famous for. I'm going to make my wife drive because they have some of the best red wine I ever tasted so I'm going to get toasted.**_

 _ **Tip Of The Spear will updated in the next month or two. I know that this is a shorter chapter than usual but after writing a couple more pages from where I eventually cut the chapter off I found the impact of meeting Gaara for the first time ended up being watered down. I hope you like what I did with Shukaku.**_

 _ **Now for a shameless plug, check out Tip Of The Spear; Untold Stories. It's a collection of one shots of things in the main story that didn't make the cut. The first real chapter explains how Sakura and Naruto lost their child in the other world. The second, well the second ties into the last couple of chapters. Please give it a try but don't expect fast updates. I'm trying to come up with a good story about Sasuke and the joys of being a new dad. I think the last few years with my wife and I more or less raising our two youngest grandsons have something to do with that. I need to inflict changing diapers on a kid as well as them teething and dealing with temper tantrums. I figure the guy is as good a target as any, hey, at least I'm not bashing him or making him a complete dick. Written the right way he's an interesting character and he's still a perfect foil for Naruto.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter's look into the lives of the other main characters in the story. One of the things I didn't get to was Shikamaru's trying to deal with the aftermath of his actions in the last chapter. He always struck me as someone more resistant to killing than Naruto. Oh sure in canon he did his duty and even took some pleasure avenging his sensei but in this story he's lead a more sheltered life. He father was too lazy to talk to him about the darker aspects of ninja life and Shika couldn't be bothered about at least asking how his old man dealt with his first kills. Yes, I know that he was part of the execution squad but then he knew exactly why the persons in front of him were condemned to death but he still hadn't faced the mindless, and I use that word reluctantly since I feel it insults my family members that did take lives in combat, killing and violence of a combat action. Basically he still needs to grow up and earn back the trust of his friends and leader that he lost in the Forest of Death. Even Konohamaru feels that the teen is lacking and that's by design. Naruto in this story can't be the one against killing as he is in canon.**_

 _ **Yes, he dislikes taking a life needlessly as does Sakura but because of his position of Hokage in training they no longer have that luxury as being completely against killing would send the message that he was a weak leader. No, Shikamaru has to be the one that grew up blissfully unaware of the dark side. He knows that it exists but his father and teachers in the civilian run academy reinforced that ignorance. Now he has to deal with confronting this side of being a ninja on his own with only Ino and Choji to talk to. And there's the problem, Ino, while being his girlfriend, lost her trust and faith in Shika when he allowed her and the others to be captured. At the moment I don't know if this is going to be resolved off screen, in the next chapter (which is going to another busy one jumping from group to group) or in it's own one shot in the Untold Stories folder. I just wanted you all to be aware that I didn't forget about him and his leanring to cope with killing in cold blood like the others. I think the one thing that will bother him id the look Konohamaru gave him in the last chapter and how the kid was able to do his job without a thought.**_

 _ **Lat thing, a few years ago I read a Sakura time travel one shot. I forgot the title and that's the problem, I want to read it again. Not for ideas but just to enjoy it. The gist of it is this, a pink haired ANBU of Jonin, can't remember what she was ranked, appears during the original time line's Chunin exam and kills a missing or otherwise extremely dangerous person as per her orders. As she completes her mission she reports her success to**_ **her** _ **Hokage, a very confused Naruto. If anyone knows the story could you please give me the name? I really enjoyed it the first time around.**_


	29. Chapter 27

Tip Of The Spear

Chapter 30

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes he became aware of a few things, the first was that it was hotter and dryer than he was used to, in the back of his head the thought that he was back in the Middle East and that somehow he's been injured. Looking up to the ceiling he sighed in relief that it wasn't the typical white or pale green that was the customary colors of such places.

The next was that he felt exhausted, as if he'd just done Hell Week all over again without the water and ice cold nights. If anything he could smell the sand outside the open windows of the room he was in. Third was the heavy weight on his chest. Looking down towards his feet he saw the pink hair of his wife and love of his life. She was in her normal sleeping position, that is, using his chest for her pillow, her arms wrapped around his right arm and her leg thrown over his groin with her nether regions pressed onto his upper thigh. He once asked her how she could sleep like that and she answered with a large smile that, when they were in their home she was in position to take advantage of his nightly arousal cycles.

When he heard that Naruto had a severe body blush and he had always thought that their midnight coupling were just very realistic dreams. When he asked Sakura if she ever did it in their old world all she did was get up from there bed, smile and walk out of the room with an extra wiggle in her steps. At that point all he could do was look for something to stop the blood loss from his nose.

That was then however, his mind at the moment was working on his last worry, somehow he and Sakura had channeled Kurama's chakra without them knowing it while the fox had taken over his body. Normally Kurama would warn him or ask permission before that happened, but this time it was nearly instantaneous. That worried the teen, if Kurama had lied about his intentions and was using the weakened seal to escape...

Sighing he made his earliest trademark seal and two Kage bunshin appeared. The first appeared to be a man with messy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, the second a man with red eyes and red hair. Looking at his father and uncle he uttered one word, "Explain."

The two men looked at each other before Kurama began to speak, "Kit, it was not intentional, there was simply no time. I had to react before my sister's host killed Sakura-chan."

"And the possession of my body without my consent?"

"For the same reason, I needed to get control of Shukaku, to talk her down, as you like to say. There's something wrong with her seal, she's not like that normally. In fact she's the most gentle of the nine of us, even years of mistreatment like you were subjected to would not have broken her. We need to look at that seal."

"I agree but how did Sakura-chan managed to manifest a one tailed cloak of your chakra? Hell, how did I manage a cloak as well?"

"Simple, it was a self defense mechanism that I and your mother put into you seal," answered the clone of Minato Namikaze, "While we hoped that the village would see you as a hero for containing Kurama we also knew what a Jinchuriki would be seen as the thing they imprisoned and would be ignored at the best, mistreated and abused at the worst. I'm sorry that the villagers went against my wishes son."

"In the past father, in the past. So the seal has an emergency bypass huh?"

"Yes, of a sort, I doubt even Kurama knew what was going on at first."

"That's correct you hairless ape, you've had plenty of time to tell me these things since you came back, why didn't you?"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

In the distance all those in the room shivered as a voice floated in on the winds, "Damn you whoever you are and your hip, cool and youthful ways!"

By now Sakura had rolled over to look at her three favorite men, well two men and a fox but you get the picture, but had the rare modesty to pull the covers up, "That explains the chakra we wore but what was that purple chakra you hit Gaara with?"

"A mix of mine and the Kit's. You see, on it's own Naruto's would've had little to no effect and mine would've been so corrosive that the boy would've had his chakra system damaged on a lethal level or it would have burned his skin off to the bone and the reaction of mine and my sister's chakra would've canceled out each other leaving incurable, painful and terminal injuries. In short, my chakra alone would have killed the boy and as collateral damage my sister would've been released to rampage or dissipate for the next several hundred years."

"So a mix of ours was balanced enough to knock him out?"

"Not knocked out, but put into REM sleep. It's a way for us tailed beasts to control a panicking Jinchuriki. Remember, a fatal injury inflicted on you will also affect me as well. That goes for all of the others, some of the older Jinchuriki have worked out their differences with the Bijuu that they are carrying long ago, it's the younger ones like you and Gaara that have the most problems at first.

There's a lot of anger the both of them have to deal with and reconcile. Some, like you and I, should've been at each other's throats from the start but circumstances dictated the path we eventually took. We were able to reach a path of acceptance and as we grew together our respect was able to forge a strong bond. Other's, like this Gaara, should have had an easier time since my sister is usually much more docile and of a kinder nature. Right now however I have no idea of how severe her psychosis is and how long it will last."

Naruto had smiled at Kurama's words regarding their 'relationship', "Ahhh, you do care don't you? Kurama, the Almighty Kitsune No Kyubi is just a soft lovable furball deep down. Who knew?"

"Not in the mood Kit, now shut it."

"Sooo, have you ever done that to me?"

"What?"

"Used that purple chakra on me."

"No."

"I don't believe you, you did do that to me didn't you?"

Don't be silly, no, never."

As the two argued Sakura's mind went back to the first time Naruto met his grandparents. 'He was so angry', she thought to her self, 'He was so agitated and no matter what I did he was just getting worse. The scary part was that I could feel a build up of uncle's chakra, if he had lost control the village and it's people would've been wiped off the face of the planet. As he got worse I remember asking uncle to do something, he poked Naruto-kun's forehead and just said sleep. He was out long enough to calm down.'

'All that power, if he had released it, if he had just let go of his control, it was almost like...my God! Naruto and the rest, they're like thinking and walking nukes. The perfect smart weapon and Gaara is as crazy as a shit house rat!'

"Koi! We have to fix Gaara's seal and have Ino start to heal his mind, he's too dangerous to..."

"I know Sakura-chan, I could read your thoughts. You're right, Gaara is now classed as a Bent Spear. Pray he doesn't worsen into a Broken Arrow Sakura-chan, just pray that never happens."

Minato looked confused at what was being said between his son and daughter in law, "I don't understand, Bent Spear? Broken Arrow? What are they? If Gaara's condition puts his our our village in danger as a Hokage I need to know!"

"Dad, you've seen my memories of mine and Sakura-chan's time in the other world right?"

"Of course, but why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm sure that you saw all I learned about the weapons used in that world. I'm also sure that you've seen all I know about their most powerful right?"

"Yes, but what's that's got to do with Gaa...oh, fuck me running..."

"Yeah, when the first originally created the Jinchuriki they were intended as only a gift to the other villages, to seal political alliances and as a way to defend themselves. In the world we grew up in, those weapons though, were created in a time of desperation and war. They were an idea created with good intentions to counter a perceived threat. After the first two were used they were thought of weapons of last resort and with the intent of 'improving' them to make them more powerful and reliable they were made just that more dangerous.

Technology next made them 'smart', just enter a few numbers to tell them where to go and push a button. No danger to the ones launching it unless something, however unlikely, goes wrong. That said, should something go wrong the long term effects were just that, long term and lasting, as in years...thousands of years. Years that would see whole areas of land and sea poisoned and deadly to anyone and anything that once called those areas home.

"On this world, the First developed a smart weapon from the get go, the Jinchuriki. They were given out as gifts to seal alliances as everyone knows as well as a means of defense. Now, in our old world most incidents where a weapon was involved meant property damage and possibly loss of life, much loss of life but in a predictable and hopefully localized area. In this world an incident involving a Jinchuriki means that should the host dies and the seal is of the correct type the beast, no offense Uncle, dies as well. But, say it was forcibly removed from it's host, the chances of controlling it are very low, but it does increase with the use of the sharingan. However, loose control of the beast the area of probable damage not only becomes greater but unpredictable as the beast rampages just like Kurama did all those years ago. It also means that once a tailed beast finally settles into an area it likes it's not going to move on and deny access for hundreds, more like thousands of years as the doujutsu that is most commonly used had become threatened with extinction," Naruto explained before Sakura took over.

"Now, to answer your question regarding Gaara and why we called him what we did. A Bent Spear is an incident involving one of those powerful weapons, the most common one Naruto-kun and I trained for were in case the weapon was damaged and that damage made it unusable or unstable," at that Minato;s eyes widened in fear, "A Broken Arrow means that one of those weapons had had a catastrophic failure and was leaking it's explosive contents, of which is the danger to the surrounding area and any living thing in it increases exponentially."

"Father," Sakura continued, "in his present state Gaara is the same as a Bent Spear due to his psychosis. If he were to completely lose control of himself then he'll become our worst nightmare, the ultimate smart weapon lacking any form of safety measures. If push comes to shove, should he succumb to his mental problems then we'll have to treat him like any other Broken Arrow situation. Naruto, you and Kurama will have to dis..."

"No, Gaara is not a weapon Sakura, don't even think about it because I don't see him like that. Don't you understand? He's what I could've been had you not given me your love. As much as it pains me to say this but if you're going to consider Gaara as a weapon of mass destruction then the same applies to me. Is that what you think of me?"

Hearing those words shocked Sakura, it was rare for them to fight, counting their exile they'd fought only a few times, the last over Naruto's meltdown over Sasuke's mother's deception. Looking in his eyes she realized that her husband was right, because of Kurama's being sealed in him he was the most powerful weapon on the continent. Looking at the floor she sighed and hugged her lover,

"No, I don't see you like that, you're my hero, lover and future. I know you're hurting over Gaara and the way they broke him but I think that you, father Minato and Ero-grandfather can find a way to fix his seal. I'm sorry for making you think like that."

Hugging his wife tightly Naruto kissed her forehead and held on as she cried, "Shh, let's not fight okay? I know it's late in the afternoon but we need to talk to Rasa-dono and offer our help."

Opening the door to the outside hallway he spotted a pair of Suna chunin, "Excuse me, is there anyway I could get a message to the Kazekage and ask him to meet my wife and I in our room? After today's events it's still a little hard to get around."

"Of course Uzumaki-dono, he did ask that he be alerted when you woke up," with that they both bowed before one left for his leader's office.

Several minutes later Rasa walked into Naruto and Sakura's rooms with Jiraiya in tow, the older man looking very tired, "Naruto-san, I trust you're feeling well, how is your wife?"

"Much better Kazekage-dono, thank you," she answered now fully dressed and preparing a pot of tea.

Taking a cup Naruto sat down with a serious look on his face, "Rasa, please sit down, I have someone I would like you to meet," as the man sat Naruto nodded and out from the other room walked two figures. Looking at the tall blond Rasa gasped,

"Minato, they told me that you died. Is this really you? Where's Kushina-chan? Why were you hiding? Do you realize how much we've missed you?"

"Rasa...it's been a long time, yes it's really me...sort of. Kushina is dead for the moment and I've not been hiding but more like dormant."

"What do you mean by 'sort of'? Are you dead or not, shit, don't tell me your son used that vile jutsu the Sna..."

"No, he didn't. What I mean is that yes, the Minato you and Temari knew is dead. What I am now is a chakra construct that is powered by Kurama's chakra and able to inhabit a Kage Bunshin. As for Kushina, she's still dormant but, after today it's just a matter of time that her construct also activates."

"I see, so, who is this Kurama you mentioned?"

"That would be me," a man with an angular face, sharper than normal canines and reddish orange hair, "Kurama Hagaromo, better known as the Kyubi No Kitsune, at your service," Kurama finished with a flourish and slight bow, a foxy smile on his face.

Rasa's face paled, "You actually let your prisoner outside of the seal?" he asked in a slight panic.

"No, he's still sealed but he does have some degree of autonomy and he's not my prisoner, he's more like our trainer, adviser...umm, uncle."

"Uncle? How can a daemon like that be thought of as an uncle?"

"When we were little Sakura and I were attacked by the villagers. We got cornered in an alley, one of them stabbed me when I tried to rescue Sakura-chan. This time they got lucky and managed to give me a fatal wound but they also forgot about me being hard to kill."

"What do you mean hard to kill and that you were trying to rescue Sakura?"

"Just what I meant, I was going to die and some man was trying to rape a little girl, he was going to rape Sakura-chan and I couldn't do anything," Naruto explained before Kurama jumped in,

"It was then that I decided that enough was enough, that I remembered through my hatred for you humans what I was put in this world for. I rescued them and after a few choice words to the old man over there I took them up and left. Over the years I saw to their education and training so when they returned they would live up to his parents expectations and dreams," Kurama explained as he gave a pointed look at both Hiruzen and Minato before looking back at Rasa, "I did what you as a parent, father and leader should've done. Had I known about my sister's condition and it's effect on your son I would've taken him as well."

Rasa and the other adults were silent for a while as they listened to the fox's scathing words. Finally Naruto spoke up, "Ne, that was yesterday and this is now. We need to look at Gaara's seal and we need to know all you know about Suna's history with Shukaku. If that seal ever breaks then we'll have basically a very psychotic and insane smart bomb on the loose and when that happens I doubt that if I fight him things will end well. So tell us all you know."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kizashi woke up in a different room with a very painful chest ache as well as a sharp pain in his calf. Looking around he saw the face of Tsunade gently smiling at him, "Good morning, the surgery was a success but there were a few complications."

"Com...complications?" he wheezed.

"Yeah, complications, you see, when we began the repair to your heart as a matter of procedure we scanned your entire circulatory system and found that you if fact had two valves with damage as well as the majority of the vessels leading into and out of your heart were occluded by at least ninety percent."

"I don't understand Lady Senju, occluded? What does that mean and how does it effect me?"

"I'm sure in your job as a general merchant you've sold piping to tradesmen to replace pipe that's become clogged and useless am I correct?"

"Yes, but how does it relate to me? You didn't use plumbing supplies to fix me did you?"

Laughing at the man's response Tsunade just continued with her explanation, "No, we didn't do that per se, but, well first let me explain what occluded means. It just means that we found your veins and arteries supplying the blood to your heart were clogged by fat deposits leaving only a very small opening for blood to flow. It also raised your blood pressure as well as weakening your heart. Fortunately for you that heart attack you suffered actually saved your life. If it had happened before or after Sakura-chan had visited your shop you would've been dead by the end of the year."

Hearing that Kizashi shuddered, he was all that his wife and youngest daughter had and even had he died Mebuki would have never reached out to their clan or daughter for help. Her stubbornness would've doomed both her and Sakurai. Now he was even more grateful that his oldest and her husband insisted on sending him and his family back to Konoha. After pausing a moment to let her patient gather his thoughts Tsunade continued,

"Anyway, that's all water under the bridge. As to your surgery, we had to use veins from your lower legs to use as replacements for the vessels that we replaced. I'm sure you've noticed the pain and bandages there? Good, now, we had to do what is known as a quad bypass as we used the new vessels to shunt the blood around the damaged ones. Now, as to your actual heart valves. We used a procedure developed by your oldest daughter to grow genetically compatible organs for transplant."

"My daughter came up with a new technique like that? But she's barely fifteen if she's a day!"

"Calm down Kizashi, calm down! Your daughter is one of the best and brightest Konoha has to offer. She learned more in exile than she could have learned here, IF she could have found someone to train her. As she was Naruto's only friend and companion for some reason the word was passed that she be treated just like 'that daemon brat'. Of course we have no idea who actually said such a thing, there _were just so many choices_ you know."

"I know and I regret it to this day, I should have divorced my wife before things got out of hand but after she started with the mind control elixirs I suppose I'm just as guilty. I mean after all I was the one that cast her from the clan. Some father huh? Now I understand that she's the clan head and with the elders' approval the clan has been merged with the Uzumaki."

"Yes it has and she's ordered that your family stay in her house until you get healed up. Now, anyway we needed a compatible donor and found one in Sakura..."

"WHAT! My oldest girl? What did you do to her? If I find that she's been har..."

"Relax! Nothing was done to her except for drawing of some blood. We made a blood clone from her, it's a contingency plan for our ninja on missions. Should they receive life threatening injuries replacement organs, hair and skin grafts are taken from the donor. Upon creation we placed it in a stasis seal. Should Sakura be injured or killed we can use the clone to revive her or assume her originals position in the village."

"That's barbaric! How can a clone replace a normal human? And this harvesting of organs, disgusting and disturbing."

"And yet it's through these organ donations that you still live. According to your daughter, where she and Naruto spent their exile the harvesting of donor organs is commonplace. In fact according to her many people in those lands volunteer to be donors, Sakura and Naruto included. I've seen their old ID cards that were issued by the government they served, on the back was a signed statement indicating that upon their death their bodies may be harvested for organs to aid in another person continuing to live. Quite selfless for a daemon and his 'whore' as the villagers called them.

"Now, by using her clone under her orders, she's ensured your continued survival. Don't worry, she'll be home in a month or so. The treaty update with Suna is more important than her desire to be with you. It hurts her but I think in the end the wait will be worth it."

"I'm not worth this."

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're not worth this?"

"Just what I said, I'm not worth Sakura sacrificing her chance to recover from severe injuries by using her clone to keep me alive. Why would she do this for me? I was never a good father to her, I never acted like a father so why?"

Tsunade gave the upset man a hard look in the eyes, "You just answered your own question, because you're a father. She's been waiting her whole life to make some kind of life with you and her mother in it somehow. This is her chance, one she took so that when she comes back from Suna you'll be still among the living. Besides, her little sister would be devastated should something happen to you.

Now, before I leave I need to explain a couple of things to you. That pain you feel in your legs is the site where we harvested the blood vessels for the bypass. We wanted to use as much of your own genetic material as we could to minimize your body rejecting the replacements. That stuffed fox by your side is there for a reason. When you feel like coughing or sneezing I want you to hug that thing for dear life, hug it like you'd want to hug Sakura-chan. If you don't do that then when you cough or sneeze you'll risk ripping out your stitches and reopen your chest. So please, if you don't do anything else I tell you do this one thing and hug that damn fox."

"I will, so whose idea was it a fox anyway?"

"That would be any number of people but I'm guessing it's one of the exchange students from Wave, Naruto is a hero to those folks," seeing the look of surprise on the man's face Tsunade continued on, "In fact, not only is he a hero but we've found that he's the lost Diamiyo of Whirlpool. It seems that Kushina was the last of the royal family after the loss of that hidden village. I'll bring Inari by later on and introduce him, I'm sure your youngest could use a friend or two in the village."

Shock and understanding grew on Kizashi's face. It made sense now, why the Third went out of his way to protect and defend the boy from his detractors. The kid was royalty in more ways than one. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Princess of Uzu as well as the grandson of the two loyal Sanin. On top of all that the kid was the next Hokage and was also directly related to the First and Second Hokages. Hell, as much as the old council doted and praised Uchiha Sasuke, treating him as if he were the next Fire Lord, they had did all they could to drive out, hurt or kill the actual person of royal pedigree.

Kami, he and his wife had made a mess of things hadn't they? By the looks on his wife's face and the scowls Sakurai was giving the both of them it seems as if they too had found or figured it out. He and Mebuki had a lot to make up for. The one thing that frightened him was the fact that the heirs of every major clan were friends of his daughter and son in law. Mebuki had already ran into Inuzuka Tsume and while she was still breathing the reunion hadn't gone very well. As for himself, well he was dreading running into Hatake Kakashi. Evidently he's been recently permitted to adopt Naruto since he and his wife had spat on Kushina and Minato's wishes.

Sighing the man just lay in his bed as the medical staff checked him over before giving him a shot for pain and another to help him sleep. If he was to heal properly he'd need his rest.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been almost two days since Gaara had been first subdued and then given a new seal that would allow him to at some point contact and learn to work with the entity he held in his body. The prosedure had taken a lot out of the young teen and he had slept the sleep of the just for nearly three days. Temari had sat by her brother's side for nearly the entire time and only left to eat and use the restroom just so that she would be the first person he would see when he woke up. It was a nerve wracking time for the girl as until a few days ago Gaara falling asleep was not a good thing. Now however, it seemed that his mind was working overtime as it processed nearly a decades worth of memories and experiences.

Temari has watched in fascination as her brother entered and reentered REM sleep in an endless cycle. Gaara's eye's twitched under the stretched skin covering them. Bask and forth they tracked invisible persons and objects. As that happened his body jumped and fidgeted in reaction to what ever he was interacting with in his mind. His hands flexed open and closed as if grasping things or making seals. At one point Temari watched as her brother mimed the actions for the Sand Burial technique all the while as tears streamed down his face.

As she watched Temari began to occasionally stroke Gaara's brow in an effort to comfort him. When she made contact she would also whisper that he was safe, accepted and most importantly, loved. She had done the last action on the recommendation of both Naruto and Sakura. They said that although she would never get an obvious response it was vital for Gaara to know that his existence no longer needed to be validated in the blood of others. Kankuro had also took his turn in comforting his little brother his deeper voice resonating a feeling of comfort through strength.

Now, after nearly three and a half days of chakra induced sleep Temari watched as her baby brother began to stir. As his eyes fluttered open Temari nearly gasped as she saw his eyes, they were a clear and passive teal. The redness that would usually accompany his rages was gone. Gaara looked into his sisters eyes for a couple of minutes before he spoke,

"Temari? What happened? Why am I..."

Before she answered the boy was being held tightly by his sister as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, "Gaara, thank goodness you're awake. How do you feel? Wait! Don't tell me, not yet, you need to hear this. You attacked the Godaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Sakura. Before you say anything you need to listen okay?"

At the the boy nodded his head in confusion and shock. Attacking a Kage is seen as two things, an act of war and an insult to the village said Kage represented, punishable by death. Even with his ultimate sand defense his father could effectively counter, neutralize and kill him with no trouble. So why was he still alive? His sister was still talking so he figured that she had his answers and so, he listened.

"Okay, first things first, Naruto isn't interested in seeing you punished or hurt in any way, shape or form, he understands that it was out of your control. Second, your rages and urges to kill were never, ever your fault and the 'mother' you were hearing was the one tailed beast that was sealed in you. Somehow it went crazy and began trying to control you and escape."

"So...how, how am I able to sleep and not hear her anymore?"

"The seal that imprisoned Shukaku, it was of poor design and so Master Jiraiya and Naruto-kun redid it with the help of Kurama-san. They made it so you can talk to Shukaku after she's calmed down, Naruto-kun will help you with that later. I...I'm so happy Gaara, I'm so very happy."

The quiet boy looked at his sister for a minute in surprise, "Happy? Why are you happy?"

"Because, I have my baby brother back," with that she closed the distance between the two and took him into a hug before kissing his forehead.

Still smiling she stood up, "I'll be back soon, Kankuro is getting you some food and I need to inform Naruto-kun that you're awake and then I need to find father and tell..."

"You're not going to tell father first? Why?"

"Ahh, he's still in talks with the other Konoha delegates regarding the new treaty. He asked us to inform Naruto-kun about you first as he's the one that helped you, I have to go now. Eat all your dinner and please don't threaten Kankuro, he worries and loves you but he's still a bit afraid of you," Temari explained to her brother and left.

As she did Gaara noticed the slight blush on her face as she mentioned this Naruto-kun. Before he could ponder it more his door slid open and Kankuro stepped in with a tray of Gaara's favorite foods. The younger boy noticed that his elder brother stepped inside with slow and slightly timid motions. Turning to face the teen on the bed Kankuro allowed a small smile,

"Gaara," he said softly as he knew his little brother hated loud noises, "I've bought you some food, well, a lot of food. Temari said that you'd be hungry when you woke up so..."

"Kankuro..."

"Yes Gaara?"

"Thank you."

"N...no worries Gaara," the older teen replied as he began to set the tray across in brother who was still in his bed.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes Gaara?"

Gaara paused as the memories of his dreams flooded back to him, the ones where he had threatened and terrified his siblings. All the times he had told his brother and sister that he would kill them reared their ugly heads and the echoes of his words sickened him. Turning to his brother Gaara opened his mouth,

"Kankuro, I...I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Can you forgive me elder brother?"

Kankuro looked at the younger boy and smiled, "Of course I can, you're my little brother Gaara, of course I can."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Temari ran across her family compound towards the guest houses as her mind raced. Her brother was awake and he was sane, finally after many years of prayer the one thing that she had desired had happened. When she had first heard Naruto state that he and his grandfather could fix the seal and free her brother of his mental torment she nearly laughed until she saw the determination on the blond teens face. He wasn't saying that he thought he could fix the seal, he told her that he _knew_ he could fix the seal.

As she neared the suite of rooms assigned to the Uzumaki couple she began to hear the sounds of a fight including assorted thumps, thuds and the occasional yelp and scream. As she neared the door her eyes caught sight of a pink hair ribbon tied around the door knob. The sounds grew louder as she neared and words began to be heard,

THUD, THUD, THUD, "...ohhhhh!" SLAP! "More...right...right..." SLAP! "Aieeeeeee! Yesssssss!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP, "You like that bitch?" SMACK,

"Narutooooo, ohhhhhh! Yeah baby...Yeah...right there baby right there!"

As Temari stood there turning redder and redder as the meaning of what she was hearing sunk in. She heard a door open and close nearby. Walking towards her was was the lazy Nara heir and the Yamanaka girl, obviously they were also a couple from the way they held hands. Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the pink ribbon and lit a cigarette,

"Troublesome oversexed blond, this is the fifth time this trip they forgot to put up that damn seal. How long have you been here?"

"A...about a min...minute or so. Are they really..." Temari asked trying to understand what the Nara had said about the fifth time during the trip. If they forgot about putting up a silencing jutsu at least five times then how many times...Temari shivered before she could complete that thought.

Ino smirked at the Suna girl and gave a knowing wink, "Well one thing about Sakura, she loves..."

CRASH! "SHRIEK"

"...her Naruto time. They get to the f..."

"Fuck me Naruto-kun, Fuck me! That's it baby, fuck my little pussy, ohhhh baby!"

"...part yet?"

Temari's jaw dropped, seriously? She never in her wildest dreams could imagine Sakura talking like that let alone yelling at the top of her lungs, "Soooo, this is like an everyday..."

"Yeah, like I said troublesome. They give certain people ideas that other's are too tired to attempt," Shikamaru replied giving Ino an apathetic look.

Ino for her part just flipped her boyfriend the bird, "You can complain all you want Shika, your body is telling me something different. It shows, now, do we wait till they're finished or do we..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sakura-chan! I can't hold it any longer! I need to pu..."

"NO! In me, cum in me baby please, fill me up!"

"But..."

Dammit Naruto! I said I... want... you... inside of mmmmeeeeee! That's...that's ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"SAKURAAAAAAA!"

As the sounds of the lovers died off Ino and Shikamaru shared a look before Ino walked up to the door,

BAM BAM BAM! "Hey forehead! Nice performance, I don't think Iwa and Kumo heard you though. Open up, Temari has been out here waiting for you two to get done."

Temari began blushing harder as she now heard the sounds of people rushing around getting dressed as furniture was straightened up as muffled voices drifted out of the room,

"...mit Naruto, I thought you put that seal up."

"Me? I thought you did, I can't help it if you turn me on that..."

"Touch me there and die! Temari is out there waiting on us and you are not going to fuck me again while she's outside waiting."

"Oh my god," Temari sighed, "Ino, tell me this isn't a regular thing. I mean, from what Sakura has told me..."

"Yeah...they go at it like rabbits whenever and wherever they happen to be and well...You know that the Uchiha heir woke up his sharingan on that mission that liberated Wave right?"

Temari nodded wondering where this was going and how it related to the Uzumakis, "Well," Ino continued, "as you know it usually takes a severe mental trauma to awaken it. Sasuke tells everyone it was while he was in combat that he woke his eyes..." at that Ino began to giggle to the point that Shikamaru had to take over.

"Troublesome woman, Sasuke tells everyone that he activated his bloodline in combat but what really happened was that he and his wife, well fiance, walked up to something just like this only they were there for almost the whole performance. Speaking of which,"

BAM BAM BAM!

"Hurry up and you two are slipping, I'm giving you a seven out of ten and Ino...Ino gives you a six. She says Naruto was too quick this time around!"

Just then the door opened with a very flushed and sweaty Naruto glaring at his friend and adviser, "It was a ten and you know it you lazy bastard and what the hell do you know about making love to a woman anyway? Ino told Sakur..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll make you think you're a little girl that's not potty trained," Ino shouted.

Just as Temari thought it couldn't get any stranger she jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw a pair of very satisfied jade green eyes looking at her, "Ignore them Temari-chan, I'm sure you're not here for the show so what can we do to..umm, for you?"

"My brother is awake, I thought you'd like to know after all Naruto-kun is the one that insisted he and Master Jiraiya help him."

Hearing the news Naruto began to smile wide as his own personal mission was almost complete. Taking his wife's hand he turned to Temari and motioned for her to follow them. The small group first stopped at wing of the compound across from the small garden. Taking a key from his pocket Naruto turned the lock and entered the darkened room with Sakura and Temari in tow, Shikamaru and Ino had decided to wait outside.

Walking to one inner door he softly knocked and after a short wait a girl that was maybe a year younger answered looking like she had just woke up. He and Sakura spent a few minutes of quiet conversation before a younger boy walked to the door and listened in. As the older teens finished talking Naruto ruffled the boy's hair as Sakura kissed his forehead and gave him a slip of paper. Glancing at it made the boy smile wide as he ran back to his bed.

Naruto then walked to another door before just strolling in. Temari followed and as her eyes adjusted to the low light levels she saw the couple sit on the sides of the single bed. Naruto on the girl's side while Sakura sat next to the boy who had just put on his glasses. Kissing the girl on the brow Temari watched the scene unfold, "Morning Moegi-chan, sleep well?"

The girl just nodded into the teens chest as she woke up, "Uhuh, we all just crashed after dinner father, last night's training took a lot out of us."

"I know, but, by the time we return home think of how much stronger you'll be. I'm sure that what you and the boys learn here will help us make Konoha a very strong village. Now, Umeko is going to take all of you guys to the market place and get you some local clothes so..."

"But I don't like those clothes, they hide my figure," Moegi began to whine. She and Hanabi had reached the age where they were beginning to pay attention to their appearance, especially since they both had boyfriends.

Hearing her words Temari frowned thinking that the guy she was beginning to like was raising a fangirl. That changed when Sakura spoke up, "Moegi, what have I told you about paying too much attention to fashions and not enough to learning your job?"

"A lot mother but..."

"No buts, what you and Hanabi wear at home isn't appropriate for Suna. The sun here is way stronger than at home and if you get sunburned too badly you'll fail your mission because you'll be too sore to pay attention. Is that what you want? You know that as the eldest daughter of the Hokage you need to set the example, now tell me and your father, are you willing to fail your mission because you would rather look good?"

"No ma'am, but it's not fair, I don't see you buying the local clothing and..."

"Dear, I don't need to buy any clothing since I already have what I need already," Sakura informed the girl as Temari blinked in surprise.

By now the boy, Udon, had woke up and looked at the girl next to him, "Moegi, you don't have to wear things like the others wear to get my attention, you look good no matter what you wear. Besides, I don't like it when other guys look at you they way they do. If it makes you feel better I'll go into the shops to help you pick something out."

Sakura smiled at her adopted son, he, Moegi and Konohamaru had been in her and Naruto's care for almost two and a half years and in that time the children had grown more than anyone had expected. It was no secret in Konoha's government that Naruto had a plan for these three and it wasn't what anyone expected. These three were to be made into a command team once they graduated and would be the ones that would lead their classmates once they all entered the field. Because of that Naruto and Sakura insisted that the three as well as Eiji and Hanabi were given intensive training in all fields of warfare. The latter two were included for various reasons, in Eiji's case it was his closeness to his sister Umeko as she was the Uzumaki's main assistant.

Eiji was seen as a security measure and was given the same training as the Uzumaki kids. Even his sister was unaware of what his job was and how intensive his training was. Hanabi was included as she was engaged to Konohamaru and she demanded that when teams were chosen she was to be put in the same one as her fiance. Naruto argued against it as did Sakura but in the end the girl won out. In the near future these five would be the shot callers for the Third Konoha Special Forces platoon.

Temari was watching it's roots in this small darkened room. She watched and listened as the family that she may marry into shared their most personal moments and wondered if she could ever be as good a mother as Sakura was. Moving to the next room the scene was repeated but without the protests as the young parents spoke in soft and loving tones to children that were only a few years younger than they were. Simply put Temari was amazed at how mature these two were.

Soon the Uzumaki couple were done with their business regarding their family Naruto walked out of the suite and began heading to see Gaara after breakfast. Temari walked by his side as Sakura walked next to Ino trading barbs about this mornings activities. Shikamaru just sighed and trailed behind. The group passed Choji who was on his way to escort Umeko and the kids on their shopping trip already anticipating what new foods he'll have for his morning meal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morning in Konohagakure came early to two young red haired girls as they waited in the underground apartment they had shared for the last few months. Since their liberation from Orochimaru's clutches they had endured not only hospitalization but interrogation and isolation and a whole mess of other words ending in 'tion'. Today however the word was repatriation. Both girls had been segregated from the rest of the village for the last few months only seeing Tsunade, Anko and Ibiki along with others in the T&I division.

Karin, however had another visitor to pass the time with, Sai, the young intelligence officer that had interrogated her as she recuperated after her surgery following her capture. While at first maintaining a professional distance the boy began spending more and more time with the glasses wearing redhead. It soon became clear that Karin wasn't a threat so the teen continued his visits, extending them to walking her around the decks of the ship they were on and later around the hallways of T&I. Karin always looked forward to these visits as they broke the monotony of their detainment.

Today however, today was the day that she and her sister Tayuya were to be set free. At one minute past nine in the morning there came a knock on the door to their apartment. As her sister opened the door Karin's heart stopped as there on the other side stood a man that invoked fear at a glance. Momochi Zabuza stood there in all his glory accompanied by a slight but gracefully built young lady who bowed in greeting shoving an elbow into the intimidating man's ribs,

"Good morning cousins, I'm Momochi Haku and this is my father Momochi Zabuza. We are here to escort you to the Uzumaki compound and ensure your welcome and return to the clan. You ladies are especially important to the clan as you have been confirmed to have a blood connection to our clan head Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wait," Tayuya called out, "What do you mean we have a blood connection to the clan head? How do you know that?"

"There is a seal array in the Uzumaki royal compound in the Land of Waves. It updates constantly and keeps track of all Uzumaki. It was confirmed that your mother was the younger daughter of the last Uzukage. Her older sister, Kushina, gave birth to the current clan head Naruto-san. As the acting clan head I will be in charge of teaching you all your duties as part of the clan court and council."

Nodding as she picked up the scrolls holding their belongings Karin spoke up, "Okay, so we're now part of the clan council is that all we have to do now that we're in Konoha?"

"No, the option to become kunoichi is open, you'll be evaluated and then sent to the training program best suited for your skill set. The way it is right now you'll be most likely placed in the remedial program to bring you up to speed in the way Konoha does things but that will be left to the Genin Commander to decide," Zabuza explained.

Both girls seemed satisfied with that explanation and followed their escorts out of the building and into the morning light. The walk was quiet and uneventful as the group walked through the busy streets. Both girls were aware of the ANBU shadowing them from the rooftops. They made one detour to the Hokage tower where they were taken to get their final processing done. This consisted of registering their clan affiliation and receiving their ID papers. Afterward they were taken to Naruto and Sakura's office to meet with the acting Genin Commander.

While Naruto had determined that in the future Shikamaru would be his main adviser his choice of second in command was Sasuke. Although he at first hated to admit it Naruto realized after the liberation of Wave and the first deployment of Konoha's Special Forces, the Uchiha had a very good grasp of a battle. His tactical sense and maturity in the field had caught the attention of both Uzumaki's. Therefore he was the one that would take over operations and planning for both those waiting on missions and those in the post grad classes. It was also something for him to do while Ami stayed at home with their daughter.

Speaking of which the two women in his life were visiting him as Zabuza and Haku entered with Karin and her sister in tow, "Hmmm, you look good behind that desk, I'm sure I can convince my cousin to let you keep it if you like," joked the swordsman and Uzumaki clan head.

"You wish, no, I'm better suited for the field like him," Sasuke shot back ignoring the look Ami had given him, "So, what can the acting Commander help you with?"

"These two," Zabuza replied pointing to his cousins, "They've been released and Lady Tsunade wishes them to be placed in the pool as genin until they can be properly evaluated.

"I see, well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke in case you forgot, this is my wife Ami and our our daughter Hatsuko. Ami, this is Uzumaki Karin and Uzumaki Tayuya, the idiot's lost cousins."

"Excuse me, but who the hell is this 'idiot' you tree huggers keep talking about?" Tayuya asked while her sister tried to keep her mouth under control. The last thing they needed was to be seen as a threat after they'd been cleared to leave confinement.

Sasuke didn't even blink was he replied, "Your cousin, our Godaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wait, you're serious? He's an idiot? If that's the case then why is he in power?" Karin asked, surprised that the village even tolerated such talk about it's leader.

"He's not, he just has his...moments. My husband is just expressing himself. Actually Naruto-kun is very well respected, isn't he _Sasuke-kun_?" Ami explained to the girls is a very sweet voice.

"Ah, yeah, very respected. There's going to be an two week long exercise starting in the morning. You two will shadow the Jonin-senseis for the duration so you'll have an idea of what's expected of you. They've been given the security briefs and blood oaths?"

"Before they were released Uchiha-san," Zabuza answered.

"Good, make sure they're properly outfitted. Until Naruto and Sakura comes home they'll only carry standard ninja tools and weapons. Zabuza, Haku? No special weapons until we're sure."

"Understood Commander, anything else?"

"No, that's all. Ladies, welcome to Konoha and welcome to the Leaf's Special Forces. One last thing, if you try to betray the village or your cousin I'll carry out his orders personally."

Tayuya shivered at the tome of his voice and noticed the all too sweet smiles of Ami and Haku, "Wh...what orders are those Uchiha-san?"

"Should anyone prove to be traitors beyond a reasonable doubt they're to be executed. We've been harmed by those close to us too many times in the past so Naruto decided to stop taking chances. Traitors, when they are found out are to be killed on the spot."

"I see, and you already suspect us?"

"As head of the Police Force I suspect everyone, it's my job. Now, if there's nothing else good day."

As the Uzumaki party left the offcie Ami turned to look at her lover, "Aren't you a little harsh with them Sasuke-kun? They are Naruto's cousins..."

"Who just so happened to be working for Danzo and Orochimaru. Did you not forget that there is a leak in this village that even Kabuto didn't know about?"

"They passed the screening and..."

"Ami, Itachi passed his screenings and debriefings and he was still able to kill most of the clan. We know that idiot is going to open his home to them and let his guard down. If I had my say they'd be wearing the caged bird seal to ensure their loyalty."

"And Naruto would have a fit, he see's it as a form of slavery and I can't really disagree but we can't live in fear until Hatsuko can take care of her self. We have our jobs to do and lives to live."

"I know, but after what my brother did to the family I don't like taking chances."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The foursome exited the Hokage Tower and found themselves walking towards one of the merchant districts. As they went on they began to notice more and more people with pink hair. There weren't many but there were enough to be noticed. Seeing the looks on the newcomer's faces Haku decided to speak up,

"We're near the Haruno clan district, the clan your cousin married into a couple of years ago. He lives near the center with his wife and children."

"Children?" Karin asked, "How old is Naruto-san anyway?"

"He turned fifteen not to long ago, Sakura-chan will be fifteen next month. If things go right on this trip she'll be expecting the Uzumaki heir and returning with the Namikaze Matriarch."

"Wait, what? You mind explaining that for us? I mean I thought you said they already had kids and you're saying that she should be carrying his heir?"

Haku and Zabuza both laughed before the girl continued, "It's...complicated. The children I mentioned are adopted, I believe they took them in a few months after their return. Naruto-kun promised Sakura that as soon as she was able to safely bear children that he'd giver her what she desired, a child of her own."

"I see, but what about a 'Namikaze matriarch?"

"Suna sent the daughter or their Kazekage as a bride in a political marriage. Naruto is under the Clan Restoration Act and needs at least one more wife, two actually but I doubt he'll find another that would love him for him. Anyway, this girl and Sakura hit it off and seeing how Naruto showed some interest Sakura-chan gave her blessing to her husband to get to know this Suna girl a little better. The kunoichi have a bet going to see if Naruto brings home a Suna bride."

"I see. So where are we going to now?"

"Well actually we're here, this is where you'll get your uniform issue and then we'll see about your boots."

"Uniforms? Boots? Listen sister I don't know if you noticed but Karin and I aren't exactly rolling in cash. I mean we just got out of a glorified jail. We refuse to be put in debt for no good reason."

Hearing the rant Zabuza just sighed and crossed his arms. If he had learned nothing from living with Haku he learned this, never argue with a moody teen girl, it wasn't worth the grief. However he knew he had to speak up,

"Look, two things about your clothes and footwear. The first is that the first issue is free, the village pays for it. Second, part of the things you'll get today are the official clan dress. You'll be expected to wear those during clan functions and when performing clan duties. The rest will be explained later on today, now let's get this over with."

The girls were surprised with how well the clothes fit, true, they had been measured while in isolation but the quality of the workmanship was amazing. As Kensuke was helping the sisters go over every item in the large canvas bag Haku was talking to the man's wife. Actually the teen girl was playing with the older girl's son and the girl she was babysitting. A little over a year ago she and her best friend had become pregnant and gave birth, Rei, a boy named Shinji after her half brother and husband's best friend. The little girl was named Asuka after her mother's closest friend.

After the sisters were finished with their clothes they were surprised as a runner from the boot maker around the corner arrived with a pair of black leather combat boots, tan suede desert boots and two pair of dress shoes. Hikari, Asuka's mother, soon showed up and checked the fit of all footwear the girls were issued. Once all was tried on and checked and everyone was happy Zabuza lead the girls back out on the street.

They had slogged almost halfway across the village before they were led to the gates of a high walled compound. Although the walls looked foreboding the sounds of laughter and training could be heard. As they entered through the gates a cheer could be heard as people came from all directions. Karin jumped as an old lady stepped up and grabbed her wrist. Looking into the girls eyes the old woman smiled,

"You look just like your mother Kana. She was one of my favorite students."

"You taught our mother?" Karin asked in shock but before she had her answer Tayuya was taken into the arms of a massive red haired man.

He twirled her around before laughing in joy, "Welcome Hime, welcome home the both of you!"

"What's going on!?" Tayuya yelled out trying to keep a civil tongue in her mouth.

The man just laughed louder before replying as he set her down, "It's always a celebration when a clansman returns to the fold. The Uzumaki clan has been scattered far too long so it's natural for us to be happy when we grow that much more."

Zabuza looked on with a soft smile, "The clan is everything to us Uzumaki Tayuya, we're family before all else. That's something Naruto has told everyone of us when we came home. Even though we're split between Konoha and Wave you should know that our cousins in Wave will enjoy a feast in honor of your homecoming just as we will tonight."

Seeing the crowds of happy faces began to overwhelm the girls as Tayuya began to break down a sob. As her sister comforted her the teen girl was able to get her words out,

"Why?" sob "Why? You all treat us like lost heroes and we're nothing but reformed criminals. We worked for a pair of traitors, one of which caused the downfall of our people. I've done horrible things in their name so why?"

For her answer the old lady that greeted Karin took her hands and looked into her eyes, "Why you ask? Because you're clan, family. In fact you're both like our leader, our lost princesses to our lost prince. No one cares what you did before you came her, no one will judge you. You're our family, our blood and our future. To turn you away would go against everything Naruto-dono stands for."

"You want an answer as to why," the large man continued, "It's because your mother was our hope when Kushina died. We despaired when she passed and you vanished without a trace. The clan vowed to remain hidden until our rumored prince or princesses appeared and so we waited in the shadows. During that time the royal line has gotten stronger and because of Naruto's deeds in liberating the last of our homelands the clan came together."

"But we were still not whole," a new voice rang out, a girl of about ten, "We still despaired until Naruto-kun told us the news, that the missing princesses had been found alive and were returning to the fold. What you've done in the past is in the past. You've spent the time required by clan law for purification and atonement. To us you both are new spirits without transgressions, that is why you are welcome and why we accept you back into the clan."

Hearing that the two girls just stood and cried. Ever since their mother had died they had been told that they had no place to call home other than Sound. That because of the crimes they committed no village would take them in. It had been by chance that Karin had been found by Sasuke's raiding party all those months ago and was spared on a whim. It was Sai that informed her of Naruto's existence and his standing order to repatriate any and all Uzumaki or Uzumaki branch members to either Konoha or Wave.

The genin intelligence officer was the one to help work a plan to recover her sister from the Southern Base. All that planning had paid off and while the cost in life was high they were together as sisters again. Now however they were more than that. They were part of a family and were seen as part of the clan leadership, if not now then in the future. If just the normal members of the clan were this exuberant Karin couldn't wait to meet this Naruto.

By this point in time the Zabuza left the girls in Haku's care and they followed her to their new home. They had noticed that a paved road led from the gate into the compound ending in a round about with a swirling pool of water in it's center. From this circle a number of streets and paths radiated out to housing tracts and training grounds. There were also small stores and shops scattered about as well as places to eat and relax.

At the top of the main road stood a low building that took the place of the residence of the clan head. The girls were taken inside and were shown to the housing office. There they were met by another red head, this time a girl a few years older wearing a black skirt and tan blouse. Karin noticed that it was the same as what was given to her and her sister, this was obviously the clothing required for clan duties and functions. The girl smiled and asked them to have a seat.

"I'm Taiko, welcome home," she said introducing herself, "I'm the clan ombudsman, you'll come to me if you have any problems, concerns or needs. I have your papers right here so...let's see. Naruto-kun has ranked you temporarily as genin and placed in the pool, that's good. So, you're pay will start as of today with a lump sum payment of half wages for the time you were in isolation..."

"Excuse me," Karin interrupted as she and her sister decided that she would be the one to speak as Tayuya could be a little rough even when talking to friends or family, "We're a little confused here, what do you mean our pay? I thought that we needed to be on missions to be paid. And what's this pool we keep hearing about?"

"Well, the ninja pay system has been revamped by Naruto-kun and his wife. It's taken a while to get things running smoothly but it works like this, all citizens of the village now pay a flat tax of 3% on their income that's taken out of each paycheck and those funds go to the village. Shinobi pay 5% on each mission ranked C and above as missions are still the main revenue source of Konoha. This money is used to fund the new shinobi pay system.

You'll get a weekly stipend the equivalent to ten D rank missions per week paid twice a month, on the first and fifteenth. The Godaime Koho saw that shinobi that were injured, on post mission downtime or mandatory training sessions either had to live off their savings or take loans out to have funds to pay bills and buy food, clothes and equipment. This system was set up to address these problems and to reduce burnout of our ninja as most would take multiple back to back missions."

"I see, that makes sense and I suppose the loss rate of genin and chunin because of stress and related issues have dropped?"

"Markedly, now on to your second question, the pool. It started out first by placing the genin from Naruto and Sakura's academy class into a manpower pool that teams could be custom picked to suit that mission while at the same time going through advanced training. Every genin now are trained to the same standard with the Jonin-senseis training along side and taking missions based on the needs of the village. As I said, each team is custom made for each situation and the Jonin-senseis are assigned the missions, they no longer have the luxury of picking what they want as they now have a quota to maintain. When they get a mission they go to the pool and look over the available genin and from those assemble the best team for the job. This way everyone has a chance to work with the others many times until they reach chunin rank. Even Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are assigned to the pool and have to take missions."

"So, even if you have on Jonin that's lazy and one that's an overachiever they both have the same amount of missions to complete every month?" Karin asked.

Before Taiko could answer two men climbing the Hokage mountain with their fingers and toes with boulders stopped to their backs sneezed before both falling to the bottom of the cliff.

"Yes, it also gives the Genin a chance to recover between missions. Now, for your housing. Normally you'd be given an apartment but since you two are part of the royal line you'll be given a small house near the clan heads residence."

"And how much will this cost us? We ain't got the money to fucking waste right now," Tayuya asked as al she could see was their small nest egg getting sucked into house payments.

"Nothing, as long as you live in the clan compound housing and meal are free, more or less."

"More or less?" Karin asked after elbowing her sister into silence.

"The housing is free, however, you'll pay monthly dues to the clan to cover utilities as well as food. Before you get mad everyone pays even the head and his wife. The dues are five hundred ryo per month. I know that sounds like a lot but you'll be pulling in nearly five thousand per month before mission pay."

"I see, if the dues are this low that must mean the clan has to be one of the largest in the village. Just how many of us is there?"

"In Konoha we number nearly eight hundred, the largest community is in Wave, there's almost two thousand of us there. Now, back to meals, the clan dining hall is in this building and is open from five in the morning to midnight. The menu changes daily but ramen is served fresh at all times. It's not as good as Ichiraku's but it's better than what's served in other places in the nation, any more questions I can answer?"

"You said that as long as we live in the clan compound housing if provided, what if we want to live some other place in the village?"

"Well, in that case you'll be paying for your own place as well as utilities and food. Speaking of which you'll still be able to eat in the hall but you'll be paying for each meal since you won't be paying dues. It's not cost effective to live outside the compound, the only ones who do is the clan head but that's because he was living in his wife's clan district and it's closer to the Hokage tower and the academy. He keeps long hours so Naruto-kun is the exception. He does spend Friday to Monday here with his family and the clan so you will see him around after they get back."

Karin nodded and looked to her sister before turning back to Taiko, "Thank you for everything and it was nice meeting you Taiko-san. I suppose that Haku will be taking us to our new home?"

"Yes, oh dear. I almost forgot, you'll both need to return here in two days. You need to be assigned your clan duties. The elders will take care of that but you'll get the assignment from this office. Ladies it was a pleasure to meet you both, welcome to the clan."

With that the girls left with Haku to settle into their new home, but first, lunch and all the ramen they could eat.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the same time the girls were getting settled into the village and clan Naruto was enjoying the post breakfast walk with two beautiful girls at his side, Sakura on his left, closest to his heart and Temari on his left. They had met with their party during the morning meal and gave them their assignments, Umeko would take the younger members of the team sightseeing the village of Suna. A Suna genin team would escort them and act as tour guides, it would be this team that they would train with later on in the trip.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji would accompany Jiraiya, Hiruzen and his wife Chiyo to the treaty talks. They were to involve themselves to a degree but the main thrust of their assignment was to get a grasp of the diplomatic skills they would need to expand upon and develop as time went on. They were also expected to teach what they learned to the other clan heirs and other genin that showed promise as diplomats. Part of a shinobi's skill set was to be a mediator at times to avoid unnecessary conflict that would be seen as bad for business.

When the tasks were all handed out Naruto then took the two girls on a little walk to get to know not only the village but the dusty blond next to him. While he loved Sakura deeply Naruto was smitten with the girl on his right. She was lively and had a sense of humor as she laughed at some of his remarks about passersby. It was a game that he loved to play with Sakura, spot a person they were near and make up a story about them. Naruto always made the funniest remarks and Sakura was at first scared that Temari would think he was insulting her people.

That wasn't the case as the girl jumped in and began telling her own stories about people. The fact that she knew some of them made the tales all the better. Sakura too was more interested in Temari, she had to be as she would be sharing Naruto with the Suna girl if things worked out right. Most that met Sakura had the impression that she was a very serious and straight laced woman. Not true, in he past life she had shared Naruto with her best friend and she and Maria would spend alone time with each other.

Some weekend sleep overs usually started with the girls in Sakura's room watching movies and binge eating their favorite foods. Eventually Naruto would walk in as they were making out and instead of getting upset he'd take both in his arms and join in the fun. Sakura was now looking at Temari in the same light, the girl was smart, pretty and fun. Turning to her husband she smiled and began speaking in Spanish,

" _So, what do you think of her?"_

" _She's pretty and laughs at my jokes, she's got my attention."_

" _Idiot, is that all she has? Your attention? Personally I think she's a little like Maria don't you think?"_

" _Really? You think she can make tamales like her?"_

" _No dummy, I mean she's like how Maria was when we were all together."_

" _I know, but yeah, she does remind me of her. Sakura, am I a bad person to feel like I'm replacing Maria?"_

" _No, you're not a bad person because we'll never be able replace her or forget her. Now, remember what I told you, take her to dinner in a couple of days and make sure it's a nice place. I've got Umeko and Moegi looking for a few, got it?"_

" _Yeah, Sakura-chan? I love you."_

" _I know lover, I know."_

With that Sakura leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Temari was just looking at them before speaking up, "So, what was that language? I've never heard it before."

"It's something we picked up when we were younger. We'll teach it to you if you join the family," Naruto explained, "In fact it's mandatory, we use it to pass information and plans during missions."

"I see, so I'd be expected to learn that should I decide to marry you?"

"That and the language the two of us learned in exile first, actually Sakura and I a fluent in four languages but only two of them are mandatory to learn. There's other things that you'll be taught as well as being told our whole story about our training and upbringing. Temari, I hope, I really hope that we are the right people for each other. In my life there have been only two girls I've ever loved. One, Sakura is and always be my first love as she's been by my side from almost the beginning. The second was a girl we both knew and one she approved of, her best friend. Had things been different we would've brought her to Konoha with us but that was only wishful thinking.

I need a woman that's strong and is willing to stand by my side from a position of strength. Sakura-chan believes you to be this woman and I've learned to trust her judgment. I want to get to know you better and I want to begin dating you in a couple of days. Saying that I need to get to know your brothers first as they'll always be the most important men in your life."

Temari looked at him in surprise at all he's said, "I understand my brothers but you're not interested in getting to know my father better?"

"Yes, I do but it's your brother's approval I'm looking for. I know Rasa's feelings on this matter as he's the one that offered you up in a marriage contract. No, I seek only the approval of Kankuro and Gaara."

The rest of the walk was in silence as Naruto and Sakura took in the sights and sounds of Suna and Temari thought on what the blond had said. She was startled to hear that Naruto was only seeking the approval of her brothers and not her father's. In a way that made sense, Kankuro has always been by her side and she remembered Gaara when he was still an innocent and trusting child and how close they had been. For a time she had been like a mother to him and that was another thing she realized she had in common with the couple at her side. They too were raising children that were more close in age to be siblings instead.

Like Naruto she hoped that they would be perfect for each other. The stakes were to high for them not to marry, personally there was the fact that she was attracted to her fellow blond and was accepted by Sakura. Acceptance was important to her, they and their friends saw her a Temari, a girl and kunoichi from Suna, not Temari the daughter and oldest child of the Kazekage.

Politically there was the marriage proposal to bring Suna and Konoha closer together. So much was riding on that one point. Suna was slowly being economically strangled by their own Daimiyo and their power as a village was suffering for it. Stronger ties with a village like Konoha would go along way and if her marriage was successful then perhaps others would follow. Two villages tied by blood would have an alliance as strong or stronger than the legendary Uzu-Konoha bloc of the past.

This time however there would be no back stab as there would not be a Danzo in a position of power in either village. Suna learned from it's ally at how quickly a council could be corrupted. Changes were made without the Daimiyo's knowledge or permission/ The first was the elimination of the civilian council, second, all members of the shinobi council, elders and clan heads were interviewed by a contingent of Yamanaka to be vetted into the new village governing body.

The mission had taken more time than originally thought and over time some of the members met and fell in love with partners in Suna. Enough to make up a small branch clan in the desert as permission to do so as well as marry into the other village. That was where the idea to strengthen ties with a political marriage came from. The hopes and dreams of Suna rode on Temari's shoulders but if it was with Naruto the girl thought it would work.

The walk in silence shortly came to a stop as the stood by a guarded door. With a nod from Temari the door was opened. She had readied herself for a multitude of things but not the sight in front of her. There, by the window sat her baby brother quietly reading a book, with a gentle smile on his face and the dark raccoon like rings around his eyes not as pronounced.

Closing the book the boy stood and walked to his sister. Taking her into a hug he spoke for the first time since the incident in their father's audience chamber, "Sister, did you bring the ones that helped me?"

"Yes little brother, I've brought one, Uzumaki Naruto and his wife Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I thank you for your help."

Naruto just grinned in return as he held his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you Gaara, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, how do you like me so far?"

TBC...

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _Sorry for the long wait for the update but this was one block after another. I did start a new story but I may or may not take it down because if so many plot holes that were pointed out. I'm not going to make a long note this time around but I want to touch on a couple of points,_**

 _ **1, Karin and Tayuya are first cousins unlike Zabuza who may or may not be a blood relative nut was considered family by Kushina. I have a plan for them as the story goes but nothing is set in stone at this point. I want to pair Tayuya off with someone that's already established but I'm undecided on who at this point. As to why they're first cousins to Naruto is that I've read a few stories where that relationship was established so there is a precedent already established.**_

 _ **2, Sasuke's threat. I'm trying to keep away from the 'brooding emo' that everyone makes him out to be. He's not, at least not that over the top in the first anime and it's not until he got the curse mark that things went downhill. I'm not trying to justify his later actions and as I've said before I hate the guy for all he put his friends through and his crimes. My goal for him is to make him less of the caricature that is portrayed in fan fiction, face it, that gimmick is getting old and has been done too many times before. Yes, in a lot of stories it works but it also colors how we view and write him in our stories. The trick is to make a guy that is now a one dimensional joke into a character that comes across as more human. He still has his flaws but instead of shutting himself off to the world he has people in his life that are important to him.**_

 _ **3, Naruto's mission to Suna, okay, this is going to end in the next chapter or two. It depends on how much I focus on the other story lines I do. That said, there will be some jinchuriki bonding and Ino will be meeting some of her distant cousins and gets to do her family jutsu to help Gaara. As far as Gaara and Naruto go, their bonding will start slowly at first but they hit it off big. As for the others there, you'll have to wait and see. A special mention about Kushina, she will show up but not for another few chapters.**_

 _ **That's all from me for now, hopefully the wait won't be as long.**_


	30. Chapter 28

This is not an update as you can see, it is, however, something that pains me to the fullest. After much thought and discussion with others as well as reviews pointing out grievous errors and inconsistencies in the story as well as my own realization that there were some things that were not thought out very far, I am ending this version of Tip Of The Spear.

I am not leaving it unfinished, I am rewriting it to correct things that have added a 'butterfly effect' on the story as a whole. I wish to fix things that are broke or have no consequence to the overall tale. For the most part, things will be the same, Naruto and Sakura will still be a couple from the beginning, they will train in our world and they will return bearing the technology and weapons they grew up with. What will change will be how they live as children before their exile and Sakura's relationship with her parents. It will no longer be as antagonistic as I had originally written but there is still a strain.

Both Naruto and Sakura will now be supported from the shadows as Hiruzen takes steps to ensure his successors' safety. However, this will eventually fail as you will see and Kurama will remove the pair and attend to their training himself. I have been considered this for a long time and have been struggling with the next chapter for months. It didn't help that I've had a week-long hospital stay and while in there I still couldn't think of how to end the mission in Suna and bring Temari to Konoha. I tried all I could think of and then some. What were the final nails in the story's coffin were a PM telling me that that person was not reading the story any longer because I sprung adding Temari to the relationship without warning and I was making Naruto a 'baby making machine' and turning Sakura into a lesbian.

I would like to point out that I had been hinting at these things for a long time and to me, it seems that most of what I had written was skipped over and only the parts with Naruto and Sakura interacting were read. The last nail was a review that pointed out an uncompleted sentence that when I read it I drew a blank on what I was planning on saying. These two things along with my own dissatisfaction are the driving reasons so please don't think poorly of me for doing this.

Those that I communicate with via PM I wish to thank for your support and the occasional idea or two. The fact that I do have people here that I can trust with my plans and ideas is the reason I stay. So, I wish to thank you all for your unwavering support and I hope I still have it after this post.

To may readers in general, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I never thought that I would get as many reviews, favorites, and follows that Tip Of The Spear garnered. I promise the I will do all I can to keep what worked in the original and try not to get as sidetracked as I have on occasion, (the Wave arc and overstaying in Tanzuka Town anyone?) as well as toning down the amount of OC's that I add in.

As to OC's, Sakura's little sister is still in as well as Umeko and her brother Eiji. I'm up in the air about Jiraiya's other wife in Tanzuka Town and her daughter, however, I still like the idea of him having women in other towns and villages running his network. The sea stories and other things such as the Easter eggs will also stay except for one, the Kinzoku clan are no more. This was a reference to the J-Pop group Babymetal that my granddaughter and I enjoy listening to. With the departure of Mizuno Yui from the group the joke isn't as funny as it once was and to continue it would be a waste of time, besides, not too many got the joke.

So, farewell for the time being. I'm not leaving the site as I have other works to write but Tip Of The Spear is done in this incarnation. It will return once I have the new first chapter and at least several of the original chapters redone.


End file.
